Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation
by Planeshunter
Summary: [Peggy Sue fic] She never expected her feelings to be returned and everything was fine like that. In this future Hinata chose to take her place as the Hyuuga Clan Head instead of marrying Naruto. But maybe her support meant more for him that she ever dreamt. Maybe, at some point, it was the only thing between his life and death.
1. Here it ends, here it starts

**She never expected her feelings to be returned and everything was fine like that, if not for the feelings of certain death and the spur of the moment, she'd never have voiced them either. For her duty made it an impossible love. In this future Hinata chose to take her place as the Hyuuga Clan Head instead of marrying Naruto.**

 **But maybe her support meant more for him that she ever dreamt. Maybe, at some point, it was the only thing between the title of Hokage and a messy death.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Here it ends, here it starts.**

* * *

-" _Naruto-kun died… huh?_ "

The messenger shuffled a bit under her stare. He'd heard rumors for sure, and he was probably expecting anything but the neutral stare he was receiving right now. Hyuuga-sama always found it a bit embarrassing how everybody always seemed to know about her little crush but him... No, concerns from a better time. She can't afford to let anything show. Not anymore.

-" _How..._ " -Inside, the storm was raging. Against her better instincts, she made the morbid question she didn't really want to hear- " _did it happen?_ "

-" _The reports are unclear, Hyuuga-sama. We only know someone held nothing for it to happen. A lot of effort went into stacking the battlefield against him. And his body was… thoroughly taken care of._ "

' _Thoroughly taken care of'_... Four simple words paint a sickening picture.

Hurt.

Her eyes burn, holding back the tears.

Hurt.

Her stomach churns, revolting against the image in her mind

Hurt.

Her heart is a ball of hurt.

-" _I see, you may leave._ "

The courier leaves without seeing anything unsightly. She can't crumble. Not now, not anytime soon. She's not her own anymore, and the Clan needs a stoic head. Naruto-kun will only be cried on the inside.

-" _Hinata…_ "

Her father approaches with a worried look, but she stops him with a hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, she manages to put a soft smile in her lips.

-" _I'll be fine_ " -Her voice doesn't crack, and that's as big a victory as the time she stepped in front of Pein- " _I just need some time for myself._ "

Nobody argues, nobody here would question the Clan Head anyway, but the elders would've found a way to make their disapproval known, if it came to that.

That night, Hanabi knocked her door.

But she dismissed her.

The next day, no doubt, her old team would find her.

But she'll politely excuse herself.

She only wants to be alone, and to be left alone. Her heart died with Naruto-kun, even if it's still beating. Yes, Hyuuga Hinata is no more. She'll keep on breathing and walking, for the Hyuuga need their Head, but from now on, she'll become just Hyuuga-sama.

That fits, somehow. She can't help but wonder how people would react to her rejecting her name and embracing her role. She'll be a perfect example of a Clan Head's virtues. A guilty pleasure surges, imagining her father reaction to that. She's not… bitter about how she was treated during childhood. Not exactly. But showing Hiashi Hyuuga the daughter he once claimed to want would fill her with vindication nevertheless.

-" _Now, that's a dark face if I've ever seen one, brat. And trust me, I've seen my share._ "

An unexpected voice, right when she's at her weakest moment, manages to get a panicked yelp out of her, even if she immediately recovers her composure. Turning her head towards the offending voice, the bizarre visage greeting her from the window's frame almost manages to crumble it again.

-" _If the word 'cute' leaves your lips I'm leaving_ " -A small red-furred fox warns her with a high-pitched voice- " _I'd normally gather chakra for a couple of centuries after dying before reforming, you better appreciate what I'm doing here, brat._ "

-" _Ku… Kurama-san?"_ -There's only one tail, and the size is all wrong. But there's no doubt about the identity- " _How?_ "

-" _We bijuu are pretty much immortal. Without that ridiculously thorough seal Naruto had I would've just got free when he died, but even like this it only managed to dissipate my chakra. In time I'll be the same as always._ "

-" _And what brings you here?"_

There's a hint of hope fluttering somewhere in her chest. ' _I'd normally gather chakra for a couple of centuries before reforming'_ the bijuu had said. There must be reason for Kurama to manifest so cut- so soon.

 _-"Well, I guessed if someone was willing to try some Naruto-worthy crazy gambit to undo the damage, that would be you._ "

Does she dare hope? A moment ago, she was willing to let herself die. A shiver runs down her spine. ' _Undo the damage_ ' he said. Naruto-kun would be back. And it would be because of _her_. For that, she would do anything.

-" _Anything?_ " -The bijuu taunts. Did she say that out loud?- " _Even put a risk your clan and the whole world?_ "

That question stops her in her tracks, what does Kurama-san have in mind for it to put the whole world at risk? No… that's a stupid question, only brought forward by the habit of putting the needs of others first. Weighed against Naruto-kun's life… duty is light as a feather.

As Kurama-san explains, Hinata can't help but conclude it's a Naruto-worthy crazy gambint. Giving the situation though, is more than due time to try his methods.

* * *

With a start, Toneri rises his head. What he's feeling right now makes no sense.

-" _Byakugan-hime? Is that really you?_ "

-" _Otsutsuki-san, it's been a long time._ "

-" _The path to the moon should be closed."_

 _-"We took the long way here."_

Toneri finally turns around, facing an orange-clad Hinata. Even sightless, or maybe all the more because of it, he can only gape at the sight before him. Warm and gentle, cold and determined. He'd never dreamt that perfect Byakugan-hime could become even more beautiful. And yet…

-" _What brings you here tonight?"_

Fear grasps his heart. This is no longer the gentle soul he once knew. Or maybe she's finally found something stronger than kindness. The next word only confirm his suspicions.

-" _ **[Tenseigan]**_ _._ "

When she lands back on Earth, her eyes show the white flower of reincarnation.

Now she only needs a little power boost. But when they reach Takigakure, an unexpected figure greets them.

-" _Sasuke-kun?_ "

-" _Those eyes._ "

Ah, the proverbial Uchiha loquacity. It must be easy life to just drop a couple of words and leave all the work to others.

-" _I'll bring Naruto-kun back._ "

The pressure of silence is overwhelming. Sasuke-kun just stares with his mismatched eyes. He's done nothing threatening, but Hinata's breath increases. Even with **[Tenseigan]** and Kurama's **[Chakra Mode]** , he's probably an impossible opponent. If he realizes her mind, he does nothing to ease her worries, allowing the silence to last a couple of minutes.

-" _Un._ "

Sasuke's grunt sounds somewhat affirmative as he walks away. It's safe to assume he won't get in the way. The rest is easy.

* * *

Brimming with the power of the Hero's Water, Hinata is as ready as she'll ever be. The last problem would be to actually do the deed.

-" _So, Kurama-san… What exactly am I supposed to do now?_ "

-" _What do you mean? That Tenseigan thing is your family's heirloom, aren't you supposed to know?_ "

-" _If the Hyuuga ever knew the techniques of the Moon, we lost them at some point after arriving at Earth, didn't Rikudo Sennin-sama teach you or your brothers?_ "

-" _That's the power of his brother, Father never knew how to use it._ "

At the sudden silence, the caw of a crow sticks like a sore thumb ' _Aho, aho..._ '

-" _Wha… what do we do now, Kurama-san! The Hero's Water effect won't last for long!_ "

-" _Damn, it's too late to fly back to the moon and ask that Toneri guy._ " -There's some mumbled words, suspiciously sounding like ' _what would Naruto do?_ '- " _Oh, whatever! You'll have to use guts and pull it out somehow!_ "

-" _E… even if you say that…_ "

As much as Hinata has grown used with Naruto's 'do or die' approach at life, she's always been one for exhaustive preparation before jumping to action. For people like her, finding themselves bursting out with raw power without a clear plan is far from inspirational. Rather she hasn't felt this panicked since she decided to put feelings aside and take over the Hyuuga clan.

-" _Risk it or lose it! We only have one chance (Dattebayo)!_ "

-"' _Dattebayo?'_ "

-" _Sh… Shut up! I dare you coexist with him for so long without picking up some mannerisms! Now focus inside your mind, we'll try something from there._ "

Those words, so very much like Naruto's, calm her down like a balm. Do what you can, but do _all_ you can. Then you'll have no regrets. Inhaling deeply, her focus goes inside. With Kurama-san's help, it's easy to find herself in an inner garden surrounded by mist. Kit-kurama sits in the veranda, seemingly interested in the scenery.

-" _So this is the inside of your mind, Byakugan-hime. As expected, is a beautiful, yet sad place._ "

With those words, Toneri jumps from the rooftop in front of her.

-" _Toneri-kun? What are you doing here?_ "

-" _You took my Chakra to activate the_ _ **[Tenseigan]**_ _, is it that surprising to find a trace of me within your soul?_ "

-" _Oh! This actually saves time!_ " -Kurama-san interrupts- " _You loser can tell the brat how to do the reincarnation thingie and we'll be done with this before the Hero's Water runs out!_ "

-" _No._ " -Toneri-kun doesn't give them time to make any question before throwing his own- " _What would you do with the power to remake you choices, Byakugan-hime?_ "

-" _I would make sure Naruto-kun survives!_ "

-" _That's not enough._ " -Empty eye sockets full of pity stare at her- " _You would waste away, looking at him from the shadows, choosing duty over happiness even after gathering the courage to speak out your feelings. I won't see that happen again._ "

-" _The Hyuuga clan needs me. Naruto-kun would be better off with someone less burdened._ "

-" _Nonsense! Will you make the same mistake again? I won't stand for it!_ " -Is scary, Toneri-kun's fury can be tasted in his voice, stronger than ever. Seeing her reel back, he softens his tone- " _I did love you, Byakugan-hime. After losing you… no, I never owned you, didn't I? After Naruto took you back to your home, and after taking the time to actually know you. I truly did._ "

His gaze trails around the garden, seemingly piercing the ever present mist. _When did the mist grow so close?_

-" _And I respect Naruto. He bested me at my best, and broke my self-righteousness, forcing me to listen to others._ " -He sighs and looks back at her- " _Promise me you'll follow through your feelings this time around, and I'll teach you how to use the reincarnating eye to turn back the pages of history._ "

Hinata's heart clenches. Is this fair? Will she be forced to abandon duty for happiness? Like a surprise chapter, turning a long, sad story around in mere pages, a golden path is offered to her. A path she doesn't deserve.

-" _Well, brat._ " -With a playful tone, the kit interrupts her thoughts- " _If you were going to egoistically turn back time, you might as well go for the full package. Is not like you don't have any chance with Naruto, right?_ "

-" _But.. I can't do that!_ "

-" _Why not? Didn't you abandon duty for him already? Even if you fail to rewind now, you've already failed as the Clan Head. Your choice isn't between love and duty anymore, brat. You can only choose love or nothing at all._ " -Kurama-san's grin grows wider- " _Seems to me you're doomed to chase him this time._ "

Is that really true? She certainly can't think of a way out. But still…

-" _Our time grows shorter, Byakugan-hime. If you don't decide quickly, the choice will be made for you._ "

-" _Yeah, come on, brat! Grow a pair already!_ "

-" _Oh, alright!_ " -Two against one, no fair!- " _I promise! Now tell me how to go back!_ "

* * *

The cicadas' cry wake her from her slumber. Groggily, she rubs a hand against her eyes, idly wondering how long she's slept. After a satisfactorily long rub, eyelids tentatively open. Maybe they have a couple of false-starts before achieving the feat, but eventually the world fills with light.

Actually making sense of her surroundings takes a bit longer. It's the back garden of her childhood's home. Not that the garden had changed much since those faraway days, but the growth of the trees planted to commemorate Hanabi and her own birthdays are a dead giveaway.

With unprecedented (under the current circumstances) quick wit she realizes she's still dreaming and cuddles again, willing to squeeze every last second of peace without mercy.

-" _You're not very good in the morning, aren't you brat?_ "

She only answers with a vaguely affirmative grunt before turning around.

-" _As amusing as this looks from here, maybe you should try to wake up?_ "

There's a vaguely negative grunt.

-" _And you brat looked so prim and proper, Naruto will never believe this._ "

Naruto-kun…

Recent memory quicks in, and sleepiness jumps out the window. She looks down at her child hands, with short and somehow chubby fingers. Up to the high (really high) rooftop that just yesterday she could touch without jumping. Then her hands go over her hair, short like she's never had in years. Yes, she's back alright. But..

-"Ku… Kurama-san? How did you…? Naruto-kun's seal… Eeeh?"

 **There's still much left to say about Hinata's Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation. Next time, we'll see how she readjusts to her childhood, and what she plans for the future (a brand new future, were she promised to chase happiness instead of duty). But baby steps, for now we'll leave her here, panicking. She's at her cutests when panicking.**

…

 **I'm evil.**

* * *

 **So! It sounded all dark and drama, but then Kurama and Hinata noticed they had no clue. What can I do? I like dark, but can't** _ **keep**_ **things dark. Bad humor is just a part of me, so they'll alternate, hopefully without clashing.**

 **About writing a Peggy Sue fic… Intellectually, I understand the genre isn't supposed to be good writing, but lo and behold! I find myself enjoying them every time. Why not write my own, then? Specially when I'm not exactly Shakespeare myself. Let's see how this goes.**


	2. A Princess from the Future

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu! (I can't believe I forgot my trademarked greeting after only a year...)**

 **As it often happens with new works, enthusiasm guaranteed a quick update. I'd usually leave some comment here about my life to make this less impersonal, but you're not interested in how time-consuming it is to play Fate/Grand Order in two different servers, right? No, I thought not.**

 **So, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A princess from the future**

* * *

When you're a princess from the future living in the body of your mousy twelve-year old self, there's a lot of things in your mind. Specially if you have _plans_ and _questions_. Plans that involve a lot of agonising over details out of your control and questions delving into the relatively uncharted territory of time-space jutsus and bijuu chakra.

For one, while **[Tenseigan]** had brought her back to the past, it didn't seem to survive the journey. But that was a minor issue, she was more than capable of using her **[Byakugan]** , and the reincarnation eyes were never really hers anyway. More troublesome was the fact she was back at the physical prowess and chakra reserves of a child.

It was frustrating, really, to know all the advanced theory and know-how of imposing techniques, but be incapable of performing due to poor conditioning and underdeveloped chakra coils. The knowledge will surely save time, but she'll have to retrain from pretty much zero again. Funny, for all chakra was supposed to be half-dependent on mental state, the little extra reserves she had weren't due to her mind, but the kit-like Kurama-san.

And wasn't that another delightfully uncomfortable fact? The yin part of Kurama-san should be sealed in the shinigami's belly, as the yang should lie sealed within Naruto-kun. But there was a future Kurama-san inside her too. Or maybe just a 'chakra ghost' as he called itself: The memories of the future Kurama-san carried along with her, grasping at the leftover traces of its own essence.

It was uncertain whether or not he'll dissipate in time or remain around so long as she didn't pull from the bijuu chakra reserves within her, but in any case. **[Chakra Mode]** was a big no. Maybe a last-ditch suicide move at best.

So many uncertainties! How in the name of Heavens could she ever think traveling to the past through poorly studied means was a good idea? And that's without getting into details. Little, uncomfortable details like how was she supposed to make a difference this time around. In time, Naruto-kun would become strong even without her, stronger than anyone else. And yet he had died a thankless death away from family and friends. She needed to make him even stronger than the Naruto-kun she once knew. But she was just a child without do or say in the matters of Konoha!

Maybe that was a good place to start, she couldn't do much about her age, but a well-respected Heiress had a lot more political weight than the stuttering mess she was the first time around. There was still a whole month before graduating to make an impression. Granted, that meant only a month to change her father's mind. But one has to start somewhere.

Even then, a sudden change would raise brows and, in time, be remembered when she inevitably messed up later on. Nobody is perfect, and being a time traveler is too big of a secret. Better take care of not leaving any unnecessary hint. What she required now was plausible believability. A motivational incident.

That was as much of a plan as ' _I should cook something for dinner'_ , but it was a start. Maybe a walk outside the Clan complex would give her the much needed inspiration. She starts getting ready with a dreamy disposition. This is bound to be nostalgic, all the old building Pein has yet to destroy…

-" _Oi brat! Are you really going out like that? What happened with impersonating yourself?_ "

Hinata stops and makes a double-take at her getup, hand already putting the hairbrush down after… grooming. Intense and thorough grooming that left her literally sparkling.

-" _And let's not mention_ " -Kurama-san follows up- " _your choice in clothing. When did child-you ever wear a yukata outside the complex?_ "

-" _Oh my you're absolutely right! This won't do at all…_ "

It takes the best part of another hour, all that time heavily spiced with ' _did I really use to wear it like this?'_ , ' _Dear me, I really was a shy thing back then!"_ and other such cries of incredulity, but she's finally ready to make a valiant attempt at behaving like expected. Kurama-san's, approval is short lived, though, the very moment she reaches from her door…

-" _Stance! Lower that head, brat! Slump those shoulders!_ " -He lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh- " _For the love of… What am I doing teaching a human how act timid of all things?_ "

Others might take offense on the rough words, Hinata has had her fair share of well-intended grumpies and other social inepts though, so she smiles and complies instead, aware of the concern poorly concealed underneath. There's a whole village waiting for her, and she wonders how it'll look without the rose-tinted glasses of memory.

* * *

Inspiration-wise, reconnecting with the old Konoha hadn't been particularly successful. On the other hand, it worked wonders in her awareness. So many things -unsavory things- she had missed as a child... Where she'd once been too busy stuttering and worrying about what others would think about her, she had now the presence of mind to actually take a look at what others thought of her. It wasn't pretty.

An irritatingly insecure child they were forced to show deference to, in fear of insulting the mighty Hyuuga. Most people subtly avoided her, plastering a cornered smile in their lips when they couldn't think how to politely get the hell away, resignation in their eyes and tension in their faces. That hurt.

Not everybody was like that, fortunately. Some people (those from middle-class civilian families, unconcerned with shinobi clans and too low in the food chain to worry about the economical power of the Hyuuga) simply ignored her, with a cold honesty that quickly became refreshing. And then there was Kurenai-sensei. That hurt too.

Not at first, of course. It was nice to see that warm smile, free of the wrinkles loss and years (and raising a hellion as a single mother) had carved on her face. But part of the magic was missing. They hadn't bonded yet as a team. That sent her thinking about what to change this time around… and that made her wonder how much exactly she could influence the teams.

-" _Kurama-san, I've been thinking…_ "

-" _Kurama._ "

-" _I… sorry?_ "

-" _You can drop the -san, brat. We're stuck together on this, there's no point in honorifics._ "

-" _I couldn't..._ "

-" _Brat! You'll do it or I swear on Father I'll make sure you wake up with the first light of dawn for the rest of your short and meaningless life!_ "

Now that threat is serious business. Hinata nods meekly.

-" _Good, now what were you saying?_ "

-" _If we manage to get some respect in time..._ "

-" _You mean, 'after we get some respect', but whatever, keep on._ "

-" _Maybe we can affect the teams composition. Being together with Naruto-kun will give us the most chances to influence him._ "

-" _Yeah! We can send that Uchiha brat with the mongrel and the bug-hugger!_ "

-" _Actually… that'll make a terrible team, and Naruto-kun kind of needs his rivalry with Sasuke-kun. I was thinking of replacing Sakura-chan…_ "

It was no secret that Sasuke-kun's rivalry had motivated Naruto-kun to improve, and the same could probably be said the other way around. Pulling those two apart might have unwanted consequences, and there was no clear advantage. Orochimaru was smart enough to lure Sasuke-kun into abandoning the village regardless of their relationship and, without Naruto-kun to anchor him, Heavens know what might derive from that.

On the other hand, as mean as it sounded, in team seven Sakura-chan was carried ahead and somewhat neglected by two powerhorses that pulled the weight of missions by themselves and kept their jounin-sensei busy. Kiba-kun and Shiba-kun were great team players. They wouldn't allow Sakura-chan to fall behind, nor hog Kurenai-sensei's full attention to themselves. They might even be better off with that arrangement.

-" _Ah, The wallflower! Sorry, she slipped my mind. But I guess that might work too._ "

Hinata nods again. Yes, that arrangement might work the best after all, and would be good to work with Naruto-kun more often. It wasn't all good, though, she'd miss Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. For those team-oriented people, it would be impossible to reach the same level of camaraderie they had in the past, no matter how much effort she puts into it.

There still was the matter of how to pull it off, though. Kurenai-sensei had, in time, explained her team how she'd bet on a track and reconnaissance team. No doubt she'll fight hard for that ideal lineup. Failing that, she was her mentor, and would try to at least be on charge of her. Maybe things could be arranged to put Sakura-chan, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun with Kakashi-sensei?

-" _Brat._ "

-" _Yes, Kurama-san?_ "

-" _Listening you think hurts my head. Won't you at least drop honorifics while thinking to yourself? Also, drop mine at once or suffer._ "

-" _But, Kurama…_ "

-" _Every. Morning. At. Dawn's. Edge._ "

Hinata sighs in defeat, she's sure Kurama never gave this much trouble to Naruto back in the day, and they didn't even get along! Maybe she should devote some time to study fuuinjutsu?

-" _Brat…_ "

Such is the killing intent behind that word, she lets out a panicked whimper.

* * *

-" _This is boring, brat._ "

-" _Boring indeed, Kurama._ "

-" _Run by me again why we're sitting in the veranda doing nothing instead of training._ "

-" _Because at twelve I was a bumbling ball of insecurities without the courage to act on her own initiative and it'll be terribly suspicious if I suddenly jumped into high-level training by myself._ " -Or any kind of training, really- " _At least we can practice control like this._ "

-" _But this is more boring than Father's history lessons!_ " -Hinata can't help but wonder if Kurama's current form is reverting him to childhood or he was always like this under that whole 'nine-tailed fox from hell' routine- " _Hey, I heard that! Anyway, can't we go stalk Naruto or any other shit you used to do with your time? I swear, another ten minutes of this and I'll flip._ "

She ignores the whining demigod and focuses back in that slippery first step of her plan: Finding a suitable excuse for a radical change. The obvious applicants have already been turned down.

She cannot suddenly flip at Father or Hanabi without stepping into that dangerous ' _out of character'_ territory she was trying to get rid of in the first place. Being kidnapped again would be a convenient excuse for a change of image, and it was actually feasible to arrange… with time. No way she can get it done in less than a month.

Getting half beaten-to-death by Neji-nii-sama (oops, honorifics again!) sounded like a good plan, but he was too mindful of his station and wouldn't be easily provoked to step out of his place. Actually it was a small wonder how much he lost it during the chuunin exams… maybe Naruto's gift to piss off people.

On a less… Orthodox approach, things like prophetic dreams and inspiration from Heavens didn't have much appeal. Credibility was still the main point, after all. And she absolutely refused to collide with a three or fall from a rooftop. That was plain lame, and wasn't that suitable to inspire respect either.

To think she used to complain about having her hands tied as a Clan Head… She had _power_ back then, people listened to her and the Elders had to bother with sidestepping her instructions and outmaneuvering her actions. Now she was a literal zero. With a sigh, she finally stands up.

-" _Alright then,._ " -Is hard to argue something you agree with- " _Let's go stalk Naruto._ "

Ignoring Kurama's snort, she leaves the garden. Heavens know she could use a bit of cheer about right now.

* * *

The day was definitely looking better. The sun shone, the birds chirped, some experimental Kikaichu strain had killed off Konoha's cicada population and Naruto was being Naruto. Fortunately for the active peacekeeping shift, today being Naruto involved unrelenting throwing training and not… Let's say painting the Hokage monument and then run circles around anyone chasing after him.

Naruto… The stubbornness painted on his face as he searched the bushes for stray shuriken was inspiring, The deep blue of his eyes as he focused back on the targets was enough to send butterflies on her stomach, even after all this time. His form while throwing, missing more than half of the marks was… a bit pathetic, to be honest.

It's one thing to remember your lifelong crush being on the clumsy side when you were kids, and a very different one seeing it first hand with the critical eye of an adult shinobi. It was really awful, and that image didn't mesh well with the hard-working boy she had watched ditching games and fun in favor of training for years, nor with the talented man he'll eventually grown into either.

So if he didn't neglect working hard and he wasn't (in spite of some rumors going around) mentally challenged, there was only one explanation for this.

-" _That bad, huh?_ "

-" _Brat, that's the demon boy you're looking at, who in this village would bother teaching him properly?_ " -Kurama stops, pondering a new idea- " _Actually… Wanna bet on how many people went out of their way to trip him?_ "

To know how much he'd been wronged by the Village he loved so much stung, especially because she hadn't even thought about it before. She was too naive as a child, and by the time she grew up, the problem was a thing of the past. Naruto wasn't precisely one to hold grudges. She would like to think that, had she known, it would've been the push she needed to actually approach him. But it wasn't a very realistic thought.

-"Naruto-kun…" -Before knowing it, she's stepped from her hiding spot, and is approaching him- "I..."

-"Wha-?!" -Naruto turns with a start, but he recovers quickly- "Hinata-chan, right? What are you doing here?"

-"We… well… I saw you training here and…" -She trails off, unsure of how to continue. Because she can't very well say it feels painful to watch him train and it definitely has nothing to do with rising heart rates, breath shortage or out-of-control-hormones- "I wondered if… maybe we can train together? The Academy tests are almost here!"

The shrill she ends the sentence with doesn't make her proud, but at least she kept coherence. Naruto makes a surprised face, and then eyes her suspiciously, but finally slips into a thoughtful mood for a moment before accepting her offer with a wide smile. Since she was once Clan Head of the Most Noble Hyuuga House, there's no way that smile makes her feel faint on the head or sends electricity from her toes upwards.

-" _Oi brat! What're you thinking? How's this in-character?_ "

Hinata doesn't bother answering. Her goal has always been to make a difference and, since her arrival, she's agonised about how exactly achieve that. Setting aside pretentious façades and political maneuvering, here and now she can do it. Is simple, really, just being there for him when he has no one else.

Nothing to do with how her heart tries to pop out right through her throat.

* * *

Feeling exhausted but strangely refreshed, Hinata walks back home. Even if Naruto didn't offer to escort her on the way back, that's hardly surprising and not enough to burst her bubble. It's been a really productive session, and Naruto's technique improved by leagues just by showing him proper academy stances and lending him shuriken actually intended to work.

But that's just natural, isn't it? She's always known he's a natural-born genius. Her lips curve upwards remembering his 'real' gradutation. To steal the Forbidden Scroll and manage to master the **[Kage Bunshin]** in a matter of hours… How did people manage to _not_ see his overflowing talent? Prejudice really is a scary thing. Not that she's one to talk, though.

Wait a moment…

Run that again…

' **[Kage Bunshin]'**? No, it wasn't that. 'Overflowing talent'? 'Prejudice'? No, not that either… 'Steal' 'Forbidden'... That's it!

-" _I got it, Kurama-san! I got our plausible believability!_ "

-" _Honorifics brat!_ " -That answer is practically a reflex by now, but when he actually process the words, Hinata can _hear_ him squint his eyes in suspicion- " _You sound awfully enthusiastic about this. Your last flash of inspiration got you throwing cover to flirt like a vixen in heat, I hope this one makes more sense._ "

-" _Drugs!_ "

Can a spiritual body residing inside your soul drop to the floor? They certainly can sound like it.

-" _No, listen to me_ " -She continues- " _Anybody can do something crazy in a moment of weakness, is just a matter of doing something crazy that justifies a permanent change._ "

-" _Like a life-or-death struggle by overdose? I didn't realize we were that desperate yet. Were would we find drugs anyway? It's not like you can buy then at any stand… Oh, right, Ninja Village. Nevermind that. Still think it's dangerous and stupid._ "

But Hinata ignores him. She doesn't have a recreational drug in mind, but something she might actually put to good use. If only Kurama could read her thoughts, he'll surely agree with her plan.

-" _Eh… brat? I sorta can. And still against it._ "

* * *

Infiltrating a heavily guarded storage compound is a far more manageable feat when one holds the **[Byakugan]**. Unless, of course, the guards also have it, then it becomes a fool's errand. Specially when they are adults with their range of sights completely developed and you are still a twelve years old child.

-" _So, brat, run by me again what do we have in our side, because the picture in my head has seven letters and reads 'failure'_ "

-" _Well, I was counting on your senses to pinpoint the guard's location even if they're too far to see them, and my experience with the_ _ **[Byakugan]**_ _to map a route of blind points._ "

-" _And how's that going?_ "

-" _Timing it right, we can get pretty close to the prize before being detected. But that'll give us five minutes at most, and even if the codes I remember from our time are already useful, the delayed opening mechanism means we won't get inside before getting caught._ "

-" _Much less getting out afterwards. How about giving up on this and trying something that… you know… has a chance of success? And maybe won't risk your life, if that's not asking for much?_ "

-" _Oh, but we do have a chance of success, Kurama-san._ "

-" _I don't like that smile. Also, honorifics._ "

-" _First, with a liberal use of explosive tags, we can work around the opening mechanism._ " -Kurama shudders, listening with the horrified fascination one saves for a pyromaniac talking about gasoline and matches- " _And second… I don't need to get out._ "

Half an hour later, a couple of disheveled guards escort Hyuuga Hiashi to the clan's most secured and secret warehouse, where he finds her eldest daughter besides a still smoking hole in the safe, laying against a wall and fighting to remain conscious.

-"Hinata? What have you done? The **[One Moon Divine Medicine]** is forbidden for a reason!"

-"Fa… ther?" -Hinata shudders, holding back a convulsion- "I was… tired… of being weak."

A bit weak to congratulate herself for her performing skills, she lets her eyes close and lets darkness swallow her world.

-" _Gotta hand it to you, crazy brat. You'll either wake up stronger than ever or won't wake up at all._ " -Kurama grumbles- " _This isn't what I had in mind when I encouraged you to act more like Naruto..._ "

* * *

 **And with that, we end today's chapter! First we leave Hinata panicking, then we finish with her falling unconscious. Will the cliffhangers ever end? Will rain ever fall upwards?**

 **About the [One Moon Divine Medicine], it's not from Naruto, and won't behave here exactly the same way it did on it's original work ("The Breaker", if you must know). I simply borrowed a fitting name for my purposes, and there's enough legendary drugs to increase your Chakra/Ki/Spirit Power/Whatever relevant life energy around without me needing to make up a new one.**

 **Philosophy aside, I've done some thinking about how I want to structure this series. If things go as planned (they kinda tend to not go, but one can only hope) The entire story will have two works. MEoR encompassing first season, until the epic battle in the Valley of the End, and will more or less follow canon events with a lot of backstage dealings to spice things up. Then a second work will continue the story after the timeskip, where Hinata applies a heavier hand on the world events and tries to change everything.**

 **Also, considering recent events, I feel forced to remind everybody this is a work of fiction and the protagonist actions and decisions are not always recommendable. Please exercise common sense before trying to replicate the actions of overpowered ninja from a fantasy world. Winners don't use drugs.**


	3. Taking the Reins

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu!**

 **Enthusiasm still reigns supreme. But the first real test is underway! You see, my holidays end today. Let's see if I can keep the pace while at work (Actually, it might even increase, it's happened before. Just don't get your hopes too high because it's too soon to say.)**

 **Also, and this might be worse, there's a brand new copy of Fate/Extella waiting for my return at home. Let's hope I don't forget to eat this week...**

 **Anyway, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Taking the reins**

* * *

There's a blazing sun wanting to engulf the world. The flames from its corona dance and lash out, and seem like tentacles reaching out towards her. She wants to get away. She can't, the sun exists all around her. No matter where she moves to, she'll only draw closer to it. So she remains in place, curled up hugging her knees and incapable of doing anything. The heat of the daystar rises within her.

There's a small moon, silently orbiting around her, getting in the way of the flame-lashes as if to protect her. But the heat still rises. There's a beast, gluttonously devouring the fire, as if to eat out the sun. But the heat still rises.

The heat rises, and the fear makes her restless. All her muscles cry for release and she still doesn't dare move. But the restlessness and the heat keep rising, turning into pain. It hurts, remaining still, seeing things get worse and worse and not daring to act. Her heart hurts and, at this rate, it'll explode and kill her before the flames can burn her body.

Slowly, she moves. Uncoiling her body seems to take years, but she finally stands straight. Somehow she feels a little better. Experimentally, she flexes her hand. It explodes in flames.

It felt good.

It doesn't burn.

It was a release.

She flexes the other hand, and it explodes in flames too. More release.

Experimentally, she crouches and stands again. Fire flees her body, releasing harmless flames all around her.

She gets it now, moving is good. The heat only hurts if you allow it to pile up. It's odd, and she can't make any sense out of it.

So instead of thinking, she starts walking, then she breaks into a run. It feels good.

Flames suddenly rise in front of her, but she's not afraid anymore. She cleanly runs through them, falling straight into her Inner Garden. The mist is gone, the place is besieged by sunflames instead.

-" _Welcome back, brat! I was wondering when you'd deign appearing!_ "

-" _Kurama-san? What's happening?_ "

-" _Honorifics! You swallowed a pill that becomes a chakra reactor when inside a human body, brat, what do you think it's happening? Chakra overload is burning you from inside out!_ "

 _-"How long have I been dreaming?_ "

-" _How am I supposed to know? I was busy keeping you alive! If not for this loser here you would've bursted into flames ten times over already!_ "

-" _I didn't mind, Byakugan-hime_ " -Toneri's voice manages to startle her again. She seriously should get used to him stalking her mind already- " _It was my pleasure. Still, a moon cycle is ending and I grow weary. You might want to break the trance soon._ "

-" _Almost a month… the graduation!_ "

-" _Well brat, that thing you ate was pretty much a suicide pill. What did you expect it would happen_?"

To be honest, she had pictured a hellish suffering she'd pull through with discipline and determination, not to spend a whole month with nightmarish hallucinations while others protected her from self-destruction, but she can't very well say that out loud.

-" _Brat… mindscape, remember? We can hear you think._ " -At least he doesn't poke fun beyond a loud cackle- " _Seems to me you didn't think this one through._ "

-" _This didn't go as I had pictured_ " -She concedes diplomatically- " _What exactly transpired, then?_ "

-" _Couldn't tell you much more, brat. The medicine forced a massive amount of chakra through your system, violently expanding your coils and capacity. Without me here to heal the damage, it would've also killed you. Since you did pass out and couldn't burn out the excess, it should've turned you the dark side of a toast too. But now that it's over you should be a powerhorse. Not jinchuuriki level, but… Okay, maybe Shukaku-level, but no more. Just keep in mind you still recharge at your natural rate. Once your reserves are out, you'll probably take months to be in top condition again._ "

-" _Unless I take the drug again,_ "

-" _If you do something this crazy again, you can go save Naruto alone. Nothing's worth going through this shit._ "

Empty threats, but he's earned his right to be grumpy.

-" _Can we hide it?"_

-" _Anyone with your family eyes will see your chakra coils have grown a lot, but maybe I can do something about everything else. It won't fool a good sensor though."_

-" _That'll be plenty for now. What about you, Toneri-kun? I thought you were gone._ "

-" _I prefer to keep to myself unless you require my help"_ -He says, non-committedly- " _And I'll probably slumber for a long time after this feat. But know I'll be at your service were you to ever really need me._ "

Right… Toneri isn't as bad as he once was, but having an ex-pretender residing inside one's mind is creepy no matter how nice he turns out to be.

-"... _Byakugan-hime, if someone forced you to invade my home and steal my chakra it definitively wasn't me." -Mindscape, yes. At least he sounds more amused than hurt- "By the way, the_ _ **[Tenseigan]**_ _has been active in your eyes all this month. I doubt anyone knows what the flower of reincarnation means, but if someone has seen your irises there might be uncomfortable questions._ "

With those words, Toneri excuses himself and fades away.

-" _Then, everything is alright now? We don't have to do anything with all this fire?_ "

-" _Nah, the medicine stopped working when you arrived here, the fire only represents your new reserves. It's fine to go back to whatever you brat do when you're not in a drug-induced coma._ "

* * *

-"Someone call Hiashi-sama! Hinata-sama woke up!"

With those words, the pleasantly quiet mood of the Hyuuga medical wing (not Konoha's hospital, of course, the Clan won't risk losing face by publicising this incident) turns to panicked activity faster than a kicked ant's nest. Hinata wonders if it was too late to close her eyes and fake a relapse. But no, there's Father kicking the door open (metaphorically, it was a sliding door and they aren't so great at being kicked open) surprisingly with Hanabi and Neji in tow.

The first thing he does is activate his **[Byakugan]** , frantically inspecting her. It's unpleasant business, to be scanned from head to toe with eyes that make no difference between a bunker wall and see-through negligee. At least there's no need to feign skittishness anymore.

-"Father."

-"Hinata."

She knew Father would be surprised, but to let it show in his face, her calm tone must be truly astonishing for him.

-" _Who can blame him, brat? This month's probably been frantic for the whole family and here you are, cool as a watermelon in sunglasses._ "

-"How do you feel? Do you remember what happened?"

-"I grew sick of being weak" -She answers. There's a glint of steel in her words, painstakingly sharpened by long years as a Clan Head. But for anyone of this time, it's an overnight change that'll hopefully shock them enough to oversee any inconsistency she lets out later- "I took the **[One Moon Divine Medicine]**. Then… I dreamed."

She locks gazes with him at this point, with rehearsed intensity. This is probably the most important moment, politics-wise, of her new life. How strong an impression she can make of her 'new her' will determine an great part of it. Father's face remains stoic, but he swallows with anticipation.

 _-"_ I dreamed about the price of weakness, about being left behind by my Village and Family. _"_ -All made out, but still a believable projection of her fears- _"_ And about the path to avoid all that. I found my resolve, Father. But... _"_

Her hesitation is only half-performance this time Here comes the hardest part, to figure out what transpired during this month, and how much she needs to explain.

-"I don't really feel any stronger." -She finishes- "I was under the impression the changes from the pill should be immediate and obvious, did I misunderstand something?"

-"Your chakra coils seem to have reinforced, but that's everything I can see" -The answer isn't as clarifying as it looks. Since Father can and will lie to her if he thinks that's for the good of the Clan- "The **[One Moon Divine Medicine]** seems to have failed, indeed. It's a true miracle you're still breathing."

-"So there's no shortcut after all…" -A calculated answer, showing just the right amount of discouragement and acceptance- "I apologize for my selfish actions, Father. I acted without thinking it through and failed, wasting a rare and important medicine. For all it's worth, I'll work hard to improve myself and the clan nevertheless. This experience has opened my eyes."

A thoughtful silence invades the room after her words

-"The theft of such valuable resource would indeed send the Hyuuga Clan as a whole in a headhunt until the culprit was caught" -He finally announces- "Fortunately, the Clan Heiress can't very well steal what's hers to begin with, so I see no need to go that far."

-"Then!?"

-"You WILL make up for the safe you vandalised, though." -He draws a slow breath before continuing- "I've had plenty time to think during this incident, pondering about your actions and whether someone with the drive and resources to steal one of our most heavily guarded treasures can really be called a failure. Maybe the fault resides on me and the way I pressured you, maybe I couldn't see my own daughter's good points and obsessed over small things that can be worked with instead of squashed. _"_

That's the closer Father's ever been to apologising by far. And to bring it out without being pressured into it… He must feel responsible for the whole incident. Hinata feels something warm in her chest. One thing is _knowing_ your Father cares about you, and a very different one _feeling it_. Right now, she could probably get away with hugging him. It's a real shame she can't afford to.

-"That said, my… misconceptions gave you a lot of leeway. If you really intend to make the Clan proud, your actions will be closely examined from now on. Additional training on the family's Gentle Fist will be provided as often as your shinobi duties allow and negligence will be punished. You'll also be expected to assist Clan meetings and receive personal lessons with me about them. This is not a reward. You'll grow to see the time spend in life and death missions as leisure time. But this is the bare minimum for a serious Hyuuga Heir. You still have time to back out."

Hinata's smile has been gradually growing during this tirade and now is too late to hide her completely out of character ' _bring it on_ ' expression. But really, it all sounded like the crash-course she had to take after Father's retirement, just comfortably paced in manageable lessons. What was there to be afraid of?

-"Of course, Father" -Since it's too late act timid, she might as well press for a bit more- "Could a spar session with Hanabi and Neji-niisan be arranged soon? It seems like my body aches for action after this long slumber."

-" _Brat? Why's it that every time you make that face, your thoughts scare the shit out of a natural disaster-level demon like me?_ "

* * *

Some time later, Hinata slips into the water of the empty onsen, letting out a satisfied groan. It's been good exercise.

-" _So what do you think about the spars?_ "

-" _I think it's a wonder you ever lost to the chibi-brat. Why did anyone call her a prodigy anyway? It was pathetic._ "

-" _Hanabi is doing her best, but she was a 'prodigy' in name only, claimed as such to save face, that with a mess like me as the Heiress and Nii-sama belonging to the Branch Family. To be honest, the problem always was I couldn't bring myself to hurt her._ "

-" _And what changed this time around?_ "

-" _I learnt love hurts_ " -She jokes away… because that's surely a joke- " _Anyway, I was wondering about Nii-sama."_

 _-"That guy was good, he was holding back and still handed your ass to you._ "

-" _I was holding back too."_

 _-"Yeah, sure brat, but he could tell. It was painted all over his face. That you chose to lose instead of revealing more really got to him."_

-" _He's still obsessed about power, He'll come around_ _._ "

 _-"Yeah, whatever. For now I'd train hard. There's no guarantee you can defeat him even going full throttle._ "

-" _As expected of nii-sama. But now that I've got an excuse, training shouldn't be a problem anymore. If only we knew for sure what Father thinks..._ "

-" _You think he lied?_ "

-" _Not necessarily, the only thing we know for sure is that he's not willing to confront me with the truth. Whether he knows it and he's keeping it for some hidden agenda or we truly managed to fool him remains to be seen._ "

-" _No way to know where we stand then? You humans and your politics really are troublesome sometimes._ "

-" _That's just how we are. It sure would be nice if some branch member had mysteriously deceased during my coma. That'll most likely mean a hasty cover-up._ "

-" _And to hell with the poor guy?_ "

-" _I didn't say I wish for it! Just that it'll make things easier._ "

-" _Is it too late to ask for another human? I think mine is missing some screws…_ "

It's not a very good pun, but Hinata laughs anyway. She didn't kill herself in a reckless bid for power, she didn't miss graduation (even if just by a single day) and her family seems willing to respect her for the first time ever. Yeah, tonight she's in a good mood.

* * *

 **Finally a chapter ends on a high note! Speaking of that, I was planning to pack everything you see here in a single scene and onwards with the story proper, but then things got lengthy. And lengthy they seem to remain. As I write this note I'm halfways next chapter and team's haven't formed yet. So many things going on that deserve mention… Well, story will happen… eventually.**

 **Anyway, not much to say here. See you next time!**


	4. Team 7 reborn!

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu!**

 **I've been receiving a lot of good feedback and just wanted to say you guys are a great motivation. Thank you for your kind reviews, I'll do my best to live up to it!**

 **Anyway, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

Everything was well in Konoha that day.

With the sun about to rise up, honest citizen took full advantage of their last hours of sleep before another day at work. Honest shinobi were wrapping up for the night, thinking about the soft bed waiting for them after their shift. The Hokage didn't see an end to the pile of paperwork at his desk in the foreseeable future. And Time-travelers softly snored in the simple bliss of dreams. Such was Konoha's state when the sun peeked through the horizon.

-" _BAKA SABAIBAA IKI NOKORO KORE_ " -A sound like a thousand hellhounds punished with blazing whips violates the peace of Hinata's mind- " _BAKA SABAIBAA BABY!_ "

Hinata's first impulse was to rip her eardrums. But it was closely followed by jumping through the window and run to a far, far away land, scream the misery of her soul for anyone to listen, take a shower in holy water and maybe find someone to rip his heart.

Fortunately for the world as a whole, so many contradicting messages in a still half-asleep mind solved everything in the way this things are usually solved: She tripped with the bedclothes and fell face-first to the floor. Then the hellish sound ended and her soul cried a little in relief.

-" _Kurama?_ "

-" _Yes brat?_ "

-" _Wouldn't you happen to know something"_ -Her tone is slow and measured, suspiciously threatens-free- " _About that abominating noise from right now?_ "

-" _Sorry, there was something like that? I must've missed it" -_ His tone is light and happy, suspiciously sarcasm-free- " _I was distracted with my song._ "

-" _You call those wailings from beyond reality a song?"_

-" _You wouldn't understand, it's a cultural thing._ _A_ _deep, sad piece about brats who abuse honorifics."_

-" _I swear, if this happens again, I'll personally find the way to neuter…_ "

-" _BAKA SABAIBAA KACHI NOKORE KORE_ " -Hinata lets out a whimper, curling up in the tatami floor- " _A sweet piece, isn't it brat? I did warn you, but did you repent? Noooooo! Let's test Kurama's patience! He's too good to actually carry out his threats! Well, guess what? That's the first light of dawn, so rise and shine!_ "

Utterly defeated, humiliated beyond any hope of recovery, Hinata gives up her morning procrastination and starts getting ready for the day. Once the frustration and drowsiness are washed away, things start looking better. Today the teams will be announced.

Yesterday night, Naruto should've been stealing the Forbidden Scroll and earning his unorthodox graduation. She would've liked to be there with him, or at least keep watch from a distance, but her interference might've caused something bad, this was a delicate moment after all. That and there were matters to attend at home.

It's too soon to head out, so dojo it is. Some kata practice will reinforce her new image and give her the perfect excuse to reflect on yesterday's events.

* * *

-"Everybody else has retreated already." -Hinata had been exchanging pleasantries and minor family details with Father for a while when he finally decided to breach the real issue head on. Hiashi Hyuuga could be a subtle man when the situation called for it, but that wasn't his natural disposition- "I assume there's an important reason you want us to speak privately?"

-"Father, I know there's been no time to prove my drive yet, but graduation is a time of opportunities, and I'd like to ask for a favor." -Father won't appreciate sugarcoating her request, but there's still a proper way to formulate it. Inside her mind, Kurama grumbles something about ' _humans pusyfooting around the issue_ '- "I'd like to be put in the same team as Sasuke Uchiha."

Father's eyes harden.

-"I must say your words disappoint me, Hinata." -A familiar ache hit her chest- "I agree this is an important event, and there's nothing wrong with using the Clan's influence to gain an upper hand. But to use that for a childish crush is…"

-"Father!" -The reason for his reluctance suddenly clear, Hinata screamed torn between relief and indignation- "I wouldn't jeopardize the clan's influence in such frivolities. And even if I did, it wouldn't be for an broody edgelord wannabe like him."

Honestly, what did other girls see in the emo kid? Father coughs uncomfortably under her half-glare.

-"He's still the number one rookie and last Uchiha, I believe there's merit in keeping watch over him" -And Hokage-sama would force Naruto-kun into his same team, but Father has no way to know that yet. Should she mention the Uchiha Massacre? After a momentary hesitation she opted to drop a hint- "His clan has a story of growing… strong with time and hardships."

Father arched a brow, but didn't interrupt. No one survives in the City Council without being able to read between lines, so there he surely understood that the pause meant 'disturbingly insane and freakingly dangerous'. No doubt she'll be subtly interrogated about that knowledge later on. While not a secret, it wasn't something the new generations were encouraged to know. Still, she knew and hers was a bulletproof reasoning.

-"I see… Your performance in the academy was slightly above average, but I'm sure I can convince the Hokage" -Never ' _Hokage-sama_ ' inside the Complex's privacy- "To treat you like the dead last, you never showed Hyuuga Quality there _._ "

That comment sent a wave of panic through her. That approach would never work! The 'Dead Last' excuse would be used by the Hokage to place Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun together. But there was no way for Father to know that. How to defuse the situation without giving away too much?

-"I'm very grateful, Father. But if I may… _"_ -Father nodded, and Hinata crossed her fingers for her words to work- "While we plan surprising the Village when I start performing beyond expectations, there's no reason to imply the Clan was caught by surprise too. _"_

-"It is within my power to make a personal plea for you to be considered top kunoichi. That way you'll still have a justifiable place in his same team _"_ \- Top rookie, top kunoichi and dead last, that was one of the traditional team compositions for academy graduates. Even if it was a bit aggravating how they assumed a kunoichi wouldn't make top rookie, this time it worked in her favor- "But I'll lose face with that too and you haven't shown results yet. I'm reticent to suffer a stain just to risk avoiding another. _"_

-"Age has turned the Sandaime Hokage into a soft-hearted fool determined to see good and love in everyone's actions. _" -_ Almost there, Father just needed a small push- "Father already has a strong reputation as a stern man who puts the clan needs first. Surely some egoistic worry for a weak-willed daughter this one time can only improve his perception of the Clan? _"_

-"That's an interesting thought. Leave now, I'll keep in mind your words when I speak with the Hokage."

No promises, of course. The Clan Head may listen to the family, but choices are his and his alone. Hinata left with a nod, without pressing the issue and keeping down the smile that tried to creep up her lips. She wouldn't ruin this by losing her composure.

She had talked back to Father in the future, of course. Reminding him that he wasn't the Clan Head anymore was an almost daily occurrence. But that had always been business, so to speak, and back then she had been the one in a position of power. To do the same as a child was something entirely different. And for Hiashi Hyuuga ' _That's an interesting thought'_ was a veritable praise.

Hinata practically floats in a cloud back to her room.

-" _Brat, your family is seriously messed up._ "

* * *

In the end, the day went exactly as expected. The old Ino-Shika-Chou trio was reborn in Team 10, but that wouldn't surprise anyone knowing their clan's story. Kurenai-sensei had her track and surveillance team without her, so probably there'll be some friction at the start. Thinking back, there _had been_ quite the friction amongst the original Team 8 too, so she's sure they'll also manage this time around. Yuuhi Kurenai was an excellent jounin-sensei.

That left her ideal Team 7 in Kakashi's hands. Idly she wonders how epic a tantrum Father will throw when he hears about Naruto-kun being in her team.

It also left a lot of failure-bond hopefuls. That was a bit sad. So many hard-working aspirants had managed to graduate from the Academy for nothing, since only nine of them actually got to become genin everybody else would be forced back to the Academy or become reserves. And taking into account who exactly made up this year's lineup they didn't stand a chance.

-" _What's that, brat? More boorish human politics?_ "

-"Yes…" -Hinata spies her team. Something's bugging her and she cannot put her finger on it- " _Politics say no member of the main Clans can fail at getting into a team. So a year like this, with so many heirs, civilian and no-name families stand no chance. Only Sakura doesn't belong to a powerful family, and even her parents are reservists with a service record._ "

-" _What about Naruto?_ "

-" _He's an Uzumaki, the Yondaime's son and a jinchuuriki. No matter what the villagers think of him, that ranks him pretty high."_

-" _So they will ignore strong candidates just because they're from the wrong family? That's dumb if you ask me._ "

-" _If necessary? Yes."_ \- She throws another look at her teammates, what's it?- " _It doesn't usually come to that though, Clans give their offsprings an unfair head start anyway, even I was comfortably above all the civilian aspirants the first time around._ "

Iruka-sensei's speech ands and Kurama doesn't comment any further. Hinata gets up to greet the rest of her team. Being ignored by Sasuke is hardly surprising, but when Naruto does the same it feels like the floor just banished under her feet.

-"Naruto-kun is giving me the cold shoulder?"

* * *

-"Please stop!"

Old Hinata would brood in a corner about this cruel twist of fate, and maybe think about all the ways that was her fault.

-"If you insist in chasing, Hyuuga or not I'll be forced to use dissuasive force! _"_

New Hinata doesn't brood. New Hinata takes action.

-"Last warning! We ANBU are authorized to... Iii! _"_

With a mask-fitting shriek, Mouse's back hits against a wall, there's nowhere to retreat. The Hyuuga Heiress puts a hand on the bricks over his shoulder. In the dim light of late evening her always unsettling white eyes seem downright scary. The polite smile in her lips somehow makes everything a whole league worse.

-"Mouse-san… was it?" -She says sweetly- "A pleasure to make an acquaintance. I was wondering if you might be able to clear up some bewildering… circumstances I've come upon."

-"Most of what we ANBU do is highly class…"

-"Oh, surely you aren't about to say 'classified'" -She interrupts sweetly. Mouse swallows (with great difficulty) and shakes his head- "Good, because if I don't get my answers here, I'll have to go visit the Hokage-sama's office, and I'm sure he has better things to do with his time than humor a young lady's worries."

Thinking about the Sandaime Hokage-sama, probably elbow-deep in paperwork since early morning and looking for any excuse to lash out makes him shiver.

-"You see, a most curious circumstance came to occur lately..." -Mouse listens to a story about newborn friendship and unforeseen separations with a paralyzing fear creeping up his legs and dulling his instincts. He has been in a lot of interrogation training. Is part of ANBU curriculum. But all the training in the world means nothing if your brain refuses to NOT be scared- "So, since we parted in good terms a month ago, I find myself horribly puzzled at Naruto-kun's behavior today. Since I happen to know ANBU keeps close tabs on his movements, I was wondering whether you fine gentlemen had any inkling about how this most distressing situation might have come to be."

There was only one thing Mouse, or any human being, really, could do in such situation. He sang like a bird. As a side note, Kurama confessed all his recent misdeeds too for some reason.

* * *

Naruto wasn't in a good mood. He'd been insulted, ridiculed and looked down on. Even putting that bastard Sasuke in his place had been ruined when he freed himself not twenty minutes later. And to top it off, he'd spent the whole day shut in a public toilet. He'd had to send clones to fetch more toilet paper. Twice.

The day promised so much in the morning… He'd finally graduated and everything was fine, he had a hearty breakfast and went to his last Academy meeting. Then everything went to hell. He wasn't paired with Sakura-chan. What's more, the bastard Sasuke was on his team, along with that creepy snobbish girl.

Sakura-chan didn't accept his invitation for lunch to celebrate graduation, and then his plan to impersonate Sasuke horribly backfired. Now he was thirsty, hungry, tired and to top it off he had lost his money somewhere. With his luck, probably through the toilet's drain somehow.

-"Naruto-kun?"

He turns towards the voice, it's his new 'partner'.

-"Oh, Hinata-sama" -She opens her snobbish mouth to say something, but he doesn't give her the chance- "I'm sorry to waste the precious air you're breathing, but don't worry, I'll get out of your sight right now."

-"Please just listen…"

-"NO!" -The girl backs off as if slapped, and he feels a bit bad about it. But he can't stop now without looking like a fool- "Listen here, 'princess' you can't..."

A loud growl ruins his rant before it can really start, and his cheeks colour furiously. Any hope of darkness covering it gets ruined by the streetlight right over him and he can hear her giggling. He turns around to flee, but the girl's words stop him.

-"Want to go for some ramen? My treat."

Those magic words are hard to turn down. And soon he's glad he didn't. Apparently the Hyuuga servants he'd talked to were trying to hide some big-ass incident, and panicked when he insisted in seeing Hinata-chan. The whole ' _Hinata-sama is too good to share air with brutish hellions like you._ ' was just a lame excuse to keep him away.

-"Heck, it worked!" -He says while waiting for his fifth bowl- "But you still owe me a month's worth of training."

-"You insensitive jerk! I was in a comma!"

But she's smiling, so he does too. Maybe this team won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **About thorny Naruto, to be honest it got out of hand. If Hinata had let it sleep a couple of days (or at least until Naruto was well-fed and rested) things wouldn't have escalated so quickly. But Naruto was hurt and had a shitty day (this is the day he impersonates Sasuke and gets food poisoning from expired milk, in case I didn't made it clear enough), so he lashes out.**

 **He's still a good guy and regrets it as soon as Hinata looks hurt, but he's also too stubborn to stop. Good thing you can always count on ramen diplomacy, huh?**

 **I had half-mind of keeping it subtle and making it last. But that's the type of secondary plot I don't really care too much for and risk forgetting and never solving. It's really frustrating when that happens in a story I enjoy, so figured I'd save you guys it.**

 **On another note, Naruto's timeline is a friggin' nightmare and planning ahead an absolute headache. Since I read the manga and only knew of the anime afterwards all the 'filler arcs' and movies are a bit foggy for me, even if I enjoy and plan to use some characters from there. And that's without considering when was the last time I went through some of the material (Here's a clue: more than a decade)… I'll have to do a serious reviewing of everything, cuz it's a miracle I remember anything at all. If (when) worst comes to happen, I'll reserve my rights to write about filler-related characters and setting at my earliest convenience, even if that doesn't match cannon timelines. I swear, stupidly long series!**

 **Well, next is the Team's test, and I'm a bit anxious about what you guys will think of my plans for it. Guess we'll have to wait and see, eh?**

 **See you next time!**

 **PS: Want to hear something funny? I have my Fate/Extella laughing at me from a shelf in my room, but no NSwitch to play it with. Out of stock everywhere… Still managed to get sleep deprived by drowning my sorrows in Baldur's Gate. What the heck am I doing playing Baldur's Gate?**


	5. Jingle Bells

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu!**

 **I'm writing this A/N at least half a week before the planned release of this chapter, but that's how things are turning out. I don't dare publishing faster because burnout will hit sooner or later and I'll be grateful having a buffer by then. I'm also writing them so fast there's nothing really new to talk about since the last chapter…**

 **Oh! I know! I'll be posting some related images in my Deviant Art profile when I get the chance (I'm a humble amateur, please don't expect too much). Keep an eye for warnings during the story. They have this format:**

[ **Image "MEoR - Full Size Cover Image" is now Unlocked! Check it out in the Author's Profile!** ]

 **Anyway, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Jingle Bells**

* * *

Protocol is a funny thing for a Noble House when they also happen to be a Shinobi Clan. Concessions must be made for the sake of convenience and the flexibility required for people working with life-and-death situations daily. Problem is, protocol isn't something known for it's flexibility or capacity to compromise even in face of important things like the continued existence of the House. That gives place to loopholes.

Since loopholes in the shinobi aspect of their lives can easily mean an untimely and messy death, they fall on the side of protocol. Like how breakfast takes place early and quickly (as quickly as it can be while remaining dignified, anyway) and is usually an intimate event safe from political machinations.

-"Onee-sama" -Hanabi is still stiff around her, but the respect in her voice sounds true. Definitely an improvement from how she was right after the jump back- "Will you tell us about your first team?"

-"There's not much to say yet, Hanabi" -She's so adorable trying to hold back her curiosity and act all formal! How can anyone be scared of her?- "We have our team test today. Hatake Kakashi is my jounin-sensei, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are my teammates."

Father coughs to hide his choking. He really had thrown a fit last night, seems like recovering composure is still a work in progress. Hanabi catches up and holds back her next question, giving Father time to drink something and the servants to serve the food.

-"That reminds me, Kakashi-sensei suggested we would be better off skipping breakfast before the test." -And how vehemently had Naruto-kun complained about this particular trick!- "I remain sceptical."

-"Shouldn't you obey your sensei?"

-"Maybe… but it wasn't really an order, just a suggestion" -She throws a questioning look at Father- "And a remarkably unconventional one. He seemed to imply some harsh event might turn eating against ourselves."

-"Nonsense" -Father finally interjects- "No Hyuuga will fall so unsightly during mere genin tests. And if the trial was really so harsh, attempting it while fasting would only make matters worse."

Has Father always been this helpful and supportive? Granted, he's a hard one to read and his advice always comes in disguise, but it's there nonetheless. Maybe he's always tried to help her in his awkward, roundabout way? She can't be expected to remember what literal words he used the first time around and without the benefit of hindsight she'd most likely missed the clues.

Or maybe all this happened because the incident. It's a nice thought either way.

The rest of breakfast goes peacefully, and Father even suggests the two of them a good time to go watch a movie (via an oddly specific ban from doing so at any other time or date in the month). Yes, loopholes are a marvelous thing. Some daimyo families are so swamped in etiquette they can't have a moment for themselves.

* * *

Blinking to hold back the tears. Hinata has to admit things could've been worse. Yeah, things could've been much worse. That fist through her gut could've been covered in **[Chidori]** , for once.

-" _Oi, brat! Get a hang on yourself!_ " -Kurama's voice sounds a bit panicked, but in a funny and faraway fashion- " _Focus on right now, damnit!_ "

She tries, and her muddy mind does a valiant effort on remaining focused in the pain for… maybe half second before wandering into back recent memory instead. She had arrived to the training grounds with half a mind of just kicking back and enjoy the show. But after half an hour of waiting she couldn't resist offering her lunch box to her companions.

The pressure of the fist recedes, and she falls on her knees. Her mouth opens and closes, grasping in vain for air.

Convincing them to take it was easy, but before they took a bite Kakashi appeared from nowhere, chastising her for ignoring his suggestion. Mildly amused by the whole situation, she might've gotten carried away and grown slightly impertinent in her answers. Somehow the fact she had breakfast already had triggered this situation.

The spasms begin, her battered stomach trying to free space. She heaves once, twice.

 _No Hyuuga will fall so unsightly during mere genin tests._

She grits her teeth, holding everything back. She stands up. At some point, her breathing return-

Another fist sends her back to the floor curled in a ball. The heaves come back too, and biting them back becomes even harder.

-"You should let it go, Hinata-chan." -Kakashi's sounds really pleased with himself- "It'll feel better."

At some intellectual level, Hinata knows this is a valid way of establishing authority. The forefront of her mind only thinks red.

-"Never."

Another hit will probably send her straight to the hospital, and there's a little voice in her head daring Kakashi to do it. So long she remains conscious, she won't yield.

 _-"_ Suit yourself _" -_ He answers easily, making her feel a bit silly for taking it so seriously _\- "_ Does everybody else understand now why having breakfast today may backfire? _"_

When she looks up, both Sasuke and Naruto-kun are green. She's been made an example. While Kakashi explains the details of the test, she tries to regain some dignity and reflects about this experience. The problem of foreknowledge, is that it makes you overconfident, and tells you nothing about people's contingency plans.

While ignoring Kakashi's suggestions seemed like the right choice given Naruto-kun's past experiences, doing so had triggered a different lesson. By luring Kakashi out of hiding sooner, the ' _Kakashi that made them wait for hours'_ never existed. By defying him before the test started, new corrective measures had to be implanted.

-" _By ripping his head from his shoulders, the 'Kakashi that became Hokage' never existed._ "

-" _Kurama! We can't! Literally..._ "

Kurama grumbles something away, but her attention is in Naruto's bold declaration. This time it includes something about kicking his buttocks for her! And he's so gallant and dashing and...

-" _Brat? Brat! Great, I've lost her again…_ " -Hinata shakes her head, and gets something small and round from her pouch- " _Come on! More drugs?_ "

Breaking the pill with a bite, she swallows the medicine at once. The effects are immediate.

-" **[Byakugan]**!" -Her body responds fine, her eyes see clearly. This will hurt tomorrow, but no more than a particularly intense training session with the Clan- "Thanks for keeping him busy, Naruto-kun! Now I can fight too!"

Naruto-kun and her together are still pretty much hopeless against Kakashi, but they're joining forces. How does that work for Kakashi's test? And how will Sasuke react? There's only two bells after all and her little stunt at the start will make them even less inclined to collaborate. Maybe she can rally them in frustration if Kakashi gets annoying enough.

* * *

-"Sooo…" -Kakashi's single eye looks down on the three, curved in glee- "Let's recap today's events okay?"

Three heads sprout from the ground, looking appropriately indignant. Specially Naruto. He was so loud Kakashi had to readjust his technique, sinking him far enough to cover his mouth.

-"First Naruto manages to catch me unaware, but wastes the chance trying to hit me instead of taking the bells."

There's a low grumble.

-"I believe Naruto-kun wants to say 'you were asking for it'."

More grumbles.

-"Yeah, well, I don't care. You forgot the mission and fell for a taunt. That's a fail." -He turns slightly looking at Hinata- "You drugged the hell out of yourself and used the **[Byakugan]** to keep me from disengaging, then you managed to send the bells away from me with a secret technique. But you didn't get them, so you fail. I didn't knew you had already mastered the **[Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm]** , by the way."

-"I'm not supposed to show it. Father insisted I kept quiet."

-"Then you failed with a forbidden technique, that counts as a double-fail." -Finally, he turns towards Sasuke- "And you, the bells literally fell in your lap, and were incapable of keeping them for a single minute. Fail."

-"Mphf."

-"Now now, Sasuke-kun, that's not a very nice thing to say about your teammates." -Unfortunately for Sasuke, Kakashi apparently understands the Uchiha secret grunt-tongue- "You can't excel if you insist taking superior enemies head-on. That way lies a nameless grave. And maybe a starring role in a ninja joke. You know, A Suna-nin, a Taki-nin and Uchiha Sasuke enter a bar..."

The timer rings and Kakashi sighs theatrically, stretching and taking a few steps around them.

-"Well, you showed some promise at the end, even if it was for entirely the wrong reasons. I had to pocket my book and take you seriously and all that. So I'll give you another chance after…"

A loud ***poof*** and a cloud of smoke interrupts him. Suddenly there's three Narutos burrowed in the ground. Another ***poof*** and they all disappear.

-"It's not over until it's over!" -With a battle cry, Naruto pounces from a nearby tree. Kakashi turns to face him- " _Take this, bastard!_ "

As soon as Kakashi's feet are firmly planted to take the hit, Sasuke bursts from behind him, catching him in a textbook leglock. He still manages to repel Naruto, but as it turns out to be another **[Kage Bunshin]** he is wide open when Hinata bursts from the smoke to deliver a palm strike that sends him tumbling.

A log hits the floor instead.

-"Sorry, Hinata-chan." -With a light head chop, he chastises Hinata from behind- "Still not enough. _"_

-"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei _"_ -Hinata turns around, showing a wide grin- "But Hinata-chan is in another castle! _"_

-"Another **[Henge]**?" -Naruto releases his latest transformation- "This is getting old, and you still have to get the bells."

-"Or do we?" -The real Hinata finally reveals herself, holding a pair of bells in her hand. Naruto makes a quick 'release' seal and the ones at Kakashi's belt turn into a couple of **[Soldier Pills]** \- "I do belive this is our victory, Kakashi-sensei."

-"Alright, you got me there" -Kakashi holds his hands in defeat, tone suspiciously cheerful- "So what have you decided, who'll be sent back to the Academy?"

-"No one" -Hinata calls Kakashi's last bluff- "Or the three of us. We are a team now, Kakashi-sensei. We don't split _._ "

Sasuke squints at her in outrage, but he doesn't say anything. Maybe there's still some hope for him. Or maybe he's too absorbed in their(his) victory to think things through.

-"And that, you hateful brats, is a pass!... or would be, anyway. If you actually had the bells" -He makes a real **[Release]** seal, cancelling the **[Henge]** on the bells in his belt- "But that was a really creative trick, Naruto-kun. And with Hinata-chan here to see through them and play along, you guys'll get far… Next year."

Hinata lets out a soft cough to get his attention again.

-"I still have a last hand to play, if you'll allow Sasuke-san to come here… _"_

Kakashi eyes her with mild curiosity, but he's relaxed now. The show's over. He signs Sasuke to go with a wave and looks passively as Hinata whispers something on his ear. He still arches a brow when he goes through the hand seals of a **[Great Fireball]** , and his eye widens in panic when Hinata releases the transformation on her pair of bells, showing his real form.

-"You little monsters! My Icha-Icha Paradise!" -Kakashi quickly does a self body check, while noting he's too far away to save it- "Alright, you pass, you pass! Just stop it!"

Between Hinata and Naruto, they somehow manage to drag their sensei and teammate to Ichiraku. Today was a great day that ended with everyone involved smiling. Even Sasuke. Even if Kakashi's seemed one of resignation.

-" _Ho boy… I've missed Naruto's chaos style. He got boring with age._ "

 **[Image "MEoR - 005" is now Unlocked! Check it out in the Author's Profile!]**

* * *

In her walk back home (Naruto-kun still hasn't offered to escort her), Hinata runs through her plans. Team-wise, there was some peaceful time ahead. At least until Naruto gets tired of ' _lame ass errands'_ and pesters the Hokage to send them into a ' _real mission'_. That left her to… well, mostly to training with the Clan. But was a good chance to put in motion anything shady in her agenda.

Her musings stop when a tall figure cuts her path.

-"Kakashi-sensei."

Stating something non-committal and allowing the other part to do the talking is surprisingly addicting, no wonder the Uchiha ended up with a grunt code.

-"Hinata-sama, you didn't give me back my book."

-"Oh! My apologies! It must've slipped my mind at some point during the celebrations." -That and she didn't want him to run away halfway- "But this does offer us a great chance to speak privately."

-"Is it now when you threaten me with all the might of the Hyuuga if I ever dare to hit you again? Or maybe you'll swear an eternal feud of enmity for what happened today?"

Hinata covers her mouth and lets out a giggle.

-"Oh, my, that sounded exactly like Father! I didn't knew you did impersonations, Kakashi-sensei." -She offers the book back, and he eyes it with suspicion before accepting it- "Actually, I had some questions about today's test. There's no way that is the real extent of Sharingan Kakashi's strength and I wonder why you played along with our humble attempts at misdirections."

-"Please, as if I would go full power against a team of rookies. This was a test, remember? You guys performed admirably, but impossible is impossible. There was no point in crushing your hopes."

-"I see, please accept my apologies for thinking otherwise and thank you for treating me like any other Academy graduate. Too many would jump at the chance to pamper me on hopes of gaining my Clan's favor."

-"And spoil a promising talent into an liability? Don't worry, the Hokage doesn't pay me to make friends, he pays me to make shinobi." -He pats the pocket holding his book- "If my judgement amounts for something, I don't think you're a frail princess. You and the rest are the first team I ever passed, after all _."_

With that, he disappears in a whirl of leaves.

-" _He's gone. Hey, brat, do you think he was tense?_ "

-" _Not specially. Why?_ "

-" _Because we seem to have grown a tail this morning. Just wondering if he'd noticed._ "

-" _I hope you don't mean…_ "

-" _Ha, ha… very funny. We're being followed._ "

Isn't life glorious? There's always something else to take care of.

-" _And for the record, I think you'd look gorgeous with a bushy tail or nine._ "

* * *

 **Done and done! I must confess I had more fun than necessary during the test scene. But ideas kept pouring, and at some point it became a challenge about what Team 7 could reasonably achieve with the tools at their disposal. Eight Trigrams Void Palm wasn't really necessary but what the heck, I liked it so it stays.**

 **The key difference with canon, as I see it, is they're more willing to work as a team. That's of course triggered by Hinata's actions. By assisting Naruto, she completely changes the dynamic of the test, forcing (more like goading, really) Sasuke into joining. This in turn makes Kakashi curious. Instead of wiping the floor with them he sees the chance to provoke them into further collaboration, playing along with their deceit just barely enough for it to succeed in the end. Of course he noticed when Hinata pickpocketed his book, but the way she used it as a hostage truly caught him by surprise.**

 **About Soldier Pills. I can't for my life's sake figure out why they aren't used more often. Maybe I missed something? They aren't shown to have specially ugly side-effects unless you take them to the extreme but even if they had it can't be worse than some things people is shown willing to take.**

 **In any case, Hinata fought besides Kiba for a long time, so she should know and appreciate a power boost at the right time. Maybe her family would be a bit uncomfortable knowing she carries drugs around after the recent… incident. But probably not. What they don't know can't hurt them anyway.**

 **I'm probably writing Sasuke in a harsher light than I could, but in my defence this is mostly Hinata's POV, Sasuke's psyche is a mess and knowing events to come hardly helps his case. You'll note she's trying to include him in the team anyway.**

 **About the language technique names are in, there's no particular pattern. I just use whatever I feel best in a case-by-case basis. Please bear with me.**

 **I'm also thinking of a system to handle mental conversation in the middle of normal ones, to make it less confusing. I think I'll use horizontal lines and treat those interjections as scene changes, but only when they might be confusing otherwhise.**

 **Wow, this A/N has grown long, and I still have to say something else…**


	6. The ROOT of the problem

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, Planeshunter here!**

 **Last chapter raised some interesting questions, so I thought I'd answer them here for everyone's benefit.**

 **-** **About the Soldier Pills causing exhaustion after they wear off** **: The only side-effect I've found after a light search involves abusive use, something along the lines of it allowing to fight non-stop for three days and nights, but causing collapse from utter exhaustion afterwards. Pretty understandable, if you ask me. Still, I haven't had the chance to go through the Chuunin Exam fights yet, so maybe there's more info there I'm ignoring.**

 **-** **About the Vacuum Palm** **: What I found about the technique says it's a Gentle Fist move that doesn't derive from any other. It's related to Heavenly Spin, but focuses the chakra release in a single point instead of using the whole body. That suggests it's a simpler technique to use too. Seemed to me like a good jutsu to start with if someone comes from the future and wants to seem talented but not absurdly knowledgeable.**

 **[Divination Field: 64 strikes] is shown earlier in the show and might be easier to use in theory, but the speed of those strikes is insane. I'm willing to bet you need some decent muscular conditioning to pull it off. Conditioning Hinata probably didn't have yet. The chakra reserves to send people flying with Void Palms, on the other hand...**

 **Well, I think that's it for now. If I get more interesting questions in the reviews I think might interest people, I'll address them here.**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The ROOT of the problem**

* * *

A routine was quickly established after passing the tests: Wake up with the first light of dawn, some light stance training and breakfast. Be stalked on her way to meet her team. Team practice and D-rank missions, in varying proportions. Be stalked on her way back home (Still alone, Naruto-kun didn't seem any more inclined to escort her). Training and lessons with Father and the occasional Clan meeting. Sleep. It's been three weeks, and Naruto will soon flip and demand a real mission.

-" _You forgot: 'Lamely failing to subtly flirt with a kid too young and clueless to catch on anyway'."_

-" _Well, at least we know for sure we're all being shadowed."_ -There's a time to subtly ignore rude remarks, and there's a time to do so blatantly- " _I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei hasn't noticed._ "

-" _They're just that good, probably raised from the cradle with only this task in mind, and Kakashi can't be good at everything. At least as long as they restrict themselves to looking from afar and keep their killing intent in check._ "

-"They don't have any issue _with following us into a deserted area, but they still won't intrude into the Hyuuga compound."_

-" _They're good, not gods. How do you expect them to avoid those creepy eyes of yours?_ "

-" _You think they're ANBU?_ "

-" _Yeah, but they're not here on the Hokage's orders, I'd recognise the stench of that curse seal anywhere. They're Danzo's goons._ "

Shimura Danzo, the Darkness of the shinobi world. A disturbing individual with a fanatical dedication for Konoha (his ideal of Konoha, anyway) and an insane obsession with the Founders' Kekkei Genkais. All in all a cancerous existence.

At this point in time he may or may not have **[Hashirama's cells]** implanted in his body, but his right arm is a collection of **[Sharingan]** for sure. Still, maybe what makes him really dangerous is his political skill. In spite of being a nobody for the majority of the village and Naruto's huge popularity at the time, he had managed to become Rokudaime Hokage after Pein's attack. Heavens bless Sasuke for exposing and killing him at that time.

-" _You think we can use that politics thing you humans do on him, brat? Please say no. That guy makes me sick._ "

-" _Well, he does love Konoha, so I don't think we need to worry about him for the time being. That said, all this stalking is frankly aggravating. Does this man have no manners? I wish we had a way to make it known we don't appreciate it.."_

 _-"Tell your daddy, for a stone-faced, cold-hearted bastard he's turning out to be terribly protective with his little girls."_

 _-"That'll only cause trouble. Nothing can be easily done. ROOT doesn't officially exist, so we can't really exert our influence in the Council. And if it comes to an all-out war they are in the perfect position to outmaneuver us at every step. Even if the Hyuuga would probably win in the end, that would cause more complications than it's worth."_

 _-"Then what? Rip our shadow's spine and leave it to rot?"_

Hinata frowns, with half a mind of simply letting the matter be. Danzo is a very troublesome individual, and messing with him could easily get them more than they bargained for. But that was exactly the crux of the problem, wasn't it? Danzo was dangerous, so it was dangerous to allow herself be kept under watch. Sooner or later she'd need to do something discreetly, and then there'll be too late to take measures.

 _-"If we can do it quickly and discreetly…"_

There's a pull, and Hinata's suddenly at her Inner Garden. There's a huge fox looking at her from over the fence, bathing in the still present sunfire.

-" _Brat, I don't know why I keep getting surprised. You have a really nasty streak under that gentle front, did you know?_ "

Hinata smiles softly.

-" _If there's no other way, I try to do what must be done. It's always been like that._ "

-" _Yeah, that's exactly what I meant"_ -Kurama closes his eyes, grunting in pleasure as if the flames were onsen waters- " _Anyway, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. At the time you were too shaken to notice and there never was a good chance to bring it up afterwards, but remember how I told you I was a chakra ghost?_ "

Yes, of course she remembered, a trace of Kurama's chakra carrying his memories from the future. A real pain in the buttocs when he wanted to and a frighteningly effective alarm clock, but only a trace of his real self. A tiny, one-tailed kit…

Tiny.

Kurama grins.

-" _Well, can't do much about the one-tailed thing, and I'll remember that comment about being an alarm" -_ Hinata whimpers at that- " _But I'm not tiny anymore. After alll the excess chakra I devoured during that incident with the_ _ **[One Moon Divine Medicine]**_ _I'm a_ huge _chakra ghost._ "

Now Hinata grins.

-" _Soo…_ _ **[Chakra Mode]**_ _?_ "

Kurama grins too, the Inner Garden dissolving back into normal reality. Hinata activates **[Byakugan]** barely long enough to make sure the old Uchiha compound is as deserted as it should.

-" _The fucker won't even know what hit him._ "

* * *

-" _Ohmykamiwhathavewedone?_ "

-" _Huge chakra ghost my arse, that mode sucks like a leech!_ "

-" _We've killed an ANBU!_ "

-" _I'm tiny again! Tiny and puny!_ "

-" _How on heavens could we think this was a good idea?_ "

-" _I'll remain puny until you try to suicide with drugs again!_ "

-" _What am I going to tell Father?_ "

-" _Who cares about your dad! I'm back to square one!"_

-" _Oh, stop crying, at worst you'll just disappear. He'll give me a_ talk _!"_

But the harm was already done, so ' _what am I going to tell Father'_ indeed. As tempting as it sounded to just leave and leave the Village none the wiser, that'll make Danzo the best informed man in the subject. There was no way that wouldn't backfire.

-" _Oh! Brat, pick the mask, I want to take a look at it later."_

* * *

She had reached Father's office way too soon. And the situation looked exactly as bad as it did half an hour ago. And her plan had more leaks than a sunken ship. And procrastinating in front of a door has little use when whoever is inside can see through it.

So Hinata takes a long, calming breath and knocks. Of course his Father is busy. Of course he can make time for her, it had to be something important for her to go there without a summon.

-"Father."

-"Hinata."

Uchiha's conversational techniques are only useful if the other side doesn't play along. It was worth a shot.

-"I find myself in a… delicate situation tonight." -Father nods, but doesn't comment- "I seem to remember a need to prove my competence?"

-"Gaining Hatake Kakashi's approval was nothing unexpected from a Hyuuga, and you have a… record to outweigh."

Since what was expected from a Hyuuga was excellence, that was as good as it could get. In other words, everybody is conveniently impressed she passed the impassable test even if they didn't want to admit it, but one feat wouldn't erase twelve years of uselessness. Kurama mentions something about sticks in unsightly places that Hinata has no choice but to agree with. Well, that's the good news she has today, she puts the ANBU mask (A beautiful fox-themed piece that doesn't cover her lips, she's had time to study it on the way here) on the table.

-"You do realise, young lady" -Father starts, arching a brow- "This isn't exactly a feat I can bring up in front of the Clan Elders, I'm sure. No matter how impressive."

' _Young lady'_! It's never good when someone calls her daugher ' _young lady'_... The implied question, of course, is ' _What the hell are you doing killing ANBU and why shouldn't I ground you for the rest of your life?'_ But at least he seems genuinely impressed. That's something.

-"He had been following me since Team 7 was formed, and I suspect it wasn't on the Hokage's orders." -She wonders how to put it nicely and comes up with nothing- "Unless he now uses curse seals that kill people when captured."

Not a lie, not exactly. The spy certainly had a curse seal that kills people when captured. That she's using the fact to imply she didn't rip his spine before asking is just textbook misdirection. Praiseworthy in a shinobi, even. So immersed is her in not feeling guilty she almost misses something important.

 _-"Kurama… Am I under genjutsu?"_

 _-"Not that I can tell, brat."_

 _-"Then maybe I misheard? Did Father really swear?"_

 _-"That he did, brat."_

 _-"A word with four letters? That rhymes with 'duck'?"_

 _-"Yep."_

 _-"I'm so grounded…"_

* * *

In the end, she wasn't grounded. Father seemingly forgot at some point during the third-degree she was put through. For what he let slip, there would've been nothing surprising in her being watched by the Hokage. Hinata had thought about that too, knowing the truth about Naruto and Sasuke.

But Danzo's interest was a completely different matter. Turns out he wasn't subtle out of choice, but out of necessity. Invisibility had been his better tool since ROOT official dismissal, and he couldn't exactly afford to squander effectives, so there had to be a damn good reason for him to keep tabs on her.

That Father couldn't figure out that reason was what truly worried him. Of course, Hinata knew of the true real truth of the Uchiha Massacre (Underneath the underneath, Kakashi-sensei would've been proud), and Danzo's real interest in the **[Sharingan]** but that was one of those things from the future she couldn't bring simply bring up in a conversation, so Father was worried Danzo's aim was the **[Byakugan]**.

He was probably worried about a thousand other things, like it all being a misdirection, the Kyuubi seal being more unstable than expected, a misdirection, Danzo suspecting Sasuke would go mad and try to set fire on something anytime soon, everything being a misdirection or any combination of the prior, specially one, three and five. It was still heartwarming how she was his main concern.

-" _Hey, the creep probably is after your eyes too, anyway._ " -Kurama's mind doesn't seem to be all there, he's probably still lamenting about his puniness- " _But I don't get why you had to mention the Jinchuuriki. He already thinks you know too much._ "

-" _I had to point at some alternative explanation for Danzo's interest, like two of the strongest Kekkei Genkai in the world teamed up with the jinchuuriki of the strongest bijuu_." -She replies, toying with the mask for some reason she wasn't demanded to surrender- " _If he decides I need surveillance, there won't be a moment of peace._ "

-" _Or maybe you panicked and started blurting out excuses. He'd probably noticed that by himself, it's a damn obvious fact. And for the record, I don't think your 'I'm always listening' explanation really helped your case. It was creepy as heck._ "

-" _I just wanted to imply that when I was puny_ " -Kurama cringes at that word. As he should, it was on purpose- " _People forgot I was there and said things._ "

-" _Well, you successfully implied you're a creepy stalker with x-ray vision._ " -That's… a rather bland comeback- " _Whatever, lemme take a look at that mask._ "

Slightly amused at the sudden topic change, Hinata complies. There's some humming and a bit of ' _I see..._ ', all of it sprinkled with a generous dose of sniffing around. Finally, Kurama makes his declaration.

-" _Well, this is a nice little toy we got here, brat. See that seal in the backside of the forehead? It hinders recognition. People will remember the user just fine, but that thing that goes *click* in their head that makes connections through disguises won't work. They'll be unable to properly describe them, either. Words just won't come to mind."_ -That was a pretty exhaustive seal _\- "There was another one that summoned a kunai point-first whenever someone non-ROOT wore it, but I burnt it down._ "

-" _Hey Kurama? How come you know so much about seals?_ "

-" _What? You think I'm a stupid animal or something? Father taught us bijuu for years before passing away and I was his best student, I know more about seals than any mortal!_ "

-" _They why did you get sealed for so long?_ "

-" _Cheaters! Coward rats and cheaters, all of them!_ " -Kurama replies with fury, before launching a justifying tirade- "First that stupid Mokuton, then the friggin Uzumaki chains. When Naruto was born without their Kekkei Genkai do I get a break? Nooooo! The friggin' Yondaime summons the goddarned Shinigami-sama! What's a mere giant beast of pure chakra to do against that? The world is unfair and you humans are all dirty cheaters."

At least he seems full of energy and over his puniness. It was nice he could find acceptance so quickly, because it's late and today has been exhausting, she doesn't really feel up to the task of cheering him up now… Wait.

 _-"Kurama-san?"_

 _-"...Yes?"_

 _-"Are you feeding on my reserves by any chance?"_

 _-"..."_

 _-"Kurama-san?"_

 _-"... Maybe?"_

She lets out a sigh. It's late and she's tired, this is not a matter she wants to tackle now and Kurama is smart enough to not dry her up overnight. So for now she'll collapse in her warm, soft futon and forget all about it. And **if for once she doesn't wake up at the first light of dawn** , she'll probably feel very, very happy. Maybe even happy enough to make concessions.

-" _... Well played, brat. Well played._ "

* * *

 **I… didn't particularly enjoy writing some parts of this chapter, but some matters had to be addressed, and it turned into a good chance to point out some others. So there's that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **For the record, I am aware of Danzo using Shisui's Sharingan powers, but it wasn't a widely known fact so Hinata isn't. That's why she attributes so much political skill to him.**

 **With this, we're done for today. See you guys next chapter!**


	7. Onwards to Wave

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, Planeshunter here!**

 **I'd like to send a heartfelt thank-you to all my reviewers. When I'm struggling with a difficult part and I got a review warning, reading your kind words never fails to lift my spirits and give me that extra oomph to complete the scene.**

 **So, some things from the reviews I'd like to talk about here:**

 **-About bashing and redeeming characters, specially Sasuke: While I can enjoy both (assuming they're well written) it's not my style to go beyond some more or less harmless tease. I'm good and empathising, so most 'hateful' characters inspire me more pity than anything else. They have reasons for what they do, they're just wrong about it.**

 **Sasuke… wasn't terribly nice at any point, but can you really say it's surprising a traumatised kid bearing a cursed seal that messes up your head ends up making the choices he did? And after three years (puberty is supposedly a specially vulnerable time, just saying) of being mind-raped by one of the most twisted f**ks of the series, is almost a miracle he didn't end up worse. I won't put him in a pedestal, but don't expect Hinata to kill him in his sleep either. Unless there's no other option, then she will do it without blinking. She can be scary like that when she's determined.**

 **-** **About [Chakra Mode] being too OP** **: Well, it** _ **is**_ **overpowered, and it's supposed to be. But is also horribly limited. All the chakra Kurama absorbed during the drug incident dried up within a few seconds. He's incapable of using it again, at least for the time being, and very reticent to do so anyway. Also Hinata wouldn't be able to blatantly use it for secrecy reasons.**

 **If you're wondering about power levels, she's technically Kage-level and specialised in hitting hard and fast while in [Chakra Mode]. She can obliterate jounin and ANBU level opponents unless they specialise in prolonging (defense, evasion, regeneration... etc) battles or their reaction to her is to stall for time, but any opponent who can fight her head-on will easily outlast the few seconds she can hold the technique.**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Onwards to Wave**

* * *

The full moon shines brightly in sky, eclipsing the light of the stars and illuminating the rooftops of Konoha. In the old times, harsher times, this rooftops would've been heavily guarded by the shinobi night watch. But peace bred carelessness.

That's why no one has noticed the fox-masked figure stargazing and half-assedly wondering about the last Otsutsuki. He must be very lonely, with only dolls to keep him company up there. She'd ask the little Toneri-kun in her head but, being honest, she feels more comfortable with him sleeping.

It's not being mean or anything. Sooner or later she'll use the **[Tenseigan]** again and she'll wake him up. Surely, eventually. It was her mind, anyway, hers and nobody else's, it wasn't so strange to feel uncomfortable about permanent visitors, right?

Nobody could reprimand her for letting him sleep as long as he wanted, right?

-" _Why would we try, brat._ " -Kurama sounds amused, if a bit annoyed- " _When you do such a good work beating yourself up?_ "

-" _Do you think I could send Toneri-kun's memories to his current self?"_

 _-"Maybe? I'd have no idea how that would work though, and you'll probably lose the_ _ **[Tenseigan]**_ _in the process."_

-" _Do you think I require the_ _ **[Tenseigan]**_ _to change the future?_ "

-"... _Nah, most likely not._ "

No, most likely not. But she's an awful person and won't risk it. Naruto's life wasn't an easy one the first time around and is nothing short a miracle he even survived so long. Her changes could easily ruin that, so she needs to be as strong as possible to compensate.

She pointedly turns her attention back to staring down the moon when Kurama compares her reflections with ' _Uchiha brooding'_. Who can blame her if she's a bit restless? Tazuna the bridge-builder is spending the night in Konoha. Tomorrow they depart, all thanks to Naruto pestering the Hokage into giving them a mission that will put his life at deadly risk at least twice, with plenty other chances to get him killed along the way.

One thought led to another, from the risks on Wave to her own plans (her many, many plans) to change the future...

-" _I'll give you this, Naruto would've never thought about that one you came up with yesterday. I swear is never boring traveling with you._ "

From there to the problem with ROOT. Apparently, their spies are tailed in turn, in case they get funny ideas. So Danzo at best has a report of a shiny humanoid crushing his spy with lightning speed before disappearing again. And at worse believes she can use **[Chakra Mode]** at will.

-" _Hey, at least he left the team alone._ " -He pauses- " _And we're not pulling that trick again, by the way."_

From there they go into family and the pressure she's feeling now that she behaves like a proper Heiress.

-" _Out of the frying pan and into the flames, was it? Who would've thought they'd actually hammer you harder when you show promise?_ "

From there, to Kekkei Genkai and eye techniques, that didn't take long to change her focus back into Toneri-kun.

-" _And that's the fifth time, your mind is officially looping_ " -This time Kurama sounds definitively annoyed- " _I've had enough. Go to bed or tomorrow you'll be too knackered to be useful._ "

* * *

Morning indeed arrived all too soon… but for once Kurama was the one regretting it.

-" _Brat?_ "

-" _Yes, Kurama-san?_ "

-" _Wouldn't you happen to know something"_ -His tone is slow and sober, the slighted grumpiness of someone who woke up last and isn't used to it- " _About that abominating noise from right now?_ "

Hinata ignores him and keeps humming **[Snow White - Whistle While You Work]**. She is indeed knackered this morning, and she's sure her eyes have bags worthy of the Shukaku jinchuuriki. But as she hovers around the kitchen, a blinding smile in her lips and a spark in her eyes, she couldn't care less. Yesterday's worries banished as soon as she woke up (before dawn, this time) and realized this was both her and Naruto-kun's first time outside the Village.

-"Onee-sama?" -Hanabi's voice calls from the doorframe, a bit accusatory- "What are you doing in the kitchen? I've looked for you everywhere."

-"Oh, Hanabi! I didn't go to the dojo today, sorry." -She sends a specially bright smile her way- "I suddenly decided to make lunchboxes for everyone."

-"Is it for that Naruto-kun?"

Hanabi, who had approached, runs back with a delighted scream as she puts down the spoon to chase with tickles.

-"Why, you impertinent little…!" -She stops before leaving the kitchen, she needs to mind the fries, smiling slyly- "But maybe..."

-"What kind of noble cooks herself, anyway?"

-"What kind of lady doesn't know how to cook, anyway?" -Hinata shots back, a bit amused at Hanabi's sulky tone. She's cute when she gets jealous, but this is also a rare chance to bond so she won't tease further- "Why don't you lend me a hand?"

It took a bit of coaxing, but the perspective of making her own lunches for herself and Neji finally warmed her up to the Idea. And what a good idea it had been! It was a nice change of pace, to giggle and chat and make lunch boxes together instead of beating each other up. Before they knew, time had flown and seven boxes were tidily stacked in two piles.

-"Are you sure Father will accept one, Onee-sama?"

-"He doesn't look the type, right?" -Opening Hanabi to the idea Father was an actual person under his role of Clan Head was proving challenging, mainly because said person's lack of cooperation- "But if he sees Neji-nii-sama and you eating from the boxes and he doesn't get one, he'll sulk the whole day. Just make sure nobody's watching when you offer it, he has an image to uphold!"

Hinata may or may not have accompanied that last sentence with a stern impersonation of Father. There was no witnesses, and she would forever deny it. Hanabi's burst of laughter was surely unrelated.

-"Onee-sama, why are you making boxes for everyone? Wouldn't you want to cook only for that boy?"

So honest and refreshingly simple-minded, it was cute.

-"Everyone would sulk if I suddenly come with lunch for Naruto-kun alone, and he might be teased. But while eating I'll make him mention how he usually has only milk and ramen and suggest I cook for him everyday. He won't be able to refuse!"

-"Onee-sama, that's shrewd!" -Then she suddenly turns serious - "Will you be alright?"

-"Worried about me?" -Is her little sister suspicious? Has she allowed her worries to show? No, that's impossible. Surely Hanabi just noticed her enthusiasm and realized there was something special going on- "Don't be, gennin can't do anything worse than a C-rank. Petty bandits at worst. And our sensei is very strong! We'll be fine and I'll bring you a present from Wave."

Hanabi eyes her with suspicion before remembering she's a big girl now and thus too grown up for the head pats she's receiving and twisting away. Then she grows silent.

-" … you a …" -she starts, too soft to be heard. She quickly notices though, coughs and tries again with a bright red face- "I made you a good luck charm."

The following incident can only be truly understood by those privileged few with adorable little sisters and involved an unhealthy amount of glomping, cuddling, cheek brushing, protest-ignoring and head patting. Everything very much unbecoming of a lady.

Minutes later Hinata was sighted leaving the complex in a hurry, wearing an ear-to-ear smile. She was just off to face one of the most wanted missing-nin of Mist and his gang of merry friends, including, but not limited, to an homicidal boy with ego issues and a supposedly lost Kekkei Genkai. Petty bandits at worst, indeed.

* * *

When you're a princess from the future doing a sortie you've only heard about secondhand, there's a lot of things to notice. And not just Naruto's usual exaggeration about Sasuke being a broody annoyance. It wasn't _that_ much of an exaggeration either. There's some truth on it, at least.

No, what one notices are the small details she was never told about, be it the narrator didn't consider them important or didn't notice at all. Like how Tazuna has been ostentatiously and profusely 'drinking' from the same bottle the whole morning, and yet it was still more than half-full. But who can blame him? When you lie about your contract to a bunch of people who kill for a living, it's a real stupid idea to get drunk and spill the beans.

What she's noticed too is their unorthodox formation. The genin surrounding the VIP was standard practice, but the jounin sensei is usually in the front. For the untrained eye, having the strongest member behind allowed him a perfect view of the entire formation and the chance to intervene quickly. That wasn't untrue, but that reasoning had less weight than it seemed.

With the best member walking behind, there was a high chance of traps being sprung by the VIP or the inexperienced genin. Since a single person couldn't cover all the fronts, traps were usually the main concern, as they could be deadly and released no killing intent.

No jounin-sensei was stupid enough to miss that (Maito Guy was far more competent that he looked, thank you) It said a lot about the jounin-sensei's confidence, deserving or not, to walk behind his group. ' _I can see all your tricks ahead enough_ ' was the message he was sending.

It also allowed some interesting interactions with this particular lineup. When they reached the infamous and very much discussed puddle in a sunny day, Hinata nonchalantly activated her **[Byakugan]** , and slipped into hand sign language behind her back.

-" _[Hidden enemies], [Instructions]_?"

-" _[Wait and see]_ " -With her 360º vision, she was the only one who could inconspicuously see Kakashi-sensei's answer. And his amused expression too- " _[You][Protect the VIP]_."

-" _Why is he assigning you the same role as the wallflower, brat?_ "

-" _I guess he wants me out of the way to see how the others will react to a surprise attack._ "

It was a strategically sound choice, anyway. Sasuke would probably take point and Naruto-kun would most definitively rush ahead with loud enthusiasm, so someone had to guard Tazuna. To her surprise, when the Demon Brothers jump from the puddle and rip Kakashi to shreds Naruto-kun…

-" _Look!_ _He cried like a baby._ "

-" _He said he had held them back until Sasuke stole the spotlight!_ "

-" _Seems to me like he lied, can you blame him? There's some suspicious smell, I think he wet his pants a bit._ "

-" _Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

 _-"Eh… Slipped my mind? Didn't want to spoil the surprise? Definitively one of the two…_ "

-" _Will he be alright?_ "

-" _Yeah, only his pride wounded_ " -Right then, one of the brothers claw at him, drawing blood- " _Oh, and that one._ "

Hinata's sight goes red. Next thing she knows, the Devil Brothers are tied up in their own chain, looking a bit out of it. Everyone else's eyes are bulging in fear.

-"Ehm… Hinata…-sama?" -Kakashi tries, cringing a bit when she turns to him- "Will they be alright? I kind of wanted to interrogate them."

-"Oh my, don't be silly! I only closed their Tenketsu points" -She cheerfully turns to Naruto, inspecting the wound in his hand with a critical eye before pulling out some bandages and getting to work- "They'll wake up soon, just won't be able to use chakra in a long while."

-"I also wanted to pick at Naruto a bit for being a chicken…"

That was said in a low, complaining voice, Hinata catches it anyway. Maybe Kakashi won't be getting a boxed lunch today after all.

* * *

After the brothers' interrogation and Tazuna's confession, they decided to keep up with the mission. Since they weren't that far away from Konoha yet, a signal was sent for a patrol to take the Devil Brothers into custody and they sat to have lunch.

Everybody seemed happily surprised for the boxed lunches. Everybody but Kakashi, who could only make puppy eyes while a box clearly labeled 'Sensei' was offered to Tazuna instead.

-"Here Tazuna-san. You should have something to eat too."

Tazuna eyes the 'sensei' label before sending a questioning look.

-"Well, it was a terrible oversight for my part, to forget your box back home"- She does a good show at looking embarrassed- "But surely a responsible jounin like Kakashi-sensei would put the needs of the team before his, and wouldn't do something as childish as throwing a tantrum over a lunch box or _have a laugh at the expense of his genin_."

Finally realizing he was overheard Kakashi has the decency of shuffling guiltily. He still makes puppy eyes while eating his ration bars and sounds a bit grumpy when they finally stand to leave.

-"Alright team, break is over. I want to be in Wave this century, so chop-chop!"

Then he jumps forward without waiting for them. As Hinata makes to follow Naruto-kun's call stops her.

-"Uhm… Hinata-chan?"

-"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Grabbing his hands behind his back, Naruto's eyes are on his feet and he shuffles uncomfortably before continuing.

-"Is just… well, you saved my ass back there" -He shuffles again- "Thanks, that must've been really uncool."

Hinata's expression brightens.

-"We're teammates, Naruto-kun." -She answers with her best cheering smile- "Isn't natural to help each other? I'm sure you'll get me out of trouble next time around."

Those words seem to make Naruto think.

-"Then…" -He finally says, raising a fist in front of him- "That's what I'll do! I'll protect my team and I won't be scared of anyone anymore... I won't go back on my word... that is my ninja way!"

-"Naruto…-kun…" -She's having trouble breathing, that with her heart swelling to the size of a watermelon, and her voice comes out weak and shaky -"That's... the coolest thing I've ever heard..."

Seeing her blushing, Naruto suddenly grows conscious and runs away after the team.

-"I liked _his declaration more the first time around. It was totally badass._ "

-" _I don't care, now I'm keeping this timeline no matter what._ "

* * *

Minutes later, the famed Demon Brothers of Mist break their bonds and flee back to base. They have no idea why that white-eyed devil passed them a knife before leaving, but Zabuza-san needs to know. Someone in Konoha has business with their group.

That and to never mess with the orange ninja where she can see it...

* * *

 **And with this we finish for today! I don't think Naruto was really poisoned, that was a really ineffective way of getting poison out of the system. So either Kakashi's was just messing with him or Kurama's power made him immune. This time around Hinata got to the wound first and decided there was no danger, so that was it.**

 **Since he didn't go through all that '** _ **I'll stab myself to save the mission**_ ' **, Naruto's determination wasn't so strong this time and his declaration had a lot of boast. He was half-expecting to be laughed at like always. But then Hinata took it all seriously and he has to do the same to not let her down! Things remain the same... more or less.**

 **The way I presented the Demon Brothers' escape is a personal defeat. Ideally I wanted to just tag it at the end of another scene, since it was only a couple of paragraphs, but the chance never came. Hopefully you won't see me writing many four-line-long scenes, they're not terribly elegant.**

 **This chapter took longer than usual to write. In my defense I was writing an important and long scene for later on, so having it already done is bound to save time at some point. Also, wanted to mention that I'm slowing down lately, I'll have to either take it a bit easier with the update rate or give up on having a buffer.**

 **I think that's all… See you guys next time!**


	8. Changes that run deep

**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **There's been some pointing out at the format of dialogues. The way I go about them (Dashes, quotation marks, italics, how I avoid cutting into any single line with narration more than once)... well, that's just my style, I'd normally apologize to anyone who feels it distasteful and ask you guys to please bear with me.**

 **But for this story in particular.. Using italics is making everything harder than it should. That with using italics being the perfect way to tell apart dialogue happening inside Hinata's mind.**

 **So, taking advantage of a sudden urge to re-read everything to catch up with my own tone (I'm trying to reconnect with the snark, feels like it's slipping lately), I'll edit all old chapters. Needless to say, all new chapters will be published with this new format.**

 **So long story short, all remains the same, but I'll only use italics for mental lines.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Changes that run deep**

* * *

Time passed, boats were boarded, silent infiltrations attempted. Rabbits were scared shitless and enormous, flying swords were dodged. Taunts and intimidation attempts were thrown back and forth. And finally Hinata came to an uncomfortable realization.

-" _I can't sit this one back, can I?_ "

-" _Well brat, you single-handedly kicked the crap out of those brothers, it might look a bit suspicious if you don't at least try._ "

-" _They will never find their determination if they're always counting on me…_ "

-" _Maybe you shouldn't have done that then?_ "

-" _They hurt Naruto-kun!_ " -The worst excuse in the world… Naruto-kun was _always_ getting hurt- " _Maybe I should lose on purpose…_ "

For the time being, she activates the **[Byakugan]** , and watches from a front seat the misdirection plays being made by the two jounin. And Sasuke's dirty little breakdown as a side-dish. The **[Mizu Bunshin]** clash and she tenses in place. Still too soon to act.

-" _Strange, doesn't Zabuza know about the Byakugan? I could've exposed him at any time._ "

-" _He's probably underestimating it. Not like you standing here doing nothing discourages that notion either._ "

When the real Zabuza shows himself and Kakashi jumps to the water she has half a mind of feigning a warning. But she's not that good of an actress, so in the end opts to keep silent and simulate shock when he gets captured instead. It's always easier to deceive by doing what everyone expects to see.

After Zabuza's latest **[Mizu Bunshin]** tirade about them not being ninja until ' _you guys appear in my bingo book'_ , the first change happens. Hinata remembers being clearly told how the clone had snatched Naruto-kun's protector, but now it pauses before him, does a double-take at her, and goes for Sasuke instead.

-" _Did Naruto-kun lie on this too?_ "

-" _I wasn't the most attentive public back then, but I'm pretty sure he didn't. Looks like you're getting a reputation already, brat._ " -The boys are visibly shaken by this and Kakashi's frantic yelling for them to run away. Hinata hums, squinting at him- " _What's it now?_ "

-" _Nevermind, I'd say it's time to intervene._ "

But when she makes to step forward, Sasuke's hand stops her. She turns with a curious look.

-"Let us do something too, Hinata-chan!" -Naruto answers in his place, already producing [ **Kage Bunshin** ]- "We'll show this no-brows what Konoha-nin are made of!"

-"Un. You protect Tazuna-san" -Sasuke adds. That might be the longest sentence he's uttered yet- "We can't be carried along all the time."

-"Everyone…"

Heavens bless boys' minds and teenager competitiveness. Looks like they found their determination after all. From that point the situation solves pretty much as expected. Naruto-kun had the same bright idea from the first time, and it works like a charm. Better yet, it solves brilliantly. Honestly. Decidedly.

One thing is hearing the tale (and she's heard it four times so far, once from Kakashi and Sakura and twice from Naruto-kun. Sasuke of course wouldn't bother), but seeing the clever ruse carry out so smoothly sends a chill down her spine. She can almost hear the drums beating and…

-" _That's your heartbeat, brat. Try to tone it down a bit, will you?_ "

* * *

As the duel between the two jounin grows in intensity, Hinata smiles at her two teammates, both staring in a dazed awe. The way they stepped forward to free their sensei still makes her feel warm with pride and a bit silly for doubting them. They never were ones to sit in the sidelines after all.

She feels a sudden presence close by and chastises herself for her daydreaming, turning around to one of Zabuza's **[Mizu Bunshin]**. Even with perfect all-around vision, it's all for naught if you're not paying attention. Her heart skips a beat when he reaches for Tazuna before her, but fortunately seems content with knocking him out before approaching her. It doesn't seem hostile.

-"Zabuza-san" -She whispers- "It's a pleasure to finally make an acquaintance."

-"Save the chit-chat, you made a number on the Demon Brothers, I won't forget that."

-"I feel flattered you believe me worthy of your time" -In spite of her tone, Hinata feels far from calm. If anyone turns now and sees him chatting with the enemy besides an unconscious VIP things will get very ugly very quickly- "Surely you didn't approach me in the middle of a duel to the death to ask amends for your subordinates?"

-"That'll come later, now I'm more curious about why you freed them. That was a short visit to the Blood Prison and a summary execution back in Mist you spared them."

So it was that. For the portrait his descriptions painted, she'd had her reservations about contacting Momochi Zabuza and yet, the more she knew first-hand of him, the blurrier that portrait became. Like Kakashi said, she really should look underneath the underneath.

But not now, now she needs to dismiss this clone before one of Naruto's excited cheers gives her a heart attack.

-"Finish this first" -She answers, pointing at the real him and Kakashi and hoping to sound cryptical enough- "Me or my Master will find you at a later date."

Implying someone above her will hopefully help with the next step. It never hurts to add a figure of authority who can back the words of a child. Even if Zabuza comes from a background that doesn't look twice at child-soldiers.

The clone seems ready to talk back, but then the real one finally grows frustrated and begins a complex combination of hand seals. Probably the strain of whatever he's getting ready is too much to also keep clones around. It's all for naught, soon Kakashi has him cornered and the fake Hunter-nin ( _Haku-san… was it?_ ) comes to the rescue.

-"Wha- Kakashi-sensei!"

When the chakra exhaustion gets to him and collapses is the perfect opening.

-"I'll take a look at him!" -She says, jumping forward- "Please keep watch on Tazuma-san, a **[Mizu Bunshin]** tried to take him out during the confusion!"

As soon as she reaches Kakashi and makes sure nobody's paying her any attention, she closes a couple of key Tenketsu points.

-" _Why did you do that, brat?_ "

-" _We need him active by the battle of the bridge, just in case. But do you think we can stop him at full power if it comes to it?"_

-" _You're not thinking about showing off in a stupidly inefficient way, aren't you?"_

-" _Only if it comes to it._ "

-" _For the love of Father...! Now you've jinxed it. It'll come to it or my name's Little Kitty._ "

* * *

Later on, with everyone safe in Tazuna's home, Kakashi explains his suspicions about the Hunter-nin. Apparently he's been too concerned with that to notice any strange behaviour on her part. Still, just because he isn't wondering why she didn't warn them about the **[Mizu Bunshin]** or Zabuza being alive doesn't mean he won't later on. So she takes the only smart action she can think of: Preventive misdirection.

-"Kakashi-sensei, something has been in my mind since back then… It's about when you got captured by the enemy."

-"Ah… that was really pathetic, wasn't it?"

-"Yes.. No! I mean…" -Everybody laughs at that. Honestly! Boys can be really mean sometimes!- "We are a team, right? Why did you ask us to leave you behind?"

-"Hey! That right! Sensei, that was a dick move!"

-" _So that's why you were eyeing him so suspiciously, brat!_ "

Sasuke's only reaction is to stare his sensei a bit more intently.

-"Well, I didn't want my cute students to die messily in a backwater country like this" -Nobody pays attention to the "Hey!" that comes from the next room- "So I guess I panicked?"

-"I don't believe that" -Oh? Sasuke's talking now. Will hell freeze over?- "Those words only made us more determined. It was on purpose, wasn't it sensei?"

Kakashi gets a hand behind his head and laughs softly.

-"Well, never mind the small details. I'll take around a week to be back on my feet, and we can expect Zabuza to take around that long to recover from his faked death. You guys should do your best to train in the meantime. Hinata, do you know the tree walking exercise already?"

-"I do, sensei."

-"Man! You sure are convenient to have around, Hinata-chan! I'd like to show you guys how it works, but I'm too wasted. So she'll instruct you two instead. Afterwards you can go do some of those secret Hyuuga self-study things or something." -That catches Hinata by surprise. Is he so weak he can't even do tree climbing? Or is he using her to slack off? Anyway she nods and heads to the door.- "And guys? During training I want you to call her Hinata-sensei."

That causes some shocked complains, but he's adamant. The… He did that just to rile her up!

When the team leaves, Hatake Kakashi lets out a low whistle.

-"Wait, so the Hyuuga really have secret self-study techniques? I was just pulling her leg!"

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi isn't a good parent. He has always known that it was her wife who had a hand with children and after her passing away he'd done his best knowing it'll never be enough. Still, he made an effort to raise his two daughters while keeping them from growing spoiled like so many other kids from wealthy backgrounds.

In that, at least, he had succeeded. It was of little comfort when you find yourself with a skittish elder daughter supposed to rule the clan after you and what essentially amounts to a robot younger one. By pressuring Hinata in hopes she would react, he had forced her to retreat even further into herself. By pitting them against each other, he had managed to postpone sealing Hanabi with the **[Caged Bird Seal]** but he had feared he had lost her affection forever.

Now, watching her little daughter train with her cousin through the window while he enjoyed a delicious hand-made lunchbox (The occasional uncooked rice grain or the... creatively shaped omelet only added to the charm, really) he had never been so glad of being wrong about something. Hinata had somehow found her center after that ugly incident, and with her the rest of the family was falling in place. She looked more and more like her mother by the day.

In a certain way, how things turned out could not be helped. They weren't only father and daughters, he was Clan Head, and they were his heiresses. Both roles are conflicting and they should've had a maternal figure to balance it out. He should've remarried, or at least took a close attendant… No, there's no point in regretting things now.

Hanabi overexerts herself with a complex exercise and falls backwards. He holds back the urge to jump through the window check on her and contents himself with measuredly walking to the training ground, Neji is there already and he should suffice. In fact, he's been calming down lately too. That's still a work in progress, but hopefully the Hyuuga Clan won't collapse with his retirement after all.

-"Hanabi, training is no longer necessary." -Ah, no. That came out wrong. He only wanted to say…- "Hinata has proved her worth already." -That wasn't it, either! He only wanted to say she doesn't need to swamp herself in training!- "Ah…"

Damned be his awkwardness in front of his own daughters and that stern mask he's had to wear so long as a Clan Head. No matter what he does, it all comes out wrong!

-"Father!" -Hanabi, bless her soul, doesn't seem to take offence- "I'm glad you enjoy my lunch boxes!"

That's when he realizes he's been carrying the hearts-and-flowers patterned box with him. Suddenly conscious of all the eyes fixed on him, he feels his cheeks grow warmer. Oh, what the hell, he sits in the veranda to finish his lunch. Maybe he's been wearing the Clan Head mask for too long.

Now, if only he could completely banish that insidious though in the back of his mind warning him against Hinata's sudden changes…

* * *

It's been four days already, and Hinata has kept herself away from the boys training area. She knows Naruto's conversation with Haku is a very special one and doesn't want to scare him off. so she's been holding her own training away from them, as discreetly as possible. Kurama chuckles at that.

-" _Is Kakashi-sensei or anyone else watching on me? I'd like to practice my_ _**[Kaiten]**_ _for a bit._ "

-" _Feeling shy? Coast is clea- no, wait. Those are Naruto and the Uchiha brat coming. Though luck._ "

Kurama has a pretty good range, so she could probably get away with some practice before they arrive, but there's no need to push it. She keeps shifting from kata to kata instead, as fluidly as she can manage. Her body has come a long way since she came back, but there's some transitions that still feel a bit stiff.

-"Oi! Hinata-sensei!"

She puts her best smile before turning towards Naruto-kun and… It gets ruined when they're not there.

-"Up here."

Sasuke's joy sounds a lot more smug and a lot less warm than Naruto's, but since they're walking upside down a rooftop structure, she feels it's understandable.

-"Everyone! You did it!"

No more of that Hinata-sensei nonsense!

-"Ehehe!" -Naruto drops in front of her- "Of course we did! Just you watch, Hinata-chan! Before you know we'll catch up to you!"

-"At least I will."

Of course, Sasuke's comment causes a burst of outraged complaints and insults he deflects using the Ancient Uchiha Art of **[I don't care]**. Since she caught him smiling, Hinata won't exert retribution this one time. She's too happy to feel annoyed anyway.

They are both competing, and this time around they seems to find some camaraderie in trying to take _her_ down. That was completely unexpected, and a bit flattering. The important thing, though, is that changes are being done. While the surface remains the same, the motivations behind every action are slowly shifting. Whether or not they'll stand that trial known as **[Curse Seal of Heaven]** is a worry for another day.

* * *

 **I was worried about this chapter ending up a bit short… I accidentally wrote here scenes here that go into the next one. And since I'm a brat and I liked how the titles matched the content for once, I couldn't bring myself to ignore that. Fortunately, there was a sudden inspiration and Hiashi's POV happened.**

 **Now, I know Hiashi isn't a well-liked character, and that's more than earned. He acts like a veritable bastard for a good portion of the story. But I pity him more than I hate him (I've mentioned something similar before, right?). You'll see my interpretation of him thinks acting like a bastard is part of his duty and doesn't particularly enjoy it. He's not a bad guy, just an awkward parent and maybe got his priorities a bit screwed up.**

 **Some reviewer recommended 'Playing the part of the Byakugan Princess' by Runeprincess. I must say it's been an entertaining read so far, and it's amusing to compare where our AU match and diverge. They match more than I would've expected, and yet there's some points we take in a completely different way. Thanks for the recommendation!**

 **Well, until here today's rant. For** **questions, requests and advice please refer to the review and PM sections. This is Planeshunter signing out!**


	9. Shinobi do it from behind

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu!**

 **Well, here we are once again! I'm a bit nervous this time around since I'll be getting…** _ **creative**_ **. I could try to explain, but then I'll probably spoil my own work, and that's not cool. You'll see what I mean soon enough.**

 **Anyway, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Shinobi do it from behind**

* * *

In spite of Hinata's little changes, things have gone more or less like the first time around. There were some little changes, though. Kurama had told her with great delight how Naruto-kun trained too hard and overslept the big day (apparently that part had been conveniently skipped when the story reached her ears), and how that had saved Tazuna's family. Hinting someone should stay behind in case Gato targeted Inari and Tsunami without being too obvious had been tricky.

Everyone in the bridge had been taken down when they arrived, but Zabuza's plan was still the same this time around. The only difference, the Demon Brothers still being around, was used to keep her own hands tied protecting Tazuna, so everything balanced out in the end. Still, Naruto-kun is running late.

-" _Is he coming?_ " -She asks Kurama, blocking a metal claw with her kunai while sending a **[Vacuum Palm]** towards the other brother- " _What's taking him so long?_ "

-" _He's not moving yet, and that's too far to know for sure what he's doing_ " -He lets out a soft growl completely out of place, it's not like she's asked four times already or anything- " _Do you think maybe he decided to stay after saving them in case there's more attackers?_ "

Hinata freezes. Only for a second though, as she's still in combat and values all her body parts. How's possible she didn't even consider that? She's putting too much faith into foreknowledge again. After changing Naruto's instructions, it wouldn't be surprising for him to act in a different manner…

-" _Relax, brat, I was pulling your leg._ " -Infuriating fox...- " _There's no way he'll remain behind after knowing we're fighting here. He's coming already._ "

 _-"Thank the kami. Now comes the hard part."_

 _-"Yeah, watching your boyfriend get his ass handed to him without flipping. At least the loser will enjoy this._ "

She resists the urge to roll her eyes, she won't 'flip' that easily. Not again. Surely. Most likely. It'll work out somehow. And there's no way Toneri-kun would enjoy… nevermind. Trusting Kurama to signal her when the time comes, she focuses in her own fight, trying now to push the brothers back without leaving Tazuna exposed.

That's easier said than done. The difference in skill matters less and less as you handicap yourself, and fighting two-on-one away from the VIP you have to protect and without incapaciting them too soon is surprisingly tricky. The Brothers twist and feint and do everything in their power to pass by her.

-" _The mirrors are broken, better wrap it up here, brat!_ "

Seconds after that, many things happen almost at the same time. Kakashi pounces over the immobilized Zabuza, **[Chidori]** in hand. Haku stops a kunai and uses his **[Ice Mirror]** to throw himself in the way. Naruto-kun yells something… And a fox-masked figure clad in bright lilac light pushes him away and stops the lightning attack with a tail of pure chakra. Then the bright lilac dissolves into boiling blue.

-" _Did we do it?_ "

-" _Yes_ "

-" _How much chakra did we spend?_ "

-" _Half our total with that_ _ **[Kage Bunshin]**_ _you left behind and I'd say a half of the remaining with that burst of_ _ **[Chakra Mode]**_ _._ "

 _-"How did he use_ _ **[Chidori]**_ _? I closed his Tenketsu, he shouldn't have time to recover!"_

 _-"You are the one who jinxed it all, don't ask me! He's Sharingan friggin' Kakashi. Maybe he borrowed power from the ruined hopes and dreams of everyone he's sent back to the Academy or something?"_

 _-"Can we hold this long enough?"_

-" _As long as you don't waste time… But you can kiss goodbye to your reserves._ "

-" _There's no helping it_. _What do we do now?_ "

-" _How about getting into your alter ego persona already and saying something? We look dumb!_ "

Oh, that. Hinata looks at Kakashi, slowly turning her head sideways. How to break the ice?

-"Now, now, kids." -There, smooth- "That's no way to solve things."

-"Tenko, are you here to interfere again?" -Zabuza's tone is hostile, but judging by the situation, he shouldn't go so far as to backstab her- "I haven't seen Madara, by the way."

…

-" _Resentful son of a…_ "

 **[Image "MEoR - 009" is now Unlocked! Check it out in the Author's Profile!]**

* * *

 _ **Some days prior.**_

A masked figure watches Gato and his two henchmen leaving Zabuza's hideout. The place was well hidden indeed, but no matter how clever a secret location, it's all for naught if you can just follow a group of idiots in.

-" _Kurama, How long would you be able to manage_ _ **[Chakra Mode]**_ _using my reserves?_ "

-" _Good question, maybe two seconds? Why?_ "

-" _I was thinking of using it to hide my identity._ "

-" _You'll use one of the most flashy and destructive techniques in the world in an attempt to be_ subtle _?_ _What are you doing here, Naruto, and what did you do with the brat?"_

-" _Very funny"_ -She bits her lip- _"I just don't want to be recognised._ "

-" _That's what you have the Fox Mask for. That's also why you woke up that loser Toneri._ "

-" _Yes, but…_ "

-" _Look…_ " -Kurama lets out an exasperated sigh- " _Your face is hidden and your eyes have changed, everyone would think that's enough, but if you want to show off, I can manage something. Just don't come crying later._ "

As soon as the tycoon leaves their detection range, Kurama pushes a tide of raw chakra outwards. Hinata feels powerful. Powerful and hot like her skin is boiling. Her teeth grit.

-" _You're lucky I'm no longer crazy with hate, brat. You'd be already in and trying to rip throats._ " -He comments flippantly- " _Now hurry up, I can hold_ _ **[Demon Fox Cloak]**_ _far longer then **[Chakra Mode]** , especially since I'm just one-tailed now. But that doesn't mean we can waste time._"

-" _Alright then, Toneri-kun, Kurama-san… Are we ready to change fate?_ "

-" _As much as we can possibly be, Byakugan-hime._ "

-" _I was born ready, brats! Let's do this!_ "

Since the chakra explosion that comes with using the **[Demon Fox Cloak]** doubles pretty well as knocking the door, Hinata just lets herself in. The Demon Brothers are hidden in the ceiling, waiting for the attack signal. Haku-san stands protectively before Zabuza's bed, wielding two decent-looking katana. Now that she thinks about it, Gato's bodyguards' scabbards were suspiciously empty when they left.

-"So you are the type to go around mugging your contractors?" -It's as good an introduction as any other- "Deadly and unpredictable… I like it."

She's not consciously releasing killing intent, but being shrouded in a living chakra armor _that hurts like bathing in boiling acid_ makes it a trivial detail. Nobody relaxes with her words. That's supposed to be good, but it's still a risk. Less of a risk than simply strolling into the lion's maw, at least. And the lion is crippled, the goons ware below her holding back self and Haku-san… deosn't have the room to use his technique here. Kurama lets out an amused chuckle at that.

-"So you're the Hyuuga brat's 'Master'" -That makes him growl instead, only he calls the brat 'brat'- "Do you have a name?"

-"If 'Master' doesn't fit your tastes…" -She smiles ferociously- "You may call me Tenko, **Ichibi-no-Tenko**."

-" _Brat, I still think that's a dumb name, adding 'one-tail' to it doesn't improve much_ "

-" _Why not? It fits!_ "

-" _Your taste in puns sucks hard, 'Master'. Now focus on the conversation, will you?_ "

Meanwhile, Zabuza has finally ended his laughing fit

-"Is that supposed to be an insinuation about a new bijuu? You'd have more luck convincing me you're Uchiha Madara reincarnated!"

-"Now now, there's no need for disrespect. You are free to believe whatever you want. But child, I am Ichibi-no-Tenko. And I have long-term business to discuss."

-"We're already under contract."

-"The boy Gato plans to betray you guys."

He doesn't even blink.

-"Yeah, that's what she said. Try it again when Tazuna the bridge builder is three feet under."

-"Him or your contractor, whatever happens first, hmm?"

At that, Zabuza's eyes squint.

-"Are you implying something?"

-"Who? Me? Of course not!" -She lets out her fakest innocent laughter- "But it's a bit hard to believe a closet good guy like you will follow this contract to a T."

-"Watch your tongue!" -Since Zabuza is too weak for a real display of outrage, it seems Haku-san takes upon himself to chastise her. Kurama chuckles a bit- "That's the Demon of the Mist you're talking to!"

-"Yeah, that's what she said. But let's take a look at the facts." -She rises a finger- "He single-handedly and brutally slaughtered an entire promotion of Academy students. Stopping short a tradition that killed off half a promotion every year. Now, maths is not a core subject for shinobi, but i'd say that particular stunt rounds up as good kharma in a mere couple of years."

There's a dead silence in the room, she got her audience in the pocket.

-"Then he's chased off his village for trying a coup… against one of the worst scum to ever reach the title of Kage in any of the Elemental Countries. Is that bad? Is it? Because it sure looks like a upstanding ambition to me…"

-"After that you violently crushed and took control of all the bandit groups infesting the Land of Whirlpools, what actually freed the area of their constant fighting and made the commoners' life easier. A shame Kumo kicked you out and usurped your idea with a sympathizing figurehead."

-"And let's not forget your latest defeat! Dear little Hinata tells me how you tried to scare them away by any means and passed on a number of killing chances. Wouldn't you happen to have some trauma with killing off Academy age kids?"

Zabuza's eyes cannot squint anymore, veins are popping around his forehead instead. That's a death glare if she's ever seen one.

-"If you think I can't kill children..."

-"Oh, I'm sure you can! You probably will just to prove you can. That hard-ass bad boy reputation of yours is your best armor, after all. Just… don't bother doing it for the sake of anybody in this room, hmm? If they've stuck with you as long as I suspect, they already know how big of a softie you're at heart."

The sound of uncomfortable shuffling over the ceiling is the only confirmation her words require. With that, she turns to leave. Negotiations have… failed, more or less. Getting them on her side just with words was a nice dream. But things are going in the right direction. Now she only needs to make sure nobody dies during the bridge battle.

-"Oh," -She turns back to Zabuza, suddenly remembering something- "Since you mentioned it, I hear there's a pretty convincing individual around claiming to be Uchiha Madara. I'd appreciate a heads-up if you stumble into something."

 _-"And you were worried someone might recognise you. I didn't knew you could sound like that, brat."_

 _-"It's quite fun, actually. A bit like roleplaying."_

 _-"I'm not even gonna ask. Obito won't appreciate you stealing his routine by the way."_

 _-"Tenko will appreciate him not appreciating, I'm sure._ "

* * *

 _ **Back to the present.**_

-"Now, that's no way to greet a friend, child." -Just as expected, Gato chooses that moment to appear to make his suicidal declaration- "And for your information, I was just making sure you were alive to see how that boy cancelled your contract."

Hinata would've loved to listen the fool digging his own grave, but she has her hands full staring down Kakashi and making sure he doesn't try anything funny. More like desperately hoping he doesn't try anything at all. From his perspective, she's a very big unknown who just blocked his trump card, that should work as deterrent.

That better works as a deterrent, because a one-tailed **[Demon Fox Cloak]** wasn't able to stop Sasuke in the Valley of the End, and that was the ninja number one in pulling it off using the technique, there's no way Kakashi can't beat her if he puts his mind into it.

-"Kakashi, I'm sorry. Our fight is over." -It's only with great relief that she hears Zabuza's words- "Now that I have no reason to go for Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you."

-"Ah, you're right."

-"Have you finally opened your eyes, children?" -Is relief slipping into her voice? She hopes not…- "There's only one enemy here, and he's been nice enough to come threaten us. Now this is righteous self-defense, hmm?"

Kakashi still eyes her suspiciously, but seems to take it in stride. After one of those ' _I know you're up to no good and will be watching you'_ glares, he smiles and turns towards Gato men. Haku and Zabuza do the same. Naruto-kun points and her and raises a ruckus.

-"What's going on? Who the fuck are you?"

It hurts a bit to be glared by him, but there's a role to be played.

-"My, Naruto-chan. I'm a friend of justice, can't you see?" -She points at the very much still breathing Haku- "Now since we're all friends here and and Gato's rabble doesn't really deserve my attention. I'll take a look at Sasuke-chan there, I'm sure things aren't as bad as they look. "

Everybody falls in line with surprising ease. She's read about this. Even the field with something outrageous and then, before anyone knows how to react, start barking instructions like you have everything under control. People will follow them before knowing what's going on. Father would be proud.

-"Oh, and Zabuza-chan? My offer is still on the table. I'll find you later."

* * *

 _-"Seems to me like you have a problem, brat."_

 _-"Yes, that it seems indeed."_

 _-"Nice job back there though. You really had them eating from your palm."_

 _-"Thanks, I was so nervous I thought my legs will fail me, but everything worked out in the end."_

 _-"You're pretty much running on fumes now, though. How will you make the switch back to your brat persona without being too obvious?"_

 _-"That's easy, just strike down my clone at the same time I release the Demon Fox Cloak, from this distance, not even Kakashi can tell for sure what's going on. But I'm thinking..."_

 _-"You getting exhausted against those two isn't very believable, right?"_

 _-"I'll need a convenient excuse."_

 _-"Oh, aren't you lucky then?" -_ Kurama's smile can be _heard_ on his voice _\- "This time those two really poisoned their gloves. Spotted Dragonfish poison, if I'm not wrong."_

 _-"But isn't that poison…"_

 _-"Slow and really painful. You won't enjoy this." -Hinata pictures the fox's shit-eating grin clearly.- "But I can neutralize it... in time. Guts, brat, you can do it!"_

She'll get him back for this.

* * *

 **Surprise (not really, someone already called this in the reviews)! Here comes the first big divergence. Zabuza and his little group of merry killers survive! I don't think he's as evil as he pictures himself to be. As Tenko points out, his deeds tend to end up having good results, if you can look beyond all the gore and killing. He's not completely right on the head, but his heart is in the right place. The event in the Land of Whirlpools is non-canon, but he's had to do something with his time since he left Kiri, so why not that?**

 **In Japanese myth, evil foxes are called Youko and good-natured foxes are called Tenko (or Heavenly Foxes). Kurama was called Kyuubi-no-Youko (Nine-tailed evil fox) at some point, so Hinata though it was a good pun to take the name of the heavenly counterpart. The one-tailed part was an afterthought related to the visage she gave under [Demon Fox Cloak].**

 **Before somebody asks: Yes, there's a reason for the different colours. No, it's not really relevant for the story. No, I probably won't bother explaining it unless it suddenly gains importance. Feel free to theorize about it, just remember is a only small detail.**

 **About Tenko's personality, Hinata is doing her best to act out of her own character. Where she's humble and well-behaved, Tenko acts haughty and somewhat rude. Next time we'll have more backstage deals and some Team 7 issues.**

 **Fair warning, there's still some way before we get into the Chuunin exams. The way I'm planning it, they won't start until chapter 17-18 or so.**


	10. About boycotting oneself

**Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I'd like to thank all my reviewers again, you guys know how to keep someone motivated!**

 **The other day my family kidnapped me to go hiking at the coast. That involved three hours of car to reach the track, four hours of walking under a blazing sound and a lot of steep slopes and another three hours of car back. It's… not as bad as it sounds, I do like walking. Even if it would've been better walking a path with NO CARS! But my arms and legs have now the tonality of a well cooked lobster and I'm always thirsty. Kids, never forget to apply sunscreen!**

 **With this wise words, I'll leave you with today's chapter. Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

Weeks later, Hinata ponders about the results of their mission from her futon in Tazuna's guest room. She's been through the worst of the poisoning already, and Kurama can force-burn through the rest if need arises, but for now she's been taking it easy.

Things got sorted out in a quick and clean way after the battle. The workers Zabuza had disabled that morning to prepare his ambush all survived. As expected of the devil with a plushie heart. With nobody to intimidate the people, completing the bridge was a matter of a couple of weeks.

Since Hinata was recovering from her poisoning (and Kakashi had dropped like a log again after the fight) Team 7 was more than glad to stay in Wave during that time. It's been a festive and overall cheerful time, with celebrations all around and plenty of things to do. Another proof that, no matter how bankrupt a town is, people can always find the means to hold a festival if they're motivated enough. The food stalls had an unsettling amount of fish, though.

The only downside was that Gato's company wasn't done for. Gato was dead and the company's grasp in Wave was pretty much gone but this kind of economic and politic monsters doesn't die just by losing the head. Someone else quickly rose to power within the company, and they retreated to lick their wounds.

-" _All's fine and good now, brat._ " -Kurama's been annoyingly pleasing since the poisoning episode. Not that it would save him from righteous retribution- " _Why don't you grab Naruto and go have a date tonight or whatever is it you humans do to court one another?_ "

-" _Wha... ! I can't do that!_ "

-" _Oh, come on brat, you've been through this before, don't get flustered now. Naruto is a great guy and everything, but he's dense as a brick. You remember the last time around, right? Are you gonna wait for Pein to attack Konoha again to confess? Just asking because we kinda wanted to prevent that from ever happening._ "

-" _N… no, but… We're still kids, and Naruto-kun still has eyes for Sakura-san only…" -She fidgets with her glass nervously before taking a sip- "Maybe I'll wait a couple of years before…_ "

-"Hinata-chan! I was looking for you!"

Naruto-kun's voice makes her choke with her water.

-"Na… Naruto-kun!" -She quickly puts the water away- "Wasn't today the last day of the festival? I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

-" _Oh, Nice timing! Do you think he's here to take you out?_ "

-"Yeah, well… It's the last day and all, and Hinata-chan has been in bed all the time" -Naruto shuffles uncomfortably. Could it be?- "But Kakashi-sensei says you can move around if you take it easy and tonight there'll be fireworks so I was wondering..."

He looks at his hands, at a loss for words. Hinata's heart pounds as if it wants to explode. She waits for him to continue, feeling her cheeks heating up.

-"Well, maybe you'd like to come with me? There'll be ramen!"

-"Naruto-kun… do you mean" -Her throat catches, and she has to gulp down to continue- "Just the two of us?"

Naruto's face widens in panic.

-"N… no! ImeantogoasateamyouknowwithKakashisenseiandthatbastardSasuke!" -He catches himself- "I mean, you feel better now, right? You shouldn't miss the end of the festival!"

Oh, so that's what he meant...

-"Of course, Naruto-kun…" -She tries to smile, but it's only a half-assed effort- "It'll be my pleasure."

Naruto makes a quick escape after that, and as soon as they're alone again, Kurama's voice proceeds to chew her out.

-" _You're an idiot, brat, did you know that?_ "

Hinata's not in the mood for games, so she doesn't answer.

-" _He was asking YOU out, you idiot_ "

-" _But he said it was for the whole team!_ "

-" _He panicked when you asked! What he wanted was so obvious a stone would've noticed. Why did you had to ask?_ "

-" _It was obvious indeed._ "

-" _Toneri-kun, you too?_ "

-" _I say things as I see them, Byakugan-hime._ "

Everybody's being extra mean now, and she was already having trouble holding back her tears of disappointment.

-" _Oh, please! Not the waterworks! Look at it like this, brat: Do you know who he's asked out every single day since before graduating?"_

Hinata doesn't see how answering that will make her feel better, but she answers anyway. Maybe she's in the mood for feeling miserable?

 _-"Sakura-chan?"_

 _-"And how do you think that went?_ "

Hinata didn't expect that answer. Picturing the scene, she tries to hold down a chuckle, and ends up making a snort-like sound instead.

-" _Exactly. I'll never understand why you humans complicate sex so much, but Naruto's case is specially screwed up. Based on his experience, you were about to send him flying._ "

 _-"So I totally boycotted myself?"_

 _-"You totally boycotted yourself, you silly brat._ "

Somehow that makes her feel a bit better. The fireworks that night weren't so bad either, even if Naruto was a bit awkward and she spent half of the time lost in 'what if' scenarios.

* * *

They departed Wave the next morning. Without a civilian with them, they should be back in Konoha in a couple of days. Naruto was on cloud nine, that with having a bridge named after him. Kakashi kept to his Icha-Icha in that nonchalant way he'd refined into an art. Hinata herself was over yesterday's little drama. Completely. She didn't steal glances at his could've-been-date at every chance, nor did she bit her lips in self-depreciation. Why would she?

Sasuke was being his self-absorbed broody self. Actually, this was a good chance to talk, she needed to get away from her own drama.

-"Hmm… Sasuke-kun?"

-"Un."

That was a 'what', right?

-"I was just wondering about your **[Sharingan]** , Kakashi-sensei said it takes a lot of chakra for him. Hmm… will you be alright?"

-"Un." -He seems content with leaving things there. But Hinata is a patient one and just keeps marching besides him. In the end, he cracks- "I don't know how sensei got his **[Sharingan]** , but he's not a real Uchiha, so there's no way he can use it to his full power."

-"Then will you be able to fight for a long time with it activated?"

-"In time" -Again, he seems ready to end the conversation with that. Again, he gets defeated by silent pressure- "Mine just awakened, it'll take time and use to develop its full potential. Until then, I'll have to be careful."

-"It's just so different from my own experiences…" -There was a time, during training, that she tried to teach him the seal Hyuuga sometimes used to activate the **[Byakugan]** more easily, wondering if it could use him with awakening the **[Sharingan]** , they were rumored to be brother jutsus after all. Results had been disappointing- "Being teammates with a different dojutsu user is turning out to be really interesting."

-" **[Byakugan]** is easier to attain, but **[Sharingan]** is superior."

Hinata debates for a moment whether argue that or not. Uchiha pride is really something else, but her own clan isn't a slouch in that department. In the end, she opts for a diplomatic, non-committal answer.

-"Don't let Father hear that."

That manages to get a smirk out of him. Before she can think anything else to keep the conversation going, and that's proving to be a veritable challenge, Kakashi signals for a stop. Is with a guilty satisfaction she notices Naruto has been paying close attention to her conversation with Sasuke.

-" _Alright, I've explained nothing before because we were busy recovering and celebrating and there was no need to worry you guys. But I'm sure you're wondering why I told you to say Zabuza's gang died in the bridge?_ "

-"Yeah."

Actually, Naruto's probably the only one who's wondering. But Hinata keeps a polite silence. She's not supposed to know either.

-" _During our fight we were interrupted by an unknown who identified herself as 'Tenko' she displayed some fearsome power, but didn't show hostility. When she left, we found a note in Sasuke-kun signed by her._ " -Sasuke seems a bit uncomfortable at that- " _The note suggested our encounter with her and Zabuza's group survival to be kept a secret until she can 'have a talk' with Hokage-sama. Since she'll most likely end up as an S missing-nin in Konoha's bingo book, that's probably pointless. Still, is Hokage-sama's call to make, so not a single word of this when we get back, understood?_ "

 _-"Un."_

 _-"Oh, don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure you'll have another chance to fight that Haku boy someday._ "

-" _Sensei!_ "

Kakashi fled back to the trees and resumed the march instead of answering. The rest of the way back went by uneventfully, with Naruto bombarding her with questions about the **[Byakugan]** and the **[Gentle Fist]** style. Apparently he completely forgot to feel awkward around her. It felt good to simply chat away the time as they jumped from branch to branch all the way back.

* * *

 **Ten chapters to finally get some romance, and this silly girl trips herself! And it was Naruto who tried to initiate, can you believe! Honestly, for a time-traveler with years of advantage, Hinata can be really silly about the things that really matter...**

 **This chapter is specially short, I know and I do apologise. What comes next works best in a chapter by itself, ending soon sounded better than to force the word count and then axe it at a bad time. Also, titles fitting again. I'm such a child...**


	11. Haggling with lies and empty pockets

**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa! Planeshunter desu!**

 **I'll keep this brief, I've had some serious migraines since yesterday night and I'm feeling like shit T_T**

 **Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

As Hinata approaches Leaf with her team, a lone **[Kage Bunshin]** finally heads to Zabuza's hideout. She would've liked to do this as Tenko, but there's no way in hell she can sustain a technique that _constantly boils your skin_ in a shadow clone. And most other kinds of clone requires the user to remain in the vicinity to control them and Toneri-kun's **[Gekko Bunshin]** required moonlight and to remain focused while using them and making a shadow clone make another clone was stupidly convoluted and could probably backfire in a thousand ways she hadn't even thought about. So she has to play this as Hinata.

Tension piles in the poor clone's shoulders as she walks towards the entrance. Many things rely on her, and her success is all but guaranteed. In all honesty, she only wants to dissipate and dodge all this responsibility. Is it too late to change this assignment for arm-wrestling sharks.

Nobody stops her at the gate and, when she reaches the main room, Haku makes way for her and silently sits beside Zabuza. He displays his usual theatrics, resting the pointy end of Kubikiribocho in her nose without actually cutting her. Combined with his devilish killing intent, those are pretty impressive theatrics to be fair.

-"What are you doing here, brat? That fox woman doesn't have the time to come in person?"

-"Greetings, Zabuza-san." -Theatrics aren't too useful when you know the truth, though- "Master is on her way to Konoha, to make sure your group remains officially dead."

-"And I'm supposed to be grateful?" -If Kurama was here, he'd do some insinuation about 'playing hard to get'- "That won't be useful unless I plan to disappear."

-"Master believes it will be useful if you find our proposal interesting."

-"Oh, yeah, that 'long term business' thing. I had almost forgotten." -he makes a cash sign with his free hand- "I hope she knows we don't work for just anyone."

Of course, as if a high-maintenance missing-nin group like this can afford to squander offers after losing their last employer. An employer who didn't pay them, by the way. It's just the usual probe, making sure they can put the cash where they put their mouth.

-"Naruto-kun told me about his encounter with certain adorable boy picking medicinal plants near the village." -Haku doesn't seem to even register the jab. He's good- "And how they talked about this and that..."

-"I don't have all the day, brat. Go to the point."

-"You should know already who exactly I am, and what it means for me to call anyone 'Master'."

A not-so-subtle hint at Tenko being heavily involved with the Hyuuga Clan. Not exactly a lie, either.

-"I had to ask" -Zabuza grumbles, unaware or willing to let go the fact she hasn't actually said anything- "Alright, the white-eyed bastards from the Leaf are damn good patrons, but we both know this'll be tricky. Why shouldn't I just find some small-time crime lord who needs a hired sword in return for quick cash?"

Yes, working for a well-known family with a respectable reputation as she had implied would mean a lot of maneuvering to keep the family respectable and the workers fed and paid. Everybody who was someone did it, but that didn't mean it couldn't become a veritable headache, specially during the initial phases. That wasn't a problem she wanted to think too deeply about right now, anyway.

-"I seem to remember Master took a **[Chidori]** for you."

Zabuza breaks into laughter at that. Yes, well, that was to be expected. He has a reputation to keep. But unless Hinata has miscalculated something, Zabuza feels indeed indebted. Is just a matter of giving him an excuse he can take without losing face.

-"And what happened with 'we don't work for just anyone'? Master doesn't think any crime lord worth his salt would be willing to employ you for a while either."

Zabuza's forehead wrinkles. Was mentioning that a bad move? Sweet heavens! That can be taken as a threat! That Tenko will make sure nobody hires him. What a basic blunder! Now, how to subtly clarify this misunderstanding?

-"You bore me, brat!" -He yells before she can add anything- "I hear promises and promises, but you dance around the real subject. What does that vixen intend to have my boys do _?_ "

Is he… giving her a way out? That was really rude and totally unexpected, but works to keep the conversation going. Is this what they call ' _field politics_ '? Being Clan Head gives you great skill to outmaneuver rivals without being rude, but doesn't grant many chances to interact with more feet-on-the-ground negotiators. This conversation might teach Hinata some things about the real world as a side benefit...

-"Then, please allow me to tell you about Master's selfish ambition, and what it might mean to your group…"

As she's allowed to keep talking, there's less and less doubt she has them in her pocket. It'll be some time before the world hears again from the Demon of the Hidden Mist...

* * *

The **[Kage Bunshin]** negotiating with Zabuza dissipates right as Hinata crosses Konoha's gates. That, besides being awfully symbolic, doubles as a cover-up for her sigh of relief. Negotiations have gone well. That makes the first out of three impossible quests she has to complete this week.

-" _You're selling yourself short, brat. You friggin' traveled back in time, what's a bit of politics? Even monkeys do politics! Except Son Goku, I suspect he's too dumb for that._ "

Kurama being so openly supportive is a bit unsettling. And still won't save him from righteous retribution. But it's nice to hear… And a problem for next time, because before she can keep that line of thought, Naruto-kun calls for everyone's attention quite vehemently.

-" _Alright! Home sweet home!_ " -Then, inevitably- " _Let's go celebrate at Ichiraku's_ "

-" _Sorry guys, I need to report the mission ASAP_ " -Kakashi's passing on a chance to shirk his duties?- " _But you guys can go. This counts easily a B-rank, maybe even A-rank, you've earned it._ "

-" _Your loss, sensei!_ " -As Kakashi disappears, completely ignoring the raspberry Naruto-kun sends his way, he turns back to them- " _You're coming too, right Sasuke?_ "

Sasuke doesn't answer immediately, and Naruto quickly realizes that if he refuses that'd make it a date between the two of them. The awkwardness comes back as if it had never left. Hinata holds back another sigh. How far back did she send their potential relationship with that one screw-up? She should do something about it, right? It's perfectly natural to try and fix her own mistakes, right?

-" _Un._ "

That was an affirmative grunt! Thank heavens for small mercies. She still needs to think how to fix this awkwardness with Naruto-kun. After Tenko meets the Hokage. And she manages to talk Father into doing something outlandish again. She can feel a headache building up on the back of her head.

* * *

Later that night, the Hokage finishes some last-minute paperwork, ready to close office for the day and get some well deserved rest. The lateness of the hour and the calm atmosphere can be mistaken for defenselessness. Decent folk is, after all, long asleep.

But decent shinobi are alert and hiding, and this is the office of the most powerful shinobi in the Leaf, some say in the entire world. In spite of the wide windows, the only thing that can reach him here in the moonlight. On the other hand, that's more than enough.

When Sarutobi Hiruzen raises his eyes from the last paper, his eyes meet flower-patterned irises from behind a fox mask. Without even blinking, he forms the **[Release]** seal and attempts to dispel the illusion. It's a bit unsettling that someone managed to cast genjutsu on him, but it's a rather poor one, he's not feeling any presence from it. To his surprise, the figure remains after several attempts without even a waver, a slight smirk in her lips. Just to be sure, he throws his pen.

It clearly flies through her and gets stuck on the opposite wall with a ***** twang ***.** He decides to bite.

-"Tenko-san, I assume? That's a fairly interesting technique you've got there. I suppose there's no way I could convince you to teach me?"

-"Oh, my! To receive such high praise from the God of Shinobi is my pleasure. But I'm afraid the **[Gekko Bunshin]** can't simply be taught."

-"Something to do with those eyes?"

-"Something to do with blood, indeed. But I didn't come here at such a high hour to parrot about bloodlines. I assume Kakashi-chan delivered my suggestion?"

-"He did. I'll admit feeling some curiosity about the matter, but what makes you think I'll do as a nobody like you asks? We don't even know who you are."

The clone gets shrouded in the **[Demon Fox Cloak].** There's still no presence, but appearance alone would be enough to get the savvy on guard.

-"I am Ichibi-no-Tenko, human. Leader of the Hyakki Yagyou."-She sits on her own tail, apparently relaxing as she rises over the Hokage's table- "We are the ones who play with fear and dreams."

-"Oh?" -The Hokage catches quickly. A jinchuuriki from one of the Bijuu unaccounted for or one of the pseudo-jinchuuriki that rise from time to time. Judging by her words, she doesn't consider herself bound by the rules of society, or maybe is simply insane- "And do those games of yours involve Konoha?"

Tenko's lips curve further, forming a mysterious and charming smile.

-"That's the question of the million ryo, isn't it?" -She lets out a small, playful laugh when he frowns- "Don't worry, I only have a little trade proposal for you this time. More like an exchange of courtesies, really."

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen isn't only one of the most respected Kage. Excluding the unreasonable Oonoki from Iwa, he's by far the most experienced. That almost works against him here. Busy analysing the words and behaviour of his mysterious visitor, he barely notices the very top of her figure vanishing into nothing. _Exactly where the area of projected moonlight from the window ends_. He smiles inwardly. **[Moonlight Clone]** indeed. That's one mystery solved.

-"Even if Konoha weren't to be directly involved, I can't approve of any reproachable scheme. What exactly do you want with an internationally wanted criminal like Momochi Zabuza?"

The explosion of laughter at those words, far from infuriating him, send a tiny spark of worry from the first time. Is she taunting him or maybe she knows…

-"Don't bother playing the ' _Konoha has the higher moral ground'_ with me, Sarutobi Hiruzen. We youkai see things, we youkai _know_ things. Konoha isn't better than any other village, you only have better publicists." -She's grown dead serious during her little tirade, but soon recovers her nonchalant behaviour- "Anyway, this is nothing that will keep you from sleeping at night. My plan is to reform his group of merry killers, you probably won't even hear from them again."

-"And what do you offer in return?" -That tirade about morals was probably a bait, even if the passion behind it hints this woman is actually a victim from Konoha. But he'll ignore it for now, for the sake of keeping the negotiations going- "The information you're asking me to withhold is sensitive, and dangerous if used wrong."

-"Every single piece of information in the world, from the teachings of Rikudou-sennin to what kind of cheese the border guards on the most remote outpost prefer, can be sensitive and dangerous if used wrong. What I'm asking from you is but to look away in a minor matter, and what I offer in return will be the same. We youkai will keep from Konoha's interest, unless they threaten our existence."

No matter how she dresses up her words, she's offering what essentially amounts to nothing in return of a service she's failed to downplay. That ' _Hyakki Yagyou_ ' of hers has never been heard of, after all. Even if he's seen and heard some worrisome things here tonight, they're not at the level when he needs to compromise any of Konoha's power.

-"I'm sorry to say that doesn't really catch my interest, miss Tenko. Unless you have something else to offer…"

Such a direct refusal can only considered rude, but in all fairness, she hasn't exactly been polite either. And he's had a long day, if she really can't give him a reason to keep silent in Zabuza's matter, this meeting will end as a waste of time.

-"My, what a terrible, terrible thing to say! You spat in my good intentions without a second of hesitation! The kiddie gloves are off, then?" -The grin is now feral and hungry. Sarutobi feels a shiver creeping up his spine. How can a single smile convey so many different things?- "I was willing to offer our services in return for this favor, if you asked nicely. But if that's how you want to play… You keep silent in my new toy's continued survival and nobody has to know about your little spy in the Akatsuki. Deal?"

She knows about Itachi! A thousand warnings sound in his head at the same time, and his eyes widen in surprise before he has time to think about hiding it. How did she? Only a very select and trusted group of people had that knowledge. She bursts into laughter again.

-"Oh, you should see the look in your face!" -He frowns, still unsure of how to manage this situation. He can't very well plot an assassination against someone whose identity he doesn't know…- "Now, that's a scary face you're making. Tell you what? I honestly don't want to make enemies here, so I'll sweeten the deal. I'll put my Hyakki Yagyou's services at your disposal, we'll keep an eye out for your village!"

In spite of what people believe Sarutobi Hiruzen, the great Third Hokage and God of Shinobi is a man used to defeat. He lost his favorite student to his own ambition, the granddaughter of his teacher, to the pain of loss. He lost his chance to die heroically to his successor during the Kyuubi's attack, and was incapable of carrying out his last will. That's without counting his many failures at protecting Konoha, the Uchiha Massacre being only the most painfully obvious.

No, Sarutobi Hiruzen knows when he's been defeated. Maybe if she was asking something outrageous, he would have no choice but to try and resist. As things stand now, the risk is too high and the cost of complying, affordable. He can't bring even more risk into Itachi. The best he can do now is try to… sweeten the deal, as Tenko said.

-"Oh? And you'll give me an address to send my instructions to? Somehow I doubt it."

-"Didn't I say so already? We youkai have eyes and ears. If we really must talk, just drop a coded word in any Council meeting, and we'll have another charming meeting like this one soon enough."

-"And what exactly can you do for us, and how much would it cost us? I'll need details to make use of you."

-"Please, we are not pets to come and go at your beck and call, nor lowly mercenaries to wag our tail for petty change. We'll keep watch for Konoha, you have my word for this. But will do it in our own terms."

Sarutobi sighs. He's lost control of the conversation a while ago, and there's not much he can do to recover it. He can only try and end it with some dignity.

-"I see… Then we agree on the terms. Hopefully I'll never see you again."

Said that, he stands up and closes the curtains. As suspected, the clone cannot maintain itself outside the moonlight and fades, leaving some ominous words with a playful tone.

-" _Gensogakure hears but is never heard of, to remain unseen makes us the deadliest blade after all._ "

An unknown woman of unknown power, hailing from an unknown Village. Unsettling and contradictory hints all along. He'll have to apply himself to solve the puzzle of this woman. For now at least she didn't seem openly hostile. And that was a problem on it's own, wasn't it? He cannot launch a proper investigation without offending her, and subtle inquiries always take luck and time to bear fruit.

* * *

In her room within the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata opens her eyes under the moonlight. She's soaking with sweat and her whole body trembles slightly.

-" _As expected of the Hokage-sama. What an overwhelming presence._ "

-" _I knew you can lie your ass off with only the truth, brat. But this is the first time I see you spewing fantasy stories that shamelessly._ " -He lets out a barking laugh- " _Where do you get all that fairy tale material from? And that part about '_ keep an eye out for your villag _e' as if you wouldn't do it anyway! You had him eating from your palm, I tell you._ "

-" _Didn't you hear how he asked if my games involved Konoha?_ _He had me figured out from the start!_ "

-" _Come on, brat, he that was just a jab at the dark, there's no way he knew._ "

-" _No, you don't know him, he isn't called The Professor just for nothing. If he asks a question, is to let you know he already has the answer!_ "

-" _I think you're exaggerating, but have it your way. You can't deny we got him good with the Uchiha Massacre._ "

-" _Yes, that's the only thing that went right in this meeting. Hopefully that will be enough to keep him quiet, but we can't really do anything if he wants to test our limits. That was our trump card in negotiations with the village. I had hoped to save it for a direr time."_

-" _What's done is done, brat. If you want my opinion, you did a good job leading the old monkey by the nose._ "

-" _Don't flatter me. There's no way Hokage-sama believed a single word. He knows I'm bluffing, but with some luck won't try to test my limits after that threat. And with considerably more luck, he might even suspect Danzo for that supposed information leak about Itachi, or at least keep a closer eye on him._ " -She shivers again, remembering the killing intent he released at that particular point- " _Even when I turned the tables on him, he recovered instantly! That's a real shinobi for you._ "

-" _I suggest caution, Byakugan-hime. In the end you to got your way this time too, and no matter how far-fetched your schemes, you seem able to see them through every time. But I fear sooner or later things will go awry and it'll be too late for regrets._ "

Hinata doesn't need anyone reminding her that. Something might go wrong at any given time. But that's precisely why she cannot stop. No matter how over the edge trying to deceive the Hokage sends her. Heavens know she'll try worse before this is over.

* * *

 **Since it has no official name, I baptised Toneri's technique to project his image [Gekko Bunshin (Moonlight Clone)]. Strictly speaking, it is not a [Tenseigan] skill, since he could use it from the start (Tenko lied there, as she does pretty much everywhere) is simply an Otsutsuki Hiden. As all secret techniques, It's complex and hard to master, but you can always cheat by having a user inside your mind.**

 **Hyakki Yagyou and the Youkai come from japanese folklore. Youkai means 'Mysterious Apparition', and refers to supernatural beings. Hyakki Yagyou (Hundred Ghosts Night Parade), is a procession of a hundred youkai led by a powerful being, the youkai Nurarihyon in the original legend.**

 **Gensogakure no Sato - Village Hidden in Illusions, that's a made-up village Hinata came up with as a cover story. Don't bother looking for it.**

 **Dear me, how did the conversation with Hokage-sama grow so long? I was planning to fit more in here, but the chapter is long enough already so it'll have to way until next time. The part about haggling with dreams and empty pockets is done, at least.**

 **I had a hard time with that one, by the way. I don't enjoy the 'incompetent Hokage' image pictured in some fics, so I wanted him to notice things, make educated guesses and clever calls and yet ultimately fall into Tenko's game. Funny how Hinata perceived the conversation in a completely different way, though.**


	12. Xanatos Gambit (1 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter here!**

 **Once again thank you so much for your reviews! The positive ones never fail to lift my spirits, the suggestions are always considered, the negative ones make** **sure my ego doesn't become a bloated balloon and I can't wait to get a troll review that I can put in my collection!**

 **So last chapter I was addressed with a couple of legitimate worries: That I'm taking too long to reach anywhere and that there's been barely any romance in eleven chapters. I can assure you things are going somewhere, and there'll be romance.**

 **That said, with more than ten chapters published, I'm sure you guys can get the general tone of the story. It's not the fastest, nor goes 'to the point' as you could say. This isn't going to change anytime soon. If this isn't your cup of tea I can only thank you for joining me thus far and wish you luck finding a story more to your tastes. I'm sorry this wasn't what you were expecting.**

 **For everyone who enjoys the story, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

The morning after negotiating with the Hokage (blackmailing, if you listen to Kurama's duplicitous remarks) finds Hinata lying in her futon, eyes focused on the ceiling a wide awake. Sleep has been elusive tonight, and only physical fatigue keeps her from getting up. But she should be doing so soon. She's sweaty and disheveled, probably pale and haggard too after turning around all night and needs to be in her best appearance before meeting Father at sunrise.

With a heavy sigh, she finally gets out the futon and goes looking for her little sister. Of course, there's no answer at the first knock in her door, the second one is answered with a very muted grunt. No helping it, she'll have to go in and get her.

-" _She reminds me of certain sleepyhead, do you brats take after your mother?_ "

Hinata refuses to acknowledge the amused voice in her head beyond vaguely remembering Mother as a very morning person and kneels besides her sister's futon.

-"Hanabi, wake up."

There's a grunted protest.

-"We talked about this last night, we have to meet Father."

Some mumbles might've sounded like ' _you go by yourself_ '... or something completely different like ' _munya munya_ '. Is hard to make out words when the person talking has her mouth stuffed with duvet.

-"That's a shame, I was planning to take you to that new place in town to have a snack later. I hear very highly of their choco-bananas." -Hanabi's head finally peeks out the covers at that- "I can always take Neji-niisan instead if you really don't want to."

As she makes to leave, an iron grip catches her wrist. White eyes struggle to focus on her, and a definitively not all the way here voice finally makes a clear statement.

 _-"Choco… banana..."_

To the point, if not really eloquent. It's always good to see Hanabi has her priorities straight. Slowly and with zombie-like movements, she gets out of bed and clumsily stands up, all without easing her grip.

 _-"Alright, Hanabi, let's go take a bath and get pretty. This might be a long morning."_

But she better tackles her last impossible quest soon. As stressing as they are, losing sleep over worry is an even worse fate. At least she'll be able to spend some quality time with Hanabi this morning. If she doesn't get grounded for life, that is.

* * *

-"I still don't get why I have to be here." -After bathing and getting ready, Hanabi's mind finally seems to function properly, even if she's still grumpy about waking up so early- "You better keep your promise."

-"Sorry, sorry, but you really should be here to hear this."

It's about her future, after all. They finally reach Father's office, and she knocks politely, a thousand ways to broach the subject already running through her head. To her surprise, there's no answer. After a second knock receives the same lack of response, she grows a bit worried. Father always answers, either to grant or deny access.

The sisters exchange a surprised look before nodding to each other, faces suddenly serious. Whoever thinks there's no elegant and polite-looking way of peeking, he's never seen a couple of Hyuuga Heiresses activating their **[Byakugan]** at their father's doorstep. What they see beyond the wooden panels will be a secret forever kept between the two of them, insinuated only when they really need to get their way.

Holding back the giggling, both sisters release their technique and Hinata sends some killing intent beyond the door. Imagining the scene inside by the sound of something heavy falling to the ground and some muttered swearing is a thousand times better than anything they could've actually seen. It's more polite this way too.

-"Father, may we come in?"

* * *

Catching Father napping at his office had been a great start, but unfortunately the subject at hand had been too heavy for that advantage to last. Right now, is the Hyuuga Clan Head staring down at her and making her feel tiny and unworthy.

-"So, if I'm understanding this correctly, you want Hanabi's heir training to continue?" -She needs all her composure to nod instead of shrieking. It's still a close thing, she feels pathetic- "So you still don't feel up to the task... I feared your sudden confidence might crumble just as suddenly, but I'll admit feeling more disappointed than usual with this particular jest."

-"Father, I'm sure Onee-sama-"

-"Hanabi."

As both Father and herself whip her name while glaring. Hanabi can only whimper and try to make herself smaller.

-" _Like father" -_ Kurama chuckles without the slightest consideration for the tension in the air _\- "like daughter."_

-"I have not lost my resolve, Father. But recent events leave me willing to walk a risky path. It'd be for my peace of mind if the Hyuuga is ready to cut ties without looking back in case something goes awry."

That seems to calm him down slightly. Very slightly.

-"And what, in the name of Heavens..." -Very, very, _very_ slightly- "Would justify the kind of risk you're talking about?"

Hinata gulps and mentally slaps her cheeks to psych herself up. Is now or never.

-"I intend to support Naruto-kun's bid to become Hokage."

-"Young Lady…" -Father looks livid- "Would you care to repeat what you just said?"

-"Hokage."

-"The whole sentence, please."

-"I… intend to support Naruto-ku-"

-"I heard you the first time!" -Father finally explodes, face as red as it was pale a second ago, veins popping all around his forehead- "What kind of youkai has confused your thoughts to believe that childish prankster, that dead last useless excuse for a shinobi, that… that demon brat! Qualifies in any way to become the leader of this Village?"

Hinata's eyes sharpen and her killing intent flares before she can rein it. She knows what everybody thinks about Naruto-kun, of course, but hearing it blurted out like that, with so much hate and disdain, by her very father… It makes her burn with indignation.

Father notices he's somehow kicked the wasp's nest, but can't step down either. Sparks fly between them as their wills struggle to intimidate each other. Hanabi, backed to a corner of the room by their confrontation and believing (in the somewhat egocentric way children view the world) that it was somehow her fault, does what any seven years old would do in her place. Break into tears.

At her first cry, both father and daughter immediately stop what they were doing and make to her, but Hinata was closer and is slightly faster. Wrapping her arms around her sister, she breathes deep, trying to let go of her indignation. Behind her, she can hear Father doing the same.

-"It's fine Hanabi, we're not fighting" -She talks softly, feeling her sister's sobs and cursing herself for her outburst- "We just got a bit too passionate, is fine now."

-"Maybe we should hold this conversation in private."

Hanabi's eyes widen again and she grips Hinata's clothes. Father, heaven bless his soul, still has the parenting skill of a rusty chainsaw. Maybe bringing Hanabi along was a bad idea after all, but trying to remove her now will only worry her even more. She pats her back, as comfortingly as she can manage.

-"I'll keep my temper under control, Father" -Someone has to accept blame here, and Father never will- "This conversation still involves her."

-"We shouldn't even have this conversation in the first place. Very well, I'll give you the chance to explain yourself." -That's probably more than she would've got if not for Hanabi's outburst. Even if she didn't plan for this, it still feels like she's playing dirty- "But my mind is already set in the matter."

-"As Father is already aware, our last C-rank mission suddenly jumped into A-rank when we discovered enemy shinobi were after our VIP's life. Kakashi-sensei chose to trust in our abilities and continue." -Father makes a face at that, he's probably had some words with the Hokage-sama about that particular choice- "Indeed we all proved up to the task. I took on two Chuunin-level opponents while protecting the VIP, and Uchiha Sasuke held his own against an very skilled unknown with an ice-based advanced bloodline."

She makes a pause here, but if she was expecting a sign of recognition, there's none. Father just nods at her to continue.

-"And yet, the most outstanding performance was by Uzumaki Naruto, who took over and won the fight with the Ice user after Uchiha Sasuke was incapacitated. In this month he's shown a growth speed and tactical mind that belies his reputation and hints at a bright future. I can only conclude he's been slandered and held back in the Academy by the prejudices of others."

Father makes a very slow, pondering nod before throwing his question.

-"I take you already know of the S-rank secret involving him?"

-"I know about the… pet." -She's hesitates, wondering if she should hint about who exactly Naruto-kun's parents were. Even if she's never agreed with the reasons to keep it secret, the man who made the choice was competent and had his best intentions. In the end, she follows her heart- "I also have my suspicions about his ascendency, but I'm not sure if that's part of the secret."

That makes him arch a brow.

-"There aren't that many bright blonde families in Konoha," -She elaborates- "and he's had to be born from someone. The Yamanaka are easy enough to discard, either he's related to Senju Tsunade or..."

-"Namika-…!" -Father stops, eyeing Hanabi warily. This isn't part of the secret, but it's still sensitive information. His eyes return to his eldest daughter, full of doubts now that the surprise from the realization has had time to settle- "He could be the child of a nobody orphaned by the attack, who would damn his own child to such fate?"

-"Would he ask from others what he wasn't willing to do himself?" -There's a sad tone in her voice. Yes, it had been Yondaime Hokage-sama's 'sacrifice' that condemned Naruto-kun to his fate. Could that really be called noble?- "But most importantly, There wouldn't be any reason for his family records to be classified if that was the case. I've checked, Father, Hokage eyes only."

Father doesn't answer immediately, and Hinata takes the chance to sit Hanabi properly and dry her tears. She still has the sleeve of her yukata hostage and doesn't seem willing to let go, but besides that her composure is back.

-"That's… too many ifs to risks a rash move" -Father finally says- "There's a reason for the branch family and the **[Caged Bird Seal]** to exist. I'll never hear the end of it from the Elders if I allow two Heiresses to continue existing for long."

Hinata's face shrinks in disgust, she's yet to address that particular problem, doesn't her? But now's not the time to raise _another_ fuss. She'd better stick to the plan.

-"I must insist, Father. The path I'm choosing is one of high returns, even if it also involves a high risk. I wouldn't want to endanger dragging the clan were I to fall from grace because of it..."

A moot point, really. If she fails to convince Father, she'd never walk that path in the first place. But it's still a convenient excuse. This path will save Hanabi from the branch family curse and Father knows it. If he still decides he won't risk the Clan for that, there's nothing she can do. But in this matter she's willing to bet on him.

-"Still, succession disputes are…"

-"Father, I'll never betray Onee-sama!" -Oh! Here it comes again, Hanabi's serious face cuteness! Nobody can resist this ultimate jutsu. Now father is done for!- "Please believe my words even if just this once!"

-"I believe in her, Father!" -She goes for the final nail- "Please allow us to be the two-headed dragon of the Hyuuga!"

-"Hinata… what do your eyes see?"

That question catches her completely by surprise, sending a wave of panic through her. Is it just an unfortunate choice of words? Or is he implying he knows about her eyes? They were never able to figure out whether Father had seen the **[Tenseigan]** in her eyes during the **[One Moon Divine Medicine]** incident or not.

Still, there's not much she can do short of killing him to silence him, and she's not about to do that, not over some plans she herself isn't sure about. In any case, that's a worry for another time. She has to give a clear answer here.

-"I see a hero that will rise above all with the right support." -Naruto-kun could have become Hokage. He should have! And she'll make sure he makes it this time-"And I want the Hyuuga to be that support."

Seeing her Father's expression, she knows this is her victory. Now she just needs to mention about Zabuza's group need for a place to train and lay low for a while without making him flip again. But what's a handful of killers for hire after everything else? Three of three, the impossible quests are complete.

* * *

…

 **Wow I usually have a lot of things to talk about down here and have to hold back to not bore you guys. But this time I can't think anything, probably because I don't want to comment on things until next chapter. See you next time!**


	13. Xanatos Gambit (2 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Since I'm writing a decent chunk ahead, I can't help wondering how you guys will react to the things to come. It's a bit distracting and leads nowhere, but what can one do? At least this way I can disconnect long enough to proofread my own chapters before publishing them.**

 **Anyway, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

That night Hinata leaves the compound with the need to feel some fresh air. Securing Zabuza's group a place to lay low had turned to be an absolute headache. Even now that it was all done, she still wonders if it had been worth it. Be it out of spite for getting away with everything lately or genuine worry for her, Father had raised a huge fuss around the matter.

Oh, it hadn't been so much about dissuading her. He'd been teaching her about the uses of untraceable agents for a while now, it would've been a real hypocrisy to object now that she put those lessons into practice. No, he'd been a real.. She struggles for a while, trying to find the right word.

-" _Prick?_ "

Yes, prick. A real prick about the whole issue, insisting en each and every little detail to the point of vexation. She'd been tempted to throw the whole masquerade through the window, yell at him she's done this a thousand times before and to hell with all of it, just to put an end his verbosity.

She sighs, trying to relax as a night breeze rustles her fringe. He was probably just worried about her. No matter how promising she looks lately, this is, as far as Father is concerned, her first real life experience dealing with ' _lowlife rabble'_.

Speaking of them, she's too tired right now to really care, but she hopes her plan to keep the Hyuuga in the dark about Tenko works. She'll tell Zabuza her existence is top secret, and should only be mentioned to the Clan Head, and only if he's alone. For all other intents and purposes where the clan is involved he's to act as if Hinata herself had recruited him.

Chances of Father meeting alone with them are slim, and yet that's probably the flimsiest link in her plans. If only she could…

-" _Stop beating yourself, brat. Just because you can't control it doesn't mean it will go wrong. Relax a little before you explode._ "

Her wandering takes her to the Hokage monument, and a familiar presence forces her to focus back in what's happening around her.

-" _Naruto-kun…?_ "

Standing over the First's head, he gazes at the village. His face seems uncharacteristically serious, and a bit melancholic. That's so unlike him her first impulse is to go speak with him. But she the remembers he's still uncomfortable being around her. She's in way too bad a mood right now to try and solve things anyway.

Knowing Naruto never sulked like this in the original timeline and fearing her changes have influenced his motivations and view on the world, that he won't tackle the challenges on his way with the same disposition now. As silently as she can manage, Hinata leaves the scene.

-" _Coward._ "

* * *

Hinata dreams of her Inner Garden. The sunfire representing her chakra reserves is gone after the mission in Wave, and only small embers can be glimpsed here and there through the mist outside the walls. The flowers of her garden seems to be suffering from it, looking a bit down and withered. It reflects her own mood perfectly.

-" _Byakugan-hime._ "

Toneri's voice sounds serious, and a bit scary before her. She turns around with a start, wondering how he does to always get the jump on her _inside her own mind_.

-" _Toneri-kun? Is something wrong?_ "

He waves at the garden with a hand, and then at her with the other.

-" _Everything."_

 _-"I'm not in the mood for riddles tonight, if you won't speak clearly…"_

She turns again, determined to leave her Inner Garden. A hand on her shoulder stops her. It's strong and cold.

-" _This won't do, Byakugan-hime, you're killing yourself with your indecisiveness."_

 _-"Indecisiveness?"_ -For some reason, that word really rubs her the wrong way- " _Just because this isn't the best time to talk with Naruto-kun doesn't mean I'm indecisive! I'm doing everything-_ "

-" _Yes, everything indeed_ " -Toneri sounds more sad than angry- " _You're not committed to a single plan because you don't know what to do. You just know you have to do 'something' so you try to do 'everything'. You are afraid._ "

Those words feel like a pour of icy water on her, and for a moment she forgets her indignation before it comes back stronger than ever. They're… They're not true! Just the nonsense of a crazy man living in her head. She doesn't have to listen to him! And yet she does, the words of scorn in her mind fleeing as soon as he keeps talking.

-" _You prepare, just in case. Weave a thousand plans for this 'chuunin exams', just in case. Get Zabuza and his group to your side with lies, just in case. Blackmail the Hokage, just in case. Mix your father and sister in an overly complicated scheme without any resolution in sight, just in case. You're an extraordinary shinobi and a very competent Clan Head, but what you're attempting, to have the upper hand no matter the outcome, is called a Xanatos Gambit_ "

-" _Well, if it has a name is because-"_

-"It _was named after a mastermind of_ legend _, Byakugan-hime. Xanatos never existed. Nobody can manage the flow of events like that. Trying to take control of an entire timeline is nothing but a pipe dream. What's worse, you don't have a plan. You're just acting in fear, afraid of leaving even a single thing to chance. And all that fear is killing you inside. I didn't save you from withering alone in the future to watch you crumble under stress now."_

Is… that it? It certainly has a ring of truth. Was all of it useless? Has she been wasting time up until now?

-" _But… but I am…"_

The words get stuck in her throat, she falls on her knees. Her eyes well up.

But I'm afraid!

Of changing too much

Of making my foreknowledge useless

Of failing the clan

Of harming Hanabi

Of causing Naruto-kun's death

-" _What should I do, Toneri-kun?_ "

Toneri kneels beside her, cupping her face with his hands. The smile on his lips is sad, but strangely comforting.

-" _I've been doing a lot of thinking in here. Yes, you're in a difficult position. Yes you can't tell your secrets to those you really want to. But if you take everything into yourself you save nobody. You are just stealing their freedom, their chance to be responsible for their actions. And all will be for nothing, because you will die crushed under the weight of a world you can't change by yourself_."

The Inner Garden begins fading, but Toneri's voice continues.

-" _Find friends, allow people to make mistakes. But most importantly…"_

She's now floating in darkness.

-" _Make up your mind._ "

With those last four words still ringing in her head, Hinata wakes up. It's morning already and she feels cold, but the sun is warm on her skin. Getting mad at Toneri-kun has been stupid, he's done nothing but help her all this time. She needs to think long and hard about today's dream.

* * *

 _-"You didn't have to be so harsh on the brat, loser."_

 _-"Yes, yes I had to and you know it, Kurama-san. You've noticed too, right?"_

 _-"Whatever."_

* * *

Hinata's been strangely refreshed today. Father seems pacified after last time's drill, She won't send instructions to Zabuza until night falls and she can use the **[Gekko Bunshin]** and there's no team exercises today, so she can relax in a relatively quiet training day within the compound. Apparently accepting you're afraid does wonders when it comes to facing your fears. Long, hot baths in the morning surely help too.

As she flows from one stance to the next, she goes over her progress. Toneri-kun is right, she needs to make up her mind and unify all her little headless plots in a single, consistent plan. A plan that can protect Naruto-kun this time around. Without knowing who or why killed him in the original timeline, her options are limited: Either make Naruto stronger than he was before or make sure she can be there to be his strength.

The first is preposterous, by the end of the Fourth Shinobi War Naruto-kun's strength was the stuff of legends. It was a small mercy she knew the enemy hadn't defeated him in a fair fight for that meant beating them would be pretty much impossible, but that left only the second option. The second requires her to form a strong bond with him, and had been her initial plan. After all, she'd promised to follow her heart's desires this time around, but…

How is she supposed to form a meaningful relationship with Naruto-kun if she scares him off the moment he tries to do something. A life of giving up on love and focusing on political intrigues doesn't grant much skill in the field of romance.

 _-"Any ideas?"_

 _-"Immortal chakra monster here, brat."_

 _-"You were my first love, hime. Surely you remember how that went?"_

Typical, a nearly omniscient lunarian and the most powerful bijuu freeloading her head and she's still the less socially inept. It should fill her with pride, maybe. Definitively not with the feeling of defeat she's experiencing now. In any case, she needs external counselling.

And that takes her to the second point, doesn't it? She can accept the need of a confidant. Talking only to voices in one's head cannot be healthy, after all. Hanabi will grow quite shrewd in matters of the heart, but it's too soon. She doesn't dare let her know yet, either. Maybe Haku-kun would be a good choice, but meeting him too often will be suspicious too. Kurama chuckles at that.

-" _What's so funny about Haku-kun? You keep laughing every time I bring him up._ "

He chuckles again.

-" _Nevermind brat, I'm trying to see how long you take to notice._ "

So not the time… Then, who remains? She would normally run to Shino for intellectual advice, but him and Kiba were probably busy turning Sakura into a presentable kunoichi, certainly wouldn't have time for someone they only have known as ' _the quiet girl in class'_. The same, more or less, could be said about Kurenai-sensei, it's not like they're strangers, but since Hinata doesn't need a surrogate mother anymore, their relationship has cooled considerably after graduation. Much to her chagrin.

Wait. That's it! There's someone! Intelligent and competent, with a certain potential authority and in a dire need for someone to befriend herself. It's perfect! Actually… It's so convenient she feels like she'll be using her. Maybe she should find someone else after all? 'Convenience' doesn't sound like a good foundation for friendship…

-"Onee-sama, you're doing it again." -Hanabi's voice breaks her reverie, and she notices everyone else is taking a break. She's pretty tired too, now that she pays attention- "Here I am giving everything to follow the kata and you go onto your own world without even breaking your rhythm. No fair!"

-"Sorry Hanabi" -Hanabi deflects the head pat, but doesn't resist when she circles an arm around her shoulders- "I've had a lot in my mind recently"

-"Can I… help somehow?"

-"Hmm? Maybe?" -Why not? She doesn't need to tell her everything for this particular juncture- "I recently heard about someone, and I think we could be great friends, but..."

-"Will that someone be useful for the Clan?"

-"You take your lessons at heart, don't you Hanabi?" -Now, that's a cruel question, but the eagerness behind it is still cute- "But that's for allies, you don't pick a friend because of her usefulness."

-"Then do you want to be her friend?"

-"Yes, I do. I think we'll have a lot in common."

-"And she'll want to be your friend?"

-"I believe so, but…"

-"Of course she would! You're the best Onee-sama in the world!"

And that ends the conversation, doesn't it? It really was refreshing to ask for a child's opinion in any matter. They have a way for ignoring the overly complex details and get to the crux of the matter.

-"I guess I'll have to reach my hand and see if she wants to take it, right?"

-"Of course she'll take it! If she doesn't I'll go have _words_ with her." -Precocious little...! She pulls her cheeks to chastise her cheek- "Onee-sama!"

-"I'll be counting on you then, Hanabi!"

-"Anything, Onee-sama!"

That makes her think about other things she might dump into Hanabi later on, and her mood sobers considerably. Honestly, her emotions have been on a rollercoaster since coming back. Some perfectly collected lady she's supposed to be…

* * *

 **The Xanatos Gambit isn't a chess maneuver, but a trope (you can check it in TVtropes) named after David Xanatos, the most magnificent and cool bastard of all times, who all other villains aspire to. He's from the 90's show "Gargoyles". Nice show, it shaped my childhood.**

 **As Hinata got more and more tangled up in her own schemes, the truth she didn't want to admit to herself (that she had no idea what she was doing) got more and more oppressive. That's why she was crankier lately, and her Inner Garden looks withered.**

 **The poisoning in Wave and the fact that her chakra reserves are low can't be helping either. Remember her recovery speed is still average and she has huge capacity, she's bound to feel… the chakra equivalent of hunger for a while.**

 **Thankfully she has a convenient Toneri-kun to say some much-needed truths to her face. Who wouldn't want his very own Toneri-kun for himself? You steal chakra for him and instead of getting angry he becomes a fairy godmother! A mean and a bit sarcastic fairy who doesn't have the slightest idea of how love works…**

 **Honestly, I was planning to address how the changes in Hinata made to the group dynamic are affecting Naruto and Sasuke soon, but this is a Hinata-centric fic, and she has a lot of issues to deal with. There will be time for everything.**

 **If anyone's wondering, Hinata did take her sister for choco-bananas, but the rest of the day was so shitty that by night it had completely slipped her mind.**


	14. Title too long for this bar

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 ***Sigh*, ff decided to be a bitch again and broke all the image links I had, probably something to do with using DevArt. They've new links and this ones are to Drive, so they should last.**

 **Not much more to say, so Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - How to (not) make friends and influence people**

* * *

Once her hesitations are dealt with, Hinata's next step is to plan her approach. Using the Hyuuga influence may backfire horribly, their way is heavy-handed and doesn't sit well with minor clans. Specially those who haven't always been such.

She still had wanted Father's approval, because this friendship might end up having political ramifications and he wouldn't appreciate being left in the dark. That had been a surprisingly calm talk. Hard to believe as it was, Father shared her view on this, the Hyuuga couldn't become the _only_ great clan from Konoha. To be honest, their views weren't exactly the same, but both agreed standing over a pile of ruined families benefits no one.

From there, and using the relatively new fall from grace of the Uchiha (from a genealogical point of view, a handful of years was nothing) and the impossibility for them to recover anytime soon, she was able to gain his approval to try and help another ruined clan.

Unfortunately, her lucky streak ended there. Knowing the Kurama Clan's heir had been emotionally damaged for some time now and unsure of how much her frightening abilities had recovered already, Hinata chose a prudent approach, but...

-" _Not good, she's never allowed outside and keeps her curtains closed all the time. There's not enough moonlight to manifest a_ _ **[Gekko Bunshin]**_ " -She pinches her nose in frustration- " _We'll have to meet face to face._ "

That should leave her the options of meeting as herself or using the Tenko persona. Only… her reserves are still low from the mission in Wave, and she wants to top them up before the chuunin exams. Going Tenko without at least the **[Demon Fox Cloak]** was pure nonsense. Without her illusions or superior strength to fall back into and make sure none unmasks her, what was the point?

Actually, what if (more like 'when' really) she falls into Yakumo's genjutsu? She'll just remain collapsed in the floor for who knows how long waiting for some guard or (Heavens forbid!) a random passerby to unmask her. No, good thing she had discarded that route.

Then, as Hinata was it. And as soon as possible. No matter how much Father had agreed to leave matters to her, he's bound to make his own inquiries and that'll probably raise alarms within the Kurama Clan, even if he bothers being subtle about it. No time like to...morrow then. She would only make a fool of herself arriving at a secluded and guarded location at this time in the night.

With all that in her mind, she went to sleep that night. Nightmares featuring Yakumo's dead eyes and the Ido monster. Sometimes separately, sometimes as one, plagued her dreams.

* * *

-" _I don't think I've thought this through._ "

After last night's dreams, Hinata is a bit reluctant about the whole plan. Genjutsu is always the worst enemy for people with secrets. She has big secrets, Yakumo has big genjutsu, this'll never work out.

-" _I thought you wanted a friend to_ not _have secrets with, brat._ "

-" _But she's not my friend yet! And she's bitter and full of hate and that's perfectly understandable but there's no guarantee she won't try to hurt me just out of spite!_ "

-" _Yeah, I thought that her being bitter and full of hate was part of the reason you wanted to befriend her? I'll never understand that nonsense though process of yours, but at least try to keep it consistent, will you?_ "

-" _She's gone through so much..._ "

-" _So you want to help her, that's fine and all. Very Naruto-ish._ "

-" _But what if all this horribly backfires? I don't think I've thought this through._ "

-" _BRAT!"_

She jumps at the sudden rebuke. Barely holding a very undignified yelp.

-" _Ye… yes?_ "

-" _Your mind is looping again. Just stop thinking and go for it!_ "

With a sigh, Hinata departs the compound. Kurama's right, as always. A sudden question pops her mind.

 _-"Hey, Kurama?"_

 _-"Hum?"_

 _-"How come there's a clan with your name?"_

She could've sworn she heard the fox choke.

-" _It was a long time ago, I was young and reckless… I don't want to talk about it._ "

Hinata files that answer in her blackmail folder.

* * *

Much to her surprise, an orange-clad figure intercepts her on her way to the Yakumo's retreat manor.

-"Naruto-kun?" -With the surprise, she almost loses her cool. Almost- "Greetings in this magnificent day, what brings you this far from home?"

Smooth… Not really. Naruto-kun's eyes, already hinting suspicion, frown at the overly pompous mannerisms. What's he doing here anyway? Wasn't he busy feeling awkward about them being alone? Is he over it? Will he try to ask her on a date again? While she's feels flattered, this is probably the worst timing ever.

 _-"What're you up to, Hinata-chan?"_

 _-"My, what might you mean with that?"_ -Come on Hinata, what's wrong with you? You can lie better than that!- " _I'm just having a morning stroll, that's all."_

Yeah, just the most overused excuse in the world, good job.

-"You're worried about something. Right, Hinata-chan?" -Busted, and for Naruto-kun to notice, she'd had to be really obvious. No wonder Hanabi and Father have been so over her lately- "You're always so quiet, and every time you fuss is about Sasuke or myself, so is hard to tell. But there's always a lot going on in your head, especially lately, right?"

She feels a knot on her throat. He can tell that much?

-"We know, because we're the team you put so much effort into making sure worked! I don't know what you're trying to do now, but you've helped us a lot. Now's time for us to give you a hand!"

Wait, 'us'? She looks around, in time to see Sasuke walk from behind a tree. How did she miss his presence?

-"Un."

And that grunt doesn't leave room for protests, right? She sighs in fake frustration, secretly touched _both_ of them had noticed and decided to lend a hand. It's still a bit odd when she keeps walking and they fall into step behind her. This two have never been ones to follow.

They say nothing while she's lost in contemplation, and keep silent as she thinks about how and what to tell them.

-"At the end of this path, there's a manor." -She starts, still unsure of where she's going- "And there resides the heiress of the Kurama Clan. She has a weak constitution and has deemed unfit to lead her clan, but..."

But indeed. How to go about this?

-"I feel bad for her, she's always here with her keepers, without meeting anyone her age." -That has Naruto-kun nodding in approval- "Also I feel there's more in play here that what's in plain sight. If someone is manipulating a Village Clan, it's the duty of the Great Houses to investigate."

She gives Sasuke a meaningful look at that, and he looks away, knowing what she's trying to convey. Revenge is good and all, but to revive the clan he needs to start thinking like a Clan Head too. He mouths something that sounds suspiciously like a ' _whatever_ ', but she's in too touched for a little grumpiness to ruin her mood.

* * *

-"What do you mean we cannot enter?" -As feared, an ANBU operative stops them at the manor gates -"Do you know who you're talking to? It's the Hyuuga and Uchiha Heirs' paths you're blocking!"

-"And the future Hokage, damnit!"

-"Naruto-kun, those aren't Hokage manners!"

-"Shu… Shut up! I'm not Hokage yet, I can swear if I want!"

-"If you want people to take you seriously, you need to start acting the part."

-"Idiots."

-"You shut up, bastard!"

-"Nevermind all that, ANBU-san" -Now that Naruto-kun's attention is on Sasuke, Hinata turns back to the gatekeeper- "You're isolating a Clan Heiress here. You will let us in or face the wrath of the City Council."

-"And it is by Hokage's orders that I can't let anybody in" -The ANBU doesn't seem impressed by her threat- "I'd rather not face _his_ wrath."

Hinata shrugs.

-"It was a meritory attempt. Let's go, everyone. We'll raise a complain to Hokage-sama."

They turn around and leave… poofing out of existence as soon as they're out of view. Somewhere inside the manor, Hinata playfully hits Naruto-kun's shoulder.

-"I don't sound like that, you big meanie!"

He just smiles unapologetically while Sasuke snorts. It's more like a default reaction for him, since he doesn't have a way to know what Naruto-kun's clones have been up to. In any case, now that she can take her **[Byakugan]** away from the gate, locating Yakumo is a simple matter.

She's in her room, painting like always. The seal on her body looks fairly ugly under her sight, effective, but not elegant. The work of someone who knows the how to, but hasn't really studied the subject in depth. There's no way applying it was a pleasant experience for neither the sealer or the sealed. Kurenai-sensei really should've found a fuuinjutsu master to do this.

-"Top floor, second room on the right. There are no guards."

Hinata can't believe this will be so easy, taking Naruto-kun along was an good idea after all.

* * *

-"I give up" -Naruto-kun complains minutes later- "Trying to talk with this girl is like trying to make Sasuke laugh."

Getting to Yakumo had been easy. Making her acknowledge our presence, on the other hand… After she ignored her greetings Naruto-kun has tried everything short of throwing something at her, but neither mentioning her paintings nor yells or jokes have had any effect. Sasuke's being his uncooperative self too.

This was supposed to be the easy part! They'd meet each other, start talking, maybe kick the boys away at some point to talk girly things and realize how much they have in common. They were supposed to be exchanging stories and giggling like best friends by the end of the evening, maybe even broach the subject of the unknown guest in her mind and get trapped in some insane genjutsu at some point during the next week or two.

 _-"Just jump the gun, brat. You can always play buddy-buddy after that thing in her head is kaput."_

 _-"I can't do that! Naruto-kun and Sasuke are around I don't want to endanger them or show them anything strange!"_

 _-"Brat, they're perfectly capable of wiping their own asses. And If you really manage to taunt her, you'll end up in a weird-ass illusory world. No matter what you show them there, you can always say it was part of the genjutsu._ "

 _-"But they could die in there!"_

 _-"Talk about hypocrisy, couldn't them die fighting the ice brat back in Wave?"_

 _-"That's different, I knew…_ " -She hesitates, remembering some of her old fears- " _There's no difference, right? I didn't knew if my changes would affect their performance or not and still send them to a life and death struggle._ "

 _-"Argh! You accursed, infuriating brat! Have you already forgotten what the loser told you two freaking days ago? If this brats are really your friends LET THEM TAKE THEIR OWN RISKS!"_

That feels like a slap. And hurts like one, too.

-"Hmm…" -Naruto-kun's voice pulls her from her inner argument- "Hinata-chan? You are making one of those faces again…"

-"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I was trying to decide whether…" -Whether to put their lives at risk or not. Kurama is only half-right. Naruto and Sasuke doesn't know what they're facing- "I'm going to try something that could get dangerous, you guys should leave me alone with her."

-"What? No way I'm leaving you alone to do something dangerous, Hinata-chan!"

Well, that attempt had gone predictably down the gutter. How can she… Oh!

-"I didn't mean…" -She puts her indexes together, in a shy mannerism she's abandoned a long time ago- "It's just this is a girls thing and..."

Naruto-kun seems confused at that. Fortunately, Sasuke's eyes widen before she has to drop more obvious hints and pulls Naruto-kun out of the room by the neck of his jumper.

-"We'll be just outside, take your time."

-"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

-"Un."

She waits, watching with mild amusement how Naruto keeps waving his arms in protest as he's dragged through the floor, until they leave and the door clicks behind them. She takes a deep breath.

-"Kurama Yakumo… san?" -No reaction, of course- "So you studied genjutsu with Kurenai-sensei too?"

 _That_ has a reaction. Yakumo's hand freezes.

-"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, from the Hyuuga Clan. You're a Clan Heiress too, right? I thought we could be friends."

-"Friends…"

That's the first word she utters, and Hinata doesn't know what to make of her tone. She's basically emotionless, but there's an undertone of… something. Something too well hidden to be sure what it is. She decides to keep talking.

-"Yes! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!"

-"Like that blondie?"

That catches her by surprise. For an instant, there's the shadow of a smile in Yakumo's lips. Then she resumes painting. Hinata didn't knew there was a teasing side under all that gloom!

-"That obvious?" -Hinata makes an awkward smile. Making friends has never been her forte, so she's just happy her only pick-up line has worked- "I'm sure Kurenai-sensei will be happy to know two of her students made friends."

-"No" -U-oh… she's gloomy again. And this was going so well…- "Kurenai-sensei won't be happy. She hates me."

And this is the root of the problem, right? How can a simple misunderstanding fester like this? Now, out of the hundred ways to tackle this problem there has to be an angle that doesn't end up in an explosion of anger. But she has no idea which one. She wasn't there the first time around either, so she has no idea of what is sure to fail either.

She decides to bet on the seal remaining strong and stop worrying so much about her approach. There's still some months before the incident is scheduled.

-"There's no way Kurenai-sensei would do that. She's too gentle to hate a student."

-"Yes, she's always been a kind sensei…"

Her words are soft, but her voice sounds now full of resentment. Hinata notices, kicking herself for not looking sooner, that the painting she's been working on while talking with her depicts both of them.

 _-"But she sealed me away anyway!"_

Well, things went pear-shaped rather quickly.

* * *

 **So I wonder what you guys think of my choice of friends for Hinata. I'd like to think it was pretty obvious with the hints I left last chapter, but you never know. It's hard to say whether something is really obvious or not when you got an insider's perspective.**

 **There's a also very blatant reference here, I wonder who will catch it?**

 **With this, until next chapter.**


	15. Title too long again

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Meh… I've considerably slowed down in my writing lately. Fortunately there's a lot written in advance! No change of schedule in the foreseeable future!**

 **On another note, I'm so glad someone caught on the RWBY reference last chapter! For some reason the Yakumo arc turned out to be filled with references, so keep your eyes open!**

 **Now without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Judgement ~ The girl who played with people's minds**

* * *

Hinata's world has turned into a dark and oppressive place. There's neither light, sound nor smell, no sense of above and below. If feels a bit like the time Kurama and her crossed the great darkness to reach the moon and meet Toneri. Just without… you know, moving. Sensitive deprivation is far more unsettling when you don't know when or even if it will ever end.

-" **I can save your life, yet you might very well die by me** " -Yakumo's voice, echoing strangely and apparently coming from everywhere, breaks the isolation- " **I can finish any dispute, but I never do so with words.** "

Hinata blinks.

-"A riddle, really?" -She enjoys riddles, but there's a time and a place for anything. Also, she knows the answer to this one. Is kinda basic in her line of work- "And the answer is a kunai!"

Her answer is met with the whistling of a hail of kunai in the dark. Dodging like this isn't an easy feat!

-" **I'm a dance of warmth and light, illuminating all but the darkest nights. Give me food and I will live, give me water and I will die.** "

Seeing the reward from answering last riddle, Hinata is reasonably reticent to solve the new one. But when she keeps silent the kunai rain resumes.

-"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" -She tries lamely to stop the kunai, to no avail. She better solves this quickly. Let's see, a dance of warmth and light… something that cheers the soul? The part about the food is obvious, and probably just a setup for the last part, there isn't many things that die with wat... Oh! It's pretty easy when you think about it like that!- "A bonfire! No wait…!"

Absorbed in the riddle, she blurts the answer before realising what it means to do so. The dark world explodes in flames… kind of. The kunai rain is replaced by dancing flames moving somewhat randomly in the darkness. They emit warmth and light as real fire, and probably burn like one too, but they behave like will-o-wisps. She'll be safe as long as she doesn't touch one. The good part is now there's light and she can see… the vast nothingness around. And herself.

-" **At night we come without being called, a sailor's guide and a poet's tears. At day we leave without being stolen.** "

Hinata gives herself a moment to think about her situation before tackling the new riddle. This isn't as dire as she was expecting. The riddles aren't particularly hard and the attacks aren't either. Now that she's calm to think about it, the kunai probably weren't even aimed at her or she wouldn't have dodged all of them. What's going on? As if to show impatience, the fires grow in speed and size. Time to answer.

-"Since a compass works at any time, I suppose the sailor's guide you ask for are the stars. The poet's tears part is a nice touch!"

The fire dissipates, and the sky gets full of stars. That means Hinata finally has an upward and a downward. The next riddle was immediate, and she was beginning to have fun.

-" **I have more shoes than anybody, but less feet than everyone. I am met in the morning, but departed at night. I may shake as if I'm angry, but I'll never bite.** "

Centipede? No, it has shoes but no feet, at least not as many feet as shoes. A shoemaker? No, there's no reason to spend the whole day with them… what does shake but never bites? It has to be something without a mouth so a plant or… wait, what if it doesn't shake? What if it… _quakes_?

-"The ground, it has a lot of shoes, as everyone walks on it, but doesn't have feet himself. It shakes when there's an earthquake, but cannot bite since it has no mouth. People meet it in the morning when they leave the bed, and leave it to go sleep again… Unless you sleep on a futon on the floor!"

Ground appears at her feet, and there's an echoed giggle before the next riddle sounds.

-" **I am a ship that can brave the greatest waves. I'm not built from objects, but by the heart.** "

Well, that one is a metaphor, a boat made out of body organs would be terribly impractical. That means the 'waves' probably mean troubles or hardships. So… what kind of 'ship' can survive a hard _ship_? Well that's… That's it! That's the reason this illusion has been non-lethal so far. This is not an attack, but a test! And the answer to that last riddle is…

-"Friendship."

That's so… poetic! Hinata feels her eyes well up with emotion as an image of Yakumo slowly forms in front of her. She frowns a bit when the image doesn't clear up completely, remaining blurry. But she can understand, it's can't be easy to trust after all she's gone through…

-" **Out of everything you have, I'm the hardest possession to keep** " -Alright, she'll face any challenge thrown her way, she'll prove her sincerity!- " **If you have me, you'll want to share me. If you share me, you no longer have me.** "

-"What are you playing at, Yakumo-san?" -That riddle… she's heard it before, and doesn't like it- "The answer is a secret."

Something clicks in her mind after answering, and a compulsion quickly builds up in the back of her mind. To speak the truth, to reveal her secrets. It was a trap! She's been too naive! The urge grows and grows, and she won't be able to resist much longer. So she changes tactics. She reveals a secret. One of many.

-"I'm so scared of messing up I don't know what I'm doing half of the time!"

Yakumo's blurry figure blinks, and the compulsion fades. After a couple of seconds, Yakumo speaks again, but this time her voice sounds more natural, coming from the figure instead of that ominous effect from the riddles.

-"I don't really hate sensei."

The urge comes back. So that's the game? To exchange secrets until… what? something that pushes them apart is revealed? The feel they can trust each other?

-"I have friends that exist only in my mind."

-"I can turn what I paint into reality."

Scare tactics now? That won't work. She didn't miss how Yakumo's shape has grown more defined with each secret shared.

-"My eyes can turn reality into nothing."

-"The Third Hokage wants to destroy my clan."

Oh! So they finally got to the crux of the matter, Hinata can't hold back a smile as she reaches a hand to cup Yakumo's cheek. Kurenai-sensei doesn't want her to know, so this still counts as a secret.

-"The third Hokage doesn't want to destroy your clan."

Yakumo bats her hand away.

-"He ordered sensei to seal me!"

She lunges towards her, embracing her body with all her might. The shaking is pretty hard to miss.

-"He didn't order sensei to seal you."

The genjutsu shatters like glass, but this is not over. They've clearly fallen into a different one, because she now stands before a disproportionately high bench with Yakumo behind it.

-" **Enough games!** " -She sounds severe, but the glint in her eyes reveals uneasiness- " **The court is in session and you stand before Judge Yakumo. May only truth be spoken in this place of justice!** "

-"You lured me into revealing my secrets with a game of riddles, and still had time to craft a second genjutsu underneath…" -Hinata doesn't bother hiding her amazement- "You're a crafty one, Yakumo-san. I wouldn't like to make you my enemy."

-" **Silence in the courtroom!** " -Hinata tries to keep talking, but she doesn't seem capable of making sounds any longer. This illusion is first rate- " **You'll speak only when asked. Tell me now, did you plan to use me?** "

-"NO!"

Pain flows through her veins like molten glass, and all she can do to avoid collapsing in screams of agony is to clench her fists and teeth. He face still contracts in an ugly grimace, though.

-"I knew it, all that talking about being friends…" -Panicking, Hinata tries to refute her, to explain. But talking without being asked is still forbidden- "You're the crafty one. **Did you even study under Kurenai-sensei?** "

That question makes her hesitate. She _did_ study with sensei, but it's complicated. Maybe she can stretch the 'speak only when asked' part and say something that diverts Yakumo's hostility? She's sure to attract her attention by mentioning the time travel. They're in a 'truth only area' of some kind, so she should be able to convince her of the truth no matter how bizarre.

Problem is, they're both a bit grown up to make friends with a line like 'I am a traveler from the future and need your help to correct the timeline'... Can she trust her? There's no guarantee she'll be able to befriend her after all, and things aren't looking so hot right now.

-" **This judge is waiting for an answer.** "

Oh, to hell with all that! Somebody has to reach a trusting hand first.

-"I did-"

She got cut before she could add anything else! That's bad, if she doesn't get a chance to explain herself soon this whole conversation will go to waste and she'll have to brute force her way out. And giving the malicious way Yakumo is formulating her questions...

Speaking of brute force, Kurama has been suspiciously silent this whole time.

-"..."

-" _Kurama?_ "

-"..."

Has she been cut off from him? Hastily, she turns to her Inner Garden. It looks empty.

-" _Kurama? Tonari-kun? Is there anyone there?_ "

Empty. She has no time to worry though, as she's promptly and unceremoniously dragged back to the courtroom.

-" **You don't have permission to leave the courtroom!** " -Her eyes no longer reflects unease. They look as dead as they were back when they first met. It's painful to watch- " **What did you hope to gain by approaching me?** "

No way. Incredulity washes over Hinata, she doesn't dare to feel relief just yet.

-" **This judge is waiting for an answer!** "

Can it really be? A chance to explain? But it's not that surprising, isn't it? As Yakumo convinced herself she was only here on a hidden agenda, she stopped panicking. As she felt back in control, she didn't feel the need to clamp down and ask captious questions.

-" **Well?** "

-"I hoped" -So be it, it's time to bare her heart- "to gain a friend."

-" **That** cannot **be!** You wanted to use me **, you already confessed!** " -Well, that did the trick. Judging for the way she can't even act her role inside her own illusion. She still manages to compose herself to ask another question. And thank the Heavens for that, Hinata still cannot speak out of turn- " **What is the meaning of this?** "

-"I wanted someone be honest with, someone I could trust. Also someone who would help me without a hidden agenda, and someone I could help in turn. That's what I wanted to use you for. That's what it means to be friends, isn't it?"

Judge Yakumo stops moving, suddenly and obvious part of the scenery instead of a real person. Soft sobbing can be heard from somewhere. Soon, the entire courtroom dissolves and flows down into nothingness. She's back in Yakumo's room, and the girl is crying over the painting of a courtroom.

-"Shhh…" -Gently, Hinata embraces the girl who has toyed with her mind for the last couple of hours and pats her back softly- "It's fine, I'm here."

-"I hurt you!" -She sobs- "You wanted to be my friend and I tried to kill you for it."

-"That's all in the past." -She needs to lighten the mood- "And we'll have a fun story when someone asks how we met: Yakumo-chan here trapped me inside a picture with killer riddles and then tried to sentence me to death, but we're all better now!"

It works. There's a snort amongst the sobs, and then another. Yakumo finally meets her eyes, in her lips a tentative smile she returns with her best impersonation of Naruto-kun. Hinata isn't sure who broke into laughter first, but soon both of them are kneeling in the ground, trying to regain her breath after a fit of hysterical cackling.

Hinata winds up standing first and offers a hand to her new friend. Then she remembers what was crossing her mind before all this madness began.

-"This isn't over yet" -With impeccable timing, Naruto-kun gets blasted into the room through one of the walls. Sasuke quickly regroups with him, warily watching a hideous monster that nonchalantly walks in through the hole- "There wasn't any med-nin around when we infiltrated the manor. That's because we've been inside Ido's genjutsu from the start!"

* * *

 **Well, this chapter barely meets my length qualifications, but it was such a nice place to stop I couldn't resist. Next time the grand finale for the arc.**

 **I wonder if you guys wondered about the lack of med-nins? I tried to leave a subtle hint, but maybe it was too subtle...**

 **I'd also like to credit a site by the name "riddlecheat" for its incredible collection of riddles, it helped a lot with this chapter.**


	16. I'm Shadow! The true self!

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planshunter desu!**

 **Sometimes I wished my life was a bit more interesting, so I had more things to write here. Then I remember when my life was interesting and thank all the gods of Heaven it isn't anymore.**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: I'm Shadow! The true self!**

* * *

-" **What's this?** " -The Ido monster stands on top of the collapsed wall, taking in the sight with smile full of teeth on its mouth- " **Now we're playing make-do friends, girl? What happened with our resentment? What happened with our hate?** "

-"Who… who are you?"

Hinata sighs. The final confrontation is at hand and this can be very easy or very hard. Knowing her luck, though…

-"That's the Ido monster." -She explains without losing sight of it- "It resides in your subconscious and it can use your powers, sometimes even take you over. This thing is what the Hokage and sensei wanted to kill, and probably what killed your parents too."

-" **That I am!** " -The monster cackles- " **But I am so much more,** **I am the shadows of your soul, the true self buried under pretenses of sophistication. I am the blood, I am the instinct!** "

But Yakumo doesn't pay its words any mind, wide-eyed, she alternates gazing between at Hinata and it.

-"You… you killed my parents?"

-" **Me? Silly girl, don't you understand.** " -Ido is having the time of its life with this- " **There is no me.** **Who was the one pressured by expectations she could not meet? Who are the one who silently felt it get worse and worse and worse until she wished only for it to stop? There is no me, because I am you. You made it stop. YOU killed your parents!** "

That's utter nonsense, of course. But it's the kind of utter nonsense that can really get to you when you've been locked away for years in a poorly illuminated room with drawing pictures as only pastime. The fantasizing with killing the person you love the most can't help either. Poor Yakumo's mind has been slowly gnawed away by a demon for the longest of times now, both metaphorically and literally.

-" **I lurk behind your soul, in the very fiber of your being. I am the only thing left when mind and reason are stripped away. I will show you what you can be, what you can do... if you simply let yourself become what you are. I can show you all of this, because I am within. I am what fills the void. I am you.** "

Now this is getting out of hand. That's the kind of monologuing that can ruin a villain. Hinata's pretty sure she's heard it before somewhere too, so it's probably plagiarism on top of everything. She can't help but feel relieved when Naruto-kun and Sasuke take the opening to lauchs a combined assault and send it flying back through the wall, making a new hole. You don't stop in the middle of the fight to lecture your enemies in the shinobi world. Unless you're Naruto-kun, but he's an exception.

-"Humpf, the whinings of a loser."

-"Yeah! I don't know you, Yakumo-chan, but if Hinata-chan wants to be your friend you can't be a bad person. There's no way that monster is you!"

Yakumo's eyes turn back to her, hesitantly hopeful. So much like Naruto-kun, to rescue someone from the darkness with two simple sentences. Sentences of flawed logic and implying so much trust on her it hurts. But that doesn't matter. Since is Naruto-kun who said them.

She puts a hand on Yakumo's shoulder.

-"You're not alone anymore!"

-" **Forget this strangers, and let us punish those who chained us!** " -Ido appears again from the hole- " **Let's burn this village to ashes and finally be free! I'm you, and I know what's best.** "

-"You…"

-"Yeah, you tell him, Yakumo-chan!"

-"You are not me!"

The very air seems to freeze at those words and a sense of danger creeps up Hinata's back. Something is very wrong. Ido remains motionless, examining Yakumo for a long while before… Breaking out in maddened laughter.

-" **I'm not you? I see!** " -Before their very eyes, it starts growing and growing, walls and ceilings collapsing with a mere touch from its expanding body. - " **Then I am free to do as I please! There's no more reason to try being useful to you!** "

It waves a hand at them, launching a torrent of fire they can barely dodge. It laughs again, apparently finding it funny, before making a hand seal. Their bodies' weight suddenly increase hundredfold.

-" **You tiny, tiny fleas…** " -He taunts- " **Trying your best to take down a god. What do you hope to accomplish with your pathetic efforts?** "

He's right, inside the illusion they can't use jutsus. Even her **[Byakugan]** has been sealed this time around. Since Ido can apparently screw physics on his playground, only Yakumo can put a fight, but she's trembling like a leaf again.

-"Yakumo-chan!"- The very air seems heavier and thicker, even breathing is hard- "Ido is not as strong as it seems. If it could simply take you over it would've done so already! You can fight it!"

But Yakumo is too shaken to act. She just stands there, slowly shaking her head left and right and apparently incapable of looking away from the still-growing monster. For the first time, Hinata realizes the real danger of the situation.

She can die here. She can really die here! She's powerless to act in any way and what's worse, she brought Naruto-kun with her. If Yakumo doesn't react, everything will be for naught.

-"Please! Only you..." -Hard to think, hard to breathe, chest being crushed- "can... help us now…"

-" **Nobody can help you now! Die in regret knowing your efforts were vain… friends.** "

That finally seems to shake her, her gaze never leaves the monster, but her features harden with resolve. Defying the increased gravity, she stands up and pulls a paint palette out from somewhere before charging towards the giant monster. Ido just laughs… until Yakumo flashes in front of its face, stabbing it's forehead with an… overhead… two-handed… palette stab? It looks far cooler than it sounds.

* * *

That night, for the first time in ages, Yakumo opened the curtains of her room and allowed the moonlight in. And all that implies.

-"...It all went pretty well after we left here" -The **[Gekko Bunshin]** says with a smile- "Thankfully ANBU-san didn't figure out what really happened and didn't send us to see Sandaime-sama. Naruto-kun would've scratched the back of his head with a totally-not-sorry smile and Sasuke would've just looked through the window until we were free to leave. I would've had to do all the apologizing myself!"

-"That and answer uncomfortable questions, isn't it?" -Yakumo asks slyly- "Hyuuga or not you knew a lot of things you really shouldn't."

-"Oh my, Yakumo-chan! In a hurry to know all my secrets, aren't you?" -She likes this girl, but this is a serious talk she's asking for, so she deflects the question for now- "I do believe it's a bit soon for that. Why don't we start with our likes and dislikes?"

-"Sorry, is just… I can't believe this is happening at all. All this years without any hope, and then you come and turn my world around in a matter of hours. Am I making any sense?" -Yes, yes she does. It was the same for her with Naruto-kun- "It just feels so impossible…"

-"But things always start the same way, don't they? Either you reach to someone… or someone reaches to you." -Yes, you just have to reach out and hope someone takes your hand- "It just was my turn to reach out this time."

-"What happens now?"

-"Now, we talk with Kurenai-sensei and convince her you won't turn into a pyromaniac abomination of nightmare anytime soon."

-"What about that Ido thing? It said it was me…"

Hinata sighs at that. In spite of what Naruto-kun said back then, the more she thinks about it the more she believes he was wrong. He's still a child, after all. A good child that sees the good on people, but still too innocent to see that evil also lies in everyone's heart.

-"Well, don't take my words as absolute truth, but if you ask me… Ido was probably right, I believe that it was a part of you, that it'll probably always be." -The way Yakumo slumps her shoulders makes her wish she really was there to properly comfort her. Words will have to do- "What I don't believe is that it was the strength in you. No… it was the weakness. The part that wants to run away and grows violent when cornered. We all have something like the Ido monster in us, whispering hateful things in our ear."

-"Then I'll always be a threat!"

-"We are shinobi, Yakumo-chan. We see and do things that make us walk in the edge of insanity. All of us will always hear the ugly voice that tells us to do horrible things. We are all threat. But you saw what happened inside the illusion. Ido doesn't hold a candle to you. Now that you know it exists, you can fight the temptation."

-"And I can't blame a crazed demon for my actions anymore, is that it? Being responsible isn't all fun and games..." -She shows a shy smile- "What then? You seem to have everything figured out"

It comes with putting up with a Clan Elder Council full of grown old men with the mindset of spoiled children. Spoiled children with the ruthlessness of a bank of piranhas and out for blood. You learn to have everything under control, or at least bluff well enough, because the moment something catches you flat footed they'll burn you in the stake. About Yakumo's question though...

-"Then you recover your freedom and, if you are interested, your power as a Clan Head." -She takes a moment, mentally going through her list- "I doubt your uncle will have any problem, but even if he has I'm sure we can pressure him into it. Hyuuga Heiress here! We can look for a way to improve your health too, the best med-nin in the world are from Konoha after all."

-"Hyuuga-san, I'm afraid there's been a big misunderstanding here."

Her tone, suddenly serious and admonishing, catches Hinata by surprise and cuts the clone's speech. Is she angry? What has she done wrong? Maybe she's the only one who thinks this new friendship was going well? And why hasn't Kurama said anything in front of Yakumo yet? The genjutsu excuse doesn't work anymore!

-"No matter how grateful I am after all you've done for me, I'm still the Kurama Clan's Head. There's no way I can accept…" -Hinata gulps, getting ready for the worst- "More help without doing anything myself! Such one-sided relationship can't be called friendship at all! Now out with those infamous secrets!"

-"Why all Kurama have to be so _vexing_!"

-"Uh?"

In her relief, Hinata couldn't hold back her outburst, and now it's too late to take it back. She pinches the bridge of her nose. Well, this time would've eventually arrived anyway.

-"Alright, you want to hear my secrets?" -She lets out a knowing smile, resting both hands in Yakumo's bed and drawing her face closer - "To be honest I have so many I was about to burst. It will be a relief to share them with someone who doesn't live in my head."

-"Ah, you mentioned that, right? That there's people living in your head."

-"It's more complicated than that, You see…"

As she elaborates into the fantastic story that brought her back to her childhood, she's met with surprise, incredulity, questioning, realization and lastly fascination. That and an embarrassing amount of uncomfortable questions that were obvious in hindsight. Why didn't she manipulate the teams to get that oh-so-very-smart Shikamaru instead of the 'broody edgelord wannabe'? Well, thank you for the suggestion, but it's a bit late now!

Anyway, by the time she's finished there's a huge weight out of her shoulders. It seems true that shared worries are halved...

* * *

 _-"I'm back."_

 _-"Took you long enough, brat. Will you be alright in the morning?"_

There's a taunting tone in his voice, no doubt already planning how to wake her up at dawn's edge this time. Only this time she has a different game in mind.

-" _You know, Kurama-san? Yakumo told me a bit about the origin of their Clan. Legend says They're descendants of the celestial fox that serves Inari-sama._ "

Dead silence meets her innocent comment.

-" _Kurama…_ "

-" _Bullocks!_ " -He finally explodes- " _They made that one up by themselves! I never told them anything like that, I swear!_ "

Yes, a different game indeed. She can already feel a victory smirk creeping up her lips.

-" _That one?"_

 _-"Erm, well… I might've… No! You stop trying to pull my tongue, brat! I won't talk about that time!_ "

-" _She told me other funny stories about the 'ultimate life form rendering useless the bonds of reality' and whatnot. Would you happen to know anything of that?"_

 _-"That didn't happen! I was young and stupid! It was dark and I was confused! It was on self-defense! That's it! I was stupidly confused in self defense!"_

 _-"Did you became stupid to court a human? That's actually really romantic._ "

-" _I was stupid all around and though the dumbest things were stylish. If I was the one with the_ _ **[Tenseigan]**_ _, I'd probably go back then and kill my past self in a most gruesome fashion to avoid all the shame he put me through later on. But I'll admit I was specially stupid around those brown eyes. I was all too glad to make a fool out of myself just to hear Yako-chan's laugh._ " -Suddenly remembering he has a public, Kurama breaks his reverie- " _You… won't tell anyone, right brat?"_

-" _I think that's a very sweet story."_

 _-"Brat? That isn't an answer."_

 _-"Remember that business with the poisoned claws back in Wave? When I told you there would be retribution?"_

Kurama whimpers. Hinata knows that sound well, she's uttered it herself plenty in those way too early mornings, when sun burns her delicate eyes and unholy singing pierce her eardrums. Oh, the fox is going down tonight. Who would've thought, so Kurama had that kind of past…

* * *

 **Anyone else finds Hinata's complains on Naruto putting too much trust in her a bit like the pot calling the kettle black? I didn't even plan on writing that, it just kinda felt natural. On another note, I couldn't resist the Persona references, it was just too juicy to pass on it. But I referenced something else, I wonder what it could be...**

 **Ido's defeat was as anticlimactic here as in the anime. Once the intimidation and mind games were done, it had nothing against the mind's owner. Making itself known was a risky gambit. Of course, it could've gone well, if it had managed to bully Yakumo into submission, it would've become to one in control. Shame for him it didn't work.**

 **I had half a mind of making this deal more complicated. What if the Ido monster wasn't really Yakumo's subconscious, but some kind of demon sealed inside her to cause chaos and destruction, and possibly burn Konoha down to the ground? But this arc is already confusing enough. I'm sure you guys want to hear about the Chuunin exams already and whatnot.**


	17. About friends, ancestors and Clan Heads

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I feel I haven't thanked my dear reviewers lately and that cannot be. I'm thankful for every single one of you guys who enjoy my humble works, but anyone willing to take the time and drop a few words has a seat of honor. The only reason I don't sing your praises at every chance is because that probably grows old really quick.**

 **So… well, thank you guys, it's always a pleasure to read what you think, even those reviews that leave me a bit confused about their intentions are always welcome.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: About friends, ancestors and Clan Heads**

* * *

As a side benefit, thanks to her first rate blackmail material, she'd been waking up at a reasonable hour ever since, even if that meant she wasn't quite there during breakfast now. Fortunately Father didn't make a fuss out of it, instead taking the chance to let Hanabi go on about her plans for the day. Making friends definitively was the best.

-" _You've been awfully busy with the kit lately, brat."_

 _-"Jealous?"_

 _-"I just wonder if you aren't using her as an excuse to avoid confronting Naruto."_

Hinata chokes with her tea. Father and Hanabi pause their conversation, but she uses a hand to sight she's alright. And it had been such a nice breakfast so far...

-" _Well,_ I _just want to make sure my_ friend _isn't abandoned in quicksands while I go chasing a crush._ "

 _-"That's awfully mature of you, brat. Shame I don't buy it."_

With a mental whine, Hinata attacks the jelly.

 _-"Humor me here, please Kurama? I_ do _have a lot on my mind…"_

 _-"And being depressed over all this situation with the love of your life will surely help keeping you focused, right brat?_ " -She's had enough of this conversation, and there's a certain fox who doesn't want his own love-life discussed- " _Oh, fine! I'll let it slip… for now. You better do something soon though."_

 _-"Unkai-san looks open to the idea of her gradually assuming her rightful duties now that she's been declared safe. Says he was growing a bit old for all that."_

 _-"Awfully nice of the little shit, it almost makes you forget he wanted her three feet under."_

 _-"Kurama, be nice. You know he had his reasons."_

-" _Whatever. Restoring the kit's health won't be that easy though. Since she's not 'sick' per se."_

 _-"You know what's wrong with her body?"_

 _-"Yes, well, it's pretty obvious if you think about it. Her Yin release is so strong it's suppressing her Yang chakra, that's why her body can't keep up."_

 _-"If it's that obvious, how come nobody has realized yet?"_

 _-"Well, it's obvious_ to me _. Humans beings are usually too physical for their chakra affinities to affect their bodily functions, but…"_

 _-"Having Inari-sama's messenger as an ancestor, Yakumo-chan isn't completely human."_

 _-"Do I taunt you about using Tenko's name? And that was literally ages ago!"_

Hinata toys with the idea of poking him a bit more, but in the end curiosity wins.

 _-"In any case, how do you propose we deal with this?"_

 _-"Find an artifact that can boost her Yang output, steal the Akimichi Yang pills, turn her into a jinchuuriki..." -_ Now she knows he's sulking, Kurama would never seriously propose the sealing of a Bijuu- " _But being realistic? Your best choice is a seal that limits her Yin release."_

 _-"That might be tricky to pull out, if she suddenly becomes healthy someone will insist in a medical examination."_

 _-"And you think I can't craft a seal good enough to not be detected by med-nin? Please!" -_ She toys with her cup instead of retorting. That earns a stern glare from Father, but she's too busy enjoying Kurama's disappointment to react beyond an apologetic smile _\- "Modesty aside, it'll be best for the kit to make the a progressive seal so nothing explodes with the sudden extra energy. Specifics change from person to person, and human sealing isn't my speciality so I'll probably need a couple of sessions to be sure. My money is about a year convalescence, and that's only because the kit has my blood and that'll facilitate… What?"_

 _-"I just find fascinating how you mix technical words with your usual talking so flawlessly."_

 _-"I'm not gonna dignify that comment, brat. Now finish that breakfast and go do something productive or whatever."_

-"Hinata" -Hanabi already leaving, Father turns back to her- "You seem tired in the mornings lately, are you alright?"

That question hits her like a ton of bricks. Of course, she's been rising at dawn's edge for so long not doing so anymore would raise all sorts of concerns. Concerns she really can't afford raising, there's enough clues about her doing odd things if you look close enough, no need for extra suspicious behaviour.

-" _Hey, don't you dare blame me for this, brat. Any father would worry if his sweet daughter suddenly became a lazy ass._ "

Confronted with the harsh reality, Hinata did the only thing a refined and well raised lady could do in such occasion. She turned her mind towards her guest and…

-" _You accursed, twisted, infuriating BASTARD!_ "

* * *

-"... And then, after struggling the rest of the night with shame, nervousness and killing urges-" -She pauses, taking the questioning look of her friend- "I mean, I had just been caught dancing scantily-clad under the moonlight, was sleeping besides Naruto-kun and nature was being her usual self and making sleep impossible with bugs and noises. Case is, I was still trying to rub the sand from my eyes when I heard him saying how he had seen an 'ultra pretty girl'! I just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide inside forever!"

They both bend in laughter. Yes, reminiscing about the good old times (or was it times of a future past?) has a good way spend a pleasant evening. She'd already told Yakumo everything important about what was to come, but the little details were enough materials for months of gossips. It also made for an ideal excuse when one doesn't know how to broach a subject.

-"Entertaining as this is, there's something you don't know how to tell me, right?" -Here comes Yakumo's knowing smile again, she nods, finding the knots of the wooden table suddenly fascinating.- "Come now, Hinata-chan aren't we friends after now? Try just blurting it out."

Oh, fine! She locks gazes, startling Yakumo with the sudden move.

-"We know how to make you healthier, but your powers will weaken."

-"Well, that doesn't sound that bad…" -She smiles, trying to not make a big deal out of it, but her hands are suddenly tense- "Weaken how?"

-"Your Yin release is too strong and that's affecting your body. We'll have use a seal to dampen it" -She grimaces, probably by reflex. She's had her fill of sealing for a lifetime, after all- "But problem is even if we seal you right now, your body will take around a year to stabilize."

For a moment, she wonders if Yakumo will ask why something so obvious has escaped her doctors and is ready to repeat Kurama's explanations from yesterday but…

-"Couldn't I boost my Yang release instead?"

She pauses a moment, but Kurama soon provides an answer.

-"Probably in time, but your health is weak enough as it is. You might not make that long if we don't do something. The seal wouldn't be permanent anyway. We can even key it to your willpower, or directly to your Yang release. That way it'll be progressively lifted as you get stronger."

This would be easier if Kurama and Yakumo could talk directly. Actually…

-"Yakumo-chan, can you give us another illusory world? One where I can manifest my friends?"

Her friend smiles at that, taking out a painting of her Inner Garden. Being consciously pulled into one of her illusions was a completely different experience. Out of reflex, she activates her **[Byakugan]** , and can see firsthand how the Yin threads extend from Yakumo, linking both of them to the picture before weaving with each others in a beautiful pattern. The process was nothing short of breath-taking.

Soon she's sitting in the veranda of her Inner Garden, her friend right besides.

-"Surprised? I caught a glimpse during the trial illusion and couldn't resist to paint it. Hinata-chan's mind was so beautiful..."

-"Oho? Welcome to the brat's Inner Garden, kit. Glad to finally meet you."

Yakumo turns to the (somehow) smiling fox sitting behind them, and quickly stands up to make a deep bow.

-"It is my pleasure to have the chance of meeting Revered Ancestor."

Kurama turns to Hinata with a somehow uncomfortable expression.

-"Brat? Didn't we agree on keeping that small detail out?"

-"Hinata-chan didn't tell me anything, Revered Ancestor."

-"Yes, that surprised me too, Revered Ancestor." -Maybe it caught her by surprise, but she doesn't make any effort to appear troubled either- "Yakumo-chan is really smart, I assume she deduced it from my questions?"

-"Certainly! Someone with a fox spirit sealed inside asking about my clan's origin was a good clue. But what really got me on track was Hinata-chan constantly referring to Revered Ancestor as 'Kurama-san'."

Now Kurama gives her the stink eye. And that's totally unfair, she's never told Yakumo that she knew her clan founder, nor who he was, so she didn't break their agreement. She's done nothing wrong. But she still feels a bit sorry for him, so she'll let go any grudge about being practically forced to rise at dawn for the rest of her life. Not that both matters are related in any way, she's just that magnificent.

-"Whatever, the harm is already done. But stop that Revered Ancestor bullshit, will ya? I outgrew my chuuni phase centuries ago. Kurama will do."

-"But, Revered Ancestor…"

-"Kurama!"

-"Yes?"

-"No, you call me Kurama!"

-"But I'm Kurama too, Revered Ancestor."

-"Yes, Revered Ancestor" -Hinata can't resist adding her two cents, this is gold- "It will be really confusing."

-"Don't you younglings dare gang up against me! I won't stand to be treated as some kind of Divine Spirit."

The two friends exchange looks, holding back a chuckle. But this seems important to Kurama, so they should tune down the teasing.

-"Alright, how does Ojii-sama sound?"

-"Oji-sama."

Kurama tries to negotiate, but his attempt is met with a deadpan.

-"Impossible"

-"Jii-chan."

-"Barely any better."

-"Ojii-san?"

Kurama tries again, a hint of defeat in his tone. Yakumo crosses her arms and nods with severity.

-"We have reached a compromise."

Wow, Yakumo is a really hard negotiator, she'll make a good Clan Head. Then she ruins the serious atmosphere by breaking into a laughter and starts bartering with Kurama in a more normal tone. Hinata lets them be. Not everybody has a chance to meet their clan founders after all. She just hopes she's not disappointed.

They best bond quickly too, since Kurama will be doing the **[Estrangement of the Moon Hill Seal]** to fix Yakumo's balance and everyone involved should feel better about it if they trust each other.

Speaking of ancestors, why hasn't she never questioned her own? Sure, the Hyuuga were the strongest clan on the Leaf, and they were a force to be reckoned even during the warring clans era. She had known for a while they came from the moon too. But who was the founder? **[Byakugan]** could be traced all the way back to Kaguya Otsutsuki herself, thus making her their Ancestor, but a Kekkei Genkai wasn't enough to make a Clan.

Was him the younger brother, Hamura Otsutsuki? Then why had the surname changed? And when and why had they abandoned the Moon? Were the 'proud Hyuuga' actually a branch family of the Otsutsuki? That would be delightfully ironic…

-"Hinata-chan?" -Yakumo interrupts her daydream- "Wasn't there another guest in your mind?"

-"You mean Toneri-kun? He usually keeps to himself, I think he's shy."

-"Please don't lump me with you so casually, hime" -There he comes, as if summoned with a magic charm- "I simply try to give you some space."

-"Oh, you're Otsutsuki-san then? It's a pleasure to make an acquaintance!"

-"So you're who Byakugan-hime chose as a friend?" -He puts a hand on his chin, and makes a show of inspecting her- "I can't say I'm too impressed."

-"Toneri-kun, don't be rude to my guest!" -What's gotten into him?- "And she's perfectly impressive too, in this timeline she's the one who came the closest to ki-... oh."

-"Oh?"

-"Well, Yakumo-chan. You almost killed me back there. I guess he's acting the overprotective friend part."

-"That's cute!"

-"Yeah! Specially when it was him who forced me to go and find more friends!"

Toneri-kun coughs, clearly embarrassed. No doubt he'll come to regret being the trigger of this friendship.

* * *

 **Gosh I just realized there's no consistency in my way of writing japanese names. Well, there is in the sense every name is always written the same way, but since I write 'Hyuuga' I should write 'Ootsutsuki' too. The funny thing is that I actually prefer the third method. That would be 'Hyūga' and 'Ōtsutsuki' but it's a drag since my keyboard can't write that.**

 **The name for the Seal on Yakumo is original, and I'm a bit proud of the name, since it involves documenting for once. Moon Hill refers to the Yin, as the kanji for Yin is made out from the 'hill' radical and the 'moon' radical, estrangement is just a cool word that fits. I even tried to make out how it would sound in Japanese. While there's probably a thousand mistakes on it, Fugatsusoen/Fugetsusoen Fuuin -** **阜月疎遠調印** **are my best attempts.**


	18. About exams and self-doubts

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **There's been some arched brows at the idea Kurama could have human or almost-human descendancy. I can only recommend keeping an open mind. Maybe Bijuu are able to replicate bodily functions well enough for it to work. Maybe it happened in a less literal sense, using a vessel or pure jutsus. Sure, [Impregnation no jutsu] doesn't sound so grand, but with all we have seen already I wouldn't be too hasty discarding its existence.**

 **Maybe he isn't their ancestor at all, maybe it was an impossible romance after all and whoever that 'Yako-chan' was finally found a human lover whose descendancy Kurama blessed in some way. Legends tend to blur the facts. the only one who was there and lives to remember it is Kurama, and he refuses to talk about it.**

 **My point is, there's plenty valid explanations around if you are willing. Actually, Kurama's love tale might even be story material… I won't be exploring that path anytime soon tho, feel free to take the idea if it appeals to you.**

 **My gosh, I had a horrible night** _ **yesterday**_ **but for some reason I was fine, then today I sleep normally and feel like a zombie. How crazy is that?**

 **In any case, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: About exams and self-doubts**

* * *

Finally Kakashi-sensei had announced they were in for the Chuunin exams that morning. Hinata should be shutting herself in her room racking her brains trying to find a way to sidestep Orochimaru's plans, but instead...

' _You should really clear the air with him before the exams'_ , they had said.

' _Do you want this atmosphere around while you'll be risking your life?'_ , they had asked.

' _Who risks undoing Naruto's victory over Madara and Kaguya and then chickens out from having a little chat with him?'_ , they had taunted.

' _I want a cool codename like Tenko! How about Kyouka Suigetsu?_ ', they had gotten out of topic.

Accursed meddlers and know-it-alls every single last one of them. What did they know about a maiden's heart? Except they were right. And ignoring Toneri-kun's eyeless stares was becoming harder and harder. And Kyouka Suigetsu was a horrible name anyway, seems Yakumo was a worthy successor of Inari-sama's Ultimate Lifeform.

-"Brat, _if you've finished venting there's a savior of the ninja world who really looks in need for a friendly face._ "

She frets at the bushes' edge, trying to gather the courage to step into the moonlight and join Naruto-kun's figure on the Hokage monument. It's scary. This is not like facing certain death. That was easy, you just stepped forward and did what you had to, no time to worry yourself over details and what-ifs. Dying was the worst that could happen anyway.

But there's nothing really _pressing_ her to face Naruto-kun (besides nagging friends), and it's a much more complicated problem anyway. She'll have to speak, and make him speak too, and she's sure she'll freeze up and won't know what to do, and then she'll make a fool out of herself and Naruto-kun will look at her oddly and he won't ever be interested in her that way anymore.

Her experience as a Clan Head didn't help her here. She could face the elders because, while she respected the problems they could cause, she didn't _care_ what they thought about her. It's way easier to give someone a speech they aren't important.

Her future knowledge doesn't help either. Naruto himself had admitted he didn't think much of her at this point in time. Whatever he thought of her now, there was no guarantee it was in any way related with what feelings he had developed later on in a different timeline.

-" _Naruto has been sulky and gazing at the village every single day since you guys returned from Wave._ " -Kurama interrupts her thoughts, clearly annoyed- " _This isn't just about that little failed courtship. Please, I was on his head all his life, remember? I guarantee you he forgot that in a week, tops. So why don't you go there, figure out what's wrong and make it right before I feel myself forced to do something you both will regret?_ "

Kurama's gentle prodding finally does the trick… More like it startles her just enough to brush some branches and for once Naruto-kun is sharp and notices he's not alone. He turns around like a deer caught by a flashlight for a panicked moment before realising who exactly is there.

-"Hinata…-chan? What are you doing here?"

-"Na… Naruto-kun! It was you after all!" -She stammers with the first excuse she can find- "I saw someone from below and..."

-"Th… Those eyes of yours really are something else! You must think I was pulling an Uchiha, brooding out alone in the middle of the night!"

-"Y.. I mean, No!" -Hinata bits her tongue before she can sink deeper, just in time to notice Naruto-kun is panicking almost as much as herself. What to do now? What does this mean? _Naruto-kun doesn't panic!_ \- "I mean… this is a nice night and I'm sure there's a nice view of the VIllage from here!"

-"Yea… That's it! A nice view!" -Naruto-kun gets to the very border and starts pointing out to some of the indistinguishable lights from the village- "That's Ichiraku's, that's my house and that's the baths where I went with Konohamaru to… nevermind!"

-"Naruto-kun! You weren't spying, right?"

A little joke to lift the mood, there's no way he's been up to that kind of no-good before Jiraiya took him under his wing.

-"Of course not!" -Hinata smiles in relief, if that had backfired she'd probably find a hole to crawl and hide in for real- "We were researching for our justus!"

Her smile freezes.

-" _What, seriously?"_

 _-"Where do you think he got the material for his_ _ **[Sexy no Jutsu]**_ _brat, porn mags?"_

Well, no. But one thing was knowing it at an intellectual level and a very different one to be slapped in the face with the fact. She breathes deep. No matter, no matter. He's still a child, let's focus on the positive. It's probably just a reflex, but Naruto-kun is finally acting like himself.

-"I'm glad" -She says, politely ignoring the lame justification and the reddening cheeks of both of them. Then, before her words can be misunderstood as condoning, she continues- "Naruto-kun is finally back to normal."

-"You noticed that too, eh?" -He lets out a defeated smile- "And here I thought I had everyone fooled."

-"Want to talk about it?"

Naruto makes a defeated gesture with his hands, before sitting back to gaze at the village. He doesn't do anything else, but Hinata takes it as an invitation to sit with him.

-"It's just…" -He tries, once she's besides him- "I don't know... I yell Hokage Hokage all the time and act all high and mighty but… well, I'm not sure if I'm good enough."

Hinata blinks, is Naruto-kun, out of all people, having confidence issues?

-"When you and that bastard Sasuke train you are amazing, so I train like crazy too because I feel like I want to be the same. But then you guys leave for the day, and then I feel small and useless and for every step I take forward you take two and it's like you are getting away from my reach."

He pauses, but before Hinata can say something, anything, to prove him wrong, he continues.

-"And I'm not sure if I have the drive either. I'm pretty stubborn, but when I think how Haku-san intended to die to save his precious person… I don't know if I'd be able to do the same. Maybe I'm just being stupid about all this shinobi thing. Maybe I should be a farmer or something."

It hits Hinata like a ton of bricks. Her meddling have changed little on the surface, but a lot of things are different underneath. She deprived Naruto of his chance to find resolve when he thought he was poisoned, back at the start of the Wave mission, and that probably affected their first encounter with Zabuza.

Then, by saving Zabuza's group, she'd spared him the shock all of it had been for him. Without all that, the foundations of Naruto-kun's way of the ninja were way less firm than the first time around. It was all her fault.

It was all her fault, and now Naruto-kun would never become the saviour of the ninja world, he'll probably die a half-assed death during the exam, that if she found a way to encourage him not to give up during the written test, because if he gave up then he really might try to become a farmer or something!

-" _Take a deep breath brat, you're panicking_ " -Fortunately, she could always count on a bunch of meddling know-it-alls to whip her into shape- " _Naruto only needs an excuse to be determined. If you messed up a bit is not the end of the world, just give him another reason to try._ "

Whip her into shape they did marvelously. But maybe their advice wasn't that hot. If she knew something about helpless looks (and she humbly considered herself an expert), what Naruto-kun needed now wasn't a big revelation to change his world. Just a friendly face to tell him everything would be alright.

-"Everything will be alright." -Yeah, just like that, buy she could've dressed it up a bit… Before elaborating, she raises a hand to cup his cheek… then chickens out and places it in his shoulder instead- "When you thought Sasuke-kun had died, you crushed Haku-san's technique."

-"But he wasn't dead for real!"

-"I think that's a good thing. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't break through when you did?"

-"But it wasn't…" -He catches himself, probably about to say something he shouldn't about the seal on his stomach- "Nevermind, I'm still the weakest of us all."

-"Maybe for now" -Hinata lets out a gentle smile without even noticing- "But I believe you will. The reason why Sasuke-kun and myself train so much is because we can feel Naruto-kun catching up."

-"Did he say that?" -His head perks with interest- "Nevermind, he never will."

-"He doesn't need to. Even if I'm like this, I'm still a girl. Knowing what boys think is our job."

-"What do you mean 'even if I'm like this'? Hinata-chan is the prettiest…"

He cuts himself short, suddenly embarrassed. It's really thoughtful of him to say that, but not very convincing. That half-finished sentence wouldn't turn her vision pink, or accelerate her pulse. Anyone claiming otherwise was a dirty slanderer.

-"I… In any case…" -Is it her, or it's suddenly hot tonight?- " _I_ believe Naruto-kun will become a great Hokage someday. So if you can't believe in yourself, how about believing in me who believes in you?"

Naruto-kun gapes at her, apparently at a loss for words and with something that might just be awe. It's kind of an empowering feeling. But the important part is he doesn't look so downcast anymore.

-"I'll be rooting for you all the way, Naruto-kun."

She stands up, there's really not much more she can do to cheer him up and she doesn't trust her ability to _not_ say the wrong thing and ruin everything again. Now there's only waiting and hoping for the best, so she takes the path downwards to the Village. When she's about to make a turn and leave Naruto-kun's field of vision, she finally caves under Toneri-kun's glare and she turns around to drop a last bomb.

-"Oh, and that festival back in Wave, that thing about being just the two of us? I totally would've gone for it." -She doesn't stop to watch Naruto-kun's reaction- "NowIshouldleaveseeyoutomorrowgoodnight!"

If that ends up complicating their relationship even more, **[Tenseigan]** or not she's hanging Toneri-kun by the neck and leaving him to dry in the sun.

* * *

Some hours later, sun peeks through the horizon to find a very much awake Hinata. Judging by the bloodshot eyes, messy hair and overall disheveled appearance, She's also very much in need of sleep or, failing that, a mug of coffee thick enough for a horseshoe to float.

-" _You've never had coffee before, brat."_

 _-"It's never too late to start."_

Her desk is a mess of papers, the floor too. Her paper bin shows a mountain of perfectly balanced crumpled papers, in an eerie display of harmony that only serves to contrast with the overall chaos.

She's tried everything. She's pictured every possibility to the best of her not-so-humble capabilities. It was for nothing.

No matter what trick she used or how she tried to stack things in her favor, Orochimaru had defeated her. There was no way of stopping him in the forest without exposing her true identity and sending everything to hell. If she wanted to have any semblance of control during his little 'Crush the Leaf' operation, she had to let Sasuke get marked.

Shit.

-" _Well, that's expressive. If you're so against it, why don't you send everything to hell and stop the marking anyway? We can take care of the problem right at the root._ "

-" _Because I have no guarantee I'll be able to stop him even going all-out, because there's no way in hell or heaven I'll be able to finish him off even if all heavenly bodies align in my favour and he'll most likely find another chance to outsmart me and mark him anyway. I'd rather try to save something else where we have a chance for it to work."_

It was still frustrating and hurtful.

…

When did she grow so fond of the broody kid? Mentally shrugging, she leaves the room to go take a bath before morning exercises. Today's going to be a very long day...

That's why she misses Hanabi entering the room looking for her, and cannot make heads or tails of the weird looks she gives her the rest of the day.

* * *

" **Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in the Kamina who believes in you!" Geez, I couldn't resist, please don't hit me.**

 **There was a suggestion for the [Estrangement of Moon Hill Seal]:** **封印術・月阜疎遠** **, Fūinjutsu: Geppu Soen. As I said before, my Japanese is very modest, but I can at least say this version sounds better. Many thanks!**

 **I'm sure there's more I would usually like to comment, but… that thing about feeling like a zombi I mentioned at the start, so I'll cut this section a bit short today. See you next time, guys!**


	19. Guess what? Title too long again!

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **It's taken a review pointing it out to notice how little spotlight I'm giving to Team 7. Most of their interactions happen off-screen or are glossed over and I give preference to other characters. It wasn't intentional, but can't say I regret it. It's what felt right to write and I can't picture myself giving Kakashi or Sasuke much more protagonism right now anyway.**

 **On a different matter, I've mentioned already I write ahead, right? Well, this days I've been busy rewriting this chapter because it was utter shit, so I'm a little bit less ahead. I hope it was worth it, because I'm pretty sure there was more time involved into rewriting this than into putting it together the first time around. How did that shoddy shit manage to pass my quality control?**

…

 **Oh, yeah, I don't have quality control.**

 **With those wise words, I'll leave you with today's chapter. Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Written tests are easy when you can cheat**

* * *

Two days after her nightly rendezvous with Naruto-kun. Hinata leads her teammates to a certain manor some distance away from the village proper. Her plans for the exam are in place and everything under control. Everything but the 'snake problem', of course. It'll have to suffice.

-"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan" -Oh, having back normal Naruto-kun was so refreshing…! There was some exotic charm in his aloof behaviour of late too, but she's glad it's over. That way lied the Uchiha Fangirl path- "Will you tell us where are we going already?"

-"He'll will explode if you don't tell him soon."

Yeah, as if Sasuke wasn't burning inside to know too. Not that he would ever admit it.

-"We're almost there. Don't you recognise this area?"

-"Hmp."

That's an 'I don't care' that's actually covering a 'no'. Underneath the underneath never was as true as when talking with an Uchiha.

-"Last time we used a different path, but we are in Kurama property. All this side of the Village is theirs. In spite of falling from glory they've managed to somehow keep hold of their lands. That might very well be what finally reinstates them as a power in Konoha."

-"Wow, Hinata-chan!" -She looks at Naruto-kun, who has his arms crossed behind his head and doesn't seem to have a care in the world- "You sure know a lot!"

-"I believe is a Clan Head duty to know who owns what, at least in his own Village." -A glance at Sasuke tells her he's giving so thought to her words. Naruto-kun, on the other side, might need a more direct kick- "The Hokage probably knows all the Clans in the Major Countries and a lot about what they own and how they can use it."

Now he seems to consider it, but with Naruto-kun you can never be sure. Still, out of all the changes she's managed to introduce in Team 7's dynamic making the boys more aware of the non-combative sides of their goals is probably the one she's more proud of. Sasuke still brushes most of her hints aside, but hopefully he won't forget the 'restore my clan' part of his ambition like the first time around.

-"Yakumo-chan wanted a proper talk with everyone before the tests."

Before she can elaborate, the manor appears among the trees and its master, flanked by two med-nin, comes to greet them. It's incredible what a couple of weeks without an illusion mistress feeling miserable can make to improve the mood of a place. All the gloom and despair that could practically be tasted are now replaced by a calm warmth. Hinata suspects that's a most natural state of mind in Yakumo-chan. Even the sun seems to shine brighter now.

-"Team Seven, it's a pleasure to meet you in this fine evening" -Then she turns to Hinata, clasping hands with her before she has any time to react- "Hinata-chan! I'm glad you could make it."

-"Of course, Yakumo-chan!" -At her cheerful reaction, her team eyes her as if she had grown a third arm -"Are you fine going outside like this?"

-"Geez, I'm not made of glass!" -Judging by how the med-nin are looking at the pouting of their ward, this wasn't exactly her normal behaviour either- "That's what this fine gentlemen are here for anyway, until I can find the proper forms and fire them with extreme prejudice for being a bunch of no fun worrywarts. Now, why don't we all go to the courtyard and discuss things over a nice cup of tea?"

* * *

They spend some quality time on the courtyard, first with Naruto-kun telling everything about their great adventure in Wave and the Great Uzumaki Bridge while Sasuke made snide remarks. Then Yakumo told them about the aftermath of their first visit. Nothing Hinata didn't knew already, just how she was now declared apt for leading her Clan and experts hadn't found any trace of the Ido Monster. The only surprise was hearing that Kurenai-sensei had finally paid a visit the day before.

-"Turns out she's been getting her team ready for the exam for a while now, that's why she didn't visit sooner."

Hinata already knew that, having been in her team the first time around she'd experienced first hand the 'Chuunin Exam intensive training' of Kurenai-sensei. To think the woman still managed to make everyone believe she'd been roped into it when Kakashi and Asuma entered their own teams… Yuuhi Kurenai was a fearsome woman.

What she didn't knew is that she would even neglect her beloved first student to make sure her team was up to the challenge. But knowing her…

-"Well, the Exam can be dangerous, and she would want her team to be as ready as possible" -She says, guessing Yakumo's pouting inside- "I'm sure if she came to check on you sooner she would've had her mind elsewhere and it wouldn't have been much of a visit."

Yakumo seems about to retort, but Naruto-kun complains faster.

-"What, they had months to prepare? How come Kakashi-sensei only told us two days ago?"

-"M… Maybe…" -Hinata makes a difficult face. There's no way of saying something nice without outright lying- "He just trust in our abilities that much?"

-"Hmpf."

Hinata's pretty sure that's a 'yeah, right' kind of grunt.

-"Well, funny you mention the exams…" -Yakumo-chan glanzes at her, asking for confirmation, she nods away. That's the real reason they're here after all- "The first part of the exam will be a written test, the second a team survival and combat exercise and the finals will be one-on-one duels."

Subtle as a rhino stampede, not exactly what Hinata had in mind. Silence descends upon the table until Naruto-kun finally manages to react.

-"How do you know that, Yakumo-chan?"

-"I'm a Clan Head, Naruto-kun!" -She chirps happily- "Hokage-sama can't just go and set an exam without us approving it in the Council!"

Yeah, the details are left until the last minute, but ultimately need to pass through the City council. Yesterday had been session night, as anyone in the Hyuuga compound could tell by the face Father was wearing during dinner. Wait...

-"You've been at a Council session already? It's not been a week since you were cleared!"

-"No! Yes…. maybe? I convinced uncle to let me go with him. I can't remain cooped the whole day! It's _boring_!"

-"But why did you tell us?" -Naruto complains cutting the incoming argument- "That's cheating!"

So much like Naruto-kun… how does someone so sharp manage to be so naive?

-"Ahem!" -She puffs her chest, ready to make her clever declaration. Really, what's with the Kurama clan and their flair for dramatics?- "I'm sure Hinata-chan has already guessed"

What? All eyes turn to her, and she doesn't know how to react. This wasn't part of the plan! She's grateful for outgrowing that fainting business so long ago, because this was a prime chance to embarrass herself turning off the lights.

-"U... um..." -She flinches at Yakumo's exasperated look, she's trying!- "Since we shinobi are supposed to be good at infiltration and espionage, maybe we are expected to cheat?"

-"Pin-pon!" -Hinata squints at that. Even if Yakumo's character is not as serious as most people think, that's still a bit excessive. What's going on?- "Of course the Council had the version for dummies spelled out, but just take a look at the rules. If you're caught cheating five times you're out? What kind of exam allows you to get caught more than once?"

-"So it's a cheating exam then? Nice! That's my specialty!"

Hinata can feel a thousand plans forming in Naruto-kun's mind. Of course Naruto-kun would be thrilled with the idea once realization hit. If only he had taken the time to think about it instead of panicking the first time around... Suddenly, all her convoluted plans for connecting Team 7 through Yakumo's illusions to share her **[Byakugan]** 's information feel of bad taste.

-"That's great!" -With an understanding gaze thrown her way, Yakumo gives up in their plan- "Just remember the test is tomorrow!"

-"Not a problem! Tests are easy when you are supposed to cheat!"

* * *

The rest of the evening went quiet, by Naruto-kun's standards anyway. With him popping one idea after another and Sasuke mercilessly shooting down every single one. When he'd grown grumpy and asked how was _him_ going to cheat, he'd refused to tell, only saying nobody else could use his method. That in turn made Naruto-kun declare he'd come up with a great way to cheat and he wouldn't tell anyone else.

Before things could escalate, Yakumo pulled out a board game neither of them had seen before, and they spent hours playing with dices, fake money and cute tiny plastic houses. The hours flew by as they tried to outmaneuver each other and buy out the entirety of the Elemental Countries.

-"Man, you totally tore us a new one, Yakumo-chan. We should leave and get everything ready for tomorrow" -Naruto-kun finally gets up after the last of them (Naruto-kun himself, believe it or not) falls victim of Yakumo's guiles- "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Hinata-chan?"

-"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I still have some things to talk with Yakumo-chan, Clan Head to Clan Heiress."

-"Okay, let's get out of here before they start with the girl talk, Sasuke!"

-"Un."

After accompanying the to the door, the girls watch them disappear amongst the trees.

-"Sorry about ruining your big moment, Yakumo-chan."

-"You mean the plan to cheat? Don't worry about that, did you see how his face brightened when he started making plans? No wonder you're head over heels for him. Besides, I already had my five minutes of glory with the big reveal."

Hinata blushes a bit at that and shuffles uncomfortably, asking why she's been acting so strange in front of the boys is not that serious or an issue, but broaching the subject still feels somehow uncomfortable.

-"You're going to finally give me a code name, isn't it Hinata-chan?"

Well, that certainly wasn't it. It's a good excuse to procrastinate though, and she _did_ think about it for a while. One can't go a whole night about how to convince an unstoppable snake to stop without letting the mind wander a bit from time to time, after all.

-"Well, since you've been pestering me non-stop with that…" -She doesn't have much confidence with teasing smiles as Hinata, but surely the one on her lips right now is Tenko worthy- "I've decided to veto that Kyouka Suigetsu nonsense. You are supposed to pick a name, not a poem."

-"Now you're being mean because I have better naming taste than you."

-"No, I'm just taking away your naming privileges until you 'are a proper adult with common sense'" -She quotes Kurama on that- "Your Honored Ancestor said you'll thank me in time."

-"Ojii-san, with all his good points, can be a real spoilsport." -She sighs dramatically- "Then what name has the great Ichibi-no-Tenko deemed worthy of her lips?"

-"Well, how about Nue?"

-"Nue? Nue!" -She sounds scandalized for some reason- "A _syllable_? Three miserable letters? I... love it!"

-"Uh?"

-"Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue… I bet boys love it." -Sometimes it's impossible to keep up with her, and it's 'Nu-e' actually, two syllables- "But this wasn't what really had you worried, right?"

Caught. Had this girl used the names talk to let her relax? Hinata really isn't a match for her.

Well, by now they're turning a simple matter into such a big deal that's almost embarrassing to say what it all was about. Better get it out of the way before it gets even worse.

-"I was wondering why…" -She stops, unsure of how to say it delicately. Drawing a blank, she chooses to speak her mind instead- "Why were you acting all bubbly in front of the boys? It was weird!"

Yakumo freezes at that. For a moment, it seems like she'll dispute it. Then she shuffles uncomfortably before going tomato-red and clamping up. Was she trying to flirt with them or something like that? At least she doesn't faint. Hinata waits patiently.

-"I… don't have much practice making friends, you know?" -Good Heavens, she's… putting her hands behind her back and drawing circles on the ground with her foot!- "Hinata-chan's is my first real friend and I want your team to like me."

Is this the same girl who had a team of ANBU and med-nin scared shitless with just a glare?

-"Oh, you… you silly…" -She glomps her, and that definitely looks strange as Yakumo is quite a bit taller than her but she doesn't care- "You're a great friend, Yakumo-chan, and my team is a great team. So just be yourself and I promise they'll like you. Well, at least Naruto-kun will, experts still can't reach consensus whether Sasuke-kun is actually capable of liking someone or not."

Yakumo, who hadn't moved a muscle since she hugged her, now can't hold a giggle. Hinata offers to pass the night with her, but she's send packing. Something about Father raising a ruckus if she spends the night somewhere else without prior warning. As if that was important right now. Whatever, she'd best go home now since she wasn't welcome here anymore.

On her way back, she takes advantage of the peaceful mood to reflect about the evening. In spite of Yakumo's worries, her team seemed to like her well enough, and she can see more dates like this in the future. After the exams. If Sasuke doesn't turn into an emolord after getting marked.

…

She's pretty sure she didn't care all that much about what would happen to Sasuke back when she began plotting all this, he would turn up alright in the long run, and strong enough to be considered a demigod. Of course back then she wasn't really conscious of how much her actions would change the future, nor was she willing to put much effort into someone capable of putting a **[Chidori]** through his best friend's chest. Those were simpler times.

Remembering the Valley of the End sends a shiver up her spine, and suddenly the night seems less peaceful and more chilly. She can't help but wish Naruto-kun had offered to escort her back home today.

 _-"You know? I'm petty sure Naruto did want to escort you back home, brat."_

Hinata wonders for a bit what Kurama means before realization hits her like lightning. That 'come back with us' was a roundabout invitation? Ugh, she's stupid and Naruto-kun isn't helping! What's the point in falling for the most direct and obvious boy in the world if he acts sneaky when it comes to this?

 _-"I boycotted myself again, didn't I?"_

 _-"Seems to me like you are still your worst enemy."_

* * *

 **About half the time I misspell Yakumo's name as 'Yukari' instead. Damned be Touhou Project and its charismatic characters!**

 **I should have mentioned this a bit sooner, but somehow slipped my mind. Inari-sama is the shinto god/goddess of rice and agriculture, and foxes are considered their messengers. That's where chuuni-Kurama's claims of being 'Inari-sama's Ultimate Lifeform' came from.**

About Nue, turns out it appears in Boruto, but I didn't knew that when I began planning this story, so no relation intended. Originally it wasn't a monster, but a bird (today isn't too clear what bird exactly it was). In the legend "Heike Monogatari", there was a dreadful being that cried at night and brought catastrophe, or made people fall ill. It's shape is inconsistent from one telling to another, that when they bother giving a description at all, often referring to it merely by 'the thing sounding like a nue'. With time, 'Nue' ended up being it's name. Since it's an undefined thing whose real shape nobody knows, I found it a fitting name for an illusion mistress.


	20. The Konoha 12!

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Since I was feeling a bit burnt out, I've taken some days from writing. Honestly, I'm unsure if it did any good, but tomorrow ends my self-imposed break and we'll know. It shouldn't affect publishing schedule anyway.**

 **There's some action during this chapter, even if it probably won't be exactly what you guys were expecting. More to come during the survival exam and preliminaries.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Konoha 12!**

* * *

The day of the exam finally arrived, and Hinata couldn't help but commend herself to whatever superior will existed out there. She still saw no way of avoiding Sasuke's sealing, but there was a couple of things she wanted to try just in case. She'd also like to find a chance to talk to Gaara or maybe sick Naruto-kun at him and maybe soften him a bit. He'll probably need a major wake-up call before listening to anyone, though, so unless she's willing to go Tenko…

There's an idea there. She can now pile it with the other hundred ideas that require Tenko duking it out in some major way and thus absolutely incompatible. Ideally she'd save her recently recovered reserves in case something goes south but, realistically speaking, _everything_ will go south at some point or another coming the next month, and she can only act once. Maybe it's better to think through when would be the best time to and just clench her jaw and hold back the other thousand times.

Before she knows it, they've reached the building. Lost in those thoughts she's missed Naruto's always endearing attempts to psyche up himself and everything around him. It's a bit vexing, what's the point of repeating your life if you straight up go and miss the good on it? Out of spite, she kept quiet about the illusion trick in the second floor and just watched. Things didn't look too interesting.

As soon as they entered the hall they were greeted by a surprise visage as all the remaining members of what would later be known as the Konoha Twelve were here waiting for them. Hinata softly waved to Neji, who didn't seem too interested in what was going on. Probably just humoring the rest of his team.

In fact, judging for how he was standing in the middle, it was Lee who had instigated this. His features brightened as soon as he saw their team and, before anyone could react, he pointed towards Sasuke to make his bold declaration. Of course! This was when Lee kicked some Uchiha ass! She had almost forgotten with all the other things happening lately.

-"Uchiha Sasuke! Fight me! I'll prove my techniques can beat any genius and then I'll have a date with Sakura-chan!"

Judging from the audience's reaction, he must've been very vocal about his point for a while now. Not even Sakura seems to have the strength to retort anymore. Had it really happened like this the first time around though? With so many minor changes, it wasn't surprising that things didn't follow the script to a T anymore, but Hinata's sure neither her nor the rest of Team 8 were here watching the first time Lee challenged him.

Only half paying attention to the challenged response and resulting exchange of taunts, she sweeps the rest of the group, noticing Akamaru and Kiba are uncharacteristically subdued and more disheveled than usual. Oh! That makes sense. Kiba is very territorial, if someone had approached a teammate to flirt, specially in such a flamboyant way, he'd been reacted. He had done a number of times in for her in the old timeline. The poor boy probably didn't stand a chance if Lee caught him by surprise.

-"Wait" -Naruto-kun's voice takes her from her reverie- "I'll take thick-brows, it won't take me five minutes."

He looks upset. ' _Pissed off_ ' corrects Kurama. Naruto-kun is certainly defensive of his friends too, and probably more than a bit jealous of all the attention Sasuke always gathers. But Lee isn't an opponent he can…

-"Naruto-kun, maybe we should respect…"

But before she can finish, he's already charging. The ease in which he's dispatched is painful to watch. But when the rookies all explode in laughter, the look of frustrated impotence on his face is more than she can bear.

-" _At least Spandex-kun had the decency of taking him seriously, more than you can say of this pack of hyenas… Brat? You listening?_ "

-"Sounds fun" -Sasuke starts- "Let's… Hinata?"

Hinata has a hand on his shoulder, her face a mask of calm and grace.

-"Would you please allow me, Sasuke-kun?" -She says in a perfectly controlled tone- "I find myself working a slight temper right now."

 _-"Oi brat, have you lost your mind? If you interfere now, he won't…"_

Hinata tunes that annoying voice out, barely registering Sasuke's eyes widening or the way he jumps back to give her space.

-"Another Hyuuga? You are also said to be geniuses. Very well, I'll face you instead."

-"It will be my pleasure, Lee-kun." -She calmly raises her guard, silently activating her **[Byakugan]** \- "Let's have a fair match."

She doesn't move. Far from the times where she would charge more panicked than ready, experience had given her a feel of how and when to rush in, and Lee wasn't an enemy that would fall for that or could be taken lightly. She'd always favored holding a position anyway.

Lee barely hesitates before charging in himself, his preference for opening with variations of the **[Konoha Whirlwind]** gives Hinata advantage here and the first strike is easily avoided, but the real fight starts there. Quick and solid, every single strike could easily shake her guard and, at the speed he's hitting, that might be all he needs to slip past and cause some real damage. If he were actually capable of hitting, that is.

What Lee has in physical prowess, Hinata easily compensates with experience and technique, dodging each strike by a hair's breadth, but doing nothing to strike herself. Slowly eroding an opponent by sealing their tenketsu may be the standard gentle fist way, but somehow that doesn't feel adequate here. She wants to finish this with a decisive strike and Lee isn't giving an opening for that just yet.

Still, as the outrage gives way to the more familiar combat focus, she can't help but admire her opponent. It's no wonder he massacred Sasuke the first time around, even if now his **[Sharingan]** was still immature, probably Lee would've managed the same with a complete one. The way he naturally went for the blind spots of the opponent, leaving their field of sight in short bursts of speed was pure art.

Unfortunately for him, you can't really abandon a 360º wide field of vision, so her (and, obviously, Neji too) were probably even more their natural enemies than most advanced bloodlines. That's why, when he suddenly got under her to send her flying with an admirably flawless **[Leaf Rising Wind]** she only had to tilt her head backwards just enough to keep her chin safe.

This is the opening she was waiting for. Chakra flows to her hands and she releases all her barely contained killing intent in a single burst. The move she's planning requires some space she doesn't have… yet. That's what thinking ahead is for.

Reacting to the killing intent, Lee does his best to retreat, and does so admirably fast, but caught in an awkward position the most he can do is throw himself backwards with the only hand he still has on the ground. By doing so, he gives Hinata exactly the bare minimum space she needs to take a step forward and execute **[Gentle Step Twin Roaring Fists]**. Just as planned.

That sends him flying into a crater in the wall. Hmpf, he should count himself lucky she doesn't want to stand out and used the diluted **[Roaring Fists]** instead of the **[Twin Lions]**. She doesn't bother keeping her stance. Lee probably still wants to fight, but Hinata can see the turtle Ningame getting closer and surely ready to give him an earful, so instead squares her shoulders and walks towards Naruto-kun.

-"Not good Naruto-kun." -She reproaches while offering him a hand- "You underestimated your opponent again."

Naruto seems about to do something sulky and stupid, but she's not in the mood for that. She grabs his hands before he can retract it and pulls him straight before turning to Sasuke.

-"Did you catch anything, Sasuke-kun? Lee-kun had good moves, that **[Leaf Rising Wind]** at the end was specially well executed."

For a moment, Sasuke arches a brow in confusion, but realization comes fast. Of course, he didn't even think about using the **[Sharingan]** to read a battle he wasn't fighting.

-"Ah."

-"Geez, both of you should use your heads more often. Lee-kun's shape is way better than mine, why do you think I could take him on?" -That's when she notices the silence around her, even Gai (appeared from somewhere) seems to have forgotten his usual boisterousness. Everyone is staring at her. All her outrage flies through the window. She's making a scene!- "I… I mean, if you think ahead you can predict the opponent moves. It's easier to dodge if you don't wait to see what he's doing..."

What was she thinking, anyway? She's supposed to keep a low profile! **[Twin Roaring Fists]** wasn't exactly an easy maneuver either. Probably… yeah, Neji is eyeing her funny. Suddenly not wanting to have anything to do with this but too polite to simply up and leave, Hinata approaches Lee to apologize for the trouble and thank him for the spar. In some twisted, masochistic way, she's glad when Gai-sensei's fussing over Kakashi's team makes an even bigger scene than hers. Was he so… remarkable in his introduction the first time around or is he competing with her earlier display? No matter, a smokescreen is a smokescreen and she can't afford to be picky.

* * *

When they enter the waiting room, another surprise is waiting for her. Everybody turns around when they enter and the killing intent projected by everybody washes around her like… a lukewarm breeze, really. Why were this people so intimidating the first time around? More on habit than anything else, she zeroes in the really dangerous people.

Gaara, standing with his team over one corner seems to _ooze_ danger. He really was hurting at this time, the poor thing. Near the entrance and already positioning himself to broach them was Kabuto. His has a story tragic like few, how would it feel to lose sight of one's own identity and yet be smart enough to _notice_? She shudders at the notion. Nevermind, at this point of time he's an enemy and who knows if that'll ever change.

And last but not the least, Orochimaru himself, posing as a Kusa-nin and inhabiting a borrowed body. In time, he too would calm down, but not before giving up in his immortality research, and all the pain and death those experiments would cause. In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi War he had been pardoned of his crimes and she had had nothing to say against, she was never one to press for retribution.

But things are different now. There were countless atrocities that are yet to happen, and no easy way to make him listen to reason and see the futility of his goals. She wouldn't have any problem offing him, were the chance to arise.

 _-"First you crush poor Spandex-kun, then this. Someone's in a foul mood today."_

She'll let that go. It's true she isn't in her best mood after all. Not only the whole Chuunin Exams business was rotten to the core, but Hanabi seems to be in a rebellious phase, and she hadn't had a chance to let herself relax in sisterly cuddles lately. She'll do something after they return from the Forest of Death.

She amuses herself thinking on how the Konoha 12 are a whole measure stronger than most participants, and all those who posed a real threat were first-timers too. It's just natural, if you stop to think about it, with talent and/or drive, becoming Chuunin isn't a tall order, so either you pass on your first try (maybe second, if you take luck into consideration) or you probably have a fundamental flaw that won't be easily overcome.

Also, sneaking dangerous shinobi into an exam was easier if they were unknowns outside their villages. That meant no Chuunin Exams under their belts.

She senses familiar presences behind her and guesses Gai's show is over. Indeed, soon enough Sakura and Ino appear through the door, pulling at each other to reach… her. With some amusement, she notices Sasuke has strategically positioned himself behind her. Clever boy, already using his head.

Clearly uncomfortable but not willing to acknowledge it, the two girls shift to arguing with each other as the rest of them enter the room. Yes, everything is more or less the same again… wait a minute, is that Kiba giving Sasuke the stink eye? Has her missed something?

Oh! Pack-oriented Kiba-kun, beaten by Lee, who only wanted to fight Sasuke, who happens to be Kiba's teammate crush. That makes a lot of sense. Lost in nostalgic camaraderie, she approaches to properly greet him and Shino-kun when Kabuto inserts himself in the conversation.

With a lifetime of experience, she notices some suspicious points on his words a fresh rookie probably wouldn't. What are the chances of someone managing to fail _six_ Chuunin exams but doesn't get himself killed at some point anyway? This exams weren't exactly a walk in the park. And where did he get all the info for his cards? Knowledge of Rock Lee and Gaara obviously wasn't from previous exams, and the missions under everybody's belt aren't exactly widespread info. There has been a lot of work invested into those.

She's been letting her expression gradually harden and, when everybody but Shikamaru crowds around the cards she turns to him. His bored expression doesn't change beyond an arched brow when she momentarily activates her **[Byakugan]** before approaching him instead of following the crowd.

-"Kabuto-san… he's really strong."

If he's surprised by her approaching, he doesn't show.

-"Yeah, and he's been saying some funny things. How troublesome."

She just nods, probably Shikamaru was already suspicious the first time around, hopefully her words will confirm his suspicions and he'll mention something to his father to have security tightened. Very low odds of fending off her enemy, but at least should annoy him a bit. This is one of those most likely useless actions she'll be taking anyway. There's only praying they actually accomplish something.

-"I was a bit surprised back there" -He continues when she's already about to return to her group- "I had you completely misread in the Academy."

-"Did you hear?"

No need to mention what was to hear. She's not made a big deal of it and, if not for Kurama's annoying nagging, she would've done even less, but the business with the **[One Moon Divine Medicine]** surely was quite the gossip. A Clan Heiress struggling between life and death for an entire month due to drug abuse wasn't something that could really be kept quiet for long. People talked, even the Hyuuga did.

-"Just the general gist. Maybe I should have a death experience too if they magically change your personality like that. Maybe things will stop looking so troublesome."

Terribly rude deadpan humor. Typical Shikamaru way of saying 'I heard and I don't believe half shit about it'. Well, being confronted by him was something bound to happen sooner or later, she just had expected it to happen a bit later. Still can't help a fond smile, with all the intensive teamwork building this months, there hasn't been many chances to interact with the rest of the group and she's missed them.

-"Trying to keep a secret from Shikamaru-kun is too troublesome" -She says, lips curling upwards at his expression- "So I won't even try."

Now she leaves. Shikamaru is nicer than he lets out, and has a very sharp eye for people. As long as she doesn't intend to bring harm to Konoha or his friends he'll probably give her the benefit of the doubt. And Heavens know she'll need it. Keeping a secret from him was like keeping ramen from Naruto-kun.

She returns to her team and silently watches the Sound team give his 'greeting' to Kabuto. The man with the bandages and the echo tool on his arm was named… Dosu. His teammates were Kin and Zaku. What were their pasts and motivations? Three stories that would end before she can even learn them.

* * *

 **I should've explained what Nue was in the last chapter, sorry. Seriously, where's my head? I'll do it now. Turns out the nue appears in Boruto, but I didn't knew that when I began planning this story, so no relation intended. Originally it wasn't a monster, but a bird (today isn't too clear what bird exactly it was). In the legend "Heike Monogatari", there was a dreadful being that cried at night and brought catastrophe, or made people fall ill. It's shape is inconsistent from one telling to another, that when they bother giving a description at all, often referring to it merely by 'the thing sounding like a nue'. With time, 'Nue' ended up being it's name. Since it's an undefined thing whose real shape nobody knows, I found it a fitting name for an illusion mistress.**

 **[Gentle Step Twin Roaring Fists] is made-up. I figured before reaching the point where you can form** _ **freaking lion heads**_ **out of chakra, there had to be some in-between stage where you go through the motions but brandish shapeless chakra instead. The 'Gentle Step' part of the name makes me assume the movement of the whole body, specially the positioning of the feet are as important for the technique as what you actually do with your hands, so there should be some serious power behind even this half-developed move.**


	21. Ultimate Cheating Jutsu

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I'm afraid my self-imposed break didn't work as well as I had hoped, but still better than nothing.**

 **Not much more to say, it's still mid-september and winter is already knocking at my door. How I wish I had a kotatsu…**

 **Since this isn't a wall text for once, I'll seize the chance to thank my loyal reviewers again, you guys rock!**

 **Anyway, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Ultimate Cheating Jutsu**

* * *

Morino Ibiki and his proctor squad made his grand entrance and proceeded to assign them numbers. As expected, all the slight changes on the day up to this point didn't influence the seating arrangement at all besides Hinata and Sakura's original seats swapping. Obviously the drawing numbers was rigged to place every aspirant wherever the examiner wanted them to be.

While the rules of the test were explained, Hinata noticed Naruto-kun's smug smile and idly wondered about his plans. She recalls something about an 'Ultimate Cheating Jutsu' but, true to his threats, he hasn't let a word slip about the details. Knowing Naruto-kun, the only thing she can predict is that it'll be something unpredictable. And probably something that will make everyone feel dumb for not thinking the same themselves, the way he noticed things that nobody thought about but seemed obvious in hindsight was what made him so cool.

-"So I'm sitting with Sakura-chan! Perfect!"

Sakura doesn't seem to share his thrill, and Hinata feels a twinge of jealousy. Sure, Naruto-kun has been throwing some awkward attempts her way lately, but when he was after Sakura he asked her out _every single day_. The lucky… girl. Deep breaths, she's really on edge lately if she gets so worked up again and again. It would be easiest if the world didn't conspire to vex her, but she'll manage if she focuses on her own tests instead of looking for trouble.

Ten minutes later, she finishes copying Sakura's answers and lets out an inner sigh. There's at least six infiltrated proctors doing the test to cheat from and she picks her. Why's she doing this to herself? Before she can beat herself up any longer, she notices Naruto-kun's body tensing. He's about to do something.

-"Alright, as expected I can't wait that long for the last question, now's my time to shine!" -He yells- " **[Ultimate Cheating Jutsu]**!"

Then, before the incredulous look of everyone present, he proceeds to snatch Sakura's test and copy it on his own sheet at the speed of light.

-"You over there! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

-"Uh…" -Naruto looks at the proctor as if he's making a stupid question- "Cheating?"

-"Do you want to be failed?"

-"Why? You only caught me once." -He proceeds to ceremoniously pick his ear- "Deck me those two points and let's get on with this thing."

The proctor seems about to do something Hinata will make him regret, but Ibiki is suddenly right in front of Naruto with his best death glare. Naruto takes his hand from his ear and stares back for long seconds before… lowering it to examine his finger. If unimpressed was a brand, Naruto-kun right now could be their poster boy.

-"This wasn't the purpose of the test" -The examiner finally announces- "But spotting loopholes in the rules is also a valuable skill for a shinobi. Still! Once the loophole has been exposed to the public, nobody else will be allowed to exploit it. Now turn back to your papers, the test hasn't ended yet."

So much like Naruto-kun…

Funny enough, when the deadly announcement from the last question is made, Naruto-kun is still brimming with confidence. He must have backup cheating plans to fall into. But if he doesn't panic, he won't do his bold declaration and people will be tenser all around. Not all the Konoha 12 are guaranteed to… Naruto-kun surprises her again when he raises a hand… making the V sign.

Bring it on, bastards. Who the heck do you think I am?

She's even more surprised when she sees Sasuke mimicking him. Not so much for the thought after the gesture, that she's sure he shares, but the fact he's actually following Naruto-kun's lead. With a flash of inspiration, she raises her own hand too, suddenly understanding. Things cascade after that.

First Sakura and Ino follow Sasuke's example, then Neji follows Hinata's. With them, their teams raise their hands too. Unsurprisingly, Kabuto follows the trend and his team hastily imitate him.

-"As if I'll let some rookies outshine me!" -One of the Konoha veterans rises his hand too- "Let's do this!"

That's pretty much a war declaration. Soon, pretty much everybody has their hands high in a victory sign. Some, like the Sound guys and the disguised Orochimaru look more amused than motivated, but in the end only some of the Rain guys and Gaara remain uninvolved and Ibiki has no choice but congratulate everyone for having the resolve to face uncertain odds.

Second Examiner Mitarashi Anko came in such a boisterous and untimely fashion as the first time around.

* * *

-"Thank you, Sasuke-kun"

She had whispered when they went their separate ways, careful of not letting Naruto-kun hear.

-"Hmpf."

Had been the answer. But Hinata was pretty sure it was a 'He's the one who wants to be Hokage' kind of 'Hmpf'. It really had been a nice touch for him to second Naruto-kun's gesture during the exam, even if she suspected he wouldn't be caught alive admitting it.

Anyway, he left with one of those backwards handwave bad boys seem to favor so much and Naruto-kun is in such good mood he barely badmouths him before recounting the day's events.

-"And then he was like 'I'll kill you brat!', but the bastard's killer intent couldn't hold a candle to Zabuza's, so I just…"

Hinata holds a fist in front of her lips to hide her smile and allows him to go on and on about how 'great' his plan was and how much he 'ruled'.

-"Naruto-kun certainly was very cool back then." -She says when he finally runs out of breath- "It's a shame about the last question..."

Strictly speaking, it had ruined his great plan by ignoring the answers of the first nine questions, even if he'd kept his cool.

-"Bah, the first questions were total bull so I knew there would be something fishy about that last one too. I mean, genin forever just by failing a single question? That's the biggest bull I've heard in my life, and I've been swindled more times I can remember!" -How come Naruto-kun's mindset has changed so much from the first time around? He took everything at face value back then…- "So I decided to call their bluff the coolest possible way."

-"Then you didn't have a plan?"

-"Not exactly" -Naruto scratched his head at her panicked stare- "But I still had Sakura-chan besides me and they hadn't changed the rules about cheating and then nothing made sense. How do you deck points in a do or die test? I tell you, this test wasn't very well thought."

-"That was even cooler then! I definitely would've panicked in that situation!"

-"Well, it all worked in the end, so who cares?" -If she's reading that blush right, he actually panicked big time. That only makes his bluff even cooler- "Speaking of cheating. Did Yakumo-chan tell you something else about tomorrow?"

-"Let's see…" -She makes a quick list before shaking her head. They've already told the team everything they could possibly know barring Orochimaru's plans- "I don't think there was anything new."

-"We'll be ready then. Don't worry, Hinata-chan! This'll be a cinch!"

She answers with her best smile. The evening is peaceful, and the streets are empty, as if making way just for them. It's kind of nice, to simply walk home like this and enjoy the simple pleasure of Naruto-kun's sunny disposition. All too soon, they reach the Hyuuga Compound and, judging by the expression on the gatekeepers, Naruto-kun won't be getting in anytime soon unless she raises a ruckus.

Ugh! So not the way to end such a nice evening… She'll have to chew them privately later on. For now she turns towards Naruto-kun, who is making a difficult face for some reason…

-" _BRAT_ " -Kurama's voice startles her. She hasn't heard him since that small altercation before the test- " _NARUTO is the one supposed to be dense here. What do you mean 'difficult face for some reason'?_ "

What does he mean? Hinata takes another look at Naruto-kun, still wondering why he's acting so shy. Let's see… [Naruto-kun at the Compound Gates]. [Naruto-kun acting shy]. [The time being late evening]. [The two of them walking home together]. [!]. The dots finally connect.

 _-"Kurama-san?"_

 _-"Yes brat?"_

 _-"Has Naruto-kun just… escorted me back home?"_

 _-"*Sigh* Yes brat…"_

Outwardly, Hinata doesn't react beyond a slight coloring on her cheeks. Inwardly, Kurama will probably have beeping ears the rest of the night after the squee she just let out and would definitively be happier without the recollection of Hinata repeatedly stomping the ground while trying to bite her own knuckles.

 _-"Why am I helping you? Just kill me already…"_

Okay, ignore the grumpy fox, focus on Naruto, be a lady, this isn't the time to mess up!

-"Thank you for escorting me back home, Naruto-kun. I had a great time."

Too formal! Naruto-kun's eyes widen in surprise. He then quickly looks away, his face quickly acquiring a deep tomato red tonality.

-"It was nothing!" -He doesn't look back at her. If anything, he turns away even further, practically showing her his back, but she's sure she's caught a smile- "See you tomorrow for the second exam!"

He leaves before she can say her own goodnight, but she cannot bring herself to care. In a cloud, she floats the way through the compound and into her home. Hanabi won't believe it when… Oh, right. She's being difficult. The plan was to give her some space until after the second test, but this changes everything. Tonight they'll be having a sisterly chat.

* * *

That, unfortunately, couldn't be. Father was being difficult too for some reason. He was waiting to ambush her as soon as she set foot at home and they had the most awkward father-daughter moment she can remember ever having. Both lives considered.

He had apparently neglected his own dinner and insisted on them eating together, then tried to make small talk with the most random topics before, awkwardly, _very_ awkwardly, he had suggested they viewed some photo albums together.

That was especially puzzling. At first she thought she was being interrogated about her own life. Only that made no sense. Then she thought it had something to do with the exams. Father didn't knew their little scheme with Yakumo, so maybe a roundabout way to help her? Only that didn't made sense either. Before she knew, they were talking about Mother and remembering old times.

That wasn't just shocking. It was astonishing with traces of outright incredible. Father hadn't even hinted at talking about Mother since her death all those years ago. Even in her past life she'd never had anything that qualified as a conversation about her.

Was he feeling melancholic for some reason? Maybe the Chuunin exam brought old memories. She tries to remember whether Mother was even a shinobi in the first place, but she draws a blank. Mother was Mother, she was there to hold her and be kind and that was all that mattered, but now she felt a bit ashamed of not knowing anymore

-"Father, was Mother a village shinobi?"

-"No, she never joined the Academy" -Father answers with a strange face, as if she's lost him with something unrelated- "She was trained in the ways of the Gentle Fist, and was a graceful fighter, but she never studied outside the Clan."

Well, that's one theory down. Maybe he's just melancholic after all. The chuunin exams are a milestone in any shinobi's life, it won't be that strange if Father sees this as a sign of her growing up.

-"Father, can you tell me something about Mother?" -There goes again, that lost gaze. But he doesn't say no- "Just… How was she? As a person? I loved Mother, but was too young back then to see beyond her smiles and affection. I would like to know more."

Apparently that wasn't what he intended to talk about either, but it does the trick. Whatever Father's thoughts were tonight, they're gradually forgotten as he loses himself on the recollection of his beloved (and one only needs to look at his face to be sure he loved her dearly) wife. How she was usually calm and quiet and the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko, and yet the most seemingly random things triggered her temper from time to time. How she loved cooking and would frequently kick the servants out to make special meals herself, or how she stuffed the pantry with cinnamon rolls every time the staff lowered their guard and a thousand other things, big and small, that made her a real person.

When she finally was hustled to the bed that night, she still had no idea what had brought the whole incident, but on the bright side, she was so busy feeling peaceful and warm inside she completely forgot about Orochimaru and slept like a log.

* * *

 **Oh joy! Hinata was finally escorted home! I seem to remember a reviewer theorizing about Kurama making his hosts dumber… That thought is becoming more and more appealing with time, isn't it?**

 **Sometimes Muse just strikes me and suddenly I 'have to write about Hinata's Mum' or some similar seemingly random thing. Then I have to picture a scene where it doesn't only makes sense but also serves a purpose. Of course, Muse doesn't help with that part…**

 **Always wondered why that 'you can get caught four times' loophole isn't exploited more often in fics. Maybe I just missed the ones who do, or maybe is just too obvious. In any case… Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

 **During the series Naruto has displayed a frustrating mix of sharp and dumb moments that I guess everyone has to come terms with by themselves. My headcanon is that, while he's smart as heck, he's also naturally careless and trusting. He won't think things through and fail to be suspicious unless something puts him in the right state of mind first. I don't think he'd had any trouble with the written test if he'd only been in that state of mind. Just saying.**


	22. Snake Troubles

**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Lately there's this story taunting me to be written, it would be a crossover disguised as and OC team in Kumogakure and… *ehem* well, I mean, that's an idea for the future. Never fear, my plan is still to write MEoR fully before committing to another story anyway.**

 **I feel obliged to thank my reviewers again, particularly a certain Guest who recently took my story. He made me laugh so hard there's now a typo in Chapter 4 that will probably never get fixed. Also a certain someone keeps recommending me exactly the kind of stories I'm in the mood for. Many thanks!**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Snake Troubles**

* * *

The day of the second exam Hinata wakes up with grim determination. She has done all the plans that can possibly be made and prepared everyone and everything as best as she can. With some luck, they'd be able to repeat the miracle of surviving second round. With _a lot_ of luck, she might prevent the curse seal. She wasn't counting on that, but that wasn't reason for not trying.

Absorbed in going over the plan, she gathers the team and walks to the exam area. First step depended on Nue's skills. She'd need to lure one of the proctors to the place where the Kusa-nin corpses were hidden. But there was a delicate time window for that, as they wanted the discovery to be as soon as possible but exam might be cancelled if they were found before the survival test began.

-" _Wrong brat, first step depends in your skills."_

 _-"What do you mean?"_

As she asks that, a kunai graces Naruto-kun's cheek, and suddenly there's a voluptuous examiner taking too many liberties with him.

-" _First step: don't flip over the sexy snake lady licking Naruto's blood._ "

There's too much amusement in Kurama's voice for her tastes. And too many Mitarashi Anko in Naruto-kun's proximities. Hinata takes a deep breath, pushing down the poisonous beast coiling inside her. Ah, this is a feeling she hasn't had in awhile, and one she wasn't missing at all.

-" _Hey, the snake lady has great assets and is brimming with confidence, it's no shame to feel jealous of her._ "

-" _Snakes…"_ -Hinata complains, not dignifying Kurama's comment with an answer- " _why does it always have to be snakes?_ "

Then she tenses. The fake Kusa-nin is approaching with Anko's kunai wrapped in his tongue and there's always praying somehow this time around things will be different and Orochimaru gets discovered for his cockyness but of course he isn't because, smug bastard as he is, he has the skills to back him up. Even knowing what to look for, she's not finding anything out of place without using **[Byakugan]** and, since the whole point is to not bring attention into herself, she cannot very well do that.

In the end, they get a Heaven Scroll and get assigned to gate twelve. An auspicious number if nothing else. Now's when everything starts for real.

* * *

The attack came from outside her range. Since they had her **[Byakugan]** , there was no need to make code phrases and Orochimaru didn't bother trying to infiltrate. One instant Sasuke and her were waiting for Naruto-kun to finish his business, the next there was a crater between the two of them, and the snake monster is emitting killing intent both ways like there's no tomorrow.

Sasuke is visibly shaken, and even her feels the urge to be anywhere else. It would do well to remember Orochimaru is now at the peak of his power, and he's one of the most fearsome shinobi to ever walk the Elemental Countries.

Slowly, she gets on guard and activates her **[Byakugan]**. It's with some relief she sees Sasuke doing the same. For appearance's sakes, she throws some useless words at him.

-"We do not wish to fight needlessly, we hold the Earth Scroll."

-"Well, isn't that fortunate?" -He answers with a smile- " _I_ want to fight and I happen to need an Earth Scroll myself."

-"I'm sorry, I lied" -Hinata pulls out her scroll, showing the Heaven mark- "Looks like we don't have to fight after all."

Orochimaru chuckles in that creepy 'ku ku ku' way only people like him are able to pull off without sounding stupid. Well, at least that makes his intentions clear before Sasuke can do something stupid and get their scroll destroyed.

-"My, aren't we the smart ones?" -He charges at her. Fast, but not overly so- "Now I want to kill you even more!"

She answers with a substitution and hurls a handful of kunai from above. It won't do to start at full throttle, as Orochimaru will only play around as long as he can amuse himself getting surprised. She'll probably end up revealing more than she's comfortable with, but that can't be helped either.

Orochimaru plays a substitution himself, suddenly above her. **[Byakugan]** can't be fooled by an attack from behind, but it does not help when you're caught mid-air in an awkward position. Fortunately, a fireball from Sasuke makes him abort.

-"Thank you Sasuke-kun! I'll take point so please take use of any opening!"

He hums in agreement. They both prefer close quarters, but Sasuke is more versatile than her so the formation makes sense. If the team were complete against a single, superior opponent, it would still be Sasuke's responsibility to maneuver from afar and keep a clear view of the fight.

As soon as she lands, she has Orochimaru over her again. This time she allows to be engaged and they start a taijutsu duel. She's quickly forced on the defensive, but she has no qualms about that. Resisting, simply reacting to the enemy reinforces the image of being the weaker side and excuses her from trying to overcome the enemy. It also should give her plenty chances to strike the tenketsu. _Should_ being the keyword.

-" _Oi brat, you're missing!_ "

-" _Not… the time!_ "

Orochimaru's attacks twist and twirl and come from unpredictable and absurd angles, deflecting them is one thing, but hitting the small key points is simply proving too much. Unless she can bind him somehow… At that moment Sasuke enters the fray from behind her, and she does her best to provide visual cover until the last possible second.

-"Hinata, switch!"

She drops to the ground to dodge Sasuke's kick, and then disengages to the side, leaving a surprised Orochimaru behind. That little stunt actually scratched him. The smirk soon returns to his lips though, and he starts playing around with Sasuke.

Hinata's own throwing skills aren't that good for an adult and competent shinobi, but they're still better than most people her physical age. She relentlessly throws kunai after kunai, trying to catch him in awkward positions, or covering for Sasuke's openings.

This might work. If they can keep up tag-teaming on him and prevent exhaustion, they might be able to stall for long enough. Her hopes vanish when she taps in again and Orochimaru increases his tempo. This is still a game for him! If he'll fight better every time they switch, it won't take long for them to get outperformed here.

Already he's forcing her to show more of her gentle fist. Some hits bypass her guard and she takes glancing hits herself, letting out a small amount of chakra from the would be hit area to soften the impact. Orochimaru licks his lips. He's enjoying this. Finally, he gives a false opening and she's frustrated enough to blast a **[Vacuum Palm]** that only manages to blow a log away.

Before she can rearm her defense a whip-like leg comes from below, sending her flying. As soon as she hits a tree, Orochimaru is already on her, ready for the coup of grace. She feels something cold on the pit of her stomach. Is this...

That's when Sasuke falls over him, this time with the **[Sharingan]** painting his eyes red as he displays his full power in an attempt to drive the snake away. He manages to trap him with wires but as he prepares a fire jutsu to try and finish him off, Hinata recovers and gets on the way.

-"What?"

-"That won't be enough!" -She lowers her stance before rushing the immobilised opponent- **[Eight trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms]**!"

This is her best chance, but she doesn't hold her breath. Indeed, halfway through the technique a snake escapes for the body's mouth, slithering away before regurgitating a new Orochimaru body. When Sasuke turns towards him in an outstanding display of control to blow the **[Grand Fireball]** he had held back instead of just diffusing, he simply bats it away with a hand while throwing a glare towards Hinata.

-" _Congrats brat, you managed to piss him off. Kiddie gloves are off._ "

In the following seconds, everything goes to hell. In a flurry of fists, feet, tongue and snakes Orochimaru pounces on them. This time he doesn't allow them to disengage or tag-team, keeping both of them at arm's length. They do their best, but hits and wounds start piling up. This has been a serious miscalculation, with Sasuke so close she can't perform her most destructive moves in fear of hurting him.

Not even an opening for a substitution. Orochimaru has them completely blindsided here. If she didn't knew he wants Sasuke alive, she would've already panicked and done something really stupid.

-" _Speaking of stupid…_ "

Out of nowhere, a giant log lands in front of them, forcing Orochimaru to fall back.

-"You bastard!" -That voice instantly warms up the cold feeling in her guts. Her knight in orange armor is here!- "Get away from my team!"

-"Sorry kid" -Orochimaru says, pulling up his sleeve and drawing some blood over the tattoos on his arm- "You're an eyesore. **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**!"

A dust cloud quickly gives way to a giant snake that immediately pounces on him. Unfortunately for the ophidian, Naruto-kun is pissed off big time after his first class seat within a snake's belly and seeing a snake-summoning bastard harassing his team hasn't really helped his temper. In a couple of seconds the summoned beast is flying away with a mouthful of log to chew during the journey, and Naruto-kun is already charging at the main offender.

Orochimaru catches quickly. Even before the log hits the snake, he's already realized what he's against and has a **[Five Elements Seal]** ready for Naruto-kun. Kurama stirs inside her.

-" _Brat, whatever you do, stop that seal!_ "

All relief erases from her as she acts more on instinct than design, a quick substitution has her in Naruto-kun's place as Orochimaru's hand close in her stomach and…

-" **[Kaiten]**!"

This time, she hears a satisfying crack, a normal person wouldn't be using that hand in a good while. Orochimaru though, probably could snap his bones together without making a big deal out of it. Be as it may, this time he stops to look away for a moment before regarding the three of them with a wide smile.

-"Well well, looks like my time is out. Aren't we lucky?" -Thank heavens, Nue made it in time!- "Now allow me to give you a farewell gift..."

The world turns yellow as the three of them get absorbed by his gaze, bodies stiffening with fear. He then casually disjoints his jaw and stretches his neck to bite Sasuke. He also whispers something at him, probably the usual promises of power. As expected, in the end she couldn't do anything.

-"Now, another one for the Byakugan Princess…"

What? No, no, no, nonononononononono! That's bad, that's _really_ bad. Putting all her strength into it, she manages to shake off the binding techniques, ready to do whatever necessary to avoid getting branded by a seal that would turn her into a crazed, power-hungry idiot capable of losing sight of common sense in the pursue of unfunded promises. But before she can do anything else, Orochimaru's stretched neck puts them eye-to eye and the binding takes hold again.

Under the glare of those yellow, slanted eyes, all pretense of strength and determination flees her. The courage that allowed her to face death during Pein's attack, her years as Clan Head, the feelings that made her come back in time. In an instant, as her muscles harden in fear again, all that disappear and she reverts to the little and scared animal she is deep inside.

All was useless, they were in front of a real predator and any resistance they could mount was for naught. Those were her thoughts as Orochimaru's jaw disjointed again in preparation to deliver a second curse mark. And then everything went to hell.

For Orochimaru, that is. You see, the problem with using fear is that it's a double-edged sword. Panic, and the urge to do something, _anything,_ can be a damn effective motivator. And having you body paralyzed is only an inconvenience for one bearing powerful dojutsu.

-"Stay... Stay away from me!" -She yells in a frenzied panic- " **[Shinra Tensei]**!"

Double flower-patterned blue orbs are the last thing Orochimaru saw before crash-landing in the Land of Hot Water. As he disappears a-la-Team-Rocket, all tension flee their bodies and they fall to their knees. Well, Naruto-kun fell to his knees. She and Sasuke collapsed face first on the ground.

* * *

 **Well, [Tenseigan]'s repulsive force manipulation was never named. Can you blame me for using the name of it's [Rinnegan] counterpart? Yes, you can, but please don't. Believe it or not I try not to make up too many new names, things can get confusing enough with the ones I'm already planning on using.**

 **I had another version of this where Orochimaru actually marked Hinata, and she spent the five days panicking about it, trying to remove it by herself because she'd receive the [Caged Bird Seal] if her family saw her like that. Also had some funny interactions with the Orochimaru inside her in her Inner Garden. But one can't have everything.**


	23. You're in good hands

**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **So! After some reviews from last chapter I feel the need to point out things, but since it get pretty lengthy it'll be at the end of the chapter.**

 **On another note I'd like to thank my recurrent reviewers for taking the time to write some words, and a certain ZeroKaze, who recently became my naming consultant. You guys rock! … or balad, whatever's your kind of music ;)**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: You're in good hands**

* * *

It dawned on him pretty soon. His team depended on him to survive, and very badly. After Hinata-chan sent the creep flying, both her and Sasuke had collapsed just like that. It had been some time already and neither of them had shown signs of waking up. What's more, while Hinata-chan seemed peacefully asleep, Sasuke turned and trashed as if he was in a lot of pain.

What should he do? Ugh, he'd never gotten good grades with this kind of technical stuff. Should he put them on the recovery position? Loosen their clothes? CPR? He immediately blushes at that last though and bashes his head against a tree.

-"Focus Naruto! Don't get ahead of yourself!"

He does a couple of deep breaths before calming down. Maybe he should open the scroll? There's probably a trap inside that would disqualify them, but at least they'll be treated… No, Sasuke would be really pissed and Hinata will probably be disappointed too. That should be the last resort. Now, the exam is still going on, so he should find a safe place to hide and see if he can nurse them back to health…

He pops ten clones and sends nine to scout while he and the remaining one carry his teammates to the shadow between some protruding roots. That'll have to do until the clones are back. In the meanwhile, he pours some water from his canteen into a towel from the first aid kit and applies it to Sasuke's forehead. The bastard immediately proceeds to turn and drop it, so he has no choice but to put it back in place. Then the bastard trashes again, with predictable results. This happens a number of times in a row.

-"You bastard… You're doing it on purpose, right?"

In the end, some tape takes care of that. Right on time, one of the clones has found a perfect hideout. It's even near running water! He dissipates all the clones but the two with him to help him carry his teammates and makes to…

He stops, realizing everybody around is trying to find weak opponents to beat and turns to erase their trail as best as he can (and his best is pretty damn good, thank you) before leaving with all the stealth a lifetime of playing pranks on qualified shinobi has taught him.

-"Wew, my clone was right, this is a pretty damn good hiding place!"

There's a hollowed trunk with the entrance camouflaged by some moss covered rocks. The inside is wide enough they won't be crowded, even if the ceiling isn't exactly waterproof. He'll have to pray and hope there's no rain.

After making sure there's no poisonous vermins hiding in the knots, sets camp and gathers some dry wood. In case they stay long he can peel the bark and use it to make a smokeless fire. He might need to make something easy to digest too if they don't wake up by dinnertime, but that's getting too far ahead. Oh!, he should send some clones to keep guard at an appropriate distance. They are useful because the don't have to get back inside and thus are harder to track.

After that, he reluctantly takes a closer look at Sasuke. The bastard is burning up, but he can't see anything wrong with him… besides that weird ass mark in his neck that kinda looks like Kakashi-sensei's **[Sharingan]**. There's not much he can do besides giving him some fever medicine. At least it doesn't look like his condition is worsening.

He restlessly takes a walk around the hideout, racking his brains for something else to do, but nothing come to mind. No two ways about it, Sasuke is fine as he his, but he really should remove Hinata's coat and make sure she's comfortable. He approaches and kneels besides her uneasily.

Is just a jacket, it's no big deal. But truth is he's never seen her without wearing it, so he can't help his imagination running wild. Swallowing loudly, he reaches for the front zipper, closing his eyes before opening a single one and looking sideways as he slowly pulls down.

First he sees a hint of that horribly immodest mesh armor favored by so kunoichi. Okay, not looking good so far, but it's too soon to panic. He continues pulling down, feeling his hand getting slower and slower as his throat dries and his face reddens. Finally, after ten minutes and about three inches, when he's about to give up, some dark blue cloth shows itself over the fishnet.

With a breath of relief, he speeds up the unzipping a bit and carefully, with all the gentleness he can muster, he pulls it away. Finally done, more relieved and embarrassed than he's willing to admit, he folds the jacket away and takes a look at his handiwork. Hinata-chan is wearing a plain, dark-blue shirt without sleeves that couldn't be called stylish, but is definitely more flattering that the baggy jacket she always wears everywhere.

-"Much better. Man, I wonder why she hides how pretty she is…" -He shakes his head before leaving her side to stand guard at the entrance, missing a slight darkening on her cheeks as her lips form a small smile- "Don't worry guys! You're in good hands!"

* * *

With a start, Hinata opens her eyes and quickly stands up, taking a hand to her tool pouch. The last thing she remembers is a pair of slanted, yellow eyes, so it takes her a moment to realize she's in her Inner Garden. Kurama is looking at her with a mix of worry and amusement.

-"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." -He greet her- "That was one hell of a close call."

She blinks a couple of times, trying to force the chaotic mess of image, sound and feelings that's her recent memory into some semblance of order. Then she frowns.

-"Well, it wouldn't have been so close if you hadn't told me to protect Naruto-kun from that seal. What was that about?"

-"Because he'd been knocked out cold for hours and that seal is a bitch to remove that would have messed him up big time. An uneven seal like that over the **[Eight Trigram Seal]** that holds my real body would make his chakra control erratic and uncontrollable. He only won the preliminaries by some short of miracle and there's no way it'll happen again." -Then he smiles slyly- "You'd have jumped to protect him anyway, so don't go throwing blames like that."

-"That's...!" -She blushes- "Maybe, but I wouldn't have used the **[Kaiten]** , that painted a target on my back."

-"Pretty sure you already had one since you demonstrated better skills than the Uchiha kid" -Imagine if they'd both been branded and Naruto-kun sealed, they'd all been unconscious for hours!- "Besides, if something did the trick was blasting away the creep with a dojutsu he hasn't even heard about."

Yes, that had been… strange. She remembers being absolutely _desperate_ about not getting marked, even if part of that was the fear-inducing technique used to bind her, it was still embarrassing. Obviously, the mark by itself wasn't able to do all the things she had imagined, as Mitarashi Anko had one on her own and she wasn't… Okay, she _was_ mentally disturbed, but in a completely different way.

-"Focus, brat. For once I wasn't trying to poke fun at you. That was a friggin' **[Shinra Tensei]** you used against the creep. Did the loser lend you a hand again?"

-"No, I…" -She stops, trying to remember something beyond the frenzied panic- "I think I used it by myself?"

-"Not exactly true, hime." -How does he manage to make her jump each and every time?- "You still did most of the work."

They turn to look at him. The taunt Kurama surely had ready died before coming out. Toneri-kun is usually pale, but now he's white as wax, with dark bags and crinkled lips. But worst of all, he's disturbingly see-through, like a ghost about to disappear.

-"Toneri-kun! What happened to you?"

-"Nothing worth your worry, hime. I just overexerted myself, I'll be fine in time." -Yes, and the sun rose from the west. Toneri-kun has the decency of coughing embarrassed under her incredulous gaze- "The advanced techniques of **[Tenseigan]** require a more proper chakra synchronization. Since I'm just a chakra construct inside your mind..."

-"I… drained you?"

-"More like you integrated me. Don't make that face, it's something that was bound to happen eventually. Someday you'll need the full power I can offer and I'll be completely absorbed. That's not today, thought. As I said, I'll recover in time."

She didn't knew that. Why didn't she knew that?

-"There's no point in worrying about that now" -Toneri-kun lacks the expressiveness required for a mischievous smile but, right now, his calm smile screams 'mischief' -"Wouldn't you rather see what's happening right now?"

A window to the real world forms in front of her, and what follows are tense minutes of absolute mortification and guilty excitement as Naruto tries his best to not make a big deal out of removing her jacket and fails miserably. Hearing him praise her is somehow even more embarrassing that the semi-strip show, but at least everything ends in a warm note when he leaves her side to keep watch of the hideout.

She signals Toneri-kun to close the window and leaves her Inner Garden to fall into the comforting darkness of quiet sleep. They are in good hands indeed.

* * *

There's no telling how long has been when she finally wakes up but, judging by the light, they're already the dead of the night. Naruto-kun must have put a blanket on her at some point, and she feels warm and comfy. Wishing she could stretch the sensation a bit longer, she sighs and pulls the blanket away to get up.

A tense growl greets her as Naruto-kun reacts to the sound.

-"Oh, Hinata-chan, you're awake!" -All the hostility on his face disappears as if was never there- "How are you feeling?"

-"Good and well rested, Naruto-kun" -Unsure about what all that tension was about, she

Continues- "Thanks for keeping watch, want to switch?"

-"Not the time… Those sound bastards who attacked Kabuto are trying to track us down. I managed to distract them with my clones, but they're some obstinate gits, they're getting closer"

Since she didn't get involved in this particular incident the first time around and with everything that happened during the exams, there's only so much she knows about Team 7's encounter with the Oto-nin. It makes sense they'll persist if they're under Orochimaru's orders though. It's a good thing she woke up in time, there's no guarantee the other rookies will participate in this fight, and Naruto-kun might need her help against this three.

On the other part, this is a good chance to bring something to his attention…

-"Uh? How do you know, Naruto-kun? Did… did you leave us alone to go scout?"

-"What? No! I just…" -Finally, he notices- "Funny, I just knew when my clone got dispelled."

Hinata hides a smile, that knowledge will be useful next time he goes into one of his training sprees. He makes a complicated face, as if he thinks she won't believe her. That's understandable, it _is_ a bit hard to believe if you don't know how **[Kage Bunshin]** is supposed to work. Let's just change subject.

-"Fo… for now, let's focus on them, do you know anything about their fighting skills?"

-"Nothing except that weird punch that made Kabuto puke without touching him" -He frowns, arms crossed, before making his best mischievous smile- "But I can find out! **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**!"

-" **[Byakugan]** "

Three more clones rush towards where the Oto-nin are supposedly coming from, two of them **[Henge]** ing mid-run into Sasuke and her and she can see them engaging them without a word. Zaku opens his mouth, probably to throw a taunt, but has to close it and dodge in a hurry to avoid getting it stuffed with kunai.

Unfortunately, they don't last much. Kin and Zaku jump back while Dosu charges and gives a single tap on his melodic arm. The resulting sound explosion tears the clones to shreds. Zaku points his hands behind him with a feral grin.

-"Well, it was worth a shot…"

-"Watch out, Naruto-kun! One of them is coming!"

With a loud crash, Zaku of Otogakure lands in front of them.

-"Well, well… If it isn't the Uchiha's little friends! Fancy meeting you here!"

-" _This snot is asking to have his head shoved into his own arse…_ "

* * *

 **Sometimes I forget how extensive Naruto's world is and that just because I have some facts in the forefront of my memory, not everyone has them too.**

 **-About Hinata using the [Shinra Tensei]** **: She doesn't have the [Rinnegan], I never intended to imply this either, so I'm sorry if my writing was misleading. But she has the [Tenseigan] which, I'm quoting Narutopedia literally: "** _ **allows the user to control attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the Rinnegan's Deva Path**_ **.". So yeah, Hinata** _ **can**_ **use repulsive forces, as the [Tenseigan] allows her to. I could've come out with a different name for a different technique that does exactly the same, I simply chose not to.**

 **-About Hinata being romantically inept:** **The specifics are still being unveiled, and will do so** _ **very**_ **slowly, but I think there's enough clues around to point out her inexperience. Besides that, narrative is written in subjective third person, mainly from Hinata's point of view. There's emphasis in her failures because she gives them more importance. In my extensive experience with awkward people's minds inner workings, there's two circumstances that stick, namely either you're overly conscious of the situation and mess up, beating yourself for it, or you're relaxed only because you don't notice the situation after later, beating yourself for not using the chance.**

 **-Kurama could erase Orochimaru's Curse Seal:** **That's an idea I considered at first and discarded in the end. That was a plot-related decision, but I think is a defendable opinion. The [Curse Seal of Heaven] leaves a part of Orochimaru's essence in the host and, while that raises some questions that could easily become plot holes (*cough* An Orochimaru with his arms intact was hiding inside Anko's Mark all along, wtf?! *cough*), it also suggests it's not a regular seal but a living thing, and thus might not be that easy to remove without killing the host. In this story, Kurama might or might not be able to kick him out of Hinata if the need arose, but there's nothing he can do for someone else, at least nothing easy. This is all guesswork as there's no canon material I know of to support or deny my opinions besides what I've mentioned here.**

 **Funny enough the Mark reminds me of a Horcrux, and Orochimaru as a whole to Voldemort, but that's a different matter.**

 **I think that's it.**

 **Oh, the double negation in last chapter has corrected, thanks for pointing that out.**


	24. Tainted Power

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I'm late I'm late! Sorry guys, I'm a bit busy this morning.**

 **So, lately I've been playing 'Life is Strange'. I liked the concept back in the day, but the game slipped my mind and by the release I had completely forgotten. Now a friend was talking about the sequel (prequel?) the other day and suddenly had to play it. Problem is, after playing Undertale I kinda got stuck in the pacifist route, no matter the options the game gives, I always end up playing it as if the main character was Pacifist Frisk… Well, nothing wrong with that, right?**

 **Well then, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Tainted Power

* * *

Zaku had gone ahead and arrived before his team. Whether that was their plan of he just jumped the gun, this is a prime chance. His technique is destructive, but pretty straightforward and things will get easier if they can defeat him before the rest of his team arrives. Apparently Naruto-kun has the same thoughts, rushing ahead without his usual taunts.

-"You stay back, Hinata-chan!" -He yells when she makes to follow- "I can handle this!"

Is he still worried about her? That's sweet but she can fight just fine. She follows for a couple of steps before stopping lamely. Yes, she can fight, but maybe she'll give him a chance to look good while she pushes down this mysterious heating up in her cheeks and does something about all the butterflies.

-"Just be careful, Naruto-kun!"

-"Heh! Only losers need to be careful!"

Of course, that was just asking for trouble. He makes the hand sign for **[Kage Bunshin],** but a **[Zankuha]** forces him to dodge in a hurry, sending him rolling into a rock. Zaku laughs out loudly with an unpleasant smile.

-"I guess that makes you a loser, huh?" -He blasts the rock with another attack, not that it has the power to do more than cleaning up the moss- "Come out and play, little kitty!"

Naruto-kun doesn't answer, but Hinata can see him hastily going through his tool pouch. He's preparing something. After a couple more **[Zankuha]** s with the same effect as the first, he tsks and looks at her, smiling again.

-"Oi! Is it really okay to just run and hide?" -He slowly raises an arm against her- "This pretty lady here might end up paying for it!"

Hinata stands and gets on guard, she didn't want to get into Naruto-kun's fight (again) but if Zaku insists on dragging her in it not doing so would be suspicious. She quickly formulates an approach. Timing it right, it shouldn't be too difficult to divert the blast just enough for it to miss her and use the resulting smoke as a cover to close in. Then she can just…

-"Don't you dare touch Hinata-chan!"

Naruto-kun jumps from his cover. Zaku's smile widens, aiming his other arm at him and firing from both at the same time. Hinata is a bit busy redirecting hers to be sure what Naruto-kun is doing but he seems to dodge by jumping and… pull? There are strings tied to the boulder!

Wide eyed, Hinata stops her charge short, looking in awe how the power from the wind blast, combined with Naruto-kun's strength lift the rock from the floor and move it in a wide arc that ends…

-" **[Doton: Hold this for me no jutsu]**!"

Let's say Zaku was lucky he dodged in time. He still ended up within Hinata's range, and a quick **[Thirty-two Palms]** seals the deal before he can snap out of the scare.

-"He just tried to squash me with a giant rock?" -He freaks out, some octaves higher than his usual voice and apparently unaware he can barely move his body anymore- "Your friend is nuts!"

-"Naruto-kun is really cool" -She answers, watching with a fond smile how he's making some victory dance on top of the rock- "And very good at devising plans on the fly."

-"Well, I just saw how the rock shook every time he used one of those damn blasts, you see?" -Apparently he's heard her, as he's now scratching his head with a big grin- "And I though, 'damn, with a little more the rock could go flying!'. I have seen Sasuke training with wires so I did the same."

-"And you just measured the exact length of wire you'd need for it to hit? How did you even know how far you'd be from me when I shot?"

-"Erm…"

-"Naruto-kun is also a very lucky shinobi" -Hinata intercedes diplomatically, doing her best to keep a straight face- "Luck is also a shinobi strength."

But this isn't the time to fool around. With a start, Hinata throws some shuriken to block the enemy projectiles coming out of the thicket and Zaku's two teammates come out to the clear.

-"Well well… Look who got his ass handed to him."

-"Shut it Kin, you bitch!"

While they're arguing, Naruto-kun and Hinata exchange a glance and nod.

-"I'll take on the mummy, you go get the girl!"

* * *

Defeating the girl, Kin, hadn't been much of a challenge. As opposed to her companions, her techniques required a set up and there wasn't much she could do against someone who already knew her tricks. Hinata simply kept pressure in close quarters while cutting any strings the sound-nin tried to deploy.

They had had all under control. Well, she had all under control and Naruto-kun had managed to keep Dosu distracted until she finished her own fight. But then the last Oto-nin says something she didn't hear and Naruto flips, drawing into the Kyuubi's chakra.

Hinata can't help but sigh. For all the danger his skills, specially his melodic arm pose, it doesn't seem like luck favors the guy. It seemed like no matter the timeline he was destined to be utterly destroyed by a pissed off jinchuuriki. She decides to step back and watch. Maybe Naruto-kun will finally be able to finish a battle by himself…

But alas, that couldn't be. Dosu manages to stall for a bit and, before anyone knows what's going on, Sasuke is lifting him by the face with a single arm.

-"You are the ones causing trouble to my team?"

The cursed seal has activated. Hinata had had her doubts as the schedule wasn't matching the original, but it was probably all the killing intent released during the fights what had snapped Sasuke from his trance. The problem is that, in a certain way, this is the beginning of the end for Team 7.

...

Or maybe not?

* * *

 _-"Oi brat"_

 _-"Not the time, Kurama."_

 _-"Lately it's never the time."_

 _-"Well, I'm trying to take down Sasuke with a Stage 1 Curse Seal active!"_

 _-"Why are you even doing that in the first place?"_

 _-"It looked like the best way to deal with this!"_

 _-"You thought the best way to deal with a friend trying to kill your enemies was to make yourself a target instead? Are you crazy?"_

 _-"I thought a beating now would make him see the Curse Seal is not such a big deal!"_

 _-"You know what brat? You're forbidden for thinking up a plan on the fly. Ever. You are not Naruto and your plans are horrible."_

 _-"So… not… "_ -Hinata blocks an absurdly powerful punch, pumping a lot of chakra into reinforcing her arm strength- " _Helping!_ "

She tries another **[Kaiten]** , but Sasuke backflips away with time to spare. She throws a **[Vacuum Palm]** , timing it with Sasuke's landing to make sure he can't dodge, but he uses some wires to alter his descent. He stops an instant to eye her warily.

-"Why are you doing this?"

She wants to tell him. What's going on, what has her so worried, why she is desperate enough to chose to follow though this stupid idea. But as he's now, he wouldn't listen anyway. So, instead, she hardens her features.

-"There's no point talking."

-"Suit yourself."

That's an 'I'll ask again after beating whatever's gotten into you' kind of 'suit yourself'. The Uchiha have a rich and poorly understood language.

A **[Grand Fireball]** meets another **[Vacuum Palm]** , lightning fast taijutsu are met with a nimble deflecting guard. She makes her best to make it seem effortless, but the speed and strength are a step above Lee's. When he jumps back again and throws a barrage of shuriken, they get casually dodged. You can't really put much more speed into a throw, no matter how physically superior you suddenly become. They both sweatdrop.

-"Let's step it up" -Sasuke says to cover the awkward moment- "I've wanted to see if this would get you!"

He charges in again, faster even than before. She silently curses, that would've been a great opening to throw something new and catch him unaware, but she's hesitated to use ninjutsu in front of a **[Sharingan]** user and the chance is now gone.

With a chilly sensation on her spine, she goes through a strangely familiar set of parries, something's wrong, but before she can put a finger on what is it she's taking a fake opening and launching a **[Vacuum Palm]** that she suddenly realizes will only hit a log. Sasuke copied Orochimaru's combo? It's a milder form, probably because he doesn't have the conditioning for the real deal, but that worked in his favor, keeping her from noticing sooner and, curse seal or not, it's still surprising he has what it takes to do this.

She clenches her jaw for the whip-like kick she knows it's coming. Burning pain, and a sudden sensation of weightlessness.

-"The rest is all mine!" -He yells, cocking a fist and crouching slightly. That doesn't look like **[Lion's Barrage]**. In any case, he's probably thinking she can't use **[Kaiten]** mid-air. And he's right, but…- " **[Rising Dragon Fist]**!"

-" **[Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms]** "

Having launched himself with all his newfound power, Sasuke meets her absolute defence head-on. Coincidentally, it's also the worst thing he could've tried. The clash lasts for a couple of seconds before he gets repelled and this time he's stunned enough to not get away in time when Hinata seals his tenketsu with a regular **[Thirty-two Palms]** and ends the fight.

The seal markings recede and he falls unconscious again, at least there's no trashing around this time. Naruto looks from one to another, unsure of what's going on but, judging by his expression, pretty sure he should be mad at one of them.

-"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun. It must have been unsettling."

-"Well, yeah?" -He scratches his head- "I mean, he had those freaky-ass markings and suddenly was hella strong! But he was acting all weird and then you two began fighting just like that and I didn't knew what was going on!"

-"Yes, he wasn't acting like himself. I… saw something strange with my **[Byakugan]** " -A blatant lie, but there was nobody here to call her on it- "I was afraid he was being possessed by something."

-"I wasn't" -Sasuke grunts, apparently back on the waking world- "But it was a refreshing fight. Have you checked them for their scrolls? We have lost enough time already."

They find an Earth Scroll in Dosu's belongings and prepare to leave after making sure they won't be following them anytime soon. Naruto, being the less bruised, takes point so Hinata waits until he's a bit ahead to turn a last time towards Sasuke and drops her last bomb.

-"Sasuke-kun, that last attack… If it wasn't for my secret technique I would've been badly hurt, I… I might've even died. Has my life… so little worth?"

She's not lying, that _was_ a very dangerous attack. But, by acting in-character, she's making it sound way worse and can't shake the feeling she's shamelessly manipulating him. She doesn't feel any pleasure in Sasuke's shocked and then guilty face. What she feels is relief. They haven't lost him to power just yet.

* * *

 **I hate writing fighting scenes! I hate it hate it hate it hate it! Well, more like I hate writing fighting scenes when I'm not inspired. They aren't really my style, so when I'm not on 'the zone' they take forever. But this is a Naruto fic, so battles are more or less unavoidable. It's not like I can't do them when I'm feeling inspired, just I find it harder to feel inspired for them. In any case, I'll just have to try my best…**

 **So! In the original timeline Sakura stopped Sasuke with the power of love, but that's not a fact publicly known so, with what she knew about the cursed seal, Hinata assumed Sasuke mind would be too clouded and he wouldn't listen. Fighting him was a stupid idea anyway, but most of Hinata's 'on the spot' plans are.**

 **Last chapter I tell you guys I'm trying to not make up too many things and here I am taking [Lion's Barrage] from Sasuke. In all honesty, since he was Dumb and didn't use the Sharingan on Lee, he couldn't copy the [Leaf Rising Wind] or the [Shadow Dance] anyway, but at least he learnt from his mistake and copied Orochimaru instead.**

 **...**

 **I think Dragon-themed moves fit him more anyway. P-please don't look at me like that! I'll apologize to Street Fighter for stealing Ryu's attack, just turn those eyes full of disdain away from me!**


	25. After the second test

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Lately I can't seem to find interesting things to talk about, guess my life isn't too interesting.**

 **So, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: After the second test**

* * *

With both scrolls at hand, they rush towards the tower. It's not hard to avoid all the traps and ambushes lying in wait for them. Not only do they have all-seeing eyes, but Hinata was literally trained as a reckon specialist in a past life. Still, it's with a breath of relief she crosses the gate. They're finally away from that terrible forest. Even if they're not safe yet, that's at least one step closer.

Hinata hides a smile with a fist, doing her best to not giggle at Naruto-kun and Iruka-sensei's antics while Sasuke looks away with a sigh of exasperation. They have arrived with a bit over three days to spare. But she's sure they're not the first team.

-"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei" -Naruto-kun asks, as if sharing her mind- "Are we the first team? I bet we set a record or something!"

-"No, that team from Sand pulverised all records arriving in less than two hours, and Team 8 arrived a couple of hours before you guys."

-"Aw… bummer."

-"Umpf."

That was a 'I bet they didn't have to fight a freak like the snake creep' kind of Umpf, what reminds Hinata they still have to do something about Sasuke's Curse Seal.

-"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei, is the examiner available?" -Sasuke will probably throw a tantrum if she suggest having that mark looked, so she'll have to use a roundabout. Mitarashi Anko should know about that seal too- "We fought someone incredibly powerful while in the forest, I'm worried about that."

-"Yeah! That snake bastard was hella strong! No way in hell he was a genin."

That doesn't seem to ring any bell on Iruka-sensei. Well, it's not like a legendary S-rank criminal suddenly popping out during a Chunin exam is something most people would believe in the first place, must less when the only clue is 'a hella strong snake bastard'. It's not like Orochimaru is the only snake user in the world and apparently the alarm over his presence hasn't spread just yet. At least he tells them where they can find her.

-"If you're doing this for me" -Sasuke tops in the corridor, putting a hand on her shoulder. His eyes are defiant when she turns to look at him- "Don't bother, I'm fine."

Boys and their pride. She could stick with the excuse she gave Iruka-sensei, that the encounter was highly suspicious and they should report it. But she'd rather do without one of those Uchiha brow-arched-in-an-incredulous-yet-amused stares. She takes a breath, readying herself to guilt-trip him again.

-"I'm just worried about you, Sasuke-kun. You were… really scary back then."

-Yeah, Hinata-chan is worried for you, be grateful you bastard!"

-"Hmpf."

In other words 'I'm not arguing because is not worth my time', but if you pay attention it actually means 'If that'll calm you down...'. Oh, Sasuke can be such an emotional cactus… It's funny, because she could understand if some girl found that endearing. But his fangirls will never look beyond that 'cool' image they've already formed an see how he really is. Alright, maybe it's not funny, after all. It's actually a bit sad.

As expected Mitarashi Anko takes things properly seriously as soon as she seen Sasuke's mark.

-"The fuking bastard! I knew he was behind this all!"

Before they can ask what she's going about, she grabs the back of Sasuke's shirt and starts dragging him with her.

-"I'm taking you to Hokage-sama. Right now!"

Naruto and Hinata had to strain themselves to keep up her pace.

* * *

Things went… well? No, not exactly. Nothing can really go well when you know your train has no brakes and has to cross a crumbling tunnel. A tunnel in flames. Transporting explosives. And kittens. But taking into account they were going straight into a full-scale invasion of Konoha where the Hokage would most likely lose his life, things were going pretty well.

For one, Anko had been… vocal and very graphic about the downsides of using the **[Curse Seal of Heaven]**. Probably much more effective than the 'this isn't true power. Now I'll trust an unstable teen with revenge issues to take those four words at face value and feel proud of my adequacy as a teacher' Kakashi-sensei had used last time to discourage its use.

Seriously, who uses professional killers as teachers? Maybe they have good know-how, but you can't really blame them for their lack of pedagogical competence. Hinata sighs at that thought. Killers training other killers, first out of necessity and then because that's how things have always been. Expert teachers like Iruka-sensei or Ebisu-sensei are actually looked down upon because they're not the strongest and we find ourselves with a self-perpetuating mistake.

She's getting sidetracked again. The Hokage had looked appropriately worried with the news of Orochimaru, but didn't seem willing to cancel the exam. Apparently the Kazekage had been missing for a couple of days now and cancelling the exams could be seen as a hostile maneuver.

Hinata wondered why that event didn't cause more worry before remembering the Kazekage was actually being impersonated by Orochimaru. He'd no doubt left around instructions so his people didn't worry too much if he went dark for some time, probably his disappearance was another way to press the Hokage into not cancelling.

Anyway, since this time Team 7 didn't arrive within _minutes_ of the time limit, Kakashi-sensei made preparations to counteract the Curse Seal before the preliminaries began, and they were allowed to assist. They were allowed by Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke on the other hand, as soon as he knew what the ritual would entrail, was _very_ vocal about them not stepping inside the room where he would have to sit half-naked for heavens know how long.

So they stood right outside, Naruto making fun of him just loud enough to be heard until Kakashi's head popped out of the door and threatened with making them leave if he didn't allow him to focus. The rest of the process went without disturbance, probably because the personnel was not busy watching over the fights and infiltrating unnoticed would be harder even for an S-rank missing-nin.

Sasuke finally emerges with Kakashi in tow, doing his best to look annoyed.

-"Well guys, good work getting back in the second day. I lost my bet to Kurenai on whose team finished first, but all things considered you did an excellent job" -Now that Hinata pays attention, Kakashi doesn't seem to be carrying his book today, what exactly did that bet involve? -"Nothing is supposed to happen until the exam ends and you won't be allowed to leave the tower, so take the time to recover. We'll see again then, bye!"

With that, they go choose a room. Hinata can use the off time, but something tells her Naruto-kun won't be thrilled by the prospect two days of inactivity.

* * *

…

She was wrong, in both respects.

It took approximately half an hour for Naruto-kun to somehow rile Kiba up in some kind of contest, and they spent all the time running around the halls and causing trouble to proctors who weren't too sure of how to handle them. Anko finding their shenanigans funny didn't help their case.

Sasuke was content with brooding around too.

But her…

 _-"Brat, you're gonna pass out from worry if you keep that up."_

 _-"But..."_

 _-"The kit will be fine."_

 _-"But!"_

 _-"If you say a single more time this is your fault, we're gonna have a problem."_

 _-"She's been bedridden since I told her to warn the proctors!"_

 _-"For the last time, you didn't knew the_ _ **[Estrangement of the Moon Hill Seal]**_ _would weaken her skills this much. Heck!_ I _didn't knew it and I'm the expert here! The kit doesn't mind, her health isn't in any serious danger and she'll probably get mad if she hears of you skipping meals out of worry for her. How about you find something else to beat yourself up for?"_

 _-"There's nothing to do here…"_

 _-"You can always go on a date with Naruto or something."_

That sends her mind back to the events during the survival test. Particularly, to a certain adorable blonde acting all dependable and calling her pretty again. Maybe she could do without her jacket after all. Her image has changed enough by now that nobody would find it particularly odd, right? Yes, she can surely afford it.

…

That's it. She's resolved.

 _-"Hmm… About that date thing…"_

 _-"Tha… that's going too fast!"_

 _-"And here we go again…"_

* * *

The deadline for the test is finally here. Seems like the Oto-nin trio managed to recover their loses and make it it time, and nothing seems different from how it was the first time around. Even Kabuto appears as beaten up, probably this time is just an excuse to forfeit again.

As the teams stand attention to receive the Hokage's words, Hinata takes a look at the Konoha Twelve. Besides Shikamaru eyeing her funny, the Ino-Shika-Chou doesn't seem to have changed much from the first time around, but that's hardly surprising, she's had no real chance to interact with them just yet.

Same couldn't be said for Team Gai. If Shikamaru regarded her with curiosity, this whole team is wary of her. It's to be expected after her… indiscretion right before the test. Now that he's had time to process things properly, Lee's eyes are practically burning and Ten Ten is only a step behind. Even Neji eyes her with something that could be… grudging respect? That's probably just wishful thinking. At the very least it's not the disdain that hurt her so much in her first life.

Maybe he doesn't feel so bitter about his fate if the one he's 'destined' to serve proves capable? Not that she intends to let that stupid fate take hold in the first place. She hasn't had time for any concrete plans to get rid of the **[Caged Bird Seal]** just yet, but she's determined to not lose him again, at least not imitating his father's stupidly noble sacrifice. It could mean Naruto-kun doesn't need to beat sense into him this time though.

Team 8 seems to have sat well with Sakura, she has a confident smile and seems comfortable with her team, pretty much what Hinata had hoped for when she manipulated the lineups. There'll probably be downsides somewhere along the line, but it's too soon to tell. Kiba whispers something to her ear with a smirk and she looks scandalized for a moment before answering with a punch that's easily dodged.

Seems like those two have a teasing relationship. At least it seems more well-meaning that the unilateral way Sakura used to beat Naruto-kun up every time he said something that bristled her. Actually… yeah, she's smiling again. This will be much healthier for all parts involved.

Shino seems as stoic as ever, but when she catches him staring and waves (those sunglasses of him are very practical for discreetly studying people, but useless against someone who knows him well), he answers the greeting with a nod. That's pretty much as friendly as he can get with an stranger.

Still, Hinata plans on abusing her student-teacher relationship with Kurenai-sensei to spend some quality time with her old time at some point. This polite distance simply won't do.

Soon Hayate Gekko makes his announcement about the preliminaries and asks for quitters. Of course Kabuto forfeits. Hinata glances at Sasuke, he didn't show any trouble with the mark since the sealing, so there shouldn't be any reason for her to try and make him forfeit. Not that it would have worked anyway.

-"Well then, first match starts immediately! Please step forward Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi!"

* * *

 **Meh, boring title for an unremarkable chapter. There are some important things happening here, but how to say it? This doesn't feel like it measures up to other chapters…**

 **Since Hinata sent him flying, Anko didn't have a chance to confront Orochimaru, neither did he return in time to taunt Kakashi during the sealing ritual. Well, Hinata doesn't know she blew the creep half continent away, so she doesn't even consider he's not back around just yet.**

 **On another note, I wonder how many people noticed the pretty big ripple this changed Second Exam will cause…**


	26. Shaking up the preliminaries

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **This is a chapter I struggled writing for various reasons, but at least I can proudly announce it's the longest chapter up to date (that's supposed to be good, right?). Preliminaries took too much for a single regular chapter, but too little for two. I also wanted a fresh start with the blank month period to try and get my mind out of the gutter after writing this nightmare. I hope my suffering was worth it…**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Shaking up the preliminaries**

* * *

From the moment Sasuke and Yoroi stepped into the ring, it was obvious things wouldn't work out as the first time around. Sasuke wasn't weary after five rough days on the wilderness and slowly being eroded by the **[Curse Seal].** He was fresh, had the seal under control and most importantly, he took the fight seriously and reined the only thing that could've worked against him, his ego.

The match was over before it even started. Yoroi pulled some kunai to create a distraction but, by the time he tried to throw them, Sasuke was over him and clenching a fist on his throwing hand. There was a bit of blood and a face contorted by pain, then Sasuke's other fist lodged on his innards and it was all over. The boy was stepping out of the ring even before the referee had time to check to declare him winner.

The following fights were a curious mix of things going the same way she remembered and completely different. Shino's fight against Zaku was pretty much the same, the only difference being Zaku didn't feign wounds. Since Shino hadn't felt for them the first time around, there wasn't much to say.

Same with Kankuro's match. Now that Hinata was in the joke, she activated her **[Byakugan]** to check the real Kankuro's body and had to hold a giggle at the funny faces he was making in reaction to Misumi's taunts. The boy had strange humorous side she'd never really known before.

Now, Sakura versus Ino was probably the most eventful match. For one, Sakura had been trained by a different jounin-sensei, and one who took her students very seriously and always had time for them. In other words, this time around she had actually been training. On Kakashi's defence, Kurenai-sensei didn't have to deal with the handful that Sasuke and Naruto-kun tended to be, so maybe not all blame was on him. Not all. Maybe.

In that twisted way events tended to repeat, probably just to vex her, both kunoichi started the match taunting each other. Hinata didn't remember the exact words they had used the first time around, but everything was shrouded in a strange feeling of _deja vu_ , so she was willing to bet they were repeating themselves.

From the start, Ino pressed on, throwing shuriken as she approached to engage close quarters. She hadn't known her well enough back in the first exams, but now she did and knew the way she took the first hit from Sakura then wasn't really like her, unless it was on purpose. That she didn't feel obliged to allow it now was a telling on itself, she knew she couldn't underestimate Sakura.

Indeed, their taijutsu was pretty evenly matched and… a whole level above what they showed last time. This is more like what the heiress of one of the main clans should be able to perform. That Sakura is _almost_ on par with her speaks volumes of her training under Kurenai-sensei. That's a bit disappointing though. There's no way Kiba gave up his position as main fighter of the team and a scout and track team doesn't need much brute strength so she was expecting Sakura to… Oh.

They've been throwing kunai to each other for a while now and, while Ino has flawlessly blocked anything coming her way, it's interesting to see where the ones that missed her ended up. A quick use of the **[Byakugan]** confirms her suspicions.

 _-"Why are you so interested in this losers, brat?"_

 _-"Oh, look who finally deigns talking to me" -_ She's not pissed about how Kurama's been ignoring her lately, he's not worth the effort- " _Take a look at that pattern, she's connecting the kunai with some kind of chakra conductive thread to make a seal. That's pretty advanced for a rookie."_

 _-"The games of a wallflower, why not use pure chakra instead of that overly complex thing?"_

Hinata sweatdrops at that, but decides to ignore the comment of the gigantic lifeform who perceives chakra as an extension of himself. Preaching to him about the usefulness of mediums would be a waste of words.

-" _That a complex pattern she's weaving_ " -She comments instead. Well, she's always been an intellectual type with better control than reserves, this style suits her- " _Do you know how are they supposed to work?"_

-" _Hm? Yeah, I guess they're complex… for a child. She must've memorized the pattern stroke by stroke, because no way the wallflower crafted it herself. That's a doubly layered perception illusion weaved with a triple-redundant failsafe_ " -There' he goes with the expert terminology. Hinata wishes he wouldn't change his register so freely when it came to seals, it was unsettling. Kurama let's out a big sigh- " _I'll use smaller words. There's two different illusions in there, and the array should resist the first three attempts to dispel it._ "

-" _Should?_ "

-" _Hey, fuuinjutsu is useful, but illusions are still illusions, if you shake them hard enough, not all the failsafes in the world can make them stick. For the blondie though, it should work just fine._ "

Hinata studies the fight for a while longer, trying to figure out what the effect of the illusions are. But nothing catches her attention. Kurama chuckles.

 _-"I'll give you a hint, it's not about what the blondie is seeing, but_ how _she's seeing it."_

That makes her put her attention on Inos expression instead of her reactions. Her breath is shallow and her forehead is wrinkled in intense concentration. Her pupils have contracted to the size of pinpricks and her gaze is constantly shifting in all directions.

-" _Paranoia?"_

 _-"More or less, she's perceiving things with the edge of her senses, jumbled enough to feel she could make them out by paying a bit more attention. But she won't no matter how much she strains herself._ "

Well that's plain evil. Standard shinobi training teaches one to find out illusions by the little incongruences they leave behind. But there's no incongruence here. Or better said, it is all an incongruence in the first place, one the brain is hardwired to accept. Not matter how much you strain your senses, you'll only make it worse.

 _-"And the second one?"_

 _-"Ah, I'll leave you see that one by yourself, it shouldn't take long now."_

Ino makes a **[Release]** hand seal, and Hinata's eyes see a part of the array burn out, but the rest still stands. That must be one of the failsafes Kurama mentioned. Sakura doesn't let the opening slip by, with a victorious roar she closes in again… falling for a wire trap.

-"Hehe! Sorry billboard! This is my victory!" -She gloats to the now snared Sakura. That was a smart move, traps work just as well when you're under an illusion. And she's been subtle about it. Of course Hinata had noticed, but she has some unfair advantages. Still, she was focusing on the array, while Sakura's focus was supposedly on Ino. To lay a trap in front of a wary opponent without him noticing takes finesse- "Now I can beat the crap out of you, but making you resign will be more satisfying!"

-"Don't get cocky, pig! The **[Rope Escape Technique]** works just as well on wires, you'll be the one asking to resign in a moment!"

-"Nah, a moment is all I need! **[Shintenshin no jutsu]**!"

Ino's body falls to the ground and the stadium falls dead silent. Sakura starts laughing, flickering out of the wires.

-"Too bad… Ino pig!"

Indeed, to everyone's astonishment, Ino has casted her technique against a wall.

-"Referee! The pig will be unconscious until her mind returns, I could kill her without resistance."

Hayate Gekko slowly nods, apparently he's familiar with the technique.

-"Winner: Haruno Sakura!"

 _-"What did just… is that the second illusion?"_

 _-"Kind of obvious at this point, right? Yeah, the second illusion is a one-time only. The moment the victim thinks 'this is it' and goes for the killing blow, her sense of direction gets screwed for a couple of seconds. Just enough to miss whatever trump card they had ready."_

And Hinata though the first one was evil. That's Kurenai-sensei's illusions for you. The audience is still too shocked to cheer when Ino finally comes to her senses.

-"How… did you know about **[Shintenshin]**?"

-"Oh, that?" -Sakura does a poor job at hiding an evil smile with a hand- "Your sensei likes to brag about his students in front of red-eyed brunettes."

Judging by Kurenai-sensei's vicious smirk and Asuma's uncomfortable face, someone just got burned.

* * *

Temari and Tenten match goes pretty much the same too, but this time Hinata can appreciate Temari's technique. As much as she makes it look simple and easy, just waving the fan around and laughing at her opponent is not enough. The wind blasts need to be properly timed and oriented, and last enough to wipe the whole barrage. If some projectile were to reach her during her downtime she might be in trouble. She's understandably tense under that calm façade and now that Hinata knows to look for it, there's a sigh of relief as she finishes the match. But appreciations aside that match ends without anything remarkable going on.

Same goes for Kin and Shikamaru. Oh, for some reason Kin decided to step up her game and used bombs instead of senbon, but all the smoke only made it easier for the **[Shadow Imitation]** to land and talking someone with bombs going off in her hand into giving up before they explode takes very little persuasion.

Finally, the match Hinata was waiting for arrives, Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba. She's really curious about this one. For one, she wants to know how her influence in Naruto-kun's training has really affected him. He's always been a hard worker, willing to train his ass off without provocation, so there's not much she's been able to do in the motivation department. Efficiency-wise though, she'd like to think she's been of a bit of help.

He isn't suffering the effects of an odd-over-even sealing either. Honestly, Hinata feels embarrassed she didn't notice something was wrong the first time around. To be fair, Naruto had grown a lot since she'd last seen him in action, but still. Some stalker she was…

…

-" _I hate you, Kurama._ "

No response. The bastard puts strange concepts on her mind and then ignores her. Typical.

-"I hear the Inuzuka have one of the strongest taijutsu styles on Konoha" -she comments, to no one in particular- "This will be a good chance to see them in action."

Sasuke seems to get the cue and activates his **[Sharingan]**. Hinata is not sure what will derive from that, but it's bound to be interesting.

Both contenders step into the arena and Kiba seems ready to start taunting, but Akamaru reacts very differently from last time, immediately getting on guard and growling at Naruto-kun. On the other hand, he's uncharacteristically calm and collected, an stands tall and cool.

He turns around and flashes a smile towards her. She feels her muscles tense as she stiffens like a board. Her heart rate increases and she's too flustered to bother denying it. It's no fair if he suddenly starts acting all cool like that! How's she supposed to build up a tolerance?

 _-"You are the one who told him to step up his game, brat."_

 _-"I only told him chuunin are supposed to act responsible!"_

 _-"You told him, and I'm quoting: 'Genin look up to Chuunin as leaders and source of inspiration'. Knowing the brat, he figured people would follow his example and saw exactly how much of a mess that might end up being."_

 _-"But why's he acting so cool!?"_

 _-"Brat, we have rules about fangirling in this mind."_

 _-"Naruto-kun…!"_

 _-"Brat?"_

 _-"..."_

 _-"You know what, screw this shit. I'll be visiting the kit, don't get into trouble without me."_

 _-"Sure have a good time say hi for me."_

 _-"Whatever."_

Down in the arena, Kiba immediately pulls a **[Soldier Pill]** for him and Akamaru.

-"On drugs already, you dirty cheater!"

Aaaaand, the cool moment is lost. It was nice while it lasted.

-"Idiot, the **[Soldier Pill]** is a standard ninja tool. Hell if I know why Akamaru is taking you seriously here, but I'm not about to question my partner." -He crouches, Akamaru on his back- " **[Beast Replication Technique] [Beast Human Technique] [Gatsuga]**!"

Naruto waits with a lopsided grin as Kiba prepares and then dodges swiftly out of the way when both of them drill through the position he had just been standing on. When Kiba boasts about his strength, he just makes a very accurate comment about 'just sitting there asking for your ass to be kicked'. Seriously, what kind of idiot expects to have time to focus on three consecutive jutsus in a battle he just claimed to be serious?.

Hinata mentally winces, imagining the dressing down he'll take once Kurenai-sensei has the chance to talk with him about this fight, if his mother hears about it, that'll probably make two. Something tells her Kiba has some growing up to do before he can realistically aim at Chuuning.

She has to hold a giggle when Kiba gets all flustered and yells him to shut up, charging with another **[Gatsuga]**... that of course gets dodged too. The situation repeats itself a couple of times before he starts feeling stupid and switches to more regular taijutsu.

That proves to be a good call. He's lighting fast with the **[Beast Replication Technique]** , and the Kiba-looking Akamaru makes it technically a two against one. It doesn't take too long to corner Naruto-kun into taking a solid hit that sends him flying towards some debris caused by earlier attacks.

-"Now we got you! **[Gatsuga]**!"

-"No, I got you! **[Kage Bunshin no jutsu]**!"

A single clone appears under Naruto-kun, back on the ground and legs bent, propelling him out of the… No, wait! He's been thrown head on towards Kiba! That's when Hinata notices the wires tied to a couple of the heaviest-looking debris. Is he trying to replicate the stunt from the Forest of Death?

Judging for how his eyes widen when Kiba gets too close too fast, that was exactly his plan. Unfortunately now he has a handful of fangs and claws looking forward to rip him a new one and not enough time to strike himself. Realization dawns him, there's nothing he can do. Soon his eyes…

His eyes get filled with…

DETERMINATION!

Hinata's breath catches and she has to grip the fence because her legs have suddenly lost all strength.

-"Don't underestimate me! Who the heck do you think I am?"

He headbutts the spinning drill, chakra flaring red. There's no way that would work except… that's the kind of thing Naruto-kun pulls out twice before breakfast. When did he start using the Kyuubi's chakra so freely anyway? Hinata grips the fence until it bends under her hands, barely able to hold her anticipation during the long seconds both attacks clash. Finally, Kiba and Akamaru get pushed back.

To her disappointment, they don't seem to have taken any damage besides a slight dizziness. To her surprise, that's all Naruto-kun needs.

-" **[Doton: Hold this for me no Jutsu]**!"

A stone sandwich with dog filling marks the end of the match. This is the first time he uses his... 'Earth release' in public. The silence is telling. Not that they care, Team 7 receives their second passing member effusively.

-"Good work, Naruto-kun!"

-"Good job, dobe" -Hinata is in a good mood, and Sasuke did sound more teasing than malicious, so she'll let it slip this time- "You surprised everyone again."

-"Well," -If his grin widens a bit more, it'll split his face in two- "I had to improvise!"

Hinata shrugs and just keeps smiling. She's not sure anymore whether Naruto-kun is the luckiest guy in the world or his instincts are smarter than him. Well, it's time for her to fight and she's not sure how she should go about this.

-"Next fight: Akimichi Chouji vs Kinuta Dosu!"

The world freezes. Wait what? A change in order? Why? Everything has been the same up till now! Does this means she might get a different pairing too? But there's not many aspirants remaining. Oh, heavens! Please let it not be Gaara!

* * *

Dosu and Chouji have an amusing exchange before they get into fighting that Hinata would've appreciated better if not for the sudden and very real possibility of facing a psychotic jinchuuriki during the preliminaries. Apparently, both their teams had a clash in the forest. One that left the Oto team itching for revenge. At least that explains Kin's behavior on her own match.

Chouji turns into his rolling form. Knowing the behemoth he'll be when he grows up, that's almost cute. But seriously, what will she do if she ends up fighting Gaara? She's already shown a lot of tricks against Orochimaru, maybe enough to overwhelm and defeat him before he can use the **[Tanuki Sleep].** Does she want to risk it, though? If she fails this can become a real mess.

Oh, look, Chouji has buried himself into the wall, and Dosu has buried his melodic arm into him. Well, she was too busy fighting for her life last time to spectate the match, but she remembers Chouji lost, so it seems like this is it.

-"I saw you putting earplugs." -Dosu taunts, getting ready for the coup of grace- "That won't work on my sound."

-"Yeah, Shikamaru said the same! **[Double Size Technique]** , full power!" -Dosu's eyes widen as skin and fat swell even further, completely swallowing his melodic arm. Chouji doesn't sound his usual timid self, maybe he's got a bone to pick with the Oto nin too?- "And now let's go for a ride, **[Meat Tank]!** "

That gives Hinata pause. The melodic arm doesn't work if it can't vibrate, so trapping it with your own body is actually a really good way to neutralize it. Hiding the maximum size he could grow to bait his opponent was a good plan too, no wonder he seemed so small.

How will Dosu get out of this one? This is interesting enough to get her attention away from Gaara… for the scarce minutes of undignified spinning Dosu is able to take before giving in. There's a reason nobody in Konoha messes with the Akimichi, sweet Heavens that was vicious.

-"Winner, Akimichi Chouji! Next fight will be Rock Lee against Gaara of the Sand!"

That grants Hinata more relief than she cares to admit. Gaara is a delicate matter, and she has honestly no idea how to handle him. If possible, she'd like him to have his showdown with Naruto-kun during the invasion so his heart can be healed, but there's far too many changes going around already for that to be a sure thing, she'll have to take steps to make sure that doesn't end up biting her in the back.

That thought makes her let out a defeated sigh. _Another_ thing she simply _has_ to take into her own hands… Maybe Kurama and Toneri are right and she should take a more hands-off approach. She'll try and relax a bit after the Exams, honest.

Seeing the hard-working Lee dance circles around supposedly superior opponents is always a comforting sight. But this one time things will probably get ugly. Even with all the changes around, the preliminaries have remained similar enough to fear the worst. She makes her way towards Team Gai.

-"Hinata-sama."

-"Neji-niisan." -Uchiha speak is so useless to break the ice… She turns her sights to the fight- "Will Lee-san be alright?"

-"Hinata, was it?" -Gai joins the conversation with a smile- "I hear you taught him some humility before, but don't worry about him! Lee still has a few more tricks up his sleeve!"

-"I know he's strong, but…" -She doesn't have to fake the worry in her face and voice- "I have seen Gaara fight before. He crushed an adult shinobi whole with his sand, the blood rained all around the place."

Nobody questions when or how she saw that, so she doesn't have to lie. They're too busy being suddenly worried for their teammate. Even Gai's eternally optimistic face hardens at that and she's grateful he didn't immediately wave off her worries. He still recomposes himself quickly.

-"It's nice of you to worry about him, but there's no need!" -He flashes his smile again, even more shining as he strikes his 'nice guy pose'- "I'll stop the fight if things truly get ugly. That's what we jounin-sensei are here for!"

And thank all Heavens, he does. Hinata hadn't been sure about this one, as this wouldn't have been the first time Maito Gai's faith in his student trumped his better judgement. That's a lot of pain and a serious scare he's spared Lee. Considering her plans and the fact Tsunade might never return to the Village, it might've saved his shinobi career too.

-"Rock Lee forfeits! Winner, Gaara of the Sand! The last match will be between Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji!"

* * *

So absorbed Hinata was on her own deliberations, she didn't notice when her cousin began talking. She couldn't simply forfeit her match, she was acting the responsible Heiress part this time around. Then again, Neji was strong enough by himself, so maybe she would be defeated no matter what.

Still, what was for the best? With all the scares on the last two matches she hasn't really had the time to stop and finish that thought about Neji. Should she break his delusions herself? Even if it was a work still in progress he's been coming around lately, maybe this could be the last push in the right direction? She could also simply leave everything on Naruto-kun's hands again, he was dependable like that.

Yes, that's probably for the best after all. If she, the Hyuuga Heiress, were to defeat him, that would only enforce his conception of Fate ruling everything and fuel his bitterness. It was the fact he was beaten by whom he considered a 'dead last loser' that his depressive delusions were finally dispelled. Letting him win here so Naruto-kun can kick his ass later will be the best for him. It's also her original plan, so this time Kurama and Toneri-kun won't have ammunition to tease her about being indecisive.

-"You don't make a good shinobi, forfeit now."

-"Uh?"

-"I see you have discarded your jacket. Was that a feeble attempt at changing yourself?" -He continues- "People don't change. Losers will remain losers, their personality and strength will remain the same."

Wait a minute, is he… seriously giving her the mind break talk? She's so shocked she fails to react, Neji apparently takes that as a cue to keep going on and on,

-"... Furthermore, touching your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance…"

He keeps up rambling. Funny, now that his guesswork isn't spot-on things become amusing instead of disturbing. Yes, she's remembering past experiences, but he's the one assuming they're painful. Yes, she's taking her finger to her lips, but it's to hide her amusement and avoid embarrassing him.

Well, all the more reason to let him win here. Obviously her attempts at softening him hasn't been as successful as she had hoped, it would be better to let him pass so Naruto-kun can heal his ill-ridden mentality with a good old beating.

-"Kick that bastard's ass, Hinata!"

Somehow the floor seems to disappear from under her feet, and a sensation of weightlessness takes her over as everything fades into pink.

-"Yes, Naruto-kun!"

When she finally snaps out of it, Neji lies stuck into a wall, a good two meters above the spectator stands. There goes her plan of going easy on him.

-" _I'm back, the kit was sleeping and I didn't want to…"_ -He takes in the scene before sighing dramatically- " _Damnit brat, you had one job!"_

* * *

 **Oh, boy, I bet some readers are disappointed with that development. Comedy aside, there's a serious, if a bit embarrassing reason for me to skip Neji vs Hinata. And that's… I was incapable of writing it. Honest, all I wrote was crap that only depressed me so after a while I had to give up and look for another way to go about it. I'd like to think it was a good save, but it's still my failure.**

 **Now, preliminaries are over and we have a month for Hinata to stick her nose in various business and interfere to her heart's content. We'll see Yakumo! We'll see Haku and Zabuza! We'll see Jiraiya! We…! Yeah, Hinata will stick her nose in a lot of business during the coming month, and I'm keeping the most interesting ones secret as a surprise.**

 **See you next time!**


	27. Kagome Kagome

**There are some questions raised in the reviews that I think should be publicly addressed since the answers might be useful to more readers:**

 **-** **About the 'kit' Kurama talks about** **: During my story, Kurama uses a lot of nicknames for people (Brat for Hinata, Wallflower for Sakura, Snake Creep for Orochimaru… etc), he's consistent with the nicknames and I try to make them obvious so they stick easily, but since they're treated very casually maybe it's to be expected if you guys can't always follow. 'Kit' is Kurama's nickname for Yakumo.**

 **-** **About Naruto's 'Earth Release'** **: It's not a real Earth Release, he just uses ninja wire to swing big rocks and debris around. He used his [Doton: Hold this for me no jutsu] for the first time against Zaku in the Forest of Death during "Chapter 24: Tainted Power".**

 **-** **About the chapters being short** **: There's not much I can say here, really. I could make the chapters thrice as long, but then they would get released thrice as slowly too, it's not like I withhold chapters just to spite you guys, it's the speed I can write at, plain and simple. Granted, I write ahead, but that's because I don't feel comfortable without an emergency cushion. Muse is a whimsy creature and I'll foreseeably run into slumps before the story is over. Please bear with me.**

* * *

Leaving the Forest of Death with the rest of Team 7, Hinata still feels a bit guilty about how she handled Neji. But she can't really focus on beating herself (or letting Kurama beat her) while Naruto-kun excitedly _bounces_ around them, talking about everything that happened there.

-"And that browless weirdo with the sand was crazy strong too! What's up with being browless? Maybe I should shave my own brows too?"

-"Only if you want to end up touched in the head" -Sasuke interrupts him with a smirk- "Then again, you're a weirdo already."

Naruto-kun throws him a dirty glare, but doesn't take the bait.

-"Still, Hinata-chan was still the best!" -She trips with her own feet and almost falls to the ground hearing that, way to go! At least Naruto-kun doesn't notice and the rest have the good judgement to not comment on it- "That Neji guy looked hella strong, but you showed him who's boss! How did you do that?"

-"Well…" -She tries to remember what exactly she did during the fight, but only a pink mist comes to mind. Good heavens, she hopes she didn't do anything _too_ outrageous!- "I was so absorbed by the fight I don't remember exactly what happened..."

The way Naruto-kun proceeds to narrate her own fight with abundance of gestures and inarticulate sounds doesn't do much to ease her worries, so she glances at Kakashi hopefully. The bastards just scratches the back of his head, giving her an eye-smile.

-"Yeah, Naruto is right, that was an amazing degree of technique and control. If you show that in the finals you got the Chuunin rank guaranteed" -At least that sounds like she didn't do anything _too_ crazy. Kakashi looks away before continuing- "If you use one of those advanced techniques I suspect you already know, you might even make directly to jounin, you know?"

The glanze was turning grateful, but that last part annoys her. Lately Kakashi has been pressuring her to perform better. She's mature beyond her (apparent) years, has a chakra control seldom seen even in veterans and a flawless technique. What else does he want?

 _-"He has probably noticed you're still holding back, brat"_

 _-"But I can't do more! Even if it wasn't suspicious per se, it'll be for sure to show my real abilities only to hit a slump when I can't keep progressing that fast anymore!"_

 _-"Please! As if you weren't still improving. The Koton…"_

 _-"Those are for Tenko's use alone! You are not being reasonable!"_

Kurama grumbles again about humans 'pussyfooting' and what else, but he doesn't insist. He's probably extra pissed because she just threw all caution to the window and he wasn't there to watch. In the meanwhile, they've reached the crossroads where the team splits. Any other team would be eager to join their families after almost a week but… well, besides her, Team 7 isn't that big on families.

-"Anyone up for some ramen?"

Indeed, Naruto-kun is the first one to find an excuse to prolong their time. Hinata is very tempted, the food in the tower hadn't exactly prioritised the flavour and any excuse is good to spend some more time with him. But she really needs to get back as soon as possible.

-"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'd love to but…" -She makes a frustrated gesture. Rubbing in her team's face that she has a family when the rest doesn't feels cruel, but leaving without giving a reason would be even worse- "I have some matters to attend."

Not the most awkward free answer, but it'll do. After a short goodbye she takes the path towards the Hyuuga state while the rest of the team head for Ichiraku's. Compared with the distance they've already walked, the compound is not that far away, but it doesn't feel that way.

She's cold and alone, and suddenly the second test is less of an 'almost a week without her family' and more of 'almost a week with Naruto-kun'. It's funny how this things work. She'll be warm and happy as soon as she reaches home and can be with her family again. This short stroll alone in the night though… it'll feel long and lonely.

A noise on the rooftops above startles her and both her guard and **[Byakugan]** are up before she can even properly register it. ROOT? She drops it again as soon as she figures out the cause, feeling a bit dumb about the reaction.

-"Naruto-kun?"

-"Sorry, Hinata-chan" -Naruto-kun drops in front of her with an apologetic smile- "Did I startle you?"

-"No, it's just…" -She shows him an embarrassed smile- "I guess I'm still on edge after the test. What are you doing here?"

That's a horrible excuse and she knows it, it's been almost four days since they finished the survival test. But if Naruto-kun notices, he has the tact to not question her.

 _-"In other words, he didn't notice."_

-" _Oh, shut up!_ "

-"Well… I just thought it wouldn't be very fun to go home alone in the middle of the night…"

-"Then…!" -Hinata bits her tongue, trying to not get ahead of herself, she's already feeling her heart going crazy.- "But what about Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun?"

-"I told them I dropped my wallet on the way and to wait for me at Ichiraku's. They won't notice a thing!"

Now, the confident pose he's striking does the trick and she lets out a soft laugh.

-"That's very considerate, Naruto-kun! Thank you for escorting me!"

And that way, what could've easily been a lonely walk became warm and full of smiles. They talked about everything and nothing in particular, and Hinata was proud of how much she participated in the conversation. At the compound gate, Naruto-kun became slightly tense, but the guards quick and respectfully made way for then. It seems word about a certain incident where she'd had _words_ with _certain_ gatekeepers has spread.

* * *

When she entered home, she wasn't overly surprised by a semi-official celebration of her success during the second exam and preliminaries. Surely the Elders' idea, seeing how Father looked more than a bit sullen about the whole deal. He'd probably planned something a bit more intimate with just the close family.

She barely had time to change into more appropriate clothes before Hanabi barged in her room and dragged her into the celebration proper, all the while bombarding her with questions about the time they've been split. To both of their frustration, she gets shoved aside by one of the elders as soon as they enter, who then proceeds to shower her in praises she couldn't care less about.

Neji was also there and, judging by the way other branch members subtly circled around him defensively, he'd been target for malicious insinuations by the main family. Seriously, how some family members could behave that distastefully was above her. Constantly reinforcing their position of power was bad enough, but bullying the loser like that was despicable. In the blink of an eye, she'd given some excuse to the elder and was making a beeline for him when a surprise intercepts her.

-"That might be the stormiest face I've ever seen you making, Hinata-chan."

-"Yakumo-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you were still bedridden?"

-"I'm better already and asked Ojii-san to keep it quiet so I could surprise you. Congratulations on passing the second exam!"

-"It was nothing" -Hearing those words from her makes her happier than it should, specially since she wasn't exactly planning on qualifying. And it was her fault Yakumo-chan was bedridden in the first place. And… She decides to turn the conversation to hide her steady flustering- "So you're discharged already? That was faster than expected."

-"Well, I wouldn't say discharged discharged…" -Now Yakumo is the one who blushes, looking away- "More like there's a dummy in my bed. But I'm feeling fine! The doctors are just being stubborn!"

Hinata puts her hands on her hips, but before she can chastise her friend's recklessness, she hears somebody else making a snide comment at Neji and remembers what she was doing on the first place. Grabbing Yakumo's hand, she drags her to his side.

-"Neji-niisan, I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Kurama Yakumo-chan."

-"You must be that cousin Hinata-chan is so proud of, the best genius ever knew in the Hyuuga Clan and all that…"

-"Yakumo-chan!"

She laughs her complaints away, but Neji doesn't seem to find it funny. His face is carefully neutral, but if one knows him enough…

-"Such praise is wasted in the humble me, Yakumo-sama." -Yeah, he's pouting- "Hinata-sama here beat me effortlessly in a serious match during the preliminaries."

Hinata tries to say something, but Yakumo beats her to the punch. With a hand making a very poor job of hiding her smile, she taunts.

-"Someone is being a sore loser…"

-"Yakumo-chan!"

-"I am not being…!" -He takes a breath, reining his temper again- "Obviously it wasn't my fate to rise today."

To think someone was able to read Neji that easily in their first meeting… Seriously, this girl is too perceptive for her own good.

-"It must be convenient, to simply blame fate for everything and stop caring about choices."

-"It's not...!"

-"YAKUMO-SAN!" -Seriously, what's wrong with her tonight? She's been attacking him nonstop since they met! - "Neji-niisan, you've obviously upset my guest, please retire yourself for the evening."

Before the unfairness of that, Neji makes a betrayed face before reining his emotions and bowing his head in acknowledgement. It _is_ unfair, but Hinata couldn't think of another way she could split them before someone lost control. As he passes beside her, she remembers something.

-"You'll return in two hours to escort me to my room, I won't accept any excuses."

That's heavy-handed beyond measure and she feels sick at using that tone on him, but she _is_ in public and a specially judgemental public at that. She turns to her friend with eyes blazing in fury.

-"I like your cousin, Hinata-chan" -She says nonchalantly, showing no reaction to her glare- "He's fun to tease."

-"I don't see what's so funny in making me act like a spoiled brat."

-"Oh, don't be like that! _You_ were a perfect hostess in a difficult situation, _I_ acted like a spoiled brat… just a little bit! And you look at me like I committed murder." -She looks away, dramatically hiding her eyes with her arm, before smiling and peeking her way- "Now tell me, where's your cousin now?"

-"Probably going back to his quarters."

-"And that's outside where?"

-"Outside this stupid party… oh."

-"Oh, indeed! You're welcome, friend." -She winks victoriously- "Now why don't you introduce me to that adorable mini-you I've seen stealing glances at us?"

-"I can't keep up with you at all, Yakumo-chan. Come, I'll introduce you to my sister Hanabi."

* * *

Late that night, Neji trains. Furiously and without pause. By himself, he endlessly repeats the movements he already knew by heart. He doesn't think, simply feeling his muscles tense and relax as he goes from stance to stance. It's late, and he's tired and sweaty, but the exercise serves a purpose as a channel to vent his frustrations and empty his mind.

 _I'll destroy this clan's fate for you._

He stops with a grunt of frustration, it's of no use. The events of the day refuse to leave his mind and the trance of training eludes him. He gives up, taking a towel to wipe his sweat and seating on the veranda to gaze the moon.

His first clue should had been back on the first exam, when she so easily dominated Lee. He knew how strong the boy was in a straight taijutsu clash, but his pride and prejudices had got the better of him, blaming the defeat to a mistake on Lee's part and deciding that _he_ wouldn't have trouble beating her… In hindsight, that had been really stupid coming from someone who takes pride in his eyes.

But he had been so blind... Not satisfied with blaming Lee for his defeat, when he had found Hinata-sama already in the tower at his arrival he'd hurried to attribute the merit to her team. When he had faced her on the preliminaries, he'd rushed to find in her demeanor what he'd wanted to see there. Looking back, Hinata-sama hadn't even made an effort to hide her amusement.

 _I've changed myself, and you can too._

He used to be bitter to the point of blindness. How a shy, little thing with neither talent nor heart for violence pursued the path of shinobi always struck her as the deeds of a spoiled child, but now… How hard had she fought to beat her own nature? To change herself?

 _Will you stand behind me?_

Yes, maybe his fate was to die for the Clan Head, but a Clan Head like that… It might be worth dying for.

...

But damn if it didn't hurt to have your efforts and hard work thrown to your face like that. He felt like he understood Lee a bit better now. Unaware of his own smile, he throws the towel and stands again, back to his training.

* * *

 _-"I see… that sounds like a serious problem."_

 _-"I was hoping you could do something about it."_

 _-"Yeah, could do, could do… I have a couple of ideas if I can count on what you're saying. Will take time tho."_

 _-"We are a bit pressed for time."_

 _-"If the kit manages, so will I. Now leave me alone, that's a lot of shit you're putting me through, I hope it's worth it."_

* * *

 **Crap this chapter took a while! The first scene was a blast, but the second one gave me trouble, I wanted to do things in a thousand different ways, but had to chose only one. That was frustrating. Same with Neji's POV, I had to leave out some things intended to be mentioned because they simply didn't fit without making the flow awkward.**

 **Kagome kagome is a japanese child's song of cryptic lyrics and multiple interpretations. As many child's song, is kinda creepy when taken seriously and so happens to talk about a caged bird. It sounded really appropriate for Neji. Since it's used pretty often in popular culture I wouldn't be surprised if the [Caged Bird Seal] is actually inspired on it.**

 **Incidentally, I did my best with the possible interpretations I found around to make translated lyrics fitting for the branch family, it would go something like this:**

 _ **Kagome Kagome, the bird in the cage**_

 _ **When, oh when, will we meet?**_

 _ **His eyes cannot see the light**_

 _ **Fortune and life already fled**_

 _ **Will you [stand behind me / be my executioner]?**_


	28. One month to Hell (1 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter here!**

 **Today's my city's Saint Patron holiday and it caught me by surprise somehow, I forgot to turn off my alarm and almost left home for work before remembering I'm not supposed to and went back to bed. Now I'm a bit out of it…**

 **Anyway, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: One month to Hell (1 of 2)**

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up in such an excellent mood she didn't even notice it was the first light of dawn and nobody had prodded her out of her bed. With a smile, she changed into her training clothes and went to the courtyard to practice stances, thinking about her plans and basking in the sun.

Neji-niisan was still stuck with the branch and main families matter, but his resent had been cleared up, more or less. The rest would come with time. Naruto-kun would've done better, but it wasn't bad at all. Still, not enough to drop her guard, she only had a month to prepare for the invasion and there was too much to do.

First of all, she wanted to help Naruto-kun grow stronger. The Sannin Jiraiya would probably end up training him during this month, no matter the changes. It was his godson after all, one excuse or another he'd end under his wing. But judging by Naruto-kun's frequent complains, he won't be very efficient about it. There were two things she could do to help him with that… once Jiraiya came into the picture.

She had half a mind of dropping at Yakumo's for a visit, last night she'd hinted _very unsubtly_ about having something she wanted to show her. She was probably in dire need of taking it easy after the stunt on the party though, so she'd best left that matter lie for a while. The girl was perfectly capable of collapsing from exhaustion if she gave her the excuse for it.

Since she was planning on deploying them during the invasion, she should also take a more direct hand with Zabuza's group. Probably tonight she'd send a **[Gekko Bunshin]** and work out the details. Last of all, she had finally made up her mind to spend her 'Tenko use' to approach Gaara, saving her reserves for an emergency was good and all, but there was no point when they were needed to accomplish something tangible. Still, that too would have to wait until the night of the full moon for maximum impact.

All in all, most of her plans were delayed for different circumstances, but spending time with her family was never a waste. And also…

-"Oh, Hanabi! Is good to see you up and about already" -She greets the half-awake apparition staring at her from the window of her room- "I was planning on making lunchboxes today, why don't we take a bath and you can give me a hand again?"

There's a couple of owlish blinks while she processes the information, nodding silently and closing her window, the otherworldly image gets ruined by the sound of a strong impact and a muffled moan of pain. Hinata gets back inside with a soft laugh, picturing her little sister tripping over herself to reach the bathroom faster.

* * *

Late that morning Hinata walks towards the training grounds with some lunchboxes. Cooking with Hanabi has been as fun as always, even if she's taken to look at her funny from time to time since she started her rebellious phase. She's also been improving by leaps and bounds. Probably her maid Naru gives her pointers from time to time and, if some of the things she's overheard in the corridors are true, Father greatly appreciates that.

But now to the matter on hand. Truth be told, discovering Kakashi and Sasuke's 'secret training spot' hasn't been too difficult. She would've probably found out on the day even without the **[Byakugan]**. Then again, reserving a training ground for an entire month and putting a 'closed for renovations' sign at the entrance wasn't exactly subtle.

...

Or was it? Closed for renovations was a believable lie. Not many people would question such a simple setup after all, and she was a teammate, but normally even less would have access to sensitive information about who reserves what training ground, shinobi paranoia and all. Once again Kakashi's genius surprises her. Genius or laziness ending up working on his favor, for her sanity's sake, she chooses to believe it's genius.

Shaking her head softly, she enters the ground, already familiar with the setup from her scouting. What she finds inside though manages to stop her on her tracks. Sasuke turns to look at her.

-"My, Sasuke-kun!" -She let's out her voice in a controlled neutrally amused tone, making sure the smile she's not making can be heard- "I didn't knew you were into _that._ "

Sasuke's concentration breaks and he falls from the water surface he had been standing on. Kakashi, who had been seated on his shoulders, nonchalantly jumps to the shore. Finally he deigns to look up from his book, slightly amused. The water explodes as Sasuke resurfaces, his sullen look ruined by burning cheeks.

-"You've spend too much time with Yakumo-san." -He grumbles- "What do you want?"

-"I thought you would be taking a break around now" -She lifts her lunchboxes- "I made some lunches."

Broody or not, there was no way an exhausted (and thus ravenous) teenager would reject her offer and the three of them sit to attack their lunches. Kakashi's disappeared in a flash, and did so with such an extreme prejudice that had Hinata wondering until she remembers this is the first time he tries her lunches. Last time he managed to piss her into giving his lunch to Tazuna.

-"Jokes aside" -Hinata finally breaks the silence- "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of training was that?"

-"My special brand of chakra control training" -Kakashi answers gleefully- "Now that Sasuke has qualified for the finals, I'll need to him learn fast!"

Hinata diplomatically bites down a comment about the _other_ genin on his charge. A great shinobi like Kakashi is surely above petty favoritism, so this must be his way of showing worry for the curse mark. Surely. Probably. Most likely.

-"We spent all morning at that shit" -Sasuke interrupts. He must be really glad it's over if he's deigning them with his words- "It's like three climbing again, but while carrying a dead weight with me."

-"Sasuke-kun, be nice! That's your sensei." -He snorts in a clearly 'now you mind your manners?' way before focusing on his lunch again- "Is there anything I can help with? Father plans to keep me busy with clan training, but I should be able to spare an hour or two to visit."

-"The thought is appreciated, Hinata. But we'll be fine." -He seems to rethink that, sparing a glance to his perfectly clean lunchbox- "We'd be happy to have you during our lunch break though. Right Sasuke?"

That elicits an affirmative grunt that has Hinata chuckling softly.

* * *

She left the training grounds satisfied with the compromise. A month of complete training isolation with an emotionally scarred war veteran can't do much good to Sasuke, specially with the seal eating away his mind. Some time every day to talk about anything else should be good for him. Maybe she can keep her subtle teachings about leading a clan? They seemed to be well received… or the Uchiha equivalent for well received at least.

An unexpected presence takes her from her ponderings. There is a surprise waiting for her under the shade of a tree on her way back. A lazy surprise whose head bears a striking resemblance with a black pineapple. Maybe the most surprising, in fact, is the fact he bothered coming for her instead of waiting for their paths to cross somewhere.

-"You wouldn't be thinking anything rude by any chance, right Hinata-san?"

-"I'll admit this display of initiative might've slightly galled me." -Ugh, she's channeling Yakumo-chan again. Reprimanding herself, she steels her behavior- "How can I help you, Shikamaru-san?"

-"I've paid attention you know? You are a troublesome puzzle and I can't seem to find all the pieces."

-"And so you come to me asking for help?"

He nods shamelessly, a hint of wary on his eyes

-"There's not much I can tell you now, Shikamaru-san, you wouldn't believe me. How about we meet again in..." -When was the Hayate Gekko incident again...? Oh- "Two weeks? I won't be able to tell you _everything_ , but I promise to share the basics."

Shikamaru eyes her for a long minute, with a surprising intensity for someone incapable of mustering the effort to keep his eyelids completely open. Hinata holds her polite smile all the while. He finally seems satisfied and lifts his back from the trunk, pocketing his hands.

-"Two weeks" -He says while passing her- "troublesome..."

Hinata leaves too, thinking about what this meant. She had always expected to be caught by Shikamaru sooner or later, but it was a bit too soon to be confronted about it. Would he become a factor? To be honest, only diffuse plans involved him and only way up ahead, what was a shame, actually. His tactical mind would've been a boon to have from the start...

Maybe, in two weeks, she could start doing something to fix that.

* * *

As always, Tenko appeared unannounced, directly in front of him. In that intangible form she uses when she's content with simply relying instructions or -he groaned internally- _chatting away_ some hours. One day he would figure the trick. For now he knew it apparently could only be used at night.

-"Tenko- _sama_."

-"Seriously, Zabuza-chan! How many times will I have to tell you to not partake in Uchiha conversational techniques with me?"

-"At least once more," -came an answer from behind him- "Tenko-sama."

He grunts while she turns towards Haku with an 'I know right?' smile. His apprentice has been developing a certain cheek lately. And while he was relieved for the signs of rebelliousness (Maybe he wasn't an expert on parenting, but fifteen really _was_ late-blooming for puberty), that didn't make it any less annoying.

-"If you've had enough taunting for now, Tenko- _sama_." -He cuts before they have time to start _gossipping-_ "What do we owe the pleasure?"

-"All business and no fun made Zabuza-chan a dull missing-nin~" -She complains, pouting with her hands on her hips. He rolls his eyes. At this point, he's developed immunity to her theatrics- "If you should know, your first deployment will be exactly a month from now."

-"The chuunin exam?" -He asks, after a brief recount of notable events in the near future- "Isn't cheating the young heiress to victory a bit below our pay grade, Tenko-sama? Not that she would need it anyway."

-"And lounging here without lifting a finger is supposed to be what you're paid for?" -She asks with an amused smirk. He could've sworn the mask was arching a brow- "But no, that's just the excuse. The excuse someone will use to invade Konoha."

-"All for those great ambitions of yours?"

He tests, genuinely wondering about the answer. To his surprise and secret relief, she shakes her head, all trace of humor lost.

-"Some way to realise my ambitions would that be! No, I can't compromise the information just now, but someone else will invade in force. And probably Kumo will try to use the chaos to flee with something of value, they have a history of favoring such tactics."

-"Boring… What would have us do then?"

-"Ideally? Nothing, my other plans might be able to just block the entire thing and we won't have to advertise to the entire world the Hyuuga Clan is sheltering a Kiri missing-nin. But speaking more realistically…" -She pauses, as if taking something into consideration. Heh, as if the vixen didn't had everything already mapped out- "I'd want Haku-chan protecting the Heiress, and Zabuza-kun shadowing her sister. The Demon Brothers can just sit back and keep an eye on the compound, it'll probably be the less exposed side anyway."

-"Nice and simple, as far as a plan goes, but you know what they say about plans and first contacts..."

-"Yes yes… If things turn _really_ ugly, you'd have the authority to rearrange personnel as you please. They are your men anyway, it's not like they wouldn't obey you over me anyway." -Haku makes a pleased sound at that, he's pretty sure it wasn't a praise though- "Now, little Hanabi-chan doesn't go anywhere without her battle maid tailing her, so I don't foresee any trouble before the invasion starts proper. Hinata-chan on the other hand could use some extra protection. Would Haku-chan be available to start a month-long bodyguard mission? I suspect it won't be too different for the usual hunter-nin impersonations."

Zabuza's first instinct is one of suspicion and to step in between the two of them. Why Haku out of everyone? But no, he's being irrational. His apprentice is barely any older than her, so it makes perfect sense as a bodyguard. He holds back the impulse and shrugs in a somewhat affirmative way instead, waiting to hear the details. He's already been labeled as a 'closet good guy' before, it wouldn't do for the monicker to stick.

* * *

 **Hinata starts moving again, but will she do enough? Or maybe too much? She is perfectly capable of turning everything outside-out in a single month, but let's not get ahead of ourselves…**

 **Thank you again to everyone who takes some time to leave a review, it easy to stay motivated with guys like you around!**


	29. One month to Hell (2 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Some days I have amusing things to share, sometimes I don't. Tomorrow is Monday and I don't want to go back to work :S.**

 **Now, with those wise words out of the way, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: One month to Hell (2 of 2)**

* * *

In the morning twenty-nine days from the finals, Hinata put on a white yukata with momiji stamps and sneaked out after her early morning training to have breakfast with Naruto-kun. Apparently he'd come visit at lunch the day before just to learn she was having her lunches with Kakashi and Sasuke, and had left sulkily.

He wasn't at home in spite of the early hour but, fortunately, his chakra signature was like a lit beacon and she didn't even need her **[Byakugan]** to find him in a nearby grove. It _technically_ was a training ground, but had been neglected for so long calling it that was a stretch. It could be the second Forest of Death if it only had… you know, deadly creatures instead of squirrels and garden spiders.

Seeing him training like crazy with makeshift targets and dummies on the ill-prepared terrain makes her frown. It makes sense, though. As much as he's reluctantly accepted anywhere when he's with his team, he's yet to appeal to the villagers by himself. In spite of the constant pranks he's infamous for, it's probably uncomfortable for him to wander alone around the village, moreso to train seriously where he can feel the people's sneers.

-"Good work today!" -She greets after a while, amused at how long she's remained unnoticed just standing there without hiding. She covers a soft chuckle with her fist when Naruto-kun trips at her words- "I think you should work on your environment awareness."

-"Yeah, I was a bit too focused there!" -He laughs embarrassed, scratching his head, and makes to go meet her before remembering he's supposed to be skulking- "What are you doing here, Hinata-chan? Weren't you busy with that bastard Sasuke?"

She sighs with amusement, surprised at her own impulse of teasing him about his behaviour. Instead, she raises her hands in peace, showing a thermos and a plastic bag.

-"I thought maybe we could have breakfast? I bring cocoa and cinnamon buns."

That leaves him at a satisfactory loss for words. His eyes slowly go from pouty to wide and before he knows what he's doing, Naruto-kun is making a fuss all around the place, trying to clear up a toppled tree for them to sit and apologizing for the neglected state of things as if it was in some way his fault.

Their chat while eating is surprisingly quiet, especially considering it's Naruto-kun she's chatting with. He's so awkward about it she takes a while to notice he's trying to subtly interrogate her about yesterday's lunch meeting.

-"We won't be seeing each other much during this month, that with everyone training separately" -She answers the unsaid question, holding back again her urge to tease. Yakumo-chan really is rubbing off on her!- "Kakashi-sensei wants to keep Sasuke-kun's training secret so they're camping for the month. I figured I could at least bring them lunch boxes and make sure they don't starve to death where nobody will find them."

-"Yeah, no shit. Sometimes they can get real weird with secret this secret that, what's so cool about their training anyway?"

-"They probably just want to make sure nobody knows what he can do." -She smiles away his pout- "How is your own training going?"

-"I don't know? Kakashi-sensei promised he'd found a great instructor for me, I'll meet him later in the morning."

Ah, that's probably Ebisu-sensei. Were things going to play in any other way, she'd recommend Naruto-kun to give him a chance. He is one of the few experts in raising shinobi after all, more than capable of making an aspirant chuunin strong quickly. But Naruto-kun is a bit of a special case, and his godfather would probably meddle anyway, so she decides to give him a present instead.

-"Naruto-kun, how come…?" -She trails off, wondering how exactly broach the subject- "How come you never use **[Kage Bunshin]** for training?"

-"You mean to spar? I've tried that once or twice, but they go away after a single hit, that's not very useful."

-"No, I mean… remember back on the survival test? When you knew the Oto-nin were tracking us after the **[Kage Bunshin]** dissipated? I looked a bit more into the jutsu after that. Naruto-kun, when a shadow clone banishes, you learn everything he's learned, so if you have fifty clones training the same thing that you…"

-"I would learn fifty times faster! How cool is that?" -He sobers quickly though- "But wait, why doesn't everybody do that if it's such a cheat?"

Now, that's pretty observant of Naruto-kun, all things considered.

-"Not everybody knows a forbidden technique like this, Naruto-kun. Even if they do, **[Kage Bunshin]** takes so much from one's chakra it's not a viable training tool unless you have really huge reserves."

-"So I can thanks to the damn fo…" -He mumbles distractedly, barely catching himself in time- "I mean, so I have a damn forbidden technique only I can use? Sweet! I'll call it **[Ninpo - Uzumaki Shadow Training]**! No wait! It was all your idea, so how about **[Ninpo - Hinata Shadow Training]**?"

That suggestion causes a literal blush explosion.

-"I… I think the first idea is good enough, Naruto-kun…"

Time flies as she listens Naruto-kun fantasize about his future exploits and time to go back to the compound and keep training arrives way too soon.

* * *

In her way back she's greeted by the figure of a beautiful girl wearing a beautiful pink yukata that compliments her brown eyes and long black hair.

-" _Oho… Lookie here! Haku-chan in flesh and blood!_ "

 _-"Oh, Kurama-san, I see you've deigned to grace me with your presence today."_

He's been spending more and more time with Yakumo, to the point where she's starting to get jealous.

 _-"Oh, sush brat!"_ -He carelessly bats her complaint away- " _As if i'd miss this!"_

Still wondering what about Haku has Kurama so amused, she makes towards her.

-"Haku-chan! I'm glad you could make it!"

-"Hinata-sama" -Haku fidgets uncomfortable, much to her amusement- "I must insist I don't feel comfortable with this agreement."

-"Nonsense, you look very beautiful in that yukata, Haku-chan!" -And then, with a mischievous grin- "It's not like you haven't done it before either…"

-"That was a one-time only during a life or death situation in the middle of nowhere, not a month-long exposure in the biggest and best connected hidden village in the Elemental Countries!"

-"See? You're already acting the part perfectly" -Really, he pulled his girl act with scary ease, he was prettier than her! Kurama chuckles at that- "Now let's go back, you can watch me train before I _introduce_ you to Father. I could use some outsider's viewpoint."

Haku nods, thinking this will all be posturing for appearances' sake. They still believe Father is the mastermind behind their recruitment. Truth will be a bit more interesting, with her carefully guiding the conversation to officially introduce one to each other. So Father noticed Haku was actually one of Zabuza's men but didn't dig further, and Haku kept his belief about this all being orchestrated by him.

She just have to give the slip to a politics hardened clan head that can read her like an open book and one of the brightest minds of a generation. At the same time. Easy.

…

Surely there's no way that can blow in her face, right?

* * *

Training goes well. So well it's a bit scary, actually. Before the jump back, she had only been vaguely aware of Haku's brilliant mind from Naruto-kun's stories. Now that she sees his insight at work, she can only conclude the boy is the stuff of legends, it _really_ was a good move to save his life. Kurama chuckles at that _again_ , it's getting seriously annoying, but she's resolved to notice whatever it is by herself, so she's stopped asking.

-"Hanabi-sama, if I may…" -His gentle and non confrontational tone also works wonders in helping her sometimes thorny sister accept advice- "You could use less forcefulness on that kata."

-"I know" -She agrees, remembering her own troubles with that maneuver. Hanabi scowls petulantly- "From the third step onwards maybe? But it just comes out like that naturally, is hard to hold back. I had the same trouble once."

-"Maybe Hanabi-sama could picture a different routine?" -Both sisters eye him with curiosity- "As far as my humble understanding goes, that maneuver is like an avalanche. The first three steps are the rocks falling, followed by the cloud of dust it raises."

That's… brilliant! Picturing it like that is easy to let go the forcefulness of the first steps and still flow into the rest without an abrupt transition. Hanabi's looking at her questioningly, so she gives a go ahead nod. After closing her eyes and breathing deeply a couple of times, she gets in position and tries again. It's a still bit stiff, but nothing that won't go away with practice, the block is already gone. Just like that.

-"That felt much better, Hanabi-sama. I'm sure you can figure out the rest with a bit of practice."

-"Yes!" -She gets into position again, but turns towards him with a smile before starting- "Thank you, Haku-chan!"

If Hinata wasn't looking for it, she would've missed the hint of cringe on his face. Was that discomfort at the ways he was addressed or just Hanabi-chan getting to him? The boy turns at her, maybe to hide his embarrassment? Kurama chuckles.

-"And you, Hinata-sama?" -He asks without hiding his curiosity- "Your forms are near perfect already, maybe I could see you try something more advanced?"

Tables turned on her, Hinata shifts her feet uncomfortably. She doesn't like to perform advanced techniques where others can see her. It's probably just paranoia, but she can't shake the feeling she might show too much power, or get worked up and forget this or that technique were too advanced for her supposed level.

With a sigh, she gets in position. She's just overthinking, paying a bit of attention at what she was doing would be enough, and Haku is probably able to help her out too with that frightening insight of his. She just hopes they never end up as enemies.

-" **[Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms]** "

Arching a brow, Haku produces a handful of senbon from somewhere and throw them with deadly accuracy at the gaps between threads. They get repelled anyway, her protective field isn't as basic as just the visible lines.

-"That's you personal move, right?. A powerful defense."

-"Thank you."

-"It's a shame it takes your arms to work." -Ouch, straight to the weak point- "Are the hand gestures truly necessary?"

-"The protective threads are delicate work using the hands is the only way I can do..." -Wait, why was that? She stops to think about that before correcting herself- "It was the only way I could manage."

-"I hear the Hyuuga already have an impressive defensive move, the **[Kaiten]**."

Hinata nods, stepping away to perform it at a safe distance.

-"The way I see it, Hinata-sama..." -He starts after a brief silence- "The **[Kaiten]** expels chakra from the whole body as you would normally do from your palms, while the **[Protective Palm]** refines the chakra emitted from your palms even further to weave solid yet cost-efficient defenses."

Hinata nods, unsure of what he's trying to get at. It was a correct analysis, if a bit basic.

-"Isn't the next step obvious? A you well said, using your hands was the only way you could manage… at the start. I'd recommend getting rid of that clutch as soon as possible."

By putting together the theories between both **[Kaiten]** and **[Protective Palm]** she could probably put up a barrier as quickly as the **[Kaiten]** deployed, while not depending on physically rotating her body and the considerably reduced chakra expenses of the **[Protective Palm]** …

-"Training the control to do that wouldn't be easy." -She answers, hiding her glee as best as she can- "But at least I'll have something challenging to do until the finals begin, thank you Haku-chan."

-"It was my pleasure, Hinata-sama."

Then he gets dragged away by an enthused Hanabi. This time there was nothing subtle about Haku's reaction, and it hadn't been a cringe but a wide smile. He was really getting in character… or Hanabi was growing on him after all. This time Kurama cackles loudly.

 _-"Yeah, the mini-brat has a way of growing on people like a wild fungus, doesn't she? Be careful or I might decide she's a better host!"_

Hinata's smile isn't as amused at is could, maybe that would've been funnier if Kurama didn't spend so much time with his great-granddaughter already.

* * *

 **Hinata is getting jealous, Haku's hands are full with Hanabi and Kurama keeps finding something amusing. My, isn't this an eventful chapter? It almost makes you forget Naruto just figured out how to use his [Kage Bunshin] to train three whooping years earlier than in canon! What would derive of this I wonder? And why the hell didn't I announce the finals pairings already? It might be some subtle maneuver, or maybe I just forgot. Only time will tell!**


	30. Tenseigan exposed? The true enemy!

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu…**

 **Remember last time when I said I didn't want to go work this monday? Well, I didn't. I got a pretty bad flu and now I'm sitting home, spending a tissue box per day, drinking liters and liters of water and orange juice and coughing up my lungs. I can't sleep, I can't think and worst of all, I can't write.**

 **I wanted to address some points raised in last chapter reviews that I found interesting, but all things considered I'll postpone that until next chapter. I'm sorry if there's any typos I didn't catch, pretty sure right now an elephant could sneak his way all around me and I wouldn't notice.**

 **Now, against all odds, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Tenseigan exposed? The true enemy!**

* * *

-" _I messed up, I messed up real bad!_ "

-" _Calm down brat, I'm sure you did fine_ "

 _-"If I'd done 'fine' I would be starting my nightly training with Neji around now, not… walking down this hidden passageway. How come there's a hidden passageway in the compound I don't know about? I was the Clan Head for Heaven's sake!"_

 _-"I'm sure your old man only wants to have a hearty Head-to-Heiress chat with you. Maybe even share some clue about why he didn't tell you anything last time. How do you think they protected this place, anyway? It doesn't block the_ _ **[Byakugan]**_ _, right? It just seems like it's not here. I'd love to inspect the seals." -She contains a hopeless groan- "Seriously, you did fine. If anything your old man looked more amused than angry while torturing you with catchy questions."_

Hinata sighs, refusing to think all the levels that statement was messed up. Indeed Father had looked vaguely amused when she appeared at lunch, Haku in tow. There'd been exasperatingly embellished introductions, since it was a social meal, but that she could deal with. The problem had arrived when Father began making _reasonable_ but _highly unexpected_ and _uncomfortable_ questions.

She'd waded through them as best as she could and, probably the only point of the event she could feel proud of, Haku didn't seem to notice a thing himself. Kurama's chuckle at that though pulls at her already tense nerves, but Father finally seemed satisfied and the rest of the meal transcurred peacefully.

…

Until they finished and she made to leave.

-"I'll see you tonight after dinner, Hinata." -Father had said- "I have something to show you and it's long time we discussed it."

 _-"If you weren't so terrified, you'd have notices your gramps face. It was priceless. I think there's some serious clan secrets involved._ "

 _-"That's why you weren't worried, you big jerk? You knew what this is about!"_

 _-"I might have some idea. Call it a hunch. I didn't want to ruin the surprise."_

 _-"You're ruining it now!"_

 _-"Oh, brat, I worry for you!"_ -She can picture his shit-eating grin- " _You were panicking so much and it wouldn't do for you to have a heart attack on me now, wouldn't it? That and listening to your whines was getting old._ "

-"We are here" -Father's words distract her from the inner argument, they stand in front of a huge stone door with the Hyuuga Symbol carved on it. It's old, older than anything in the Village has any right to be- "When Shodaime Hokage decided the location for the future village, our ancestors couldn't be more pleased with the location. We hurried to claim this particular area as ours… as it had held some of our secrets for long years already. What you are going to see here is for the Head and Elders eyes only."

She's shown an ancient tablet with unrecognisable markings. Instinctively, she knows she'll need the **[Byakugan]** to read it. When she steals a glance at Father, he nods somberly, so she gets to it.

There, she finds what's most likely the source of all the Hyuuga bigoted elitism, along with some very curious prophecies about people from the moon. Well, at least this explains why she never got this tour in her first life. It's one thing to have a tablet stating somebody will descend from the heavens and claim the eyes of some unknown future Hyuuga. Having that same somebody actually descend on Hyuuga Hiashi demanding him to surrender his daughters to 'the divine and all knowing Otsutsuki-sama' was a sure-fire way to guarantee such tablet didn't survive long enough for her to even hear of it.

She finishes the tablet, with the prodding feeling that there's something else there, something she might read too if she just focused a bit more. She starts again from the beginning, frowning in concentration until something seems to snap and suddenly the text is completely different. What she reads fills her insides with cold dread...

* * *

As her eyes go over the tablet for a second and then a third time, her heart sinks lower and lower. This… this cannot be. How far have his clutches reached to…

-"Those eyes, I knew I hadn't imagined it."

Father's words break her pondering and, after an instant of confusion, she realizes the **[Tenseigan]** is active. Exposed. Now, even under normal circumstances, she would've probably panicked. But after the shocking revelation, this catches her completely out of balance. What now?

-" _Calm down, brat! We've considered this possibility already, just follow the plan!_ "

-" _Which one? What was I supposed to say if Father caught me?_ "

-" _That's why the loser told you to make up your mind, you still have too many ideas swimming in that pretty little head! Breathe deep and tell him about the_ _ **[Tenseigan]**_ _!_ "

Breathing deep is a bit harder than it sounds when your own father looks at you with eyes full of killing intent and hands loaded with chakra. But she manages somehow.

-"This is the **[Tenseigan]** , Father" -She says softly, not daring lock gazes- "The evolution of the **[Byakugan]** , after mixing in the chakra of a certain Clan."

-"Reincarnating Eyes! That means… Otsutsuki-sama?"

That was a conclusion drawn far too fast. Apparently Father has thought long and deep about this, and now thinks she's the reincarnation of… ugh. If the recent revelations had her out of her depth, that name churns her stomach in disgust.

-" _Ahem._ "

-" _Sorry, Toneri-kun, but Father doesn't mean you._ "

She has been naive, far too naive. Focused in close-by events, she thought she could leave Madara and the Akatsuki to worry about later. And maybe she was right about that, but she failed to take into account the worst threat the shinobi world faced since birth: Black Zetsu and the return of Otsutsuki Kaguya. They had been so subtle for so long, and their uprising so fast (their defeat too, thank Heavens), they had completely slipped her mind.

As she recaps what little she knows about them, Kurama growls deeply and she's tempted to do the same.

Why would she assume the Uchiha was the only ancient clan with a counterfeited history? There was no reason for that worm to stop at that and apparently he hadn't. This changes everything. If you stop to think just a step ahead…

-" _Toneri-kun… did your clan have something like this tablet? Something that pressed you to complete the_ _ **[Tenseigan]**_ _, maybe?"_

 _-"You believe this Black Zetsu manipulated our history too?" -He pauses. For one who can read his cool behavior, he sounds pretty distressed- "It might have been even worse. During his last years, Father was very ill. With what I know now, he very well might have been possessed by that thing and used to indoctrinate me. I'm sorry, hime, that was a terrible oversight."_

 _-"Don't worry, Toneri-kun"_ -Hinata can't help but feel warmth at the honest regret and worry in his voice. And that's a balm for her own distressed heart- " _Black Zetsu spent hundreds of years deceiving the best minds the world, it's not fair to expect you doing better._ "

This is unexpected. And a frankly revolting. She'll have to make a priority of meeting this time's Toneri-kun. But it's also something potentially useful. if the Hyuuga Elders know and expect the eventual return of the Otsutsuki, they might turn out easier to handle now.

-" _Seems like I owe you again, Toneri-kun._ "

-" _A pleasure as always, hime._ "

He tries to sound as nonchalant as always, but there's a dark undertone. Knowing him, he'll beat down himself for the oversight and brood like an Uchiha. She'll have to find a way to cheer him up soon. But first things first, Father waits for an answer. Her plan will have to be tweaked a bit, but any change that simplifies things is welcome. As Kurama just said, her head is full enough as it is already.

-"I'm still your daughter, and a Hyuuga. I simply own now memories from another time. Memories that showed me the price of inaction and gave me perspective."

In other words, she's still herself, she's still loyal to the clan, she's not an Exterminating God. But she knows things nobody her age should, and her input is to be considered. Father should understand.

-"That explains the **[One Moon Divine Medicine]** and everything you knew about Konoha's dirty laundry." -He hesitates- "But why insist in raising Hanabi as a second Heiress? And why not come clear from the start?"

-"Because what I must do might force me to temporarily leave the clan, and the Hyuuga can't be without a heir. About coming clear..."

She's at a loss with that one. What could possibly explain not demanding recognition from the start? For once Kurama doesn't have an answer, he's usually pretty happy with people groveling in reverence.

-" _Hime, If I may… How would you feel if everybody treated you like a saint whose footsteps are to be three-times blessed and every word recorded with golden ink?_ "

She would feel terribly lonely, like… Like the only human in a world of dolls. Oh.

-" _Toneri-kun, you…_ "

-" _Please don't think too much about it, hime. Your father awaits._ "

That's true, but she'll remember this later.

-"I'm still Hyuuga Hinata, Father. I do not wish to be enshrined or revered for doing my duty. I don't want to be alone."

-"Hinata…"

Oh, enough Uchiha-speak! This time she hugs Father and to hell with appearances, they're alone anyway! Is with great relief she feels him awkwardly returning the hug. There had been doubts along the way, that the changes she was making pushed Father away in some unforeseen fashion. But that had turned out to be groundless worries. This man is, without any doubt, the same Father who swallowed his pride and begged the Hokage to save his daughters' lives. She hasn't ruined the future.

A lot was revealed today, a not exactly pleasant lot, either. But if this is the reward, then it had been well worth it.

-" _You know brat? I'm still amazed how much you manage to bullshit your own father without saying a single lie._ "

-" _Oh, shut up!"_

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit short. To be honest, I was planning to make it part of the last one, but then it was too long, and the transition didn't feel right, so here we are. And Black Zetsu is suddenly the worst background concern, poor Danzo has been thrown from the throne of the Sneaky Bastard King.**

 **The explanations were getting a bit thick, so I'll try to address at a later date my explanation why Kaguya herself didn't hold the Tenseigan in the anime. Then again it's not really important story-wise so I might skip it altogether if I can't feel the right time for it.**

 **Also, now you might want to re-read the last scene of 'Chapter 21: Ultimate Cheating Jutsu', now knowing Hiashi suspected his daughter to have been possessed or replaced by Kaguya Otsutsuki.**

 **Has anyone noticed the similarities between what Black Zetsu did manipulating old clans with the Bene Gesserit from "Dune" and their Missionaria Protectiva? Basically, go seed a prophecy with the intent of harvesting the results centuries later. You need to be stupidly long-lived or have a lot of faith in your organisation to go through all the bother, but if you do, it's a brilliant plan.**

 **Now, back to cursing my own birth and other such matters. May all my misery somehow translate in happiness and health for all of you!**


	31. Title too long once again

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **So! I'm finally up and about and full of energy, even if there's still a pesky persistent cough. Dear me, this is the first time I've taken more than a single sick day in… ever! Stupid flu…**

 **Now I'll address some concerns expressed in the reviews, remember there's two chapters worth of concerns here:**

 **- Need of Yamato's help/ Shadow clone training going out of control: Yeah, we start with a rough one… To be honest this one caught me by surprise cuz I don't remember that part of the series as well as I'd like. For what I've found checking around, Yamato's help is only required to calm down the bijuu chakra and that's not directly related with the shadow clone use. So unless Naruto wants to train the [Demon Fox Cloak] (that he can't consciously use yet anyway) there shouldn't be any problems. **

**If I'm wrong I'd be VERY grateful if you could provide with the chapter where it's stated otherwise so I can get into the specifics and solve any problem before it arises.**

 **- Combining Kaiten and Protective Palm won't rid of their weaknesses: Well, I can only say that it depends on **_**how**_ **you combine both principles, wouldn't it? Everything will be explained when the new technique is ready, have some faith ;)**

 **- The whole "I may have to leave the clan" bullshit is such a trashy idea. Unless she plans on committing a crime then there is no reason to leave at all: I do believe this was already addressed in "Xanatos Gambit (1 of 2)", where Hinata states her intention to support Naruto as Hokage and wants to make sure she doesn't take her clan down with her if it all backfires.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Why you should never explain an Illusion mistress how Tsukuyomi works**

* * *

It's been some days since Hinata's rude awakening to the state of the shinobi world, and nothing feels right anymore. Naruto-kun is ecstatic with his new teacher, and everything is Ero-sennin this Ero-sennin that. They still meet for breakfast everyday, but he just shoves the food in and gets back to training, obviously too focused on whatever he's learning.

It's good to see Naruto-kun so enthused again and full of energy again… not like she feels neglected and lonely and really could use a bit of attention and maybe one of his bright smiles just for her.

Hanabi has practically adopted Haku as some kind of maid/coach/cousin/pet that left everyone knowing her at a bit of a loss for words. It _was_ terribly cute to see her latch onto his yukata as soon as they crossed paths in the morning (sometimes, Hinata had opened her room's door in the morning just to find her there waiting!) and never let go without considerable bribing and pouting.

Not like that used to be Hinata's role or she might feel usurped, that without taking into consideration that her own bodyguard is never available for her.

Sasuke is being impossible lately. Probably he's frustrated at something training related, but it's impossible to pry answers for him and Kakashi is being his unhelpful self. Or maybe he's heard somewhere Naruto-kun's new teacher is a sannin and feels slighted. Not that he would leave the training grounds lately, and probably Kakashi wouldn't let something like that slip.

Still, he had seemed patient enough to listen her whinin- worries, her worries about Naruto-kun until a couple of days ago he made a face and suddenly he didn't have time for her anymore. Boys.

She'd played with the idea of using this time to reconnect with Kurenai-sensei, but she's so busy training her hopefuls that she's not even visiting the Kurama state since the preliminaries ended. Probably Sakura and Shino will thank her for all this dedication… after the cramps subside enough to allow them rational thinking again.

Neji trained with her, but was clearly still digesting their last talk and Shikamaru threw _looks_ her way every time they crossed paths, being obvious enough for his team to catch up and start mirroring him. Lee was on a training craze that put Naruto-kun into shame and Zabuza's group was busy getting ready for war. It was still too soon to put her plans about Gaara into motion too.

To top things up, she was getting nowhere with her new technique, feeling frustrated enough to consider shadow clone training herself, no matter how all the voices in her head cried at the idiocy of that idea.

Oh, to hell with all this! She'll go see Yakumo-chan and if she's too sick to pay her some attention she'll seriously contemplate to **[Henge]** herself adult and go on a drinking spree. Maybe she'll find Anko and see what happens if she tries flirting.

* * *

She meets Kiba on her way. Well, more like only a hurried dodge keeps Kiba from trampling over her. One would say the village rooftops were a safe pathway where a crash was unlikely , even in shinobi villages.

-"Eeep! My bad, Hinata, I wasn't looking."

-"No harm done, Kiba-kun." -She answers after checking her clothes and packs- "You must be in a hurry if you were that distracted."

-"Yeah, well…" -With a bit of a guilty expression that says everything, he lamely tries to explain- "Just going to help my mates train for the finals, guess I got carried away."

That earns him a knowing smile.

-"Is really nice of you to help Shino-san prepare for the finals."

-"Yes, Shino…" -Now he doesn't look 'a bit' guilty, eyes down and face flushed. Judging by the way he enjoys the show, Akamaru is well in the known- "I'll give him a hand tomorrow, swear."

-"Kiba-kun, there's no need to be embarrassed!" -She's trying really hard to not burst into laughter- "I'm sure Sakura-chan will be grateful for your help."

-"Wait, you aren't going to poke fun at me?"

-"Should I?" -Heavens help her, but keeping a straight face has never been so hard- "I'm sure Kiba-kun's intentions are pure."

-"Yeah, well… You better do! Because there's absolutely nothing going on between pinky and me, no matter what you hear around!"

-"She's training with Kurenai-sensei, right?" -She decides to give his old friend a break- "Are you heading to training ground 27?"

-"Yeah we…" -He stops, eyes suddenly distrusting- "How do you know that?"

Oops? Ground 27 was a bit of a special place for Team 8 back in her time, that was where they passed their genin team test together and their default meeting point. She shouldn't know about it.

-"Kurenai-sensei took care of me during our academy days," -There, smooth. And for once there's no sarcasm -"that's her favorite ground."

-"Oh, I didn't knew that! Maybe you can come have a drink with the team one of this days" -Kiba was never the suspicious kind anyway, her knowing their special place probably just rubbed him the wrong way- "Well, gotta bounce. See ya!"

It's good to see Kiba so full of energy. Since he's the muscle of his team, there's no way it didn't sting to be the only one not qualifying for the Finals. Hopefully that'll be a motivator and not a source of bitterness. So... Sakura and Kiba? Huh. The poor boy was never one to shirk from a challenge, but that was a fairly brutal challenge he was tackling this time.

* * *

-"Hinata-chan, finally!" -Yakumo was waiting for her at the manor gates- "You took _ages_ to visit!"

-"Standing and about again, Yakumo-chan?" -She does her best to hide her good mood with an exasperated sigh at her- "What does it take for you to actually rest in bed like you are supposed to?"

-"Oh, don't start with that! You'll need an army. I've done resting in bed for two lifetimes already. But come in, come in! We can have some tea before getting to business."

She's pulled into the garden and sat on a chair before she knows it. Used only to the traditional ways of her home or the strictly functional mission meals, she still feels a bit lost sitting in the high, wooden chairs around a small round table in the middle of the garden. The abundant use of the color white and a delicate parasol giving them shade reinforce the dreamlike appearance of a setting that seems straight out from a fairytale.

A couple of maids approach with round trays on their hands, the first one carries delicately-handled cups and a tall, slender teapot, all of them white porcelain. The second one brings a veritable tower of sweets, colourful bite-sized things, light as air and crunchy as heaven. Curiosity finally gets the better of her.

-"I never asked you about your teaset, didn't I?" -She asks, carefully imitating Yakumo's way of handling the cup- "It's so different from anything else I've seen..."

-"It's a family tradition so old no one really remembers where it came from." -She answers, swelling a bit with pride- "each piece is tailor-ordered to fit the general mood, and some of them can get quite pricy. If we weren't so proud of our traditions I'm sure some head before me would've rid of the most offending parties."

Considering the strange mix of contempt and amusement she's eyeing the teapot with, she's already had a chance to become an acquaintance with such parties.

-"That's how you rule your empire? Pilfering the clan riches from bed?" -Hinata can't help the tease, this girl's company is definitively a bad influence- "Talk about debauchery."

-"Oh, shush you!" -The tease gets deflected with an eyeroll- "It's not _that_ expensive. Just annoying to deal with and our clan isn't exactly as it's finest right now. It'll get better once I get them into money making."

-"Still toying with what casino idea?" -She sighs when Yakumo nods- "You know? If someone is dumb enough to put his money in a casino run by illusionists he deserves anything that happens to him."

They keep back and forth, throwing and deflecting taunts, parrying, counter attacking and dodging with an ease and cheer than makes Hinata forget her real age. When was the last time she could joke like that with someone? The old Hanabi could, once she emerged from the awkwardness of puberty, and probably she was the only one she's ever felt relaxed enough to playfully tease like this.

Good heavens, how she has missed it.

-"Well, enough talking about us" -Kurama abruptly ends the conversation. Nothing to do with how she was about to get overwhelmed, surely- "And let's talk about _us._ "

A mist forms around her head, solidifying in a baboon mask. They're alone, they've been for a while now, since the maids served the tea and left. The Kurama people know better than to bother her returned head when she's having an important social meeting.

-"Nue, you're a bad loser." -She pulls her own mask from a discreet containment seal tattooed on the underside of her wrist. How Kurama managed to come up with a seal capable of storing other seals, and so tiny at that, still fills her with admiration- "What do you have for me?"

-"Oh, you're gonna _love_ this, Tenko." -She makes for a wall that promptly turns into a passageway. Then, noticing her tension she eases her concerns- "Very few know this part of the manor, and even then have restricted access. It'll be just me and you and the merry friends in your head."

-"The Hyuuga Compound has a secret passageway not even the **[Byakugan]** can detect. Just like this one."

Nue seems to ponder on it for a while, but finally just shrugs.

-"Nah, most likely is a different thing. Can't imagine our clan doing _this_ for someone else. Heck I can't even imagine our clan allowing someone else to _know_ this is a thing. Self-preserving illusions, that's what you're seeing. No sealing involved, pure and simple genjutsu. Our most poetry-oriented experts liked to say we were deceiving the very reality with it."

That makes Tenko frown.

-"Deceiving reality? That sounds a lot like **[Izanagi].** "

-"If only…" -There's a clear wistful tone there- "We can make real illusions, with time and preparation, and a good deal of restrictions. But to instantly make or undo reality in any way and fashion? Losing an eye is a small price for it, no matter how much value the Uchiha puts on their beloved **[Sharingan].** "

-"There's an Uchiha in Team 7" -Tenko interjects with amusement- "Remember?"

-"And I'm sure he's a fine fighter," -Not that she felt offended, but Nue hasn't even noticed the slight- "But that's what the Uchiha are, fighters who just happen to hold powerful genjutsu. They lack the imagination to use those skills to the fullest. Now, **[Izanagi]** in the hands of a real illusion master… Let's just say a single use would be more than enough. And speaking of **[Sharingan]**..."

The arrive a wide chamber carved with seals from the bottoms up. Tenko knows very little of the art but, with some amusement, Kurama allows part of his own knowledge to seep into her mind. Perception alteration, time-space perception specifically. Piece that with the conversation they just had and…

-"Nue… did you, by any chance try to replicate **[Tsukuyomi]**?"

-"Ojii-san gave me a hand" -So that's what Kurama has been doing all this time away from her!- "Now let's get into the array so I can explain how it works."

As soon as they step in, reality warps. She's never experienced **[Tsukuyomi]** herself, but the feeling is certainly different from other genjutsu she knows. Instead of the disorientation sudden changes in perception usually cause, it's more like finally being able to focus, becoming aware of things that always were there.

Like the sound of waves and seagulls, and sand under her feet. She's in a huge beach that spread around an even huger tower-like building. Beyond the sand, sea as far as the eye can see. It's a beautiful place, if uselessly huge.

-"Welcome to your Hyakki Yagyou's resort, conference hall, training field and overall home away from home beyond space and time!" -Nue _twirls_ arms wide and she's definitively enjoying this too much- "I call it the Hyperbolic Time Villa!"

* * *

 **Since Naruto uses the shadow clone training earlier, I was toying with the idea of supplying Hinata's training in some way so she could reliably use it too and who doesn't know the concept of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Of course, it's not the real HTC, just an illusion, so it comes with a series of benefits and limitations. Those will be explained next chapter.**

 **I must admit the idea of using time-perception illusions to train isn't mine. I saw it first in the fic 'Chunin Exam Day', so appropriate credits and all that. I know it's a polemic fic, but I personally enjoyed it, bashing and all.**

 **So the Kurama clan has English-style tea parties… Or so I hope. I was once in a vintage tea party when I was living in Bristol and it looked pretty much like that, it also matches what a quick Google search can provide, so it's good enough for me. I wonder where the clan picked up this tradition...**


	32. Demons, dreams and full moons (1 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… In days like this, guys like me… stay indoors anyway ;)**

 **Anyway, before you guys start with this chapter I wanted to mention the next arc (about 6 chapters, right after the final round of the exam) is one I have my doubts about. There are important scenes, but they could probably fit in 1-2 chapters and you could then simply erase all the rest without the grand scheme of things changing much. I'm not sure what I'm trying to accomplish telling you guys, just figured it should be a useful piece of trivia.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Demons, dreams and full moons (1 of 2)**

* * *

Tenko takes in the scene, carefully checking her own sensations for inconsistencies. First it's with her natural senses, lifting a hand in front of her face, she wriggles her fingers, confirming there's no delay between tactile and visual sensations. She takes a couple of steps, the feeling of the sand grains against her bare feet matches the crunching sound of her steps... When did her clothes change to a swimsuit?

She glares at Nue. Now that she's noticed, it was painfully obvious, but Nue's own clothes had changed to a red bikini as soon as they entered the place, it's just there was better things to pay attention to at the moment. Nue just smiles unapologetically. What a girl like Nue can do with a feature like this is enough to send shivers up the spine of people like her. At least the black, backless one-piece she's wearing is acceptable. Acceptable for Tenko, that is, Hinata would die before being caught wearing it.

Next she activates her **[Byakugan]**. Everything fits, from her own flow of chakra (that she knows quite well, thank you), to the foundations of the building in front of her. Even the undercurrents of the water around them look perfectly believable. She tries **[Tenseigan]** too, just in case. But as expected it doesn't show anything new.

-"Incredible. Are we really inside an illusion or have you tricked me with a teleportation seal of some kind?"

-"Ahem! That incredulity hurts." -She covers her mask with the forearm, bending backwards in the epitome of dramatism - "The distortion is not as powerful as that of **[Tsukuyomi]** , I'm afraid. I would give an arm to know how they manage that crazy dilation without frying the brain of the victim in the process. A day here is half an hour outside, and then you should spend at least half an hour in your real body, too many time inside the resort causes the body to try and adapt to what it feels it's happening. We don't want premature aging, do we?"

-"Then the real body isn't' affected by what happens here?"

-"Hoping to make some biceps?" -She grimaces at the buff-Hinata that question makes her picture. Judging by Nue's smirk, it was intentional- "But no, physical changes simply don't work. You could probably study, once I figure out how to get books inside the illusion without having to memorize them first, but the place is intended to practice with chakra manipulation. Creating new jutsus and working on your proficiency with the ones already known are the main uses… well, besides being a gorgeous private beach where we all can talk and relax."

-"We all?"

-"You, me… whoever you ensnare next to your cause…"

-"Nue… I'm not trying to raise an army to take over the world or anything like that. You… know that, right?"

-"Yeah, you're trying to raise an army to save the love of your life, what's twice as romantic and probably ten times as dangerous, given the love of your life reached the status of demigod before kicking the bucket."

-"Naruto-kun didn't _kick the bucket_!"

-"Dear, you're mixing your personas."

-"You're just bitter because I was winning last argument." -Tenko crosses her arms with a pout, but Nue waves it away with a smile that very distinctly reads as 'Who remembers last time? '- "What happens with our bodies while we're here anyway?"

-"For now I've rigged the illusion protecting the seals so it also hides anyone using them. Piling complex illusions is never a good idea though, so it might get messy when our group grows. I'm working on a different way."

-"For the last time, there's not 'our group', and it most definitely won't 'grow'!"

-"Keep telling yourself that, how about we take a dip? The beach comes from Oji-san's memories. I've never seen the sea before and he wouldn't let me try it without you."

-"Yes" -That comment makes Tenko smile, forgetting all her frustrations. That sounds like the grumpy furry- "He does that."

* * *

Time to laugh and play with a friend, to train without the urgency of a tragedy breathing at your neck and to simply let the minutes waste away because you don't know what else to do with them. It's funny how little one requires to feel better.

Another week has passed and, even if Hinata can't escape her duties often enough, the time spent in the villa still makes it feel more like a handful of months. This has allowed her to work in her new jutsu without neglecting her regular training, and just last evening her efforts finally seemed to begin leading somewhere.

* * *

Perched on top of a giant carp in one of the Konoha rooftops, Gaara gazes at the full moon. Breathe in, breathe out... Don't think about the countless, oblivious presences resting peacefully all around. Don't think about the blood pounding, don't think about the soft breathings, don't think about their relaxed bodies covered by soft linen.

In spite of everything said about him, Gaara is a ninja of the Sand. That's who he is, as much as killing is what allows him to keep being. And Suna-nin obey their Kazekage. That's why he ignores the whispers from within, speaking of spilled blood and crushed bones. He ignores the detailed plans, the suggestions, the taunts, the dares. The attempts at negotiation, the begs and the threats.

He won't go in a killing spree now, there's a plan to follow. No matter how tempted he feels, how the envy towards this clueless sheep gnaws at him. The monster inside won't be sated today.

-"Don't you ever sleep, Gaara-chan?"

Surprise, frustration, rage. How did she get so close undetected? His head turns towards the voice, more on instinct than true intention. Eyes quickly darting around for possible attackers before focusing on the masked and glowing woman in front of him. He studies her for a moment, fighting a blush of embarrassment. Those primal emotions weren't his.

-"A clone."

He declares finally, going back to studying the moon.

-"Come on, has Uchiha-speak really spread all the way to Sand?" -The way the clone waves around in frustration makes him feel annoyed. Isn't it enough to hold down the demon within he has to put up with jesters too?- "And of course is a clone, I'm not about to show myself in front of your babysitter."

So sensei is watching him? Hardly a surprise, the Kazekage doesn't trust his self-restraint after all. Not that sensei would be able to do anything if he were to lose it, but he won't so it's a moot point. Still he doesn't answer the clone, there isn't any reason to.

-"Now you ignore me? That's no way to treat your big sister~"

That catches his attention, in the morbid way an outlandish statement spewed with total conviction does in spite of your better judgement. Big sister? Somehow the masked figure doesn't seem older than himself and certainly she couldn't be Temari.

-"My name is Tenko, Ichibi-no-Tenko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaara-chan."

-" _Kill, Kill, KILL!_ "

The hysteric voice sounds from within, claiming compliance with a violence that catches him unaware, and his sand is slithering towards the clone before he can even register it. But he grits his teeth and stops it. It's a simple clone, no point in attacking it. And what she said is… interesting.

Tentatively, he utters one of his favorite intimidation lines.

-"'He' is really agitated"

-"Shukaku-kun always liked to play the crazy monster. I wouldn't take everything he does at face value."

 _-"Kill, there can only be one. Imposer. Kill, KILLL!"_

-"Really Shukaku-kun? That sounds suspiciously like you believe your own bullshit."

His head throbs violently and suddenly he doesn't care anymore. He raises a hand, commanding all the sand that has been slowly crawling up to the clone to quickly envelop it, crushing with all its force. He feels no resistance, but the clone is nowhere to be seen when the sand retreats either. Instead, he feels a presence and a distant laughter. The real body isn't far away. Feeling only burning hate and the urge to kill, he vanishes from the rooftop.

Moments later, he lands in what seems like a training ground with a snarl. He barely registers the scenery. In front of him, a teasing smile in her lips, stands her. He won't have any of that. Too many shinobi think themselves invincible, until they feel the cold sand around their necks. The overwhelming anger demands a quick and gory resolution, so he commands Mother forward.

Mother grabs, Mother claims and Mother crushes. There's an ethereal laugh, came from nowhere, and a feeling of wrongness. Mother retreats, revealing a flattened kemari ball inside. **[Replacement]**. There's a flash right at the corner of his eye and Mother rises protectively, blocking a fist that glows blue.

-"So that's the famous **[Shield of Sand]**..." -She doesn't retreat, and there's something in her gaze that makes Gaara hesitate in attacking- "Somewhat decent protection, if a bit slow. But I guess the automated activation makes up for that."

-" _Kill, KILL, KILL!_ "

The monster within urges again, snapping him out of the daze. With a curt gesture he sends Mother against the woman again. Mother grabs again, Mother claims again and… **[Replacement]** again, a teddy bear gets crushed. With that unnerving laugh coming from nowhere again.

-"I hear you kill to confirm your existence, Gaara-chan. Isn't that a bit lonely?"

He doesn't need to answer.

-" _KILL_ "

Urges the monster.

-"Killing makes me alive" -He answers, in spite of everything- "I need nothing more."

-"Oh, I severely doubt that. Maybe you can survive like that, but kid? That is not living."

-"What would you know of me and my pain?" -In spite of the turmoil inside, his voice is calm as always, a lifetime of holding back a monster does that- "Die for me and confirm my existence. Mother claims your blood!"

The third time Mother reaches, she gets repelled by a tail-shaped chakra construct with enough force to disperse the sand grains.

-"'Mother'... 'Him'..." -The woman takes a couple of steps towards him. It's not enough to scare him, but the display of ease and composure dealing with him certainly makes him wary- "Is there any space left for 'Gaara' in that little head of yours?"

Those words hit too close to home. The hysteric voice claiming for blood and killing fades into the background as he makes to-

A lilac flash, a violent vertigo and a sudden spike of pain. His throat hurts and everythings has been so fast it takes a moment to register his **[Sand Armor]** crumbling under the grip of a hand on his neck. Far, far away, at the other side of the training ground, Mother tries to return to his side and protect him. When was she launched so far away?

… No. Mother didn't move. He is the one who was pushed away. Still confused, his eyes lock onto the fox mask worn by the woman, and the flower-patterned irises gazing from inside.

-"No wonder you need to constantly reaffirm your existence." -Her expression softens behind the mask- "You are wounded, Gaara-chan, and maybe you'll never heal. But tell me, how does it feel being the one about to die?"

-"Die?"

-"To prove my own existence I only need to strengthen my grip a little bit~"

-"No, I cannot die, I will not die!" -His eyes turn yellow and black, as 'He' takes over, the woman tsks- "YOU DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The woman jumps away, a bit tenser, maybe her smile slightly thinner, but still composed. For the first time, Gaara sees her forming seals and he can only sneer at the futility of the attempt. from the back row seat now that the monster is in control. Maybe he's failed his mission, but Konoha will be ruins before the sun rises.

-" **[Koton - Kitsune no Yomeiri (Fox Release - Fox's Weddings)** ]"

A fine drizzle covers the grounds, apparently coming from nowhere and washing away the sand with unnatural ease. To his surprise, the drops seem physically painful to 'Him', each hit making the chakra weaving waver and pulling out screams of pain. After a brief struggle, 'He' seems to give up, retreating to within and surrendering control back.

-"Why things never ever go according to plan?" -The woman stomps the floor in frustration before sending a wink his way- "I hoped to talk to you a bit more, Gaara-chan. Maybe another day~"

-"Wait!" -She stops and tilts her head questioningly. He isn't too sure why he called out to her, and the silence stretches uncomfortably before he finally finds his words- "What… what did you want?"

-"It's a bit embarrassing when you ask like that but I guess… I was trying to make a point?"

-"Make a point?"

-"Big sisters are strong!"

-"What?"

-"We'll talk again, next time be sure to behave properly, Gaara-chan!"

With that, she vanishes, leaving him a completely loss for words. What was that about? And why was 'Him' so worked up? If there's really a next time, there might be some merit into listening to that strong and fearless woman.

-"Big sister, huh?"

* * *

 **My, my… It's me or Tenko is beings specially random and whimsy tonight? I'd recommend waiting for next chapter before making uncomfortable questions, Hinata usually gets introspective after Tenko's sorties and most of the possible doubts readers should be solved there.**

 **On another note, before someone pounces on me about it, Koton is as real as Gensogakure. That is, comes from Tenko's bullshit pocket. Kitsune no Yomeiri is a chakra disruption technique that uses water as a medium, making use of both Water and Yin releases. Not a bloodline, it doesn't mix the natures, just employ both. About its effectivity against Shukaku… introspection comes next chapter.**


	33. Demons, dreams and full moons (2 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I want to thank everyone for following my story so far and my reviewers for their kind words. There was a particularly amusing one last chapter that put a stupid smile on my face for a good while.**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Demons, dreams and full moons (2 of 2)**

* * *

Baki can't help a feeling of admiration for his opponent. When his target finally gave up fleeing and stood to fight, it was the figure of the sickly referee from the preliminaries that greeted him sword in hand. Chasing down an illness-ridden prey shouldn't have taken this long, home field advantage or not. Much less giving him _trouble_ in combat.

At least it's done now. As expected, his kenjutsu lacks the strength for solid blows and that's why he relies in speed and misdirection.

-"You should've aimed at my neck" -He announces, trapping the sword against his shoulder and readying his own attack- "A shame you won't have the chance to learn from this fight."

But a spike of killing intent flares the second he's about to deliver his coup de grace and, unsure what he's facing, what should be a clear kill becomes a messy job. He turns around right in time to see a masked woman clad in a blue glow charging at him.

-" **[Koton: Inari Koshi (Fox Release: Fox Messengers of Inari)** "

A pair of ghostly fox heads surge from her fists, racing towards him. His first instinct is to use his wind blade to repel them but he thinks better and dodges instead. Unknown chakra constructs are always nasty business.

-"Now, that looked incredibly similar to the Hyuuga's **[Twin Roaring Lions]** " -He carefully weighs his options while talking. There's no mention whatsoever to this woman on their intel, neither is she wearing any recognisable uniform. A Leaf trump card? But it's a bit odd a sanctioned force isn't using forehead protectors inside the Village walls- "I didn't knew there were such talented gentle fist users outside that clan."

The woman stops at that for a moment, sending an unreadable gaze. Then she smiles and shrugs.

-"Sure, let's go with that."

Something different, then. Maybe related to the blue glow around her...? Now that she's relaxed, he notices the glow seems to… boil. It looks painful, but exchanging power for pain was far too usual in the shinobi world. He then eyes the downed jounin, he's still alive, but his breath is erratic and he's losing a lot of blood. With his constitution there's probably not much difference, and he doesn't want to try his luck against an unknown. Eyes back to the standing opponent, he catches the last hand seals of some jutsu he didn't quite catch. Cursing, he jumps away.

-" **[Koton - Kitsunebi no jutsu (Fox Release - Foxfire Technique)]** "

Suddenly the sky is aflame with floating spheres of blue fire, slowly closing on him and… the body of the other man. He jumps away again, eyeing the woman with an arched brow.

-"The sword is keyed to his blood, you know? I'll have to work fast if I want to claim it before he kicks the bucket. Now, I suggest you leave here before ANBU catches up, unless you want to fight for the spoils…" -She smiles invitingly, and he doesn't take a second to leave. He still catches some words before disappearing into the night- "No, I thought not… Wow, look how it _shines_! Not bad for a side job!"

There'll be time to gather intel on the masked woman. For now she _really_ doesn't behave like any kind of Leaf shinobi would, so he'll avoid useless fights. His job is done, and this woman looks more trouble than she's worth.

* * *

For some reason, Zabuza can't sleep that night. There's something in the air that keeps him tense and paranoid, something that reminds him of the days before his failed coup attempt. So instead he watches the full moon and thinks about Tenko's promises.

There's a soft sound behind him, and he's already reaching for his sword when he recognises the presence. Ichibi-no-Tenko in the flesh? When was the last time he had the pleasure? His hand doesn't relax. This is still irregular and maybe there's a reason he feels so jumpy after all. His instincts rarely fail him.

-"Do demons dream of burning sheep, Zabuza-kun?"

He has to hold back a snort at the random question, because he doesn't snort unless is to show disdain to an enemy. But really, who does what now?

-"At least you're not an imposer, Tenko- _sama_. Still doesn't explain why you're here."

-"Geez, relax a bit before you cramp somewhere. I was in the area, and in the mood."

-"There's just something in the air" -He agrees after a long silence- "Reminds me of the good times."

-"Of plottings and killings?"

-"And revolution."

-"Today the killers are restless, getting their little plots in place. But this revolution will fail too, spectacularly" -Her lips curve in a ferocious smirk- "I'll make sure of that."

-"For your ambition? I'm only following you because our dreams match" -Where did that come from? Apparently the night is making emotional, it's not like him to get drowned on feelings and run his mouth like that. But it's a bit late to just shut up, so he strengthens his grip on Kubikiribocho handle instead- "If you intend to go back on your word…"

-"Your dream isn't peace, right Zabuza-kun?" -Tenko counters with a sigh, turning her gaze away from the moon to study the stars. She doesn't look too impressed- "No… there wouldn't be a place for a distorted man like you in a world of peace, and you are too smart to not realize it. If I had to guess, your dreams is..."

-"Some things are better left unsaid, vixen." -He grunts- "But in any case, I can't afford to die before making sure of some things."

-"You can be honest with me, Zabuza-kun, it'll feel better. If nothing else, do it because I've got you all figured out already anyway, there's no point in trying to hide anything."

That's a bluff if he's ever heard one. But there's nothing left to lose in trusting her. Before he knew it, he was putting all his eggs in the same basket. A basket kept by a fox, of all things.

-"Haku… would be lost without me. Take care of her for me, will you?"

-"As your tool? Or as your child?"

-"Some things are better left unsaid, vixen."

He's getting emotional, not stupid. There's no way he's answering that question.

* * *

By the time Hinata finally puts away the fox mask and returns to her room, the sweat is long cold on her clothes, but the adrenaline still runs high. It's simply been one thing after another and now she's feeling cold and small, and it's too late to take a bath without the servants _arching brows_. She'll have to settle for wiping the sweat and getting into her warm, warm futon.

-" _Interesting night, eh brat?_ "

 _-"I don't want to talk about it."_

-" _We did learn a lot, eh brat?_ "

She had been taking off her clothes, and that comment forces her to breathe in a shudder. Reaching out to grab the towel first requires to brave the urge of hugging her knees and curl into a ball.

 _-"Gaara and Shukaku are way scarier in person, that's for sure."_

 _-"You had it under control, as always. Honestly I can't understand why you keep worrying like that."_

 _-"Well, nothing seemed to work! Gaara was even more violent than expected and he refused to listen a single word!"_

 _-"Don't you think maybe you might've been pushing a teeny little bit too hard? That death threat sounded overkill even for you."_

 _-"Hey, Gaara is really smart under all that crazy, you know? I had to keep him on his toes and with the speed things were escalating, it was that or start flirting. At least I finally got a reaction, all that calm and stoic gig of him was really getting to my nerves."_

 _-"Nah, he's just hard to read. Remember that it was hard to tell what he was thinking even after stopping being a psychotic murder, but I promise you got to him."_

 _-"I sure hope so, because I have no idea what I'll do next time if he goes straight to the throat. I can't keep toys ready for_ _ **[Substitution]**_ _every time I meet him and everything will be ruined if he notices I don't have everything under control. That's without getting with Shukaku."_ -The friction from the towel brings some much-welcome warmth, but the recollection of those monstrous irises freezes her hand- " _Did I ever mention how glad am I you're on my side? Enough unreasonable monsters to fight against already._ "

-" _Oho? Finally some appreciation?"_

 _-"Don't get me started," -She replies, reaching for her nightgown- "Thank Heavens_ _**[Kitsune no Yomeiri (Fox's wedding)]**_ _worked."_

The explosion of laughter that observation causes freezes her on her tracks.

 _-"Wait, you thought that you… No wait, really? I mean… to stop a bijuu with a drizzle? Seriously? Buahahahaha!"_

 _-"Well, I'm glad you're having such a good time, Kurama-sama." -_ It's not fun to get laughed on like that, much less about something you actually felt proud of- " _I guess it was my misconception then._ "

She quickly proceeds to get dressed and into the futon with an indignant huff.

 _-"What bug bit yo-... Oh, crap. Your story with your shitty father ridiculing your efforts… " -_ Father is not shitty, he's just awkward on his encouragement. Not like a big jerk like Kurama could tell the difference- " _Look, my bad, alright? That was insensitive of me, and it's not like your jutsu was useless either. I was just poking fun."_

She just turns around, not in the mood for bartering anymore.

-" _Come on brat, I said I'm sorry!_ "

That sounds… kinda honest. But Hinata is still mad, so she bits her lip and pumps her cheeks stubbornly.

-" _Oh,_ FINE!" -She can picture the fox's eye roll, but she remains silent- " _Taking into consideration you caught him trying to manifest and not in a fully formed body, that water is Shukaku's natural enemy and he's the weakest of us all, maybe,_ just maybe _, you could've been fine by yourself. I still let out a bit of my chakra, so he knew who he was messing with._ "

Silence.

 _-"Brat? I'm not gonna beg."_

More silence

 _-"I'm serious brat, I've apologized and that's the best you're gonna get, so stop it and talk to me."_

 _-"Is that supposed to be an apology?"_

 _-"Is the best I can do, take it or leave it"_

-" _I'm tempted to leave it."_

 _-"Come on, brat! You're the understanding and kind girl here! Cut me some slack!"_

 _-"Flattery will take you nowhere."_

 _-"I wasn't trying to…"_ -He stops his panicked excuses, suddenly suspicious- " _Was that… a snort?"_

 _-"I'm neither confirming nor denying that."_

 _-"Well, that wasn't funny brat, you had me worried there."_

 _-"As you should, what you did wasn't terribly nice. But apology accepted, I guess." -_ She turns around again to gaze through the window- " _What do you think about Baki? I wasn't planning to reveal the other two Koton techniques so soon, but he was scary."_

-" _Nah, that was a good call, brat. That guy smelled like countless battlefields and nerves of steel. It always pays to take his kind seriously. Heck you saw what he did to the sword kid, and he's supposed to be pretty strong."_

 _-"Special jounin, in spite of his condition. I wonder how far he would've reached if he was healthy."_

 _-"Hey, it's not like he kicked the bucket! I'm sure the med-nin from the hospital will be able to patch him up. I'm more fascinated about the bullshit you spewed this time. A blood-keyed sword? What would the key be for anyway?"_

 _-"I guess that 'spewing bullshit' as you put it is becoming part of Tenko. I needed an excuse to keep him alive that didn't link me to the village, I think I did a good job."_

 _-"Meh, all things considered… what do you plan doing with the sword anyway? It's not like you can give it back without the whole masquerade crumbling."_

 _-"I got no plans yet. Hopefully I'll manage to return it under the excuse of a transaction. It would feel bad taking payment for saving fellow Konoha-nin."_

Kurama doesn't take the opening to throw another insidious remark, so Hinata assumes the conversation is over and gets herself comfortable for the night. Of course, when she's about to fall asleep...

 _-"Brat?"_

 _-"Yes, Kurama-san?"_

 _-"Those weren't the things you learned today I was trying to bring up…"_

 _-"Kurama, it's been a long day and I'm feeling really tired, can't this conversation wait?"_

 _-"I think we should talk about this right now, brat…"_

 _-"You mean the conversation with Zabuza? What he left unsaid, I guess."_ -She breathes in wondering how to phrase her thoughts, Zabuza's story is a sad one. With the atrocities he's committed, maybe he doesn't deserve anything better, but one can only wonder. Facts and intentions tend to not go hand in hand in spite of our best efforts. What's one to base judgement in?- " _He's a fighting machine born into bloodshed, who thrived in conflict and knows of nothing else. For him, peace is an ideal to fight for, but it's also a world where he would never be able to survive. He would slowly waste away, or worse yet, end up betraying his ideals and becoming the seed for the next conflict."_

 _-"That's why you said his dream isn't peace?"_

 _-"Yes, I'm afraid… his dream is to die fighting for it. He's just looking for a good stage to go with pride. "_

 _-"That's nice and all… very philosophic. I'm sure you humans get high with that short of thoughts but… that wasn't what I was meaning either."_

 _-"Then?"_ -She knows she's trapped, but that doesn't keep her for a last ditch effort of changing the subject- " _There was nothing else worth mentioning, why don't we focus on tomorrow instead? Naruto-kun promised to show me 'something cool'."_

 _-"I seem to remember someone getting annoyed by my chuckles. Well… I'm pretty sure you figured out already. You're not Naruto after all."_

 _-"Oh, fine! I can't believe Haku-san is really a girl! Happy now?"_ -She tries to cross her arms and huff, but the effect gets ruined when one is covered with blankets- " _I messed up her disguise trying to disguise her!"_

 _-"At least now you know what it was I found so funny!"_

 _-"I hate you."_

 _-"I love you too."_

* * *

 **Yup, this is a fem!Haku after all, and it's so just because shits and jiggles. If you guys go back on the story, you can see that Kurama ALWAYS chuckles after Hinata uses a masculine pronoun for Haku, it always happens (or as close as it's humanly possible, maybe I missed it somewhere) and it's ALWAYS a chuckle, never a snort, a cackle or a guffaw. That was my way of giving you guys a hint, I wonder if someone caught it?**

 **Honestly, I had no need whatsoever of making her female, besides finding it amusing, nor have personally anything against traps (Heck, Astolfo from the Fate series is one of my favorite characters). But I can promise you guys there's already something in the making that will be more interesting like this.**

 **As already stated last chapter, 'Koton' is pure bullshit. The [Messengers of Inari] are just a modified [Twin Lion Fists] and she was caught flat-footed when Baki recognised the technique. It's a Hyuuga Hiden after all, it's not supposed to be well-known. [Foxfire technique] is a specially surprising technique, but since this time it was used for intimidating purposes only there was no chance to get into specifics. Maybe next time.**


	34. Kuchiyose and Boiled Toads

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I got a very interesting guest review last chapter raising two important points. Both of them intentional rather than accidental, but obviously I've not been making a good job at presenting them, since I need to explain them in an A/N:**

 **-Hinata knowingly gets herself into too much trouble and there's no point on that. After the near-breakdown she had before befriending Yakumo, she's now conscious of the problem, that's why she herself realizes when she's doing it. And yet, she can't stop. That's realistic as far as I'm concerned. Knowing you're obsessing about something isn't necessarily enough to stop doing so.**

 **I don't like how in so many stories a single incident changes a person's way of thinking and acting. It simply doesn't work that way. One needs time and effort to uproot tendencies and it's way too easy to fall back into bad habits. If we talk about something Hinata has issues to begin with (Her own feelings that nothing she does will ever be enough) it gets even worse. We're talking about a character flaw here, those don't simply go away with a stern talking.**

 **-Hinata's way of handling Gaara is unnecessary and ineffective, she should leave it to Naruto. Yeah, I'm not talking my plans for this as the finals are not done yet, but I can point out some my thoughts on the matter.**

 **First is how that 'only Naruto understands him' issue feels like a bit of a stretch to me. I see how Naruto can relate to him, but the other way around is a bit harder. Naruto wasn't betrayed by the ones he loved and trusted or constantly tried to get assassinated by his father. His bijuu seal worked properly too. If I was Gaara and Naruto came to me claiming he understood I would be pretty pissed off. In my opinion, seeing how Naruto went from scaredy-cat during the hospital incident to try and bite him to death while protecting the village was what left an impression on Gaara about important people.**

 **Also, and this is kinda important, Hinata is planning to prevent the operation Crush the Leaf for ever happening. If she gets her way Gaara will never face Naruto and he'll be sent back to Sand still hurting. That's kind of Hinata's responsibility.**

 **On a totally different matter, I watched the Sakuyanata Rikudo Mode video. I can honestly say it left me speechless…**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Kuchiyose and Boiled Toads**

* * *

The next morning, Haku's soft prodding wakes her up. It's the first time in what feels like years her eyes didn't open by themselves with the first light of dawn. She asks for space raising a hand between her bodyguard and her and tries to get out of the futon, but her body refuses. She feels comfy and sleepy and all her instincts urge her to turn around and ignore the world.

So she does so before her treacherous brain can remember she doesn't do that anymore, and it feels divine. Just the right amount of warmth to be comfortable, thoughts slow enough to disappear before they're fully formed. The true bliss of sleeping late doesn't come from the sleeping itself. It's this moments of absolute comfort where your body and instinct bribe your mind into remaining in bed with warm and fuzzy feelings.

-"Hinata-sama, it's time to wake up."

Haku has knelt right beside her, and is extending an arm to shake her again. But his positioning is poor ('her positioning', the correction comes from a tiny and lucid part of her brain that seems to work properly in spite of everything). As soon as the hand touches the covers, she springs like a flytrap in a flurry of movement that ends with both of them inside the futon.

-"Hinata-sama?" -She ignores the scandalized protests of her bodyguard, focusing instead in how cool her skin feels- "Please unhand me, your really should get ready for the day!"

-"Let's just stay like this for a while" -Voice comes out, soft and slow- "please?"

Haku tries to protest again, but her position is really unfavorable. A slight squeeze on Hinata's part has her smothered against her chest. Apparently accepting defeat, she stops struggling. It'll just be five more minutes anyway, she can't be worrying Father and Hanabi again.

The door slams open, but Hinata is neither positioned to see who's to blame nor willing to move. Activating **[Byakugan]** doesn't even cross her mind. The flow of chakra tends to sharpen her thoughts anyway, and she's unwilling to feel that right now. Soft and fluffy is enough. Fortunately, Haku has wriggled her way out just enough to have a clear view of the door and sees who's there.

-"Hanabi-sama! This isn't what it looks like!"

And what does it look like anyway? Maybe she'll try to figure it out… later.

-"Hanabi..." -She says instead, dragging the word a bit more than necessary- "It's warm and cool and fluffy, Wanna join?"

…

That day they all arrive training late and terribly disheveled, but the sisters display the widest smiles anyone in the compound has seen in a long time, while the bodyguard struggles to keep her blush under control.

Mornings like this are good from time to time, Hinata reflects, and after last night she deserved it. Also she's finally noticed Hanabi is back to normal. She couldn't really pinpoint when it happened, but whatever spurred the rebellious episode is apparently forgotten.

She pauses to have some water and notices the appraising look Father throws her way. Since coming clear with him, her training has involved a lot more physical conditioning. Now that she can explain her out of place knowledge and technique there's no reason to spend so much time in the delicate maneuvers she's already mastered. Yakumo's Villa is more convenient for refreshing her forms and investigating new jutsu anyway, but she can only strengthen her body in the real world.

* * *

All in all, it's with high spirits she grabs her thermos and bag of pastries to meet Naruto-kun for the morning. He had promised to show her something cool today, and she wonders how Jiraiya has taken advantage of Naruto's **[Uzumaki Shadow Training]** and the extra time with him. Sending female branch members to use the public onsens is a low blow, but keeps Jiraiya away and everything goes in love and war.

All her cheer fades when she reaches the ruined training field where he usually trains. She likes to think of it as 'their grove' since nobody else ever pays it any attention. Today though, it looks as empty and desolate as any other abandoned plot. Naruto-kun isn't there.

-" _Kurama," -_ **[Byakugan]** already active, she prays for the fox being with her and not plotting with Yakumo again _\- "where's Naruto-kun?_ "

-" _Hm?_ " -Oh, thank Heavens!- " _He's still in the Village, about halfway to the wall up North._ "

Her stomach churns at that and she takes to the threes, rushing ahead. Halfway to the wall up North is the hospital, and she's not about to leave Naruto alone there. As she rushes forward, she racks her brains trying to remember any event during this time that could've hit Naruto-kun this time around.

Did any of Orochimaru's agents in the village attack him? No, that makes no sense, for all the ninja world as a whole made a big deal about jinchuuriki, Orochimaru never gave a passing glance at Naruto-kun. Gaara was supposed to kill one of the Oto-nin yesterday. Maybe he felt frustrated and tried to take it on him? Unlikely, during the day he was bound to be under vigilance, and Jiraiya… where the heck has Jiraiya?

 _-"He's close the hospital"_ -She sighs in relief- " _I think there's a public bath there?"_

Forget about relief. Hinata pushes extra chakra to her feet, picking the pace and leaving small crater-like marks in the branches she steps on. She finally leaves the trees, landing on the rooftop of the hospital. She stops to catch her breath, trying to decide between civilly asking for him on the reception desk or simply finding the window of his room and going ahead.

 _-"Hold your horses and wait a moment, brat. Can you check the yard for me real quick?"_

She doesn't know what could possibly be interesting on the yard, but if Kurama wanted 'real quick' she's in the perfect state of mind. She **[Byakugan]** s into the field, inspecting it as quickly as her brain can register details. And then…

-"There are some huge marks, as if a giant beast landed there recently."

-" _Figured it might be something like that, it explains the toad smell. It's earlier than last time too, looks like your training advice worked._ "

Hinata is still a bit harried, so putting two and two together takes a bit longer than usual.

-"Toads? Then he's finally mastered the **[Kuchiyose]**? But what does that have to do with him being hospitalized?"

-" _Well, I wouldn't say 'mastered'... but seriously, the brat didn't tell you this tale?_ " -Hinata's frown is all the answer Kurama needs- " _To help him unlock my chakra, the toad pervert made him waste all his own and then pushed him off a cliff. Then Naruto summoned Gamabunta in a panic and earned his respect before passing out from chakra exhaustion. I'm assuming things were more or less the same this time around._ "

If Kurama was expecting a reaction, he's sorely disappointed. Hinata doesn't say anything, muscles relaxing as the scare passes. Then she smiles.

 _-"Brat?"_

-"My oh, my… so that's how Jiraiya-sama teacher his pupils? I might have some _words_ to share with him." -She then remembers Naruto-kun is still in a hospital bed and hurriedly puts 'boiling up Jiraiya in a pot made from his own skin' second on her mental list- "But first things first, let's see if we can't find a fruit basket for a convalescent patient."

Turns out a smile and asking politely is often all you need, be it for interrogating ANBU or convincing civilian shopkeepers to open their business an hour earlier. Whoever said good manners are out of date doesn't know the kind people in Konoha.

* * *

Naruto lies in bed, for once not bubbling with barely contained excitement. His head hurts, his body can't muster any strength and he feels as if all his veins burned down. Yes, he's had better days, but even all that is not enough to dampen the feeling of achievement and excitement, he's done it!

It turns out Kabuto works as a nurse to help his father and he stopped by earlier, sounding conveniently impressed when he excitedly told him about his training, even if he didn't seem to believe he had managed to summon Boss Toad. For some reason his condescending and non-confrontational smile had pissed him off and he almost told him about the damn fox before remembering it was a secret he hadn't even told Hinata-chan about.

Now, thinking that does put a damper to his enthusiasm. Sighing, he takes a look out the window. He really should tell her about the damn fox, shouldn't him? He wasn't stupid, Kakashi-sensei had to know already, but the old man's law said only he could tell about the demon to people who didn't knew yet, and his team deserved to know about it.

After all, he could really pack a punch when he was using the red chakra and that was something to take into account for planning. If nothing else, he thought with a darkening mood, they should know to run away if the damn fox ever manages to take him over.

No, that isn't like him! He shakes his head in an attempt to vanish the gloom and earning a sharpened headache for his efforts. Grumbling about stupid foxes not doing their work, he firmly resolves to told Hinata-chan and even the bastard next time he meets them, even if that means scaring the hell out of them and being alone again.

Yes, he's resolved. Right is right, no matter how much he'll miss the way the team is now once they start shunning him like the rest of the village, or those delicious breakfasts with Hinata-chan during…

-"Ah!" -He jumps out of bed, completely ignoring his headache in the sudden panic- "I missed today's breakfast with Hinata-chan!"

A soft, very, very soft chuckle sounds behind him, feeling him with anticipation as he turns towards the door. There she is, mirth in her eyes and not looking mad on the slightest. Her hair's a mess and her face looks several tones redder than usual, but she still manages to pull off that elegant air.

-"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I heard what happened from the doctors. But they said nothing about dieting" -She raises a fruit basket- "Care to accompany me?"

Naruto's stomach growls, reminding him he's had nothing but IV feeding since he woke up in hospital. Not that he would've refused anyway. They both eat the fruit in silence. That's not as strange as he would've thought before knowing Hinata-chan better, she had this peaceful aura around that made silences with her really comfortable, even if he usually tried to fill them out of reflex anyway.

Today though, the silence was a bit uncomfortable. His recent resolve to come out clear with the 'fox problem' still fresh on his mind but incapable of finding a way to bring it up, he studies Hinata-chan instead. It's fascinating how she manages to peel even the juiciest of fruits without getting her hands stained. He on the other side, the only way he has to not make a mess is to putting the fruit whole in his mouth and then spitting the seed, but that's hardly dignified.

-"Say, Naruto-kun…" -She's fiddling with her indexes and that makes Naruto's heart throb. It's been awhile since she last did that and he'd never noticed how cute it looks- "The doctors wouldn't tell me why you were hospitalized…"

-"Oh?" -He takes a moment to focus on the question- "Ah, that! Listen here, Hinata-chan! I was doing special training with ero-sennin but it wasn't going well, even with the **[Uzumaki Shadow Training]** , then he pushed me off a cliff and I summoned the Boss Toad!"

Hinata-chan blinks a couple of times at the word barrage.

-"Then… what?"

-"Then I summoned the Boss Toad!"

-"No, Naruto-kun. Before that."

Naruto has been too excited to properly pay attention but, now that he looks closer, Hinata-chan's expression has taken a dangerous glint during his explanation. Unsure of what's wrong, he gives a tentative answer.

-"The training wasn't going well" -He gulps, wondering if she'll berate him for being incapable of training even with the amazing trick she'd taught him- "Even with the **[Uzumaki...]** "

-"No, Naruto-kun, not that."

-"Uh? Well, Ero-sennin pushed me off a cliff…"

Naruto lets his voice trail away, considering if he should be getting angry at the jerk or feeling grateful for how it all had turned out. Instead, the sound of something creaking draws his gaze to the wicker fruit basket still on Hinata-chan's hands and how it's being slowly crushed, apparently without her noticing.

-"Erm… Hinata… chan?"

-"It's been really nice being with you, Naruto-kun" -She interrupts him, creepily bright all of a sudden- "But I have some other compromises I must see to today. I hope you'll be discharged soon!"

With that, she leaves the room, and some deep instinct within Naruto he doesn't understand very well makes him feel glad he's not ero-sennin.

-"Ah! I didn't tell her about the damn fox!"

* * *

Say what you want about him, Jiraiya of the sannin wasn't even a fraction as dumb as he played to be, so there was no way he would miss the mass of killing intent going towards him. When a clear face framed by dark hair finally came into view from behind a wooden wall, he didn't fail to peg him to a file and a name.

Elegant and composed, but still too young for him to call her anything more than 'cute'. What was doing the Hyuuga Heiress there, so obviously aggravated by him? Maybe she'd heard from his recent skirmishes with some branch member women? It was not his fault they were in the public baths so often! What were those stick-in-the ass ladies doing in such places in the first place? Didn't the Hyuuga Compound have it's own baths? Maybe the Main branch was hogging them or something?

In any case, Jiraiya figured he was about to learn about it. Inside his mind, he was already planning out how the encounter might go and how to play dumb all the way through it. Probably the little girl would start demanding his attention, or at least asking what he was doing, crouched in hiding in front of a hot spring. He'd probably start by ignoring her only turning around after she had raised the voice high enough to be heard inside, and demand compensation for her ruining his information gathering.

Yes, Jiraiya of the Sannin wasn't an idiot. He knew the Hyuuga and their ways and, even if he didn't really believe them, was willing to plan around what he'd heard about the current Heiress being a meek girl in spite of what he was seeing with the corner of his eye.

What he wasn't planning for, was for the girl to reach right behind him and unceremoniously kick him into the pond without a single word. He makes a split decision, playing along and sinking in, only to panic when the water seemed to solidify around him. The girl knew **[Water Prison]**? Granted, it's not a very well made one, but he'll have to drops his facade and take this seriously if she does anything else, like…

-" **[Katon - ]** "

But then her chakra spikes and seemingly goes haywire and the techniques collapse. No panic gets reflected on her expression though and, as he gets over the scare and back into his role, coughing and wheezing and hiding how he's not losing sights of her, she simply bows. A slight bending forwards of her back without breaking eye contacts. In other words, a very polite way of saying 'you amount to a fly's shit to me'. He's now sure they aren't in the same page but sure is interested in figuring her out.

-"Jiraiya-sama, I would say it's a pleasure to finally make an acquaintance, Naruto-kun has been telling me you were taking good care of him" -Past sense. She's using past sense and is pissed as hell and it has to be about the Kuchiyose training even if he doesn't know why she cares…. Then he remembers the brat talking about her teammate Hinata-chan and he really should've connected the dots or at least paid sensei a visit to at check out his godson's team before training him. But on the other hand, the Hyuuga princess, nothing less! Nobody could blame him for not making the connection. Damn, way to go brat!- "I would like to thank you for your continued care."

In other words 'You better don't pull any other funny shit if you know what's good for you'. All very polite, of course, but not an iota less scary.

With that, she turns away to leave. Yes, Jiraiya isn't even a fraction of the idiot he acts as, not that it means he can't feel like one from time to time. As the cute and terrifying girl leaves the place with elegant steps he can't, for his life's worth, tell if that stunt with the **[Water Prison]** and the fire technique had really gone out of her control or was a well executed threat.

He resolves to treat the brat to ramen after training every day, just in case.

And probably is time to drop by sensei's and catch up.

* * *

 **Hanabi is back to normal! And I won't be explaining what got onto her, because from Hinata's perspective it was 'just a rebellious phase' and it has not further transcendence for the story. But the clues are all there, hopefully disperse enough for it not be blatantly obvious but not so obscure you guys can't figure it out if you put your mind into it. That kind of subplots aren't my specialty so I can't be sure how it turned out.**

 **In the original story Naruto wasn't inclined to tell his teammates about Kurama, and who can blame him? At this point they were dysfunctional as a team and complete jerks towards him. Things are different now, but that doesn't mean he'll have an easy time building the courage. I wonder when will he come clear?**


	35. Survival and Big Sisters

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I keep using this notes to rant about my various problems and pains. Well, I have no problems today, I'm feeling fantastic and life is wonderful! Even if I need all my self-control to not watch the new RWBY chapters yet. I prefer to wait till the season is full.**

 **Thank you everyone for putting up with my antics and following my story. I'm glad so many people enjoy it!**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Survival and Big Sisters**

* * *

There's no full moon that night, but Gaara still finds himself perched in the same carp as the last time. He's had time to think about yesterday's words, about wounds and big sisters, about living and surviving. He had struggled to find any meaning before noticing he has a big sister of his own to ask.

Nobody could blame him if realization took time. He knew how families were supposed to work, and he didn't had anything like that. It was easy to forget Temari and him were related.

-"Temari what does it mean to be a big sister?" -Temari had eyed him strangely, as she had looked at Kankuro the time he tried using puppet threads on himself to improve his taijutsu and he had felt the faint need to elaborate- "Someone told me big sisters are strong. What does it mean?"

-"It means…" -Temari had drawled, clearly uncomfortable- "They'll do anything they can to protect their younger siblings?"

-"I don't understand."

-"You are strong, Gaara" -And that was supposed to be the point, wasn't it? To be strong enough to kill. It had made him feel empty instead- "You don't need to understand."

Then she had left in a hurry with a poor excuse, and Gaara had been left without any real answer. He was used to that though, to everybody fearing him and disappearing, so he thought nothing of it and assumed it was the end of the discussion.

Then later in the evening Kankuro had reached to him. As uncomfortable as Temari had been and twice as scared, but he'd still pulled him aside to have a short and uncomfortable talk about family. Kakuro had tried subtle, but that wasn't really up to his alley so, while pinching his nose, he'd decided to be direct. _Very_ direct. Gaara still didn't knew what to think about the way he'd stared him with burning eyes and stated that, unlikely as it was for him to ever be in a pinch. Temari would _die_ to protect him.

Then he had promised to personally find a way to poison him with something painful and gruesome if he dared to make fun of her resolve. Surprisingly, that outrageous statement actually lent credibility to the whole exchange. Not that Gaara was the kind of people to laugh in the first place.

After that, even a social inept like him could tell it wasn't the time to ask the difference between living and surviving, so their conversation ended.

-"Back for more, Gaara-kun?"

There she is again. The masked woman of light steps and easy laughter that had just waltzed into his world and made him question things. Also the only person he knows capable of silencing 'Him' with her mere presence. One of the first rules of a shinobi is to not look for answers in a potential enemy, unless you have them tied to a chair and ready for interrogation, that is. Truth be told, though, _everyone_ was a potential enemy for Gaara, so he didn't have many options.

-"What is a big sister?"

-"Wow, that got you good!" -She tilts her head at his question, her smile… evaluative? Can a smile really be evaluative?- "That wasn't the question I was expecting to answer tonight~"

-"That's the question I want answered."

-"Now, now, I never said I wouldn't answer, but that's a hard one." -She puts a finger on her lips and makes a show of pondering her answer. But Gaara doesn't get impatient, he's too busy trying to figure out when exactly did she sit besides him and how in the world he didn't notice- "A big sister is a confidant, and an advisor. A rival and a role model. The one with a warm smile always ready for you, who embraces you when you need it and chastises your misdeeds. It's something you'll never dare go against, not because you fear her, but because you respect her too much to even think about it. She's the one who makes the bad things go away or dies trying."

Again the part about dying. He doesn't understand.

-"Would you explain the difference between living and surviving?"

-"Are you sure you don't want to ask about my tail instead?"

-"Later" -He does feel curious about that for sure, but first things first, she's questioned the value of his existence- "What's 'living' for you?"

-"Another deep question, let's see~" -There's another brief pause, until she lets out a sigh and starts talking again, eyes lost in the stars- "If 'surviving' is being able to bear your own existence, then 'living' is waking up with a smile, looking forward to the joys everyday will bring forth, because you have precious people to share your hopes and dreams with."

The answer leaves him unimpressed. It sounds too much like the lies they tried to feed him so long ago. But Tenko is strong, and the fond expression she bears while giving her answer fills him with something he can only call 'longing'. So he expresses his doubts instead of dismissing it immediately.

-"To be weak and vulnerable then."

She locks her flower-patterned eyes with his, making an expression he cannot really understand, but leaves him feeling like he's said something hurtful and stupid.

-"To have bonds" -She answers after a while- "And to be perfectly satisfied with them being a weakness, because it brings you so much joy."

-"To have something more important than your own life, then?"

-"I knew you were a smart boy. As long as you hold your own life as your most precious thing, you can only survive, as the thing you focus on doesn't bring you neither pain nor joy."

The smile she answers with makes him feel warm inside, and suddenly he realizes what's really so attractive about Tenko. She isn't scared of him. Even after seeing his power and witnessing his madness, she still smiles at him, relaxed and unguarded.

-"Then, what I have been doing until now…?"

-"It feels to me you're grasping at straws. People need bonds to live, and the problem with killing to bond with people is… well, the bond doesn't last much."

That should outrage him, and it's a small shock to realize it doesn't. His entire way of life being so easily dismissed as something subpar when he's been so often portrayed as the epitome of shinobi. He feels it strangely easy to accept, and maybe that means he's known all along. Still, it causes a problem he cannot see how to solve.

-"But I cannot bond with people if people fear me."

Tenko laughs again, head leaning back and the weight of her body supported with her arms. The display is intended to look joyous, but Gaara detects something bitter and hollow in her voice.

-"How do you think people form bonds anyway? You extend you hand, fully prepared to get hurt. And hope against hope for the best. You'll get turned down more times that you can count, and that hurts, but being alone is even harder, so you keep trying. And then, sooner or later, someone takes the hand you offered."

That sounds hard, and he's fairly certain many children in his village bonded easier than that. Even during his sort stance in Konoha he's seen many playing around without an apparent care in the world. Nothing of that 'hope against hope', He's not so naive he won't notice something amiss, is Tenko maybe speaking from experience? As if reading his mind, she keeps talking.

-"I was like you once, you know? Alone and a prisoner of my solitude. But someone offered me a hand, and I had the courage to take it, not knowing if it would hurt me even more. It didn't, and I formed a bond, the most precious gift one can ask for. Then it was my turn to offer my own hand to others." -She turns towards him, slowly stretching her right arm- "I offer you that hand now, Gaara-chan, what will you do with it?"

He slowly extends his own, unsure of _why_ he's reaching to her, but utterly incapable of refusing. It turns out, holding someone else's hand feels warmer than he could ever imagine. He opens his lips to mention in, but instead...

-"Can I call you 'onee-san'?"

The words come from his mouth before he can process them and, judging by Tenko's wide eyes, she wasn't expecting them either. Mother wavers for an instant, as if to rise the **[Sand Shield]** , but that never happens and suddenly Tenko's arms are around his shoulders. His breath catches and his body stiffens.

-"Poor Gaara-chan…" -She's _nuzzling_ his neck and he doesn't know what to do and for once in his life he'd like to have 'Him' yelling for blood instead of the scary silence that leaves him utterly conscious of how the embrace is making him feel- "But it's a bit soon for that, don't you think?"

-"I want a big sister." -Then he think maybe she's scared of him after all and only very good at hiding it. Fear grips his heart and it's a feeling he doesn't like, but he still needs to know- "Are you… scared of me?"

-"That's not the issue here" -And Tenko has pulled back, a sad smile in her lips- "You have real siblings, Gaara-chan."

But that sounds suspiciously like an excuse and Gaara really can't blame her. Even if she's a better company than anyone else before, he's still an unstable monster. It's normal to want and keep your distance from someone like him.

-"Gaara-chan, how about we make a bet?" -Now here comes the attempts at negotiation, the impossible request to keep him busy and let the matter slide. Surely the preface to excuses if he somehow manages to do the impossible after all. He's seen it all before. He liked it more when she was hugging him- "Bond with your siblings, and then we'll have this conversation again."

-"A fool's errand. If you want to get rid of me, you can just say so."

Tenko gives him another long stare.

-"You're still hung up with that fear thing, aren't you Gaara-chan?" -She lets out a sigh- "Nothing to do about it, right? Hold me with your sand."

-"What?"

-"You'll never believe mere words, right? Not from someone you barely know. No matter how much you want to, you've been disappointed before, and disappointment hurts. So I'll show you instead. I don't fear you, hold me with your sand."

Hesitantly, he raises his hand to send Mother towards her, first holding her feet, then creeping up her legs. Before he knows it, the familiar thirst for blood seeps into his consciousness, and his hand shakes. He stops, but Tenko makes an impatient noise and urges him to keep going.

By the time she's trapped up her chest, his mouth is watering and his face is crunched in a grimace of concentration. It would be so easy now… But she's still not showing any fear, so he continues, claiming her arms and neck.

'He' lets himself heard again, urging him to 'take the chance', to 'do away with the fake' and to 'crush the stupid bitch'. He blocks 'Him' completely, but by now he's sweating bullets and wishing he never agreed with it because he doesn't want to crush her, but at the same time it would be so very, very easy to do so, and her death would reaffirm his existence more than any other before.

But no, he's giving another path a chance, he's decided to 'hope against hope'. With a sigh, he lowers his hand and lets Mother fall to the ground and back to him.

-"See?" -Tenko's smiles victoriously- "I don't fear you. Not because you can't hurt me, but because you won't. Now go find your siblings and show me how you piece your family back together. I'll be here to talk every time you need it."

With that, she disappears in a flash of blue fire, leaving behind one of her mysterious giggles.

-"See you tomorrow, Onee-san."

Since he's not going to fail the bet, there's no point in waiting to claim the price.

* * *

 _-"Easy there, brat, breathe in, breathe out."_

 _-"I thought I was going to die!"_

 _-"Such faith. You could've broken the_ _ **[Dessert Coffin]**_ _with a burst of chakra. Not that anybody could've blamed the Shukaku brat for trying, it_ was _Dumb reckless."_

 _-"I just wanted him to trust me."_

 _-"You know, if you try to pick up every single broken shinobi that reminds you of a stray kitten you'll end up with an army just like the kit expects."_

 _-"Please don't remind me…"_

 _-"Come to think of it, that's how the snake creep made his hidden village! What an odd role model you've ended up choosing, brat!"_

 _-"Please don't even joke about that."_

 _-"Come on, a fox has to get his laughs wherever he can. A fine bullshit you spewed this time, by the way."_

 _-"Come on, Kurama, it wasn't bullshit this time."_

 _-"You mixed your own story with Naruto's to entice him, emotional as heck too... That's what I call first-rate bullshit._ "

But Hinata doesn't take the bait. Mind suddenly busy with a shocking realization.

-" _I think this is the first time Tenko makes a bond all by herself._ "

-" _Oi, oi… you're not gonna develop double personality on me, right? There's already too many people in your head._ "

Hinata laughs at that, but it doesn't reflect on her eyes. Bonding with Gaara, not as Hinata, but as Tenko. It had felt… right.

* * *

 **The intention was to write an emotional chapter. I wonder about the success?** _ **I**_ **certainly like it, but judging your own work is always tricky. What do you guys think?**

 **The chapter also hints at things, some that will be, some that won't. Foreshadow is good and all, but if you take every joke and prediction seriously you'll just end paranoid ;). In another note, three more chapters until the finals! I can't wait to show you guys what I did there!**


	36. Condescending fool

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Can't think of anything to say today, so… Have I mentioned how your reviews validate my existence? Sorry, sorry, had to try.**

 **Now that the blatant suck up is done, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Condescending Fool**

* * *

Sasuke-kun was being a prick about sparring with her. That she could understand, he was very competitive and she was a potential opponent during the finals. She couldn't blame him for not knowing chances of them actually fighting each other were rather slim. What she could blame him for was the way he'd somehow rubbed off Naruto-kun and now he too refused to spar with her.

She attacks the lunchbox, holding back the bitterness and urge to pout to sideways glance at him. At some point Kakashi realized what she was trying to accomplish with the daily lunchboxes and got into the habit of disappearing around half an hour somewhere to eat his own. She appreciates it, but her results weren't as good as she would've hoped at first, that with her ending up considered rival. Between the pressures of the exam and whatever that ugly seal was doing to his mind, it was unlikely Sasuke would open up to her.

Not that she hadn't tried anyway, even if her results so far had been negligible. Ideally, she would find someone she could subtly push into deliver lunch boxes in her stead, but the options were limited and consisted mainly of raging fangirls and overly confrontational male pre-teens, so she'll have to do.

-"Say, Sasuke-kun… do you see me as a leader?"

Sasuke stops eating to look at her, a brow arching questioningly. Damn Uchiha eloquence, she'd love to _not_ have to make the conversation by herself for once. Specially because she's not really sure what she's trying to get at.

-"I have noticed, Naruto-kun and you listen to me when I have something to say but… that's different from taking the reins of the team, isn't it?"

Sasuke studies her silently and she can see the cogwheels of his mind turning. He's always been a hard one to read, but Hinata has some idea what he's thinking about. Namely how she's never _tried_ to take the reins of the team, and weighting that knowledge against this sudden question. In that very Uchiha way, he won't mention that, not directly. He'll keep thinking about it and state whatever conclusion he reaches.

-"You found the best way to work _with_ us" -He finally states, slowly- "that takes a leader."

-"I think there's a writing from the Shodaime somewhere with his thoughts about the Uchiha clan after Madara left the village, bitterly complaining about herding cats and whatnot." -Sasuke smirks at that, no doubt taking it as praise- "And Naruto-kun is… Naruto-kun."

-"Like trying to cage a storm."

She nods, sharing a knowing smile with him (well, she smiles, he smirks).

-"I'm doing my best to someday become a worthy clan leader, and Father seems to think it's enough" -She more or less knows where she's getting at by now- "But when I see a true leader in action..."

-"Pulling everyone around him on his plans?"

She nods

-"Making you think you can leave everything to him in spite of your better judgement?"

-"And somehow managing to pull it off."

She can see the cogwheels on Sasuke's mind turning again and, with a bit of luck, drawing parallels with himself.

After a while, Hinata is ready to say something, even if just to keep the conversation going, but Sasuke surprises her speaking himself.

-"There's no use trying to compare with him." -He says. The tone is begrudging, but there's some underlying… fondness- "The idiot is something else."

-"We mere clan heirs will have to do our best."

-"Un."

They finish their lunch in silence, but it's a contemplative silence, very different from the tense or frustrated silence Sasuke is lately in, or the brooding silence that's become his second nature with time. When they finishes and she gets ready to leave, he breaks the silence again.

-"Hinata."

-"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

-"Say, I'm learning about ruling a clan from my family scrolls, but it gets a bit dull working on all that written theory..."

He trails off, invitation clear. Hinata inwardly rolls her eyes at the difficulty boys have to actually go and ask something, but takes pity of him.

-"Would you like to meet sometimes and talk about it? After the exams, of course. I'm sure we can learn from one each other."

He nods and turns away.

-"And Hinata" -He says again after a couple of steps- "Bring the idiot, he could use some basics."

She doesn't answer, because there's nothing to say. Except maybe 'who's this Sasuke-kun and what have I done so right?'. It was this all he needed? A chance to not obsess about power? No, this isn't over yet. Her thoughts sober, remembering there's many more trials in the boy's way.

But they're down the good path.

* * *

Leaving Sasuke behind, Hinata takes the road up towards Yakumo's manor, a bit annoyed about the distance and wondering why the girl didn't want to move back to her clan's main residence, specially with all the bad memories tied to that place.

Her reflections end quickly though, as she finds a lazy figure lazily waiting for her. Hands on his pockets and back propped against a tree, Shikamaru gives the impression of someone who has studied his own position over and over, refining the way to lean on something with the absolute minimum effort involved.

-"Yo."

-"Shikamaru-kun" -Heavens, even his greetings are lazy- "What a pleasant meeting."

-"It's been two weeks" -He answers, lifting an incredulous brow- "Chasing you around has been troublesome, but beating around the bush it's even more."

Well, there goes her hope he would find making her keep her word too troublesome.

-"Can we at least find somewhere a bit more private?"

He nods to that, nonchalantly falling into step behind her, even if it only takes him the first intersection to arch brows again. He has probably noticed already they aren't going to the Hyuuga Compound. That reaffirms her resolve to have him on his side or, at the very least, neutral. Trying to pass anything off on him would be a veritable headache.

They leave the pathway leading to Yakumo's manor to get through the first trees of the grove, hopefully too early for Shikamaru to make any assumption. There were a lot of things ahead and he had all the reasons to assume she brought him here just for the sake of talking.

They finally stop in a small clearing around a collapsed old tree.

-"I'm surprised you didn't take me to Hyuuga grounds."

-"That wouldn't be very fair, wouldn't it?" -She gives her best smile, the purpose of this never was to intimidate him into anything- "Just somewhere we won't be interrupted by random passersby. I take Shikamaru-kun is familiar with my clan's bloodline?"

His nod conveyed confirmation, understanding and permission. And laziness. She sent chakra to her eyes, activating the **[Byakugan]** without the use of seals, not really a brag, more like a calculated declaration of trust in an ' _I prefer people not knowing I can do this, but I'll trust you this once'_ way. After making a show of checking the environment and getting confirmation from Kurama that indeed nobody was paying them undue attention, she gets to the matter at hand.

-"By now you should know why I asked you to wait two weeks?"

-"A special jounin was attacked and nearly killed the other day, even now he's in suspended animation and unfit to present any kind of testimony" -He hasn't lost his composure at all, but his gaze is accusatory- "I can't figure out how a loyal Konoha-nin could know about that and fail to prevent it."

-"Maybe that hypothetical loyal Konoha-nin had their hypothetical hands tied with something else" -Shikamaru rolls his eyes at the exaggerated mystery, but she's having fun- "Something prevented too well for anyone to figure out? It's also worth noting that whoever wanted the special jounin dead didn't quite manage."

Shikamaru keeps silent for a moment, and if she knows he's preparing a bluff, that's only thanks to all her years of experience with him.

-"Something to do with a supposedly unused training ground turning out completely trashed in the morning?"

She knew Shikamaru well enough to see it was a bluff, but that he was sure enough to risk it was a telling by itself. To Shikamaru she was a potential hostile so he couldn't afford losing footing with a false assumption. She can't help a proud smile. This lazy boy was the brains of the Konoha 12, and what a nice brain he turned out to be!

-"In the end the only reason for a loyal Konoha-nin to act alone I can think of" -She answers instead- "Would be lack of credibility."

-"Troublesome..."

-"I don't think this is over, Shikamaru-kun" -She turns to leave- "Probably the Hokage should get ready for a full scale invasion during the finals or something."

Her still active **[Byakugan]** picks the way Shikamaru reacts behind her. His eyes widening for a moment before he apparently remembers she can still see him, and then he sighs, realizing it'll fall upon him to find a way to warn the Hokage.

-"Troublesome…"

He complains again, in a considerably more emotional tone.

* * *

Hinata's relationship with Father had taken a strange turn since the night of the revelations, as she was now technically his superior but only the two of them knew. Not to mention he still was her father and it felt odd to try and treat him differently in any way. Judging for his clumsy attempts, he didn't feel any comfortable doing it either. Still there was many things she felt grateful at Father for.

For once, he had barely required any coaxing before agreeing to tip the Hokage about the incoming invasion, even if he had insisted that she didn't involve herself personally in the matter and resorted to the Elders' contacts to pass the message. She figured the warnings she had asked Shikamaru to convey would be more believable if they came from more than one source, and Father's insistence made sense, as the involvement of a twelve years old, genin or not, would actually _diminish_ their credibility.

Probably would warrant undue attention to her too. With all the things she had in mind, keeping a reasonably low profile sometimes slipped her mind, but one thing was beating the crap out of a recognised genius (they were shinobi, after all, showing hidden strength wasn't _that_ surprising) and a very different thing was to show impossible foreknowledge. That was the kind of attention that made you wake up in a dissection table.

What he had done too, and Hinata would never thank him enough for, was clearing her evenings from any clan training duty whatsoever under the pretext of strengthening ties with the Kurama clan. The elders weren't aware of the **[Tenseigan]** yet and needed an excuse, even if it was probably just a matter of time, so they've been led to believe she was after their lands. Father knew enough to suspect her real relationship with Yakumo was something completely different though. That he'd facilitate their relationship on his own volition spoke volumes of how he was taking the revelations about the reincarnating eyes.

What she wasn't very thankful about was the way both things combined, as now she didn't had any excuse to avoid Yakumo's telling off her changing plans yet once again.

-"You said tipping the Hokage about the invasion would only make Orochimaru more careful and maybe postpone his attack until a moment we couldn't predict. It was a sound plan we had and now you go and compromise it like that? What are you thinking?"

Hinata holds back a sigh, for all Yakumo was good fun when she was on the mood, she still took things seriously enough to take offense when her accomplice changed plans without consulting her. And she was basically right, but there were reasons why she had done it.

-"I was thinking Hayate Gekko can wake up for his comma at any time and go running to the Hokage with what he heard."

-"No, I'm willing to bet you weren't _thinking_ " -She smiles sheepishly at her friend's rightful wrath- "That was your own fault anyway, and something else you screwed the plan for without asking."

-"Come on, Yakumo-chan! You can expect me just let him die in front of my eyes!"

-"Of course not! That's why I didn't say anything! But now you're using it as an excuse to justify everything else and that's beneath you. So snap out of your stupidity before you do something even dumber!"

That let her blinking in incredulity. She was… being stupid? It was hard to believe that something she had felt so strongly for could be so. As much as she saw Yakumo as a friend, she was still the older one by far and something inside dismissed her concerns far too easily.

She had simply seen a better way to do things. And really, given the chance to keep the Third Hokage alive she would, even if just for Naruto-kun's sake. At best the incident would urge him to find a replacement, finally putting the hat on Tsunade's head without anyone dying. At worst…

Seriously, with the prospect they had, could it really get any worse?

* * *

Busy placating her friend, she misses the way Toneri-kun shakes his head in resignation.

-" _I you knew, hime_ " -He says- " _If only you knew…_ "

* * *

 **Yikes, talk about foreboding…**

 **Now, as you probably noticed, the title of this chapter refers to the conversation between Hinata and Yakumo. I mean, it doesn't have much transcendence in the story as a whole, but I find it important. Even when Hinata is probably right and she most likely can talk Yakumo into seeing things her way, she isn't even trying. Dismissing your friends' thoughts and worries simply because 'you know better' is one of the worst things you can do in my own personal scale of morality. I can't stand condescending fools.**

 **Funny, few people are as humble as Hinata, and yet this is technically Pride and feels totally believable… Sneaky, sneaky sins, you're never too careful.**


	37. Gaara's gauntlet

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I forgot to mention it last chapter, but I drew an adult Hinata. It technically has nothing to do with this work, but I'm putting it in my profile anyway.**

 **[Izanami] is now unlocked! Check it out in the Author's profile!**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

He's not the kind of person who 'sighs', but there's definitely a release of tension as he feels her visitor's presence fade away in the distance and looks upwards to the barely visible moon. There's a brief moment of idle wondering, noting the finals will be held during the New Moon, where his inner demon is the most subdued.

It's been almost two weeks since their first meeting and the tournament almost here. Honestly, even after choosing to give Tenko-nee's way a chance (After a bit of negotiation, they had concurred in that name instead of the full-fledged 'Onee-chan' he had wanted), he remains unconvinced.

Oh, he accepts some of her advice has merit, and he can't ignore how warm it feels to be with her, or how much he looks forward to their time together, but he's had a first row seat to life's unfairness and has learnt the hard way good things have a price. His system works and he's hesitant to change for something new, no matter how shiny it looks.

Still it was hard to resist the allure of feeling wanted and not having to always be in high alert. It was becoming a vicious cycle, where he would decide to go along with Tenko-nee's path every night, only for the harsh reality to slowly sink back during the day, making him ready to return to his old ways before night came and she met him again.

For the umptenth time, he goes over his admittedly clumsy attempts at gaining his siblings' trust. At first, he had resigned to a long and frustrating endeavour. There was a long-standing precedent after all and at first both of them would treat his approaches warily. That had only reinforced his estimation so he took the patient approach.

And yet, once he had convinced his sibling that no, they hadn't done anything to incur his wrath and no, he wasn't feeling specially violent or bloodthirsty either, what Tenko-nee called the 'first steps' had progressed unexpectedly well. He had been dumbfounded when he realized both of them, specially Temari, had been waiting for a reason _not_ to fear him, and wary as they were of the sudden change in his behaviour, they still jumped at the chance.

That's why it felt so frustrating the way the 'Crush the Leaf' operation looming closer piled anxiety on them, as he was sure he could've made more substantial progress in different circumstances. Speaking of which, Baki-sensei had warned them about an unknown masked woman he had easily recognised as Tenko-nee.

Gaara was unwilling to be wary of her and tried to subtly interrogate her about her allegiances during their following meeting, hoping to discover where she stood. What he'd gotten was a hint she already knew about their plans and encouragement to 'stick to his loyalties'.

He didn't understood her goals, after Baki-sensei's warning he was positive she wasn't from Suna, and he had never made an effort to show where his loyalties lied. What could Tenko-nee possibly stand to win by keeping him loyal to a power she herself had no ties to? Then again, not understanding her was nothing new, as even after two weeks he still drew a blank about why she would even bother approaching him in the first place, much less the displays of trust and affection and all the time wasted simply talking about whatever he wanted to or simply letting time pass in silence, enjoying how 'His' voice reduced to an indignant whimpering when she was around.

And such interesting things they had talked about... There was someone like him in Konoha, someone who could understand him even better than Tenko-nee could. She had refused to reveal their identity, but Gaara couldn't blame her. He might have been tempted to try and confirm his existence against them in one of his changes of heart.

Today there had been a different talk, Tenko-nee claimed was about history, history about Suna involving a monk who had imprisoned a desert spirit inside a kettle. He had heard a thousand versions of this already, understandably interested in anything related to the monster lurking inside and inevitably growing disappointed with every single one of them.

But Tenko-nee had names and dates, and it indeed seemed more a history lesson than a fairytale. Interestingly enough, the name of the priest, Bunpuku drew 'His' attention. Tenko-nee had then looked into his eyes and asked if he had forgotten about his lessons. Gaara was sure that wasn't addressed to him.

Since then 'He' had said nothing, not a whisper, not a taunt, neither veiled threat not attempt at showing discord. That was what had finally shaken him out of his indecision. He'll follow the path Tenko-nee suggests wholeheartedly, at least until the exams are over and he returns to Suna.

He doesn't delude himself, remaining firm on his choice without her around won't be an easy feat.

* * *

One of the things he's less enthused with about this new path is Tenko-nee's insistence in the wrongness of needless violence and the need to apologise. He can see the logic behind 'not overdoing in a friendly match', but he doesn't do 'apologise'. It requires interacting with unfamiliar people, words, lowering oneself before a third party you have previously aggravated and, most importantly, putting oneself at their mercy.

To top it off, for his first experience Tenko-nee had recommended the… unconventional boy he had tried to kill during the preliminaries. As he eyes him and his jounin-sensei train (and hug, and cry, and somehow project rainbows and sunsets everywhere), he can only wonder if this is really the best option.

It's a bit of a surprise when they finish their laps and turn towards him, his stealth obviously insufficient. He chastises himself for making assumptions about them. They're Konoha-nin and appearances can and should be deceiving.

-"You are Gaara-san, right?" -The genin greets him extending his right hand in a fist with the thumb extended and pointed upwards. His perfect teeth glint and Gaara feels his own brow twitching for some reason. Not like it can be seen under his **[Sand Armor]** \- "Can we help you?"

-"You are Rock Lee" -He starts after getting the twitching under control- "I tried to kill you."

-"You mean the match?" -He seems a bit confused, but the smile never leaves his lips- "We both let the fires of youth burn a it to passionately then. My **[Reverse Lotus]** is a deathly technique too, but I was confident you could survive it."

-"No, I honestly tried to kill you with all my might when you were already down, if your sensei hadn't intervened you wouldn't be amongst the living anymore."

That wipes his smile, causing him to frown. His jounin-sensei puts a hand on his shoulder, suddenly serious too. That's it, Gaara thinks, the moment when realization dawns that he's just a monster in human shape, when pointing fingers and accusations begin. Mother shivers at his distress, ready to pounce on the source, but he holds back. 'You extend your hand, fully prepared to get hurt. And hope against hope for the best'.

-"Well?" -The sensei interrupts his reverie, their faces are solemn, but they haven't reacted beyond that- "I assume there's a reason you wanted to talk about it?"

That's it? No recriminations or disgusted expressions? He dares to hope.

-"I'm here to apologize for my behaviour, that was an inexcusable excess of violence."

Rock Lee crosses his arms and closes his eyes in a frown, apparently deep in thought. When he looks at him again, his expression is still dead serious.

-"I'm afraid I can't have that, Gaara-san."

His heart sinks, it's like Tenko-nee said. You try and try and get hurt again and again, hoping at every turn that it will be different that time, because being alone hurts even more. He's failed this time, but...

-"There's nothing to forgive" -The sensei adds, with a big smile that catches him completely by surprise- "It was just a mistake brought forth by the flames of youth, right Lee?"

-"Yes, Gai-sensei!" -He does again that unfamiliar pose with the right thumb pointing at the sky- "I hope we can use this excuse to forge strong bonds of friendship!"

-"Lee!"

-"Gai-sensei!"

-"Lee!"

Gaara doesn't feel capable of cracking whatever secret code those exaggerated displays were supposed to be, but the idea of forming bonds seemed good enough. Funnily enough the thought of his mission getting in the way of this friendship doesn't even cross his mind.

Somehow and in spite of his better judgement, he gets dragged into a sparring match by sensei and student, and he surprises himself enjoying it and wisening up to some sobering facts. **[Sand Shield]** is indeed a formidable defense that has never let him down before the preliminaries, but now that he will use it in front of people he will not kill afterwards he should be aware of it's shortcomings, since future enemies will be able to plan around it.

As an automated reaction it has the problem of being predictable and such, easy to trick. Lee's speed was an important factor back during their duel, but being able to predict where and how the sand would move was the final nail.

By trial and error with a sparring partner he's quickly learnt how to reserve a small amount of the sand to manually handle, consciously covering the more glaring blind spots of his defense. He's always written off sparring as 'unnecessary' before, but that was under the assumption he could overpower any enemy under the safety of his own defense. The usefulness of an opponent willing to test your limits without the obvious disadvantages of desiring your death was something he'd never thought about before.

They also try to drag him into some physical training, but his condition causes him to suffer migraines when he exercises in excess, so he's never felt too comfortable moving his body around. After insisting for the umptenth time he'll be fine and that he doesn't wish to get in the way of their own training, they part ways and he makes to return home.

Is only then when whatever glamour the green-clad shinobi have used on him vanishes and he realizes the bizarreness of the situation. Here he is, in a village his Kage plans to turn into ruins in a couple of days, making friends with the most outlandish individuals he's met in his life all because a couple of weeks earlier he met a masked woman who turned his life upside-down.

Well, he reflects. It's not like his life hasn't been a bizarre thing from the start and at least now things will be interesting. He'll just approach the upcoming events with a wait-and-see attitude and decide how to react on the spot, this is all too new for him to truly try and plan things out.

As if to confirm his thoughts, once he returns to the team rooms and his siblings see the goodwill parting gift from his new friends, they react in a completely incomprehensible way.

-"It's explendid at maintaining moisture and allowing air to pass through" -He recites, stoically defending his gift- "It's also designed for maximum movement. It's perfect in form and has beautiful curves."

-"I don't care if it turns you into the embodiment of Rikudou Sennin-sama. As your big sister I ban you from wearing green spandex in public!"

* * *

 **This might be the shortest chapter up to date, in my defense things kept happening making me rewrite it again and again, and then I decided half what I had already written would work better in the next chapter and… well, a mess. But hey! Finals start next chapter, and I can promise next week will have some of the better fights I've written up to date. That's something to look forward to! Right? Right…**


	38. Finals Start!

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Found out the other day that there's a Tenseigan Hinata mod for the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. The thing is totally broken and not much fun after you've pounded a couple of mooks into next dimension, but I enjoyed seeing her pulling Kurama Mode attacks. And Truthseeker orbs. And Obito's teleport. And the Suiryuudan for some reason. And multiple natures Rasen Shuriken. And… you get my drift. Long story short someone picked the flashiest moves of each character and mashed them all together in a Hinata-shaped mass of crack.**

 **Now that the blatant suck up is done, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Finals Start**

* * *

The sun has barely hinted its presence over the horizon when Hinata's eyes open. For once, there's no hint of drowsiness on them as they stare at the ceiling. For once, yeah. Lately there's been a lot of 'for onces' of that kind around her sleeping habits. She blames the fox jerk. The fox jerk that's apparently off somewhere with his great-granddaughter again.

It might or might not have something to do with everything that's due to happen today. Considering what the day has in store, she should be feeling worried, or maybe panicking. Definitively not _eager_. But that's how she feels, and that makes her feel a bit guilty too, so she's guilty-impatient instead of worried.

It can't be helped, really. Everything that could be done without going into the open has been done already, and she cannot go into the open as long as the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Obito, Madara, Danzo and, specially, Black Zetsu aren't yet dealt with. She holds back a sigh. That's a lot of problems to deal with.

By now, Shikamaru should have sent a warning to the Hokage, probably through his father. That, on top of Father's own warning and the attack on Hayate Gekko should be more than enough to be taken seriously. If Orochimaru tries to push forward with his plan in spite of the strengthened defenses he's up for a couple of surprises.

For one, Gaara had taken her very unsubtle hints and recently approached Lee, with even better results that she'd dared to dream of. Lee has a very straightforward personality and, besides the very Naruto-kun, was the less likely get intimidated by Gaara's circumstances, but for them to bond so quickly had been a welcome surprise. He might still go berserk, unless she's overestimating him a fair deal, Orochimaru's plan probably has failsafes in place to trigger trigger Shukaku regardless of Gaara's will, but this time around he would be fighting the bijuu instead of giving him the red carpet.

On the other side, Orochimaru's plan to isolate the Hokage will find serious setbacks, namely four very volatile seals hidden weeks earlier at very precise points around certain rooftop. They are one of Kurama's self-declared masterpieces, practically undetectable until cut off from the outside world by a barrier. In other words, as soon as the sound four tries to erect their **[Four Violet Flames Formation]** everything will go kaboom under their feet.

Holding back what might sound suspiciously like a maniacal laughter at the thought, she gets up for her early training. She doesn't overdo it, happy with just a quiet warm up to shake off any stiffness from the sleep and barely working a sweat before getting ready for breakfast. In consideration for the social event the Finals will actually be she forsakes her usual clothes for a pale-lilac kimono with a momiji pattern, a combat version of her favorite yukata, really. Elegant yet functional.

Haku and Hanabi are nowhere to be seen, but Father joins her during breakfast, implying they had something to do before the finals. To say that's disappointing is an understatement, she was really looking forward to coax some hugs and good luck kisses.

And Haku is supposed to be _her_ bodyguard!

-"Hinata" -Father interrupts her taking her frustrations out on the eggs- "I know we haven't talked much during this month..."

He trails off, clearly uncomfortable. It's true they hadn't interacted that much since the **[Tenseigan]** revelation, she doesn't blame him. That was a lot to swallow and a Clan Head like him was bound to be especially busy during an event like the Chuunin Exams. It's not like this isn't still better than the tense hostility before a certain drug-induced coma anyway.

-"It was a busy month" -She says diplomatically to fill the silence- "I'm sure Father had a lot on his mind."

-"It was indeed, that's no excuse to neglect my heiresses" -He makes a waving gesture with a single hand that might mean anything, only Hinata's long experience with his Father allows her to recognise it as a guilty reflex- "I plan to pay more attention to both of you after this… 'event' is over."

That sounds like he's talking about the exams in his usual 'everything that happens in the village is beneheart us' tone, but she knows he's hinting at the invasion, so she just nods, wondering if there's more to the conversation.

-"I expect you to make the clan proud today."

The next bite freezes halfway from her plate. Father frowns, rightfully assuming he's about to hear unsavory news. Hinata puts her chopsticks down and squirms uncomfortably, she really, _really_ , should've broken this news onto him a while earlier. But there was no easy way to do it and he was being unapproachable, so she kept telling herself there was enough time and now the day is literally upon her.

-"I… plan to forfeit the first match, Father."

Yes, that's a vein bulging in Father's forehead, and yes, that's a ceramic vase cracking in his hand. But all in all she's witnessing an incredible display of self-restraint. He just stares at her during a long minute, only his brows hinting at whatever he's feeling. First outrage and then disappointment, if Hinata isn't wrong. Finally, he lets out a long breath.

-"I expect to hear a very good reason for that, Hinata. Is it related with the conversation about Clan secrets after the second exam?"

-"Only marginally, it's more about our conversation about prospect Kages"

That should be enough for Father (and nobody else in the entire world) to understand she knew the outcome of the test and it was unfair to Naruto-kun. Really, with _all_ he had done the first time around there was absolutely no reason to hold back his promotion. But if the judges wouldn't play fairly, there was no reason for her to either.

-"That won't work."

-"Father?"

-"The Chuunin Exams are more about displaying strength than winning, things might've been different if you still had the reputation you had in the Academy, but by now people has expectations on you. People won't forget the Hyuuga Heiress refused to participate and will elucubrate, maybe even protest about it. The entire finals may get tainted and, depending on other factions' agenda, it could become a thorn at our side later on."

In other words, if she throws the match against Naruto-kun, people will wonder why a big name like her refused to fight a no-name like him and, since they're in the same team, draw their own conclusions. She'll have to throw the match in a subtler way then, but Naruto-kun is really good at reading people and not so grand at subtlety, so that risked him noticing what was going on and calling her subterfuge in the middle of the match. At least things are never boring around him.

With a nod, she accepts Father's point and ends the conversation, focusing back on her breakfast while wracking her brain about how to go about her fight. If only that stupid fox was around she could at least talk it out with him...

In any case, she politely declines joining the Hyuuga retinue to the test, still feeling guiltily restless and opting for leaving early and taking a stroll, getting Neji to accompany her as substitute bodyguard just out of spite. If at least Kurama was with her today she could complain properly, stupid doting grandfather.

During her stroll she cautche herself checking out the village's defenses, wonder how exactly the security has been strengthened since she can't notice anything. Then again anything obvious enough for her to notice would've been noticed by Orochimaru too, it's probably something subtle.

* * *

The wandering ends in a certain training field with three logs, where she reminisces her first Exams. Back then, Neji-niisan made a number of her. It took her the entire month to get back into walking shape, and even then some strong emotions during Naruto-kun's match were enough to have her coughing blood again.

Really, she doesn't regret what she did back then, but she's glad she hasn't gone down that path again. What she needed the most back then was the self-confidence standing up to her cousin gave her, but all the health and time to train she sacrificed in exchange was a close second…

-"Neji-niisan, what would've happened back in the preliminaries, if I still was my weak self?"

-"I would have defeated you without hesitation."

-"Even if that would've displeased Father?"

-" _Specially_ because it would've displeased Hiashi-sama, branch members don't have many chances to rebel."

-"I could have used the seal to force you to surrender."

-"Hinata-sama would never do that. Strong or not, you are too gentle for that."

-"You are awfully honest lately, Nii-san."

-"I have no reason to lie to a leader I can respect."

A soft warmth extends through Hinata's chest. 'Respect', that single words means more to her than Neji can possibly guess. Then again, he's awfully good at reading people when he's not busy drowning in spite, so maybe he actually can.

She thinks about her match with Naruto-kun, and how there's no way Neji will just accept her defeat. What's more, besides Naruto-kun himself, he's one of the few who could possibly notice she's not fighting at the top of her capabilities.

-"I might… lose your respect today, Nii-san."

-"Bullshit! If he stops respecting you for losing to me I'll wipe the floor with his ass!"

-"Naruto-kun!"

-"Please, as if Hinata-sama would have trouble with a scoundrel like you."

Neji's reaction is funnier than it should if only because that's the first time he's acted protectively towards her since the jump back. This is the Neji-niisan she remembers and missed. Watching him quarreling with Naruto-kun has it's own appeal, it's like an overacted boke/tsukkomi duo, with Naruto-kun's temper quickly rising in front of an (apparently) unflappable Neji.

They only stop after finally noticing she's fighting hard to hold back her laughter.

-"I'm sorry about that outburst" -She says after straightening herself, ignoring the indignant glare both boys are sending her way- "Nii-san, could you please tell Father I'll be cutting it close to the event? I'll be having a word with Naruto-kun and don't want him to worry."

He leaves with a nod, and she rests her back in one of the posts before saying anything, somewhat hoping Naruto-kun would break the silence first. But for once her favorite orange ninja seems to be perfectly content with silence.

-"This is where we really became a team, isn't it, Naruto-kun?"

-"Yeah, we really showed him! ' _We are a team now, Kakashi-sensei. We don't split.'_ That was badass!"

-"Everyone worked together for the first time then, I was afraid you would try to trip each other."

-"Hey, I resent that!" -Naruto-kun complains with a big grin- "I can hold until the test is over to trip the bastard! 'Sides, Sasuke is not that bad if you don't mind his gloom… or all the rabid fangirls after him… or how everyone puts him on a pedestal… you know? I don't know why I used to be envious of him, it living like that has to suck big time."

His smile disappears halfway the list, and they fall silent again, looking at the clouds. It's again Hinata who has to break talking.

-"We're supposed to fight next."

-"Come on, Hinata-chan! Don't tell me you're scared?"

-"I… I don't like fighting with my friends, or watch my friends fighting. And this will be different from a sparring, we'll be seriously trying to take each other down."

-"I guess I hadn't seen it like that…" -He scratches his head- "But it can't be that bad! We are still friends so we won't be overdoing it! Come on, Hinata! Smile a bit! I'll feel like a fool for being so pumped-up about this!"

-"Can you promise" -Hinata smiles mischievously- "Sasuke-kun and you won't be overdoing it?"

-"Well... I can promise we won't overdo it _too much_."

That prompts a soft giggle as she finally stands away from the log, getting ready to leave, Naruto-kun right behind her. Neji disappears with some excuse and that's really sweet of him. As they jump from roof to roof making way to the stadium she feels a slight annoyance at Naruto-kun apparently not noticing her choice in wardrobe. A different girl in different circumstances might've tried to garner attention one way or another, but Hinata didn't even think about it, so she didn't regret how roof-jumping didn't exactly give a chance to be alluring.

They finally reach the place, exchanging smiles before entering. She would've liked to be more direct with Naruto-kun about her intentions, but the way the conversation has gone should be enough. He now knows her stance about friends fighting and shouldn't be surprised if she doesn't go all-out.

-"Face the customers. In this main tournament you guys are the stars."

In spite of his words, they only stand there for a brief moment before everyone but the first contenders are sent to the waiting platform.

-"The first match will be Hyuuga Hinata against Uzumaki Naruto! Let the best shinobi prevail!"

It was on.

* * *

 **The plan was for Naruto to convince Hinata she shouldn't forfeit, but then Father appeared! Really, It's a bit freaky how he took control of that first scene and got me out of ammunition for the NaruHina moment. Stupid meddling parental figure… Not that I complain, I'm pretty happy with that first scene, and that's a nice break from how I've felt about the chapters lately so whatever. Then I found a better place to use some of the other ideas and practically ran out of ammunition. Woe is me.**

 **Oh, I also wanted to know if you guys get story alerts when I update an old chapter, there was one this Friday. I do so from time to time to fix spelling or format mistakes I didn't notice before, but if you're going to get an alert every time I change a 'them' for 'their' in an old chapter or something like that then I'll hold back.**


	39. Naruto vs Hinata!

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Man I can't believe I've mixed up 'he' and 'she' again last chapter… Poor Hinata ends up male half the time because of my mistakes :S. I skip keys while typing with some frequency, you see, and the autocorrect does it's best, but can only manage so much. In my defence, it's not intentional. Thanks for your patience and pointing out this short of things, it's really appreciated.**

 **And now, on with the chapter everyone has been waiting for! Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Naruto vs Hinata!**

* * *

As soon as the referee gives the start signal, she activates her **[Byakugan]** and falls into stance, muscles tensing in expectation. Rushing in to catch her unaware would be well within Naruto-kun's possible strategies, but he raises a fist towards her instead.

-"Hinata-chan!" -He yells at her, eyes full of intensity. She can feel her treacherous heart beating harder under his gaze- "We are here to become Chuunin, let's show them what Team 7 can do!"

Is he still worried she won't give her best? So much like Naruto-kun… She nods, barely registering the smile that seems to have appeared by itself on her lips.

-"Yes, Naruto-kun! Come at me!"

Somewhere inside, a very impertinent fox chuckles at the distasteful _double entendre_.

Naruto-kun opens, of course, with the **[Kage Bunshin]** , surrounding her with four clones before rushing in. As opposed to his first Chuunin Exams against Neji, he now has a solid grasp of the **[Byakugan]** capabilities, so he times his assault for all the clones to strike at the same time.

That's a bit rough, especially considering his taijutsu isn't the uncoordinated mess it was last time, but five assailants she still can handle. With a small jump backwards, she desynchronizes the assault, hitting the clone at her left in the guts with a piercing finger and the one at his right in the face with the back of her hand. Both of them explode in a cloud of smoke, but Hinata keeps paying attention until she's sure there's been no **[Henge]** involved.

At the same time, she gets ready to throw the other three out of balance with a low swipe, but to her surprise it's their turn to jump back, one of them immediately pounces forward again, earning a painful palm in the solar plexus, but the last clone throws what can only be the original behind her, where he creates another clone, that throws him again over her, this time landing at her left.

This startles her just enough to make her fall into a defensive stance again, following the development without moving her head and wondering what he has in store this time. the maneuver repeats a couple of times, but when there's already five clones and Hinata is thinking about launching an attack herself, the Naruto-kun flying over her makes a hand seal, copied by everyone else. Smelling trouble she hastily throws a kunai to the Naruto-kun over her, but the sloppy attempt completely misses it's mark.

-"Let's raise the stakes!" -Naruto-kun smiles cockily, not having even reacted at the attack- " **[Ninpou: Kebari Senbon (Ninja Art: Hair Needle Senbon)]**!"

A barrage of yellow needles start raining on her from six different directions. Before such an attack, dodging would be all but impossible and Hinata's first instinct is to activate her **[Kaiten]** , but since Naruto-kun knows about it, that's most likely what he hopes to accomplish here. Also, she has the perfect chance for a **[Substitution]**.

Now it's her turn to smile as a wide-eyed Naruto-kun watches the kunai he didn't even need to dodge changing positions with her before the attack can enclose her completely, leaving him in a poor stance to block or dodge her **[Eight Trigrams: Eight Palms]**. She could've gone further, but overextending mid-air is dangerous and she can only be _reasonably_ sure this is the real Naruto-kun.

A quick glance downwards confirms that, at least in that, she was right. The five clones have dispelled each other with the crossfire attack. As they both land, Hinata feels a piercing pain in the sole of her feet. _Of course, you idiot!_ She chastises herself. The senbon thrown by the clones have dispelled with them, but the real Naruto-kun attacked from above, sowing the ground with sharp spikes she's just landed on.

Grasping his left arm, where he's taken the most punishment, Naruto-kun grins again. Obviously her little tricks have motivated Jiraiya to teach his disciple more seriously, or maybe he just jumped at the chance to get petty revenge on her. And with the **[Kage Bunshin]** to accelerate his training, Naruto-kun has made good use of it. Underestimating him has been stupid and she really should take this fight more seriously and assume he can use the **[Rasengan]** already, probably dirty tricks specially tailored for her too. To lose in a pathetic way won't be any better than straight out forfeiting, maybe even worse.

She grimaces when, trying to apply emergency healing, notices the hair strands have lost rigidity. Extracting them will take more time than she can afford. They won't be as impeding as solid needles through her feet, but they'll probably feel unsettling, and she's no doubt lost a fair deal of flexibility. Not enough to keep her from using **[Kaiten]** , but the more delicate stances of the gentle fist are probably out. No **[Gentle Step]** , that's for sure.

-"This time I'll get you! **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**!"

And there they go again. This time Naruto-kun holds his eagerness back and tag-teams with his clones, challenging her in pure taijutsu. Already aware of Neji's mistake, she doesn't pounce on the Naruto-kun who involves itself the least, but she has to admit that's what her instincts are yelling at her to do.

There are some good moves here and there, and to her surprise Naruto-kun even manages to throw her, but even with the handicap of her feet, she's overall the better fighter. It's only Naruto-kun's insane stamina she needs to watch out for. Fortunately his patience can't match his endurance, so she's bound to catch him making a mistake before long.

Or so she expected, anyway. A clone dispelling in her face to give way for some shuriken is her first indication Naruto-kun has given up in pure taijutsu and, focused in batting away the projectiles and keeping watch on the clone that's sneakily positioned himself in the wall, she almost misses the movement under her feet.

-" **[Rising Earth Dragon]**!"

The ground explodes as Naruto-kun launches his own version of the move Sasuke used against her in the Forest of Death, barely missing her chin when she throws herself backwards with all her might. Once again, only knowing beforehand what Naruto-kun can come up with has saved her. Judging by his smile, though, he's not done yet.

One of the clones grabs the attacking Naruto-kun's arm before she can launch a counterattack and throws him over her head, attempting to tackle her at the same time. She dispels the clone with a kick on the face, but the real one gets thrown over her again by a second clone as soon as she makes to attack him.

Refusing to be led by the nose like this, Hinata jumps after him, intent to strike the real one first or, if the clone insist on chasing, use it for her advantage. Indeed the clone chases, so she kicks him in the face too, this time properly positioned and using the boost to reach the real Naruto-kun faster. Both land at the same time and he makes a panicked face when she solidly slams both her palms on his chest with her 'full' power… before poofing out of existence in a cloud of smoke.

Feeling a slight panic at the surprise, she scans the battlefield again, wondering where she slipped her attention and who is the real Naruto-kun. In a fraction of second she's already checked the sneaky one still on the wall, the two clones in the ground, too far away to be an immediate threat and… the supposed clone she used as springboard, who's jumping after her with a confident smile.

She realizes he must've used **[Substitution]** too, even if she can't figure out when she lowered her guard enough to miss it. Now she's caught flat-footed, showing her back to the real threat. She sees him cocking his fist, ready to punch the lights out of her. She closes her eyes in resignation, it can't be helped.

-" **[Kaiten]**!"

The spinning defence sends Naruto-kun flying, and the strain the spinning puts in her makes her grimace. Now, she's unsure why he was so intent on forcing her hand. Maybe he's realized the technique eats up a lot of chakra and it's trying to make her fatigue quicker, but that doesn't seem like Naruto-kun, and all the effort to reach this point has to be way more costly on him that her.

-" **[Fūton: Senkūdan (Wind Release: Rotating Air Bullet)]** "

Just as she's ending her spin, some kind of wind projectile impacts at her feet, barely giving her time to jump away. She squints her eyes slightly, that was devious… and almost on mark.

-"As expected of Hinata-chan! I was hoping you'd be dizzy or something, but those eyes are unfair! Ero-sennin told me getting that timed right at the first attempt would be a bitch."

-"As expected of Naruto-kun" -She answers with a smile of her own- "But now that I know the plan I won't allow it again."

-"Yeah, well… Plan B then, I just hope I get it right at my first attempt"

-"Are you going to call the toads?"

-"Nah, Ero-sennin said summons aren't very useful against the Hyuuga, so I'll seal your **[Kaiten]** " -That's true, destabilizing the chakra circuits of a summoned beast allowed **[Gentle Fist]** users to dispel them more easily than brute force. But she wasn't expecting Jiraiya to specifically coach Naruto-kun in anti-Hyuuga strategies. Now she can't help but wonder what comes next- " **[Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)]** "

The entire arena violently melts into mud and, judging by the seals glowing in the walls, only the protections in place to keep the audience safe prevent it from growing even further. That's insane, and Earth isn't even Naruto-kun's affinity! How much chakra did he pump into that jutsu?

It's still a bit disappointing though. Impressive as it is, Yomi Numa is a brutally effective anti-army, maybe even anti-fortress jutsu, but simply doesn't have much use against shinobi who have mastered the water-walking exercises. Sure, it will seal her **[Kaiten]** , but it's a bit overkill for something not providing any other advantage and Naruto-kun knows **[Kaiten]** isn't her only defense.

It's only when she tries to charge at him that she notices. Her feet are wounded and pierced by Naruto-kun's hair, which works as a rudimentary chakra disruptor. Her control is completely messed up and she won't be able to move properly. **[Vacuum Palm]** is officially her only ranged option and the recoil will only make her sink further.

-"Two nature transformations and one of Jiraiya-sama's signature ninpou..." -He's gone a long way, even further than she dared dream- "As expected of Naruto-kun."

-"It's thanks to the **[Hinata Kage Yousei (Hinata's Shadow Training)]**!"

-"Na-Naruto-kun!" -She blushes fiercely at that, hadn't they decided to use the other name?- "I told you to not use my name for that!"

-"No can do, Hinata-chan!" -There goes that award-winning unapologetic smile again- "It's all thanks to you, so you get your name in the jutsu! Now, let's wrap this up! **[Doton: Hold this for me no jutsu]**!"

Is he checking her defenses? Now that she can't move freely, she's a sitting duck. He's probably noticed she can swat away those wind spheres from earlier with ease and switched to bigger guns. Still, her signature move stopped the charge of a giant summoned bee on its first use and has only improved since, there's no way some boulders will reach her.

-" **[Defensive Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms]**!" -She allows herself a smile as the boulder crumbles into peebles, this technique is her pride- "Come, Naruto-kun! You can do better than that!"

-"Oooh!"

He keeps attacking with a mixture of body-to-body clones and ranged attacks, mainly kunai. Judging by the streaks of red here and there, he's getting worked up too. After a particularly vicious assault she notices multitude of clones standing at different points of the ground and walls.

-"Let's see how you handle this! **[Fūton: Senkūdan Rendan (Wind Release: Rotating Air Bullet Barrage)]**!"

A veritable swarm of wind balls is thrown against her. What's worse, each clone keeps creating and throwing more and more spheres. As opposed to the **[Kaiten]** though, she can keep her **[Defensive Eight Trigrams]** more or less indefinitely, and the difference in chakra expenditure is insane. Not even Naruto-kun can outlast her like this… Right?

Wait, where's the real Naruto-kun?

A puff of smoke from a pebble at her feet signals the cancellation of a **[Henge]** , and suddenly Naruto-kun is inside her guard. How long has he been transformed? For even a pebble to get that close to her without her noticing, it has to come from the boulder she crushed, but no transformation can survive an impact like that.

-"I was stuck in the back of the rock" -Naruto-kun explains after seeing her startled expression. He's too close and she wants to jump back but first she'd need to cancel her jutsu but the barrage is still raining outside and he's too close!- "Now, I don't have flashy techniques to stop your arms, but I bet I can manage with good ol grappling."

Then he hesitates a moment -andhesmellssogoodandhiseyesaresoblueand- blushing slightly before shaking his head and pouncing at her with renewed determination- hestouchingheranditshouldntfeelthisgoodandshefeelsthebloodrushingtoherfaceand…

Exactly as the last sphere explodes against her defence, Naruto traps her in a hold down with double arm lock. Her face smothered against his chest, Hinata feels all strength leaving her. When she's just about to faint, Naruto-kun's words shake her out of it.

-"Come on, Hinata-chan! This can't be all!"

Yes, yes, that's not all. Even if the Koton and other techniques associated with Tenko can't be used in public, there's still something she can surprise Naruto-kun with. The technique Haku helped her create.

Closing her eyes, she lets time slow down as she visualizes the patterns of the **[Protective Palm]** , imagining the pathways all around her body, where and when she'll need to emit chakra from to accomplish the same effect without moving. This move is different from everything she brought back from that horrible future, it's something created thanks to bonds forged in this timeline. From her to them.

-"Alright, Naruto-kun, grit your teeth!" -She feels him tense at his words, ready to react but unsure of how- " **[Hasshōdō Kaihō: Nehan (Liberation from the Eightfold Path: Nirvana)]**!"

Her surroundings explode in a sphere of chakra threads, repelling Naruto-kun all the way to the wall. As soon as the energy is released, it fades again. That doesn't mean she's lowered her guard though, when a clone tentatively throws a new **[Wind Sphere]** the barrier rises again briefly, just enough to take it down. Naruto-kun…

Naruto-kun has already recovered and it's already making his next move. Biting his finger he goes through a set of hand seals, so focused on them he doesn't realize the bite wound has already healed. His eyes are slitting too. The clones start the barrage again.

-" **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**!"

A huge horned toad with an iron club appears, ready to strike at her. It's a well-thought plan, thanks to her eyes, maybe she could dodge the club even at the same time she avoids the swarm of wind spheres, but not with her feet in that state. Her defense can probably hold back the strike, but it's unlikely the weapon will break and she'll get burieded into the mud if the toad keeps applying force. Naruto-kun has always been good at strategizing, and now he has the strength to back it up. Still…

-"You made a mistake, Naruto-kun! **[Vacuum Palm]**!" -Timing her move with the pattern of the incoming spheres and aiming to the ground, she soars away with the recoil, narrowly dodging the club and landing on the toad's shoulder, right behind a startled Naruto-kun- "The toad is firm ground and I can now move freely **[Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms]**!"

Whether Naruto-kun ends the summon or the toad retreats by himself to deny her advantage, they both land on the ground amidst a poof of smoke. She does her best to do so gracefully, even if her elegant clothes are muddied and the ground is a swamp and her feet sting with each release of chakra. Naruto-kun, on the other hand, falls like a log and quickly sinks on his own technique.

The referee makes to end the duel, but Hinata stops him with a hand, locking her eyes where Naruto-kun had just disappeared.

-"Please wait, referee-san, Naruto-kun isn't done for yet."

Indeed, the referee soon feels the burst of ominous energy as the mud explodes, giving way to a flare of red chakra. A feral-looking but still smiling Naruto-kun lands some distance in front of her. She smiles too.

-"As expected of Naruto-kun."

-"Only you would say that, Hinata-chan. That's why I like you!"

His last word turns into a roar as he pounces forward, all pretense of technique lost in his rampage. She does her best to keep a calm mind and dodge or deflect his attacks, but he's insanely fast and strong, and she still can't move correctly over the mud. First once, then again and again, she's forced to activate **[Nirvana]** to deflect dangerous attacks until finally Naruto-kun manages a direct hit. **[Nirvana]** holds firm for a couple of seconds, but Naruto-kun keeps applying more and more force and she can feel the chakra threads waver.

She clenches her teeth, feeling horribly frustrated at that. With more time to properly master the technique, she should be able to stand far worse than this, but simply learning it in time for the exams has already been a stretch. Right now, at her current level of skill, 'Hinata Hyuuga' cannot best Naruto-kun.

She still manages to duck under the fist and force him to recoil with a two-handed strike on his solar plexus. That's all, he retreats a couple of steps instead of being sent flying with serious lung injuries and possibly entering cardiac arrest. The jinchuuriki really are unfair opponents.

-"If this was real-life combat" -She says slowly, doing her best to keep her expression calm- "This is were I acknowledge you as the superior fighter and retreat."

-"If this was real-life combat" -Naruto-kun answers. Tense, but still smiling- "There's no way I would let you. I got you this time, Hinata-chan!"

As her only answer, Hinata pulls a paper tag from a hidden pocket and forms a hand seal, holding it between the index and middle finger of each hands.

-"You're not the only one who learnt nature transformations, Naruto-kun!" -She closes her eyes, preparing for what's about to happen- " **[Raiton: Kaminari no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Thunder Technique)]** "

A lightning bolt falls on her from the clear skies, triggering the flashbang paper tag on her fingers and, most importantly, cancelling the Earth technique at her feet when it grounds. Of course, Naruto-kun being Naruto-kun, he charges blindly at her instead of waiting to recover his eyesight, but with solid ground under her feet again Hinata has good enough footing to **[Body Flicker]** to the top of the arena walls before he can close the distance.

-"I forfeit!" -She declares from there- "Naruto-kun was the superior fighter!"

The audience explodes in cheers, and Hinata quickly slips into Clan Head mode to deal with all the attention she's suddenly aware of. Thinking back, this has been a glorious duel indeed. She isn't sure how many or the civilian here recognised the **[Kebari Senbon]** and it's various illustrious users, but the liberal use of Nature Transformations and **[Kage Bunshin]** by Naruto-kun, seasoned by some of the more flashy Gentle Fist techniques have made for an eye-catching event.

She musters all her grace to drop back into the terrain without grimacing at the strain on her poor feet. Now that adrenaline is finally running low, ignoring the pain becomes harder. Its an exercise of self-control to remain calm and elegant all the way towards Naruto-kun, who still seems a bit confused about the conclusion and the cheering. When he recovers enough to look at her, there's a satisfied and incredulous smile in his face.

-"You did it, Naruto-kun! They'll recognise you now."

-"Did I… really beat you?" -There goes his suspicious glare again. She likes all of Naruto-kun's faces, but this one is a rare treat- "You weren't holding back, right?"

-"I wonder" -Hinata answers with that small smile she saves for special occasions- "You'll have to wait until the jounin exams to be sure."

-"Aren't you jumping too far ahead? We need to make chuunin first!"

She doesn't answer, feeling her smile waver as she remembers just what else today has in store. She steals a glance towards the Kage's balcony, but the whole area is somehow protected from her **[Byakugan]**. No matter, if Orochimaru decides to abort his plans Naruto-kun will have a very real chance of winning the tournament, and then not even his worst detractors will keep him from promoting. Even if things happen as she remembers, he's shown way better judgement and power in this fight and still has a chance.

About her, on the other side… well, it'll surprise her if she doesn't get promoted anyway. Judging by the slacked face of the Elders, her **[Protective Eight Trigrams]** impressed them all and **[Nirvana]** plain blew out their minds.

* * *

 **So! I had to draw some limits at what the Byakugan can see to make this interesting. I'm playing with Naruto's Henge being a physical transformation and not a mere illusion and I took the liberty to assume it can fool the Byakugan when performed correctly. I'm also assuming attention from the Byakugan's user part is required. One thing is seeing everything around you and a different one being able to process all the information. Heck I my own field of vision is way smaller and I still miss things happening right in front of me!**

 **It can still be argued but hopefully the fight was satisfactory enough. I'm pretty proud of this scene. If it was a matter of dramatics alone, this would've been the last fight of the tournament, but plot got in the way. Since I couldn't put it last, first it goes!**

 **Many thanks to ZeroKaze for coaching me about jutsu names. I would've probably made a lot of mistakes without him. About [Hinata Kage Yousei (Hinata's Shadow Training)]... I hope I got it right. The names was kind of a last minute thing and didn't have time to go through him. If I got everything right, the name can also be read as 'Training in the shade on a sunny place' and 'Hinata the Shadow Fairy'. It was too amusing to pass on.**


	40. Sakura vs Shino!

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Someone asked last chapter if I was going for Earth as second affinity for Naruto. To be honest, I haven't given much thought to a second nature for him at all, and most definitively he doesn't have any at this point in the story. That's why Hinata was so shocked by the huge [Yomi Numa]. Remember you don't need to have the affinity to use an element, it just makes things a hella lot easier.**

 **Not much more to say today, I've finally managed to wrap up a difficult chapter and I'm feeling pretty good with myself.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Sakura vs Shino**

* * *

Climbing the steps to the waiting area, Hinata wonders how the rest of the event will go. Oh, Sasuke and Gaara can put up a show, no doubt, but the rest of the contenders will be sorely outshined here. If she knows Temari, that'll leave her in a stormy mood, as she has flashy moves she won't be allowed to use. It's unlikely her opponent will give her an excuse to ignore orders and let loose either.

As Genma makes an announcement delaying Sasuke and Gaara's match, she holds back a sigh. It seems her insinuations have failed to motivate her teammate's punctuality, or most likely Kakashi has overruled her. Thinking back at the pairings, she can't help but wonder how much of it is fate repeating itself and how much politicking around with the aspirants.

She has half-sure the Hyuuga Elders, or maybe the whole Council, had pressed for the new and improved Hyuuga Heiress to have an 'easy match' against her 'good for nothing' teammate. In a same-minded but completely reverse thinking, they had matched the 'last Uchiha prodigy' whose power they had complete trust in against the Kazekage's 'untouchable child'. That probably meant the Council as a whole influenced her own match, now that she thinks about it. The Hyuuga Elders believed they knew exactly how strong she had grown, but probably the rest only had heard rumors and wanted a safe match where she could effortlessly win. The irony was delicious.

In any case, there had been some slight differences in the matchings for the last round. Temari faced Chouji, in a not-very-subtle attempt to use his heavy built to invalidate the wind mistress range advantage. In the same way, Shino being paired with Sakura had been a pretty low blow, that with her illusions not working on insects. She didn't see the logical and loyal Aburame trying this kind of shortsighted move, so it had probably been some fool pressing for it in a misplaced attempt to earn the noble clan's favor.

Before them were Kankuro and Shikamaru, but Hinata knew the puppeteer would forfeit so she didn't put much thought on that. Absent-mindedly, she reaches for a **[Chakra Pill]** to bolster her energy recovery. Her match hasn't been easy and she'd like to be as fresh as possible if Orochimaru does his move. A commotion on the grounds grabs her attention.

-"Do you need me to spell it out for you, fatass?" -A clearly pissed off Temari yells, glaring daggers it her opponent- "I For-fe-it! I overdid it during my training and can't fight properly now."

Temari's temper doesn't surprise her, there's no way she'd take having to retire quietly. Nor does it Chouji's reaction at the treatment he's receiving, with the referee having to physically restrain him and threatening with disqualification. Still, that's different, and thus suspicious. Hinata quietly activates her **[Byakugan]** , still munching the pill, not overly surprised when she can't find anything wrong on Temari.

-" _I'm back brat. Drugs again?_ "

-" _You missed my match._ "

-" _I knew you would win,_ " -Kurama dismisses her recrimination- " _Don't tell me the Uchiha brat played the 'I'm late to be cooler' card again?_ "

-" _He did…_ " -Hinata mentally sighs, more happy with Kurama around than angry at his frequent absences- " _And told you I wouldn't win against Naruto-kun._ "

-" _Yeah, but someone was bound to talk you out of plain forfeiting and once fighting I knew you'd get into it like you always do and win by accident._ " -Then he seems to finally notice the scoreboard- " _Wait, you mean you actually lost? I don't know if I should congratulate you or laugh at you..._ "

-" _Naruto-kun has the real Kurama, and my spirit fox was busy overindulging his granddaughter._ "

-" _Laaaaaaame!_ "

 _-"Oh, forget it. What worries me is that Temari is forfeiting and I can't see anything wrong with her."_

 _-"And don't you reckon it could have something to do with the sloppy way you brainwashed her brother? If they don't trust him to do the deed anymore they're bound to hide their strength as much as possible. That isn't what you should be the most worried about, though._ " -Hinata is busy puffing her cheeks at yet another parallel drawn between her and Orochimaru, so Kurama continues- " _Isn't that shadow brat supposed the be promoted in this exam? How's that gonna happen if his opponent forfeits?_ "

That's a good question. His promotion wasn't guaranteed from the moment his opponent changed, but since predictably Kankuro would forfeit this time around too, in this case it won't matter much. He won't have the chance to display any skill during the exam so promoting him will be utterly impossible.

-" _Also, without that match taking hours, the Uchiha brat will be late."_

Yeah, there's that too, but surprisingly it doesn't bother her that much.

-"Third match!" -A surly referee announces after finally pacifying the prior contestants and nursing what would most likely be a black eye in a couple of hours- "Aburame Shino against Haruno Sakura!"

* * *

-"You should quit while you're ahead, Shino-kun!" -To be fair on the girl, her tone is obviously teasing and far more pleasant to the ear than anything she used on Naruto-kun for years. Yes, Team 8 was doing her good- "If you forfeit now I'll spare you the humiliation!"

-"I know Kurenai-sensei personally trained you this month, but that's a bluff" -The boy answers, fixing his sunglasses in place- "Why? Because I'm an illusionist's natural enemy."

-"If you keep counting on your bugs for everything you might get a painful surprise~"

Yes, the girl is definitively down a better path if she can tease like that instead of trying to make her opponents cower under her shrieks. That last fight against Ino was good to measure her growth in combat strength, but wasn't that useful to check her character, they were old friends after all and their interactions were based on equally old habits.

-"Words are easy, would you care put your money where you have your mouth?" -Uh? Shino-kun is _betting_? And judging by Sakura's lack of reaction, this isn't shocking for her. Maybe she's not the only one who has changed in the new Team 8- "Whoever loses the match pays for team meals for a month."

-"Akamaru included?"

-"And sensei."

There's an indignant protest coming from the jounin-sensei's stand at whatever that specification may imply, and Hinata has to hold a smile as one of the few in the joke. Kurenai-sensei's fondness for strong and expensive liquors was a politely kept secret.

-"Oh, you're on!"

Both of them jump backwards, creating space before they start flinging kunai at each other. If Sakura intended to use the same strategy as in the preliminaries, she would be disappointed. The chakra-sensitive **[Kikaichu]** preyed on any trap she tried to lay with insulting ease. Of course, Hinata was sceptical whether that was the girl's real goal. It still provided a layer distraction Shino had to take care of and illusionists were experts at working by layers.

Indeed, soon her **[Byakugan]** picked off subtle tendrils reaching for the boy. They're way fainter than normal, even for illusions, Sakura must hope it'll just be subtle enough to slip by the guarding bugs. When Shino begins slowing down and behaving drunkenly, she lets a victorious smile. It's not a bad move, that's for sure. If you can't imprison you opponent in a long and complex illusion, go for something simpler, like putting him to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, it's just a feint on the boy's side, but one would need the **[Byakugan]** to see how his colony is crowding around the points where the oh so subtle chakra threads reach to him. When he feigned tripping over and Sakura went in for the kill, only the very Shino-kun and Hinata herself knew it was a feint.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise when her apparently lethargic opponent pounces at her, presumably going for a head lock. There's a cloud of smoke in the last second, and Shino-kun throws away a log, turning to face Sakura again.

-"That was a excellent substitution technique."

-"An illusion mistress needs to keep herself out of harm's way" -She answers with a smile- "Getting dragged into close quarters is an insult by itself. How did you escape my illusion?"

-"It was a worthy attempt, but it was doomed from the start. Why?" -Hinata smiles fondly as he fixes his sunglasses while explaining, no matter the team he ends up in, Shino-kun would always be Shino-kun- "Because my **[Kikaichu]** can feel and track the faintest chakra trails, my colony blocked your assault from the start, I was just playing along."

-"So you could lure me into a trap. How devious! But I won't get caught like that again."

-"No, you won't be caught like that… because you're already caught in a different way **[Kikaichu]**!"

The multitude of insects Shino has been spreading around take flight, forming various swarms all around Sakura before pouncing on her. She turns around, hastily making seals while drawing a breath.

-" **[Suiton: Happōdan (Water Release: Foaming Bullets)]**!"

The swarms get hit by small white projectiles that quickly expand into a foamy mass upon contact, completely trapping the insects beneath layers and layers of minuscule bubbles. Pressing on the advantage of the surprise, she rushes on shino, forming more seals along the way.

-" **[Suiton: Happōhō (Water Release: Foaming Embrace)]**!"

A stream of bubbles flows from her mouth, quickly surrounding and enveloping Shino. Sakura then jumps back again, not lowering her guard.

-"Come on, Shino-kun, don't underestimate me!" -She taunts, cautiously checking her surroundings- "That trick of the **[Mushi Bunshin]** you always pull isn't gonna work on your teammates!"

-"A nature transformation" -Shino's figure surges from the ground, some distance away from Sakura- "That's what Sensei has been training you in. And a technique that uses a very small amount of water to form complex shapes, where chakra control is more important than reserves. It was a good call, but I doubt you can use it very often."

-"Of course, I don't have the power to contain a trained shinobi with foam either, but what I got is more than enough for your bugs."

-"By capturing most of my colony you force me to keep the remainders, at hand to dispel illusions, but it won't be enough. Why? Because that forces us to fight without our specialties and my taijutsu is still stronger than yours."

-"I wonder about that…"

Sakura gets on guard with a teasing smile, and Hinata has no choice but to admit she looks like a different person altogether. What happened with the ravid harpy drooling after her 'Sasuke-kun' and casually abusing Naruto-kun as stress-relief? There has to be a story there, and she redoubles her resolve to get closer to Team 8 and know their secrets.

While she was reflecting on that, both contenders have switched to an intense taijutsu match that leaves her sweatdropping. Apparently Sakura has completely forgotten about that 'getting dragged into close quarters is an insult' thing. Indeed, Sakura seems to be the slightly superior fighter.

'Seems to be' being key. To Hinata's trained eye it's clear that, even if she's dominating the flow of the fight, Sakura hasn't connected anything. After a couple of minutes like this she gets lured closer to the biggest blob of foam and Hinata smiles approvingly at Shino's strategy. Apparently Sakura catches on something too, because she sends a burst of chakra to her feet and flies forward in a sudden rush, catching her opponent by the throat before he can adapt to the change in speed.

-"Good try, Shino-kun" -She gloats, sending now chakra to her hand so he cannot release himself with a **[Substitution]** \- "If you had managed to release your clone I would've been in serious trouble, but now it's over."

-"Indeed, but it's not my defeat. Why?"

To Sakura's horror, the figure in front of him melts in a buzzing black tide, and a foam-covered hand reaches to her from behind.

-"Because you were fighting a clone all along."

This close and with her reserves already low from the exertion, Sakura chooses to forfeit instead of putting up a vain and unsightly struggle.

-"You didn't use a **[Mushi Bunshin]** at all, didn't you? Not until I jumped the gun and revealed my hand."

-"When you used the **[Foam Embrace]** I noticed your plan, so I let you think it had worked and made a clone to act as the real me."

-"You out schemed the schemer, some illusion mistress I am."

-"We shinobi are all meant to be deceitful."

-"I still owe the team a month-worth of meals."

-"And sensei too."

Sakura only answers with a painful groan.

-"Winner, Aburame Shino!"

As the contenders retreat and the referee tries to make an announcement, she sees a familiar figure landing in the middle of the arena and smiles. This makes it official, Sasuke is a drama queen and Kakashi isn't any better.

* * *

 **And that's most of the tournament down!**

 **I gave foam to Sakura! Water being her primary affinity, a complex shape that uses very little water for the actual volume should be ideal for someone with great control but modest reserves. It's also easy to shape compared with pure water, an added advantage for an illusion-based fighter.**

 **I really want to give you guys a closer look at the new Team 8 interactions at some point, but for now the schedule is packed. I'll probably write an ark with them after the Search for Tsunade arc.**


	41. Sasuke vs Gaara!

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **So! It's Sunday and here comes a new chapter. This one is probably the shortest up to date. I'm sorry about that, demands of the script and all that… On another note good and bad news at the end of the chapter.**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Sasuke vs Gaara!**

* * *

Soon after Sasuke landed, Gaara appears in a whirl of sand some distance in front of him. Confident smirk meets with neutral glare and the atmosphere seems to freeze. Feeling the tension rise quickly, the referee feel forced to intervene, stepping between them and making it clear their duel isn't going to happen until he says so, and under no circumstance before the prior contestants clear the area.

Judging by the way he's sweating, he's unsure whether he'll be obeyed, and doesn't have a very good idea about how to go if he indeed has to end up subduing the aggressive-looking teenagers, each of them poster boys from their respective villages. Sakura's protests when Shino carries her away don't help either, really. Looks like she still has ways to go in spite of everything.

-"Alright, now that the field is clear, let's get this started. Last match of the first round, Sasuke Uchiha against Gaara of the Sand! Begin!"

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke seizes the initiative with a barrage of regular shuriken accompanied by a couple of fuma. In an amazing display of skill, most of them turn out to be hiding a second barrage in their shadows. Unfortunately for the display, both waves of projectiles are blocked by Gaara's **[Sand Shield]** with ease. The hidden Fuma shuriken even get their trajectories altered at the very last moment by ninja wires, turning around to hit him from the back, but the projectiles simply aren't fast enough and the protection works regardless of Gaara's perception, so it's useless to try and surprise him.

Gaara counters with his own **[Sand Shuriken]** that are noticeably faster than regular ones but only capable of straight trajectories, making them easy enough to dodge. Hinata spares a thought to wonder how Gaara's techniques, so heavily chakra-reliant, kept working after that distasteful incident where the Akatsuki extracted Shukaku. Really, he never uses tools and his physical fitness was barely acceptable for a shinobi, something understandable with his circumstances but a heavy handicap anyway. Right now he has the reserves and recovery rate of a jinchuuriki to back his methods, but once he becomes a regular human that fighting style has to be a nightmare.

She's getting sidetracked though, almost missing a praiseworthy attempt to make way through the shield with brute force. By lodging a kunai in the barrier and then repeatedly hitting it with heavier projectiles, Sasuke attempted a hammer-and-nail strategy that actually broke through the barrier. Were the **[Sand Shield]** to be a static obstacle it might've held some merit, but as things are, the kunai simply got captured in a second layer, the hole closing immediately after.

Sasuke tsks, clearly frustrated as he is forced to make distance again to avoid getting caught by the stretching sand and goes through a couple of hand seals before he apparently catches himself and decides to save chakra. He must be beating himself now for not copying Lee… wait. There's no way he forgot to copy Lee again during the preliminaries, right?

Instead of stepping up his game, Sasuke repeats what he's already tried. Is he hoping to tire Gaara out? That's hopeless, even if he has no way to know he's up against an insomniac with practically infinite chakra reserves. No, it can't be that anyway, that's not the kind of strategy he would attempt, as he wouldn't feel it a victory at all. It's kind of amusing how both him and Naruto-kun share some traits, much to their chagrin.

The crowd raises in cheering when Gaara's surroundings explode in a cloud of heavy purple gas. Seems like Sasuke didn't repeat his pattern after all, mixing gas bombs along the barrage this second time after luring his opponent into a sense of security.

Hinata tenses up. If that gas is an anesthetic they might end up with more than they bargained for. She activates her **[Byakugan]** again, praying for it to be paralytic poison or something along those lines instead, and lets out a breath of relief when she confirms Gaara's chakra flow remains normal. Too normal, in fact.

Sand violently rises from the ground all around Sasuke, too focused trying to discern the effect of his attack to notice until his footing is taken from under him. Only in the very last second before the **[Sand Coffin]** closes around does he manage to **[Replace]** himself with a log. To his shock, Gaara **[Body Flickers]** right in front of his new position not even half a second later.

Everything goes in shinobi fights or not, the unfairness of that move makes Hinata frown a bit. Unless you seriously outclass your opponent, it's usually madness to use **[Body Flicker]** like that. You leave yourself wide open for counters. That's why it's usually reserved to state one's superiority against prey… unless you are surrounded by living sand that protects you regardless of your will or perception.

In any case, Sasuke jumps back by reflex, blood red **[Sharingan]** activated by the rush of adrenaline and just in time to dodge a new attempt to grab him with the sand. Unfortunately for him, it's all part of Gaara's strategy, his reflexive retreat making him land inches away from another patch of sand that rises to greet him.

This time the extending sand manages to take hold on his arm before he can jump away, what causes him to tsk in annoyance again while quickly discards his arm warmer to escape the grip. To everyone's surprise, the extended tendril cannot hold the weight of the accessory, sinking to the ground with a small dust explosion. Both shinobi return to carefully watching each other.

-"You used your **[Sand Armor]** to keep the poison out of your system and held your breath until I gave an opening."

-"Rushing out would've only ruined my own ambush."

-"What would've you done if it was explosive gas?"

It's hard to tell with quiet types like Gaara, but Hinata could have sworn he takes a bit too long to answer.

-"I would've survived" -He finally says- "It was a calculated risk."

-"Yeah, whatever." -Sasuke rolls his eyes, smirk back on his lips as he removes his other arm warmer, also rising a cloud of dust when it falls to the ground- "I guess kiddie gloves are off now?"

Without waiting for an answer, he rushes forward, closing the distance between them way too fast to follow. Here we go. Out of everyone's training, Hinata has interfered with Sasuke's the less, so it stands to reason that, given the same tools, he would end up devising the same counters for Gaara. That is, to make Lee's moves his own and repeat the beatdown from the preliminaries.

And a veritable beatdown it is, the sand shinobi is tossed around like a broken toy. Not even the replacements that might've worked on Lee had any effect in Sasuke, whose **[Sharingan]** has locked on him and refuses to miss anything. It doesn't take long for Gaara to take refuge inside his sphere of sand and construct his **[Third Eye]**.

…

That's a creepy jutsu now that she thinks about it.

Hinata eyes the Kages stand nervously while trying to spare some awareness to locate Kabuto amongst the public, if Orochimaru ends up making his move it'll be soon. Fate is showing again it can be a real bitch, threatening with repeating itself at the worst possible time. No matter how much progress Gaara has shown so far or how cowed Shukaku appears since Tenko made her entrance, their mental balance won't survive a bleeding wound.

Feeling a growing apprehension, she watches as Sasuke still tries a couple of things against the cocoon before calling for the referee.

-"Referee, if he refuses to leave the sphere I'll be forced to use lethal techniques to keep the fight going. Is that fine?"

The referee looks at both of them, seemingly thinking about it for some seconds before shrugging. Gaara's voice sound from inside his defence.

-"I won't fail here."

-"So instead you'll wait inside that ball until I die of boredom? Whatever, that suits me."

He jumps back to the wall and pops a couple of **[Soldier Pills]** on his mouth before making a **[Kage Bunshin]**. That surprises her. It's probably a good sign, right? The cloning clearly comes from Naruto, and it's obvious he's taking from her the… ***** _sigh_ ***** drug abuse. That means he recognises them as people worth replicating.

A somewhat familiar combination of hand seals precedes the ominous chirping sounds of the **[Chidori]**. Sasuke's forehead creases in concentration and his lips tense in a growl. With a soft crunch, the pill held in his mouth cracks open, bringing him back to top condition after the exhausting combination of jutsus. Is he…?

-"Now I'll show you the true power of the Uchiha."

They break into a run towards the ball of sand, and Hinata sighs in relief. She must be imagining things, there's no way Sasuke has changed so much he'll try to master… Maybe she's been too hasty in her relief, Sasuke and his clone quickly close in, gracefully dodging the sand spikes that surge to greet him and…

-" **[Ryūgyo Doriru (Dragonfish Earth-dividing Flow)]**!"

Twisting their bodies to launch themselves as a twin whirlwind of thunder. This is bad! If a normal chidori could draw blood… The **[Chidori]** empowered **[Gatsuga]** pounds the sphere, that only holds for a fraction of second before being pierced from side to side. The clone pops away mid-air and a bloodied Sasuke lands inelegantly some distance away.

-"I still need some practice…" -He mutters to himself, doing his best to look nonchalant while sticky and wet- "Well, that's one fool down."

A heavy silence suddenly falls on the stadium. Somewhere in the stands, the lonely cry of a certain Inuzuka can be heard: -"Son of a bitch!"

Time freezes for Hinata. Did Sasuke just… kill Gaara?

* * *

 **And here we stop for now. Yes, there are words for people who leave their readers hanging like this. And they ain't pretty words. If you're thinking along those lines you're gonna love it when I drop the bad news on you: There won't be updates next week.**

 **Before you get the stakes and the torches, I honestly believe next chapter will work better if you have some time to stew in anticipation. For future readers who already have next chapter up please consider taking a break here. That's all, you can get the torches now.**

 **Buuut I said there was some good news too! When this mini-hiatus ends and for a whole week, there'll be updates every single day! I hope that makes up somewhat for the wait.**


	42. Hell

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **My gosh, this was supposed to be online yesterday, but completely slipped my mind. Eventful weekend and all that, I'm really sorry. I still plan on releasing the next seven chapters at a one-per-day rate, so don't worry.**

 **There was a very good point raised last time, about Kurenai maybe showing favoritism towards Sakura, that with personally training her during the month-interval before the final test. While it's perfectly understandable to think that, I don't believe it the case. Think about it this way: Shino, Kiba, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru are Clan heirs with a specialised school of jutsus they inherit and focus on, and they won't be learning them from their jounin-sensei for obvious reasons.**

 **I assume most of the individual training takes place within their respective clans, and training with their jounin-sensei is more about combining the strengths of the team effectively. Since Shino and Sakura were training to face each other, there wasn't much point in team practice, and Shino would receive all the training he needed from his family. Kurenai focusing her attention in Sakura sounds pretty reasonable to me.**

 **I'm not stating anywhere she completely neglected the team either, just that she focused on Sakura.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Hell**

* * *

Hinata simply stands, taking in the reaping of her schemes. For once, she curses her eyes that doesn't let any detail escape her gaze. Smoking ruins and still going fires, people too hurt or too tired to put out the relatively harmless flames now that the worst is over. Humbling silence all around, people wandering around like zombies, too confused to react coherently, nobody willing to speak because they don't trust what they would say.

The air is filled with the smell of smoke and blood. Soon, if nobody does anything about it, it'll be the stench of rotting corpses. So much worse than the attack from her memories...

-" _Hey, Toneri-kun… are you sure we can't go back again?_ "

-" _That's impossible, hime. Even if you somehow managed to gather the required energy, your mind wouldn't be able to take it. Another jump in time will kill you."_

 _-"Figures…"_

Hinata holds a sigh and turns her gaze to the sky. Only her strict social training keeps her from falling on her knees and breaking into tears. She's tired, so very tired… All her efforts… for what?

* * *

 _As soon as Gaara's cocoon dissolves, the whole stadium fills with falling feathers, Orochimaru decided to attack after all! That breaks Hinata's astonishment and she turns around holding back a very uncharacteristical swear, quickly confirming Kabuto is still where she last located him and throwing a kunai at his face. He breaks the hand seal to dodge but it's too late, the genjutsu is already in place._

 _She helplessly watches the falling feathers and the people falling asleep all around her. She exchanges a glance with Shikamaru, who has the decency of not feigning sleep, silently counting as a strand of her consciousness registers the sand siblings jumping to the arena and Orochimaru making his move. It has begun._

 _Ten seconds, she wakes up Naruto-kun and regroups with Shikamaru and Sakura, who are waking up the rest of their group. Fifteen seconds, Kakashi engages Kabuto and both take to the roofs._

 _Twenty seconds, everyone is grouped up and combat ready except Sasuke, who's still in the arena facing Gaara's siblings and Neji, who in the end didn't come watch for some reason. Twenty-five seconds, she checks on the Hyuuga stands, where Haku has deployed her_ _ **[Demonic Mirrors]**_ _, providing cover and a safe spot for civilians to hide in while her clan quickly mounts a resistance around it. Everything seems to go well on that front._

 _Thirty seconds… The audience is still asleep and countering the illusion was Yakumo's job. Something has gone wrong on her side. Unfortunately, she doesn't have time to properly worry about her friend, because then a violet flash is quickly followed by a fiery explosion as the Sound Four trigger her trap._

 _For a brief instant, the frustration in Orochimaru's face fills her with satisfaction… Then all hell breaks loose._

* * *

Her **[Byakugan]** catches a couple of human shapes, probably mother and daughter, trapped under the rubble. They are still alive, so Hinata makes way towards them. Her steps are still firm and collected, as they have been drilled in her mind and body for so long, but inside she feels her consciousness floating in a sea of despair.

Groggily, she starts moving the debris, barely registering the sizzling of her skin when she grabs a piece of metal still hot from the fires. She needs to save them, it's her fault they're there in the first place.

* * *

 _Even denied of his duel with his sensei and his chance to play around, Orochimaru switches tactics without missing a beat. Rising the old Hokage and switching to his_ _ **[Yamata no Jutsu (Eight-forked Serpent)]**_ _form, that proves more than a match for the ANBU coming to support the Third. Not only the undead First and Second are practically invincible, much to everybody's dismay, Orochimaru's monstrous form proves more than capable of withstanding or regenerating anything they throw his way._

 _Hinata holds back a panicked yelp when a Sound genin almost stabs her with a kunai and Naruto-kun eyes her worriedly. Her focus is all over the place. Trying to focus her sight into the Kurama Manor to check on Yakumo right now is definitively a bad idea, and she can probably leave Father and Hanabi alone without worry. She also gives up on the audience. As unfortunate as it is, she just can't do anything for them without Yakumo._

 _Still, she can't simply focus on her fight, her attention constantly wandering towards the Hokage's fight and wondering if she can slip away and try to go Tenko to lend assistance. It's too risky, she's around half power at most after fighting Naruto-kun and she doesn't recover as quickly as him. Why did she get so into the fight? She knew this could happen!_

 _Barely holding her own weight in the fight, she watches helplessly how the Sound Four enter their_ _**[Second Stage]**_ _and even if a bit whacked and dizzy by the explosion, join in the indiscriminate destruction with a passion. Kiddie gloves are off._

 _To make matters worse, Gaara isn't dead. Well, that is a relief, but he's hurt and confused and the last thing they need now is a rampaging Shukaku. Their attempts to rejoin with Sasuke have been frustrated by the enemy, who seem to be under orders to keep everyone away from Gaara. With things like this she doesn't have the time or resources to try and calm down the boy. When Baki, the other person who might have a chance at calming him down, makes to him, he's intercepted by the referee. One of the Sound Four (Sakon, she believes) reaches Gaara before his siblings can stop him, using some seal Hinata doesn't recognise to spirit him away._

 _Shortly after, a specially loud explosion around the hospital area accompanied by high and hysterical yells tells her Gaara was just transported some distance away to cause the most destruction without hindering the planned attack or antagonising Orochimaru._

 _Everything has gone wrong._

* * *

Both victims look very weak, when she releases them. The child is completely out of it and the woman seems barely conscious. She smiles at the woman, but it doesn't reach her eyes nor her mind. It's all her fault, she deserves no thanks. She still must say something, it's part of her duty, isn't it? To lift the spirits of those she has doomed.

-" _Konoha lives._ "

Comes a soft voice from within.

-"Konoha lives."

She repeats, not even bothering understanding the words.

* * *

 _-"Oi Hinata-chan! Snap out of it, what do we do now? Hinata-chan?"_

 _Now that the enemy isn't actively trying to keep them away from the arena, Naruto and her manage to make way to Sasuke, but they've lost the rest of the group in the chaos of the battle. In this temporary respite Hinata can finally take in everything around her, but her mind refuses to accept it, going in circles with outdated plans and impossible strategies as she watches in horror. Naruto-kun's voice captures her attention enough to make her turn towards him. But her eyes remained unfocused. It's all her fault._

 _-"Naruto… kun?""_

 _-"Now's not the time to daydream!"_

 _Hinata tries to focus, she really does. But the fire, the smoke, the cries of the people… the improved vision of her_ _**[Byakugan]**_ _only makes it worse. And it's all her fault! She changed the future, she caused this! A heavy mist descends on the stands, and her eyes pick Zabuza's figure deftly navigating around taking out the confused enemy one by one. He's ignoring orders and acting on his own, and that'll probably save a lot of lives today. Some tactician she's turned out to be._

 _And explosion sounds in the distance, rising above the overall chaos. If not even Naruto-kun's voice managed to shake her out of her stupor, this does. That way is the Hyuuga Compound!_

 _-"Alright, Kakashi sensei is busy so as future Hokage I'm taking command."_

 _-"Hinata-chan will go check that explosion and make sure her family is fine, I'll take care of the crazy sand tanuki. Sasuke, can you assist Hinata-chan?"_

 _-"Hey, the sand freak is my prey!"_

 _Naruto's eyes lock in Sasuke, and he instinctively takes a step back before it's intensity._

 _-"Please!"_

 _That visage sends a shiver up Hinata's spine. This is important, she can tell. More than all her petty plans and failed schemes, Naruto-kun's actions here might mark the real turning point. Holding her breath, she awaits from Sasuke's answer for what seems like an eternity, blood pounding on her ears and tension rising in her body. Finally, Sasuke breaks eye contact and nods, gesturing her to follow._

* * *

In spite of herself, she returns to the Hyuuga Compound. She doesn't want to go back here, but really has nowhere else to go. As one of the few areas that survived the invasion relatively unscathed the place is filled to the brim with survivors and branch members move around them, distributing food and other first necessities amongst them to the best of their possibilities

The Hyuuga aren't any less tired or defeated than the rest of Konoha, maybe even more mourning. They haven't lost only their Hokage, but also their Clan Elders. Still, they refuse to look weary, holding to their grace like a lifeline. They are nobility and cannot show weakness in front of the rabble, for they look up to them for example and inspiration.

 _Noblesse Oblige_ it seems, well-executed pride can bring some good after all.

She finds Haku and the Demon Brothers following Hanabi and Father and looking lost. The attack has dealt a heavy blow on them.

* * *

 _For all the things that have gone wrong, at least the Hyuuga took seriously the danger of some unknown threat during the exams and the compound is in lockdown and heavily protected. After the explosion that blasted the main gates away, the Demon Brothers have organised the mercenary forces and mounted a defense around the smoldering remains, freeing as many Hyuuga defenders as possible so they can remain mobile and go wherever they are most needed._

 _Sasuke and Hinata's help is appreciated, but only serves to repel the assailants faster. By the time Father and a wide-eyed Hanabi return, the fight is already over. Father takes a look at the situation and quickly gets everyone to ready to give shelter to anyone who would require it before taking off to the fray still going on in the village proper with his personal guard._

 _Hanabi reaches for her sister, gripping on the mud-covered sleeve of her once-beautiful kimono. Her eyes are full of worry._

 _-"Haku-chan stayed behind."_

 _That was predictable. No way Haku retreated while Zabuza is still fighting. But seeing how things are they're most likely taking on some stupidly strong opponent right now, if not Orochimaru himself and, judging by Hanabi's expression, she's thinking along those lines too._

 _There are many places where she should be right now, a lot of people who could use her help. Later this day, and the following days, she'll come to wonder if she chose right. Had she chosen to assist Naruto-kun, the fight with Shukaku would've been shorter and she could've prevented a painful loss and a lot of pointless destruction._

 _Had he chosen to remain with Sasuke when he made back to assist in the defense, the fight that broke out around the Aburame compound probably wouldn't have gone so far, and the big fire that caused havoc in their colonies could've been avoided._

 _Had she chosen to check on Yakumo, she could've arrived on time to assist defending the manor, the illusion mistress wouldn't have brought her handicapped power to the limit_ again _, saving her the resulting bed rest and her doctors the inevitable headache of trying to keep her actually resting._

 _But she saw the plead in her cute little sister's eyes, and the words flowed by themselves._

 _-"Don't worry, I'll make sure Haku-chan returns safely."_

* * *

There hasn't been time to speak with Haku yet, too much to do. Still too much to do, but now she can spare some moments, if only to give her own body that little respite. First things first, though. She addresses Father.

-"Greetings Father, do we know anything about the attack on the Elders?"

-"Oh, Hinata." -His expression remains neutral even now, but for those who know him well that does little to hide his own exhaustion- "We only know an assassin acted during the chaos immediately after the attack. They all present piercing wounds and there was an unusual amount of water around their corpses, such finesse suggest a Suiton specialist, but we are out of suspects. Maybe an agent from Kiri gathering info on the exams saw a chance he couldn't ignore."

The description of the wounds makes her eye Haku, who shuffles uncomfortably. She wants to comfort her, tell her it's not her fault, but now is not the time. Instead, she does her work covering for her agents.

-"They were in lieu with Danzo and the reason your warnings never reached the Hokage. I wouldn't put past him this maneuver if he thought it was the best action, but it's more likely the act was carried in Orochimaru's behest. We know he and Danzo colluded to cause this and, as opposed to Danzo, he had no further use for the Elders."

Hinata's tongue tastes like ash. One thing is to keep things from an unaware Father, and a very different one to lie in his face after he has already offered his support. But she cannot risk it, mentioning voices in her head would arch brows at best, and impossible to prove accusations would hardly justify the assassination of the Elders, no matter how much a pain they were.

* * *

 _Haku cowers under her blazing glare, forgetting she's older and bigger and clearly intimidated by her indignation. She has just admitted on ambushing and killing the Hyuuga Elders, on Tenko's behest no less!_

 _Being betrayed and lied to wasn't what she had in mind when she promised Hanabi to keep Haku safe._

-"Please, hold your anger, hime. This isn't her fault."

-"Not her fault? She killed the Elders and tried to lie about it!"

-"She really did act at Tenko's behest."

 _She opens her mouth to protest, she's never given such an order. But then she remembers where her_ _ **[Gekko Bunshin]**_ _comes from, and who exactly she is talking to. Putting two and two together comes easy, the pain of betrayal comes even easier._

-"Toneri-kun… how could you..." _-Hinata struggles to find the words, it hurts-_ "We were supposed to change the clan, but not like this! Just… Why?"

-"I'm sorry hime, but you wouldn't have been able to change their minds, not it time."

-"How do you know that? And what… do you mean… 'in time'?" _-A suspicion forms in Hinata's mind, and she carefully studies Toneri-kun shape inside her Inner Garden. He doesn't seem all that different from usual, but he certainly has looked tired lately. Stressed and sullen. She never thought much of it because he's always prefered to be left alone, but now that she has a context the picture is clear-_ "You… came back in time? You told me the **[Tenseigan]** could only be used that way once!"

-"I said you couldn't come back, and that was true. It took all we had to send a small memory fragment like me back, and even then you didn't survive the process."

-"So we didn't make it?"

-"We made mistakes, lots and lots and lots of mistakes, and it's too late to change some of them. I'll still try, hime. You can count on me until there's nothing left to give."

-"How many times?"

 _He makes a grimace, and for a moment he lowers his guard, suddenly not looking simply tied, but old and exhausted._

-"Too many."

-"I trust you, Toneri-kun, it's just… What justifies this? What could possibly be waiting in the future? For me to find massacring my elders the best way out?"

-"I… cannot tell you" _-And she hates how much she understands, how she's suffered herself the kind of pressures a time-traveler is under-_ "Not yet, and not ever if can help it."

 _Hinata still has half a mind of pressing the answers out of him, the betrayal hurts. But no, Toneri-kun is her accomplice, and one of the few she can really trust. If she was deceived it was because he saw no other way around it._

-"Sometimes you can be a veritable bastard, Toneri-kun."

-"I'll take that as praise, hime."

* * *

-"Haku-san" -She calls when Father and Hanabi leave and the bodyguards make to follow- "a word, if you please."

The trio stops, turning towards her.

-"First of all, I'm sorry for your loss. Zabuza-san will be missed" -It's not fair, really, to lose your leader in combat when you know he's so much stronger than you. But this is an unfair world- "Master will find you later with the specifics, but it was only your intervention that allowed the Hyuuga to survive the attack with so little casualties."

-"It was our job and we all knew the risks" -One of the Demon Brothers says- "Zabuza-san would kick our asses if we dare cry for him and going down against a freaking sannin back to back with a Kage is pretty badass anyway. Any idea why they were so vicious with your clan?"

-"Not much besides our reputation. Maybe he wanted to get hold of our Kekkei Genkai, maybe it was petty revenge for me getting on Orochimaru's way during the second exam. If Master knows more, I'm sure she'll share it."

-"Yeah" -The other Brother rolls his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm- "Because she's big in that 'sharing' business. Don't worry, we don't really need to know to do our jobs. It would've been nice though..."

They leave after Father and Hanabi with a wave. Hinata is a bit surprised at how vocal they've been with her, but it's not like she knows them that well. The Demon Brothers had always let Zabuza do the talking before, now that he's not here and Haku isn't any state to step up to the leading role it shouldn't be _that_ surprising they are more talkative.

Absently cradling her burnt hand, she contemplates going to bed, she hasn't had a wink of sleep since the attack… how many hours ago was that again? But she knows she won't be able to, just thinking of resting while Konoha is suffering like this - _because of her!-_ fills her with nausea.

Resigned, she turns around to return to her wandering, practically running into Shikamaru. Heh, she doesn't even have the energy to compare him with a pineapple, not like he really looks like one when his hair is a mess and his face is covered with grime.

-"I take your warning didn't reach the Hokage?"

-"What makes you think that?"

-"I tried to tip him through other channels, but all my warnings were intercepted."

-"Well, yeah, it didn't, and hell if I know why, Pops is kicking himself for dismissing my worries, but I know that's not like him. Something's gone wrong."

Hinata's face, filled with defeated sarcasm a moment before, is suddenly alert again, an ugly suspicion already forming. A Danzo-shaped suspicion. She guides him towards a certain secret passage, maybe the only place she trusts to be private in this village and then towards a dimly illuminated chamber still presided by the fake history of her clan. Here they can talk without fear or interruptions.

-"I haven't told you everything yet, Shikamaru-kun, but I'm sure you already knew that. It's time we change that."

* * *

 **Remember when I said nothing important would change during the first 'season'? I lied! Kiddie gloves are off, and toying with time has consequences. Hinata has had a lot of victories for sure, but you can't expect to mess with the bull without getting the horns at some point. Orochimaru isn't one to be trifled with, and pushing him to a corner ended up backfiring pretty hard.**

 **And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how I view time-travel. You are basically screwing reality over, so while I enjoy those stories where the time traveler has a master plan he sticks to all along, I don't really feel them very believable. The moment you change something you're sending ripples forward, ripples that are all but impossible to predict and in the end a time-traveling adventure that lasts for long enough is just a regular one where the main character has some slight advantages.**

 **You know people better than you're entitled to, because you've seen their plans develop once, but as you change events people adapt, rendering your plans useless and forcing you to improvise. Long-term plans are only viable in the wider sense of the term, and won't work any better than what a particularly insightful individual can manage without foreknowledge. If your disposition isn't adequate for plotting either (hello, Hinata) then all the worse.**

 **Now, a confession. I hate this chapter. I've put more hours on it than on seven regular ones and I'm still unsatisfied about the result, but what can I do? Shitty as it is, it's improved a lot since it first...** _ **coagulated**_ **and obsessing with a chapter you can't seem to like no matter what you do is the way to slumps, hiatuses, discontinuations and other shitty things.**

 **Hopefully is just me. Following chapters will be better anyway, and will come soon, so there's that.**


	43. Picking up the pieces (1 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Guys you have no idea how I missed your reviews this last week. It's good to be back!**

 **Speaking of reviews, most of the points raised only require time to be answered. The aftermath of Orochimaru's invasion takes more than one chapter but everything that happened will be explained in due time. It was my intention to make last chapter a bit chaotic too, that Hinata's emotions going haywire and all that. If you feel the chapter was confusing, then I succeeded (unless you couldn't make heads or tails out of anything, then I clearly overdid).**

 **The reaction to Toneri's multiple time travels surprised me a bit. It was aimed as a surprise, but I thought it pretty believable myself. I never explained exactly how the [Tenseigan] time travel works, and I'll probably never do, but we can safely assume only the mind travels (There would be two Hinata in the past if the body traveled, and probably one of them would be the wrong age). Is it that strange that, even if Hinata doesn't have the power to travel back again, she can send a small fragment?**

 **I'll admit the reasons for sending Toneri instead of a fragment of her own memories requires certain willingness to believe, but isn't that far-fetched either (It could be because Toneri's avatar in Hinata's mind is made out of Otsutsuki chakra, or maybe you can't fragment an ego to send only part of it. Take your pick, there are enough valid explanations around)**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Picking up the pieces (1 of 2)**

* * *

When Hinata finishes her tale, Shikamaru lets out a long whistle.

-"That's a lot to take in."

-"That's why I didn't tell you earlier, hopefully by now you are willing to believe me."

-"Well, if you know the me from the future me that would explain why you are dumping all this on a schoolmate you have barely even talked to. Still, why not confiding in the older generation? They are the ones with the power right now."

-"Because they are swamped in duties and carry all the baggage they took along their way to power. I don't want to risk a conflict of motivations. Baggage is also why I didn't tell anyone in my team, they have enough in their plates already." -Hinata lets out a resigned sigh- "Father was the closest to the truth, but I just lied to him about Grandfather's killer to cover for one of my agents."

-"Shit, that's harsh. Troublesome girl…" -Shikamaru scratches the back of his head, taking the surroundings for the umptenth time- "Are you sure we should be here?"

-"This is one of the safest places in the world, only Black Zetsu and maybe Obito can eavesdrop us here, and not without Kurama noticing."

-"I get that, but isn't this… your clan's secret sanctuary or something?"

-"And who's there to chastise me for it?" -She let's out a sad smile- "The Elders are dead and Father defers to me. By the time I'm done, this place will lose all meaning anyway."

-"Suit yourself, I got some questions though. First things first, why would you ever get into something as troublesome as this?"

That question leaves Hinata at a loss for words. Secretly she was convinced she wouldn't be trusted after all, or maybe not believed at all. It's comforting to be believed, even if only implicitly with a nonchalant 'What's in for you?'.

-"Preventing the Fourth Shinobi War isn't enough for you?"

-"Maybe if you had arrived right after that, but you didn't. You took years and, for what I've heard here the war had a pretty happy ending, all things considered, and the world was walking towards a bright future. Why risk all that?"

-"There could not be a bright future" -Hinata lowers her head- "Not without Naruto-kun."

-"Wait, you did all this because your crush died? Are you crazy woman?"

-"I didn't do all this because my _crush_ died!" -Triggered by his words, she finds herself yelling- "Naruto-kun gave everything for the shinobi world! He was the one appeasing hurt hearts and pushing for peace, he was the light that brightened our future! And he was denied what he wanted most, betrayed and killed by those he gave everything for. It was not fair!"

-"The world is not fair."

-"Then the world can't complain if I'm unfair too!"

-"You really liked the guy, huh?" -Hinata's face gets crimson. From rage. Not for anything else. Righteous outrage she says- "No, but seriously, preventing the war and all that sounds great but feels a bit unreal, I could use a personal motivation. You knew the future me, any regret worth mentioning?"

The image of an older Shikamaru, somberly looking at a gravestone a cigarette in his lips and holding hands with a dark-haired child comes to mind.

-"Actually..." -Shikamaru arches a brow- "Let's say hopefully Mirai Sarutobi can grow up with a father this time around and you don't take on smoking."

-"That sounds troublesome, what happened?"

-"You faced an enemy with a special skill you couldn't crack in time," -Really what kind of idiotic perfectionist blames himself for not noticing their enemy abilities before even seeing them in action? Specially when said enemy is an immortal that can friggin' transfer damage to others!- "That burdened you the rest of your life."

He lets out an overly exaggerated sigh and throws his hands.

-"Fine, you win, you troublesome woman. I'll give you a hand."

-"Thank Heavens! I really need a better mind on my side to not cause another catastrophic mistake like this. I could've never predicted Danzo would assist in Orochimaru's invasion."

-"Yeah, it wasn't too obvious, but makes sense. You say in your original timeline Orochimaru and the Third almost killed each other? That's probably what the old bastard was aiming for, your meddling forced him to take measures so his plans remained in track… For all the good it did to him." -Hinata frowns at that. Shikamaru's probably hinting at how a village in ruins favors nobody, but she's sure all ROOT operatives _somehow_ happened to be away from the conflict. Putting Danzo in a good position to pressure the Council, maybe even get away with a coup if the village had been weakened just a bit more- "Anyway, what you told me about that Pein guy gave me an idea. Orochimaru saw you using the **[Tenseigan]** as Hinata and that's bad news, right?"

That's one trouble she simply has not had any time to consider. Her plan so far had been to avoid Orochimaru as Tenko, so he couldn't put two and two together, but even she knew that at best that would only stall her unmasking. She'd taken solace in the fact that, while her secret was at his mercy, he'd probably hog the knowledge to himself anyway.

-"Well, you have an illusion mistress at your disposal and Orochimaru, as a former Akatsuki member, knows some doujutsu can be shared with proxies. It's just a matter of displaying fake **[Tenseigan]** in believable targets, isn't it?"

Oh! Everyone, no matter how brilliant, is conditioned by their own experiences. If she paints the **[Tenseigan]** as able to manifest in proxies in his mind. The threat Orochimaru represents for the Hyuuga Clan will fall from, ' _That Tenko woman is Hyuuga Hinata_ ' to ' _That Tenko woman is somehow related with Hyuuga Hinata and a bunch of other equally unlikely people_ '. Oh! Maybe she can even make him think ' _Hyuuga Hinata and a bunch of ROOT operatives are somehow related with that Tenko woman_ '!. Wouldn't that be a sweet, sweet way of messing up with his mind?

-"I would've never thought about that…"

-"I hear it a lot. I have some other ideas, but I'll need time to put them together. Anyway we'll need to develop some countermeasures for that **[Kamui]** thing before he starts seeing us as a threat."

-"Kurama said pandimensional sealing techniques should work against it."

-"And that means?"

-"He laughed at me when I asked the same."

 _-"And I'm still laughing."_

-"Troublesome fox…" -He stands up with a sigh- "Well, I've disappeared from the face of Earth long enough, pops will have a seizure if he thinks I've been kidnapped on top of everything else."

With that they leave the tunnels, and the sunlight manages to raise Hinata's spirits in a way she never thought possible just some hours earlier. She has much to answer for, but Konoha lives and the path forward is being paved. This is no time for moping, but for picking up the pieces.

-"You should catch some rest first, you look like shit."

Hinata can imagine, not like she's been able to close her eyes since all hell broke loose the day before...

-" _What do you mean the day before? It's been three days already!"_

-" _Oops?_ "

* * *

In spite of Kurama's protests, Hinata still has some things to do before going to sleep. From the secret chamber she goes straight to the Yakumo Manor. Some make to reach her along the way, but all of them stop short of making any noise. There's a purposeful spring in her step that makes them think twice.

She trusts Yakumo, so when she didn't move to help her or the village she simply assumed she had her hands full with something else, but before she knew three days had passed and she still doesn't know what it was or if she was healthy and well. Kurama has said his great-granddaughter is fine, but she wants to see for herself.

-" _You hurt me brat. You don't trust my word?_ "

Yeah, she's not going to dignify that with an answer. Her worry is put to rest as soon as the manor gate gets on her sights and she sees her friend already waiting for her there, as always. It's now official, if she can pull the perfect host gig even in the middle of this crisis, the Kurama clan have wasted to much time developing useless techniques.

-"Yakumo-chan" -She starts, feeling the first honest smile in days curve her lips and accepting her invitation to get inside- "Is good to see you alright."

-"Hinata-chan? I'd like to say the same, but you look like an **[Edo Tensei]** gone wrong."

-"Please, not you too. It's only been three days, I'll go sleep as soon as I finish here." -She hides her burnt hand behind her back and changes topics before Yakumo-chan can protest- "I see you are filled to the brim too."

-"Yeah, the manor was remote enough to be spared, but the rest of the clan lost their homes in the attack. I'm sheltering all of them here. And let me tell you, keeping a secret illusory passage from a clan of illusionists is as much of a pain as it looks like."

Her words lose weight somewhat when she nonchalantly walks into said passageway in plain view without anyone registering the fact.

-"Woe is you" -She teases before getting serious- "I heard you had your own troubles that day…"

-"Yeah, troubles indeed" -She eyes her guiltily- "I'm sorry for not helping during the invasion, ROOT decided to be jerks and disguised as Kumo-nin to infiltrate the manor. I would've probably been kidnapped during the confusion with none the wiser if Neji-kun hadn't been visiting."

-"Oh, my! Are you alright?" -She was expecting to hear about maybe some small Sound unit branching from the main attack to hit an apparently easy target, not for that old hawk to try and pull one (another one) on the village- "This is my fault then, Danzo surely sent them here because we are in good terms."

-"I couldn't interrogate them, someone had messed their brains real good and my illusions didn't hold, so I sent a couple of clan genin to drop the bodies in one of the battlefields." -She turns to search into what looks like a first-aid kit- "I would've loved to go with the incident to Danzo and make him uncomfortable, but…"

-"The old man always covers his tracks. How did you knew they weren't real Kumo-nin?"

-"That disgusting seal in their tongues" -She makes a puking gesture- "For what you've told me about the Raikage, he wouldn't have any qualms using them too, but Danzo will eat his own entrails before allowing a foreign power to steal his secret seals."

-"Just what I needed. At least that means Danzo's forces didn't get away from this mess unscathed. But really! As if this hell I unleashed on Konoha wasn't enough, everybody decides to play dirty and blame other villages. At this rate the Fourth War won't be against Akatsuki, just old plain village against village. "

-"I'm guessing there's a story there I haven't heard." -Finally pulling a bunch of bandages and some bottles from the kit and facing her again, she arches a brow- "Let's hear it while we take care of that hand."

-"Toneri-kun impersonated Tenko and manipulated Haku into assassinating the Hyuuga Elders during the confusion" -Hinata feels muscles she didn't knew she was tensing relax as Yakumo delicately spreads a cool cream over her burnt and bruised hand- "The obvious water evidence makes people suspect Kiri."

-"Life is never boring around you, isn't it?" -When Hinata eyes the sealing array that would send her to Yakumo's Illusionary Villa, she sends her a stern glare, squeezing the bandages a bit harder than necessary "Not a chance, Hinata-chan, you haven't slept in three days and aren't fit to get into a time-dilating illusion. I'd rather not see my friend's brain turn into mush. Now tell me a bit more about that, surely the jerk at least gave you an explanation?"

-"He's been time-travelling behind my back, Yakumo-chan" -As soon as her hand gets released, she leans her back in the wall, slowly sliding downwards until she's sitting on the floor- "Again and again trying to polish my good-for-nothing plans into something acceptable so I don't end up killing Naruto-kun with my own hands or setting the Village on fire. He can only do that much though."

-"Well, that would explain… Nevermind" -Yakumo catches herself a bit too late, but Hinata is too tired to try and pry whatever it is from her- "The important thing is that you tried your best, you can't keep kicking yourself for it."

-"Is that a challenge?" -She can keep kicking herself for it just fine- "My best just isn't enough."

-"I would slap that zombie face of yours if I wasn't afraid of breaking it" -Yakumo has a severe expression in her face as she bends down to her level to grip her shoulders, her eyes boring into hers- "You've made Naruto-kun way stronger he should be by now and beaten some sense into that broody edgelord of a teammate you have. You saved Haku's life and granted Zabuza a glorious death. You are the reason that pinkette from your class isn't a wallflower this time around and the rest of that 'Konoha 12' you are so fond of will only grow stronger in response of the changes you've already made. You kinda shorta showed Gaara other way of life and it's thanks to you your father and sister remember how to smile. Heck, even that hunk of a cousin of yours tried to make a joke the other day! That was all you, Hinata-chan, you are doing great. Don't let a minor hiccup stop you."

She… she is right, of course. This is her failure, but it doesn't nullify everything she achieved before. Even if it kinda almost killed Gaara, in the end he and Naruto-kun reconnected during the fight as expected. Even if the Elder's assassination casts a shadow on them right now, her family is happier than ever, and that hunk of Neji-niisan… wait. She locks her friend again, who just finished putting the first-aid supplies away.

-"Yakumo-chan?"

She raises her hands, holding on Yakumo's arms.

-"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I'll always be with you!"

-"Yakumo-chan?"

She increases her grip slightly.

-"Hinata-chan? That kind of hurts…"

-"I was wondering what Neji-niisan was doing here the day of the finals..."

-"Well, you see…" -She refuses to meet her eyes- "he's fun to tease, so I might have arranged for a chance or three to see his reactions since you introduced us last month and maybe I found him really sweet under that stern mask he likes to wear and maybe used some heavy-handed method or another to have him test my long distance image transmission techniques with me..."

-"I see… Yakumo-chan?"

-"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

-"You are my precious and dear best friend, Yakumo-chan, and I love how fun you are and the way you joke and tease" -Now it's her turn to bore her gaze into her friend- "But if you break Neji-niisan's heart…"

Yakumo gulps with great difficulty. At some point she made the mistake of making eye contact and now seems incapable of breaking it. Hinata feels some guilty amusement at her friends fear, she's having too much fun to stop now.

-"I. Will. End. You."

She leaves the secret room with steady steps, fighting hard to hold back a very unladylike burst of laughter. She'll treasure the expression in Yakumo-chan's face for all her life, no matter what gruesome retributions come her way once she realizes it was all a joke. Yes, visiting Yakumo-chan has been the right choice.

* * *

Hinata leaves the manor with a light heart but heavy feet. Now that she's laughed all the worry out of her organism, it's hard to ignore how absurdly tired she is and her body screams for her to just curl up in a ball and sleep right there. That is, if her body had enough energy left to scream.

Instead she straightens her back and squares her shoulders, making sure her face remains calm and her steps graceful. Returning to the compound without ruining her image seems to take an eternity and a half, especially since an unreasonable amount of people reached for her along the way.

From grime-covered civilians hoping for some words of assurance to grime-covered shinobi hoping for some words of assurance but hiding it better. The only reason she didn't turn and flee was they really seemed to need those words to keep going.

 _-"And you need to lie down somewhere and sleep before you collapse, the inconsiderate asses…"_

 _-"Be good, Kurama."_

 _-"Whatever."_

Proof of Hinata's utter exhaustion is the way she manages to not see the eye-searing orange figure in front of her until she tries to run straight through him. Of course, physics made sure the attempt was doomed from the start and she ends falling to the ground and dragging everyone's favorite blonde into a tangled mess.

-"I'm really sorry" -She starts her apology- "I don't know what I was think… Naruto-kun?"

-"Oh Hinata-chan! The girl I was looking for!" -To further demonstrate her state of mind, Hinata completely fails to registers his words, still trying to process Naruto's presence- "Shikamaru said you haven't slept in three days, the guy looked horrified!

-"Yes, that sounds like him" -She's giggling at the image of Shikamaru's reaction before she knows it- "You are very considerate, Naruto-kun. I could use an escort to return home."

He smiles brightly, jokingly offering his arm… and growing red as a ripe tomato when she takes it without a second thought. She would be so too if she had the energy. As things stand though, she's grateful for a dignified way out of walking straight and proper. Naruto tries to make some conversation, but between his own agitation and Hinata's struggle to remain coherent it doesn't go very well.

When Hinata's knees buckle and only Naruto's quick reaction saves them from rolling over the floor again, he decides enough is enough.

-"That's it! You are in no condition to be out and about, I'm carrying you home and that's final!"

Coincidentally, being carried bridal-style by him is finally enough to trigger her self-consciousness, making her feel mortified at the entire situation and struggling to stand on her own again.

-"That… that won't be necessary, Naruto-kun!" -Her eyes dart around, trying to find something, anything she can use to avoid the sweet… _no, bad brain!_ The indignity looming over her. There! those benches!- "I just need to sit for a while, I'll be fine after I rest for a little while!"

Naruto looks at her with a brow arched in incredulity, but doesn't try to argue. Still clutching at his arm, she walks towards the benches and sits down. He keeps trying to make conversation, but Hinata barely has enough presence of mind to make ambiguously encouraging hums and isn't really following. It feels nice sitting here with Naruto and, in spite of the tiny voice inside her head saying she really should be heading back home, she can't bring herself to care.

-"We'll be neighbours for a while, Hinata-chan." -That vaguely catches her awareness, and she manages something that could be an interrogative hum- "I'll be staying with the Hyuuga too, the snake creep crushed my home."

That makes her smile. Having Naruto close can only be a good thing. With that warm though in her head, she finally stops fighting the fluffiness taking over her mind and everything goes black.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is many things. He's a legendary prankster everybody knows about in the village. He has no trouble admitting he doesn't exactly have book smarts, but tries hard and is good at making things work somehow. He's also a loyal teammate and friend, and one day he'll be Hokage. But over all this, he's a good guy. He forgives and forgets, and makes friends easily. When he sees something he doesn't approve, he steps in to change it.

But Orochimaru's attack has made him question things. Has he been working hard enough? He doesn't think so anymore. He refuses to believe there's nothing more he could have done to protect his beloved village and his important people.

Now old men Ichiraku and Hokage are dead, one crushed with his own shop and the other doing some weird badass Hokage jutsu to take out the snake creep and save everyone. He doesn't like it. He used to believe dying to protect your loved ones was cool and noble, but turns out it isn't so great if you're the loved one stuck behind.

He's even been wondering if he's a good guy at all. After the most badass fight he could've ever dreamt of, he subdued that sand tanuki and made quick friends with Gaara. Then he heard of the destruction the monster caused. How the hospital had been utterly destroyed by the time he managed to reach him, and how it had stepped on Ichiraku's during the fight, trashing the place and leaving Ayame-neechan without a father.

At that moment, he felt he could understand why the village feared and hated him even after all this years. Because he felt the same. In spite of having suffered it himself for so long, when it was his turn to forgive or condemn, he could only clench his fists and hold the urge to go kill his new friend.

That thought had haunted him this last three days, maybe he was a bad person after all?

But now, with Hinata-chan softly breathing on his shoulder, guard wide open and smiling, he can put his worries to rest. He's painfully aware of the trust she puts on him by doing that, when not even three days without sleeping have dulled her sharp gaze. Heh, not even him is that dense. And if Hinata-chan believes in him that much, he'll believe in the himself Hinata-chan believes in too. Resting his own head on hers, he closes his eyes.

* * *

 **So! We get some strange Half-asleep NaruHina! If you're thinking along the lines of 'Hey, Hinata is thinking of Naruto without using honorifics!'. I'll just say it was intentional. First time ever. Remember, "The Last" happened differently in this story's first timeline and "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations" never happened at all or at least was plenty different, so our Hinata never grew as close to Naruto as she should.**

 **We also got Shikamaru full in the confabulation, he's even being useful for once. What do you guys think of his idea to show fake [Tenseigan] on suitable targets to throw Orochimaru's suspicions off? It was a moment of inspiration for me, but maybe it doesn't make much sense for everyone else.**

 **Now, I'll go and try to survive work. A word of advice, if your friends catch you a Tuesday and try to drag you into 'some beers' to celebrate a birthday, do the clever thing, tell them to COME BACK FRIGGIN' FRIDAY! Then you won't suffer like I'm suffering right now.**


	44. Picking up the pieces (2 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Not much to say here. Lately I spend more time getting a chapter ready for publishing than writing the new ones, that's bound to come back to bite me in the ass…**

 **Well, without further ado , Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Picking up the pieces (2 of 2)**

* * *

Hinata wakes up refreshed and full of energy. Putting away the covers with a smile, she clenches her fists to stretch her arms up and backwards, feeling a satisfying heat spreading all the way from her fingers to her middle back as she stretches her muscles to the limit. Looking through the window, she frowns slightly, she's apparently overslept and it's too late for her early training. Oh, well, nothing can be done now and she feels too good to feel bad about it.

Instead she gets ready for breakfast and leaves her room, only to find Hanabi camping right outside.

-"Onee-sama, you missed training."

-"Oh, sorry Hanabi" -Here eyes pierce her accusatorily, and she can't seem to hold her gaze- "I was really tired today."

-"Is Haku-chan here?" -The question catches her by surprise, it's been awhile since Haku gave up on her pretended duties and moved to Hanabi's room instead- "I can't find her anywhere."

Oh, so it's that. It's understandable, really. Maybe in her good cheer she forgot how Konoha looks just outside the compound walls, but there's no way Haku could. Now, how to tell this to Hanabi?

-"Haku-chan just lost someone really important" -She tries to put a hand on her head, but her attempt is quickly deflected- "She might need some time alone."

-"No, she doesn't!" -Hinata never thought Hanabi's gaze could get even more passionate, but there she is. Who is this wrathful angel and what happened with her quiet sister?- "Haku-chan really hates to be alone, she told me! Doing something she hates won't make her stop being sad"

-"Ohoo..." -She recovers quickly, channeling a bit of Tenko and making the pint-sized fury recoil with her mischievous smile- "Aren't you a bit young to be crushing on someone, Hanabi-chan?"

-"No I am not, I really like Haku-chan!"

Red like a ripe tomato, she still fights back instead of denying it. This girl is just precious! Hinata opens her mouth to keep taunting her, but Hanabi counters before she can put out another word

-"And at least I don't arrive home carried bridal style!" -What's she talking about?- "Father almost had a seizure when Naruto-san entered the compound carrying you in his arms."

Blurry memories of her walking around the town with Naruto-kun flood her memory, of them sitting down in some benches and talking about… she can't remember. What she does remember is resting her head on his shoulder and everything getting dark and warm. With some effort, she even has some nebulous memories of opening her eyes to see herself on Naruto-kun's arms and to _snuggle_ into his chest, believing it to be the best dream ever.

-"Oh my! Did that really happen?"

-"I'm sure Father will be happy to answer such question" -This might be the first time she sees a shit-eating grin on Hanabi. Even now she's cute but that doesn't mean she likes it, so when her expression turns wishful it's a welcome change- "I want to do that short of things too..."

Now that stops Hinata dead in her tracks. Precocious little devil… She won't, can't in good conscience, encourage anything that looks even remotely romantic between her baby sister and a girl almost twice her age. But if Hanabi is something like her she'll still be chasing after her in eight or ten years, and then things might look differently.

For now, she opts to mess up her hair.

-"Just make sure that's what you really want, alright?" -If it's just hugs and similar physical contact, she doesn't really have anything to complain about. Heavens know they both could've used more of that growing up- "You're still young and have time to change your mind, it won't do to regret it later."

-"I won't change my mind" -She answers petulantly- "And I won't regret anything."

-"Your big sister will have no choice but to skin Haku-chan alive if she makes you cry" -She winks and her with her best innocent smile- "I really like Haku-chan too, so better make sure I don't have to!"

There, a bit of joking to lighten the mood. Hanabi probably doesn't really understand romance yet and is just using Hinata's situation as an example to deal with her own need for affection. Still, she'll have to catch Haku later and make sure to state very clearly what she thinks of older women taking advantage of her baby sister. Not that she thinks Haku is the kind of person to get ahead of herself like that, but just in case.

With a sigh, she realizes she hasn't gone far enough in her own relationship to do anything she would disapprove her sister imitating. Isn't her love life simply magnificent?

...

At times like that she really misses Kurama's retorts, he spends way too long with Yakumo.

-"I'll be taking my leave now, onee-sama" -Her whining gets interrupted when Hanabi stands up and gets ready- "I have more Heiress training with Father."

-"Back on training so soon? Konoha is still weak from the attack, It hasn't been even a week.."

-"That's exactly why, onee-sama. I need to learn fast to be ready when I'm needed."

-"That's really admirable, but are you sure you don't want to take it easy now that you have an excuse?" -Heavens bless Father, but his lessons are dull as dishwater- "Maybe you can take Naru-san with you and make rounds helping the refugees?"

-"I'll take Haku-chan" -She replies, expression stubborn again- "And I'll go make rounds _after_ I finish my lessons."

Too precious! This girl has a heart of gold and she doesn't know what she's done to deserve her but she's glomping her before she can even think about holding back and deftly dodging her little fists when she tries to keep her away (Is that juuken? They grow so fast!) and hugging her as tightly as she dares.

-"I'm really proud of you, Hanabi" -she whispers on her ear- "Go show them up!"

* * *

It's not long after seeing off Hanabi that Hinata gets moving too, finding a refugee spokesperson and finding out the exact situation of their stay with the Hyuuga. Turns out everything is still very flimsy and Father hasn't had time to discuss logistics with the Council.

That cannot stand, she understand Father has been busy and her wandering around the village hasn't been of much help in this field, but it's been three days already. If things remain like this for much longer, the Hyuuga will end up shouldering the entire cost of this operation and that simply cannot stand. They're affluent, not made of gold.

Now with a clear target, she leaves the compound, intending to nail down a fair collaboration deal in rebuilding the village. For what she's heard, the council is in shambles right now. Most Clan Heads are busy with their own homes and barely have any time for Village-wide worries besides the very basic. Danzo is nowhere to be seen, probably hiding in ROOT headquarters to make his own damage control and plan for the 'good of the village' by himself. He might be dead, but she doesn't count on it, the old war hawk is hard as a cockroach and she's never been especially lucky.

That leaves the Hokage counselors and civilian council members. The counselors probably have too many things on their hands now, that with having to cover for the Hokage and the tidal wave of paperwork that comes with the seat. The civilians are hardcore money-pinchers, but if there's ever been a chance to sca... convince them into throwing money around it's now.

Lost in those thoughts she almost misses her not-Naruto-kun teammate walking some distance before her.

-"Sasuke-kun!" -She calls, seeing the figure hesitate, as if trying to decide whether to heed her call or ignore it, but in the end he waits for her- "I'm glad to see you, how have you been since… is everything alright?"

Sasuke's expression is thoughtful and he doesn't seem to be paying her much attention. As usual, his answer is simple grunt.

-"Come on, Sasuke-kun. I know answering polite conversation with non-committal sounds is some kind of Uchiha clan tradition, but it really doesn't help keeping it going."

-"Apparently I'm an Inuzuka now."

-"I mean, you can always keep like that, but..." -So absurd are his words, it takes a while for her brain to register them, try to process them, freeze up, restart, make sure it's really heard that and come up with a clever response- "What?"

Yay, go brain.

-"An honorary Inuzuka, they kind of adopted me."

-"I'm afraid I don't follow you."

-"It's because I used Kiba's **[Gatsuga]**." -He kicks a pebble sulkily- "Apparently it's some kind of big deal to steal other major clan's techniques with the **[Sharingan]**. So they either accept me as an Inuzuka or declare a blood feud on the Uchiha. And well..."

Yikes, she can see how that would be a problem. It also was pretty damn obvious. While in her lifetime, especially after the Fourth Shinobi War when she took a direct hand in political matters, the lack of Uchiha had rendered that kind of laws non-issue, in hindsight it was obvious clan hijutsu (Secret Techniques) would have some kind of legal protection against the Copy Clan.

-"I guess something like that isn't really surprising?" -Sasuke eyes her accusatorily. Maybe she didn't suggest him to copy the **[Gatsuga]** but he would've never thought about it without her encouragement- "But it's kind of a good thing? The Inuzuka are one of the most combat-ready clans in the Leaf, and they value loyalty above all else. They don't care about reputation either unless you can back it with strength, so they might be exactly the kind of allies you need."

-"Maybe" -He grumbles after a long pause- "But for now they got me tied up with dumb errands."

That doesn't sound like the kind of thing you do with a clan heir suddenly under your care.

-"What kind of errands?"

-"They cut down the time Kakashi-sensei trains me and have me sitting on meetings and stuff." -'Meetings and stuff', she needs to make sure just in case, but it sure sounds like proper heir training. It was about time someone else bothered giving Sasuke proper education- "At least sparring with them is interesting."

-"So much like Sasuke-kun" -One-track mind, as always, but when you know him a bit better than 'that stone-faced, dead-eyed avenger who repeatedly tried to kill Naruto-kun' it was kind of endearing. She stifles a giggle- "Sounds like you won't be needing my lessons anymore."

-"It's not like I asked for them anyway. I have to kill It… Someone! Before focusing on rebuilding my clan."

Hinata considers casting some doubt on Sasuke's hate now. Maybe point out how the whole deal doesn't make any sense. She probably can't change his mind now, the most she can aim for is to point out where facts don't quite match up and hope he'll remember her words later on. But no, that conversation can easily extend for a the whole day and there are other things she wants him to consider. That and there's a good chance she's misread him and the topic backfires horribly. Considering how her plans have gone lately, that'll surely end in a horrible breakout or something.

-"Speaking of rebuilding a clan." -She hopes what she's about to say doesn't come out as flirting- "You know you won't be able to do it alone, right…?"

-"That's…" -Sasuke looks at her with an arched brow, a bit of surprise getting though his permanent poker face- "Not the kind of question I expected from you."

-"I know, but..." -She extends her hands, calling his attention to the ruined village and the still smoldering remains around them- "All this made me consider things. The Hyuuga has two main heirs, and a decent pool of main family member who could take the reins if push comes to shove. The Uchiha only have you, and rebuilding a clan means heirs."

-"Well, it's not like I haven't given it any thoughts..."

He trails off, eyeing her way and clearly uncomfortable. Oh dear… Well, what exactly was she expecting? Sasuke is still young and impressionable, and probably emotionally stumped too. Is it really that surprising he develops feelings for the only female in his life who doesn't treat him like a piece of meat?

It's not like she feels him unappealing or anything, not after fighting back to back with him and trusting each other with their lives. It's just that… he doesn't hold a candle to Naruto-kun, really. But this might be an important moment for him, she sure would feel a moment like this important if she was the one insinuating herself, then again she wouldn't insinuate herself unless she was already deeply in love, maybe not even then and not everyone is like that. Oh dear, she's panicking again… Keep the smile and don't let anything show! Good! Now, how to turn him down gently?

-"Sasuke-kun" -Think, Hinata, think! - "I actually have a good opinion on you" -That doesn't sound like _turning down_ to me, you stupid brain!- "please don't ruin it?"

Nice save, brain, soft and smooth. Sometimes she wonders why she even tries. Fortunately Sasuke seems to be already expecting something like that because he just lets out a snort of resignation.

-"Figures, of all the things the dobe could steal a march on me… But you are the only girl our year who doesn't fawn around the legendary Uchiha survivor" -The way he rolls his eyes at that makes clear his thoughts about the whole deal- "No way I'm even _thinking_ about that."

So he's at least considered it? That's new. Or maybe not, she never paid him that much attention back on the day. The part about not feeling attraction towards rabid fangirls makes sense and back in the other life the 'only girl his year who doesn't fawn' was a stuttering mess unappealing by her own merits.

Be it result of her efforts to get him out of his shell (just treating him like a human being, really) or some thought that's naturally been around his mind, that's something she should encourage. More bonds to the village can only be good for him in the long run but maybe she shouldn't be playing matchmaker?

-"Maybe you should go looking outside our age group?" -Did she really say that out loud? She must've been panicking harder than she thought. Well, nothing to do now but to follow through right? She's left all that stuttering business behind. Plus she can't in good conscience send him Sakura's way. No matter how much she has changed, the scene during the finals prove the Sakura right will still do more harm than good- "Nothing wrong with a older and sensible woman and I hear Tsume-sama's daughter is quite the looker."

-"Idiot."

Is that a blush? Not that she can tell for sure since he's suddenly turned around and refuses to look at her but it sure looks like a blush. Not wanting to push him too much, she keeps a diplomatic silence after that, but maybe she can trick-... _arrange_ Hana into preparing lunchboxes for her new adoptive brother. By the time Sasuke finally turns to look at her again there's a scheming smile in her lips she's not even aware of.

She wonders how his fangirls would react if they ever know of this conversation. They'd probably go crazy and try to 'get revenge' on her and Hana, it would be amusing to watch them try. Then again, they might start looking at the poor Inuzuka with starry eyes and call her 'senpai', hounding on her for advice on seduction and other girly things. Fangirls are strange like that.

In regards to Sakura, she oddly doesn't feel guilty. Oh, she feels some obligation to the cheerful and friendly woman who tried to push her and Naruto-kun together back on the day, even if she never succeeded, but this is this and that is that. Who knows what kind of woman Sakura will grow up to be if she doesn't spend three years obsessing over Sasuke's defection? Specially if she ends up accepting the very much unsubtle approaches of a certain young Inuzuka.

Sasuke might end up as a brother-in-law for her and wouldn't that be delightfully amusing? She catches herself grinning evilly. She's probably rebounding from all the depressing thoughts of late, why else would she have so much fun with all this matchmaking business? Yeah, most definitively rebounding, no way she would enjoy such frivolous things otherwise.

* * *

 **And here we stop for the day! Man, I sure had fun writing this last scene with Sasuke, people were eyeing me funny while I was revising it. Then again, not many people go around snorting in public while reading…**

 **Lately I've been slowing down a lot with my writing and by lately I mean the last month or so. If things keep up like this publications will catch up with what I'm writing ahead before the year ends. After half a year of luxurious pace where I could leave the chapters 'cool down' before getting them ready to publication, I'm reluctant to go back to the write-revise-publish pace I used for other stories.**

 **This is purely hypothetical as of now, mind you. There's still time for me to get into another writing spree and get a new buffer of chapters before anything happens, but in case it does happen, I'm planning on changing my publication method. The new system would be to write around seven chapters, whatever time that takes, and then have a 'publishing week' where I get them online one per day. Since I write short chapters, 'whatever time that takes' shouldn't be that long anyway.**

 **I insist, it's just a thought for now. Just wanted to let you know so it doesn't get you by surprise if it comes to it and giving you the chance to leave some imput ;)**


	45. Reach for the moon, immortal snow (1of2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Alright, time for some answers before we get into the chapter.**

 **First of all, I'd like to remind you guys we don't have an omniscient narrator in this story. Don't take anything written as absolute truth because it might be wrong. Now then...**

 **-I would like to point out Hanabi is still seven. Chances of her liking anyway 'that way' are pretty nil. We know she's attached to Haku, that much is obvious, but that's all and, as Hinata pointed out last chapter, both Hyuuga sisters are pretty affection-starved. It's a bit too soon to say anything for sure.**

…

 **On another note, I've never written same-sex romance, but I have nothing against it either, this very well might become the first. I'm not stating anything definitive either way. Seriously guys, wondering about the result is way better than assuming things will go a certain way ;).**

 **-We are still dealing with the aftermath of the invasion. Answer are still coming, so don't worry about not knowing how something happened yet.**

 **-Sakura DID try to get Hinata and Naruto together during "The Last" movie. In canon it worked, in the original timeline from this story… it didn't.**

 **-Besides NaruHina, there's little in this story that qualifies as romance as of now. Some characters have shown interest in others but really, what's happened up to this point?**

 **Yakumo feels some attraction towards Neji and has arranged a couple of encounters with him, but as far as we know there's been no development. We don't even know what Neji thinks about her in return, by the way.**

 **Sasuke blushed at the suggestion of chasing after an older, busty and overall attractive female. Seriously, what 13-years-old wouldn't do that? Whatever Hinata concluded, it means nothings. I've already talked about Hanabi-Haku too.**

 **Kiba crushing on Sakura might be the most solid romance so far, and that was one scene where he showed interest in her, who we've seen still has it bad for Sasuke anyway.**

 **We are barely at the starting line for any of them. They are, at best, exploring the possibility. The build-up (if it ever comes to that) starts now.**

 **-I have all my files saved on Drive, hopefully that's insurance enough.**

 **Wow, this has been a long note. Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Reach for the moon, immortal snow (1 of 2)**

* * *

Haku sits in a rooftop in one of the corners of the Hyuuga Complex, barely complying with the terms of her contract. She can't shame Zabuza-san's memory by ditching it, not matter how much she wishes she could simply go away and disappear into nothingness.

Thankful for the shade of a plum tree, she toys with a kunai between her fingers, wondering what she could have done to make things happen differently. As many in the village, she's been so busy the first days after she hasn't had time to really sit with her thoughts and feelings until now and, quite honestly, not plunging her own weapon on her neck to end everything is taking a considerable effort.

She let's out a sigh, relaxing the hold on her kunai. That won't do. She can't simply go and take the easy way out, for how would she face Zabuza-san in hell if she did? And yet, holding back the temptation grows harder by the minute. If she doesn't find a new purpose in life soon, it'll be a matter of time. The most depressing thing is, it wasn't her fault and it could never have been. She wasn't relevant enough in the big scheme of things to hope and change anything.

For a month now, she's known something big would happen during the chuunin exams and for almost as long she's suspected Zabuza-san didn't plan on surviving it. So she prepared. Without neglecting her assignment as bodyguard or raising suspicions she found the boy who trains to protect his important people and talked him into teaching her his secret technique.

Convincing Naruto-san to teach an outsider Konoha's kinjutsu was insultingly easy, the boy was painfully trusting and considered her a friend. Making any sense of his instructions had taken all her considerable intelligence and no small amount of headaches, so she supposed it could be taken as some kind of atonement for taking advantage of a friend. Not that she planned on betraying his trust by spreading what she'd learnt from him anyway, so it might be just barely enough.

In any case, even with her own mission in the Hyuuga compound and away from the main fight with Orochimaru, she had been there in a sense, **[Shadow Clone]** hidden and ready to pounce at the smallest opening. In a duel to the death, any small advantage may prove the turning point. Be it a **[Demonic Mirror]** to stop a killing blow or a quick **[Replacement]** to get Zabuza-san out of danger. Anything, to get her savior, her _father_ out of danger.

Somehow he had guessed she was up to something and took her aside the day before the event, making her promise she'd stick to the plan. Thinking back, it had been a no-brainer after she tried to take a **[Chidori]** for him back in Wave. Fortunately he had only made her promise she would fulfill her own mission, not that she wouldn't try to interfere with him at the same time.

She closes her eyes, relieving again the events from that night. They come out butchered and blurry, with some parts crystal clear in a contrast that makes even harder to remember the whole picture. For an intellectual type like her, being betrayed by your own memories like this is a painful feeling.

* * *

 _-"Haku, you've lost enough time here!" -Zabuza-san's voice is strained as he struggles to keep one of Orochimaru's heads from crushing him against the ground- "I'll be enough to back Hokage-sama. Now leave and do you own damned mission!"_

 _-"But, Zabuza-san!"_

 _-"Damnit we've talked about this! Go do your f***ing work or I'll drag you there myself!"_

* * *

That's where she had to leave for her own mission, to end the Hyuuga Elders amidst the chaos. It would be easy, as intel said they were planning to desert the compound via a secret passage to avoid the fighting and come back fresh after the events to quickly seize control.

After the talk from the day before, she would've never dreamed of neglecting her duty. Sill she left her clone behind, ready to intervene.

As she left to hunt down the treacherous elders her clone bore witness to an absurdly intense battle where Zabuza-san and the Third Hokage tried their best to take down the enormous form of Orochimaru's **[Eight-forked Serpent]** and the revived Hokage of old **.**

* * *

 _-"Zabuza-san!" -The old Third Hokage hasn't known him for longer than a handful of minutes, and there's no way he doesn't know of his reputation, but there's something in fighting back to back against impossible odds that makes you trust people quickly- "I can take them out in a single blow, but I'll need help to actually connect it!"_

-" _Annoying old monkey… I'll see what I can do._ "

* * *

Haku remembers the clone tensed at those words, they had been steadily losing ground against a creature that seemed to shrug off or regenerate any damage thrown its way, and the ANBU had their hands full keeping the Sound forces from interfering on the fight. There was something in the old shinobi's voice that made clear whatever he talked about was a last resource.

The clone worried Zabuza-san would answer in kind.

* * *

 _-"I got you now!" -Orochimaru's humongous body is able to tear buildings like they aren't even there, but they've finally been able to lure him into two seal-reinforced structures that don't immediately collapse. Orochimaru roars in annoyance, but there's not real worry in his tone. At best, this would be able to restrain him for a short while. Then again, that's enough for Zabuza-san to go through a complex hand seal- "_ _ **[Suiton: Sōshi Uni (Water Release: Sea Urchin of Reciprocal Death)]**_ "

 _All of Haku's plans come crashing._

 _One instant Zabuza-san is there using some unknown jutsu and the next instant his entire body explodes in the form of countless thin spikes. As the sea urchin that names the technique, the spikes bloom around him, solidly piercing everything in a huge sphere around. Any normal opponent in a would fall under the assault. Most of those so called 'Ultimate Defenses' they've seen during their life as missing-nin would've been hopelessly pierced by the blood spikes overloaded with water chakra._

 _Against this unreasonable monster and his zombie slaves though… Zabuza-san's sacrifice barely holds it pinned down long enough for the Hokage's trump card to connect._

* * *

Haku's hands clench around the kunai, drawing blood. In the end, thinking she could intervene in such a battle had only been arrogance and wistful thinking. She wasn't at a level where she could make a difference, apparently she never had been.

But what was it? What did the Hokage do back there? Whatever that **[Shiki Fuuin]** was, it must've been some kind of illusion, as from her point of view both fighters simply stood there exchanging taunts. Maybe Tenko-san would know more?

* * *

 _-"Stupid old man! Would you die to stop me?"_

 _-"There are things worth dying for, Orochimaru. I failed to teach you that lesson."_

* * *

She lets out a sigh, she's not in the mood to elucubrate. It only matters that Zabuza-san is dead, and in the end, even the Third's desperate technique wasn't enough to completely shut down the monster. It somehow sealed away his serpent form, yes, and forced him to retreat under severe chakra exhaustion. But he was still very much alive.

-"Bodyguard-san, here you are!" -Haku calmly puts away the kunai and turns towards the huffing servant in front of her. Maybe she was so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn't notice his approach and almost had a heart attack, but there's no way she's going to let it show- "The youngest lady is asking for you."

-"I hope you understand I have no obligation towards Hanabi-sama" -She answers, doing her best to keep her voice even. She likes the girl, but she's not in the mood for people, she'll probably just sink her along into depression- "My contract is for Hinata-sama's protection alone."

-"But..."

-"No buts" -It's not like the girl is one of those spoiled ojou-sama from the stories. Maybe a bit strong-willed, but she won't have the servant lashed for coming back empty-handed or anything like that- "I'm sorry Hyuuga-dono, but unless there's an attack I won't move from here without explicit instructions from my contractor."

The servant clenches his teeth, not matter their social standing inside their clan, Hyuuga still consider themselves superior, so deferring to an outsider, even if she's more or less a guest from the heiresses has to sting on his pride. Normally she would try to spare his feelings. Then again, normally she wouldn't try to avoid the youngest heiress at all. It's simply not the right time.

-"You don't understand, bodyguard-san! Hanabi-sama is having some short of episode!" -What?- "She's keeps thrashing around asking for you and doesn't answer to our calls! Her eyes are open and her **[Byakugan]** pulses active every time she says your name."

Before he can finish, she's already up and rushing towards the main residence, all thoughts of gloom forgotten, at a rate the servant can barely keep.

-"What happened? Did you call for a healer?"

-"We don't know, she's been maybe in a poor mood lately but nobody thought it would be a big deal. Then she was suddenly trashing around in the floor asking for Bodyguard-dono. Of course a medic is on his way too, but that task was undertaken by someone else."

Haku nods, of course, that's how resource management works, an organisation can do more than one thing at the same time and… she's quoting manuals again. That's a real bad habit she should be breaking out of. Just not now.

Not fast enough, she reaches the main residence, landing in the open court and hesitating for a second between using doing the proper or the faster thing. In the end she pounces on Hanabi's window, running towards her bed and practically shoving away the maid tending to the girl in her hurry to get by her side.

-"Hanabi-sama!"

The effect of her words in instantaneous. Hanabi's lost gaze focuses on her and her anguished expression turns into a smile. Before Haku can process what was happening, she has risen from the bed and trapped her in a hug, head buried on her lap.

-"Haku-chan!" -There's a lot of things that should be running through Haku's mind right now but curiously enough she can only feel relief the young girl is alright and notice how funny it feels to have someone speak directly to your stomach. It's not a bad kind of funny though, and she kind of misses it when the girl turns her head towards the maid- "I'm fine now, Natsu-san. Please make sure nobody worries about me."

-"Your will, Hanabi-sama."

Haku could've sworn the maid left with a smile.

* * *

After dinner that night, Hinata finds Haku perched in a rooftop again. Having just heard Hanabi's version of what had transpired while she was away, she figured she was entitled to tease the girl for a bit. And still needs to make sure her baby sister won't be taken advantage of anyway.

-"I hear my sweet sister had some kind of attack while Father and I were away that had the whole compound acting like a kicked ant's nest."

Her words make Haku jump. Wah, she seriously didn't hear her coming?

-"Hinata-sama!? What?"

-"I also hear she was calling for a certain bodyguard…"

-"And yet she turned magically alright the moment I arrived, I never pegged the youngest lady for a prankster."

-"Oh, Hanabi is even more serious about rules and duty than me. For her to behave this shrewd she must really like you."

-"Isn't it dangerous for a clan heiress to form such strong bonds with a scoundrel like me?"

That makes Hinata let out a soft laugh.

-"Maybe, but you're talking with the clan heiress who made her life's goal to turn the village pariah into Hokage, I'm not really in any position to point fingers. The important question, as I see it is..." -She let's her words draw out as she focuses all her attention on Haku- "What kind of bonds do _you_ have with my little sister?"

It's not without some guilty satisfaction she seems the pale girl grow even paler. She really shouldn't enjoy torturing people like this. On the other hand it was practically tradition to act overprotective towards younger family member and, as opposed to Yakumo and Neji who potentially have a balanced relationship in front of them, Hanabi is still at an improntable age and things could get awkward really quickly if either her or Haku decide to view each other romantically.

-"And how exactly am I supposed to answer that, Hinata-sama?" -Oh? Putting a brave front?- "She's the one who drags me around and forbids me from 'moping around'. I just seem incapable of saying 'no' to her."

Hinata still keeps staring for some time, just to see if she crumbles, but she holds fast. That'll be enough for now.

-"I suddenly feel like taking a nightly stroll" -She finally says, closing her eyes and turning around- "And there's no way a frail lady like me could go alone at this hour, bodyguard-san."

Without another word, she takes off from roof to roof towards the village, Haku easily catching up. Jokes aside, there's much she wants to talk with her tonight and she's not sure how to broach it. It won't do if Haku thinks she's being manipulated and that's a problem, because no matter how good Hinata's intentions are, she's trying to manipulate her and she's too clever to not notice. So she keeps their late conversation instead of changing topics, all the while traveling a very intentional route.

-"I'm aware this are painful times, even more for Haku-chan than most" -She says- "And yet I can't help but wonder how gazing at the stars by oneself from a rooftop counts as 'not moping around'."

-"It's completely different" -Glancing sideways, she can see Haku shaking her head softly. That composed attitude of her is usually reassuring, but now that she's trying to get her flustered it vexes her to no end- "Before her… wake up call my mind could only go in circles about sad and depressing thoughts, I wanted to be alone because it hurt me and that's what I felt I deserved. Now I'm thinking about the future and making plans."

Looks like Hinata isn't the only one with an agenda tonight, she's heard that tone countless times while playing politics with lowly clan heads or slippery merchants, the kind of scum she had to deal with in the Village Council back in her other life. She's trying to bring out something.

Oh, she knows how to flawlessly change topics or skip this conversation altogether without missing a beat if need arises. Fortunately there's an important difference between Haku and those vermins who technically were on her side.

She's _actually_ on her side.

-"I suppose there's a lot in your mind lately" -She offers- "I hope your group still intends to make business with us."

-"I'm not even sure there's an _our_ group anymore, Zabuza-san was our leader, and none of us can really step in to fill his place, but most important I'm not sure what we can do. The Demon Brothers remember what's to have loyalties beyond your squad, but I was raised in a world where we were just opportunistic scavengers. By all I know, we should leave now and try to avoid all the problems that will swamp Konoha's the next months."

-"But you can't leave my little sister alone."

-"She kind of forbid me from doing so." -Fond smile? Check, this girl's already lost to Hanabi's cuteness- "So I guess at least me will be remaining here, even if I have no idea how that 'belonging' business even works."

If she's staying for Hanabi and not for the village, she's not even on the right track, just transferred her blind loyalty from Zabuza to her. But maybe now's not the right time to point that out.

-"Well, maybe a look around is a good start."

-"To see what? The tale of how we failed to protect a hidden village? It doesn't sound like a good example to me."

-"Oh, don't you get melodramatic on me, Haku-chan! I already have enough of that without you!" -She scolds in mock indignation- "Don't look at the ruins, look at what stands. There's light in the windows and fires in the clearings. People rest after a hard day at work rebuilding, Konoha lives. The village will remember it as the result of the Third's sacrifice. But you and me know better. This is all thanks to Zabuza-san."

That shuts her up pretty nicely, keeping her thoughtful the rest of the way and even after they reach their destination, one of the lesser balconies of the Hokage's monument. The view isn't as good as from the top, but the place is more discreet. After a while, Haku seemingly reaches a decision.

-"I would like to speak with Tenko-sama soon."

It's not without some trepidation Hinata receives those words. She's hasn't been trying to make the conversation go there, there's multiple ways in which their little meeting could go. She's not particularly pleased it goes like this. All things considered, she's probably been quite afraid of them and hoping to procrastinate this moment. But the words have been said, and there's no more reasons to hide the truth.

Besides the possibility of Haku not seeing things her way and ruining everything, but who thinks about that?

After a careful swipe around with her **[Byakugan]** and making sure the pre-arranged privacy seals of the place work properly, she lets out a small sigh, producing a black fox mask from the seal on her wrist.

-"You wanted to speak with Tenko. Speak away."

* * *

 **And then Haku had her mind blown. Boom! Brain and cranium pieces flying all around, that will be a bitch to clean up.**

 **Dear me, people is going to be disappointed about the way Zabuza's fight was treated, I simply know it. It fulfills its own role being told like this tho, or so I hope, because that was a battle completely different from canon and it would be a waste to sacrifice it for nothing.**

 **On a lighter note: Wow, Hanabi sure can be devious when she puts her mind to it!**

 **The title is only related to the chapter in the loosest of senses, if you keep an open mind, twist your head and squint your eyes. But for some reason I got stuck with this cheap pun for Fujiwara no Mokou's Theme. Who am I to argue against my own brain?**


	46. Reach for the moon, immortal snow (2of2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Not much to say here, there are some points from the latest reviews I would've liked to address, but doing so would make clear my intention when I would very much prefer having you wondering, so we'll have to let them go for now.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mysti** **c Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Reach for the moon, immortal snow (2 of 2)**

* * *

-"You wanted to speak with Tenko. Speak away."

One could say, without fear of being wrong, that Haku had hoped for a life-turning conversation with the eldest Heiress tonight. Hyuuga Hinata was a sweet and serious girl she felt comfortable around and trusted as much as one can trust an employer. She was sure a conversation with her was all she needed to find her resolve.

One could say, without fear of being wrong, that Haku had never dared imagine their conversation would take such a turn. Ichibi-no-Tenko was a mysterious and whimsical woman she respected and feared, but didn't trust in the least. Knowing she was somewhere high on the Hyuuga chain of command was the main reason for her reluctance in the first place.

-"What's wrong?" -The woman teases- "Fox got your tongue?"

The contrast is too striking. Oh, she knows shinobi often hide their true self, but this change is a bit extreme. Just in case, she forms a **[Release]** seal but, as expected, it has little effect. Tenko just stays there with a sardonic smile, sitting on a tail made out of deep-blue chakra.

-"You were her all along?"

-"Hm? No, not all along. At first I was just a mean to an end. Little Hinata had a lot of enemies stronger than her, so she needed a way to act that couldn't be traced back to her. I was just a masked burst of chakra back then" -At least that's somewhat consistent and allows her to feel optimistic. If Tenko is the fabrication, something born out of self-defense, then she's not as dangerous as she looks. Kind of like Zabuza-san- "But later on she needed a convenient excuse to save your group's asses back in Wave and I came into the open, who would suspect such connection between shy little Hinata and the teasing-lover me? From there things kind of escalated. Now I'm a full-fledged S+-Rank secret of the Leaf and officially a youkai. The name's Tenko, Ichibi-no-Tenko. A pleasure making business with you again."

The reference to her group makes Haku to frown. She's no fool, and Zabuza had trusted her enough to keep her up to date on his meetings with the fox.

-"Dragging us into this conflict hardly counts as 'saving asses'."

That provokes a very infuriating burst of laughter.

-"Oh, Haku-chan, that was refreshing. You don't like the way your group was used and that's good, but let's be honest here, you have no idea what you're saying. Who was the one blocking Kakashi-chan's **[Chidori]** back at the bridge?"

-"You shoved me out of the way, I could've protected Zabuza-san myself!"

-"By stopping it with your chest? That doesn't sound like proper strategy to me. It was little Hinata who helped the Demon Brothers rejoin you after their own fiasco too."

That hurts because it's true, she really had seen no way to stop Kakashi's attack other than sacrificing herself. She choses to focus on the other statement and ignore her own tactical hiccup.

-"The Demon Brothers changed nothing that day."

-"My, of course it didn't! I already had you in my sights, so you were doomed" -Tenko's face is suddenly really close, toothy grin and shining eyes under a black mask- "Doomed to survive that day and to find decent patrons. It was all my master plan."

-"What's wrong with you?" -Haku pushes her away, painfully aware of how uncharacteristical her outburst is, but outrage burns at the hubris of this woman- "You come out of nowhere and storm into our lives, forcing us to dance like your puppets with your words and promises and then claim to have made us a favor? We were perfectly fine living as missing-nin and it's your fault Zabuza-san is now dead! You're one who sent his to his death to protect your village!"

She's getting carried away. The missing-nin life was a miserable one and they were at their wit's end with Gato's contract, but she doesn't care. Hearing Tenko's taunts has re-opened still tender wounds. Wounds that had barely began closing that very day. To her surprise, Tenko's smile falls at her words.

-"Yes. That, at least, I can't deny."

Hearing that should've felt vindicating, the puppet master finally confessing her sins. Yet she only feels hollow. That, in turn, causes her heart's fire to rage further. She doesn't want a confession, she wants to see her grovel!

-"We were better off without you."

Far from being the final slap she was aiming for, her statement brings back a smile to the woman's lips. A sad one this time, that soon disappears as Tenko's expression grows serious, flower-patterned eyes searching her own.

-"I tire of maybes. Do you want to hear a story? A story about how things really could have happened?"

Haku steps back, gulping under the intensity in her eyes. Tenko seems to take that as a yes.

-"I never blocked Kakashi's attack and you sacrificed yourself to save your master, right as you planned. But even with your help, Zabuza was still incapable of coming ahead and ended up bloodied and crippled."

Haku grips her fists. She wants to reject that outcome, to yell Zabuza-san was too strong to be defeated there. Yet she knows that's a very likely outcome and it's easy for her to picture the scenario being described. Sometimes she hates this brain everyone praises her for.

Tenko hasn't finished her.

 _-"_ Then Gato appeared and began disrespecting everybody. Zabuza took it all in stride, probably already expecting something like this. That is, until he kicked your corpse, because then he rose all the fires of hell to avenge you. That's not a lie, or an assumption. My eyes have seen that outcome."

She believes her. Heavens know she has no reason to, but she does. And those truths feel like an electric shock through her body. There would be no 'Zabuza's missing-nin' after the battle for the bridge if not for Tenko, for they would've all died there. But, most important, Zabuza-san cared about her that much?

-"Zabuza-san… but I'm just a tool…"

-"Zabuza wasn't half as bad as he painted himself to be, but he still was quite distorted." -She wasn't expecting an answer, but Tenko gives it anyway- "Knowing him, he probably wanted to spare you the pain of a human heart and tried to raise you as an emotionless tool. That doesn't mean he ever saw you as one. You were a precious subordinate, maybe even the child he never had."

That silences her recriminations for good. Both of them gaze into the stars for a while, until finally she continues.

-"I also saw an outcome where the Village fared better during Orochimaru's attack. But I got too greedy, tried to have everything. This is the result."

-"A result I warned you against." -A third voice interrupts them, a woman with a baboon mask whose entire figure emits a dense dark smoke, her visage wavering oddly in stark contrast with the clearly visible mask- "That's why you need more allies… or maybe more tools."

-"Nue, what are you doing here? You're still too weak to wander by yourself!"

-"Oh, hush, you! The danger is gone, and I'm healthy enough to take a walk. So what do you say, Haku-chan? Will you follow us in our selfish quest? No matter if you chose to be the weapon Zabuza-san raised you to be, or the daughter he really saw in you. There'll be a place for you with us, if you're willing."

She gives up, Tenko was too much for her already, and now there's two of them. She tries a last, weak protest.

-"I still know nothing about your true goals."

-"To save the savior of the ninja world" -Tenko declares solemnly.

-"That so happens to be Tenko's sweetheart" -Nue points out with a grin.

-"Nue! You're ruining my image again!"

-"As it's my duty" -With a wave of her hands 'Nue' dismisses Tenko's protests- "You'll never make friends if you don't learn to open up a little."

Apparently forgotten by the two, Haku watches in amazement how their antics develop. Suddenly the absurdness of the situation hits her and she can help but break into laughter, both from amusement and relief. Looks like her appraisal of Hinata's character was right after all and her qualms about Tenko came from the skill the Hyuuga had at playing a role. The both of them stop their bickering to look at her.

-"Tenko, I think we broke her."

-"No, nothing of the short" -Haku appeases them- "I'm just relieved and maybe a bit amused. I believe all grand schemes are based in egoistic reasons deep down, at least you don't hide yours. But since we are clear, there's a couple of egoistic demands I have on my own."

-"Let's hear them?"

-"First of all, the Demon Brothers. They were loyal to Zabuza-san first and Kiri second, even if they didn't see things eye to eye with the current Mizukage they'll want a way to return if he's ever deposed."

-"That's really thoughtful of you, Haku-chan. Let's see..." -Tenko seems to ponder for a moment before smiling again- "Yeah, it can be arranged if they are patient."

-"My, Tenko. You know something!"

-"Let's say Yagura-chan won't live three more years" -The finality of that statement sends a chill down Haku's spine- "But that's hardly egoistic, Haku-chan, I know you can do better. What else do you want?"

What does she want? She's never been one with deep ambitions or many attachments, she only wants to feel useful. Actually, she can picture herself following this two crazy people without regrets. There's something else that comes to mind when she thinks about happiness, though.

-"Hanabi-sama."

Seeing Tenko's expression grow stormy, Haku notices how her statement can be misinterpreted and all blood drains her face. Fortunately Nue laughs it off before anything irreversible is done. Like hanging someone with his own guts.

-"Oh, my, you got it bad! But I'm sure you'll want to rephrase that statement in a less Tenko-gets-creative-with-her-homicides way."

-"I-I meant to say I'll be loyal to her first!" -She hurries to clarify- "I'll assist your goals to the best of my capabilities, but only as long as that doesn't interfere with Hanabi-sama's happiness. Hopefully that won't be a problem."

-"No, I can't see that being the case" -Tenko grudgingly admits- "Don't forget our earlier talk though, if _you_ interfere with my kid sister happiness, _you_ will be the one with a problem."

-"I wouldn't dream to do that, Tenko-sama. She's my center."

-"Great!" -Nue claps the heavy moment away- "Now we only need a fit codename for you. How about Yukionna?"

-"Nue, your veto still holds."

And there they go again...

-"But why? It's a short name this time!"

-"Sure, let's take Yuki Haku (White Snow) and give her Yukionna (Snow Woman) as a secret name! I don't see what could go wrong!"

-"Maybe it _is_ kind of obvious…"

-"You reckon?" -She turns towards Haku- "So what does the interested party think? Fubuki (Blizzard) or Onryo (Grudge Ghost)?"

-"I understand Fubuki, even if it still feels a bit obvious. Why Onryo though?"

-"Well, our plans mean preventing a lot of bad things from ever happening so we don't have regrets… too many regrets anyway. But from your angle we'll be punishing and possibly killing the ones responsible for Zabuza-chan's death and Kiri's Blood Purges. In other words clearing up your grudges."

Yes, that seems like a good name. Still, the way Tenko and Nue have been talking rises another interesting question. Because, either Tenko is a prediction genius and way too smart to unintentionally cause the disaster Konoha is currently in, or...

-"Can you see the future, Tenko-sama?"

-"Close enough, I guess" -She scratches her chin nervously- "We'll brief you later. That is, if you are in."

Yes, she does believe she's very much in.

-"Onryo reporting in. It'll be my pleasure to work under you."

That makes them exchange another look.

-"Under?"

-"I think she misinterpreted something, Tenko"

-"There's no 'under' for you, Onryo. We want you _beside_ us."

-"Welcome to Tenko's Hyakki Yagyou."

* * *

 **Well, here we are, Haku joins the Hyakki Yagyou!**

 **Did you notice Tenko is the only person to ever rile up Haku until now? Jeez, she sure knows how to be infuriating. On another note, I enjoyed very much the transition between the haughty and mysterious image Tenko usually projects to the somewhat pitiful one when she's bickering with Nue.**

 **Speaking of Nue, what do you guys think of her official aesthetics?**


	47. Goodbye Gaara

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Today is Sunday and for once I have plans, so I'll be brief here, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Goodbye Gaara**

* * *

In the end, Onryo strongly refused to consider herself at Tenko's level, so a compromise was reached. Officially both Nue and Ungyo are now under her, even if only three people know about it and only Onryo actually takes ranks seriously. With that, her little 'Hyakki Yagyou' has now a structured hierarchy. Hinata let's out an amused sigh, the more people you know, the more varied obsessions you encounter.

Anyway, new day, new worries! The burnt hand stings and this hasn't been the best sleep on her life, but she can't be moping around. If things can still be counted to happen even slightly as last time around, Jiraiya will take Naruto-kun in his search for Tsunade very soon.

She needs to find a convenient excuse, since she doesn't intend to interfere. Judging by their duel during the finals, Jiraiya hasn't taught him the [Rasengan] yet and chances are he'll try to do it during their journey, she being there would only be a bother. Then there's the matter with Orochimaru possibly interfering with their search again. Too many things messed up lately to go and ask for more trouble.

That and she needs to solve a couple of different matters here in Konoha. First thing first though, with all the mess around it's been awhile since she last had a peaceful morning training session. All the way there smiling in anticipation, she opens the door to Hanabi's room.

-"Hanabi, we haven't trained together in a while, why don't we…?"

She freezes.

Haku, looking specially miserable that morning, turns towards the sound before freezing too and paling visibly.

Hanabi stirs, slowly facing her big sister and blinking owlishly a couple of times, all the while keeping her iron grip around Haku's waist.

Admittedly the situation looks mostly harmless and more than a little bit endearing, that with her baby sister being generally cute and specifically huggable. Seeing her sleeping with her bodyguard would've usually earned a soft chuckle from Hinata and that would be all. It simply caught her by surprise. And then Haku added to it with her guilty expression. And obviously they've shifted quite a bit during the night because their clothes and hair look severely disheveled.

Hinata is mentally an adult and has always considered herself understanding and kind. Obviously nothing untowards has happened here and the situation merely _looks_ bad. She'll stop the death glare right no… briefly. Wait for it… Anytime now...

-"Onee-sama?"

-"Hanabi" -She turns her eyes away from poor Haku to answer her, giving brightest smile to her baby sister- "I was hoping Haku-chan and you would join me for some morning training."

-"Un."

-"Wonderful!" -The Hyuuga _really_ aren't morning people, and Hanabi is still young, so she'll let the Uchiha-speak pass this time- "I'll be waiting there, come when you're ready."

…

-"Oh, and Haku-chan?"

-"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

-"It's been awhile since you and me last sparred seriously, hasn't it?"

The soft whimper she hears behind her before leaving doesn't feel satisfying at all, that wouldn't be proper.

* * *

Later in the morning she arrives at the memorial park where she'll be meeting her team, nursing her sore burnt hand and inwardly cursing unreasonable shinobi prodigies who cannot take a beating quietly. The place is relatively unscathed, but the people working on adding new names to the Memorial Stone make a depressing picture. Morbidly curious, she approaches to take a look at the new names.

Usami Renko, Fujimura Taiga, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi… Those names tell nothing to her, she doesn't know if they were supposed to die here or it's her fault their names are now engraved in the monument.

Gekko Hayate… So he died when Shukaku crushed the hospital. Now, that one is a failure on her part. One she tried to save only to let him die another day.

Uzuki Yuugao… That one she knows for sure should've survived this day and lived long years. At least she's now with her lover, but there's no one to blame for her death but Hinata herself.

-" _Stop beating yourself hime, Orochimaru was the one who killed them."_

 _-"I was the one who changed fate."_

 _-"And while that line of thought provides a flawless excuse to feel guilty, ultimately it accomplishes nothing. This are the risks of time-travel and you knew from the start."_

-"See?" -And energetic voice interrupts her mental conversation- "I told you she would be on time!"

-"Un."

-"Oy, Hinata-chan!"

She smiles at the waving figure or Naruto-kun and the sulky Sasuke a couple of steps behind. Thinking about them makes her chest warm up a little. Yes, she knew the risks and she still went along with that. Admittedly she didn't stop to think about the possible consequences back then, but she doesn't have the right to care any longer. While this isn't the world where Konoha survived Orochimaru's invasion relatively unscathed, it isn't the world where Naruto-kun died alone either. The pain in her left hand as she clenches her burnt fist hardens her resolve.

The boy closes the distance between them in a single jump, landing right in front of her with a cheeky grin. Feeling the warmth spread to her face, she does her best to smile as he scratches the back of his head.

She'll trip along the way, she'll make mistakes. And she'll keep ' _beating herself'_ , so she doesn't forget this isn't a game and how much rests on her actions. But she won't lose sight of the price, the reason why she's doing all this. Naruto-kun is simply worth the world.

-"So here we are, dobe. Will you stop flirting and tell us why already?"

-"Sh-shut up, teme! I wasn't flirting!" -And the moment is lost. But seeing Naruto-kun all flustered is good on it's own way too- "I heard from Fuzzy Brows that Gaara leaves the village today and I wanted to say goodbye and introduce you guys."

-"Are you an idiot? I already know…" -Sasuke stops his dismissive tirade, eyeing Hinata's polite smile warily, then coughs awkwardly and changes his tone. Good call- "I mean, we already met. He was my opponent during the finals, remember?"

-"That's different! Now he's my friend and I want to introduce you guys."

So much like Naruto-kun… She hides a soft giggle with her hand.

-"Of course, Naruto-kun, it'll be my pleasure to meet another of your friends!"

-"Great! Then let's go! Why can't you be more like Hinata-chan, teme?"

They're both bickering again before they even leave the park. Marching right behind them, Hinata hides her smile with the sleeve of her yukata.

-" _What are you going to do with Gaara, brat? You going to clue him in?"_

-" _I don't see the need"_ -Hinata answers with the mental equivalent for shaking her head- " _Tenko is the one Gaara knows, I'm just Naruto's teammate."_

Getting Gaara tangled with her business would only make the boy worry and he has enough on his plate for now. It was best if Tenko remained a mysterious and almighty big sister rather than a pale and frail-looking girl his own age. It's not like she couldn't reach him anytime. As long as Gaara remained in the Elemental Countries he was in range for the **[Gekko Bunshin]**.

They meet with Team Gai at Konoha's gate, who were animatedly talking with Gaara's team. Well, Gai and Lee were animatedly talking to the uncomfortable-looking Baki and Kankuro respectively, while Gaara and Neji simply stare at each other. Temari and Tenten awkwardly try to strike a girly conversation and it's really hard to tell who is doing the worst job at it.

Yes, this is definitely a work in progress.

-"Fuzzy Brows! Gaara!"

The atmosphere visibly relaxes once Naruto-kun is there to be the center of attention and people can stop pretending they're socially competent. Sasuke takes Neji's place in trying to stare down Gaara, who Hinata suspects isn't breaking eye-contact out of habit but actually has all his attention focused on Naruto-kun and Lee's banter.

She makes to Neji planning to make up for neglecting her duties lately. No matter how busy days have been lately, she really needs to start teasing him a bit about Yakumo-chan.

-"Neji-niisan, it's good to see you here."

-"Hinata-sama" -He stops, and Hinata give him a Look. They've been over the Uchiha-speak matter before. He coughs and keeps talking- "The pleasure is all mine, can I help you with anything?"

-"I wouldn't like to impose…" -Neji arches a brow, encouraging her to continue. Truthfully, he was only being polite but if there's anything he can do for her…- "I was hoping for some advice, since nii-san is older and more experienced."

-"Anything at all, Hinata-sama" -He swells with pride and Hinata almost feels guilt at what's about to happen. But tradition is tradition -"I live to serve."

-"You see, one of my friends has been behaving terribly out of character lately" -She makes a show of biting her lower lip worriedly- "Randomly sighing and blushing, and staring into the distance."

-"I…" -True to his well-known insight, he shifts uncomfortably, a good idea of where this conversation is going forming on his mind- "I see."

-"I just want to know what's wrong with her, she's worrying me."

-"Yo!"

For once in his life, Kakashi arrives only half an hour late, ruining her harmless fun.

-"Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" -Naruto-kun turns from where he had been chatting with Gaara and Lee- "You're almost on time today!"

-"Yeah, well" -Kakashi scratches the back of his head unapologetically- "I suppose today's a holiday for grannies and black cats, the road of life was surprisingly straightforward too."

As expected, his arrival causes Gai to raise a ruckus and everybody's suddenly busy trying to not get dragged into some kind of bizarre competition between the two of them. That has the unexpected consequence of creating sudden but very honest bonds of collaboration. Really, to escape Gai's enthusiasm you need all the teamwork in the world and then some.

Now feeling more like comrades than strangers, the farewell ends in a warmer note. After seeing Gaara's team disappear into the path back to Suna, each team go their separate ways.

-"We'll continue this conversation later, nii-san." -Hinata lets out before following Naruto-kun- "I really need to make Yakumo-chan stop sighing and whispering your name at random."

Kurama's cackling at his face followed Hinata all the way.

* * *

Big surprise, Team 7 ends up in front of the newly rebuilt Ichiraku Ramen, that just happens to be throwing a reopening celebration. The place has a terrace of wooden tables and chairs, and is packed to the brim, Ayame tirelessly working in place of her deceased father.

Hinata eyes around, noting the advanced state of rebuilding in this neighborhood. She hasn't had neither the time nor the mindset to care about politics that much lately, but the rebuilding effort is a different matter and she knows that, unfortunately, this area should still be in ruins. When you add the friendly greetings Naruto-kun is getting from the neighbours, it's easy to put two and two together.

-"I seem to remember the rebuilding of this area wasn't assigned a significative workforce until prioritary facilities like the hospital were back to normal" -She starts, discreetly eyeing Naruto-kun- "I'm surprised the neighbours managed to make-do so effectively with what they had."

-"Yeah, well" -Naruto-kun scratches his head sheepishly -"It's funny what you can do in your spare time with a few hundred clones…"

Sasuke shoots him an incredulous look, muttering something about ramen freaks under his breath.

-"Hey, I heard that teme! Ramen is important too!"

-"Oh, Naruto-kun!" -Ayame calls for them, serving a batch of bowls and finally noticing their approach- "Everyone! Three cheers for our building hero!"

Her call silences the area as everyone focuses on Naruto-kun. He shuffles awkwardly at all the attention for a moment, then the crowd erupts in cheers.

-"The Council has pulled all the resources into rebuilding vital structures, so it's been impossible to find builders to commission for a 'recreational facility' like this place" -Ayame explains, sticking her tongue out before turning to the dumbfounded Naruto- "Without Naruto-kun here, we probably would've taken weeks, maybe months to reopen. Everything is on the house today."

Hinata frowns at that, most business cannot survive that long without income, even in the unlikely event of the village paying for the reconstruction. That will put the places that survived relatively unscathed in a unfairly advantageous situation, probably forcing the already beaten up business to close for good. What will happen to Konoha's economy then?

-"Hey, Ayame-nee…" -Naruto-kun's awkward voice snaps her out of her reverie- "I know I've been too busy this days to say anything, but I'm really sorry about the old man..."

Ayame's smile doesn't falter, but the quickly hidden wince doesn't escape Hinata's eyes either. She's probably putting up a strong front while busying herself in work to avoid thinking too much about her loss. As good as Naruto-kun's intentions are, this is not the time.

-"Uhm… Naruto-kun, we are making a queue…"

Ayame throws a grateful look her way as Naruto-kun turns around to see the group of people waiting behind them to make their own orders.

-"Oh, drat! Sorry, Ayame-nee we'll talk later. What will you guys eat?"

-"I'll have a vegetable ramen."

-"Miso ramen for me."

-"Do you have anything with tomatoes?"

-"No, teme, they don't" -Naruto-kun groans at Sasuke's question- "He'll take a shrimp bowl and I'll have five… actually, put one for me too, I'm not that hungry tonight."

That statement throws everyone into a shocked silence that accompanies them all the way to their table and well past that. Finally, he cracks under the silent pressure.

-"What?"

-"Not too hungry? Are you sick, dobe?"

-"You know, teme, I can be not-hungry too!" -Three arched brows are the only answer he gets- "Fine! It just didn't feel right!"

-"Alright, who are you and what did you do with the dobe who pestered everyone to buy him some ramen?"

-"It's not that!" -Naruto-kun shoots what he probably thinks it's a poisonous glare, but actually looks kind of cute- "You know what? Forget it guys."

-"He overheard about the food shortage" -Explains Kakashi in a low voice, in a clearly amused tone- "Guess he doesn't want to eat other people's share."

-"Kakashi-sensei!" -He protests, blushing furiously as if it was some kind of big, guilty secret- "Come on guys, there has to be something better to talk about. When are we going to be promoted?"

Judging by the interrogative look Sasuke throws towards Hinata, that's the first he hears about the supply problem. Since it's sensitive info not released to the general public and… well, they're recovering from having half the village destroyed, it's kind of understandable. It's little things like this that, in spite of everything that's happened, fill Hinata's heart with optimism. He wouldn't have cared at all the first time around.

-"Well, with all that's happened the Council has had better things to worry about, but the rumor mill says they'll be discussing it in today's session" -Kakashi takes pity of the blushing blonde- "In a hurry to hear you didn't get promoted?"

-"Like hell I won't! Shino and me were the only ones who won their matches!"

Time flew between bickering and taunts, Kakashi barely managing to explain how promotions weren't decided exclusively based on the result in between teasings. Hinata can only smile fondly while mentally shaking her head. Seems like she's the only adult on her team.

* * *

Night caught Gaara's team along the way. Usually they would've set camp by now, but a Rank B recall command had been issued to all Suna forces, so they'll keep advancing for a while before catching a handful of hours to rest. Rank B meant to return in all due haste after completing any given mission, and it was understandable given the Kazekage had been missing and replaced for an indeterminate amount of time.

He's pretty sure he shouldn't find relief in the fact the Kazekage is dead, but the prospect of confronting his father with his new attitude wasn't all that appealing. It had been awkward enough with his siblings, and they weren't the ones who made him a monster just to try and kill him later on.

Not that he is so sure the Kazekage wanted him dead anymore. After Tenko-nee pointed out how suspicious it was that none of his would-be assassins had succeeded he had marveled at his own ego. Of course back then he believed himself invincible so the thought of manageable assassins to subtly train him didn't even cross his mind back then.

That doesn't excuse his father's actions anyway.

Gaara follows that thought wondering how long Suna's ANBU will take to find the corpse, it's not like he can tell them without getting in trouble. 'A youkai told me' is not the kind of excuse that works in normal circumstances, much less when you have his… reputation.

The group stops, suddenly tense and ready for action. There's a brief moment of anticipation where he shakes off his pondering to pay attention ahead, somehow _convinced_ of what he's going to find in spite of how unlikely it is. And yet there she is, smirking confidently under the moonlight, arms crossed and tail softly swaying left and right.

-"Tenko-nee."

-"You know this woman, Gaara?"

-"Yeah, do you know me, Gaara-chan?"

-"Tenko-nee is Tenko-nee"

He explains matter-of-factly, causing her to fall backwards into her tail in a fit of laughter.

-"That was brilliant!" -She says after the burst, wiping a tear from her cheek- "But maybe introductions are in order?"

Ah, yes, he could do that.

-"This are my sensei, Baki..."

-"Nice to meet you again, Gaara-chan's sensei~"

-"...Big brother Kankuro…"

-"Charmed, I'm sure."

-"...And big sis Temari. This is big sis Tenko."

-"Oh, so we are comrades-in-arms! Nice to meet you, Temari-chan~"

After recovering her bearings, Tenko-nee has inverted her position, lazily resting face-down on her tail, high enough in the air to force everyone to look upwards. Temari has the same difficult expression she often wears after political meetings that Gaara has learnt to with verbal violence against Kankuro as soon as they're in private again.

-"So you're the one who put all those… _ideas_ " -The word is practically spat. Gaara didn't knew words could contain so much anger- "on Gaara's mind."

-"Like to respect big sisters and not turn people into a bloody pulp for shits and giggles? You're welcome dear~"

-"Nobody asked for your help, my family is my responsibility."

-"At least now that your father kicked the bucket." -Tenko hides her lips with the tip of her tail, much like one would do with a folding fan. Temari and Baki's eyes narrow at that declaration. Kankuro, never being especially subtle, gasps loudly instead. At least that's a piece of information Gaara doesn't have to worry about revealing himself anymore- "Well, neither of you was doing a very good job of it, so the magnanimous me decided to step forward."

-"You had no right!" -Now, that outburst has Gaara arching a brow- "You come with your fancy jutsu and better-than-thou attitude to take away my role and you think I'll take it lying down?"

-"Oh, it's easy to feel slighted now that everything is fine and dandy." -When the tail uncovers her lips again, her smile is nowhere to be found, replaced by a reproachful sneer- "I had every right in the world, dear. You inaction was hurting him."

Temari takes a couple of steps backward, expression as if she'd been physically slapped. Before she can regain her composure, Baki pouts a hand on her shoulder.

-"Maybe we should give the two of them some privacy" -He says, eyeing Tenko cautiously- "I take you didn't save Gaara just to harm him now?"

-"Yes yes, sensei~" -Tenko answers with a dismissive wave, attention no longer focused on them- "I'll return Gaara-chan breathing and in one piece."

Temari seems ready to protest, but in the end she looks away and leaves with the rest of the team, giving them the illusion of privacy. Illusion being the keyword, because if Gaara knows his sensei, there's no way he'll really leave him alone with a potentially dangerous unknown, no matter what any of them claim.

It's not like he can do anything about it, he probably wouldn't anyway. If Baki hears anything he shouldn't that only means he was right in not trusting Tenko-nee after all. With those thoughts in mind he turns his attention back to her, unsure of what to say.

-"Tenko-nee. What are you doing here?"

-"What? Can't a big sister say goodbye to her little brother?"

-"Sorry about Temari."

-"Don't be, she was just worried about you."

-"She never really did anything about it."

-"Oh, don't be like that, Gaara-chan! She was afraid, but that doesn't mean she didn't worry. I bet she was really harsh on herself about it too" -She drops from her tail with a sigh, simply standing in front of him- "Can you imagine how it would be, to know you must do something, to want to do something with all your soul, only to get frozen in fear every time you actually try? I don't envy her position, that's for sure."

-"But you put an end to that too, we're bonding now." -Gaara points out- "Just as you planned."

-"Yes, well… It's good to know something went as planned for once." -She pauses at his incredulous look, then lets out a defeated laughter- "Believe it or not, what happened in Konoha was anything but 'as planned'. All that mess could've gone way better."

-"You didn't plan to weaken the Leaf then?" -Gaara's mind goes to hyperdrive, trying to fit that piece of information along the few facts he knew about Tenko-nee and collapsing all his previous assumptions about her like a house of cards- "You were trying to protect them from us. That's why you approached me, to defang Suna. But then, why did you encourage me to follow my loyalties?"

-"I bear no ill-will against Suna, they were tricked into this."

-"Orochimaru."

Tenko-nee nods slowly.

-"You know? One of the worst parts about being a modestly successful mastermind is admitting defeat. It doesn't only hurt your credibility. People can't help but wonder."

-"Wonder?"

-"Whether it really was a mistake or not" -Tenko-nee's shoulders slump as she turns her eyes away- "I can say Orochimaru outwitted me, and tell you I never planned for you to be so badly hurt during the finals but… would you believe me?"

This is the first time he's seen his normally haughty and confident big sister look so defeated. He doesn't like it.

-"I'm sorry."

-"Oh, don't be. I made many mistakes concerning that particular plot, but you're not one of them. I know you're actually a good kid" -She smiles again, making the gesture of messin his hair without actually touching him. So this figure is one of Tenko-nee's intangible clones, that's a bit disappointing- "On a brighter note I hear you finally met Naruto-chan?"

-"He's the one you told me about?" -Tenko-nee doesn't answer, but he knows he's right- "After befriending him I feel… lighter."

-"That sounds like Naruto-chan alright. Someday he'll be Hokage. You know?" -Yes, that's what he had declared himself during their fight. It's somehow reassuring to hear Tenko-nee believing the boy too- "You've had a really bad luck in life, but his hasn't been that much better..."

-"We are different."

-"The only difference between his past and yours is that he found someone to form bonds with amongst all that hate."

-"Thus living while I barely could survive" -He acknowledges, remembering their lessons on bonds. That makes sense- "It seems like so little when said like that, but..."

-"Yes, sometimes you only need a small step to cross the line. And now you have your own bonds too, right? How are managing with your siblings?"

-"A work in progress" -They aren't in joking basis yet, and they're still reluctant of touching him, but they definitively talk more and easier now- "We are closer."

-"Remember, don't overdo it, people tend to react poorly to pressure" -Gaara nods- "And how does it go with Shukaku?"

-"He doesn't try to make me kill things anymore but refuses to talk or acknowledge my words."

-"Be patient with him, humans have treated him badly for a long time, but it's not like he hasn't grow to respect some of them before. If you keep showing interest he might end opening up to you too."

Gaara nods, Tenko-nee has told him stories of Shukaku and the monk Bunpuku before, even if now's the first time he hears about any other human being respected by him. That's something to investigate at a later date.

-"What comes now?"

-"Now Konoha and Suna better join forces, both villages desperately need one another. Alliances with any other major power right now carry a serious risk of opening the door for a more or less hostile occupation, since they are in a position of overwhelming weakness."

-"The Council won't be happy, many veterans were against this alliance in the first place."

-"Oh, Gaara-chan! You actually pay attention to that short of thing! Good boy, good boy~!" -He most definitely should feel annoyed at the condescending tone and make-believe head pats, but instead swells a bit at the praise. It's not like he's received many of those in his life- "Now that you mention it, there might be some grumbling in the Councils, but everyone involved should be smart enough to realize what situation they're in and agree in the end. In Suna at least, you wouldn't believe the short of idiots that make to Council members in the Leaf..."

Gaara remembers some things he's overheard Temari grumbling about and can't help but wonder how Konoha remains in the map if their Council is even worse.

-"Anyway, keep an eye for people pushing too strongly for a different alliance. They probably have an angle and not Suna's best interest in mind. That short should be remembered."

-"To be disposed off?"

-"Eventually" -Tenko lets out a predatory smile- "After you've squeezed them for everything they're worth."

-"I don't understand."

-"There's two conditions to gain support and raise to power in any organisation, Gaara-chan" -She says, rising two fingers- "You need to prove yourself worthy on the eyes of the loyal, and exploitable in the eyes of the egoistic trash you'll dispose off once they've outlived their use. Until then, it pays to remember who is who."

That's a useful piece of information that he'll have to remember. That he hadn't realized by himself mean he was still too hung up in the 'kill every problem in your way' mentality. He needs more training. It also raises the question of how Tenko-nee knew his plans, he was trying to make it a surprise.

-"I never said I intended to become Kazekage."

-"Call it big sister intuition. Lately you have a certain shine in your eyes, the same Naruto-chan has always had." -She answers, hitting her nose with a finger- "It's also good for my peace of mind, I was a bit worried about you now that we won't be able to talk every night."

-"I won't stray, Tenko-nee."

-"I know."

There's something in her smile that makes Gaara realize the conversation is about to end. Suddenly he wants to embrace her and bury his head on her shoulder, but the intangible image in front of him cannot offer that comfort, and only Heavens know where the real Tenko-nee is.

-"I will miss you, Tenko-nee."

-"I'll visit from time to time."

-"Goodbye, Tenko-nee."

-"Goodbye, Gaara-chan."

With a wink, Tenko-nee's figure vanishes in thin air leaving him alone in the night. He blinks a couple of times before making towards where he suspects Baki was listening to their conversation, he'll probably receive a thorough interrogation at some point so he might as well get done with it.

* * *

 **The morning scenes with Hanabi keep happening regardless of my intentions, I swear! Every time I plan on writing a short paragraph before Hinata leaves for the day but somehow end up with a whole scene in my hands. Not that I'm complaining, they're cute as hell.**

 **I had a thought to make Ayane trick Hinata into waiting the tables for her during the ramen stand scene, with the excuse of it being a busy hour and she being unable to both cook and serve by herself but… well I couldn't think of anything to happen that would make that worth reading :S.**

 **The confrontation with Temari wasn't planned. I was writing the scene and realized Temari (My Temari, at least) wouldn't just up and leave the two of them alone. With Tenko's MO, that meant bickering and taunting and getting people pissed off, so that kinda happened ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**


	48. Council in session

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Yes, I killed more people last chapter! I wanted to reinforce a bit more that 'Hinata made a mess during the invasion' thing. It's hard to relate to faceless characters so someone we all know had to go. Yuugao is a fan favorite, even if she doesn't have that much screen time herself, and she didn't have a role in my story, so she made for the ideal casualty to be mentioned without needing much writing for my part. That she and Hayate died in the same attack bears some kind of twisted meaning… I guess?**

 **The good news is that, unless I'm forgetting something, she's the last victim from the fiasco so there's that.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Council in session**

* * *

-"Hyuuga-sama, we've been expecting you."

The genin standing guard before the Council building hurriedly bow and open the gates for him and his retinue. As he crosses the entrance with his stern mask firmly in place, he can't hold back a childish regret that precisely _this_ building, out of all the key infrastructure of Konoha, managed to survive the invasion in one piece.

It's been four days full of frantic meetings where it seemed half of the effort had gone into appeasing the fears of the more skittish members and the other half into preventing opportunistics from trying to slip some outrageous measure in during the confusion. That when they had the time to meet at all, everyone busy with keeping their own homes from collapsing.

He sighs mentally. It's not actually _that_ bad. Emergency supplies and relief efforts were arranged quickly enough. Some unscrupulous merchants will be rubbing their hands next time they check their books, but thanks to Hinata somehow intimidating councilmen more than thrice her age into signing a fair deal things didn't escalate too far in that sense. High-priority buildings like the Hospital and Intelligence Headquarters had been functional almost from the first day, and by now they are completely rebuilt too.

Other matters had been… complicated. It had taken until last day's session to finally end the influence plays from various people to try and be appointed Godaime Hokage. The hat will probably end in one of the sannin heads (Obviously not Orochimaru), but that old war hawk Danzo was still on the race in spite of barely appearing in public since then.

Remembering that has him gritting his teeth. He's not forgotten who tried to put his fresh out of the Academy daughter under surveillance, nor will be doing so anytime soon. He's not inclined to dismiss Hinata's suspicion he's to blame for their warnings about the invasion not reaching the Sandaime either.

The late Hyuuga Elders are probably at blame too, but for better or worse they can't answer for their actions anymore. Thinking about them actually makes him feel guilty. There were some men amongst them he used to respect, included his very father. Years of being pressured and opposed at every turn means he now feels more relief than grief at their passing, even if his workload has skyrocketed.

Amusedly, he reflects he's actually an Elder now, even if only Hinata and himself know who's really in charge of the Clan. He can feel something warm inside thinking about how his daughter has grown. She still has all the kindness she inherited from her mother, plus the assertiveness and drive that are expected of her and pretty much required for her future station.

She still has some issues, of course, like the way she acted as if the attack on the village was all her fault, but he couldn't bring himself to feel displeased at that. She is still young and inexperienced. If anything, it's good she isn't too perfect, if he's learnt something from this world of deceit they live in, is that when things seem too good to be true, they often aren't true after all.

He's also worried about Yondaime's son. Not so much Hinata's plans for him, that make sense now that he's in the story, but how the Third's Law looks like utter nonsense in hindsight.

First is the fact that his status as a jinchuuriki leaked at all. They're not nosy grandmas for heaven's sake! Somehow a shinobi secret became well known in the whole village and that can only mean someone had an agenda. But that's only half of it. His inheritance should've never been kept quiet! The 'keeping it secret to protect him' might sound like solid reasoning at a first glance, but actually only manages to guarantee him a miserable childhood without accomplishing anything of worth. He never ever left the village for crying out loud! What 'enemies of Konoha' did he had to fear inside it's walls? Anyone capable enough to get inside surely would have better targets to hit than an unproven heir.

No, someone has been manipulating the Third for years, either with a silver tongue or more sinister means. And now it's time to play on some suspicions he had been nurturing for some time but hadn't shared with anyone. The last thing Hinata needs right now are more reasons to be paranoid about Danzo without proof.

Finding the right chance to strike hasn't been easy. Danzo is paranoid beyond any measure of sanity and the only place he can be caught in his eyes' range is during the Council sessions. Then again, sneaking a **[Byakugan]** scan towards the Council is usually the fastest way to social suicide for someone of his station, directly defying Hokage orders notwithstanding. Even ignoring that, he can't just up and activate his eyes mid-session without serious risk of becoming a human porcupine and if he tried to raise his case to do it officially, he would've been shot down by overzealous secret-keepers.

He can't scan the room before entering without raising a fuss either. Clan Head or not he'll be taken out to be interrogated at the very least, and the final result doesn't differ much from trying to do so within the chamber, except maybe holding better odds of avoiding personal harm. It could be used as a last resort, but they aren't that desperate just yet.

That takes him to his current plan, to simply walk in with his eyes activated. That takes a lot of aplomb and boldness to pull off right, but fortunately he's always been well provided in those departments.

Of course this plan means risking a key target not being present. He's tried to outmaneuver the problem, but his offer to send Hyuuga to guard the building was met with the most polite form of paranoia.

Admittedly putting the security of the Council exclusively in the hands of a single clan was probably madness. Specially if that clan was hailed as the strongest in the village and had survived relatively unsacthed an attempted invasion. It was actually reassuring not a single one of the Clan heads accepted what could've very easily been maneuvering for a coup, as frustrating for him as it felt right now.

A last turn reveals their destination, shaking him out of his deliberations. They're almost there and he needs to focus in what he's doing. As soon as he reaches the Council room gates, a small trickle of chakra to his eyes activates his **[Byakugan]**. The gate guards are competent enough to get on guard, but hesitate when he keeps pushing forward without missing a step or emitting any killing intent.

-"Hyuuga-sama, what…?"

He doesn't listen, pushing open the doors himself. As expected the guards don't try to stop him, too surprised by the development and trapped between their respect towards a Council member and a sense of duty dulled by his lack of hostility. Act the part well enough and any human will believe you're in total control of the situation and actually doing what you're supposed to. That goes for both annoying Hyuuga Elders and otherwise infallible gate guards. Such is the human nature.

To his disappointment, his eyes reveal nothing of worth besides the little dirty tricks one grows to expect of shinobi clan heads. No genjutsu or undue bodily alteration his eyes can pick on. Even Danzo looks like a perfectly normal crippled old man should. He doesn't' let anything show in his face though, if he makes a blunder now the Hyuuga will pay the consequences dearly.

He's learnt enough anyway, even if Danzo has somehow eluded him. No permanent genjutsu is in place of any Council member, nor anything untowards seemes to have been physically inflicted on them. Everything they did, they did on their own 's revolting enough by itself, but a completely different matter.

-"Hiashi! What's the meaning of this?"

-"Hmpf" -He turns towards the civilian councilman that spoke out projecting as much calm and control as possible- "It appears everything is in order after all."

-"You can't just up and activate the **[Byakugan]** here!" -Hiashi holds back a frown, wondering for the umptenth time how this tasteless buffoon made it to council member- "Village laws clearly dictate that..."

He knows the man well. His father had actually been a worthy business rival for the Hyuuga at the time he became Head, and he'd grown to respect the man. The child, on the other side had failed to capitalize on the many advantages he'd inherited and managed to dilapidate the family's business with irresponsible behaviour and disastrous policies.

He gets by shamelessly selling his vote in Council meetings and abusing privileged information on future laws, that he himself presses for half of the time. A pathetic and short-sighted individual. So intent is the little man in making him fall out of glory he fails to register the obvious.

Weakened as it is after the attempted invasion, Konoha won't survive a direct confrontation with the Hyuuga, no matter what the laws say. That is an outcome he doesn't need to worry about. Evenly holding his glare, he doesn't bother answering, idly wondering who will jump to stop the man's foolishness before he says something that cannot be taken back.

-"Now, now… I'm sure there's a good reason for Hyuuga-san to do this" - It's not surprising the Nara Head is the first to catch on, but it's not everyday he actually takes the trouble to act on it- "Why don't we hear his reasoning?"

There's an exchange of glances and a nod of understanding. Relationships between the Nara and Hyuuga clans have been shaky at the best of times, but apparently Shikaku is willing to bet on the proximity between his heir and Hinata.

-"It's been brought to my attention some details that don't quite match up with Orochimaru's moves" -He starts, making sure to dominate everyone with a stern gaze around the room- "Too many information leaks, warnings intercepted, invading troops that either maneuvered flawlessly or were wilfully overseen… We can attribute it all to the betrayer's competence, but the possibility of someone in the Council being compromised seemed a more plausible explanation."

-"So you made sure to catch us all unaware, to search for seals or genjutsu in our persons without giving a potential culprit the chance to destroy proof or excuse himself" -Shikaku completes his reasoning, with a thoughtful hum- "Did you discover anything?"

-"Nothing of importance" -His diplomatic omission of the various hidden weapons carried by most of the Clan Heads is subtly appreciated with slight nods- "What paints a most worrisome picture. Apparently someone here assisted Orochimaru willingly."

-"Now, wait a moment, Hyuuga-dono!" -Of course, the fool jumps again- "Those are serious accusations, you can't just assume something like that without proof!"

-"I would say the security of Konoha well deserves a closer look at the Council member's business, wouldn't you agree?"

That, of course, is a bluff. To be honest, the matter became a dead end the moment his **[Byakugan]** failed to discover anything. Too many and too powerful people in this room have dirty secrets they'll fight tooth and nail to keep secret. What's worse, they probably won't even need to call attention to themselves by protesting. Petty offenders like this idiot will be quick in doing that for them. But a skillful Clan Head knows when to give up a plan and start weaving a different one.

-"I… I know we are all still a bit shaken by the loss of the Sandaime" -Another small-time corrupt politician tries to placate him- "But that's taking things too far. Think on the trust we'll lose if we start investigating each other now! The village needs to see us as a united front!"

-"Yes! He's right! Now's not the time to point fingers at each other!"

The voices of the corrupt raise one after another, desperate to quell what they feel disastrous actions to be taken. The greedy fools might very well become the downfall of Konoha one of this days,

-"As much as it pains me to say it, Hiashi-dono, they are right. This is not the time for such actions" -Shikaku barely bothers hiding his amusement under fake mortification, is safe to assume he's noticed his hidden agenda- "I ask you to hold your rightful worries until we are out of the current predicament."

Judging by his expression, Danzo has probably noticed this is just a setup too, but he can't do anything about it. He's one of those who stand a lot to lose if the Council is examined too closely.

-"Very well, this matter can wait. What are the items for today's session?"

Making a question whose answer he clearly already knows to show his displeasure, Hiashi takes his seat, the living image of indignation. He can feel the worried looks all around him. Only now their pathetic side business are safe they realize who exactly they've so vehemently opposed. After letting them steam in their own worries for a short while, they'll be eager support anything else he proposes, if only to appease his wrath. Inside, he can barely rein the anticipation. He has them exactly where he wanted.

Indeed when, after some minor items are taken care of, the matter of the Chuunin promotion comes up. They practically trip over themselves to propose Hinata for the promotion, some even insinuate she could skip ranks and be made jounin directly. Considering she didn't win a single round and who exactly she lost again, they're really making this too easy.

-"That would please me greatly. Before their unfortunate passing during the invasion, the Elders declared her a genius of the gentle fist for some of the skills she demonstrated. But would that be alright? She didn't win a single round, after all..."

-"Of course it would, Hiashi-dono! Winning the duels has never been a requirement after all, the important thing is that she proved her skills are way beyond Genin rank!"

-"Very well then, but I'll ask the Council to refrain from some of the most… extravagant rewards. She _did_ lose after all, it wouldn't do for her to grow too conceited with her prowess."

-"While we are on it" -Shikaku adds- "We could probably promote Uchiha Sasuke too. Even if his combat was interrupted he practically won. His action during the subsequent skirmishes proved the calm judgement expected of a Chuunin with a team in their care."

Of course, all the riffraff gets behind that idea. Then again they never needed much motivation to swoon after the last Uchiha. Hiashi holds back a smile, knowing what Shikaku is doing. Taking in consideration events happening outside the Exam is setting a dangerous precedent.

-"It stands to reason then considering the aspirant Haruno Sakura for the promotion too" -As always, the voice of Aburame Shibi effortlessly brings an uneasy silence. The Aburame are as respected as feared by the civilians- "The degree of Nature Transformation she displayed during her match with my son was far above what most Chuunin can do too. That's without considering her real specialty is genjutsu, which she couldn't display due to the poor matchup."

That, too, meets unanimous approval. Someone, probably trying to get into the Aburame's good graces, states how of course his son should be promoted too, being the actual winner of that match. When that comment is acclaimed too, Hiashi can't hold back a predatory smile. They've closed the trap by themselves.

-"Alright then" -He stands up after regaining his stern mask- "Should we promote all the Konoha aspirants who actually got to fight then?"

-"Yeah, a real shame my idiot son didn't get his chance, he actually seemed motivated for once."

Five seconds

-"I see no problem with that. It's the logical decision."

Fifteen seconds…

-"Wait a second! Didn't the demon brat participate too? No way in hell he's getting promoted!"

It took the fools thirty seconds to realize they've been played. Hiashi turns towards the fool who dared to protest.

-"Are you implying the greatest prodigy the Hyuuga clan has seen in generations, who I had to talk this Council out of promoting all the way to jounin in one go, was defeated by someone who doesn't deserve to become a measly chuunin?"

-"Tha… that's different, Hiashi-dono. Surely it was only with the filthy power of the demon that he managed to…"

But he's not going to have any of that.

-"So what does it matter where he gets his strength from? Aren't we shinobi?" -He turns towards Danzo, who has remained silent the whole time- "Aren't we supposed, expected even! To take our power from wherever we can to accomplish our goals?"

All the attention turns to the old hawk who, judging from his hateful glare, doesn't want to get mixed on this. But he can't contradict him without retracting from the very creed he's been promoting all this years, so he slowly, resentfully, moves his head to nod a single time. Hook, line and sinker, he has the Council on his pocket.

-"Certainly, if he can control the Kyuubi to that extent, he'll be of more use in the front lines." -Shibi adds- "It stands to reason that we make use of his strength."

-"Wouldn't it be ironic?" -The young Kurama head interjects, smiling like the cat who got the canary- "The monster who once ravaged Konoha fighting now to protect it."

Hiashi arches a brow at that last interjection. To play this so the Council thinks it's a good idea was beyond his own plans, as expected of the girl Hinata is betting on. If they manage to convince the Council not only to promote the Yondaime's son but to approve of the idea that would be the icing of the cake.

The rest of the session goes by in relative peace, and it's only when Danzo approaches him while he was leaving that his good mood dampens.

-"That's a commendable zeal Hiashi-dono has shown to us today, if we have learnt something with Orochimaru's vile betrayal is that we can never be too careful."-He starts, obviously talking about his failed attempt to expose him with the **[Byakugan]** -"Still, maybe a bit of subtlety would be advisable next time? Why, if I hadn't had a talk with my bodyguards this very morning about overzeal they might've jumped into the wrong conclusion and done something regrettable!"

The implications of that comment sink quickly, freezing his spirits on the spot. Danzo had known about his plans? But how? He hadn't talked with _anyone_ about his plans for today. Added to how he came suspiciously clean of any jutsu or bodily modification paints a worrisome picture. Either he's predictable enough for his move to be expected or Danzo has a way inside his mind. Neither option sounds reassuring at all.

* * *

 **Gosh darn it! It took me almost a week to write this chapter. So many things I wanted to tell, but they needed to be approached properly, presented so it was interesting but not confusing (my best attempt at that anyway) and, sometimes, required too much explanations to work and had to be scratched out.**

 **Allow me to insist in something I've not mentioned in a while, just in case. Hinata knows nothing about [Kotoamatsukami], so she cannot prepare countermeasures or understand what's going on when it's involved.**

 **Remind you guys too that it isn't a constant genjutsu, but an instant effect that changes your way of thinking, and it doesn't leave long-lasting traces. [Byakugan] won't reveal anything in a target of the technique, unless maybe if it was used very recently.**

 **Hiashi had his suspicions about Danzo, but now that he couldn't find anything he's back to square one. I'm a bit worried whether I explained his reasoning for his plan of walking in with the Byakugan activated properly, did it make sense to you guys?**

 **And how exactly did Danzo predict his move? And what did he do to avoid detection? That and much more will be revealed… sooner or later. Keep yourselves tuned!**

 **Here comes again those scatterbrained tendencies of mine. Two chapters ago I was intending to write a brief note about 'Onryo', but it totally slipped my mind. It doesn't need to be too long because the base concept was already explained by Tenko during the chapter. Onryo are vengeful ghosts carrying a grudge and capable of interfering with the world of the living, usually in a harmful way. Kinda like wraiths in occidental culture.**

 **With this chapter, we end the one-chapter-a-day week! But tomorrow is update day anyway so there'll be another chapter up.**


	49. Konoha Lives (1 of 4)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I haven't had a chance to thank my kind reviewers lately. Been in my mind for a while, but that last week has been a rush, and often the opening notes where so long already it didn't feel right to stick some shameless flattery on top of everything. But you guys rule! Everytime I get a mail notification I'm hoping it's a review because it's always nice to know people is willing to take the time and write me some lines with their thoughts.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Konoha lives (1 of 4)**

* * *

Back in a certain bedroom in the Hyuuga main building, Hinata opens her eyes with a relieved sigh after seeing Gaara off. **[Gekko Bunshin]** is a useful technique alright, but keeping the clone functional for a long time places a serious burden in the user. They're sending an image towards the moon and then back to Earth after all. Unless you live in the moon, then it's only half the effort.

Getting ready to retire for the night, she recaps what she remembers of the first timeline and tries to decide what's still likely to happen and what's completely screwed already. Jiraiya will no doubt part soon searching for Tsunade to make her Hokage, and there's no reason to believe he won't take Naruto-kun with him this time too.

Orochimaru has been defeated, but she can't tell how badly he was wounded. Did the Third manage to seal his arms this time around too or only did barely enough damage to cancel out his serpent form? Depending on the circumstances he might not bother trying to lure Tsunade to his side and might be able to hold off his next body transfer until he can get his claws on Sasuke.

That's just one side of the problem. With the village in this state, it would be overly optimistic to hope schedules would remain the same. If Jiraiya delays his departure or Itachi and Kisame come snooping around earlier things can get really ugly. Sasuke _might_ be stable enough to not recklessly chase after him, dumbly activate his **[Curse Seal]** in a hopeless attempt to take him on and be sent to another traumatising genjutsu-induced coma. 'Might' being the key word, she'll very much prefer preventing it altogether.

And that's where the 'good' news end. Practically any mission she remembers the Konoha 12 taking during the following months is very likely to not be accepted this time around, making their possible destinations completely unpredictable. There will probably be a lot of political missions though, be it to secure allies or resources. Probably some to show potential vultures they are still a power not to be trifled with too. Heavens, it'll be a miracle if they manage to hold the Joint Chuunin Exams two years from now.

She'll need to carefully make a list of the events the village is likely to miss, some of them, like the one that sent Naruto-kun's old team to the Snow Country are liable to have long-time consequences if ignored and would be best if she can spare some time to go Tenko and at least perform damage control.

It's a lot to think about. But then again, what's new with that?

 _-"So what are you going to do?"_

 _-"Nothing."_

 _-"Oh?"_

 _-"You guys are right, every single time I end up agonising over a thousand things I know about and_ might _be able to change, ignoring the simple fact that I can't change_ all _of them. Then all my little plans come crashing and I beat myself up for it until Yakumo-chan or you talk some sense into me. That is, until it happens again, because then it's rinse and repeat" -_ She let's out a defeated sigh. Knowing doesn't mean liking _\- "One thing at a time and never forget things can and will go wrong. Plus the plan I'm working on is delicate enough without me being distracted by other problems."_

 _-"Delicate is one way to put it…" -_ Stupid Kurama living inside her mind, there's no way to surprise him _\- "But that's really mature of you… Sniffle."_

 _-"Kurama? Did you just say 'Sniffle'?"_

 _-"Read the mood will you?… My little brat is finally growing up..." -_ There's an uncomfortable pause there, and Hinata isn't too sure whether she's supposed to retort or act touched, but then he continues in her normal nonchalant tone _\- "It was about damn time too, maybe you should get some red rice or something. How old were you again?"_

 _-"That's rich coming from the millennial beast who throws a tantrum every time things doesn't go his way."_

 _-"In any case what's wrong with that hand? -_ He nonchalantly ignores her accusations _\- You could've had it healed in a whiff. Heck_ I _could heal it in a whiff for you"_

 _-"It's not that I can't heal it..." -_ She shakes her head, how's she supposed to explain him what her burnt hand means to her? _\- "It's just that I won't."_

 _-"Is this one of those self-destructive things you humans are so fond of and I'll never understand? To think you were doing so well... Bah, don't mind me."_

 _-"That's not exactly easy, Kurama-san."_

 _-"Back to that responsible answer you gave me just a second ago…" -_ The fake indignation in his voice makes her feel warm inside. It feels kind of nice to go back bickering with Kurama like this _\- "Are you sure you'll be able to pull off that 'not worrying too much' thing?"_

 _-"No, probably not" -_ She knows better than anyone else she's a lost cause, but... _\- "But that's no reason not to try. Taking too much into myself has been my crux since we came back, and it's not like I can depend on the overindulging grandpa who's never with me anymore…"_

 _-"Oh, yeah, about that…" -_ Hinata can practically see him scratching his head apologetically, kind of how Naruto-kun would do _\- "Look brat, I'm sorry about all that. We are about to wrap things up and then I promise…"_

 _-"What do you mean 'wrap things up'? Are you up to another scheme?"_

 _-"Hehe…" -This time the image of a fox with a… well, a foxy grin hits her from inside her mind. And it's not apologetic at all- "You'll have to wait and see."_

So it's not only Toneri-kun who's plotting behind her back. Well… whatever. Hinata gets under the duvet and gets herself comfortable for the night, a last glance at her bandaged hand before closing her eyes. She trusts them after all, so she has no choice but to accept that answer for now.

* * *

When morning arrives the schemes of a fox monstrosity of unfathomable power couldn't be further away from her mind. The sunlight bathes her room, birds chirp outside and she feels so much energy she can't bring herself to mourn the lazy mornings of old. Her hand doesn't ache anymore, as long as she doesn't force it.

All in all, an excellent morning to do some light training before checking out how the rest of the Konoha 12 are doing after the invasion. She should also bring Haku with her today, that way she can introduce her as a friend and maybe later visit Yakumo and so she can show off her illusionary villa.

She stops in front of Hanabi's room. After yesterday's _situation_ , maybe it's better to knock the door.

-"Onee-sama!?" -Comes a suspiciously non-sleepy voice from inside- "Haku-chan already left for the morning!"

-"Funny, I would expect she reports to me first thing in the morning, but I haven't seen her yet."

-"She… She said she had something to take care of! I'm sure she'll join us for training!"

-"Hanabi? Are you alright, you sound a bit flustered. Maybe I should check you for a fever..."

-"T-that'll be unnecessary! I'm fine!" -Her voice rises a couple of octaves, _Oh my, this is fun!_ \- "Please go ahead, I'll be ready to join you soon."

-"If you say so…" -Hinata lets her voice sound sulky- "I'll be on the yard training. Don't fall asleep again!"

There's no response, looks like Hanabi is so relieved she's leaving she let the tease about her sleeping habits go. Hinata leaves the doorstep, but instead of heading for the yard she backtracks a couple of corridors, until she reaches a window that offers clear line of sight to the one in Hanabi's room. It's not a long wait before Haku tries to sneak out of the room from there.

-"What would've happened" -Hinata asks in her best sweet and innocent voice. She's a good ten meters away, and she's not talking specially loud, but Haku's body stiffens like a board anyway- "If I did enter the room after all?"

Swallowing with visible difficulty, Haku turns towards her.

-"I'm sure we don't need to concern ourselves with maybes?"

-"Now, now" -Huh? When did her killing intent began spilling? Well, she's sure Haku can tell she's just joking around anyway. She's a genius and all that- "I'm just asking out of curiosity, it's not like I have anything to be worried about, do I?"

-"No, of course not!" -Haku doesn't move, but doesn't answer either. It takes almost a minute of silence brow-arching to make her spill the beans- "Hanabi-sama had me hide under the covers until you left."

-"Haku-san?"

-"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

-"You know what this means, right?"

-"Serious sparring again?"

-"Now, Haku-san, you make it sound like it's something bad..." -Hinata turns around, having a hand as she gets ready to leave- "I'll see you on the yard in five minutes, let's do our best to not end up horribly crippled by accident."

* * *

-"Where should we head for first, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata doesn't immediately answer, absent-mindedly nursing the hurt hand she overexerted again. Early morning has been an amusing business, that with Hanabi so worried about their spar she barely paid any attention to her own routine. She'd been so relieved when they both survived unhurt she hadn't even protested when Hinata announced during breakfast that she would be borrowing Haku for the day.

-"I guess we can start with Team Gai, if they are back to their usual routine they'll be in a nearby training ground about now."

They need to plan this smart, twelve is a lot of people to visit in a single day, and that's without counting Yakumo. She has to return home at a reasonable time in case there's clan business she needs to deal with personally. Finding times and places where they can interact with them in groups is bound to save them some time, even if introducing someone to Lee while he's training will inevitably end in a sparring match.

Even at civilian pace, it doesn't take long for them to start hearing the enthusiastic voices of the Noble Beasts of Konoha. Hinata smiles fondly, remembering how she used to feel lost about what to think of Neji's sensei and his undetachable student. But she was just a child who knew nothing back then.

In time she's more than learnt shinobi die young or survive to carry heavy burdens. Burdens they have to deal with one way or another. Compared with turning into killing machines sexually excited by blood or those who lose their sense of self completely, praising the wonders of youthfulness is actually pretty mild. About Lee… well, she knows he'll turn out fine somehow.

-"Ah, Hinata-san!" -It's kind of nice from Gai to act as if he just noticed us. He probably knew we were coming from a mile away- "Did you come to share our youthful routine? We were about to organize a friendly free-for-all, you and your friend are welcome to join!"

-"Gai-san, it's good to find you in good health today. I'm afraid we don't have the time to join your routine, I just wanted to check on Neji-niisan and introduce Haku-chan to everyone."

He nods at Haku without losing his smile, and you really can't tell he's putting her in the balance and trying to assess her skills and danger level from his relaxed attitude. She apparently passes the silent test, because before they know what's happening, Team Gai is all around them, eyeing Haku with curiosity. Hinata assumes it's not everyday they get a break before they… well, before they break.

-"Everyone, this is Yuki Haku." -She says after the customary greetings- "She's not a Konoha shinobi, but a dear friend and my little sister's personal attendant."

-"Can an outsider really act as bodyguard in Konoha?" -Tenten doesn't get fooled by the official position- "Isn't that feeding the competition?"

-"Normally it is, but Haku is a bit of a special case. She's a protegee of our Clan and the village is indebted to her group, so while there's no official sanction for her activity, everyone turns a blind eye. We are willing to adopt her into the Hyuuga if the Council get's prickly about her situation anyway."

That causes a shocked expression and a sideways glance to Neji, who simply nods. Tenten has probably heard all about the elitist isolationism of the Hyuuga. As much as Hinata knows how the village as a whole see her clan, it still pains to encounter this kind of reactions. Maybe she should adopt Haku regardless of the Council? It would be a first move to change the clan's image.

-"Oh, so Haku-san is strong! And beautiful too, she's almost as cute as my beloved Sakura-san!" -There's fire in Lee's eyes- "Would you please agree to a friendly spar with me? No! I'll _insist_ in having a spar. I'll take a hundred laps around Konoha on my thumbs if you refuse!"

Yes, that's Lee for you. Hinata uses the sleeve of her yukata to hide an amused smile at Haku's face.

-"Oh, I'm sure Haku-chan will be pleased to test the youth of the Konoha genin!"

-"Hinata-sama?"

-"Come on, Haku-chan. Why do you think I took it easy with you during the morning spar?" -There's a gaze of disbelieving indignation at that question, but she doesn't protest in front of outsiders- "It'll do you good to meet other fighting styles."

-"Alright then!" -Gai poses with his best smile- "As Lee's sensei it will be my pleasure to referee this friendly match!"

-"Gai-sensei!"

-"Lee!"

-"Gai-sensei!"

Haku sends another betrayed glance at Hinata, that can easily be translated as ' _Why do you throw me with this lunatics?'_ , but she can only smile. After a couple more of emotive name-calling, she coughs politely.

-"Maybe we should lay some basic rules? I was thinking no kinjutsu and no Kekkei Genkai for this match."

-"Osu! I have no problem with that!"

-"Eh? Haku-san is a bloodline user?" -Tenten makes a worried face, knowing her teammate's tendency to overdo everything- "Won't she be at a disadvantage without hers?"

-"Haku-san doesn't build her entire fighting style around her bloodline like we Hyuuga or the Uchiha do" -Answers Neji, who also seems curious about this fight. The duel between Lee and Gaara back on the preliminaries seems to have changed his image of Lee and, now that Hinata thinks about it, he's probably never seen Haku fight semi-seriously- "She'll probably be fine like this."

-"Alright!, Get in position! Let's this most youthful sparring match begin!"

* * *

 **From Wikipedia: "Red Rice or Sekihan is often served on special occasions throughout the year in Japan, for example, birthdays, weddings and some holidays, such as Shichi-Go-San. In some places it is customarily made when a young woman reaches menarche, although this is less common now than it was in the past." There's also plenty of joking around with offering Red Rice to people who reach milestones in his life, specially if they lean towards the embarrassing side.**

 **Okay guys, this is all for now. Remember the one-post-a-day week ended yesterday, we are back to regular schedule.**


	50. Konoha Lives (2 of 4)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Here we go again! Not much to say here, I'm afraid, so maybe I could imitate Dumbledore and drops some words?**

 **Omnimode! Athermic! Rhinoplasty! Looter!**

 **There you go.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Konoha lives (2 of 4)**

* * *

-"Yosh, here I go!" -Lee opens up energetically- " **[Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)]**!"

Hinata's brow twitches as she holds back an expression of surprise. She knew Lee would improve after his defeat during the preliminaries now that he didn't have to deal with crippling injuries, but this is absurd! When did he get so fast?

He's on Haku before she can react properly, a hastily performed block the only thing that prevents the battle for ending on the spot. She still makes a pained expression, Lee's kicks are heavy. Haku tries to make space but, as much as speed is her specialty, Lee easily as fast, catching up to her and throwing a straight into her retreating form.

This time Haku is aware of her opponent's speed and manages to catch the fist, going for an arm lock that Lee interrupts before it can get dangerous by throwing her away with a mighty arm swing. No, Hinata corrects herself, eyeing at the small crater Lee's fist has digged on the ground. Haku detached herself right in time to avoid serious crushing injuries.

Senbon fly to prevent Lee from chasing again and, while he manages to weave through them, he's visibly slower. Then the enthusiastic smile he's been sporting since the start of the match gets wiped by a surprised gasps, and he stops to pull a senbon out of his shoulder.

-"Invisible attacks? Is that some kind of jutsu?"

-"No, it was simply hidden in the shadow of another senbon" -Hinata arches a brow at that, **[Kage Senbon]**? Now that's an interesting idea, she knows Sasuke will love knowing his techniques are inspiring the girl who handed his ass to him during the Wave mission- "Now allow me to get serious **[Kirigakure no jutsu]**!"

Gai lets out a whistle of appreciation as Haku disappears in a thick mist came out of nowhere. Lacking actual mist or bodies of water, lush vegetation like that surrounding the training ground is the next best source of moist required to create mist.

-"You friend is good, Hinata!"

-"No" -Now slightly worried about Haku- "She's messed up."

-"Oh?"

-"Haku isn't a Swordsman of the Mist" -She explains- "While she can use the **[Silent Killing Method]** she's not at the level where she can track her target by sound and smell alone, so she relies in her sharp sensitivity to locate them by the chakra all shinobi emit when not actively hiding themselves."

-"With Lee having so little chakra himself, that won't help her much" -Gai nods absently. Well, that's not completely true. Now that she has had a measure of her opponent, she can use the mist to hide away and try to take him out indirectly, but since that's basic strategy there's no need to mention it- "She's as blind as him. The mist doesn't make for an appropriately youthful learning experience either. Yosh, I've decided! Lee! Clear up the mist and finish this!"

-"Gai-sensei, didn't you say that…"

Before this can get into another of those, ' _who cares what I said before, I'm telling you to use it now'_ moments, Haku takes advantage of Lee's loud voice to put an end to the embarrassing display by herself.

-" **[Hijutsu: Sekiji no Hari (Secret Art: Needles of Yore)]** "

The mist clears as all the moisture condense to form sharp needles all around Lee, who watches in amazement until they launch themselves towards him. To Haku's surprise, Lee dodges directly towards her hiding spot, blasting the roots and dirt she was using as cover with an axe kick that sends her flying.

She tries to keep her distance the same way as before, but after taking one to the shoulder, Lee has figured out the relative harmlessness of the senbon and simply takes them with his forearm without stopping his charge. In the last moment, Haku manages to **[Replace]** herself with a log, only to take said log on the head scarce instants later, when Lee throws it to her new position. The surprise creates an opening wide enough for him to get into close quarters again.

Panicking, Haku disrobes and throws the piece of cloth at his face, using the distraction to **[Body Flicker]** to a branch behind him, jump into a higher position and grab another handful of senbon to renew her… She stops herself when she can't find out Lee anywhere in sight.

-" **[Kage Buyou (Leaf Shadow Dance)]** " -Comes a voice from behind her, a finger pressing against her back, right behind her heart- "You are now dead, Haku-san."

-"Alright, that'll be enough!" -Gai's enthusiastic voice can probably be heard all the way to the shopping district- "Good job, Lee!"

Surprisingly, Lee doesn't immediately jump into youthful exchanges with his jounin sensei, taking the time to calmly put Haku's kimono back over her shoulders and say something to her ear that leaves her still and blushing. While she was wearing lighter clothes underneath, she's still probably shown more skin that she's used to.

-"I guess that last part will have to remain a secret from Hanabi, I'm sure Neji-niisan will appreciate keeping all his teammates alive" -Hinata's voice startles her out of her reverie and makes her blush even harder. She then smiles a bit mischievously- "Can you tell me why you lost, o great genius of the snow?"

-"His speed caught me unaware" -She says after a brief pause to recover her bearings- "I allowed him to seize the initiative and was unable to recover it. He also must have great eyes to follow me after both **[Substitution]** and **[Kawarimi]** "

-"More like Lee-san is a one-track-mind kind of guy. He has improved a lot in this last month too" -Hinata nods in agreement- "Still, I can't believe you lost to him, those moves weren't like the Haku-chan I train and spar with."

-"Maybe Hinata-sama doesn't realize" -Haku counters, somewhat grumpily as she puts her kimono back on- "Just how physically draining it is to spar with her illustrious self."

That's a shameful attempt to shift blames and so below Haku! She must be feeling really vexed about losing to Lee. It's not like Hinata's training regime is that harsh, and she doesn't push anyone that far unless she's feeling… oops? Maybe that's why she looked so displeased about being thrown into a spar?

They leave soon after, and Hinata is so busy feeling apologetic she forgets to tease Neji about Yakumo. She even had it all planned out!

* * *

Their next stop is a certain korean barbeque, one of those places that managed to survive the invasion relatively unscathed. Thinking of that makes Hinata frown again, places like this will quickly capitalize in the simple fact they still work when so many others don't and amass a small fortune upon their misery.

If they are shrewd enough, they'll band together and use this advantage to drive any business trying to recover into bankruptcy. Heck, indebted as they will be, most destroyed business won't be able to compete with their prices once they reopen, even in the doubtful case there's no ill will involved.

But what can she do? The Hyuuga isn't a charity and she has a duty as heiress to leave the Clan better off than she found it, so it's not like she can just throw Clan money into the problem. Maybe they can buy out the ruined business? It would be a long-term investment, but it might work out. A lot of big-time owners will be eager to wash their hands of the problem, probably offering good prices.

Family business would be a bit more delicate, but if she offers to leave administration in the hands of the family they might be able to strike a deal. Of course, this won't work everywhere. Shady business or places leaning to ruin would be excluded from the offer, and she'll have to make sure someone competent auditions everywhere. Sometimes business apparently flourishing are actually sinking in debt. Still, there was an idea there, she would have to run it by Father when she returns home.

-"Hinata-san, here."

Chouji's voice pulls her out of her reverie and she looks towards the table where Team 10 has stopped eating to look her way. Well, Team 10 minus said Akimichi, who seems to have used the call as a misdirection and it's attacking the meat with a passion now that everyone else is distracted.

-"Yo, figured you'd drop today or tomorrow" -Lazy pineapple says, and she's calling bs, no whay he can read her that well - "How's it going?"

-"The Hyuuga can't complain, all things considered" -Hinata catches Ino and Shikamaru trying to subtly eye her bandaged hand. She doesn't notice their sensei doing the same, so she assumes he's been more successful with his subtlety- "We lost our Elders, but the Clan holds together and has survived the invasion better off than most. Our actions to help the rest of the village recover won't do our coffers any good, but hopefully will offset our estrangement from the people and turn their fearful respect into something a bit healthier."

-"I can't believe you're worrying about all that boring politics stuff when you have Sasuke-kun in your team!" -Ino states in disbelief. Hinata smiles at her apologetically, there's something refreshing in her upbeat attitude- "Hey Chouji! Don't' think I don't see you, stop stealing all the good chops!"

Ino still has a lot of maturing to do over the years before turning into the woman she remembers from the future, but that light personality that makes people around her forget worries is already present. Hinata wonders idly if she'll end up with Sai this time around. Probably not, unless fate decides to do it's thing, Danzo should have his wings clipped long before he can insert an agent into Team 8, and she'll very much prefer if the excuse to do so (Sasuke's defection) never happens to begin with either.

Would that mean she can end up with Chouji this time around? She remembers her talking about the possibility under a cup of sake too many, back when the future Hinata still had time for something that wasn't Clan Business. Oh, but she would very much like it if Chouji could somehow meet up with Karui this time around too, unlikely as it is. Chouchou was a darling and she would feel guilty if she never comes to be.

It might also endanger the Ino-Shika-Chou, but she's not too worried about that. Both of them are smart enough to have different children inherit each Clan if it comes to that, preserving both clans as different houses even after their potential marriage. But still! Chouchou!

-"Hinata-chan, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

Ino's curiosity drags her back to the real world, where everyone is now looking at Haku. Maybe Chouji looks a bit grumpy, but that's probably related with the fact he no longer holds any chopstick and Ino has two pairs.

The introductions go smoothly and, while they don't really join their feast, turning down some drinks proves impossible. They talk a bit about everything and nothing. Hinata doesn't really learn anything new, but it feels nice to realise how differently she perceives their group with the benefit of hindsight.

She took years to realize they weren't actually at each other's throats, but one of the closest-knit teams in the whole Leaf. Herself being a shy girl scared of confrontation didn't really help when it came to understand bickering could be another way of bonding. Asuma Sarutobi seems to be holding up pretty well, all things considered. Theoretically most of his future problems she knows of will be by chance, so with how shaken the timeline is, there's no way to predict whether they'll happen again or not.

She mentally slaps herself. It's not something she should be getting involved with, her plate is already full as it is. Shikamaru knows about Hidan and Kakuzu, she's told him what she knows about that nasty business with the One King Movement too. The lazy pineapple is a capable shinobi and everything will be fine regardless of her state of distraught. Speaking of Shikamaru…

Taking the chance when nobody is paying attention to either of them, she throws an inquisitive gaze his way, but he shakes his head and makes the hand signs for [Complicated] and [Four weeks]. She frowns a bit, Shikamaru is known for his ability to make solid plans on the fly. Apparently he's taking this business seriously and wants to be utterly prepared.

That, she reflects as they get ready to leave, or he's procrastinating again.

* * *

The next place would be the Inuzuka compound, where she hopes to find both Sasuke and Kiba, maybe Sakura too. With a bit of luck she'll also find time to have a quiet chat with Kiba's sister in private. The Aburame compound is along the way though, so she'll save time and pay a visit to Shino on the way.

Hinata can feel Haku stiffen besides her as they walk into the proximities of the Compound. Not many people want to live near the Aburame, and she can't really blame them. One gets used to them with time and contact, but the bug-users are unsettling when encountered out of the blue, and their residences are arguably even worse.

The humming of the swarms can usually be heard anywhere in their quarter, even if today sounds more subdued than usual. For what she's heard from Sasuke, the Aburame Hives took a severe hit during the invasion. Probably they are still recovering their numbers.

-"The place looks devastated" -Haku does her best to sound nonchalant, and she almost manages to keep her voice at her normal pitch- "all this insects and nests..."

-"The Aburame usually hide the nests, both to protect them and to spare potential visitors the visage, but with the recent fire that destroyed so much, they can't really spare the hands to be polite."

-"I can now understand why shinobi all around the Elemental Countries use the Aburame for their horror stories" -She spares another look all around the place, failing miserably at not looking apprehensive- "This place is… disturbing."

-"Humans associate the sound of insects with corpses and decay" -Hinata does her best impersonation of Shino's lecture mode- "and our basest instincts yell at us to keep away from the potential source of disease. It's a pretty effective dissuasive tactic."

-"I'm surprised you know so much about this matters, Hinata-san" -Shino comes from around a corner, surprisingly followed by Sakura- "It's gratifying to see some outsiders bother looking beyond their basest instincts."

' _Outsiders'_? That hurts a bit. It was Shino himself who taught her that… in another life where they were teammates. She quickly recovers, but judging by Shino's curious glance she's worn her heart on her sleeve for a moment there.

-"Hinata-san?" -Eeek! Seems like even Sakura noticed!- "Is something the problem?"

-"Nothing of the such" -Hinata goes through the dismissive motions with practiced ease, but she can feel the pressure in her throat. She can only hope it goes unnoticed in this timeline where Shino doesn't know her that well- "I'm just visiting a friend and fellow shinobi. How are you holding up, Shino-kun?"

-"The clan took a hard blow during the Invasion, but our allies shouldered the brunt of the attack" -Translation: The hives are hurting, but our numbers hold- "We'll recover in time."

-"Do you need help?"

-"As a friend?" -There's a glint behind his sunglasses, a touch of suspicion that hurts- "or as a Heiress?"

Shino is a mature and logical head-on-shoulders kind of person. He's also a responsible Clan heir who has been properly raised for the seat he'll one day occupy. From his perspective, he's being offered help from a girl he barely knew in class, known for recently stepping up her game as Clan Heiress in a rather aggressive manner and belonging the most ambitious Noble Clan of the Leaf. Belonging to one of the four Noble Clans himself, Shino's reticence is not misplaced. Just hurtful.

-"Shino-kun, that hurts a little" -She speaks her mind before reining herself- "Do you need help?"

Shino isn't the kind of person who displays his emotions, but for those who know him good enough, there's little difference between his brief silence and someone else taking a step back in shock to then look away guiltily.

-"We will be fine" -He finally states- "But I won't forget your kind words."

Hinata bows and signals Haku to leave, coming to see Shino has been a bad idea. Kiba is open and friendly to everyone, so dealing with him isn't hard even if they aren't that close anymore. But Shino's coldness hurts, and she doesn't trust herself to not do something stupid while dealing with him because of that.

As they take on the streets heading towards the Inuzuka compound, they're caught up by a panting Sakura.

-"Hey... Hinata... I finally… caught up to you" -Sakura gestures at them to wait while she recovers her breath- "Sorry about Shino-kun, I don't know what came over him. He's not the most friendly guy, but he doesn't usually behave like that! Don't worry, I made sure he won't be a jerk to you anymore!"

-"It's fine, Sakura-san" -Hinata can feel something warm inside as a small smile appears in her lips. She only hopes Sakura didn't 'made sure' by beating the lights out of him- "Clan Heirs need to be careful with their words and I wasn't very tactful."

-"Well, that's no excuse" -She humps with her hands on her hips- "And who's with you, Hinata-san? I don't remember ever seeing her before."

-"Oh, yes, this is Haku, my sister's bodyguard and a dear friend" -Hinata stops on her tracks, raising a hand to her cheek and turning to look at Haku- "Oh, dear. I never introduced you to Shino-kun, did I?"

* * *

 **Haku got her ass handed to her by our favourite spandex-kun! In her defense, Hinata's semi-serious training regime is probably a gruesome thing from hell even if she doesn't realize herself, so it's safe to assume Haku wasn't at the top of his game.**

 **It's probably obvious, but [Needles of Yore] is a lighter variation of her [Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death]. Also, while we know she can use the silent killing, I decided to put her a level below actual experts like zabuza imposing a light limitation on her skill to locate targets without sight.**

 **On another note… Man! I felt bad writing the interaction with Shino, but if someone would notice and be suspicious of Hinata's behaviour it would be him. I go a bit into why she doesn't just drop the truth into him like she did with Shikamaru in the next chapter.**


	51. Konoha Lives (3 of 4)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Has it been only three days? After last week this feels like forever!**

 **There was a question in the reviews about whether Team 8 were complete strangers or not before graduation. I can only say that's how I always assumed it to be, and after a modest search around haven't found anything that contradicts it. So yeah, as far as this story is concerned they didn't knew each other besides 'classmates' before the team formed.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Konoha lives (3 of 4)**

* * *

After Sakura joins them on their way to Kiba's, Haku spends the rest of the walk in idle chat with her while Hinata pays only half an ear to their conversation. She had fled from Shino and his mistrust. Oh, she had been as in control as one can be while running away, but run away she had. It hurt and she ran away.

Out of the many things that could've happened because of her time-traveling meddling, ending up in a confrontation with old friends who no longer remembered her had never crossed her mind. Not seriously anyway. But now, remembering his cold voice, the possibility sounds very real. She can only hope her future actions speak for her, because she can't for her life's worth figure out how to get closer to a suspicious Shino without making him even more suspicious in the process.

Recognising the symptoms, she shakes her head to keep the new source of worry from consuming her thoughts. She really has a problem with overthinking everything and expecting always the worst. Then again, every time she's optimistic about anything... No! Bad brain! She knows Shino and should have a bit more faith on him.

The group arrives at the Inuzuka just in time to hear Sasuke… well, lacking a better word, he was whining.

-"Get that muttl away from me!" -That's the tone of someone trying to sound authoritative over their own feelings of revulsion and fear, and failing miserably- "I don't want anything to do with that drooling furball or his fleas!"

-"Is Sasuke-kun afraid of dogs?"

-"It can't be that" -Hinata shakes her head, sharing Sakura's incredulous expression- "Sasuke-kun has met Kakashi-sensei's ninken before and never had a problem with them..."

Her words are interrupted by the figure of Sasuke jumping over the wooden wall of the compound to land in a crouched position in front of them. As he stands, he eyes them with a cornered expression but before anyone can react in any way the wood explodes in a cloud of splinters and a huge shape pounces on him.

Out of reflex, they're all on guard before they know it, Both Sakura and Haku have their weapons at hand, while Hinata falls in stance and activates her **[Byakugan]**. It's only then they finally manage to make sense of the visage before them. A huge bulldog (or bulldog-like thing, at least. It really is _huge_ ) is pinning Sasuke with its body weight, and taking the chance to passionately lick his face with a tongue easily bigger than his head.

-"Daigoro!" -At the sharp female voice, the dog stops his enthusiastic ministrations and gets off him, looking downwards and whimpering slightly when Tsume and Hana reach him- "Bad boy!"

As the Inuzuka matriarch proceeds to chew out the huge dog, Sasuke takes the chance to surreptitiously put Hinata and company between the two of them. Hana approaches them too.

-"Sorry, Sasuke-kun!" -She apologises without looking specially concerned about the whole scene- "Daigoro tends to overdo everything a bit!"

-"A bit? That damn furball almost killed me!"

-"He's just a puppy, he can't control his strength very well."

-"Well, then keep him away from me!"

-"You see… he kind of bonded with you already." -She shrugs while smiling in a very much 'can't be helped' fashion- "Once an Inuzuka dog chooses his human partner, it's a for life kind of relationship."

-"I'm just an honorary Inuzuka. Uchiha have no need for pets!"

-"Oh?" -Tsume enters the conversation, interest in scolding the dog apparently vanished. Since Hinata has been too dumbfounded to desactivate her **[Byakugan]** , she's the only one in their group who sees Sasuke flinch at her tone- "I take offense to that. An Inuzuka dog isn't a pet, bozu. It's a partner and a weapon. The Uchiha have never been picky about weapons, and hell knows they could use some partners."

Sasuke seems about to protest again, but Tsume's glare makes him think better.

-"I expect a functional partnership with Daigoro by the end of the week. Now, lunch will still take a while, you can go play with your friends in the yard in the meanwhile."

-"But I can't talk dog!"

-"Neither could the Inuzuka at the start and that didn't keep us from become one of the nastiest fighting force of the shinobi world. Now off you go."

-"Yes, Tsume-sa..."

An arched brow is all it takes for him to think better.

-"Yes, mom."

Wow, it's been less than a week and Tsume already has Sasuke wiped, Hinata can only guess she didn't just become Clan head for nothing. It's a good thing Naruto-kun wasn't there, he wouldn't have resisted laughing at him, and then the Uchiha probably couldn't have resisted running a **[Chidori]** through his chest in embarrassment. Sasuke could be a real tsundere sometimes…

* * *

Of course, Sasuke's idea of 'playing in the yard' is 'training' which actually fits quite well with the Inuzuka mentality anyway. After a short throwing competition where he and Haku put everyone else to shame, they get immersed in a discussion about the techniques each used while Sakura tries to insert herself into the conversation with marginal success and then Kiba tried to follow her lead with no success at all.

Poor Kiba has good eye-hand coordination and a decent aim when push comes to shove, but Inuzuka don't have much use from thrown weapons once they graduate from the Academy, so he only knows the basics. It was a surprise Sakura was able to fare better.

Book smarts weren't that useful when the conversation orbited around secret techniques from the Uchiha or another Hidden Village, but when you're able to discuss the dynamics of the projectiles and the active principles behind each technique, Hinata is willing to concede that's a whole different level of book smarts.

Kiba finally gives up and the other three spend the remainder of the morning between discussing and testing things while Hinata does her best to cheer up a moping Kiba. Tsume surprises Hinata inviting everyone for lunch. Sakura being invited isn't that surprising, but Hinata herself not that acquaintanced with them in this timeline and the Inuzuka, while sociable, weren't the kind of sociable that involved themselves in politicking.

She was mildly curious about the offer, and the general social guidelines about Inuzuka invitations made clear the options were to accept them or to face their animosity during far too long to be worth it. There was little chance this was a political maneuver anyway, probably Tsume is simply curious for some reason or another.

They were guided to a huge room Hana called 'The Dining Hall' that never fails to awe Hinata. She's not seen it in this lifetime, but it remains as imposing as she remembers with the enormous table where all the Inuzuka have a seat, sorted around the Head by familiarity and trust in a simple yet effective hierarchy.

There's enough room in between the chairs for the dog partners to move around, and an open space at the end of the hall where they can socialize dog style regardless of the weather outside. All the furniture is tasteful in a sturdy way, without excessive decoration, so it can survive the whims of far too many chakra-empowered overactive youths, both human and canine.

The Hyuuga have grandiose halls too, but they're thought out for other kind of events, mainly dances, that just so happen to cater food on the side. Also, while they can take a fair amount of guests if necessary, Hyuuga halls calculate capacity around Main Branch numbers.

The Inuzuka Dining Hall is a more private setting, but it's made to fit all the clan members, human and canine, plus the occasional guest. The closeness and trust that can be felt inside always lifts Hinata's spirits.

During lunch conversation starts off with the invasion and the prior Chuunin exams, but soon orbits around the missions each team has taken since they became genin. The mission in Wave officially turning into an A Rank means it gets the most attention, especially as they have Haku's perspective as someone 'on the other side'.

Naturally Haku speaks the most with Sakura interjecting from time to time trying to get Sasuke's attention and probably trying to figure out a way to steal the spotlight. It was amusing to watch from outside. The pinkette's jealousy was plain hilarious, being obvious enough for Haku to catch it herself and doubly so as she had played the role of a male all her life and didn't have the slightest idea how to deal with it.

On the other side, poor Kiba's attempts at earning Sakura's attention were disdainfully shot down. The irony would further amuse Hinata if she didn't feel sorry for the boy. She's finished telling her part (how she got poisoned fighting against the Demon Brothers and had to take a week off afterwards) and Haku's story is reaching the climax with the intervention of Tenko when Hinata notices.

Hana is ostensibly petting one of his dogs, but she's frowning and her gaze hasn't left Sakura for a while now. Is she mad for the way her little brother is being treated? As she's wondering this, Sakura puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and Hinata could swear she hears a low growl coming from Hana's general direction. Judging by the way Tsume stops her conversation to look at her sideways and grin victoriously, that's exactly what just happened.

This is ridiculous, it's not been a week since Sasuke was adopted into the clan! And now it looks like she knew what was going on when she suggested him to pay a little attention to his adopted sister. It also looks like Tsume has been playing matchmaker too, which is actually worth some serious consideration.

Inuzuka can play politics if they need to, but it's not an art they enjoy or respect. Culturally they seek strength and trustworthiness in their prospective mates and, while an Inuzuka can fall in love for as many reasons as any other human, if a parent prods a child into a certain direction they most likely see both of those traits on him.

That rubs Hinata the wrong way. Strength aside, in a different timeline Sasuke betrayed his Village for revenge, and it took years and a very stubborn Naruto-kun to make him return. His loyalty is strong, but lies elsewhere and he never bothered putting an effort into hiding it.

By considering him 'trustworthy', Inuzuka Tsume is showing the same blindness of the civilian fools who treat Sasuke like some kind of saint by virtue of being the last Uchiha or has actually seen in him whatever Naruto-kun once saw that pushed him to try and bring his friend back.

Since Tsume most definitively isn't a fool, it probably means she's able to see through the boy's heart with an insight matching Naruto-kun's

 _-"Or maybe you've changed him already, hime."_

Hinata contemplates Toneri's suggestion, but ultimately discards it. If changing his way of thinking was so easy, Naruto-kun wouldn't have had so much trouble to bring him back the first time. Still, while her suggestion hadn't been serious the other day, now that she knows Hana at least pays attention to the boy she can put some effort into push- _nudging_ them towards each others. Watching Hana's reactions is bound to be interesting too. At their age, a five years difference seems like a world.

* * *

She's made a mistake.

She's made a horrible mistake and she won't survive to learn from it.

Inuzuka Tsume's gaze has her pinned down with such intensity she can't bring herself to even look away to try and find an escape route.

-"Well, Hinata- _chan_?"

This is an interrogation, a full-fledged interrogation with barbed questions and threats. Oh, she's been anything but rude about it, but all her instincts are yelling that she'll be bit to death if she dares try lying to her. She isn't facing the generous host Tsume was in the Dining Hall, nor the somewhat mischievous Inuzuka elder she remember from before the jump in time.

She's in front of a pack leader, and alpha female in the prime of life who just so happens to suspect she could be a threat to the pack. Getting tricked into leaving the Hall with her has been a very dumb mistake. Now they're alone and she's out of her depth.

-"Just who are you? Because sure as hell you aren't the same herbivore who assisted the Academy with my Kiba."

As she been exposed? The Inuzuka dogs can smell chakra, and she used to have a convenient explanation at hand, but Kiba never asked. Still, she tries to build up a story for Tsume around the usage of the **[One Moon Divine Medicine]** and her determination to become a worthy heir. Her interrogator allows her to talk, listening attentively.

-"Well, that certainly would explain everything…" -She says at the end, taking a hand to her chin in a pondering expression- "If my nose didn't tell me you've been spouting bullshit. Why don't you try again?"

The pressure returns as Tsume's slitted eyes bore into hers again and she feels her blood freeze. Inuzuka can smell lies? She's never heard of something like that! What does she do? Does she try and run for it? She's toast if the Inuzuka decide to give chase, but does she have another choice? There's too many secrets she can't afford to reveal!

 _-"Calms down, hime. We don't know if she really can detect lies, it might be a bluff."_

 _-"Small comfort, we can't afford to call it!"_

 _-"Even then, she's not the first person you didn't dare try lying to."_

 _-"You mean Shikamaru? But he's trustworthy! I don't know Tsume enough to risk it."_

 _-"Take a deep breath, hime."_ -She does, closing her eyes and feeling somewhat calmer while breathing in. It all gets ruined when she opens her eyes and faces the glare again- " _She's a Clan Head, and you are too. She can't just up and murder you, no matter what she'd like to make you believe. Just appease her you don't intend harming her people, you can hide anything else under that convenient 'clan secret' excuse so overused in this village."_

She takes another deep breath, without closing her eyes this time. That's right, she can do it. It's only convincing Tsume she's not a threat when that's actually truth. She can do it. She's kept the Elders in check as Clan Head for years in her original timeline, she's countered the meddling of greedy merchants in the Council as well as well-intentioned Hokage trying stick their nose into Clan business.

Here in the new timeline, she's bluffed and bullshitted her way out of so many deals she's lost count, often without needing to spout a single lie. What's more, she'll soon try and manipulate one of the most lethal and astute shinobi in history. If she can't get out of this setback now how can she expect to survive _that_?

-"I am Hyuuga Hinata" -Tsume seems surprised at her calmness, but nods impatiently at the statement- "The true head of the Hyuuga Clan."

Alright, _that_ shocks her.

-"But Hiashi…"

-"Father is the face of the clan until an announcement is made otherwise, but I've been in charge for some time now."

Truth, Tsume seems to accept the outrageous statement with more surprise than incredulity

-"Why to keep it hidden?"

-"Enemies thrive in our midst."

Truth too, and she probably suspects something like that because her only reaction is to arch a brow.

-"Something to do with the assassination of your Elders?"

She's good! Her predatory smile tells Hinata she's noticed her reaction.

-"Officially Orochimaru's agents doing."

-"And unofficially?"

-"They pretty much caused the death of the Third."

Truth too, with some luck impactful enough for all the other truths she's not telling to go unnoticed.

-"Stuck-up old bastards…" -Her voice comes out more as a growl, apparently she's had her own run-ins with the Hyuuga Elders… or maybe it's old men with too power in general she has a problem with- "But interesting as this is, what I really want to know about is your interests with the Inuzuka, specially now that I know your true rank."

-"Can't I believe in the spirit of collaboration and mutual help that funded Konoha in the first place?" -The only answer is a knowing grin. She actually does, just believes there are so few people thinking like her they would be better off leveling the village and starting anew. But by leaving it a question she hasn't really stated anything, so there's no truth or lie to detect. It's best if Tsume assumes she's not being honest so she's doesn't risk being interrogated too closely. She shrugs -"In truth, I have faith in someone who believes that, so there's little difference."

-"I still don't know what your plans are."

-"To assist him, as any other member of the Konoha Twelve."

-"Konoha Twelve?"

-"Us nine graduates from our Academy promotion, plus Team Gai. I see great things ahead, with just a little help."

She can tell Tsume is a bit disappointed. This sounds like boring politicking after all and, besides the fact her son is included in that group, she couldn't care less. But really, that's what she can realistically expect from this conversation anyway, so she'll probably forget about it once she's had time to cool off and think things through. The whole situation probably wouldn't have come to be without all the added tension from the invasion.

-"And what about Sasuke?"

She can tell the matriarch is already satisfied and just asking in hopes to catch on something interesting again, probably her position as clan head isn't too enjoyable for a woman of action like her.

-"He's my teammate and I worry for him" -Truth, and a boring truth at that. Hinata has had enough emotions for a single conversation, thank you very much- "Now, Inuzuka-sama, I'd better return to my bodyguard before she gets a seizure out of worry."

As she makes to leave, Tsume's hand goes to her shoulder and she tenses, for a moment worrying she won't be leaving. But the matriarch is smiling when she turns back to look at her.

-"You had me completely fooled, little Head. For a moment there, I thought _I_ was the one in control of this conversation. Very well, the Inuzuka will ignore past antagonisms and listen to the new Hyuuga Head with an open mind."

Wait, Tsume thinks she planned for all this? And she's willing to let go of the bad blood between their clans? What exactly has she said to achieve this?

-" _Looks like she noticed what you were doing to some extent."_

 _-"But wouldn't she get angry for that?"_

 _-"Depends on how much she caught and how she interprets it, hime. If she sees you as a competent head, it's not odd she respects you."_

 _-"But it's not true! I barely managed to survive this conversation."_

 _-"Oh, but what she doesn't know can't hurt you. doesn't it?_ "

She lets a tired sigh as she rejoins Haku, causing her exchange a worried glance between her and the room she's just left. Hinata feels too tired to question things and just hopes this stroke of good luck doesn't mean there's another big fiasco on the way.

* * *

 **Daigoro means "great fifth son" and seemed an appropriate name for the huge puppy. It's also the name of Yojimbo's dog in "Final Fantasy X" and the boy from "Lone Wolf and Cub". Daigoro's appearance was inspired in Lockjaw, the teleporting dog from Marvel's "The Inhumans".**

 **The idea of punishing Sasuke with a doggie is pretty recent. As in, it occurred to me as I was writing this chapter. It matched the way his life is going though, it would actually seem odd for even an honorary Inuzuka to not bond with a dog, as long as he lives in the compound. As my plans for Sasuke weren't that developed, this can probably fit without stepping on anything (Except my prior statement that Dragons fit Sasuke best, but only to a certain extent). Ideas are sprouting in my mind as I write this, and they look quite good, so that's probably a good sign. If nothing else, Sasuke will have a hard time being moody with an overenthusiastic dog following his every move!**

 **I wonder how well I fared in the Tsume/Hinata confrontation. I was aiming for a panicking Hinata that slowly recovers her can see her panicking, then stating unfiltered truth and then little by little gaining confidence and trying to get some manipulation done in spite of the (assumed) lie detecting abilities of the matriarch.**

 **Taking into account Tsume considered herself manipulated in turn, she must be doing something right.**


	52. Konoha Lives (4 of 4)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Not much to say today, made a small fix last chapter, since for some reason my brain farted while writing it and then farted again while checking it and completely forgot Tenko's existence is supposed to be a secret. The part where Haku tells her story has been slightly altered so Naruto clumsily covers up that detail instead.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Konoha lives (4 of 4)**

* * *

Hinata and Haku leave the Dining Hall soon after while Sakura jumps at the chance to stay around the compound for obvious reasons. From the Konoha 12, Naruto-kun is the only one she hasn't visited today. But since they're 'neighbours' until he has a new place to live in, she hopes to catch him on her way back, and... maybe they can have dinner together? There are no social calls to get in the way tonight, so everything hangs on whether she'll have the courage to ask him or not.

...

That probably means she'll have dinner with Father and Hanabi. She lets out a defeated sigh.

-"Hinata-sama-"

-"Haku-chan!" -She mockingly chides here, actually grateful for being pulled from her depressing thoughts- "Nothing of that '-sama' business when we're amongst friends."

Haku's only reaction is a somewhat shocked expression that takes her by surprise. Of course, it shouldn't have. Haku feels more comfortable putting herself in a subordinate position and has done so from the start, that stubborn refusal to accept equal standing within the Hyakki Yagyou being only the most recent proof. In the end, it might be best for everyone involved to allow her that odd fixation.

But if she thought Hinata was about to give up, she has another coming. Friendship has nothing to do with social standing.

-"I wasn't kidding back then, you know? I plan on keeping you around for a long time so you better get used to this treatment." -She gives her best smile- "Now what was it?"

-"Thank you, Hinata-sa… -san. I'll treasure your kind words." -Haku barely catches herself, seems like this will be a long-time project- "What did Inuzuka-sama want with you? I could feel some murderous intent all the way from the room she took you to."

-"I think… it was a test?" -Hinata answers tentatively, not very sure herself- "And that I probably passed somehow?"

She's still a bit puzzled about Tsume's actions. That everything was a test of some kind was the only explanation, even if she can't make heads or tails of it, or why did she pass it. Come to think of it, maybe that was some kind of tradition she was unaware of? She'd better ask Father when she gets back home.

-"In any case I don't think we need to concern with it now" -Haku is almost as much a worrywart as she herself, so it's better to take the matter lightly in her presence- "We're almost there and Yakumo-chan is really eager to meet you face to face."

Haku makes a complicated expression, obviously understanding what she meant by _face to face_. She must be worrying about unnecessary things like the potential security breach meeting Nue's real identity means. No matter, she promised Zabuza she'll take care of her, so she'll make sure the three of them become proper friends even if she has to drag Haku all the way screaming and kicking.

As usual, Yakumo is at the gates of the manor, waiting for them. Haku sends a questioning glance at her, but she simply shrugs. How Yakumo manages to know they're coming every single time will probably remain a mystery forever and ever.

-"Hinata-chan! Welcome to my humble abode" -She delivers a quick hug before she can ask what she's talking about, focusing then her attention on Haku- "And you must be Haku-chan, I have been dying to meet you!"

-"It's my pleasure, Kurama-sa..."

-"Haku-chan!" -Yakumo chides her amusedly- "Nothing of that '-sama' business amongst friends."

Haku turns to question Hinata, but she shrugs again with an apologetic smile and does her best to stand back and let Yakumo work her magic. Before they know it, they're already inside the Villa and relaxing in a comfortable set of wooden deck chair at the beach, with some kind of overly ornate drink on their hands and dipping their feet on the sea, chatting about the day.

…

Well, Yakumo and Hinata are, Haku was too busy getting astonished at the hidden illusory passageways and the sealing array for their time-dilated villa to notice the change in attire they've all gone through until recently and now all her attention goes into blushing and trying to cover herself up.

-"My word, Haku-chan, will you stop fussing about? It only us here, and it isn't like your swimsuit is that daring either" -Honestly, Haku's sky blue one-piece is more cute than sexy, not like the very sexy black swimsuit she's been forced into since the first time here- "And you'll stretch your sarong if you keep trying to hide your legs with it."

….

Now that she thinks about it, wasn't this piece supposedly worn only by her Tenko persona? There's been foul play here and she'll make sure Yakumo pays as soon as she can pin down when exactly she was given the slip.

-"But Hinata-sama!" -Her mortified tone takes her out from her musings. She even forgot to mind the honorific! Now Hinata is feeling a bit guilty- "This thing is indecent! As a shinobi..."

-"As a _kunoichi_ , dear Haku-chan" -Yakumo takes advantage of Haku's hands being busy to boop her nose- "Wouldn't you say this getup would beideal for..."

The rest is whispered to her ear and Hinata misses it. What she doesn't miss is how her blush grows even fiercer and stops struggling, getting her arms away from her body and doing her best to relax on her seat.

-"I guess I should be getting used to look… _feminine_ " -She finally concedes, looking away- "It's not like I would be able to pass off as a boy much longer anyway..."

Hinata eyes Yakumo suspiciously, but she changes topics before there's a chance to interrogate her.

-"Back to your day, Hinata-chan… do you think it's a good idea to match Sasuke-kun with his new sister?"

Hinata shrugs, taking another sip at whatever it is they're drinking.

-"Not specially, I'm not that keen on setting them up either" -She smiles guiltily at the astonished look that comment earns- "I mean, sure, it would be nice if Sasuke-kun widens his view a bit, and I'm sure there's an amusing conversation I can have with Hana-san as Sasuke-kun's worried teammate. If they hit it off, it would be nice, but there's nothing lost if they don't."

-"It would be good experience in any case and should help him growing up. Good idea, Hinata-chan!"

-"Ehehe…"

-"Now if the idea didn't come from a girl who nursed her first crush since she was seven and never ever looked at another guy that way…"

That deflates her, but has the pleasant side-effect of making Haku snort. Of course she hurries to hide it by taking a sip of her own drink, but looks like they'll be able to get her to relax here after all.

-"Oh! Congratulations for your promotion! I was so excited about showing all this to Haku-chan that it kinda slipped my mind."

-"What promotion?"

-"Didn't your dad tell you? Oops!"

-"Yakumo-chan?"

-"Guess he wanted to surprise you... " -She scratches her head with a regretful smile- "You have to promise you'll act the part when he tells you, it was all him after all."

-"Are you going to stop beating around the bush and spill already?"

-"Your team, and all other Konoha-nin who managed to fight during the Finals are to be promoted to Chuunin. The official announcement might take a while with all that's happening, but the decision is already set in stone."

-"That's great" -And so different from the original timeline too! Back then, only Shikamaru graduated. Not that he didn't deserve it but… waitaminute- "Wait, did you say 'my team'?"

-"Yup!" -Does that mean…?- "That means our favourite ramen devourer will officially become Chuunin!"

-"But… how did that happen? In the original timeline not even defeating Neji-niisan and Gaara-kun was enough to have him promoted…"

-"But in the original timeline he didn't have any friends in the Council, did he? You should've seen your dad playing the idiots there like fiddles. Now I know where Hinata got her shrewdness from!"

She then proceeds to excitedly tell them about the last Council meeting with, Hinata has learnt to expect, a generous dose of inventiveness and exaggeration. Yakumo hadn't assisted to this meetings before the Invasion, so she still sees them as novelty and has the right mindset to feel the pettiness of some shocking and appreciate the shrewdness of others.

Hinata kinda misses that mindset herself, Council sessions get dull once you grow used to them.

In any case, Yakumo is good at telling stories, probably something that comes with being a talented illusion mistress, and they listen to her story from start to end without daring to interrupt. Still, Hinata makes note to ask Father about his usage of the **[Byakugan]**. Danzo's body is heavily modified by forbidden practices and there's no way of hiding that from his eyes, so she wants to know why things didn't escalate right there and then.

In any case, the story managed to portrait a majorly boring session with a couple points of note into an epic scheming plot with many great surprises and twists. Maybe Yakumo should record her tales and publish them after altering the names and places? She could make a killer.

They only have around an hour and a half to spend with Yakumo, but that means two whole days of seaside vacation where they can relax, train, chat and more or less forget the state the outside world is in. No doubt Haku will remember painful things when they leave, but nobody can take this break away from them. Also, Hanabi is out there and will make sure Haku doesn't mop too much anyway.

A whole hour and a half later, Yakumo is seeing off the two of them at the gates of her manor.

-"Oh, before I forget, Shikamaru-kun had an interesting plan that could use your talents."

-"Oh, you mean that thingie with the eyes?"

-"Yes" -Hinata sweatdrops at the choice of words, but they do the work and are obscure enough to leave guessing anyone who's not in the secret- "There's no hurry, but when you're better, if you could..."

She stops, noticing the guilty smile in Yakumo's lips.

-"You already began."

-"Well…"

-"I don't know why I ever bother..." -Hinata can't bring to get mad anymore, she can kind of understand why Yakumo doesn't want to stay still after all she's been through anyway- "Just… promise me you won't overdo, alright?"

They bid their farewells and are already leaving when Yakumo calls their attention a last time.

-"Remind Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun to come visit from time to time too! It gets boring here with only old people around!"

A _hey!_ Coming from a window somewhere in the higher floors of the mansion is the last thing they hear before leaving the manor behind.

* * *

When they return to the compound, there's a worried-looking Hanabi waiting for them at the gates that sprints towards them as soon as they enter her field of view. Hinata can understand her waiting right at the gates but why the worry? Has something happened here? From her perspective, it's only been some hours since they left and… Oh, yeah, they had a rather _intense_ spar right before leaving, that must be still fresh on Hanabi's mind.

Well, it's been _two_ days for her, so she's not mad in the slightest anymore, and only smiles fondly when her baby sister glomps at Haku and buries her face in the girl's stomach. With a nod, she leaves the two of them alone. There are some things she needs to talk with Father about, sooner rather than later.

She finds him on his study, where he seems pleased to be interrupted from whatever it was had him frowning over some scrolls. There's a faint smell of sake in the air. That's actually good news. Father drinks sparsely and only when he's in a good mood. If she had any say in the matter, Hinata would like him to indulge a bit more often. When one wears a stern mask for as long as Father has done, it becomes hard to take it off without some help.

-"Oh, Hinata!" -That's… an excellent mood he seems to be in- "I have some excellent news for you and your team. I tried to have them come for dinner but doesn't look like the Uchiha will make it..."

That's probably about their Chuunin promotion. A shame they couldn't make it, it would've been nice to have them over for dinner.

-"That means only the Uzumaki will come" -He finishes, making her choke with… just choke, somehow- "Better get ready for tonight dinner, my daughter."

Naruto-kun will be dining with them? It can't be, she's not prepared! Yes, she fantasized with inviting him at some point, but that didn't mean she would actually go through it! She needs to find a pretty yukata, but not something overly flashy that would embarrass him, and she has to send something for him too, he will be the laughing stock of the whole clan if he comes with his orange jumper, no matter how well he pulls it off.

Oh, and wouldn't Father take the chance to make uncomfortable questions and try to scare him off being all overprotective? She doesn't want that! How can she…

No! Hinata, focus! You have things to worry about before dinner!

-"Those are excellent news, Father" -She answers with a calm expression and a smile, acting as if the storm of emotion raging all over her face a second ago did never happen- "Still, there's a couple of matters I would like to discuss with you before that."

Father regains a bit of his usual sober expression and encourages her to continue with a nod.

-"I have heard about today's council session, did you really see nothing suspicious?"

-"Nothing at all" -He says, sounding frustrated and a bit worried. How is that possible? Does Damzo know some genjutsu that works on the **[Byakugan]**? She know very well her bloodline isn't absolutely flawless, but still… Her musings end when Father keeps talking- "But at the end Danzo hinted at knowing my intentions and having taken… measures. I never told anyone, Hinata, I didn't even hint at what I was intending to do."

He had time to prepare? At least that solves the how. Deceiving the his eyes would've been relatively easy with a **[Moku Bunshin]** , the Wood Release was almost as insanely broken as the **[Sharingan]** , and she knows very well how absurdly varied and unpredictable the powers that dojutsu can be.

But still… Wow. How had he known? It would be really bad if he can read minds or see the future with some of those cheat-like things he has implanted all around his right arm. Fortunately, thinking about seeing the future leads her to a more believable answer.

-" _Toneri-kun? Did you warn Danzo about Father's intentions?"_

 _-"It was necessary, hime."_

She sighs internally, making sure nothing shows in her face.

-" _I trust you, Toneri-kun, I really do. But is all this necessary? When will I stop worrying about something only to discover you've been maneuvering behind my back again?"_

 _-"My apologies hime, I'm doing as much as I can"_ -Hinata winces, implying Toneri isn't trying hard enough wasn't her intention- " _It'll be over soon, one way or another."_

Right, because that wasn't ominous at all… Now, how to appease Father's worries? Can she ever manage to do that? Probably not, but she'll try her best.

-"It could have been a one-time situation for all we know" -She says, hoping her silence hasn't lasted long enough to be awkward- "If he really can read minds or see the future there's little we can do against him anyway. Let's just wait and see if he keeps showing impossible knowledge, but it's not wise to condition our actions by that possibility. Excessive paranoia will only cripple us."

Father nods slowly, his features softening slightly. Maybe he just needed some words of reassurance. Then again, maybe he had already reached the same conclusions and was only testing her. What's with everyone testing her today?

-"Still, I wouldn't try to unmask him again, he'll be on guard against that particular move. On another note, today the Inuzuka were kind enough to host for me and my bodyguard, and I had an… interesting conversation with their Clan Head."

That also kept her from messing arou- _having some harmless fun_ with her daughter, but that's another matter. She eyes Father, wondering is he knows what she's talking about or she'll need to formulate a question. Judging by his expression, he knows very well what that was about.

-"She tried to intimidate and interrogate you? Caught all your lies and excuses and pushed for answers?" -She nods- "How did you handle it?"

-"She got my real status as Clan Head, and I convinced her the Elders had to do with the Invasion and were dealt with accordingly. I somehow managed to wiggle around the rest of the questions and convince her we bear no animosity towards her clan."

-"That's a bit disappointing" -Even after all this years, even uttered with more regret than iron, that word sends the ghost of a flinch through her- "But I'd say you did well, considering who you were up against. Tsume can be terrifying when she wishes to be."

-"It was… an intense experience."

-"I see the Inuzuka clan traditions are still going strong" -He says, sounding vaguely amused again. Yes, if not even the subject of Danzo has put a damper to his mood, Father is clearly having a good day- "Well, what was her verdict?"

-"The Inuzuka will ignore past antagonisms and listen to the new Hyuuga Head with an open mind." -His eyes widen hearing that- "Those were her exact words."

-"The Inuzuka alphas always confront in that fashion people that catch their attention and want to know better to determine if they're reliable or not. I suppose you did that through Sasuke-kun's stories. But this might very well be the first time anyone has fared so well in the test..."

-"The first time?"

-"Tsume's father gave me one of the worst scares of my life, he utterly destroyed my confidence. Suffice to say, he wasn't too impressed with me back then. And for what I've heard since I wasn't the worst off…" -There's a moment of silence as he lets the information sink in for her - "Good job, Hinata. That conversation with Tsume very well might have done more for the Inuzuka-Hyuuga ties that all the diplomatic efforts in the last three generations."

-"Father could've warned me about this…"

Father bursts in laughter at her maybe kinda _slightly_ pouting tone. If he's going to be a jerk about it, Hinata would very much prefer him to keep his usual stoic demeanor, thank you very much.

-"No can do, Hinata. She would've known you were forewarned and everything would've been for naught. Your grandfather couldn't warn me either. The Inuzuka take it poorly if you ruin their fun."

* * *

 **Stupid Yakumo and her stupidly amusing antics. Three points. There were three simple and short points I intended to mention during that scene. It took most of the chapter and the points it was written for are barely covered. I swear my characters have their own will sometimes...**


	53. Best Night Ever (1 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I think the title says everything. Hopefully this chapter (both this part and the next) will satisfy some cravings.**

 **I could waste your time trying to rant here, but that doesn't seem too productive so... Enjoy!**

 **Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Best Night Ever (2 of 2)**

* * *

It's finally happening, Naruto-kun is coming over for dinner! Granted, she would've loved to have the guts to invite Naruto-kun herself, or maybe to have _him_ invite her over, but she'll take what she can get. Now time ticks and she needs to make sure nothing goes wrong!

It's all she can do not to skip through the corridors all the way to her room and keep a wide smile from her face, but since everyone was giving her odd looks she suspects her success was marginal at best. As soon as she gets there she locks the door and tackles her wardrobe.

Now, Hyuuga Hinata has always been the shy and sober type. Even when she dressed to impress, she always kept 'elegant' as away from 'gorgeous' as it was humanly possible. First she didn't have the confidence in her own body, later on simply because she didn't feel comfortable showing off. That didn't mean she never thought about it, or that she didn't own a couple of attires she wouldn't be caught alive wearing… just in case.

It says a lot about her state of mind at the moment that she eyed the low-cut cocktail dress buried in the depths of her wardrobe with an evaluative gaze. The thing opened from behind all the way to the small of her back, and the side cuts on the skirt reached… high enough. It was impossible to wear _any_ underwear on that without displaying it for the world to see.

Of course, it only takes for her to picture actually wearing it in public and the trance breaks into a volcanic blush. What was she _thinking?_

No, that's definitively not what she wants to wear, doubly so because Father and Hanabi would be there too. Not that she would wear it even for Naruto-kun alone. Surely. Probably. Not unless he asked? Ugh… she really needs to get her mind out of the gutter.

With a determined huff (let it be noted, for the outside observer that action would've definitively looked more cute than resolute), she focuses in the clothes she's willing to wear tonight. Of course, her first impulse is to wear the white yukata with momiji stamps that's her favourite, but it doesn't take long to discard it. It's a special occasion, she should wear something special.

A red and a green ones quickly follow suit, accompanied by a frustrated sigh. She doesn't even know why she kept this two in the first place, they don't match her complexion at all… And nobody wants to wear a dress who stands out more than oneself either.

It takes a long time of stirring around clothes she's barely even used to finally decide. Heavens, she didn't even remember having this! She really should do this more often, now that she has her youth back and a functional relationship with her sister. Yakumo and Haku probably would jump at the chance of messing around with dresses and yukata too. At least Yakumo would jump at the chance, getting Haku into it would probably require some coaxing. Or sicking Hanabi on her.

She slowly puts the the black dress before examining the results in the mirror. It would be a shoulderless one-piece, albeit a pretty conservative one, if not for the fine semi-transparent cloth that covers her from her wrists to the way up to her neck. The skirt is a wavy and comfortable thing that falls all the way to her mid-calf, set in place at the waist by a thin belt in the shape of a silver chain.

The getup looks… gorgeous. The main piece is pitch-black with purple shades, but the thin layer up her arms and neck has been treated somehow and _sparkles_ with her every move. She can barely recognise herself and there's still a pair of silver bracelets in the same box the belt came from.

Tentatively, not too sure of what she's doing, Hinata uses a hand to hold her hair away from her face as she closely studies the mirror.

-"Who are you?" -She whispers to her reflection, blushing slightly. This is so not like her...- "Hairclips! I need hairclips! And some shoes that fit, and..."

A millennial beast of unfathomable power clearing his throat breaks her concentration.

-" _Hmmm… brat? Hate to interrupt, but it looks like you forgot your family will be present during the dinner…_ "

With a yelp, Hinata recovers her bearings and the spell ends. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed, she quickly takes off the dress and carefully puts it away before donning the white yukata with the momiji stamps. It was a stupid idea, gorgeous never fit her anyway.

* * *

Hinata has devoted the last hour to help Hanabi dress up. She feels a bit guilty because she hasn't been able to really put her mind into it, that with the incoming event weighting on her mind far more ominously than it should. She's not going to mess up in any spectacular way that would shame her forever, neither will Naruto-kun see anything that would make him hate her. She knows that. Her brain, apparently, doesn't.

At least the quiet enthusiasm of Hanabi looks as cute as ever, impatiently swinging her legs as she sits in front of the mirror. With the appointed time for dinner almost on them, Hinata gives her sister's hair the finishing touches and steps back to take a look at the final result.

-"You look really cute tonight, Hanabi-sama."

The sudden appearance of Haku seems magically teach Hanabi how to **[Body Flicker]** , as she's somehow appeared before Hinata's back with a muted yelp. Now that's something you don't see everyday. For her quiet and collected sister to react in such fashion she must've been caught completely off-guard, especially when she's usually so aggressive and direct towards Haku. Seems like her brave an unflappable baby sister is weak to honest-to-goodness praise, who would've thought?

-"Ah, Haku-chan" -She says, doing her best to keep her amusement away from her voice- "I trust everything went alright?"

-"I'm sorry, Hinata-sa… -san" -She answers while making a difficult face- "Hiashi-sama required my attention before I could even leave the house, and he was rather… insistent in discussing some security matters with me right there and then. I just got permission to leave his presence."

-"But… but…" -The surprise has her gaping for air "What of the clothes for Naruto-kun?"

-"My apologies, there was simply no chance for me to slip away and secure them, much less to deliver them to Naruto-san." -All her plans come crashing down, the night is ruined!- "Surely it won't be so bad? Naruto-san has a… peculiar fashion sense, but even him would notice an orange jumper is not the kind of garments for an official diner with a noble clan?"

-"I wouldn't put that past him…" -Hinata answers with a soft smile before lowering her head, doing her best to hide her features under her fringe- "But that's beside the point. Naruto-kun is still mistrusted in the majority of the village and shopkeepers refuse to service him. Unless there's an adequate place within the small area he personally helped rebuild he won't be able to buy anything proper.."

There's a soft pressure on her shoulder that makes her look upwards again. Haku is looking at her with a worried expression on her face. Another, clumsier attempt comes from behind her. Seems like Hanabi is trying to pat her back.

-"Hinata-san, you know Naruto-san better than anyone alive" -Haku says slowly, freely showing that gentleness she usually prefers to hide deep inside- "He's the kind of person who always manages to make everything turn out alright, so please don't underestimate him."

He… he is, isn't it? Naruto-kun never gives up and always has a smile in his lips. If he fails, he simply tries again, no matter how many times, the only problem he doesn't solve in the end is the one he doesn't know it's there.

Why is she worrying so much for a silly dress code anyway? Naruto-kun will find a way or not, and they'll either have a wonderful night or something to laugh about later on. She takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling very stupid for the way she reacted.

-"I'm fine now, Haku-chan, thanks. I must've looked really silly, worrying so much for something like this."

-"Of course not, Hinata-san. All girls want everything to be perfect such occasions."

-"Thanks, Haku-chan" -She does her best to smile, but to be honest she's still feeling pretty stupid- "That reminds me, _you_ should be getting ready too. It's almost time and you're still in your mission gear!"

-"Hinata-san? Surely a bodyguard like me would be better off unseen?"

-"Nonsense, you are a friend and thus invited. If I can't have a one on one dinner with Naruto-kun... " -Her eyes are closed in a matter-of-fact expression, but her cheek tint slightly at the idea- "Then I'm having you with us. It won't be a real formal event either, only Father and Hanabi, Haku-chan, Naruto-kun and myself. Plus service."

Haku takes a step back, no doubt weighing her chances of jumping out the window and disappearing from the face of Earth until the next morning. But she trips with the strategically positioned Hanabi blocking her retreat.

-"That's why I taught Hanabi how to dress up someone properly after all!" -Hinata continues cheerfully- "Don't worry, she's a very good student, I'm sure you'll look gorgeous tonight!"

* * *

In spite of everything said earlier, Hinata was feeling nervous when the servant came announcing Naruto-kun had arrived. In what guise would he present himself? Would he feel hurt if people looks at him mockingly? He never seems to care about what others thought, but Hinata knows that's just a facade.

Well, nothing to do about it except put her best smile and hope everything goes well. At least whatever the situation she can take solace in Haku feeling as desolate as herself. Misery loves company and all that. Thinking she was ready for whatever would happen, she crosses the gate into the reception room.

Man she had never been so wrong.

Looking utterly uncomfortable but gallant beyond her wildest dreams stands a certain Uzumaki Naruto, doing his best to fill a sober but dignified dark blue kimono. To be honest, it kind of looks like something a high-profile gangster would wear to a social event, but Naruto-kun being the opposite of threatening pulls it off real good.

He sees her and smiles with the brightness of ten suns as she makes way towards him to officially introduce him as a team member to Father. Seems like things will turn out alright after all…

…

…

-"Say, Naruto-san" -Father raises his umptenth question, utterly ignoring Hinata's poisonous glare- "What future goals do you have for your life?"

It's been like this for a since they sat at the table, Father asking captious questions about his motivations and social position, as well as his education and interests. Poor Naruto-kun has looked out of his depth for a while now

-"Well, I… Um..." -Even someone usually impervious to the mood like Naruto-kun could feel uncomfortable before the icy politeness aimed at him. He still went for his default answer- "My plan is to become the best Hokage this Village has ever had!"

-"Oh? And how, pray tell, do you plan achieving that? The bar is set pretty high, wouldn't you say? What do you think, Hanabi?"

-"From the First who created the Village to the Fourth who is practically considered a guardian deity after sacrificing himself to stop the Kyuubi attack each and every Hokage has been an exceptional individual even amongst exceptional individuals." -Hanabi recites as if reading a textbook, as icy as Father. What are they playing at, ganking on Naruto-kun like that?- "Any lesser man would find it impossible to match up even to the less popular of them."

-"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see. Remind me, Naruto-san, what is your mission statistics as of now?"

-"Hehe… don't get too surprised and choke" -He answers, regaining a bit of his confidence- "Seven D-rank and one A-rank!"

-"Hm… An A-rank before your first year is over" -Father sets his chopsticks aside and takes a hand to his chin- "That's indeed remarkable… for a regular ninja. Hanabi?"

Hinata is starting to hate the way Father asks for Hanabi's opinion in this interrogation. Because 'interrogation' is the only designation for their behaviour… besides maybe 'harassment'. Hanabi also puts her chopsticks down, imitating Father, before giving another straight-out-the-book answer.

-"According to the official records, the Sandaime Hokage had successfully completed three A-rank and ten B-rank before his first year was over."

-"If I remember correctly" -Seeing how Naruto-kun slumps after his achievements are so easily dismissed, Hinata can't hold back anymore. Etiquette be damned, she's about to throw a knife at Father's face- "Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen belonged to the first generation to ever graduate from the Academy. Back then the Village system was still new and the world was an unstable place. As there was plenty more chances to prove oneself than in nowadays peace, that's quite the unfair comparison."

Immersed in holding back her righteous indignation, Hinata fails to register how her fingers grip the tablecloth. She doesn't notice it either when they start _sinking in the five-inches thick board of chakra-reinforced wood_ that's the table's surface.

Her voice still sounds as kind and conciliatory as always and, since she's channeling all her killing intent towards Father and Hanabi, Naruto-kun doesn't notice a thing and can only wonder why the Hyuuga patriarch suddenly pales and switches topics.

* * *

Some time later, Hinata is sitting in the veranda of the garden. This is one of her favorite places in the whole world, to the point her Inner Garden is shaped after it. Blurry memories of tending the plants here with her mother still accompany her, even after so many years. In this place, she feels in control, this is her territory.

And yet, the warmth of Naruto-kun sitting right beside her makes her fidgety and restless. It's as if she's still the insecure and stuttering girl that she's tried so hard to grow out of. They've remained silent for a while, since they've sat down here. Naruto-kun doesn't seem specially uncomfortable with it, but Hinata can feel the pressure pile up, and desperately searches for something to say.

-"Sorry about Father" -She finally gets out, rather pathetically- "I don't know what came over him."

He behaved like a jerk during dinner and she'll have _words_ with him the next day. That short of attitude might be excusable in Hanabi, but Father is a grown-up man and supposed to act his age!

-"No, it's fine" -Naruto-kun dismisses her apologies with an easy smile- "Sure, I was a bit surprised, and the questions were a bit uncomfortable but… Dunno how to say it."

He scratches his chin nervously, then grumbles and crosses his arms, leaning his head sideways as if in deep thought.

-"Naruto-kun?"

-"He cared!" -He finally declares, hitting the palm of his hand with a fist- "Those were some pretty serious questions, right? You don't ask that short of things for small talk, right? It felt like he really cared about what I had to say! Man, I kind of liked it, embarrassing or not. Am I making any sense?"

Yes, Hinata nods. Yes, of course he's making sense. With all the time she's spent in the past, it still slips her mind sometimes that this timeline's Naruto-kun is still hated by the majority of the village and having friends and people who care about him is a novelty. Specially this days of mourning his two paternal figures he must be feeling pretty desolate behind that sunny smile he uses to hide everything.

-"I knew you'd get it" -His smile softens and disappears as he turns to gaze at the sky, feet kicking the air- "It also got me thinking 'bout the future, you know? There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while. You and the teme, but especially you."

Oh? Hinata eyes him curiously, doing her best to look inviting. What could Naruto-kun be referring to?

-"It has to do with that weird chakra I used during our match" -That has her blinking. Something to do with this timeline's Kurama? What could it be? Maybe she's altered something unexpected again?- "You know how the Village was attacked by that damn fox twelve years ago?"

-"Yes" -Naruto-kun sure is beating around the bush, it must be a pretty big thing. Maybe she should help him a bit- "Yondaime-sama sacrificed himself to seal him inside of you."

-"WHA-" -For some reason, Naruto-kun is so shocked he falls from the veranda. He recovers quickly though, grabbing into the wooden boards to raise and make eye-contact again- "You mean you already knew? But it's an S-rank secret!"

What's he talking abou… Oh. Yeah. She's… not supposed to know. What now? She needs to calm down and keep her smile in place. And think a convenient excuse! Like... right! What would Neji-niisan say!?

-"You can't fool this eyes" -Of course, even if the words are the same, she adds her own spin. She's confident the final effect is really different if those words are said with a smile instead of a sneer- "I've been looking at Naruto-kun for a long time."

…

Silence.

…

-"AAAHH!?" -Oh, that's nostalgic. Naruto-kun's 'utter disbelief' face, she hasn't seen that in awhile- "You mean I have been agonising over nothing? It can't be… gimme back my resolve, Hinata-chan!"

-"It wasn't over nothing, Naruto-kun" -She covers a very inappropriate smile with her bandaged hand- "Sandaime-sama's law forbid anyone but you to tell people who didn't know, so I couldn't really say I knew until you told me yourself. Thank-you for trusting me with this, I'm sure it wasn't easy."

-"That's no fair!" -She was expecting him to be happy, maybe to pout a bit. Instead, he's almost yelling in indignation, she doesn't understand.- "I gathered all my courage to tell you this and you already knew? I didn't really tell you anything!"

Oh. This is important to him, of course, but she wasn't expecting telling her himself was _that_ important. She just assumed being accepted would be enough to make him forget all the rest, but now he feels like she already knowing cheapens his resolve… or maybe what he's been through. She can't have him thinking that.

-"Naruto-kun. To be hated and shunned by everyone around you for something that wasn't your fault or even knew about… I won't say I know how that felt. I cannot know how your hell was." -Feeling strangely emboldened, Hinata has taken Naruto-kun's hand and is leaning her face closer and closer to his- "But the way you never gave up and always stood up to try again after every defeat… That smile you put against all odds saved me. It gave me hope and strength to try and overcome my own personal hell."

-"Hinata… -chan?"

-"I was alone too! Unbefitting, unworthy! An eternal letdown!" -Some tears fall down her cheeks, but she doesn't notice, focused as she is in conveying her feelings. Naruto-kun, _her_ Naruto-kun! Doesn't know how she feels, how much he means for her.- "My important people kept dying or giving up on me. I can't even imagine what would've been of me if Naruto-kun wasn't there for me."

Hinata's chest is beating along the passion of her words, a deafening pounding hitting her ears. She's close, so close to Naruto-kun that she can barely see anything but his sky blue eyes. She can feel her own face burning, both from her the proximity and her desperation to convey her feelings.

Naruto-kun isn't saying a word, just staring at her with those eyes that are clear and pure and feel like she could fall into. Self-awareness is kicking in, but she resists the impulse to retreat and give excuses. She wants to keep like this… no. She wants to get closer.

There's a small voice in the back of her mind that's panicking and desperately yelling that it's too soon, that he's not ready yet and she'll scare him away if she gets too close now, but she can barely hear it. Slowly, to make clear what she's going to do and give him the chance to refuse, she take her lips closer to his. Closer and closer, even if the self-awareness and the voice in the back of her head grows louder as she gets closer, and the speed her lips approach slows down with it.

One centimeter becomes a half, and then a quarter and yet, the closer she gets, the harder it is to keep getting closer until finally, barely a hair's breath away, she stops, incapable of surmounting that last stretch. Her body tenses as she fights shyness and inhibitions to do the deed, but it's of no use. She simply can't do it.

It's that all? Will she give up this close to the goal? Closing her eyes in frustration, she's about to retreat and try to stutter something that could pass for an excuse when something soft and warm against her lips makes her open her eyelids again. Could it be?

Yes… Yes! Shutting his own eyes tightly and so close she can feel his nose tickling against hers, Naruto-kun is…! Her brain melts, incapable of coherent thought any longer. Her senses only register their lips together, and how nice and fulfilled she feels right now and how she doesn't want it to ever end.

The kiss lasts for what feels like ages, simple lips against lips, but marvellous on it's simplicity. Eventually, they have to break it for breath.

-"Wow" -Naruto-kun pants, doing a good job at summarizing her own feelings- "Just _wow_."

Hinata wants to tell him again how much he means to her and ask him to stay at her side forever, but words fail her. So instead she smiles and, noticing he's still kneeling on the ground, offers him a hand to help him climb into the veranda, closer to her.

Neither try for another kiss. Hinata wouldn't have refused if Naruto-kun had initiated, but she's feeling satisfied right now. She just wants to cuddle next to him and watch the stars over the garden. Before they know it, sleep takes over.

* * *

 **Umu! I haven't written a kiss scene in… years? I might've been a bit rusty, but did my best! Hope you guys enjoyed it. There was a discarded scenario when things devolved into M-rated, and then Hinata woke up. Didn't match the flow though so I ultimately took it out.**

 **So! Descriptions on clothes are always a bore, and it's one of my personal rules to skip them altogether or limit them to one-liners if there's no choice, but I risked it here. Figured that maybe,** _ **just maybe**_ **, the reader would be interested in a change of wardrobe if it was something exceptional and I could manage to dress her in something everyone could picture as gorgeous. Not sure if I managed, not holding my breath either, but wanted to try it. I for one had a lot of fun writing it, so there's that.**

 **Shame she couldn't wear it in the end, but we can always hope she remembers this dress if they ever get a date in a fancy party or expensive restaurant...**


	54. Best Night Ever (2 of 2)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **And here we go with the head splitting migraines again and had planned to seclude myself and write like crazy this weekend and everything… Why does it seem like one only gets sick during weekends? Oh well, next week's chapters are already written, at the very least, so we've staved off the worst again.**

 **On a more positive note, thank you kindly for all the positive feedback from last chapter. I'll admit being a bit uneasy, since it's been real long since I last wrote that kind of scene. Your reviews made me puff out my chest a bit and made me feel a bit childish and really happy. Thank you!**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Best Night Ever (2 of 2)**

* * *

Being the father of a teenager girl isn't easy even in the best circumstances. You agonise over every little thing your little girl does, worrying about a thousand matters you don't really know about and always wondering how far exactly you should allow her to push in a certain direction before stepping in, or when you should be pushing yourself for her to try something she doesn't seem to be invested enough in.

When the girl in question doesn't have a mother to give her the… girl talks, things can get really uncomfortable, and a responsible parent might agonise more than necessary, especially if he's too prideful to request aid in spite of being painfully obvious he needs it.

Top it off with clashing responsibilities as a Clan Head training the Heiress and it's actually a miracle his little Hinata grew up as fine as she did. At that point, Hiashi Hyuuga isn't sure if inheriting the memories of Otsutsuki-sama was what counterbalanced all his mess ups while raising her or just another burden her daughter carried magnificently.

In any case, the resolve Hinata found some months prior, while a relief in many senses, brought up a terrible threat all parents have to dealt with sooner and later, but her princess had always been too meek to get involved in before: _Boys_.

It was painfully obvious what upstart brat held Hinata's interest and, if he thought that simply by virtue of being the Fourth's son he qualified as worthy of her, he was very, _very_ wrong. If it was up to Hiashi, he'd sent him to _at least_ slay a dragon and maybe single-handedly destroy an enemy Village before even being remotely acceptable.

Unfortunately, he had promised her wife certain things in her deathbed, including not to flay any of Hinata's pretenders without a reason she would've approved of. Nor boil them alive, or send assassins. Her dear wife had been very thorough in closing any loophole he might take advantage of.

Anyway, his Hinata was really fond of the boy, and he had to grudgingly admit he was a good boy with his heart in the right place, a real achievement, considering how the civilians have been treating him all this years. Not enough by far, but probably worth a chance. A very begrudging chance.

That's why he had arranged this evening. And heavens if it hadn't been more trouble that it was worth. First the Uchiha seemingly feeling inclined to accept his invitation. What's wrong with him? Eight years of being an unsociable brat to the point of rudeness and now that he counted on that his plans were almost ruined before they began!

The only reason he doesn't take that as a personal offense is because that change of heart is probably related to Hinata in some way, and thus something to take pride on. The Uchiha boy had a prior compromise anyway, so it all was well in the end.

The next step had been to have the Uzumaki boy to dress properly. Hinata, bless her soul, was incapable of pointing out to him how an eye-searing orange jumpsuit was far from being the attire-for-all-occasions he seemed to assume it was. He couldn't exactly be caught doing so though, he had a reputation to uphold.

That's why he had distracted his daughter's bodyguard while a **[Kage Bunshin]** made the delivery for him, a moderately sumptuous kimono for formal occasions he used to wear and favor himself when he was younger. When the clone dissipated, the memories that flooded to him of the encounter were…

The things a father does for his daughters.

And all for what? To receive a death glare when he tries to show some interest in the brat she's trying to tie her life to? How is he supposed to know whether the Uzumaki is taking his daughter as seriously as he should or not if he can't even _ask_? Now Hinata won't talk to him in days and he'll have to replace the table. Chakra-reinforced wood isn't cheap either.

But then again, isn't the adult's role to keep a cool head? Yes, Even if his daughter is behaving unreasonably he's the one supposed to look past that. Yes, Even if he has just stumbled into her eldest daughter sleeping in the porch, leaning into and holding hands with a boy he's still unsure he approves of or not. Yes, Even if he's feeling really irritated at how good and happy they look together.

Letting out a sigh, he takes off his overcoat and wraps the couple on it. Nights aren't specially cold in this season, but it won't do for them to catch a cold sleeping outside. He gives them a last look before huffing in annoyance and retreating. He has to make sure no one disturbs them until tomorrow morning.

A real shame Hinata didn't see the dress he'd hid inside her wardrobe. Her mother had worn it on their own first date and she'd been gorgeous. He was sure the Uzumaki brat would've turned into a stuttering mess if he'd seen Hinata on it. Well, he'll leave it there anyway, maybe she'll see it next time.

He freezes at his own thought. Next time. There'll be a next time, no matter how he feels about it, that much is clear. And next time he'll probably won't be around to make sure the brat doesn't get too touchy-feely with his daughter.

Back on his family quarters, he stops in front of his wife's shrine.

-"Are you sure I can't kill him a little bit, dear?"

Only silence answers him.

-"No, I guess not." -He resists the urge to try and spy Hinata from the window, looking at the stars instead- "But I can't help wondering if I this is the right thing to do."

Only time will tell.

* * *

After a long struggle, Hinata's eyes flutter open. She's feeling warm and nice and doesn't want to wake up. Then she realizes what exactly the warmth at her side is and her thoughts magically clear up. She kissed Naruto-kun. _She kissed Naruto-kun!_ Just remembering it sends a shiver all the way to the tip of her toes.

She wants to take a hand to her lips and make sure it was all real, but they're both covered by a cloth that makes her feel safe for some reason but doesn't allow her much range of movements without waking up Naruto-kun, so she gazes at the stars instead.

She's… getting there, isn't her? Closer to follow through her feelings this time around, just as she promised Toneri-kun back when all this began. Granted, she did kiss Naruto-kun once, all those years ago in a timeline that now will never repeat, right after speaking her feelings and right before telling him they didn't have a future together. But that kiss was an end, and this one now was only the beginning.

Things will be way different now. They are way younger for one, and Naruto-kun hasn't spent three years traveling the world with a self-entitled super pervert, so he's bound to be more innocent and less aware. That's fine though, it's not like she's exactly an expert in romance either. This is their chance to have a relationship from start to end at their own pace and discover together without feeling overly conscious whether they should know this or do that already or whether they're going too fast or too slow.

Naruto-kun stirs besides her, has she done something to wake him up?

-"Hinata… chan?" -She turns her head to look at him and finds herself nose-to-nose with him. Before she has time to blush and retreat though...- "WHA-! Ouch!"

… Naruto-kun tries to stand up and retreat himself, tripping with the coat covering them and falling into the wooden floor. If nothing else that does a good job at making her laugh and, after a couple of blinks, he joins her. Any chance for them to feel awkward vanishes before the mood could settle, no she only needs to be careful with what she says and keep the conversation light.

-"So, Hinata-chan, did we really… I mean..." -Rats!- "Are we now...?"

-"I think…" -She looks away, feeling her cheeks grow hotter- "I would like that very much. Bu-!… But only if Naruto-kun thinks the same! It's no good if Naruto-kun feels forced just because we… Just because we ki-..."

She shuts up when he presses his lips against her cheek. That's the first time Naruto-kun has initiated anything like that! Or anything at all, to be honest. Does it mean...?

-"I think… I would like that too" -He says awkwardly, scratching his cheek- "But I don't really know what we are supposed to do..."

-"I don't know either. But maybe we can find out… together?"

Naruto-kun nods, and they spend some time awkwardly looking at each other, exactly as Hinata was hoping to avoid. Finally, he gulps with difficulty and make a question.

-"Say...I know we should probably go to bed but…" -He scratches his cheek again, looking sideways- "Do you think we could get under that coat again for a little while? It felt really nice and all..."

Hinata simply gets comfortable and lifts the coat invitingly. They spend another moment cuddled together before she makes her own question.

-"Hmm… Naruto-kun? How come you… I mean… You never seemed to hesitate like this when you were trying to get a date with Sakura-san…"

-"I… don't know?" -He pauses, frowning a bit in contemplation- "Now that you mention it, I never cared whether she rejected me or not, I used to think there was always next time."

-"But then why…?"

-"I'm not sure how to explain, but with Hinata-chan it was different. Getting rejected felt like it would be the end of the world or something" -He makes a difficult face- "Don't know why, but I really didn't want you to look at me with that kind of eyes…"

That sends her thinking. Didn't Kurama say something similar, a long time ago? In any case, she has her answer, and she feels a bit petty at how smug she feels right now over Sakura-san, but she can't help it. They let silence invade again. Until she breaks it again.

-"Naruto-kun?"

-"Hm?"

-"Thank you for taking this evening seriously. I was a bit worried you'd come dinner with your usual jumpsuit."

-"You mean this yukata? A strange old man with a mask calling himself **[Mysterious Teenager Garyu X]** offered it to me, saying I should dress the part if I was to be welcomed here. He spoke kinda funny and looked really suspicious, but somehow he didn't feel like a bad guy, so I went for it. Glad I did though, thinking back that dinner wasn't a place to dress orange!"

After that, they remain silent until they fall asleep again. Really, there's no way to retort that.

* * *

 **I do apologice for the lenght of this chapter being somewhat... lackluster. I honestly forgot it was _that_ short until this morning, and then it was too late to do anything about it. Man, talk about embrassing...**

 **Mysterious Teenager Garyuu X is a reference to a certain strongest disciple and his strongest master. My, what exactly did Hiashi-sama do to get Naruto to accept the clothes? I'm afraid we'll never know.**

 **I feel like there are more things I should be mentioning here, but honestly? The only thing I can think about right now is running a drill through my head to try and make the pain stop, so maybe next time. Hope at least you guys are in good health!**


	55. Upping the ante

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Wow, this is embarrassing as hell. I left a note to myself inside last chapter and published it like that. It's fixed now, as I mentioned I wasn't exactly at the top of my game that day. Really sorry about it. For future reference, anything addressed to 'Baka-Tengu' is a note to myself and I REALLY should be making sure you guys can't read them, because there can be any kind of spoilery or completely embarrassing information on them '.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Upping the ante**

* * *

Morning training has been and amusing business, with Naruto-kun there to spar with her and Hanabi acting all jealous and trying to get in the way. She can't help but feel a bit vindicated. Now her baby sister will know how she felt when her bodyguard got stolen.

A cloud of smoke interrupts their antics, and percussion sounds seems to surge from… somewhere. Haku and Hanabi get on guard, Naruto-kun sighs. Hinata simply waits with a polite smile in her lips. She's not about to kill the last loyal sannin simply because he's interrupting her time with Naruto-kun... Even if just barely.

-"Men fear me!" -A voice comes from inside the smoke- "Women love me!"

Oh dear.

-"The Toad Sage from Mount Myoboku" -The smoke clears enough to reveal the white-haired hermit riding his usual orange toad-"Jiraiya the Ga- Oho…"

-"What is it, Ero-sennin?"

-"When did you go and get a woman, boy? Good job!"

-"Wha-? I didn't…!"

-"And this seems like a pretty recent development too! I think some congratulations are in order!"

-"Will you listen to me, you super-pervert!?"

-"Now, now… Naruto! There's no reason to be shy!" -He pushes him downwards via a hand on the face, turning towards Hinata with a mischievous smile in his lips- "Hyuuga-san, is nice to meet again. My idiot student might not amount to much, but please take good care of him!"

The only reason her face doesn't erupt in a crimson blush is because she got in full heiress mode as soon as she saw where this was going. Unfortunately, Naruto-kun has no such training and goes as red as a ripe tomato, stuttering denials and dead threats while Hanabi looks far too pleased by his ordeal.

Having a fairly good idea where this is going, she signs Haku to take her sister away for breakfast. The sign doesn't escape Jiraiya, who spares a second to send a knowing grin her way in the middle of his quarreling with Naruto-kun.

-"So? What do you want, Ero-sennin?"

-"Oh, yeah, sorry for interrupting, but we kind of have an urgent mission outside the village."

-"A mission? Hell yeah! What are we doing? Are we gonna track that Orochimaru bastard and kick his ass?"

-"Idiot. Maybe half the Council thinks with their arse, but they wouldn't send a _genin_ to fight that monster."

Gennin? Oh, yes, the promotions hasn't been announced yet, they'll probably wait until there's a Fifth so she can do it herself. And maybe they'll try to use the time to find a way to prevent Naruto-kun from getting his well-deserved rank.

-"Then what is it? Come on, Ero-sennin, don't leave me hanging!"

-"It's a secret! Now shut up. Hmmm.." -He makes a show of thinking deeply about something- "I guess I owe you something for intruding in your happy time and all that. Know what? If you promise to be at the gate in an hour I'll give you time to say goodbye to your woman and get ready. I'll even teach you a new jutsu while we travel!"

Saying whatever he wants, he disappears in another cloud of smoke before Naruto can retort.

-"Well, you heard my pervert sensei" -He says uncomfortably, turning back to her- "I guess I'll have to leave soon for this mysterious mission..."

Hinata nods, already knowing what this 'mysterious mission' is about. Things could go very well if Orochimaru decides not to try and recruit Tsunade this time around or very, very wrong if he chases after her but turns out the damage dealt by the Third isn't as extensive as it was last time.

Maybe she should send someone to tail him after all?

-" _Brat, we've had this conversation before. Who would you send that the old toad wouldn't notice? Who could you send that would make a difference anyway? You'll have to let chips fall where they may this once._ "

Yes, of course she has to. She's just afraid Naruto-kun will again die in a place where she cannot reach. And maybe she's a little bit worried about what she's going to do in the meanwhile. She cannot begin to fathom how Naruto-kun would react if he returns to the Village only to find her dead or comatose.

A pair of warm hands wrap around hers, shaking her from her dark thoughts.

-"Hey, Hinata-chan, don't make that face, alright?" -Naruto-kun says with a confident smile- "You'll make me not want to go!"

-"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, it's just… please come back safe?"

That request seems to shock him, and Hinata could swear she sees him tear up, but before she can be sure she's wrapped in a tight embrace and Naruto-kun's voice sound really close to her ear, as if telling a secret.

-"Of course I will, Hinata-chan" -He whispers- "After all, now I wave a good reason not to die!"

Then he kisses her cheek and jumps away all the way to the walls that protect the garden. That does a bad job at covering his fluster, but Hinata herself is too busy feeling warm and fuzzy and trying not to pass out to really register.

Hinata takes a bit to recover her bearings and, when she finally does, she heads for breakfast with somehow heavy steps. On the bright side, Naruto-kun had left before Akatsuki infiltrated. On the other hand, that farewell carried some serious risk of being the last between the two of them.

Now then, she better gets ready for her own job. **[Byakugan]** or not, keeping an entire shinobi village in the lookout is no easy feat, no matter how nonchalant the people she's looking for will behave when they infiltrate.

* * *

It's only some hours later her left brow twitches and she stands from the seiza position she's hold since breakfast. She's relatively winded for the extensive use of her bloodline dojutsu, but what she's intending will require more control than reserves anyway. As long as she's capable of performing some basic jutsu, the rest of the plan relies in her persuasion skills.

Quite an unsettling perspective, now that she things about it.

As she gets ready to leave the compound, she turns her attention inside.

 _-"Kurama, Toneri-kun, I'm afraid I'll need you with me today."_

 _-"Don't be silly brat, as if we'd leave you alone for something like this."_

 _-"Now and always, hime."_

Hinata quickly sets off towards the centre of the village. Unsurprisingly, her target and his partner approach a certain dango shop where a certain couple of jounin-sensei were having 'totally not a date'. This must be one of those things Fate is a jerk about, what were the chances of this scene repeating?

She spreads her attention, Kakashi has noticed too and is rushing towards them, but nothing else. Where are the ANBU? Or any other Jounin? Heck, where is ROOT? So thinly spread are the Konoha shinobi forces nobody else has noticed the intruders?

The confrontation, if it can really be called that, between Kurenai-sensei and Itachi gets timely interrupted by Kakashi's arrival. She knows what comes next. A quick bout of taunts, a glance with an absurdly powerful dojutsu and a week of vegetative state for one of the most elite jounin of the village. That if Tsunade comes back as planned. That's where she steps in.

With all the fine control she's restlessly trained for so long, she freezes her own chakra circulation. That's a trick akin to holding your breath or stopping one's own heart that can easily kill a shinobi using it recklessly. It's only thanks to her special eyes that she dares try at all. But her opponent this time deserves all her caution, and she'll do anything in her hand to not be spotted before time.

Making sure she's not letting out her presence, Hinata clenches her teeth, hand seal ready. Anytime now… With the tension of the moment, she feels the seconds stretch longer and longer, until the point where her crazy heartbeat seems to become a sporadic incident. So slow feels the time that she forgets to breathe until her diaphragm acts without asking.

Then, finally, Itachi's **[Sharingan]** transforms, the three tomoe becoming a three-pronged shuriken. After a short prayer that she hasn't changed the timeline so much he'd use **[Amaterasu]** here instead of **[Tsukuyomi]** , she releases the hold in her own chakra flow and executes her plan.

Sealless and wordless jutsu are all fine and well in battle when you need to catch your opponent unaware, but there's a reason for such hindrances to be used before you achieve a certain mastery with each technique. Gestures and sounds are tools to focus more easily in the task at hand, allowing a better control of the jutsu. And the level of control she needs right now is nothing short of flawless.

-" **[Kawarimi no Jutsu!]** "

Instants later, she falls unconscious to the ground. What transpired inside the genjutsu will only ever be known to her and Itachi, but whatever it was makes Uchiha traitor signal his partner and leave. Of course, Kakashi quickly recovers for the disorientation of being switched and returns right in time to catch Hinata before she hits the floor.

-"Hinata-chan, what the hell were you thinking!"

-"Sensei.." -Hinata makes an effort to hold into consciousness, sending an imploring look his way- "Don't let Sasuke-kun… do anything stupid."

With those words, she leaves the world of the waking.

* * *

To say Neji was indignant was an gross understatement. He was _seething with rightful wrath_! Knowing Hinata-sama had been hospitalized due unknown genjutsu damage had been worrisome enough. Then he learnt she had been hit when trying to protect his _supposedly not mentally challenged jounin-sensei_ from a member of an _S-rank what-in-the-name-of-Heavens-were-they-doing-in-the-middle-of-Konoha organisation_!

Wasn't a sensei supposed to look after his students? And _how in the name of all the demons from hell_ did a couple of internationally wanted criminals manage to simply _take an effing stroll_ into a Hidden Village wearing their _thrice-times damned_ colours and symbols without a single _useless good for nothing guard_ spotting them?

As he stomps into the hospital, he meets the Uchiha, who seems to be in a similarly stormy mood. Both of them barely acknowledge each other's presence with a grunt and a slight, very, _very_ slight nod before heading for the board where the patients rooms where listed under codes facilitated to friends and family to keep their intimacy while maximising the efficacy of the information system.

Neji arches a brow when both his and the Uchiha's hand stop in the same plate. He shouldn't, of course, Hinata-sama was really good at reaching to people, as he was a living example of. Still, he had been paying attention to the Uchiha during their shared time in the Academy and this is a change in behaviour he never thought possible.

He seems to notice Neji's evaluating gaze, as he turns to look at him. Maybe he could make an effort to at least be civil with Hinata-sama's teammate, but after such a long time indulging in his own misery, his social skills might not be up to it. Pair it with the Uchiha's particular circumstances and...

-"Got a problem, Hyuuga?"

-"Nothing that concerns you, Uchiha."

Yes, that's a more realistic development. The Uchiha scoffs at his reply, but doesn't say anything when he walks right behind him towards Hinata-sama's room. Almost there, they stop at the voices coming from beyond the next turn.

-"Well doctor, what can you tell us?"

-"Not much, I'm afraid. She's in shock because of some unknown genjutsu, but her life is not in immediate danger and we're spread too thin here in the hospital. I'm afraid I'll have to send her home to rest. She should awaken by herself in due time. Even if she doesn't probably a Yamanaka would be a better choice than us."

-"That's preposterous! I won't allow for my daughter to be dismissed like some annoyance, do take your job seriously doctor, or I'll make sure you find yourself without any job to do at all!"

-"Hyuuga-sama, I _am_ doing my job. There's little to nothing we can do for your daughter here and a whole lot we can do for other people. As much as it vexes my doctor's pride, we are not capacitated to treat this kind of affliction!"

Wow, Neji has to respect the aplomb of that doctor, standing up to an outraged Hiashi-sama like that takes a lot out of a man...

-"Maaa, maaa… Let's not be hasty here. I'm sure the good doctor is just doing his job. Hyuuga-sama can ask for a second opinion from his clan doctors once Hinata-chan is back home anyway" -There's only one person that lazily conciliatory voice could belong to. At least the good-for-nothing man has the decency of being here for his student- "Are we even sure it was genjutsu anyway? Their eye contact only lasted a couple of seconds at most, this kind of damage should be impossible."

-"Jounin-san, maybe we can't treat this, but we can at least diagnose it. Severe mental scarring due to traumatic hallucinations. I don't care what the jutsu was or how it worked, those are the facts, and it's not a doctor's job to determine how they came to be."

-"He can inflict that much damage in such a little time? It has to be related to how his **[Sharingan]** changed shapes… Damn, Itachi is becoming more and more like a monster."

Those words freeze the corridor. As one, the Uchiha and him turn around and start walking outside. Neji soon realizes the Uchiha is surreptitiously increasing his pace, as if to pass him without being too obvious. Nonsense, such boorish tactics cannot hope to escape his eyes. Naturally, he adjusts his own pace so _he_ is the one walking slightly faster.

But then the Uchiha has the nerve to try it again, and of course he cannot let that slip. The situation extends until the point where their pace cannot be called 'walking' anymore. Being the eldest it's his natural role to do the mature thing and declare his intentions, putting an end to this nonsense.

-"Uchiha, I'm going to kill your brother."

-"No, Hyuuga. Not if get to him first!"

* * *

 _Don't let Sasuke-kun do anything stupid!_

Kakashi curses himself as he scans the streets from the rooftops, moving as fast as he can without risking missing something. What a blunder! What kind of elite-jounin was him? What kind of joke was to call him a genius? No, scratch that, he didn't even deserve to be called sensei.

 _Don't let Sasuke-kun do anything stupid!_

The streets race below him, the crowds stretching his perception skills to the max. Hinata had saved him for kami knows what kind of horrible genjutsu, leaving a simple request behind before collapsing and what does he do? Does he go check on his student, possibly mentally unstable because the works of a psycho and a sicko?

No, of course not! That would've been the sensible thing to do! When does Kakashi do the sensible thing? He's a genius that thinks outside the box and always looks underneath the underneath, so the simple truth Sasuke would chase after Itachi as soon as word reached him about his brother infiltrating the Village didn't even cross his mind. _He was too friggin' busy suspecting the motivations of a sweet girl that had just saved his life!_

 _Don't let Sasuke-kun do anything stupid!_

He stops to recover his breath. He's not that winded physically, but checking every person he has passed on his way here has been mentally exhausting. To think he once was an elite ANBU capable of picking his target out of a thousand people in the blink of an eye… he truly has gone soft.

It's no use, he's not going to catch Sasuke like this. He should return to the hospital, call for Pakkun and have him track the boy from there. Why the heck didn't he stop him right then and there? It's not like two genin (no matter how good they were) would be able to lose him in the closed confines of the hospital corridors.

No, he knows exactly why he didn't.

 _Don't let Sasuke-kun do anything stupid!_

He didn't chase because that was what Hinata wanted, and his first instinct had been distrust. He mentally kicks himself again. Oh, he knows the girl is hiding something, he's known from day one. Heck, his father had pressed for her to be on his team without a clear motivation and against his own protests, that was a by the book ulterior motive.

But he also knows she's a dear who wouldn't hurt a fly if she had a say in the matter (as long as the fly didn't threaten or insult Naruto, that's it) and puts her teammates above herself. Distrusting her in this particular matter is the dumbest thing he's done since he ignored Obito's call all those years ago.

He lands at the hospital gate already biting his thumb.

-" **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu!]** No time to explain, I need you to track Sasuke for me!"

He takes to the roofs again, following a very confused pug. That's it. As soon as Hinata recovers he's apologizing and will stop putting his nose where it doesn't belong. Who is him to question other person secrets anyway? Talk about hypocrisy…

But first things first, he needs to make sure Sasuke-kun doesn't do anything stup-

-"There, here he is" -Pakkun says, stopping to point at a cafeteria's terrace- "what was all this fuss about anyway, Kakashi?"

The jounin feels such relief he can only sit down to avoid falling over. Indeed, there he is, heatedly discussing with his new adoptive brother and that Hyuuga boy Hinata beat up during the preliminaries, keeping the hugest puppy he's ever seen away from the table with a foot. Behind them, the Aburame and that Haruno girl listen intently.

-"Yo" -He interrupts once he regains his bearings- "What are you doing here, guys?"

-"Isn't it obvious?" -Sasuke says grumpily- "Trying to figure out how to take down an S-rank criminal."

-"Is that why you called us here?" -A voice practically oozing laziness comes from around the corner- "Troublesome."

-" _Well_ " -Kakashi reflects while only paying half an ear to the youngsters bickering- " _This wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but who am I to complain?_ "

* * *

 **And CUT! Here we have it! For a long time we've had clues that Sasuke was turning out differently in this timeline. For one, his superiority complex was crushed early on, and not by a self-styled rival he cannot bear to lost to, but by a harmless girl that came out from under the radar and rose before he could properly register. That made his competitiveness with Naruto a healthier one, since he didn't have the pressure to deliver as 'the strongest' anymore.**

 **Of course, Hinata stomping him in the Forest of Death was vital to keep that status quo in spite of the [Cursed Seal of Heaven], as well as diminishing its value on his eyes. This, together with Anko's passionate tirade about Orochimaru, served to dissuade him from using the seal and messing up his own mind.**

 **With this two conditions in place, I deem him not obfuscated enough to try and chase down an S-class criminal who just stomped a jounin-sensei in a matter of seconds. Oh, he has a new reason to be angry at his brother (attacking Hinata), but is level-headed enough to not attempt suicide via Itachi.**

 **On another note, I suppose most people has theories and educated guesses about what happened inside [Tsukuyomi], but for the sake of narrative I won't confirm or deny anything until the story reveals it naturally.**


	56. Ninety-nine nights

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, planeshunter desu!**

 **Seems like I've got some apologizing to do today.**

 **First, about this chapter. For those of you morbidly expecting the title to be related to whatever Hinata experienced in [Tsukuyomi], I'm sorry to disappoint. I've not reached the point where I can write 2K+ words about how one of my favorite character gets mind raped.**

 **Second, my grammar seems to be slipping lately. It can't be helped, really, I used to have the time to go over each chapter three or four times before publishing it, now I write it, then re-read it right before uploading (sometimes in a hurry) and that's it. I'm currently looking for a beta, so hopefully the problem will be corrected soon.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Ninety-nine nights**

* * *

-" _Father… Please stop!_ "

Hinata abruptly raises, eyes wide open and tears running down her cheek. Being forced to watch again and again how Father tortures Hanabi to try and 'motivate' her had been of utterly poor taste. And terribly hurtful. A shiver goes down her spine as another image of Hinabi, branded with the **[Caged Bird Seal]** and writhing in agony passes through her eyes. Then she shakes her head and hugs her arms.

She asked for this herself, so she can't really complain, but heavens, Itachi really has a twisted mind to conjure up this kind of nightmares…

-" _Are you alright, hime?_ "

Toneri-kun stands before her, looking more worried that she's ever seen him before. Oh, so she's not really awake yet… Still feeling her heart pounding like crazy, she does her best to put her breathing back under control as she takes on her surroundings.

Her Inner Garden looks wider than ever, brighter too, apparently in spite of her recent mind-rape. Where once a relatively simple wooden wall contoured the garden, stands now a tasteful stone fence filled with a collection of nondescript metal doors. Ninety-nine. For some reason she knows there are ninety-nine doors even without counting them.

-" _I'm… I'm fine, Toneri-kun. Maybe a bit tense, but given the circumstances…_ " -She dedicates him a wry smile- " _I see you've been redecorating my garden._ "

-" _Ah, that would be Kurama's handywork, I'm sure he'll explain himself shortly_." -He then smiles with a warmth she's rarely ever seen before in the pale boy before- " _I'm really glad you are fine, hime._ "

Well, of course it's flattering to know her well being means that much for him. But knowing him and what he's let on already, it probably means a bit more than that. She frowns slightly.

-" _How many times have you worried about me like this, Toneri-kun?"_

 _-"Every time you did something stupidly brave, hime."_

 _-"I don't mean that!"_ -Toneri takes a step back, even she's surprised by her own tone- " _How many times have you listened to me formulate this very plan? How many times have you bit your lips and allowed me to do this stupidly brave thing in particular?"_

-" _Not enough to make me despair, hime._ "

-" _Would it kill you give me a straight answer for once?_ " -Then she sighs, reining her frustration, what she's doing is unsightly and doesn't accomplish anything- " _It could very well kill_ me _isn't it? I'm sorry for losing it like that, Toneri-kun, I guess my temper isn't up to normal just yet._ "

-" _Think nothing of it, hime. If it is of any comfort..._ "

-" _Oh, the brat woke up already!"_ -Kurama's boisterous voice sounds specially cheerful today- " _I hope the loser didn't spoil the surprise!"_

-" _Oh, Kurama-san, is nice to to meet you again after such a long time._ " -Hinata says, only feeling a teensy bit sorry about her cold sarcasm- " _The role of great-grandparent must be time-consuming indeed, if you couldn't spare the time to be with me when I needed you the most._ "

-" _Ouch! That's a low blow brat, and an utterly false accusation!_ " -Well, at least he doesn't seem deflated at all by her words. To think she almost apologised...- " _I'll let you know I was here with you until we were sure you would recover._ "

 _-"And then you ran back to dote your granddaughter."_

 _-"And then I ran back to that accursed time-dilated illusion where I've spent the most of the last four years getting something ready for you, so don't get petulant with me, brat, I'm still on time to cancel everything and see how you fend without me in this messed up life you've gotten yourself into!_ "

-" _...Oh_."

-" _Oh, in-friggin'-deed_ " -He huffs, before regaining his smile- " _Well, not like you could know. Now, will you rein that poisonous tongue of yours long enough for me to explain my wondrous achievement?_ "

-" _I'm… I'm sorry Kurana, please do so._ "

-" _Ehem… please allow me to introduce to you a little marvel of modern fuuinjutsu, something that would awe the experts and have the masses adoring it's maker! I present you with..._ " -From somewhere, a drumroll can be heard- " _The_ _ **[Kyuujuu-kyuu Yain (Ninety-nine Nights Seal)]**_ _!_ "

Reading the mood, Hinata claps her hands politely, waiting for a real explanation and wondering what exactly this is about.

 _-"It was actually the loser's idea, but it was a good one for once!"_

Savage. Really, poor Toneri-kun doesn't really deserve that, even if he can be kind of a jerk know-it-all sometimes, Hinata idly wonders if Kurama knows more than her about the various futures Toneri-kun has seen and whether that has something to do with his attitude towards him.

 _-"You see, the rough concept is to use the same principle that allows chakra and knowledge from Shadow Clones to flow back to the original and connect different people with that. Scripting a seal capable of altering the tag ID of an individual so it flows to a different one was really tricky, but I'm not a genius for nothing. Once that was out of the way, it was a matter of polishing details, throwing together a nice-looking interface and debugging. Really, four years are more time it deserves, but I wanted to get it right on first release. The_ _**[Ninety-nine Nights Seal]**_ _can form and maintain up to… well, ninety-nine links."_

 _-"Transferring knowledge?" -_ When Kurama gets technical, it's better to confirm everything step by step, just to be sure they are in the same page _\- "Like telepathy?"_

 _-"Even better, telepathy is actually quite simple, such minor information can even be transmitted backwards, from the main to the emitters. Once it reaches its full potential, this seal allows the Master real-time access to knowledge and chakra from his retainers. Now think about this brat, the only reason Elemental Kekkei Genkai cannot be learnt by everyone is because they lack the constitution to perform the unconventional nature transformations. If you were to receive… let's say Ice Chakra already molded…"_

 _-"I could use the Hyoton…"_ -Then she frowns _\- "But why not make it go both ways?"_

 _-"Brat, be thankful I can make use of the feedback theory to make telepathy possible. This Seal is based on the Kage Bunshin, if I knew how to do what you suggest, you hairless monkeys would be adoring a nine tailed god instead of pops."_

-" _Now then, if you're done interrupting, the seal has three parts, Mind, Body and Soul, and they individually establish different levels of bonding between the users. They work based on trust and loyalty, kind of how human fealty is_ supposed _to work. That is, they'll remain dormant as long as the retainer doesn't trust you enough to share that part of them with you. Depending on the person, Body or Soul could be the last to become active, as each individual's mind works in different ways._ "

No, wait, take a step back. So the whole connection from the seal depends on what part of themselves the 'subjects' feel they can entrust the 'Master' with? That's probably the only way she herself would even think about accepting this pseudo-slavery to begin with, and that's without getting on how she personally feels about branding people with seals. But that's not even the real issue here.

-" _Kurama? Are you really alright creating a tool to subjugate an individual to another? After all you've been through?_ "

-" _Brat, it's real nice of you to worry about me, but you'd notice there's a pretty serious difference between this piece of art and the friggin' chains you monkeys have used on me all this time._ "

-" _Chains are chains, no matter if they're forced or freely accepted."_

 _-"And you are apparently a retard that didn't learn anything even after all this years watching Naruto. To think you did so well with the sand brat… It must've been a fluke" -_ Kurama sighs, sounding a bit frustrated _\- "Listen well, because I'm really bad with the mushy stuff and won't repeat this. Freely accepted chains have a name, and it's not slavery. They are called 'Bonds' and are kind of what we all crave for. The seal only capitalizes on that, allowing you to draw strength from the bonds in a tangible way."_

-" _But bonds are reciprocal!_ "

-" _Well, excuse me! Give me a clone technique that actually splits the soul evenly amongst the copies and doesn't leave a 'true' body behind, then twenty to thirty years to become familiar with it and some more time to work on the formula and I'll give you a seal like that. As long as we work with_ _ **[Kage Bunshin]**_ _, this is the best you can get._ " -Seeing the way Hinata deflates at his words, Kurama grins and winks- " _Besides, that's what the telepathy component is for, you can't give others your strength, but can be there for them when they need it._ "

-" _Oh, fine… " -_ This is all purely theoretical anyway. Not that many people would trust her that much, specially with the web of lies she's surrounded herself with _\- "I guess I'll just need some time to wrap my head about all this, please continue._ "

-" _As I was saying, Mind is the most basic component. Allows the exchange of conscious thoughts and will always be the first. Remember this works based on the knowledge transmission of the Kage Bunshin, that is supposed to be unfiltered. I threw in some basic privacy filters but, with enough familiarity, both parts will be able to notice when the other isn't being honest. Also, the sealing won't take hold at all if the retainer doesn't trust you enough to allow at least the Mind to function, mind you._ "

That's a bit redundant in Hinata's mind. If you trust someone enough to allow them in your mind, you're not about to go lying to them, but whatever. In the shinobi world paranoia is king and all that.

-" _Body allows you to receive already molded chakra from the retainer, this is how you'll be capable of bloodline jutsus. This part, as Soul does too, only works one-way, from the retainer to the Master._ "

-" _Isn't it's use a bit limited? Maybe Haku would be willing to take this seal and there's a chance she trusts me enough for the Body component to activate, but can't see that many bloodline users accepting this kind of bond with me._ "

 _-"Brat, please kindly remind me how did Naruto keep his sage mode going during his fight with Pein?"_

 _-"He had clones filled with Sage Chakra to… Oh."_

-" _Exactly. You can_ use _the Body component to use bloodline limits, but it's also a quick way to refill your own chakra reserves or get access to already molded chakra without having to work on the nature transformation yourself. You probably won't be able to use a bloodline limit just by activating the Body component though. That's what Soul is for._ "

Well, at least that makes sense. If she's got it right, Body would allow her to obtain unconventional chakra from someone able to mold it, but she wouldn't know what to do with it.

-" _Soul is the last part, in charge of real-time transmission of experience and reflexes. In other words, it'll be as if you're using the retainer's experience and knowledge, but you won't be really gaining that knowledge for yourself._ "

-" _So, I would be… borrowing my retainers brain?_ "

 _-"To put it crudely… yeah, it would be like they're doing the thinking for you. This allows you to use complex jutsu hard to master as long as one of your retainers is capable of it, but only as long as the connection holds, and you'll be further limited by the physical differences between you and him."_

 _-"So it doesn't allow to actually learn from them… Still, it's almost too good to be true."_

 _-"Well, yeah, that's because it kinda is_ " -Kurama scratches behind his ear, in a manner closely resembling a certain blondie- " _Body and Soul are heavily taxing on both sides, you should never use them longer than a few minutes, preferably just long enough to execute whatever jutsu you want to do. Borrowing a retainer's fighting skill and muscle reflexes should be a very last resort. As for the retainer, never ask power for someone who is performing dangerous or complex tasks. Scratch that, make sure the retainer is sitting in a safe location where he can't suffer an accident or hurt himself, they'll probably get a bit dizzy, if they doesn't collapse altogether."_

-" _I see… You have really thought this out so I couldn't refuse_ " -Hinata feels like pouting. The entire exposition has been thought out to appeal to her weak points, she really can't refuse- " _I guess we'll have to see how this goes. How does the sealing works?_ "

-" _Well, you see…_ " -Kurama scratches his snout in a suspicious manner. In a _very_ suspicious manner- " _It's kinda taken care of._ "

-" _Oh? Care to elaborate?_ "

-" _Nah, I don't think you'd find it interesting, it's pretty boring._ "

-" _The more you try to prevent it, the more I want to know, Kurama-san._ "

-" _Well, it simply involved marking your body with the Master seal, preferably close to your brain or stomach, and obviously had to be hidden so while you were out because of that crow's illusion I inscribed it.._." -Kurama's voice has been growing progressively weaker, and now it's practically a whisper- " _Inside your cranium._ "

-" _What!?_ "

-" _It was the perfect chance! That short of thing hurts like a bitch, you know? Normal anesthetics won't work at all, even if you're put to sleep you'll have horrible nightmares! The only reason you didn't notice a thing was because how badly the crow messed you up, it was the chance of a lifetime!_ "

-" _Forget about that! You sealed me without permission!_ "

-" _Come on, I knew you'd accept it!"_ -Hinata doesn't relax her glare how does he _dare!_ \- " _It's harmless by itself! It won't do anything at all until you have retainers and I wouldn't have done anything else without consulting you!_ "

 _-"Can you promise that?"_

 _-"I swear on my tails and my father!"_ -He raises his voice indignantly- " _What kind of lowlife do you take me for?"_

Alright, maybe Hinata went a bit too far there, it's that jerk Itachi and the stupid nightmare with the **[Caged Bird Seal]** , all her worries with Sasuke and his own **[Cursed Seal of Heaven]** aren't really helping, not all seals are evil and she really shouldn't be questioning Kurama like that, he gets really touchy when his honesty is doubted... At least when he's actually being honest, anyway. She lets out a sigh.

-" _Alright, let's… let's just let this matter rest until I have some time to mull over it. Can I wake up now?"_

After all, the world outside doesn't wait. How long has she been out anyway?

* * *

 **Okay… this somehow turned into an explanatory chapter. I don't remember writing this kind of long explanation in a long time, hopefully I've improved but it's hardly up to me to judge. The idea was to split and lighten the heavier parts but, how did it go? Was it easy to read and understand? An impossibly boring wall of text? Something in-between? I'd really appreciate some feedback here.**

 **Now… [Ninety-nine nights seal] and the associated techniques are enough to be the core of any story by themselves. On the top of my mind I can think of at least three stories whose foundation is the trust-based ability to borrow power from others. So… what's this stupid writer thinking introducing it so late in the story? Well, for once it should mean the story won't be orbiting around this, that or I have horrible timing. It could mean a bunch of other things too, but I won't say any more because my big fat mouth is legendary and don't want to accidentally ruin any future surprise.**

 **About the name, it's inspired in a Xbox game's title, but completely unrelated beyond that. I wanted to tie it a bit with the Hyakki Yagyou (Hundred Demon Night Parade). My first idea was [Strength of a Hundred], but that cow Tsunade had already copyrighted it. So Ninety-Nine Nights it is. Because, you know, a hundred night demons minus their leader makes ninety-nine retainers. (monotone)Gods I'm so ingenious, the world is not ready for my wit (/monotone).**


	57. Diplomatic mission

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Today's one of those days I look at the blinking cursor in my PC and** _ **know**_ **I should be writing something, but can't think of anything for my life's worth, so I guess I'll thank you guys for reading and reviewing this humble work.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this humble work, guys!**

 **There. Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Diplomatic mission**

* * *

 _-"Well, things could've gone… better."_ -Somehow grumpily, Hinata attacks her breakfast. In the end she's only been down for a day, but she's feeling ravenous- " _At least Itachi went easy on me, I guess he's not that much of a jerk after all._ "

-" _Yeah, that or your willpower is stronger than you think, definitively one of the two, brat._ "

It's kind of Kurama to suggest that, but Itachi's **[Tsukuyomi]** left both Kakashi and Sasuke out of commission for an entire week, and even that probably was only because Tsunade returned to the village and helped them. Anyway, that's not even her main worry here. Father didn't take her stepping in to take an attack for Kakashi very well.

-" _Well, he's your old man and you did something stupidly reckless, what did you expect, brat, a pat in the back?_ "

-" _Well, no. But he didn't need to go that far…" -_ She'd tried her best to make him understand how it was, while maybe not necessary, certainly worth the risk _\- "He said he was scared of me!"_

 _-"Oh, come on, brat, you're not being rational there. Cut the old man some slack."_

Hinata doesn't answer. Intellectually, she knows Kurama is right. Father probably chose some unfortunate words to try and convey his worry, he does that often. The problem was those words hurt anyway. She lets a long breath out, this won't do. She's _not_ turning into a monster and can't go back to question herself like this every time she meets disapproval, no matter how much she respects Father.

-" _Kurama... You guys agree with me here, right? I did the right thing._ "

-" _Who's to say?_ " -His voice sounds amused- " _... At the very least we would've tried to stop you if we thought you were being stupid._ "

She doesn't get a straight answer, but she probably shouldn't have put it like that in the first place. Yes, fishing for approval like that is not very fair on them. It was her choice and her allies thought it was worth seeing though. That should be enough, and she should probably apologize to Father for the outburst.

Feeling more relief that she probably should after making up her mind, she turns her attention back to breakfast only to realize she's already made short work of four times her usual servings. Dear heavens, she really was famished!

Now that she's finally satisfied her appetite, Hinata makes her way towards the training grounds. Honestly, she's a bit embarrassed about the breakfast business, she doesn't remember eating that much in a single sitting, even after the incident with the **[One Moon Divine Medicine]**. Of course back then she was recovering from chakra intoxication, so food wasn't exactly appealing, month of fasting or not.

To her surprise, Haku is waiting for her in the corridor.

-"Haku-chan? What are you doing here?"

-"Would you believe Hanabi-sama didn't see fit to have me around for this morning's session?" -She says with an amused smile- "I daresay she's looking forward to some private time with her dear elder sister."

-"Geez, I only was out for a single day" -Hinata follows the game, making a show of crossing her arms in fake exasperation while feeling her chest grow warmer, Hanabi really knew how to be a dear- "I better don't make her wait any longer then."

She's about to ask Haku to arrange refreshments for later, but the girl is touchy about her duties and would probably take that as Hinata overstepping on them. She has no desire to be subjected _again_ to the coldly polite treatment, so instead bids farewell with a simple nod and continues towards the yard.

A step short of actually crossing the last door, she pauses to take a look, careful not to make any noise that would distract the petite figure trying to go through a set of complex motions with moderate success. It feels her with pride, and maybe a tiny bit of shame. Talent aside, the seriousness and diligence Hanabi had always tackled the gentle fist arts with leaves her own in the dust.

As soon as she ends the exercise, Hinata decides to make her presence known.

-"Keep working on that one, Hanabi" -She doesn't jump or act startled in any way. It's a bit disappointing, but Hanabi always gets in serious mode during practice, so it takes more than speaking by surprise to rattle her- "You are progressing really fast with it."

-"Onee-sama!" - The frown she wears while training quickly melts as she makes to her- "Can we spar now?"

-"Sure, shall we call Haku-chan to referee?"

-"No"

-"No?"

-"Because I want…" -She makes a difficult face, probably trying to say something embarrassing without actually saying anything embarrassing- "To be with Onee-sama today."

Well, she somehow managed, but she's blushing anyway and that kills the achievement a little bit.

The both of them get in ready position and make the seal of confrontation, Hinata standing her ground while making an inviting gesture. They aren't fighting for supremacy here, she wants so see how much progress Hanabi has made lately, and Hanabi wants (even if she'd never admit it) show off in front of her.

The dance of soft strikes and gentle parries that makes up a duel between two practitioners of the gentle fist begins. They're using chakra in their strikes, but far less than usual. Barely enough to mark the hits with a stinging sensation and no real chance of blocking a tenketsu, much less actually harming an organ.

Hinata changes her method after a while, wanting to take a closer look at her sister's progress and shifting from her conventional stances to more… creative ones that invite in the moves Hanabi has been practising lately. Of course, Hinata isn't simply spoiling her sister, so she makes sure to keep her openings unpredictable and slowly reduce the window of opportunity, as well as pointing out the blind spots in Hanabi's stances with quick pokes from time to time, just to keep her on her toes.

All in all, what Hinata sees fills her with pride. Not only her form is beyond good for her age, she's enjoying the spar or, at the very least, relaxed enough to forget the scowl that used to be permanent on her during practice. That's probably the greatest achievement here. Seriousness and sense of duty are all good and well, but there's no point in doing something you don't enjoy.

Time flies, and Hinata honestly couldn't say how long they spent like that. In the end, she calls for a stop when she notices Hanabi's heavy panting. Their spar hasn't been _that_ intense, but from the sun's position they've been at it for around an hour. Her own style is, without boasting, near flawless and she can afford to go like this another couple of hours before really feeling winded, but her sister is only _seven_ , plus no matter how good her form is she's still wasting a lot of energy in her moves.

-"Geez, I've heard rumours about Hyuuga's training" -A voice interrupts their session while Hanabi was recovering her bearings- "But that's some spartan regime."

Right outside the compound, and I mean _strictly one centimeter outside the premises_ , Tokubetsu Jounin (Special Jounin) Mitarashi Anko nonchalantly stands on top of a lamppost with a mischievous smile in her lips.

Oh, she's up to mischief alright, there's no doubt about it. While she can claim she hasn't invaded the compound, peeking inside is hardly any better. She has some leeway as a member of T&I department in things that can be considered intelligence-related, but not enough to justify spying on the Hyuuga Heiresses.

This will inevitably cause a confrontation, one that can get easily muddy with arguments and counter-arguments, specially if whoever confronts her loses his temper in the process. And let all be said, Anko had a certain… reputation on driving people nuts, getting under the skin of the needlessly prideful Hyuuga would be all too easy for her.

And also end poorly for her if she doesn't happen to have a legitimate reason to be here. So she probably has, even if she'll wait to the last possible second to reveal it just to irk them.

-"Can I help you" -Hinata addresses her most polite smile to the woman- "Tokujou-san?"

She's gently but blatantly stepped between the woman and Hanabi in a fashion that makes her raise a bow. It's not like she expects the woman to attack or try to kidnap them, but for what she knows of her, Anko's idea of 'harmless fun' could be a traumatic experience for a seven-year-old child.

-"What, not going to try and arrest me for daring to set my eyes in the sacrosanct Hyuuga Compound?" -Another attempt to rile her up, good Heavens, this woman is a handful- "The usual guards..."

-"The usual guards aren't around, and I'm sure a loyal Konoha kunoichi such as yourself wouldn't breach basic courtesy without a good reason."

-"Well, yeah, of course…" -Apparently thrown out of her game, Anko's response comes out quite tame. Hinata holds back a wince of distaste, how's she usually treated for basic flattery to catch her off-guard?- "I was actually sent to fetch you, urgent, super-secret mission."

She takes out a folder from her jacket and arches a brow. At the silent request for entry Hinata just nods, mentally rolling her eyes at the excessively showy and completely inefficient way the woman **[Body Flickers]** from the lamppost to the ground in front of them.

-"Hanabi, please be a dear and go fetch Haku-chan" -Then she hesitates- "Actually, could you go to the kitchens and ask for refreshments to be brought here? I'm positive we have some dango lying around."

As the woman hands her the folder, she seems surprised again for her common courtesy and that fills Hinata with a healthy dose of indignation. For the longest of times Mitarashi Anko will be considered an untrustworthy wildcard within her own village, met with nothing but rejection and a tinge of fear everywhere but her closest circles, and yet…

She's not that different from Naruto himself, putting a strong front and acting mischievous to force the village to acknowledge her. It will take years of undying loyalty, a war with a god and a respectable position in the Academy before people finally forgets she was once under the wrong sensei. Well, maybe she can't help her with that more than she can help Naruto-kun, but she can at least be civil.

Sitting in the porch and gesturing Anko to do the same, she speed reads through the folder, idly registering Haku's arrival and her silent positioning behind herself. Long story short, her orders are to form an unorthodox two-men team with Anko and travel to the Shiranui area in the northern border of the Fire Country, to make sure the trade treaties between them remain strong.

Putting aside for now the fact they're sending only two shinobi of the completely wrong rank for this mission, Hinata takes a moment to remember her knowledge about the Shiranui. It's a peaceful area in the northern part of the Fire Country that specialises in everyday commodities of all shorts. Surprisingly, Konoha depends on them a great deal for mass produced ninja tools. From shuriken to ninja wire, be it camping supplies or infiltration appliances, if it's standard issue gear chances are it comes from Shiranui.

Yes, she can see how the Council may be restless about them. If news of the invasion are left to run wild, who knows what kind of distorted version might reach there, or how Oto or the ever-opportunistic Kumo might react to such an opening. Making sure the Shiranui Council doesn't panic and takes some short of desperate and/or stupid measure is certainly important. And yet…

-"Only the two of us, Mitarashi-san?" -She asks her apparently new partner, who for some reason is immersed in a stare contest with Haku- "Not to put your capabilities in doubt, but usually fresh genin like me are under a full Jounin, and working as bigger teams."

-"Please, Mitarashi-san was my dad. You can call me Anko. And after what you did in the chuunin exams, calling you a fresh genin seems like a bit of a stretch."

-"I just did my best, Naruto-kun defeated me in the end."

-"Yeah, you fought on par with a freaking jin-" -She cuts herself short of spilling the beans, as if it was a slip of the tongue, but Hinata notes the evaluative shine in her eyes. It was bait to test her reaction... Or lack thereof. If the victorious smirk she sports is any confirmation, Anko now knows she knows and will act accordingly. The snake woman isn't in T&I for nothing- "Well, nevermind that, the Exam isn't about winning and all that crap, you know? I'm sure you'll be promoted as soon as the fools in the Council manages to elect a new Hokage."

-"You think too highly of me, but I'll do my best. It's still a bit strange to pick me for this mission when I'm barely recovered."

-"Recovered? Sorry, there was nothing in the briefing about that, did you catch a cold or something?"

-"Did you hear about Uchiha Itachi infiltrating the village yesterday?" -Anko nods, of course she's had- "Apparently he deemed appropriate to use some kind of advanced genjutsu on me. Father tells me I have been completely unresponsive for almost an entire day. The doctors didn't even knew if I would wake up at all."

Anko seems at a loss for words for once but after a couple of blinks she recovers, letting out a long whistle

-"Harsh… Well, you can thank the cretins in the Council, someone convinced them this was a vital mission that _had_ to be assigned without a minute's delay and you and me happened to be the only two available operatives. This doesn't happen when the shinobi families are there, but with all the shit going around they can't be everywhere."

The Council? That certainly sounds like Danzo's work, but why pair her up with Anko? There's no way she's in his pocket and, even if people are stupid enough to question her allegiances, nobody puts her competence in question. Kind of hard with her mission track. So no blind spots on sight the man can hope to exploit.

Maybe he's finally going to take the hands-on approach and ambush the two of them? He can always play it as a traitor trying to kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress. That's the only things that makes sense… She'll have to be extra careful on route for this mission and back.

At that moment Hanabi arrives with a tray of dango and green tea and proceeds to smile at Hinata to then take a look at Haku and promptly imitate her in glaring Anko. Talk about giving bad example...

Well, Anko _is_ dangerous, and Haku is perceptive enough to notice. Probably should be perceptive enough to notice she's _flaunting_ her dangerousness and being blatantly cautious of her will be playing right into her hand, but she's either too caught up in her bodyguard role to notice or simply doesn't care.

Explaining Hanabi she has to go in an urgent mission isn't exactly easy. Funny, because she barely even complains. She just… looks at her with disappointed and maybe a bit hurt eyes. Hinata requires every ounce of her well honed diplomacy skills, a generous dose of praise, promises for when she returns and shameless bribery to finally detach her little sister from her sleeve.

Not ten minutes later, Anko and her were jumping from roof to roof. Sinobi learn to pack light and fast, and their oh so important mission in Shiranui awaited.

 _-"Wait brat, you're leaving just like that? What about the_ _**[Ninety-nine Nights Seal]**_ _?"_

 _-"Can't be helped, this is an important mission" -_ Even if only because someone has make sure it _becomes_ important, Hinata sighs in exasperation. If he continues running interference like this, she'll have to do something about Danzo soon. Hopefully she'll have time for that after Naruto-kun returns from his own mission _\- "Does Yakumo know about the seal?"_

 _-"Just the rough idea. I was real busy with it, you know? Not many chances to spend quality time with the kit."_

That sends a small pang of guilt to Hinata. To think she'd assumed Kurama was neglecting her in favor of Yakumo when he'd barely had any time with her… No, don't fall in his trap HInata! It's his own fault for not coming clean with the plan in the first place! Still...

 _-"I would like for you to remain with her and explain how everything works with the seal, make sure she gets Haku and the lazy pineapple in the known too, we'll have a meeting about it as soon as I'm back."_

 _-"Will you be alright with just the loser?"_

 _-"Just go and dote her silly. I'll have Anko with me too, so we'll be fine."_

 _-"Yeah, because you depending on the Snake Pervert really eases my worries. Well, have fun or whatever, bring me a present!"_

Already outside the village, Hinata mentally nods, stopping for a moment to take on the sighs. Saying Konoha is back to normal would be a stretch, but the patched areas that can be seen here and there looks very much functional already, and the depressive mood one could feel just a couple of days ago seems to be lifting already.

There we go again, she thinks, life goes on. In a moment of inspiration, she undoes the knots on her bandaged hand and let's the linen fly on the wind. She won't be needing it anymore. Yes, life very much goes on.

-"Oi! You coming or what?"

Mind abruptly back to the business at hand, Hinata hurries after Anko. Shiranui awaits.

* * *

Danzo doesn't care much about elegance, preferring brutal pragmatism over useless aesthetics, but even him can appreciate an elegant scheme. Maybe him better than most, as he humbly doubts there are three people alive with more experience than him on the field. And yet out of the countless plans Shimura Danzo has in motion, a specially well devised one has just gone to waste.

Out of the many things he's been set to accomplish under the cover of Orochimaru's invasion is to isolate and deal with the Hyuuga Heiress. Of course, keeping and eye on the prominent families of the Leaf is always a moderately prioritary goal humming in the background of his mind, but recent events have raised the priority of keeping this particular scion under control.

It all began when she brute-forced her way into the Jinchuuriki's team, but he'd been willing to dismiss that as product of her rather childish infatuation. Back then he wasn't aware of that very suspicious incident where she went under the radar for an entire month right before graduating. Facts didn't match her psychological profile to a T, but were close enough and completely predicting hormonal pre-teens wasn't realistically feasible. He'd simply assigned watch to her along with the VIPs on her team and forgot about the matter.

Until an unknown had crushed her shadow in a rather expedient and prejudiced way _in the middle of Konoha_ , that is. From the operative watching the watcher (a rather standard practice in ROOT), whatever it was appeared out of nowhere and beat a fully trained ROOT agent into a bloody pulp in a matter of an instant before leaving with it's mask as trophy.

That had prompted Danzo to recall the shadows and switch to subtler but less reliable surveillance methods. He could hardly risk losing more operatives to such an overwhelmingly powerful unknown.

 _Then_ that old monkey Sarutobi had let slip he was on guard against a pseudo-jinchuuriki wearing the mask stolen from his lost agent. Oh, he'd been very roundabout about it, and probably thought himself very subtle, but Danzo was more than capable of reading the fool and putting two and two together. When, around the same time this happened, the Hyuuga began arming their paramilitary forces, it was easy to tie everything together.

The Hyuuga were getting stronger and reaching outside the village, and they had something that could pass for a Jinchuuriki on their pockets. It was a worrying picture, especially as it was so sudden. He supposedly had the Elders on his side and they've shown the ambition and aspirations of a sea cucumber for long years now, so it was reasonable to attribute the merit for this changes on the new generation.

He had been convinced they were the ones running interference during the preparatory stages of Orochimaru's invasion too, the fact they've been attacked by the Snake Sannin so viciously led to believe he was of the same opinion, but not everything matched up.

Sure, the Elders were killed in the confusion and they made a token effort at helping during the defense, the sacrifice of a fell-from-grace Swordsman of the Mist to stop Orochimaru being a particularly nice touch. On the other side their secret weapon hadn't made an appearance at all during the conflict. They either were fine with the Sarutobi's death or seriously miscalculated Orochimaru's strength.

In any case, it all orbited around the eldest daughter and Danzo was determined to figure out if the meek persona had been a ruse all along or something else had triggered the change. Hyuuga schemes aside, there was always the possibility her attempted kidnapping by Kumo was only a cover-up for something even more sinister.

A self-styled noble clan with delusions of grandeur was dangerous, but a Konoha Clan Head brainwashed into Kumo's lapdog was simply unacceptable.

That's why he's been making the most of the shortage of personnel since the invasions to arrange a chance to secure her. Finding a conveniently out of the way location and a suitable excuse to issue a mission there had been the easy part. Convincing the Council that the mission couldn't be delayed by something like not being enough operatives to send a conventional team hadn't' been that difficult either, even if his detractors in the Council seemed to grow each day.

The tricky part had been to make sure the Hyuuga scion and one of his dormant ROOT operatives were chosen to undertake it. His method of choice had been to maneuver until any other option was busy or… undesirable. It was simple, elegant, and hard to trace back to himself. The sudden attack by that thrice accursed Itachi on the girl had almost ruined everything, as most of the Council had been inclined to pull her out of the active roster at least for some days.

That would've thrown all his plans out of schedule and he couldn't allow it, so he'd compromised, sacrificing the untraceability of the scheme by sent a rather passionate tirade about duty and sacrifice not knowing, at the time, that someone else was working behind the scenes and had managed to assign his dormant operative in the active roster to a different mission (one he suspected was just a dummy), leaving a single Tokubetsu Jounin available for immediate deployment.

In other words, while someone was maneuvering to make Mitarashi Anko the only option, he was busy doing the dirty work for him and convincing the Council that mission had to be undertaken at any cost, even if that meant sending the untrustworthy woman alone with a Clan Heir. Danzo has been played. And he doesn't have the slightest idea about who is responsible.

Sticking to a perch that offers a good sight over Konoha's main gate, Tokage confirms Anko and Hinata leaving together and stifles a yawn. Well, that's a wrap. Maybe now he can go back home and focus in more important matters.

* * *

 **Funny, when I envisioned that thing with the bandages flying to the wind it looked cool, but when it was time to write about it only a word came to mind: Littering. Brain works in odd ways, I guess.**

 **The Shiranui area is original of this story and never makes any short of appearance in the original series. This and the following chapters, that I would like to call the 'Shiranui Arc' exist basically to make four characters interact when they never met in the original series. Thinking back, I could've probably used another method but… hindsight and all that.**

 **My point is there'll be original secondary characters, but they'll be very pointedly unimportant. Heck, they won't even have a name unless that's required for the conversation to make sense, and even then it'll be a generic one. I make a point on not using OCs in this story. If they appear at all (Like 'Rat' the unfortunate ANBU who Hinata cornered and interrogated so long ago) they'll be on pretty forgettable supporting roles.**

 **I think that's it. As always, thanks for reading!**


	58. To Shiranui

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **WARNING! Fanfiction notifications were a bit wonky on Sunday, so you guys might've missed the update from back then. Make sure you already read chapter 57 before tackling this one!**

 **There's a couple of things. I've received some really nice reviews as of late, some pointing out things to think about, some that made me feel appreciated. I'm really thankful for both kinds.**

 **On a darker note, staying on schedule has proved… challenging as of late. I'll probably need a break after this arc to bolster my reserves. For now it's just thinking out loud though, the chapters for this week are already written.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: To Shiranui**

* * *

If someone told Hinata she would be camping the night halfway towards the northern border just this morning, she would've been hard-pressed to believe it. Meaning, she had just recovered from a mind assault by the very Uchiha Itachi and… swiftly proceeded to get into a fight with Father. And yet…

-"'Nata-chan, the food was incredible!" -A starry eyed Mitarashi Anko exclaims at her side once she finishes wolfing down her tamagodon- "You'll make a great wife someday."

-"Thank you, Anko-san" -She answers, blushing slightly at the idea- "I certainly hope so."

-"Oho…." -There goes the mischievous smirk again, Hinata's slight blush worsens- "That did sound like you already had someone in mind..."

-"We- well..." -At her indecisive response, Anko make some knowing noises. Oh, why not? They're official, after all- "I might have someone..."

-"Oho… And here I thought kids like you were happy with looking from the shadows…" -Her smile grows wider, at this point Hinata's cheeks practically glow- "So you got the Uzumaki brat already? Shy girls banzai!"

-"It's… a recent development" -Wait a second!- "How did you know it was Naruto-kun?"

-"You just told me."

-"That was really mean, Anko-san!"

That's a master interrogator for you. Not the way she was led to speak Naruto-kun's name, that was relatively easy. But the way she set the mood so flawlessly Hinata didn't even realize she was opening up in front of someone she barely knows? That was a work of art.

Anko lets out a hearty laughter as Hinata feels fury taking over her brain. Or trying to, there's so much embarrassment up there not much space remains for anything else. Looking away, she puts her indexes together and does the best to tell her off without pouting.

-"You don't need to know about my private life, Anko-san."

Yes, real badass, way to go, Hinata.

-"Come on, 'Nata-chan, that's so cold! Just call me Anko" -She nonchalantly asks for seconds while protesting- "Not like there's anyone here to worry about honorifics!"

-"You're still my superior in this mission, Anko-san" -The part about 'not pouting' would be easier if Anko wasn't so clearly enjoying all this- "It wouldn't be right."

-"You prim-and-proper types are hard to deal with, you know that?" -She scratches the back of her head with blatantly feigned exasperation- "Some sake oughta solve that."

-"Now, Mitarashi-san" -Recovering a fair deal of her good mood at that comment, Hinata gives her superior her sweetest smile- "That short of jokes are not fun at all."

Anko deflates at the ease her request has been rejected with. Usually she wouldn't care at all about approval, but in this specific instance she made the mistake of trying to buy her sake on their way out of Konoha, and Hinata had firmly commandeered it. No drinking while on a mission, thank you very much.

Embarrassment and ire quickly forgotten, Hinata hides a chuckle with her fist. Seriously, she doesn't understand what everyone's problem with this woman is. Interacting with her is practically like handling a grown-up version of Naruto-kun. Maybe a bit more lecherous, and definitively a lot more murder-ish, but they're basically the same.

Lowering her sight to her own bowl, Hinata takes a moment to recollect the conversation they had on their way. It was painful to watch how the proud woman reacted to her simple politeness. Not only with surprise but… even fear.

* * *

-"Alright, this ain't fun anymore" -She finally snapped, landing on a particularly wide branch and crossing her hands with a frown- "I don't mind dirty looks as long as they don't get in the way of the mission, but is this your idea of fun? Because I find it sick!"

-"Anko… -san? What would you be talking about?"

-"Ooooh? Might it be you don't even know? How low have the Hyuuga fallen to neglect warning you about me..." -Anko makes a creepy smile and Hinata frowns in confusion, what's she talking about? Unsure of what's going on, she slowly raises her guard. Even if she doesn't understand what's going on, maybe this is what Danzo had in mind? Is this Anko a fake, or somehow being controlled?- "About the reason why nobody in Konoha trusts me with their back? The dirty little secret about my raise to Tokujou?"

Oh, so it's that. Hinata lowers her guard again. This is no Danzo's ploy, nor an outside power scheme. You could say that, in some way, this is Orochimaru's doing but really, in the end is just the result of Konoha acting dumb.

Yes, of course, if she thinks about it, there's only two possible ways people in Konoha would react to meeting Anko. They're either wary of her for her former relationship with Orochimaru… or blissfully unaware and treating her normally until someone warns them.

At first glance, the first one seems to be the worse, but Hinata can only guess how much it would hurt to meet someone, feel you're hitting off with them and get your hopes up only for that same person to start giving you the cold shoulder overnight without any warning whatsoever. By telling her secret herself, Anko is severing a doomed bond before it can grow into something painful. Smart, if pitiful. Naturally Hinata won't stand for that.

-"Oh my, you seem be talking about your jounin-sensei?" -Well, of course Hinata can't simply go and reveal her foreknowledge and acting blindly trusting is Naruto-kun's role so… How to go about this? Oh! Maybe she can...- "I fail to see how that should define our relationship."

-"You… know? And you're not worried about me?" -Astonishment gives way to suspicion, and then indignation- "You must think it's funny, laughing at me like that? You must find it very funny, laughing at the village pariah like this. Or maybe you believe you're untouchable, being a Hyuuga and all that shit."

Oh… no one said it would be easy. Judging from Anko's behaviour someone has used to friendly approach to take advantage of her before. Seriously? Whoever did that either was a worm who knew she wasn't really a spy and took advantage of her anyway or was stupid enough to taunt her at their own risk. You can't both suspect she's dangerous and treat her like an idiot unless you're suicidal.

-"I… don't know you, Anko-san" -She tries- "You might be a spy after all, seeking to doom our village. I won't deny that possibility."

-"They why do you taunt me like this?"

-"Taunt? Nothing of that. For one, there's no evidence you're anything but a loyal Leaf kunoichi, and it would be wrong of me to act on baseless suspicions" -Before Anko can take that as some short of 'holier-than-thou' tirade, she continues- "But even if Anko-san were to really be Orochimaru's spy, there's always a chance to winning you over. I hear the traitor has a charisma that borders brainwashing, but that doesn't mean we can't show you a better path. You are not beneath Konoha, and I hope to show you Konoha is not beneheat you."

At her words, Anko looks positively speechless. That's good, because she's grasping at straws here, and really can't think of anything else to say.

-"Please, forgive me if my words came out too vehement or naive" -She concludes with a small bow. Now that she thinks back on her words, they were a bit embarrassing- "I happen to know of someone in a similar situation, and find it terribly unfair."

-"That's some nice speech you got there 'Nata-chan" -Anko declares with a grumble and looking away- "Let's see if it lasts."

Anko had resumed march without adding anything else. It was fine, Hinata didn't expect to any miraculous bond to suddenly form between the two of them. That was Naruto-kun's magic, not hers. But from that moment on, Hinata was 'Nata-chan. And really, what else could she ask for at this point?

* * *

-"Nee, 'Nata-chan" -Anko interrupts her reverie with a 'pay some attention to me' kind of tone that makes her think of a cat for some reason- "Will that cute little thing you left behind be alright without you?"

-"Hanabi?" -Oh, it's nice of her to worry- "Yes, she was most cross about my departure, wasn't her? It was our long awaited one-on-one training after all..."

-"She threw me some killer glares when you weren't looking, it was adorable!"

-"Hanabi doesn't deal well with strangers" -Hinata feels a shiver run down her spine. The last thing she needs in the world is Anko finding her little sister adorable- "She's a dear once you get her to open up though."

-"Well, not that she'll do that anytime soon, that with me getting in the way of your happy time or the cues you were sending" -She let's out another mischievous grin- "Overprotective much? I thought it would be wrong to act upon baseless suspicions?"

-"Indeed it's wrong, but that only goes as far as baseless suspicions go, Anko-san. I would never so much as suggest you're a traitor without proof" -She nonchalantly turns away, right in time for Anko to lose balance and almost fall after trying to lean on her- "But this is this and that is that, I won't trust my baby sister in the proximity of a sexual deviant."

-"Oh, come on! That story with the sashimi, the kusa-nin and the three geishas was grossly over exaggerated!"

-"Oh? I hadn't heard that one… My point stands, Anko-san. Please kindly don't corrupt my little sister."

Their bickering gets interrupted by the sound of shaken leaves and, suddenly, there's three masked and cloaked men surrounding them. Finally- They've noticed someone stalking them for a while now, but getting them to get confident enough to reveal themselves has taken far too long. Regular bandits would've jumped at the sight of two women traveling alone.

The way they move confirm their suspicions, they got at least some shinobi training, even if it seems horribly unbalanced. Now the question is, are they missing-nin gone bandit? Or working under someone's else's agenda?

-"Well, well well… what do we have here?" -The one who looks like the leader starts, in a horribly cliched fashion. It almost _has_ to be rehearsed. Then again, maybe bandits rehearse their speeches too- "Two lovely birds fallen from the sky?"

-"Reaaaaally creative there, turdface" -Anko answers after making a puking gesture- "Are you lost? The cliched villain convention is in the other side of the forest."

Hinata doesn't know that much about interrogation herself. Basics to recognise it's subtler forms so to not accidentally spill vital information and some very basic methods to extract information from unwilling individuals. She personally preferred to be very polite and explain the problem in detail, must people are weak to good manners for some reason.

In any case, Anko is the expert here, and she's not too sure how to assist her, so she decides to stay in the background while the snake mistress riles up and verbally flays the bandits all the while and, for lack of a better word, enjoying the show.

-"Alright bitches, we tried to do this the easy way!" -Not much of the man's face can be seen behind the mask, but whatever skin is visible has been showing an unhealthy red tint for a while now- "Now we'll be doing things _our_ way!"

Taking that as a signal, the group pulled their cloaks away, revealing heavily modified bodies. One had razor-sharp spikes growing from his joints and back, Other had a huge crab claw somehow _fused_ with his right arm. The leader looked the most normal, until one notices the metal plates of his body armor _grew from inside his skin_.

Anko wasn't amused.

-"What's the problem, slut? Out of words now?" -The guy was positively puffing up at the way his appearance had shut Anko up. Nobody said he was specially smart...- "You thought just because you were kunoichi you would be fine?"

-"Now, now… I was willing to let a bunch of unlucky highwaymen go with some light torture and humiliation. I mean, everyone can pick the wrong target once in a while and try to rob the wrong people" -In spite of the biting sarcasm, her tone is glacial- "But unfortunately that kindness doesn't extend to members of Orochimaru's freak circus. I'll be _skinning_ some answers out of you three."

[...]

Ten minutes later, Hinata very pointedly looks towards _not_ the trio of butt-naked 'bandits' wrapped in snakes, idly registering the collateral damage of the short skirmish. Was it really necessary to blast away half the clearing?

-"Well, 'Nata-chan, I'll send a signal so someone can come and retrieve this guys for a quick visit to Ibiki's and we can leave" -She then lets out a long sigh- "Otogakure rejects, seems like they didn't measure up and were kicked out. Orochimaru made them believe it was a good idea to make a living ambushing the Land of Fire's trade routes."

-"That… doesn't seem very smart, even for someone who sees his people as disposable pawns. Orochimaru has to know bandits don't last much so close to Konoha."

-"Well, the bastard was planning to raze Konoha to the ground, I bet he didn't bother calling off his goons when the invasion failed."

That makes sense, Orochimaru is the kind of schemer who has plans relying on plans spawning from other plans. Hinata would've thought him capable enough to consider a possible defeat in Konoha and adapt to it, but maybe she's giving him too much credit. Or maybe he really cares that little about his men.

* * *

 **Wew… Writing this chapter took me an absurd amount of effort, for some reason. Now that it's done though, hopefully things will roll a bit smoother.**

 **Tamagodon is a bowl of rice with scrambled egg and sweet sauce. Tasty and relatively easy to cook even on-travel, with correct camping tools and a campfire it should be doable in fifteen-twenty minutes.**


	59. Kumo sticks the nose

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Holly shirt, it's gotten really late! Busy day, busy, busy day.**

 **So… remember last time when I said I might take a break after this ark…? Yeah. Might come a bit sooner than that. I'll confirm it Sunday, but haven't been able to put a chapter together in the entire week so… not looking too good right now.**

 **Finally, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Kumo sticks the nose**

* * *

Bar the incident with the bandit wannabes, Hinata and Anko reached Shiranui's main town (also named Shiranui, because why be creative when you have a perfectly usable name at hand). The place looked positively gorgeous and bursting with healthy activity, in a way that felt somehow vexing for them.

-"Nee, 'Nata-chan… is just me or it feels like Konoha just lost somehow?"

-"Don't mind it, Anko-san" -But there's some tension in Hinata's otherwise beatific smile- "This town wasn't attacked by two Kaiju-level monsters this month."

-"Pfff, Kaiju-level, that's a good one. Maybe we need a K-rank for shinobi with stupid huge-ass transformations" -The laughter isn't reflected in her eyes- "Still, I might go and pester someone in charge of the reconstruction when we return from this mission. It won't do for visitors to think we are sloppy or something."

-"That might be for the best" -Hinata nods seriously, remembering the many details from the village that fit the 'sloppy' bill to a T- "Maybe you could send my way anyone who complains about budget and costs? The Hyuuga are always willing to lend a hand for the good of the village."

-"Specially if it's about showing everyone else who is boss?"

-"My, I sure don't know what you might be talking about, Anko-san" -Getting into petty urbanistic competitions is not something a proper Clan Heiress should be devoting her time to, even if everyone did it anyway- "Shouldn't we focus on the mission for now?"

-"Spoilsport" -Anko pouts- "Sure, let's get a room somewhere and get ourselves presentable. Make sure you're pretty, 'Nata-chan. You'll be doing the talking."

There's a smug quality in her tone as she speaks Hinata has learnt to distrust during their short time together. She's setting her up, daring her to complain, probably to educate her in the importance of roles or something along those lines. Well, she's been led by the nose enough for a single journey.

-"Of course, Anko-san" -She's pretty sure her own tone out-smugs Anko's by various degrees- "It simply wouldn't do to put a torture and interrogation specialist in charge of diplomacy when there's a Clan Heiress available."

Ignoring the fish-mouthing and wide-eyed Tokujou suddenly frozen besides her, Hinata turns to ask a civilian about reasonably-priced inns in the area.

-"Oh, you're on, princess…"

The vaguely muttered words send a chill down her spine, maybe taunting her like that hasn't been her smartest action yet.

* * *

When the couple leave the administrative building barely an hour later, Hinata can only think things went as well as she could have hoped. That is to say, didn't go at all. Behind her, Anko's nonchalant demeanor with her hands crossed behind her head gets ruined by a slight frown.

-"Nee, 'Nata-chan. Why did you refuse to talk things over with the liason?"

Hinata hums thoughtfully, gaining a few seconds to think how to explain it. She didn't really… _refuse_ , that was a hard word that implied unilateral imposition. She'd seen the young man's desolate office and the bored look on the only secretary assisting him and had quickly directed the conversation towards figuring out who she really needed to talk things over with if she wanted to achieve anything at all.

Bureaucracy was one of the boogeymen of the shinobi, but most failed to comprehend it's true horror. How could them, living in a militarised society designed for functionality understand how needlessly convoluted the administration could get as corruption and stagnation spreads? For a shinobi, if there was a shinobi business liaison in a town, that was the place to go. The truth, however...

-"That liaison was just a straw man" -She finally answers, with carefully soft voice. The last thing she wants is a local overhearing something out of context and taking offense- "Either someone's son put there to live an easy life or someone who failed in a political play and it's being punished. I'm willing to bet the office only exists at all to justify some tax or another on the population."

-"But that's crazy! Shinobi are serious business!"

-"Yes, we are… for ourselves" -She makes a sad smile- "A civilian who doesn't live in a hidden village usually goes on with his life without even catching a single hint of us. Seeing a shinobi around is Bad News in general and Bad For Business in particular, so they aren't too fond of us."

Anko seems ready to yell at the dumbness of that fact, but thinks better. She knows first hand, after all, how dumb people can be when they take it as a challenge.

-"I don't doubt that office sends mission requests and merchandise-related documents from the village to Konoha, but that's probably it. For what I saw, they're a glorified post service without the authority to actually decide anything. Trying to win them over would be meaningless. We need to speak with the Councilman in charge of Commerce, and he won't be available until tomorrow. Good heavens, we can probably count ourselves lucky he'll be available this week at all."

-"What do you mean, why wouldn't he be?"

-"On a vacation, playing golf with business partners, gone fishing… take your pick."

-"That a good one..." -She makes to laugh before registering Hinata's matter-of-factly tone isn't a joke- "Wait, you're serious? How is that allowed?"

-"Welcome to civilian administration" -Hinata quotes something Father taught her during Heiress training, back in the old timeline- "Where your dreams are just dreams and your nightmares fall short of reality."

-"And I though our friggin' Council was messed up..." -Anko mutters weakly, lowering her sight- "By the way, are we expecting visits? Because we've grown a tail."

Outwardly, Hinata doesn't react at all. Inwardly, she lets out a very unladylike swear. She's grown too used to Kurama acting as her own threat detector, what in retrospective is kind of stupid on her part, that with him barely being around during the last month. Continuing her path without missing a step, it takes her walking down the full street to finally pick up their stalker. Then she almost blows her cover.

What the heck is Yugito friggin' Nii doing here?

-"Am I still on charge, Anko-san?"

-"Depends, do you think is diplomatic to chase that stalker down and possibly fight her in the middle of a street full of civilians?"

-"It most definitely isn't."

-"Then I got nothing, princess, what do you want to do?"

The suspicion Anko is just testing her barely registers under all the annoyance. The nerve of the woman! This is no way to treat a subordinate! First things first, since they can't exactly confront her (and it's probably not prudent to face a fully trained jinchuuriki, civilians around or not) they can either try to shaking her off or turn the tables on her.

She doesn't know whether Matatabi grants sensory abilities to her jinchuuriki or not, neither is too familiar with Yugito's individual skillset, besides being hailed as one of the best Kunoichi of her generation. Right, things doesn't look any better than before thinking about that, she's going in circles.

Anko raises a mocking brow behind her. Of course, her **[Byakugan]** not being active, she shouldn't have seen it, but a shop window _just happens_ to be at _exactly_ the right angle to reflect the visage. The insufferable woman is doing it on purpose! Alright, it's on then.

-"Anko-san, we're splitting" -Since she's been acting leader all the while, Yugito will probably chose to follow her. Hopefully Anko won't get into any mischief in the meanwhile- "Let's meet again in that crepe restaurant we saw in our way here in half an hour."

-"You're crazier than you look, 'Nata-chan. I like it" -Anko licks her lips mischievously before abruptly turning in the next sidestreet- "See you later!"

Now then, hopefully her plan will work out, because without Kurama here she has no idea what would happen if she tries to go Tenko. In any case, she's calling him back ASAP, a possibly hostile jinchuuriki is way above the mission rank.

* * *

Yugito Nii is, modesty aside, one of the best kunoichi in the Cloud. Bringing up that simple fact is usually enough to make her swell with pride and maybe squee a little if whoever brings it up is a decent flatterer. On the inside, of course, she's not the type of woman who loses her composure that easily.

-"Yeah, _so I'm the only one who has to put with it."_

In any case, while she doesn't go around praise-fishing, she can't help but feel happy when someone does. Specially when it's the very Raikage. Or so it should be. Years of harsh truth have taught her that when Ai-sama personally sucked up to her it meant some unsavory mission was lurking around. Like the time she had to act as a body-double for that noblewoman.

-" _I remember that one! You couldn't get the perfume stink off in weeks!"_

And the same now. She was sent to this… place under some cheap excuse. Apparently Mabui, the Raikage's secretary, simply _had_ to be in this mission, and her value outweighed her combat abilities. Since they couldn't risk sending too large a force into Fire territories it meant using an elite bodyguard. Or that's how the Raikage had put it, at least.

-" _Never good when the knuckle-head starts by smiling. I told you to run for it, but did you listen? Noooo!_ "

As she saw it, she'd been dumped away from the action to babysit a combat liability with far too much pride for her own good. Worst thing of all, Mabui really was required for the job even if only to navigate through procedures and paperwork. The hidden complexities of civilian bureaucracy had honestly astonished Yugito. If the system wasn't so blatantly inefficient she would admire them simply for being able to design it without going crazy.

-" _I say they actually went crazy, that's why they insist in using it. You know, this would be way easier if you applied a bit of 'claw diplomacy' possibly around the neck of that guy that only appears in his office once a fortnight."_

 _-"For the last time, Matatabi, we want them to be willing accomplices, if we have to position our people here to make sure they stick to the deal we risk another war."_

Not that open war was so bad, in her humble opinion, but you didn't go against Ai-sama without suffering through hell unless you were Bee-sama, and she certainly didn't fit the bill for that. At least things became interesting when she spotted the two Konoha-nin entering the Council Hall.

Who would've thought? they were actually capable enough to predict someone could make a move on Shiranui after all, she'll have to review her opinion of the leaf fools.

-" _And here I thought that Mabui woman just wanted to keep us away from her, maybe now we can have some fun!_ "

She stops the mental wandering when the two kunoichi split. With a frown, she quickly goes through her options. The older woman is the obvious choice to follow, but the younger one's body language suggests she's the one in charge, so she should probably tag her instead. A moment is spared considering the chance she's been spotted following them, but quickly dismissed. It's not only unlikely, but it doesn't really change anything.

Yes, tagging the younger one it is. The frown melts in a smile. As much as she hates when people assume she'll act like the cat sealed inside her, she certainly enjoys a good chase as much as one.

At first things were certainly interesting. The way she had to keep cover through open locations forced her to be... imaginative with her hiding places. If not for the absolute lack of reaction by her target, she would've thought she was being led on purpose.

Then her target doubled over her steps and retraced a good portion of her route, which had her frowning. Yes, she was now stopping here and there to do some shopping, so one could assume the first stroll had only been for scouting the market, but together with the awkward places she'd been forced into, things certainly started to smell fishy.

When the target doubled over _again_ , she was convinced she was being led by the nose and took a moment to carefully search around her, worried by the possibility of the other woman shadowing her in turn. Fortunately the woman's smell (sake, mitarashi sauce and blood) was nowhere to be found and there were no hiding spots downwind. Good, would've been embarrassing.

Unfortunately, fortune has it that in the instant relief washes over, the girl she's following turns her head sideways, revealing a victorious smirk and _bulging blood vessels around white eyes_ before disappearing inside a shady-looking store. She's been played from the start, the little shit is a Hyuuga!

Discarding subtlety, she rushes into the shop and is immediately assaulted by darkness and offensively piercing smells. The place is a spice shop. Stopping an instant to adjust to the difference in luminosity Yugito curses internally. She's _very_ lucky of having cat-like attributes, because trying to use smell to track anything here would be impossible and the place is dark as a dungeon. Any normal shinobi would've been tumbling in the dimly-lit place for far longer than her.

As things are though, there's a moment of sharp pain as her pupils forcefully slit and she regains normal visibility right on time to… catch a small exploding tag going off. Is the woman crazy? An explosive tag in a civilian establishment inside your own territory? Wasn't the Konoha shinobi foolish do-gooders?

To her immense relief, the explosion of the tags turns out to be little more than a firecracker. To her immense dismay, it's been enough to startle her into jumping away, causing her to trip and crash into display rack full of goods.

Between the tag and her own feats, the shop is now a veritable cloud of pepper, cinnamon, curcumine and other, similarly strong ground spices that sting her nose and eyes with a passion. Still, she's a professional with a mission, and manages to catch the shadow of the Hyuuga girl leaving through a back door amidst the chaos and quickly recovers to go after her.

All pretension of subtlety now dropped, the girl makes a beeline towards the city walls over the rooftops. With the head start she has, maybe she could've reached the woods outside and lost a lesser shinobi, or at least discourage purchase with the threat of reinforcements. Unfortunately for her, Yugito is as good at chasing down prey as at tracking them, and manages to catch up and intercept her right as she leaves the city.

-"That was a wild chase we had, little mouse" -Training herself out of the habit of playing with prey had taken a lot of self-discipline, but at times like this, when riling up your victi- _target_. When riling up your target could mean he or she unwittingly slipped some vital info, she could let herself a bit loose- "But now it's over."

-"It has been an… invigorating exercise, Kumonin-san" -The girl answers with an unnerving aplomb, her **[Byakugan]** disabled for some reason- "It's almost a shame it had to end already."

Yugito takes a moment to study her prey, a tad annoyed by the lack of panic or how she manages to look stylish and elegant in spite of the mad rush preceded by navigating a spice cloud. Then she notices the forehead protector in her neck. The _forehead_ protector that wasn't on the _forehead_. The forehead of a Hyuuga. That was out in the open and didn't display any kind of seal.

Suddenly chasing this little girl around within Konoha's territory doesn't seem like such a grand idea anymore.

-"What's the Hyuuga Heiress doing here?"

-"What is a Kumo kunoichi doing chasing Konoha shinobi inside the Land of Fire?"

Uh… this is bad. There's no way the Hyuuga Heiress came to the provinces without an escort, and she knows what happened with the last Kumo-nin who tried to harm her. But if she retreats the whole mission is compromised. Should she try and silence her anyway? But what of the other kunoichi in the village? Also, if this Heiress doesn't return safely the place will be swarming with Hyuuga before she can say 'overkill'.

-"Am I safe to assume we're both in an unappealing situation here, Kumonin-san?"

Yugito arches a brow, inviting the Heiress to keep talking.

-"From the fact that I'm still breathing, I can only assume my death would be counterproductive to whatever you aspire to achieve here."

Duh. Yugito keeps silent though, no need to make things easier for the enemy.

-"For obvious reasons, my death would be counterproductive for my own goals too. Maybe we could reach some short of agreement?"

This is a trap, it _has_ to be a trap. The little brat has been leading her by the nose the entire time and there's no way such an appealing offer isn't another attempt to manipulate her. How would she know whatever they agree on would be respected anyway?

-"I can't take the risk" -She announces, getting a kunai ready and noticing how the Heiress doesn't seem to even tense in response. If nothing else, she has to admit the girl has guts- "I'll silence you here and worry about the consequences later."

That's a very stupid thing to do and she knows it, but in spite of her many virtues Yugito is no strategist and she's been put in a hard spot here. If Mabui or herself were to be captured it's only a matter of time before it comes to light the Raikage intends to take advantage of Konoha's situation after the Sound invasion to further weaken their position by depriving them of supplies.

The only solution she can think of is to take care of this brat, then locate and silence the other kunoichi and erase any trace of their presence in Shiranui. Hopefully Sound will be the main suspect if an investigation doesn't reveal anything.

-"So negotiations failed, that leaves me with an unsavory option" -Yugito tenses as the girl finally pulls out a kunai, then her eyes widen as she points it to her own neck- "I'm sure whatever it is that brought you to Shiranui, we can solve things without trying to kill each other, so how about we keep this a friendly competition?"

After saying that, the girl sinks the kunai on her own neck, violently bursting in a cloud of white smoke and disappearing. There's only one jutsu that allows for that, **[Kage Bunshin]**. Heiress or not, what's a child doing with a Konoha kinjutsu? What's more, one that's supposedly life-threatening to weak shinobi because of its absurd chakra costs?

No, that's not the important thing here. Quickly realising what's happened, Yugito turns back and rushes towards the spice shop where the chase began. Somehow, during the chaos after the spice cloud, the girl hid away and sent the clone fleeing. With her senses reeling from the spice overload, she didn't even notice.

When she lands in front of the shop and tentatively takes a whiff, she notices there's approximately ten different trails stinking with the same nondescript mix of spices. It's useless to try and tell apart the Hyuuga girl from the civilians who were in the shop at the time of the incident.

Letting out a bitter chuckle, she heads towards the hideout. ' _How about we keep this a friendly competition?_ ' had been her words, and Yugito doesn't doubt what that really means. ' _Play nice and I won't flood the place with Konoha-nin'_. Now that she's given her time to prepare, there was no telling what measures she could put in place in case she suffered an accident. Her best bet is, indeed, to play nice. And even then she's at the child's mercy.

She's been fooled _and_ blackmailed by a girl that cannot be fourteen yet.

Bloodline or not, the Hyuuga are a scary bunch.

* * *

 **Meh… this chapter is partly at fault for my lack of productivity as of late. Heck, I remember struggling over every single paragraph of Yugito's POV and feeling stupid about them. Hopefully it'll just be one of those writer obsessions and the scene turns out at least acceptable to someone else.**

 **Also wanted to give you a heads-up, I'll be taking liberties with the backstory of characters who aren't explored too deeply in canon. There'll be surprising things around, some inspired in other fics, some completely mine (as far as I know, at least). I won't get into details here because, you know, spoilers, but next chapter will have some revelations.**

 **Also, I'll be naming Anko's summons.**

 **For no particular reason.**


	60. The Shiranui Councilman

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **A bit of bad news, I'm completely out of chapters. My writing rate has been limping for a while now, but this last week has completely demolished it (Lots of work plus lack of sleep can do that). So, what does this mean for my loyal readers? Nothing good, that's for sure, but hopefully nothing** _ **too**_ **bad.**

 **After a lot of thought and taking your thoughts into consideration, I've finally decided against changing the update system. Having a 'publishing week' as I proposed some time ago is a good system, but the one we're having now isn't bad either. As they say, if something ain't broken, don't fix it.**

 **Instead, I'll finish next chapter to have it ready on schedule no matter what and then take a holiday break. If everything goes as planned, updates will resume Jan 8th, but I don't discard resuming the 1st if things go well enough.**

 **Oh, a brief note on names. In this work, the Raikage's name will be written as 'Ai' and the eight-tails Jinchuuriki as 'Bee''. There's no big reason behind this, I just like them the best out of the multiple variations I've found out there.**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: The Shiranui Councilman**

* * *

Mabui is not a happy woman. In spite of having a well-paid job where her boss doesn't really bother her as long as she gets the work done and being one of the safest posts one can hope to get in a hidden village. Really the only serious health hazard is the risk of taking a desk in the face and that wasn't very likely. Ai-sama usually aims towards the window or at his brother Bee-sama.

The problem is, she utterly despises her boss. The big and boisterous Raikage looks honest and caring of his own people at first glance, but in spite of his hot-headedness is a first-class manipulative bastard who had staged and executed the downfall and execution of her whole Clan, just because they were his top contenders during the bid for the position of Raikage.

While it's true Ai-sama cares for his own and Mabui can respect that, he does so in a stifling way that didn't really leave Kumo any room for choice. He does his own thing for the good of the village and to hell with everyone's opinion in the matter. A well-intentioned tyrant stubborn to the point of wilful blindness.

She also feels lonely. Because of her awkward position as secretary of the man who had slaughtered her family, she can't exactly risk calling too much attention onto herself. Pair that with _everyone_ in her close vicinity being one step short of Raikage fanatics and she can't really make friends or try opening up without the risk of saying something she shouldn't.

The worst part is, she suspects Ai- _sama_ knows perfectly about her ascendancy, but is turning a blind eye since she doesn't really had anywhere to run and remaining loyal to the village is her best bet. The bastard never touches the topic, though, and she can't be sure or risk asking in case he really doesn't know.

In any case, in Shiranui she is. It's… rare for her to be sent outside the village unless she's accompanying the Raikage, but seems this time his hot-headedness won over his paranoia. She can't really blame him for it, in a mission to buy off or steal a large amount of supplies from behind enemy lines, her **[Heavenly Transfer Technique]** makes her a very tempting candidate.

But of course she had to be sent alongside a stuck-up _pussy_ that treats her like a civilian and a nuisance. She's in one of the most beautiful towns in this part of the Elemental Nations and she's stuck with base-guarding duty.

-"I'm back" -As always The voice of her _partner_ comes unannounced from right behind her and, as always, she barely manages to bite back a surprised yelp. She really _hates_ that woman- "Any news?"

-"Everything sweetie peachie" -She utters the safe words dripping with enough sarcasm to corrode metal. Whoever decided the code phrases for this mission is getting shitty assignments for the next _year_ \- "How did it go?"

The other woman makes a complicated face that has her arching a brow. What has the cat done now?

-"Mabui, you're the Raikage's secretary. Do you have authority to declare war?"

-"Hmm..." -Well, 'shit' would be an understatement here, what exactly has she done now?- "Maybe under the right circumstances, but I wouldn't hold my breath for it. What's wrong?"

-"There's two Konoha kunoichi in town. If we act against them its open war, no questions asked"

-"Ai-sama will have our pelts on his wall if we cause a war with Konoha without his permission."

-"I know that! It's just, since they're supposedly weakened now, maybe he'll actually welcome the idea? He's had a bone to pick with them for a while now."

-"We don't really know how weakened they are" -Heh, 'a bone to pick with them', understatement of the year- "The fact they can afford to send shinobi here at all is already outside our calculations, I wouldn't risk it."

It also means the high and mighty Yugito Nii has suddenly become useless for this mission. Any chance of gaining the Shiranui council for Kumo lies now in her own politicking skills. Fortunately, tomorrow they'll meet with… Wait a minute!

-"Yugito" -She keeps her tone as calm as possible, making the signs from [Hidden Enemy] and [Pouch] as she makes some space in the center of the room and starts the hand signs for a basic restraining technique- "do it now."

With a swift, whip-like movement, Yugito throws the contents of her pouch to the center of the room. Between a mess of shuriken, scrolls and medical supplies, they see something long of faded green tones.

-" **[Raiton - Kaminari Shibari (Lightning Release - Thunder Binding)]** "

The green thing quickly recovers from being thrown and jumps away with astonishing speed, but still not fast enough to escape the technique. Electricity crackles as the elongated figure impacts head-first against a wall of solid lightning and reveals itself as a little snake. Before they can do anything else, though, it addresses a hateful glare her way and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

-"A snake summon" -Yugito mutters incredibly- "I can't believe I didn't notice."

-"Can happen to anyone" -Heh, that'll knock the insufferable woman down a peg or two. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, she takes the reins- "The harm is already done though, we better prepare for tomorrow's council session. Something tells me the Konoha-nin will be there too."

In her room at the other side of the town, Anko distractedly licks the blood of her thumb while waiting for the smoke of the **[Kuchiyose]** to dissipate and hear her agent's report. If that Kumo-noob was stupid enough to not notice little Midori sneaking into her pouch and carried her all the way back to base, she wasn't going to complain. Heck, if they meet again she'll have fun thanking her for it.

* * *

The following morning finds Hinata in a situation she's unfortunately grown quite used to: Dressed in clothes far too expensive to be justifiable and looking perfectly in control while uncertainty eat up her mind. For what Anko's little summon had been able to tell them, she now knew Kumo had sent a very unlikely partner for Yugito. Nothing less than the Raikage's very secretary Mabui.

That meant they could probably manage around bureaucracy and her little threat to keep violence out of the table wasn't as effective a measure as she'd hoped. She didn't know much about the woman, except she had died during the Fourth Shinobi War back in the old timeline and she had a really annoying unique ability. She was also sharp enough to notice the small spy Anko had managed to slip within Yugito's belongings, definitively one to keep an eye on.

Speaking of Yugito, Anko had been _delighted_ to know they've both given the slip to a 'f _riggin' jinchuuriki_ ', sporting a shit-eating grin that promised teasing and taunting if the chance ever arose for hours afterwards.

It also turns out Kurama can't travel long distances by himself, so she's stranded without reinforcements at least a couple of days. Funny, with all the things they've gone through until now, one would assume the matter would arise at some point… Still, at least that means they don't have to worry about Matatabi catching his scent and overcomplicating things.

In any case, Kurama or not, Mabui or not, their plain remains the same. Drawing a long breathe to get herself in her role, she enters the building. After being left to wait at the door for the best part of two hours, the Kumo-nin have finally been allowed into the Office of Councilman Sawada, in charge of Commerce.

Thinking about the way the two kunoichi had to sit playing with their thumbs for two whole hours has her mentally wincing. Civilians love their power plays as much as anyone, and playing by their rules isn't a very good idea, if one wants to get things done. Then again, criticising is easy and she has an unfair advantage.

With steps that exude self-assurance, Hinata _parades_ all the way to the office door, turning to the very bewildered office lady staring at her in awe. Urgh… she _hates_ doing this. No matter how familiar she becomes with the actions, it always feels like everyone will suddenly reveal it was a joke and start pointing and laughing at her.

-"Girl, Sawada is waiting for me. I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

In spite of being obviously older, the office lady fails to get offended by the dismissive tone. Her eyes only register the very well-dressed woman in front of her, acting as if she owned the place and referring to her boss (one of the most important people she knows) with familiarity. The magic of appearances. Throwing around the Hyuuga name doesn't hurt either.

-"O… Of course, ma'am!" -She practically trips over herself in her hurry to reach the office door- "Mister Sawada, sir. Hyuuga Hinata is here, she says you are expecting her."

Then is when a moment of utter chaos and confusion should ensue, if Hinata allows for it, that's it. Instead, as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world, she gets to the Office door and opens it before anyone inside has time to protest.

-"Greetings, Sawada-san, it's a pleasure."

Taking advantage of her shocking entrance, she takes stock of the room. In front of the desk stand both Kumo kunoichi, having obviously refused to sit (that or Sawada was a jerkface and didn't offer at all). They'd gone for sober clothes that, in spite of being practically identical, in Mabui give off the image of a businesswoman while in Yugito… well, Yugito looks like hired muscle. Which is right on the mark, but doesn't make it any less amusing.

The man behind the desk had been sporting a heavy frown when she entered, but that quickly melted into an ass-kissing smile during the short instant she'd taken to look around. A social animal, used to intimidate into respect those around him, but quick on the intake and capable of putting a humble and cordial mask when the situation calls for it.

Hinata really hates his type, but they're unfortunately common in this kind of positions. Breathing deeply again, she gets ready for a conversation that will probably leave her feeling dirty.

* * *

At the same time, in an appropriately eerily illuminated underground, a massive monster of blazing red eyes stares down a couple of puny humans. Its piercing glare, coupled with its plain overwhelming aura would be enough to make most mortals tremble and soil themselves. The massive beast lets out a smirk, showing needlessly sharp fangs.

-"So…" -He starts, with a voice thundering like a landslide- "Are we clear on that?"

It's the perfect image of a Demon God imparting instructions upon its followers. Or it could be. The effect is kinda ruined by the two humans wearing swimsuits, really.

-"Clear on what, ojii-san?" -The kit asks while crossing her arms, a visibly amused- "There isn't much to go with, you just called us here and dropped that sentence as if it was supposed to mean something."

-"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Always wanted to do that." -Kurama scratches under his snout, malicious smirk turned into apologetic smile- "Anyway, the loser was here last night, apparently our fearless leader bit more than she can chew in this mission, and it caught her away from a fair deal of her strength, since she kinda needs me to… how does she say it? Go Tenko?"

-"Just great" -The kit nonchalantly _wills_ a strawberry sunrise into her hands and takes a reflective sip. Cheeky cub...- "Her teammates are both out with their own missions, heck the entire shinobi body is out with their own missions, so we can't use the official channels to send her help. I'm _probably_ fit enough to make the travel myself, but Unkai-ojisan will get a stroke if I pull a vanishing act with everything that's going on..."

-"I'm unwilling to leave the Hyuuga Compound myself, Hinata-san's family still may be a priority target for our enemies, and its defenses are at an historical low." -The ice brat hurries to excuse herself. Hmmm… ice brat doesn't sound too right for a close ally, maybe he'll need to think out a better nickname- "Does Hinata-san have any other ally we are unaware of, Kurama-san?"

-"Un? Well, yeah. A couple of them, but one has his hands as tied as the kit and the other is too far away to make a difference." -Distractedly remembering something that's supposed to be important, he adds- "Also she doesn't know about them. It's kind of important she doesn't for some reason or another so I never told you, okay?"

Hmm… Snowman? No, she was female, that didn't feel right either.

-"That being the case, I suppose I am the less… sub-optimal choice" -Iceman reluctantly concedes. Dangit, still female! let's see… there has to be a perfect nickname out there somewhere...- "How would we go about this, Kurama-san? As far as I know you can only travel with Hinata-san and Kurama-san."

-"Honorifics!"

-"Uh?"

-"Ojii-san seems to have some short of condition that renders him incapable of standing close people using honorifics around him" -The kit could've said it nicer, but whatever. Snowdrop? Frosty? Hmm… so many choices, not a single good one...- "I would try to correct that, he can get a bit… strange when his patience is tested."

-"Yeah, sorry. I kinda reacted out of habit. You wouldn't believe what it took for the brat to start talking normal."

He idly notes the kit saying something at her ear, and how she pales at that, staring at him as if he'd committed mass murder or something. Whatever, he's too busy finding out names. He's got a perfect one in the tip of his tongue…

-"Anyway, Kurama-s… Kurama? Would you be able to accompany me?"

-"Sorbet!" -The epiphany hits him like a shooting star in the face, it's perfect!- "Sorry, I mean, sure I can, as long as you're willing. You won't be able to use my power or something though, but if it's just traveling that's fine."

-"Right…" -The sorbet gives him a pitiful glance, as if he's going senile or something. Cheeky fruity ice...- "I suppose I'll go talk with Hanabi-san now. Hopefully she won't stare a hole through my head for leaving her too."

Oh, yes, the mini-brat has the staring-down part covered. He doesn't envy the sorbet for his task, that's for sure. Hmm… Maybe sorbet doesn't really work either after all. Back to the drawing board...

Immortal beings of unfathomable power have strange worries, but no one ever said they don't take them seriously

* * *

Pointless.

It has all been pointless.

Not that one would notice for the general tone of the conversation, but Councilman Sawada hadn't had the slightest interest in whatever any of the groups had to offer. It had been a frustrating discovery, how Mabui's veiled attempts at bribery had been as useless as her own arguments and offers.

The man smiled politely and behaved greedy or thoughtful at the right points, acting the part of a moderately corrupt politician struggling between a bribe in money and another of influence, but nothing of that reflected on his eyes. No, this man was an utterly corrupt individual, and one already in someone else's pocket.

Her only solace was a vague sense of superiority at noting how Mabui didn't seem to catch on any of that, earnestly trying to appeal to Sawada's greed until the very end and eyeing her resentfully when they left under the impression Hinata had 'won' the 'match'.

Now she knew for sure the Kumo-nin would try something illicit. Teleporting the entire warehouse of shinobi tools was the most likely course of action, if that was within the capabilities of Mabui's strange teleportation technique. The questions now are how and when they will act, and who is the mysterious 'third party' who already has the Councilman in his pocket.

At her side, Anko walks again with her hands crossed behind her head. Now that Hinata is properly acting as a leader, she doesn't seem amused by it anymore but, if that is the case, how come she hasn't taken command again?

-"You know? All this pussyfooting around without a decent fight isn't what I had in mind when I accepted this mission" -Hinata can't hold back a small chortle- "What have I said that's so funny?"

-"Oh, sorry Anko-san, it's nothing. You just reminded me of someone" -Such a Kurama-like thing to say...- "Would you like to be in charge of the operation again, then?"

-"And have to take all this bore seriously? In your dreams!" -Anko pulls a stick of dango from… somewhere, giving one of her trademarked mischievous grins before changing to an uninterested tone- "You're surprisingly good at it anyway, is that the famous heir training?"

-"Thank you for your kind words, Anko-san, but I still have much to learn" -Hinata does her best best to deflect the topic softly, wondering if the other woman is simply curious or getting suspicious about something. Both things look pretty dire for her anyway- "In any case, I'm not too confident about our next step."

Anko arches a brow, inviting her to continue, and Hinata takes a deep breath.

-"In one hand we can safely assume Kumo will move to sabotage our supply routes now that negotiations to appropriate them failed, so they'll probably will try their luck either sacking or destroying the warehouses here" -After a small pause, she adds- " At least if we assume the Raikage will try to keep the appearance of peace and not order anything drastic."

-"You can never be too sure with that crazy muscle-head. But we're screwed if he tries anything overt, so maybe we can just plan for what we can actually do something about?" -Then she gets serious- "What about the third party, you reckon it could be Orochimaru?"

-"It's… not inconceivable" -Hinata answers cautiously. For sure, he's the kind of person who would do something like that, but that alone isn't enough and the last thing she wants is to needlessly bring up Anko's old sensei- "It's too soon to tell anyway, we can't simply assume he's behind every single obstacle in our lives."

-"Even if somehow the decrepit bastard seems to manage doing exactly that…" -She grumbles under her breath before regaining her full smirk- "Whatever, I get it. Don't rile-up the mentally unbalanced tokujou who acts as your subordinate in spite of being technically in charge. What now?"

-"Now, if I'm still in charge…" -Her hopeful gaze is met with a no-chance smile. Anko is not going to let her out of the spotlight, it seems. She holds back a sigh- "Then a stakeout it is."

-"Somehow I knew you'd say that" -Anko rolls her eyes- "But, boring as it is, if you thought it would be enough to dissuade me you better think twice. I keep an eye on the Councilman and you watch the supplies?"

Hinata nods, that's exactly what she had in mind. She just hopes the other contenders make a move soon because she's just realized they're on the clock. Their job was to keep the Council from changing its business politics with Konoha, and they've officially succeeded already. They have no reason to remain here.

...

She also wants to be back in Konoha before October 10th, in a week's time.

For no particular reason.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, see you on Tuesday!**

 **Oh, if you're wondering why I'm so determined to publish next chapter before my break… well, this chapter doesn't have much tension, next one does. It's kind of a tradition to torture readers a bit with a decent cliffhanger ;)**


	61. The third party

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Thank you very much for last chapter reviews! Speaking of reviews, some of my more recurrent reviewers might have noticed that I avoid commenting on suggestions. This is not meant to be a show of disdain, but rather that I have a big mouth and commenting on future plans carry a serious risk of me saying too much and ruining the surprise.**

 **Just thought I'd explain myself in case you were wondering. I** _ **do**_ **consider suggestions, even if they aren't always compatible with the plans already in place.**

 **Wew, the lack of sleep trend continues, and I'm barely holding up today, not looking forward to work, that's for sure. Anyway, I promised you guys a decent cliffhanger before taking my break so, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: The third party**

* * *

Late in the night, Anko grins as she carefully signals her partner to drop the camouflage. Urban environments had their own nooks and crannies to offer cover and it was part of her training to adapt but... Why bother when there's a perfectly usable three right in front of her stakeout target?

Mayumi relaxes and uncoils, causing a disturbing sight as her bark-like scales break the illusion of being part of the tree. While she rises her head to take a last taste at the air, Anko stretches her cramped muscles, letting out a soft groan of relief.

She can't help a smile when Mayumi, not finding anything particularly interesting, lowers her head again in a silent plea for cuddles. It's a shame she doesn't have much time, but she still spares a couple of seconds to dismiss her with a kiss in the nose and a pat in the head.

-"It's always the same with lil' Mayumi" -And they say snakes are cold and treacherous- "Well, back to the task at hand!"

Just as predicted, after negotiations failed Kumo moved to try and force matters and just now she spotted someone slipping into Councilman Sawada's mansion. They'll try to blackmail or kidnap the man. Unless they managed to get whoever was next in the chain of command in their pockets, in that case they would simply kill him.

Well, even if that's the case, she doesn't need to panic. She's pretty sure the jinchuuriki (Because who else do they have available to do the deed?) won't just blast the house into smithereens or make a hasty assassination job even if that's their goal. They would want the death to appear natural, or at least non-shinobi so there was no arched brows when the new Councilman turns his support towards a different hidden village.

She'll creep behind her, catch her right as she's about to do the deed and make sure the stupid man wakes up and guards rush in just in time to realize what was going on. And then flawlessly prevent the assassination, putting Konoha in a good light and Kumo in a bad one.

If 'Nata-chan analysis of the man was correct, he won't feel inclined to repay her for _saving his friggin' life_. But that doesn't matter, since things would become public, he'll have to make some concessions, even if it's only to not earn a bad reputation himself.

A spike in killing intent has her out of her musings and rushing forwards with a curse under her breath. What's changed the kitty cat attitude so abruptly? Throwing caution to the wind, she performs a couple of **[Body Flicker]** to reach the man's chambers, right on time to see Yugito diving out of the room, a flurry of kunai passing over her and piercing the wall.

Both Kunoichi cross glares for an instant, but the Kumo-nin clearly isn't looking for a fight and Anko is more worried about whoever threw the kunai, so they break eye-contact almost immediately, the would-be assassin leaving and Anko rushing in.

Another flurry of kunai greets her as soon as she takes a peek inside, but she's not in the mood for dodging. Thinking fast, she grabs the neck of her jacket, taking it off in a wide and fluid movement that swats away the projectiles. Before the now useless kunai hit the floor, she's already pouncing on the cloaked figure that threw them from outside the window.

The man seems surprised at her reaction speed, and makes a guarding gesture as she jumps through the glass panels of the…

Pain lashes at every fiber of her being as a violent burst of lightning surges from the window. The shock strong enough to overwhelm her resistance and stiffen her muscles, causing her to fall back on the ground as an undignified bundle. She barely manages to turn her eyes back to the window and watch the cloaked figure disappear as a loud alarm echoes through the mansion.

-"When I catch the fucker I'll implant his eyes inside his ass and make a purse with his scrotum!" -She curses, slowly getting up and trying to ignore the smell of burnt flesh coming from her own body. Then she freezes, finally noticing the bloodied corpse in Councilman Sawada's bed- "Son. of. a. BITCH!"

There's already running steps she can hear rushing to the floor through the stairways, it'll be a matter of seconds before they catch a Konoha kunoichi where she wasn't supposed to be, alone with a Councilman's corpse, so she has to think fast.

Now that she's wary, picking up the barrier securing the windows isn't that hard, as it is to notice the same kind of wall is blocking the doorway she entered from. The walls are probably reinforced too, since this is clearly a trap.

-"Nevermind injerting his eyes, I'll turn the fucker inside-out and make sure he survives the process" -Anko smirks viciously, biting his thumb to call in her own reinforcements- "You want to pin this in Konoha, bastards? Let's see who's better at shifting blames!"

The figure she cuts, clothes trashed and skin smoking, but eyes blazing with determination as her hands go through the seals of the **[Kuchiyose]** without missing a beat is the stuff of nightmares. Then she kneels to touch the ground and half the room gets covered in seals for a heartbeat before the wooden floor under the bed explodes upwards to give way the open maws of an enormous, black-scaled snake.

Swallowing the entire bed, the momentum throws the against the reinforced ceiling, which doesn't fare any better than the floor. The same happens with the beams, frame and tiles making up the elegant rooftop of the mansion as the summon raises her head towards the moon, waiting for her summoner to take her usual place on her head.

-"Good job, Mugi. Don't digest the corpse yet, I'll want to poke around it for a bit later."

There's no answer, but Mugi turns her head away from the village, crossing the distance to the forest and disappearing amongst with a speed and lack of noise astounding for her size. Anko sits down on her perch, allowing herself to relax and feel the damage she's taken for the first time. Electric burns all around her body and muscles torn as she forcefully used them through the shock-induced stiffness. This'll be a bitch in the morning.

With the show she's put, pointing at the big, bad snake sannin as the culprit will be easy, so at least she's avoided the worst. But damn if this mysterious 'third party' didn't get her good. She can only hope 'Nata-chan fared better on her own task...

* * *

With a sigh, Hinata gets comfortable against a wall, getting ready for a long night. Most shinobi hated stakeouts with a passion. They saw them as a worse version of normal watch duty, where you couldn't even let your consciousness wander around, because you had to focus your attention in a single thing.

She could understand that. Ironic as it was ('shinobi' means 'one who endures', after all), shinobi where trained for action, not for enduring long hours of nothingness. She could clearly picture a certain blonde bundle of energy ruining his hiding place by the simple action of impatiently skipping around. That or falling asleep.

But she liked it. It was a chance to think things through and put thoughts in order in the middle of a mission. She'd grown a new appreciation for that simple opportunity in her new and frantic life, specially before Yakumo managed the impossible with her Villa.

Before really letting herself go, Hinata gives a last check to her immediate environment. Her hiding spot of choice was an awkward nook in the roofs where two different buildings join together without much consideration for harmony. The big lighted sign some illuminated mind (heh, illuminated) had placed there to try and disguise the mess made a poor job at its intended function, but a brilliant one at enshrouding her with shadows.

She was practically invisible, and had a perfect view on the warehouse. This spot was simply the best vantage point.

There was no point in needlessly straining her **[Byakugan]** here. As opposed to the time when she was expecting Itachi, she would very much prefer being on peak condition to act now. She doubted Kumo, or whoever that mysterious third party was, would leave after having a chat and sending her into a torture-induced coma.

…

She's probably relieved about that last part, actually.

A bit more amused by that thought that she should, Hinata stifles a yawn, sending a small pulse of chakra through her brain to keep drowsiness away. It will be a long night, it won't do to start feeling sleepy so soon.

So many things to think about too… Like her partner for this mission. They were hitting off well enough, but she could feel there was something missing. Anko was still guarded against her and that felt strangely out of place. Such a reckless person acting so cautious made her feel more than a little bit angry. Confused too, because she wasn't sure who to direct that anger towards.

Could she really blame Orochimaru for that? He certainly was part of the problem but for such an obviously honest and loyal person to be forced to behave like that… she lets out a sigh, stifling another yawn. She misses the way Kurama laughs at her worries, he makes them not seem like such a big deal. Specially when those worries lead her towards treasonous thoughts.

Sending another chakra pulse to clear up her thoughts, Hinata pointedly decides to think about something different. Golden hair and sky-blue eyes fill her thoughts, and she lets out something halfways between a groan and a whimper. _Of course_ Naruto-kun is the first thing that comes to her mind once she lets her thoughts roam free.

She hasn't really allowed herself to think about it that much but… she's worried sick. She let him go in a mission that almost killed him on the last timeline and the changes she'd brought about can make it even worse.

What if Orochimaru was healthy this time, but chooses to go after Tsunade anyway? She doesn't really know what had happened back in the original timeline. It was classified and, while Naruto-kun _did_ tell her the story, there was so much she could make clear of it. Jiraiya couldn't fight properly, Kabuto hurt Naruto-kun badly and Tsunade had to get over her hemophobia to save his life.

Not a good picture.

Then again, if Kurama was with her right now, he'll probably lecture her into letting Naruto-kun make his own mistakes and experience things by himself like he was supposed to if he was to grow into a decent adult. All hidden as snide remarks and whiny complains, of course, but you learn to tune out the fake poison after a while.

Yeas, nothin good will come from worrin too mush… Frowning a little under the urge to yawn again, she sends a new chakra pulse, this time through her entire system. There, much better. She's really sleepy tonight for some reason.

In any case, she should be thinking positive. October 10th was right in the corner, and she has a very long-standing tradition of dropping some modest present at Naruto-kun's home for his birthday. More than a lifetime's worth of tradition, one could say.

But this time it was special. They were… an item now. And a pair of googles wouldn't cut it anymore, no matter how much Naruto-kun liked them back in the day. She wanted something nice. Not grand, it was too soon for going overboard, and she should probably let Naruto-kun 'go overboard' first, male pride was a strange thing and she had the feeling this was one of _those things_.

The urge to yawn comes back, stronger than ever, and this time Hinata can't ignore it anymore. Jumping into standing position, she feels the world swimming around her and her legs wobble, forcing her to grab into the signpost to keep herself steady.

Genjutsu? Forming the release seal, she shakes her own chakra system to no avail. Of course she immediately feels like kicking herself over, she's been doing that all the time to wake herself up without any effect, it has to be something else. Feeling herself blacking out by the second, she barely manages to activate her **[Byakugan]**.

What she sees is disheartening. Nothing at all. No chakra strings or constructs of any kind, not a single soul whose chakra system hints at shinobi training in the area, no unusual element around her… wait, the ventilation system!

Following the conducts sinking into the building from the grille immediately at her right she locates some kind of… attachment to the pumping mechanism. She's been gassed! She needs to… But in spite of herself, knowing what's going on softens the sense of urgency that was keeping her awake. After a brief struggle to try and drag herself away from the ventilation grille, everything fades into black.

A couple of hours later, a figure lands besides her.

-"Oh, looks like we got hawl tonight!" -A sarcastic voice comes from behind a gas mask- "Bet the bitch thought herself very clever, hiding in the 'best vantage point'. Though news sweetie, booby-trapping obvious hiding spots in shinobi 101, guess you missed class that day."

* * *

 **There we go! Mysterious figures and evil plots ahoy! Hinata has been captured and reinforcements are far away! What will happen next? You'll have to wait until next year for the shocking resolution!**

…

 **Luckily next year isn't that far away, eh?**

 **As stated last chapter, I'll be taking a moderately long break now. The plan is to come back in three weeks' time with a freshly written stock of chapters and hopefully continue uninterrupted until this timeline's equivalent of Sasuke Recovery Mission arc, where the series first season ends as far as I'm concerned.**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	62. Hinata in chains

**Betaed by the determined Midnight, Angel of Darkness**

 **Konnochiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **It's been a year since last chapter, hasn't it? My, time does fly! Jokes aside, here we are again and, with some luck, here we'll remain until the timeskip.**

 **Speaking of timeskip… I can understand how my comment last chapter can be misinterpreted, the choice of words was really poor. When I said first season was over with the Sasuke Recovery Arc as far as I was concerner, I didn't mean the filler arcs afterwards were necessarily bad. Sweet heavens, I even took Yakumo from there and used her as a main character! No, the comment was more against the frankly horrible timing of them.**

 **I mean, Sasuke just disappeared, Naruto ended up in the hospital and we all know he's about to embark in a three-year training journey with Jiraiya. THAT was the end of an era, so to speak. It certainly wasn't the time for short, disconnected arcs and felt really frustrating to get so. I hear they did the same with other filler arcs in Shippuden (*cough*, Suna chunin exam, *cough*) but I wouldn't know, switched to manga there, because the placement of those filler arcs killed the mood.**

 **Anyway, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Hinata in chains**

* * *

Consciousness comes slowly to Hinata; opening her eyes is a struggle that feels vaguely familiar, as if it had once been an everyday occurrence. Slowly she blinks, trying to dispel the blur in front of her. So out of it she is, it takes her owlishly opening and closing her eyes a couple times before she realizes the mist in front of her eyes is part of the environment and not an effect of her sleepiness.

The shadow of movement somewhere in front of her draws her attention but her mind, still trying to grasp at the last vestiges of sleep, refuses to provide anything else. She tries to move, only to notice her entire body was encased inside something cold and smooth.

-"Toneri-kun?" -She asks in an undignified drawl, assuming she's been dragged inside her mind she remembers the trap- "I was attacked! There's more going on in Shiranui than some Kumo-nin, Anko and I can't do this alone. Send for Kurama ASAP, we need Tenko here!"

A soft hum coming from the blur then gets her attention and, senses working properly now, she soon realizes the figure couldn't be Toneri and this place couldn't be her Inner Garden.

-"That was a really unexpected reaction, Hyuuga-hime" -Hinata recognises the even and calm voice from the meeting with Councilman Sawada- "But this might not be the best time to elucubrate about it. Are you awake now?"

-"That I am, Mabui-san" -Hinata answers, too busy mentally kicking herself for the oversight to notice the sarcasm- "Can I assume you were caught by that mysterious third party, too?"

-"I don't remember giving my name during our last meeting, hime."

Hinata frowns a bit, trying to pierce the mist to get a reading at the other woman's expression. Her tone is a bit too mistrusting, given the situation. Granted, they have no way of knowing whether the other is a real prisoner or someone planted by the enemy to try and subtly extract information, but that's not the short of conclusion most people reach first. Maybe she's had experience working in T&I?

Still, the situation is stressful and it might simply mean that Mabui has had time to stew in her own uncertainty for long enough to grow paranoid while she was unconscious. Now, how to calm her suspicions without sounding like she's trying to calm her suspicions?

-"I don't remember facing hostile forces without knowing the situation first being good shinobi practice, Mabui-san. And your partner was kind enough to bring our informant into your base the day before" -She decides to go for some offhanded snark; keeping a soft and gentle tone while verbally lashing at someone is an art that never really grows dull- "How long was I unconscious?"

-"That's a good question" -There's a pause there, the woman probably balancing the advantages and disadvantages of being honest- "I could swear it's been days since I woke up, but I feel neither hunger nor wariness..."

-"A time dilation illusion?"

-"That would be the logical conclusion. The vector is most likely the mist."

Hinata attempts to activate her **[Byakugan]** , but it's like trying to grasp water. Whatever drug or genjutsu they are in is messing with her chakra control pretty harshly. So much that she can't even try and speak with Toneri inside her mind, even though she can still vaguely feel him around.

-"Seems like they got us good" -She says with a sigh- "We might as well get comfortable, it doesn't seem like we'll be leaving anytime soon."

-"And surely once we are comfortable, you'd take the chance to 'chat' about 'what am I doing here'?"

-"We could talk about clothes and cute boys if you'd prefer" -Hinata retorts, a bit annoyed with Mabui's suspicious tone. Her head pulses with the threat of a headache and the last thing she wants right now is to get dragged into an argument- "But it'll be a long wait if we are going to be at each other's throats. We don't even know how much they've dilated our perception of time. It could be years before something changes."

-"Well, that may be the case, but I refuse to spill village secrets simply because I'm bored."

They still argue for a bit longer than Hinata would've liked but she finally realizes what she's been doing wrong when, with an embarrassed tone, Mabui admits her job doesn't allow her any free time for hobbies. No wonder small talk was so difficult!

-"Don't you dare pity me!" -The words are harsh, but Hinata can't help noticing the severe mannerisms Mabui has been hiding behind up until now are nowhere to be found- "A pampered princess like you wouldn't understand us commoners' problems."

Hinata doesn't get angry, that assumption is far too common to deserve the energy anger takes anymore. Plus, she's trying to be friendly here. She'll wait until her words are welcome as it seems like her cellmate needs some time to calm tells her they'll have more than enough time to get to know each other before this all ends...

* * *

Anko doesn't panic easily. She's a strong and independent kunoichi who can proudly declare she's been through hell and back (even if she sometimes wonders whether she's really out of hell now) and there are very few things that can intimidate her. Make her cautious? Sure, she's not stupid. But not much out there could honestly scare her.

The prospects of facing Hyuuga Hiashi and explaining to him how she lost his daughter and heiress while on a mission? That just might be one of those few things.

-"Oh, crap" -She whines, looking at a certain spot behind a lighted sign in front of the warehouse Hinata was supposed to watch- "Shinobi 101, 'Nata-chan… What do they teach in the Academy these days?"

A closer look confirms her suspicions: A ventilation system rigged to release some nasty gas. Most people wouldn't even know what hit them.

-"At least you managed to notice" -She mutters, eyeing a small coded warning sign near the grille. There being no sign of struggle, she probably only noticed when it was too late to escape, and managed to mark the trap right before passing out. That's worth a couple of points in her book- "For all the good it did..."

Well, she might not be a mighty legendary ex-ANBU tracker like that lazy-ass Hatake 'I'm-a-pansy-who-doesn't-give-a-damn-about-anything' Kakashi, but she can find and follow a trail when it comes to it. Momo can leave a ninken eating the dust any day of the year. Unless it's winter. Or it rains. Or it's too hot outside. Or… Ugh, let's just say Momo can leave a ninken eating the dust today and not bring up the matter anymore?

A small burst of smoke and a sleepy-looking Momo turns her head towards her summoner, throwing a vaguely indignant glare. Anko snorts at the reaction, pulling a piece of cloth she's 'borrowed' from Hinata's luggage out of her pocket.

-"Come on, you big grumpy. The weather is fine and I need you, so don't you dare go back to sleep!"

* * *

Time moves insufferably slow for Hinata. Thanks to Yakumo's Villa (and a certain red eyed S-Rank jerk, too) she's pretty used to time-dilated illusions; however, to be simply left there without being able to move is the epitome of dullness.

She already figured out everything she could make of her prision what feels like hours ago. It's… a living organism of some sort. Most of her body is trapped inside a chitinous wall, as if it had been grown around them. The mist in the air around them shifts and turns a lot, but mainly does so while keeping a regular pattern, and Hinata can't help but think it looks like breathing. Its density also varies and, at times, Hinata's able to see Mabui maybe some four meters in front of her, stuck in the wall in the same fashion as her. It's at those times when she can also see the soft, wet floor under them, clearly pulsating with life.

They are… in quite the predicament too. How to explain it? Let's say she fervently prays for a female saviour. Fortunately she can still feel the small seal on her wrist storing Tenko's mask. Whatever the reason their captors had to _strip them naked_ , it didn't include scanning them for seals.

They also took the charm Hanabi gifted her before that mission in Wave. That one she'll have to get back one way or another or she won't be able to look at her little sister at the eyes when they finally manage to go back. They better keep it somewhere safe until she can reclaim it or she'll find out where this people came from and personally raze it to the ground.

In any case, as much as the situation weighs on her spirits, she's somewhat used to inactivity. From what Mabui said of herself, being the Raikage's Secretary, she doesn't even know what inactivity means, so this situation has to be especially nerve-wracking for her.

-"All right" -As if answering her thoughts, Mabui finally breaks the silence- "If you are so intent on talking, let's hear what _you_ have to say. What's it like to be a noble princess in the 'Strongest Village of the Elemental Nations'?"

The mist clears up a bit and Hinata can't help but wince at the disheveled and clearly stressed out face in front of her. Yikes, this never ending wait is really doing a number on the woman. At least it seems like they'll be able to hold a proper conversation now. Still, where to start? Hinata doesn't consider her hobbies or everyday life all that interesting and she doesn't want to bore her cellmate...

-"You could say it's not that different from any other shinobi" -She starts cautiously- "I wake up at an ungodly hour under unspeakable threats in the morning, followed by a couple of hours of physical conditioning before breakfast and getting ready for the day. Assuming there's no mission to take care of or clan business that require my attention, team building exercises follow."

-"Clan business?"

-"Any matter that involves the clan, really" -In other words, boring things- "I don't think Mabui-san would find the matter interesting."-

-"Heh, I'm the Raikage's secretary. Dealing with that sort of things is part of my everyday life" -Is that smugness in her voice?- "Try me."

-"Clan business basically fall into four categories: Trying to work around the Hokage's law without being obvious enough to earn chastisement, making sure the people working for us don't try to work around our contracts without being obvious enough to earn our chastisement, internal affairs and…" -She lets out a sigh, there's no point in trying to embellish the fourth category- "Rubbing the fact that we are superior into the VIllage's face by any means necessary."

-"You really don't sound like you enjoy it, princess. Trouble in paradise?" -Hinata's only answer is another sigh, and there's a calculative tone in Mabui's voice when she continues- "What do you mean with internal affairs anyway? Birth rates and such?"

-"Amongst other things, but that takes little time. Most of the energy goes into the Elders screening Father's choices and, more often than not, doing their best to sabotage them." -As miss Raikage Secretary more than knows already. But if she is hoping to get your hands on some juicy information, then Hinata will be happy to oblige- "Or used to be, anyway. With the incident during the exams, the Elders have since been… indisposed, and the duty to scrutinize Father's choices now falls on the Heiress."

-"That…" -She can't see Mabui's face beyond the mist anymore, but she can practically hear her brain reeling at that tidbit. That will give her, and the Raikage if they ever leave here, food for thought- "Sounds like a royal pain."

-"It's… not that bad" -Hinata has to hold back a snort. 'Royal' indeed- "Honestly, Father makes some dubious decisions from time to time, but overall his choices are solid. I can't begin to fathom why the Elders gave him so much trouble."

-"Oh, I can think of a reason or two," -Mabui answers with a cackle. Doubtlessly she's experienced first hand how it is to have 'influential' people try to reinforce their status at every turn. Usually making trouble anywhere they can get away with it- "Why, I remember a certain..."

From there on, the conversation flows easily. Neither of them are really in a hurry to let silence fall again, so they keep talking about more or less harmless aspects of their respective duties, as well as mission anecdotes. Due to her position, Mabui heard a lot of those. Time passes, slowly but surely, as they let themselves get immersed in inconsequential talk...

* * *

Silent as the night, Yugito let's herself fall from the trees and into thicket, cautiously eyeing what would seem to be an inconspicuous barren patch in a hillside, if not for the clearly shinobi presences making a passable attempt at camouflage around it, or how the surface seemed to shimmer when the wind swept dust against it. _Or how the trail she's been following the for a whole day distinctly ends right there_.

She lets out a sigh, considering her chances at taking out all the opposition before they could sound the alarm. She knew dragging a paper-pusher would cause trouble sooner or later, but this is ridiculous. Who are they, anyway? The Konoha reinforcements? It really isn't a stretch to assume the two kunoichi they've met inside Shiranui were assisted by a standby group.

Then again, the fiasco in Councilman Sawada's home was either the most elaborate trick she'd ever seen or the handiwork of a third party. These people stank of saltwater and swamp, in what might very well be an arrow sign pointing at Kiri, or just another misdirection. She lets out another sigh. Paranoia is a shinobi's best friend, but might very well be what kills them too. Or pushes them into alcoholism.

-"That was a beautiful sigh," -a playful voice sounds right behind her, freezing her in the spot- "Missed me, kitty cat?"

Of course, the freeze-up only lasts a fraction of a second, then she's turned around, pushed down and put a blade-like nail against the neck of her assailant before the punchline even leaves her lips.

-"You were at the Councilman's house," -she says, recognising the purple-haired kunoichi- "What do you want and why shouldn't I gut you like a carp?"

-"Wah there! Put the claws away kitty. I'm a good dancer, but not enough to take a friggin' jinchuuriki on the dance floor by myself!" -the woman raises her hands in a pacifying gesture, her smirk unfaltering even for an instant. She knows about her status as jinchuuriki? Well, it's not exactly a secret, but that doesn't mean it was widely spread information either...- "I'm missing a cute subordinate and couldn't help but notice the woman you're supposed to escort is nowhere to be found in the village, either. Sounds like we both have a bone to pick with these guys. Or maybe a fishbone?"

The groan comes out on reflex as she accepts she's lost the duel of words even before it started. Pouting at the smirking Konoha-nin would only make her look immature, so she does her best to show cool indifference instead by retracting her nails and offering a helping hand, as if that had been her idea all along. It's not like she couldn't use some help here… her theory of Konoha being behind everything really is far-fetched, anyway.

Not like she'll just entrust her back to another village's shinobi, but they can at least work together where there's mutual benefits.

-"So?" -she asks with an arched brow and her best nonplussed expression as the other woman takes her hand to stand up- "I assume you have a plan, Konoha-nin?"

-"The name's Anko and of course I have a plan. We can't just waltz inside throwing jutsu at our problems without risking our partners safety," -the smirk that hasn't left her lips even once during the whole exchange now grows into a full-fledged, shit-eating grin- "So this is what I propose..."

As Yugito listens to her unlikely ally, she can barely suppress a shudder. This 'Anko' woman is someone she really, _really_ doesn't want to cross. Forget combat prowess, that's a downright _nasty_ brain she has on her shoulders!

* * *

The time spent exchanging stories has been a pleasant one, even if Hinata had to pull some stories from her old timeline to keep their conversation going. Hmm… now that she has the time to think about it, that's probably been a stupid risk. Sure, not a _big_ risk, as anyone who bothered double-checking her story would probably assume she was just making things up; however, she didn't even consider that before running her mouth and that's worrisome.

It must be the mist acting up again, is the only thing that makes sense. Displaces time perception, messes up chakra control, and acts as a mild truth serum on top of all that. That's a frighteningly versatile agent. At least, now that she's aware, she can try and push Mabui a bit further. She has to admit the stories so far have been amusing, if understandably harmless. Nobody here has forgotten they're talking with a potential enemy. At least, not yet.

Hinata especially enjoyed the story where Bee, the Raikage's brother, took the village fuuinjutsu master on a drinking spree and they then decided to leave the village in a self-discovery journey. Almost as fun, had been the tale of Kumo's new experimental genin team. Seriously, who puts a Jiraiya-level super pervert and a genophobic killer on the same team? That might've worked for the sannin, but trying to replicate it is just asking for trouble! She wonders if 'Team Dreamer' refers to their cohesiveness being just that, a dream.

With the mist messing up their senses, it's hard to say how long they've spent like this, but the mood has been slowly shifting towards melancholy as of late and silences are becoming longer. It's not that they feel especially tired. Well, she doesn't, anyway. But there's a limit to how much cheerful conversation one can hold in a single go, especially with these kind of circumstances.

Maybe, just maybe, this is the chance she needed to get Mabui to open up a bit more? If she properly capitalizes on the mood...

-"I… I have a boyfriend," -and Heavens if it doesn't feel embarrassing just to say it- "It's… a pretty recent development. He had to leave on a mission the next day and we haven't met again yet."

There's no comment and the mist is too dense right now to see anything, but Hinata can practically taste the _anticipation_ in the air. Oh, she's got her interested alright. She would smile if she wasn't so busy trying to fight down her own flustering.

-"I have had a crush on him for ages and when we got sorted onto the same team, my friends pestered me to try and be more aggressive. Saying he was too dense to notice if I didn't take things into my own hands," -her lips curve up in a recollecting smile. He really had been dense about it- "It took me months of dropping clues that he missed or misinterpreted before I finally gathered the courage to confess my feelings directly."

Yes, no way she's going to elaborate on that further. It was embarrassing enough everytime she remembers practically stealing Naruto-kun's first kiss, no need to trumpet it to the four winds.

-"And then he left on that mission. From what I inferred, it was… a risky one" -she continues slowly- "I asked him to come back safely, but I'm not sure he took me seriously. He's always been a bit on the reckless side."

She frowns, remembering the confident smile Naruto-kun sported that morning, unaware of what exactly he would be getting into with that mission of his. Something snaps in her chest, and suddenly all the uncertainty and worry she'd barely contained behind schemes and plots floods her mind.

-"And then I go and get myself captured like this!" -she's crying. Stupid emotions and stupid mist, this is no time to lose it!- "What if Naruto-kun gets hurt and I can't be with him because I made a rookie mistake and got captured? What if he died? What if I can't be at his deathbed because I'm too busy being a failure of a shinobi? His birthday is next week! I was going to surprise him with a nice present! But now I don't even know if I'll ever see his smile again..."

-"Wow that's… not the kind of story I was expecting to hear," -Mabui's words startle her a little more than she cares to admit. She might've forgotten she had an audience...- "I mean, this situation sucks for sure, but it kinda comes with the kunoichi package. And it's not as bad as it looks. Since we're not really at war right now, whoever got us will probably use our safety as bargaining chips instead of killing us outright."

Hinata lets out an unidentifiable sound that somehow manages to convey amusement and disbelief amongst all the misery she's feeling right now.

-"Hey, don't be like that. I don't know who your partner was, but she has to be a competent kunoichi if she was your only escort. You're kind of high-profile and all," -Well… yes, that was true. Anko was definitely strong and competent, that was for sure- "Also, Yugito is really strong too. If something happens to me, she's liable to level a forest or three in retaliation. Maybe a couple of mountains too, just to be sure she conveys the message."

-"Maybe you're right..." -Yes, she feels a bit better now. This woman has a really kind voice when she's doesn't hide behind that mask of uptight professionalism she wore the last day- "Shinobi life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?"

-"You don't know half of it, Sister," -Now, Hinata is not at her most attentive as she is still trying to piece together her own composure, but the poison in those words is hard to miss- "At least you don't work for a man you hate and surrounded by enemies you can't get away from because you have nowhere else to go."

To Hinata's surprise, it's now Mabui's turn to lose composure and tell her own tale of misery and loss, with a healthy serving of improper words and swearing. When she woke up this morning, the last thing Hinata expected was to discover that the Raikage's secretary hated her job and her boss with a passion and held little sympathy for the village that had seen her grow up.

She'll make sure to remember this once they're free but, for now, it's only right to lend a friendly ear and to try and comfort the woman to the best of her capabilities. Imprisonment and uncertainty did funny things to people, that's for sure. And Hinata suspects this accursed mist has something to do with the whole event.

* * *

 **Wow, Mabui opened up! And it only took a near-meltdown from Hinata. I would blame the mist for everything, but… pre-teenagers and hormones and all that. Man, going through puberty for a second time has to suck big time…**

 **If you're wondering, 'Kumo's fuuinjutsu master' and 'Team Dreamer' aren't canon, just a brief cameo from a future fic I'm thinking about. It was mentioned once or twice already, I believe.**

 **So… bad news, I'm afraid. Christmas hasn't been the pool of quiet and inspiration I was hoping for. I could barely write anything and new year comes with some new unexpected obligations, so I'll have even less time from now on. Good sense dictates I should drop my updating rate lest I burn out trying to keep the pace. That happened to me once, it wasn't fun for anyone involved.**

 **Until further notice, updates will be on a weekly basis, every Tuesday to be more precise.**

 **Sorry about that, maybe once I get used to my new life we can return to the old schedule, one can only hope.**


	63. Tenko to the rescue

**Betaed by the patient Midnight, Angel of Darkness. Who puts up with my whimsical grammar instead of doing the sensible thing and strangling me to death.**

 **Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Ugh… I hope you've had a good year so far, guys. Me, I think today was my first full night's rest since January 5th. That's more than a week of sleep deprivation. And just because I had this stupid cough. People underestimate coughs (unless you cough blood, that is). But it's friggin' close to impossible to sleep when breathing, gulping, lying down or just shifting around causes you a coughing fit. Fortunately seems to be over now.**

 **On a lighter note, when I made that joke with Kurama being incapable of finding a nickname for Haku, it was supposed to be a one-time thing, we laugh a bit and then he finds a good monicker. But… I'm having trouble picking a good one, and the joke is getting old, so I'd like to ask for some suggestions. How do you guys think Kurama should refer to Haku as?**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

The many trees in the Land of Fire, Kurama muses, feel way more annoying when you don't tower over them with the fury of a thousand hells. Oh, sure, he's shared a puny human's perspective before, but the brat was never really in a hurry to cross the country so things didn't feel so hectic. Also, Naruto was anything but 'puny' when they finally got on talking terms, so those experiences didn't count.

Anyway, he's not particularly concerned by their pace. The sorbet… ugh, that nickname really needs some working. Was advancing at a good pace, for a human, and was barely slowing down to turn any bandit getting in their way into human porcupines. Is it normal to find so many thieves while crossing the wilderness in a straight line ignoring pathways? Humans didn't make any sense sometimes.

Also, the brat knows how to take care of herself. Even if she didn't contact them last night at all, it's not like that's reason to worry, so there's no need to feel anxious or impatient.

Yup, she'll be back to her obsessive fixation on her own faults and trying to do everything by herself before he knows it;worrying about her will only give her ammunition to laugh at him later on. Laughing at people is kind of his shtick, he's not in a hurry to reverse the roles, thank you very much.

Yes, he's not worried.

…

…

-" _Hey, ice brat, are we there yet?_ "

-" _Kurama-san, I liked you a fair deal better when you didn't repeat the same question every five minutes."_

-" _Fine, be like that."_

Humans these days… no respect whatsoever. Why, back in his day…

It's not like he's worried, at all.

They are making good time, anyway.

Stupid snow brat… Oh!

-" _We are in range, Sorbet, just find a good hiding spot and lemme check on the brat_."

* * *

How long has it been?

Alone In this hazy cell with Mabui and the mist.

It certainly feels like years, and they've talked so much during that time...

After her frankly embarrassing breakdown, Hinata didn't have time to really feel mortified. Mabui had taken that as a cue to let out her own bitterness and disillusions as if she'd never had a chance before. And, from what she said, she probably hadn't. So Hinata only felt a little bit guilty at learning about such a glaring weakness in Kumogakure's power structure. The woman _really_ needed a friendly ear to vent at.

From then, things had been lighter and Hinata grew comfortable enough to talk about some of the more private details. Hanabi and her overwhelming adorableness; Yakumo and her amusing antics; the prim and proper Haku, and how fun it was to fluster her; how her friends seemed to end up involved with her family members, for some unfathomable reason...

At times, it had been hard to remember there are secrets she can't talk about. Like the little detail of her being a time traveler. Trusting or not trusting Mabui, after figuring out the effects of the mist they're breathing, there's little doubt they're being listened to. After all, who bothers using a truth serum if they are not there to hear the truth?

But the truth is she's grown to like Mabui, not enough to let her on all her secrets, of course, but enough to seriously consider her wellbeing in her plans. Yes, yes, she's putting more on her plate than she can bite again, but it's for a good cause this time. The possibility of gaining eyes and ears in Kumo only sweetens the deal. And serves as excuse to shut Yakumo up when she inevitably complains about it.

Hinata has no intention of letting Akatsuki grow into the threat they were in the original timeline. That means no Shinobi Alliance, and no closer bonds between Konoha and Kumo and no chance to extract Mabui peacefully. Unless she finds another excuse to build bridges… nah, peacefully probably wouldn't work anyway; Mabui is too well positioned and knows too many secrets for them to simply let her go.

Maybe she can orchestrate a fake death? That is, if Mabui is ever given a mission outside the village after this fiasco, of course. She can also try…

A sudden rush of power clears the sluggishness from her mind and body, interrupting her musings.

-" _Oi, brat! You there?_ "

-" _Kurama? What…? How?!_ "

-" _We came to crash your holidays! You didn't really expect to get rid of us so easily, did you?_ "

-" _Easily?" -_ In her relief, she can't help but indulge Kurama this one time _\- "I crossed half the country and got myself captured and tossed into some kind of chakra-disrupting prison. One might dare hope that was enough effort to get rid of someone."_

 _-"No luck, brat, I'm just that awesome" -_ Cheeky nigh-almighty immortal being... _\- "So… I'm here now, how do you want to play this?"_

That gives Hinata some pause. Obviously, since Kurama's mere presence is capable of overpowering the dulling effects of the mist, going Tenko is a possibility. A possibility that definitively beats waiting for rescue. Speaking of which, how long has she been waiting already?

-" _No idea when you got yourself into that mess, but Naruto's birthday is in six days._ "

-" _Jerk._ "

-" _You're welcome._ "

There _really_ was no need to put it like that, but yes. If what felt like years has only been a day there's no way she's waiting for Anko. Competent or not, it's not farfetched to expect rescue in two or three day's time, and by then she'll be all kinds of crazy.

-"Hinata?" -Mabui's voice comes from within the mist with a tint of worry- "Is something wrong?"

Feeling more in control than she's been in days (or years, depends on who you ask), Hinata attempts to activate her **[Byakugan]** again. As the swirly mists gives way to her enhanced sight, she catches a glance of her cell partner and... promptly regrets having done so.

-"Yes…" -Her voice comes as a whisper as she focuses her enhanced gaze on the clotted, dull and… _sickly_ chakra pathways of her cell partner- "Something is very wrong."

Mabui frowns, no doubt hearing her whispers but incapable of making out the words. Hinata expands her sight to take in herself and their surroundings. Her own chakra system looks as good as new, if obviously working overtime. Kurama's presence at work, no doubt. Nothing to worry about. Her surroundings on the other hand...

-"We have to leave," -She says, trying to sound firm and resolute instead of… about to puke her guts out - "Now."

-"What got your knickers in a twist? It's not like we are in a hurry all of a sudden…"

-"We are trapped inside a giant oyster."

For a moment, silence is the only answer.

Hinata waits patiently for her words to sink in.

-"Is that a metaphor?" -Mabui finally asks- "Because it certainly didn't sound like something to take literally."

-"We are trapped inside an honest-to-goodness literal, giant oyster, Mabui-san. Unless we've been shrunk somehow and this is really a regular-sized oyster."

-"Well… shit."

 _-"Wow, where did you pick up that snark, brat?"_

 _-"I had a good teacher."_

 _-"I knew leaving you with the Snake Pervert wasn't a good idea!"_

 _-"I didn't mean her."_

 _-"What? Who else has been corrupting my cute brat behind my back? Bring him 'ere!"_

Hinata fights the urge to roll her eyes at Kurama's antics. Focus. She's trapped inside a living organism that expels hallucinogen fumes, is unwilling to wait for a rescue but is also equally unwilling to kill her cellmate to keep Tenko a secret. She mentally shrugs, it's not like she has that many choices under the given circumstances.

-"Mabui-san?"

-"What now? Please don't tell me we're underwater too."

-"I think I can get us out of here, but…" -She bites her lip. She doesn't want to go around throwing threats, but there's no way this won't be taken as one- "I have a secret I _really_ can't afford to reveal to the enemy."

-"I see… are you going to kill me then?" -Hinata's eyes widen at the easy acceptance in Mabui's voice- "I understand. Don't worry too much, Hinata-chan. You have a life and a boyfriend to go back to. I… I just have a shitty job that eats all of my time and doesn't really matter."

-"Mabui-san…" -That wasn't what she was going to suggest, not in the least! But if she had any doubts about what to do before, those words have since resolved them- "I can't afford for my enemy to know my secret, but I can show… to a friend."

Choice made, she takes a deep breath feeling the poisonous fumes dissolve as soon as they enter her now supercharged body. This is it, another one on the secret and this time she doesn't have any foreknowledge, having known Mabui for the grand total of forty-eight hours. Yakumo was going to be soooo mad...

* * *

 _I can show to a friend._

It was probably her fatigue and misery talking, but those words really affected her. When was the last time she had someone call her a friend? Never since her clan was purged from Kumo, that's for sure. Even before that, probably. She's never been especially competent with the whole 'socializing' business.

She didn't have long to reflect on that, though, as the next instant a mighty creak was heard, and a pulse of chakra unlike what mere humans had any right to wield washed against her, eating away the hateful mist in its wake.

In front of her, before the part of the wall where she'd spied Hinata-san's trapped form so many times beyond the mist, stood now a glamorous figure of flower-patterned eyes enshrouded in a deep-blue aura. A black half-mask with fox motifs shows a confident smirk while hiding the rest of her face. Heat radiates from the woman, slowly burning away the dark mood caused by the mist. Her demeanor shows lazy interest as she scans her surroundings with a hand resting on her hip, but soon her unsettling eyes focus on her and the smirk widens.

She speaks her mind before her brain can catch on and prevent the disaster.

-"You are beautiful."

Yes, if someone asks, that's the mist's faul too. The woman lets out a playful laughter,

-"I get that a lot." -She finally answers with a coy smile- "But by all means, keep praising me~!"

Mabui fights to keep down a blush, failing miserably. But in her flustering, her head clears up and she can think a bit better.

First, she notices the blue aura around this woman is… _aggressive._ It's not merely there to protect, much less just to show off. The blue is furiously burning with barely contained power, it won't be kind to anything touching it. Probably not even to the person emitting it.

Then, she makes the connection. She's seen this kind of energy before, when Yugito and Bee-sama spar seriously, no holds barred. This boiling blue feels suspiciously like a jinchuuriki's chakra cloak.

Lastly, curiosity does her work. A jinchuuriki with a fox mask? Could it really be? The last mention to the Kyuubi had been twelve years ago, when it was supposedly killed by the Yondaime Hokage, but she knows better. A bijuu cannot really be killed, and it's been long enough for anything to happen behind the shinobi world's back.

Still, the Kyuubi's chakra is supposed to be of a furious red, like blood and hellfire. Not that she's ever heard of a lilac and blue bijuu before either…

-"Are you…?"

-"Tenko, Ichibi-no-Tenko" -The woman interrupts, introducing herself with a mocking reverence- "Hinata-chan thinks fondly of you, Mabui-chan."

-"Is she…"

-"It's sweet that you worry about your friends," -The woman interrupts again, worsening her blush- "But she's fine and it's safer if you don't know exactly what's going on, Mabui-chan. You knowing about me is naughty enough~!"

-"Wah- I'm not… I mean…"

-"Huh?" -She can't see the woman's brows under her mask, but Mabui's pretty sure she's arching one- "You don't care about Hinata-chan, then?"

-"I didn't want to say that!"

-"Then I see no problem. Shall we leave this overgrown appetizer and be on our way then?" -Without waiting for an answer, the woman goes through some quick hand seals- " **[Koton - Kitsunebi no jutsu (Fox Release - Foxfire technique)]** "

The woman has taken charge of the situation with a skill and nonchalance that completely blindsided Mabui, leaving her an incoherent mess. She's not a blushing teenage civilian for Heaven's sake! She's a strong and independent woman who takes shit from no one, used to impose silence with just an arched brown over the herd of cats that's any group counting more than one shinobi! She'll show this woman who exactly she's dealing with! She'll...!

The eerie-looking blue flames from the technique prey on the soft flesh of the creature holding them, and it's only a matter of seconds before it disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving only an agonising wail behind and dropping her on the floor. Of course, she's capable enough to land on her feet instead, vaguely surprised that thing was a summon, but not really concerned. There are some _odd_ things out there.

No matter! Now that she's free, she'll show that woman…!

A cold draft dissipates the smoke, freezing her in place. A cold draft. That she felt _all_ around her body. Her resolute poise quickly proceeds to melt as she takes in her current state of (un)dress, blush cheerfully rushing back to her cheeks. This has to be karma of some kind. She doesn't know what she's done to deserve it, but it has to be.

-"Don't worry, Mabui-chan" -Comments the woman with an amused smirk- "The guards are bound to get in our way, I'm sure we'll find one your size."

* * *

 **Poor Mabui, it was love at first sight, and then she can't catch a break. In all honesty, this wasn't planned and it's bound to have some interesting ramifications if/when Mabui learns more about her benefactor, but it was just too amusing to let go once the idea sprang in my mind. Cool beauties losing their... *snort* cool, are always fun.**

 **So... they were trapped in a clam. A hallucinogenic clam that doubles up as prison. I thought I was being original with this idea, you know? In spite of being vaguely similar to Jiraiya's [Crushing Toad Stomach] it looked like a nice and refreshing idea.**

… **.**

 **Well, it wasn't. My subconscious played a trick on me. Dunno how familiar you guys are with french comics from the mid-90s, but I used to read a lot of them when I was a brat. Amongst them, there's one who made into a film recently 'Valérian and Laureline'. Gods, I** _ **loved**_ **those comics back then. Anyway, there was this plot device used** _ **once**_ **that was pretty much a single-seating version of my oh so original prison mollusc.**

 **I thought I was being original, dangitall!**


	64. Time for tangled threads

**Betaed by the humble Nightmare, Angel of Darkness, who even apologizes for not working for free fast enough.**

 **Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **I'm technically publishing this a day early (if not by much), but I expect to be dreadfully busy tomorrow and, hey! Better early than late!**

 **About my clam prison thingie… people kindly reminded my the Second Mizukage had a similar summon. It completely slipped my mind. In my defence there was a lot going on in the story at the time and he was basically an overpowered background character but yeah, I wouldn't have been original anyway.**

 **So, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Time for tangled threads**

* * *

With her plan finally showing results, Anko strolls into the hidden base followed by a very wary cat and barely manages to hold back her maniacal cackles. Actually, scratch that. Letting out a maniacal cackle, she kicks the hand of one of the nondescript shinobi weakly trying to stand up, sending him back to the unforgiving ground face first.

Oh, _this_ piece of art she's done here will be talked about for years! And thanks to the makeshift alliance with Yugito, it'll even extend beyond Konoha's walls. For once her skills will get the recognition they deserve!

-"I never knew you could cause such a mess with a puddle of stagnant water and a handful of flowers... Because I assume the figs were just a whim?"

Yugito does a fairly good job at keeping her cool in spite of the greenish tint her face is taking. To prove her point, she uses her foot to turn face up one of the agonising vict- enemies, agonosing enemies, whose skin shows a funny-patterned coloration and… is his face melting? Huh, he must be allergic or something, she'll have to keep that in mind if she ever tries to be non-lethal with this particular stunt at some point.

-"Trust me, Kitty," -Anko answers hitting the side of her nose with her index- "the figs were _essential_ for this plan. In fact, I'm sure history will always remember this event as the figs incident!"

Then an explosion was heard and a burst of energy filled the cave system. Forget finding rival villages trying to steal a march on their resources or getting her charge abducted during a stakeout, those were normal occurrences while on mission. Now, if questioned later on, it's at this point where Anko would say things took a turn for the weird.

Yugito became stiff like a board as soon as the strange energy washed off her, and she was shrouded in her jinchuuriki cloak before Anko could say 'dango for the win'.

-"That feeling…" -Yugito stops herself, making a complicated face- "No, nevermind. We need to hurry!"

She wasn't about to question it. Whatever it was that put the woman on guard like that was bad news in her book, so they ran past the agonising bodies in varying states of half-death and into the depths of the cave complex and into what looks like the main cavern.

There, they're met with the bizarre sight of a masked woman clad in some kind of chakra armor throwing around blue fire like it's going out of style.

-"Hey, Kitty. That bitch someone you know? She's hot."

-"Vixen," -The masked woman retorts without even glancing her way- "if you don't mind."

-"Is that really the first thing crossing your mind in this kind situation?"

-"Please humor me," -Anko can feel strength leaving her voice, but what can she do? Whoever that vixen is, she's moving at **[Body flicker]** speeds with enough precision to dance… scratch that, she's friggin' dancing around the enemy- "I'm trying to ignore the weird-ass fire blazing through water as if it wasn't even there."

-"Well, she _feels_ like a jinchuuriki, but Matatabi is sending me confusing signals."

-"Confusing as in…?"

-"She says, and I'm quoting literally 'That old grumpy got himself a daughter? Next will be Choumei losing a bet'."

-"Ahap," -Because, really, what is one supposed to answer that with?- "I think she likes me."

Coincidentally, that's the moment the last defender chooses to catch fire _while trying to defend himself within a friggin' sphere of water_. The vixen turns then to face the two of them. Regaling Anko with a coy smile and the weirdest eyes she's ever seen, she takes her sweet time to calmly _sashay_ her way to them with a demeanor that's clearly announcing a perfect control over every single muscle of her body.

Anko's breath catches when the vixen nonchalantly invades her personal space and raises a finger to her chin in an evaluative gesture. Mouth dry, gulping feels like some kind of impossible feat - _Play it cool Anko, you're supposedly good at this!_ \- She opens her lips to send an easy quip, only to be interrupted before she can actually say anything.

-"Sorry Anko-chan," -The vixen announces with a pout- "I don't think you can handle me yet."

* * *

Some time later, back in her room in Shiranui, Hinata looks through the window.

 _-"Brat?"_

A sigh escapes her lips as she reflects on the recent events.

 _-"Oi, brat!"_

The situation has been solved, but...

 _-"Come on, what's wrong?"_

 _-"I can't be a bride anymore!"_

-" _... What_."

-" _I streaked in front of a whole battalion of Kiri-nin! I just stood there talking while wearing just a mask! Then I flirted with Anko!"_

-" _Oh, that," -_ Kurama lets out a tired sigh _\- "Look, the battalion of Kiri-nin is now in a better place and I'll never get human modesty, but the_ _ **[Demon Fox Cloak]**_ _technically counts as clothing, so you shouldn't worry too much. About flirting with the Snake Pervert…. Yeah, I got nothin' for that one."_

 _-"Tenko is getting out of control."_

 _-"You are the one who insist on keeping her flamboyant and using her in the dumbest circumstances..."_

 _-"Whose side are you on?"_

 _-"Mine." -_ That's a deadpan answer if she's ever heard one- " _Stop worrying, it's over anyway."_

 _-"I guess so..."_ -With another sigh, she retreats from the window and sits on her bed. She'll accept Kurama's word about the **[Demon Fox Cloak]** and scrape as much dignity as she can- " _Anko should've found Councilman Sawada by now and Haku will thoroughly clean up that hidden base as soon as the coast is clear."_

And find Hanabi's charm. She'll personally go to Kiri and raze it to the foundations if her little sister's gift disappears forever.

 _-"All's well that ends well and all that shit, right?"_

-" _If only it had ended…_ "

-" _Now is when you give me the lecture about human pussyfooting, right?_ "

-" _I have to decide how much I tell Mabui..._ "

-" _You could've just killed her._ "

-" _Then I'll have to find and make contact with Mei Terumi,_ " -Hinata isn't even going to dignify that comment with an answer- " _this incident has reminded me there's an ongoing civil war and a perfect chance to get the winning side to owe me a favor._ "

-" _More pussyfooting._ " -He grumbles- " _Guess you'll throw Hyuuga money at the problem or something like that?_ "

-" _No, that's a last resort. No matter how much you try to hide the trail, money can always be tracked back to its source. I'm in no hurry to link the Hyuuga with the Kiri civil war. If possible, I'd prefer to have Tenko responsible for that._ "

-" _Oh! That's why you brats hid the supplies!_ "

Hinata nods slowly, remembering one of the caverns in the hideout where an obscene amount of shinobi supplies were piled up and ready for shipment. Apparently, she'd been guarding an empty warehouse the day she was captured and, by the same logic, Mabui had been captured while trying to break into that same empty warehouse.

By the time either of them reached Shiranu for the first time, Councilman Sawada already had everything ready to sell out his country.

They were right on time, in a sense. Even if that rendered their captures pointless.

No! She can't think like that! It was thanks to their capture that they found the Kiri-nin hideout. Without that, they would've probably left Shiranui after stopping Mabui and Yugito, without even noticing the third party and giving them carte blanche to sow chaos within the Land of Fire at the worst possible time. It was also thanks to that she got to know Mabui at all!

-" _There's nothing to do if Anko manages to find the supplies, but it would be ideal if the entire cargo disappeared without explanation._ "

Konoha sent them to secure the supply routes so this would still count as a successful mission. A single shipment, no matter how important, wouldn't be a great loss. The invasion cost Konoha mainly in manpower so they don't have the people to use that many tools right now anyway.

Yugito and Mabui would return with a partial success, since destroying the supplies in the warehouse was their plan B. The Raikage will probably throw a fit when he realizes their actions didn't really cause any trouble for Konoha, but that's his problem.

Kiri and Councilman Sawada would be blamed for everything but, considering the state the hidden village was in right now, there was no point in trying to pressure them into anything and the blunt of the responsibility would fall on the corrupt government member. The rebels, probably the ones in a direst need for the supplies, would end up receiving them, courtesy of Ichibi-no-Tenko.

There was still time for everything to turn into a bloodbath if Yugito and Anko saw through her concealing seals and got into a fight for the supplies, but one can only plan for so much. That's what all her messups up until now have taught her anyway, so she'll trust her own skills and hope for the best.

-"Dear, I'm ho~ome!"

-"Like that, the boisterous one arrived."

-"Wha~ 'Nata-chan, that was mean!" -She was so absorbed talking with Kurama, she retorted on instinct!- "And here I was all worried about you!"

-"I- I'm sorry, Anko-san," -She shuffles uncomfortably, noticing the extra careful once over Anko is putting her through- "I don't know what I was thinking!"

-"Nevermind, I would be irritable too after what you went through." -So she was worried… that's kind of sweet. Anko scratches her head uncomfortably, clearly wanting to change topics now that her worry is dissipating- "So… I found that sexy vixen while raiding the caverns you were supposed to be captured in. Said you were already out."

-"Yes..." -Hinata lets out her best melancholic smile- "I was trapped in a time-dilated illusion with Mabui-san. We spent what felt like a year inside it‒the most boring year of my life, mind you‒by the time Tenko-sama broke us out."

-"Tenko- _sama_?" -Anko's eyes glint with barely restrained curiosity before her lips curve into a mischievous smirk- "My, oh my! My ninja-gossip senses are tingling! Did you know that woman from before?"

-"I'm afraid I can't neither confirm nor deny that, Anko-san" -Well, Anko's curiosity was to be expected, but unfortunately for her, she has the PERFECT counter for once- "Sandaime Hokage-sama issued everything about her an S-rank secret."

-"Bullshit!" -Anko's face falls like a house of cards- "Then I can't talk about that sexy, sexy hourglass figure to anyone but the Hokage? Now that's a real mood killer… Wait, there's no Hokage right now, who am I supposed to report to?"

-"I'm pretty sure we'll have to keep it out of our report until the Godaime is instated."

-"Man, that's gonna suck. They always examine my reports with a microscope in case I suddenly go crazy and decide following Orochimaru was actually the right choice after all," -She lets out an exasperated sigh- "sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be."

-"Then you remember who you're talking about."

-"Yeah," -Her smile gains a resigned tint, and Hinata cannot help but remember Mabui's situation, trapped in a position she hates because there are no other options- "It's not that bad, mind you. Konoha is a beautiful place and I wouldn't change it for anything. But sometimes…"

-"Anko-san..."

-"Well!" -Anko stands up before Hinata can reach her hand, suddenly filled with very obvious fake cheer and energy- "We still have to speak with the Shiranui Council about their black sheep, and you can bet I won't be sober by then. I would invite you join me, but adult or not, your dad will kill me if I take you out for a drinking spree. Also, it's probably wise to have someone in control of their actions during the talks. Fortunately for me, I found a kitty cat and a stressed out secretary in serious need of unwinding, so I won't be drinking alone like a loser."

With that, she's out the window and joining the Kumo-nin who were waiting for her down the street.

Well, Hinata will use that time to privately visit some members of the Shiranui Council and _very politely_ make sure they expedite things for once. She has no intention of staying around an entire month while they decide what to do with their traitorous member, thank you very much.

 _-"Brat, you forgot something."_ -Kurama sounds amused, and Hinata doesn't like when Kurama sounds amused. It usually means she's messed up in some major way- " _Matatabi sounded awfully convinced Tenko was my child, there's no way that won't reach the Raikage._ "

-" _Oh, crap._ "

* * *

 **There's actually a honest reason for the [Foxfire Technique] to do what it does. Honestly, I don't think there's enough clues around to figure it out, but I've been wrong before. Maybe you can do it with the right mindset and a bit of luck.**

 **Not much more to say, guess that's everything for now.**


	65. Back to Konoha

**EDIT: For some reason this chapter wasn't displaying correctly, I'll try everything I can from my side, but this was most likely a problem with FF and we can only hope it gets fixed soon, sorry about it.**

 **Betaed by the composed Midnight, Angel of Darkness**

 **Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Not much to say, except maybe I think January is my new least favourite month.**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Back to Konoha**

* * *

In the end, the Shiranui Council had been… more than reasonable. As Hinata likes to say, a polite smile can go a long way. If nothing else, she had a lot of _politeness_ pent up after what felt like a year stuck into a wall, so it was no wonder everything had been solved in just a couple of days.

All was going according to plan, except they were now blaming Orochimaru for everything. Because Sawada's guards had seen a huge-ass snake crushing his manor and Konoha was at war with Sound anyway so why the heck not. It beat trying to extort any sort of compensation from Kiri. If it just so happened to give them an excuse to keep Tenko out of their reports until a Godaime was appointed as well, then that was just the icing on the cake.

Of course, Anko made good of her promise and remained in a more or less stable state of inebriation during the whole process, forcing Hinata to take the reins once again. It's probably for the best anyway, since it allowed Haku certain freedom to maneuver around and do what had to be done. That fortunately included the recovery of a certain charm, so there wouldn't be any razing to the ground in the near future after all.

On the other hand, her increased duties didn't leave her much time to find a gift for Naruto-kun birthday. She managed to find something, but...

-" _Naruto will be happy with anything you give him, brat._ "

-" _But it's just standard issued gear..._ "

-" _That he wore for years in the past timeline. He'll like it, and like it even more because it comes from you. Also, I'm sure you can customize it for him, hm? You'll be a bit pressed for time once we arrive though, so you'll have to work hard during the way back._ "

Kurama is right, of course. The fact that she found the same exact attire Naruto-kun wore most of the time during the last timeline just sitting in a store window was some sort of sign. He would like it, especially once she stitches an Uzumaki swirl on the back. Still, it feels like cheating, to choose a gift like this.

Maybe she can add something of her own? Fiddling with the charm Hanabi made for her before leaving for Wave gives her an idea. Charms! it's been a long time since she's crafted one herself in either timeline, though. She kind of lost interest when her 'get well soon' charm didn't work for Mother, and then all her duties and extra training as a Heiress ate away most of her time, making her forget about the whole thing.

-" _I hear the best charms contain a part of yourself,_ " -Kurama's voice drips fake thoughtfulness and Hinata knows he's scheming something. She'll still listen, though, just in case- " _So they can always guide your loved ones back to you._ "

-" _A part of myself? Like my perfume or a piece of cloth?_ "

-" _No brat, like a part of_ yourself _. Pops mentioned once or twice it worked the best with an actual piece of flesh, like a finger or an ear, but people who weren't… you know, utterly insane, used a snip of their hair instead._ "

Oh, that actually sounds very sweet, she can put a bit of her hair inside the charm and...

\- " _The more_ _ **intimate,**_ _the better..._ "

A sudden silence falls over the room as Hinata grows very still; the implications of those words slowly sinking it. Doing her best to remain calm, Hinata munches on the sentence, trying to find the double-entendre, if she misunderstands this and her reaction is out of line Kurama will never let her live it down.

But no, she really can't find a harmless interpretation anywhere.

-" _You mean, from my…? But I barely have..._ " -Her face explodes in blazing crimson as, in spite of herself, she briefly considers the idea- " _There's no way I could ever do that, Kurama!_ "

Of course, the big jerk simply explodes in a howling laughter, rudely disregarding all her stuttering denials and making her blush even harder. To top it off, that's the moment Anko chooses to enter the room looking for her.

-"'Nata-chan? Are we ready to…" -She cuts herself off, taking in Hinata's very flustered appearance and doing a really poor job at hiding a sudden mischievous smile with her hand- "Oho~ Am I interrupting something?"

-"Anko-san? N‒ no! It's just, I mean… I was…"

-" _Having perverted thoughts?"_

-"Thinking about your boyfriend?"

-"Well, yes..." -Kurama explodes in an even louder burst of laughter, and Hinata's blush deepens as she realizes what she's said- "Bu- but it's not what it looks like!"

-"Of course, 'Nata-chan," -Arms crossed, Anko nods wisely. It would've looked really mature, if a snort didn't ruin it- "That's what we all say!"

-" _Geez, Kurama, you're not helping!"_

-" _I'm not saying anything, just laughing!"_

Alright, this isn't fair. The pair of perverts managed to gang up on her without even being aware of each other's existence. This is a fight she can't win, so Hinata settles for second best: grabbing a change of clothes and disappearing into the bathroom with as much composure as she can put together, slamming a mental door in Kurama's face and a very physical one in Anko's. Honestly, sometimes she can't wait until this mission is over.

Fortunately for her sanity, it's only a couple of hours later they finally depart the village for good along the Kumo kunoichi. Fun business, their relationship with them. After the makeshift collaboration and considering there wasn't really anything else either of them could do to each other that would further their own agenda, they fell into a tentative camaraderie fuelled by thousands of ryo on alcohol and maybe a tiny bit of suspension bridge effect.

Actually, Yugito had been just as smashed as Anko for the remainder of their stay. While the two of them trash-talked their respective superiors, Mabui and Hinata did all the work and sent killer glares that they expertly ignored. Well, it's now finally time to go their separate ways and there's a certain solemnity in the air as, no doubt, each of them considers how they could very well be at each other's throats again next time they meet.

-"Well then, Megane-san, Kitty Cat. See you in the next battlefield?"

-"Of course," -Yugito answers with a roll of her eyes. She probably doesn't realize how fond of them she looks right now- "I hope you have a safe travel and Anko-san… I'll think about your words?"

That comment makes Hinata arch a brow interrogatively, but Anko's only reaction is a shit-eating grin. Mabui just shrugs when she turns to her, so she settles for saying her own goodbyes for now. Of course, as soon as they're up in the trees and alone, she can't hold back her curiosity.

-"What was Yugito-san talking about?"

-"Oh, that from before? Just messing around a bit with her mind," -Anko is in front of her, so she can't make out the type of face she's making, but she can easily imagine- "Convinced her she might not be Kumo-native…"

It takes a moment for Hinata to realize the implications of that. That's… high level. And really, _really_ twisted. The Raikage treats all of Kumogakure as his family, but is a pretty crafty individual too. If Yugito really believes Anko, she'll wonder why she didn't know about that before and quickly put two and two together. There's only a reason to turn an outsider into a living weapon and raise her as if she was your own.

Knowing the Raikage, chances are he'll run interference in case Yugito tries to investigate the matter, just out of principle. So, unless the jinchuuriki confronts her leader directly or flat out ignores Anko's insidious words, there will be a bad falling out at some point because of them.

-"You're evil, Anko-san."

-"Tehe~ Thanks!"

That is a bit worrying too. Will Anko's little seed of mistrust actually bloom? And what would come out of it? Weakening an opponent was a perfectly reasonable thing for Anko to do, but this might serve Yugito to Akatsuki on a silver platter. Hinata needs eyes in Kumo now more than ever...

 _-"At least now Yakumo has no reason to get angry at me about the whole Mabui business!"_

* * *

It's been almost two days of travel already, and things couldn't have gone better. During this time, she's already visited Mabui as Tenko to ensure her collaboration. Which had been absurdly easy, by the way. The simple promise of a friendly ear from time to time and a way out of Kumo in a couple of years had been enough for the stressed out woman to risk it all. That says more about Mabui's unhappiness than Tenko's diplomacy skills, but that's just another motivator to get the woman out of Kumo.

Hmm… Between Gaara and Mabui, she'll have to start making a real schedule for Tenko.

She's also finished customizing the clothes for Naruto-kun, in spite of Anko's constant teasing breaking her concentration. She hopes she's not messing up with this. Naruto-kun didn't abandon his original orange jumpsuits until after he left the village with Jiraiya, and that might either be because how the experiences made him more mature or just because nobody sells him clothes inside the village and he had to make-do with what he had…

She feels horrible for hoping it's the second one.

As a side note, they've cleansed as many bandits as they could afford to without slowing down too much. Considering the group they found in their way to Shiranui and what Haku reported about her own journey, there's little doubt Orochimaru is investing heavily in making the Fire Country look unsafe, probably to bait independent gangs into setting shop here. This matter will have to be addressed seriously by the Council. If rumors about an area being easy prey spread, it'll fill with wannabes and hopefuls and it'll be a headache to deal with, all without Orochimaru having to lift a finger.

Immersed in her plans, she almost misses how Anko has stopped, looking around in suspicion.

-"Trouble."

The word comes out of Anko's lips sounding more like a growl, and Hinata hurriedly activates her **[Byakugan]**. Two human shapes in her range, plus a dark patch some distance before them, which her eyes cannot pierce; it could hold any number of reinforcements. The faces behind their masks don't match with any shinobi she personally knows of, but not many people have the resources to deploy an effective anti-byakugan barrier. And it just so happens she was already expecting a certain group to cause trouble at some point during their mission anyway…

-"ROOT."

At her word, both Anko and the two figures tense and charge ahead.

…

Wow. She expected the ROOT operatives to drop any pretense they had as soon as they were identified, but Anko's reaction was completely unexpected. All things considered, ROOT were still technically Konoha-nin. Secret and officially disbanded, but still. The woman's animosity is more than a bit surprising.

She dismisses the thought with a mental shrug, raising her own guard to meet the enemy charging at her. There are more urgents matters right now, she can wonder about Anko's odd aggressivity when nobody is trying to spill her guts all around the place.

The fight that follows is… awkward. She hadn't had that many chances to square against ROOT operatives in either timeline, and their robot-like demeanor and fighting style is a fair bit unsettling. They are good too, so she can't afford to hold back too much.

Months have passed since her return, and fortunately she's since improved both herself and the view others have on her skills. Nobody from her team would arch a brow if she shreds a theoretically superior enemy. And, after the Chunin exams, the Village as a whole will be more inclined to applaud than to distrust.

She still has dedicated a lot of time to polish Tenko signature moves though, and those are completely out of question now. Both her and Anko are tired from the journey too, so the longer this fight takes the more likely it'll be for them to make a mistake.

That's without considering the dark patch she can't see through. Her heart skips a beat everytime her opponent's eyes wander towards it.

-" _Eyes on the fight, brat!_ "

Kurama's warning comes a bit too late. A sudden burst of speed translates into a burning sensation under her rib cage, and a violent hit to her solar plexus has her flying away while gasping for air. In the shinobi world, a moment of distraction can be your last one.

The ROOT operative isn't about to just let the chance slip and pounces on her, sword at the ready. Hinata desperately tries to find a way out of this without revealing anything she shouldn't, but the blade is coming closer and closer and she's too shaken to perform **[Nirvana]** and she's running out of time and she needs to go Tenko!

-"Meido-sama!"

Anko's shrill voice pierces the night as white lightning comes out of nowhere, faster than Hinata can track. It pierces her enemy's head before coiling around his blade and stopping it inches before Hinata's face. Now stationary, it's easy to see that the lighting-fast shape was actually a white snake whose blood red eyes are fixed on Hinata's.

-"So you are the girl Anko-kun is so bewitched with…" -The snake says before Hinata can properly get out of combat mode and digest the situation- "The Snake Clan is intrigued about what you'll bring forth, _Celestial Fox._ "

Those words feel like a jar of cold water on Hinata's back, quickly bringing her out of her adrenaline daze and making her notice her eyes are displaying the flowery patterns of the **[Tenseigan]**. With a blink, she returns them to normal. The snake doesn't comment on it, and lets out what could maybe pass for a chuckle instead, before rejoining her summoner. Again, the snake moves faster than her eyes can track.

What was that? Does that mean all the animal summons know about her? Or is it just the snakes? Does it mean Orochimaru wasn't fooled by her decoys? Will the snakes try to blackmail her with this knowledge? Should she try and make a deal with them, or maybe a contract? Ugh... She knows near nothing about the Snake Clan to begin with, so there's just too many possibilities. Yes, she can't panic just yet. The ramifications are simply unpredictable as of now. She needs to calm down and find a way to ask Anko without being too obvious.

While Hinata's stuck in her thoughts, Anko and the snake finish talking, with the latter disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

-"'Nata-chan, are you alright?! I heard some action your way and next thing I knew you were stuck between a sword and a hard place!"

-"I can't believe you've managed to use that phrase literally."

-"Ninja," -Anko offers as explanation with a wide grin- "You're fine then?"

-"I'm more mortified than actually hurt. Father would have my head on a platter if he saw me lose so unsightly," -She hesitates a moment, unsure of how to broach the elephant in the room- "Soooo… about ROOT attacking us..."

-"Yeah, that was a thing. Boy, I knew that old fuck Danzo didn't like me, but sending assassins is a new low!" -Hinata is a bit surprised by Anko's assumptions and easy acceptance, but if she's willing to let the matter drop with just that, she'll happily oblige- "Let's go. Meido-sama says that dark patch was only just there to fuck with our minds, so we can safely ignore it."

-"Meido-sama?"

-"Yeah, Meido-sama is my best summon. She's wise and strong! A shame summoning her has so many restrictions."

-"Meido- _sama_?"

-"What? I can be respectful too!" -At Hinata's stare of polite disbelief, Anko throws up her arms- "For reals! You just need to be a wise and strong badass albino red-eyed ophidian that won't answer my summons otherwise!"

-"That certainly sounds like Anko-san. What should we say about this ambush? Am I still in charge?"

-"Nah, this is not part of the mission, and kinda my fault," -A pang of guilt hits Hinata's chest. This one is probably on her, not that she can simply go and say it...- "Plus, Danzo is a twisted sick fuck. He'll probably turn anything we say against us. Keeping quiet about the whole incident is probably for the best. I won't say anything if you don't say anything."

-"That sounds fair. Shall we go, Anko-san?"

As they leave the area, the seals concealing 'that dark patch' finally dissipate, revealing two masked figures standing on a pile of bodies. The first one, enshrouded in shadows and wearing a lizard mask, turns to the second one, who wears a clown mask and faintly glowing, white clothes.

-"Well… that actually makes things simpler for us."

As his only answer, the clown figure makes the signs for [Us] and [Take care of the bodies] while turning his head questioningly.

-"And by 'us', you mean 'me'?" -The lizard masked figure tsks in annoyance- "Don't bother answering, I'll go find a shovel or something..."

* * *

 **And with this ends the Shiranui Ark! From the excuse for Hinata to work with Anko and meet Mabui to what it's been in the end, this arc ended up with a lot more content than initially intended! I regret nothing, with all the difficulties I've had while writing it and everything this has been an excellent way to spend my time during the holidays. I also got a few ideas for one-shots along the way, but since they're not fanfics I'm not too sure what to do with them for now… I used to have a blog a couple of years ago, maybe it's time to dust and polish it again.**

 **Before I forget, if anyone's wondering why Kurama calls Mabui 'Megane-san' (Megane means 'glasses' in Japanese) when she doesn't actually wear glasses there's a bit of a funny story there. Every time I picture Mabui showing signs of frustration in my mind, she does so by fixing her glasses. Yep, those glasses she doesn't actually have. They just fit that well her perfect secretary image my brain automatically puts them there. So I thought 'why not?' Kurama's nicknames don't have to make sense to anyone else, so he can think the same way I do and imagine her with glasses.**

 **Now, for the bad news. This is the last chapter I wrote over Christmas, and have been utterly incapable of producing anything else ever since. I had a long explanation about the reasons behind this, but it sounded like whiny complains so I deleted it. Hopefully you'll hear of me on schedule but, as things stand right now, next update is not guaranteed. Sorry about that.**


	66. Facing the music (1 of 2)

**Betaed by the brilliant Midnight, Angel of Darkness**

 **Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **It's been… three weeks? It sure feels like an eternity. Good news is I've solved around half of the problems keeping me from writing, bad news is there's still another half lurking around. Be as it may, next chapter is pretty much done as I publish this one so at the very least you guys can expect it next week.**

 **And now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

Hinata's eyelids flutter open with the first ray of sunlight, her mind clear and sharp. She raises a hand before her eyes, idly inspecting it as she reflects on the benefits of sleeping in one's own bedroom and how she hasn't felt this well rested in days. She also takes a moment to mourn better times. Like when she wouldn't even dream about being wide awake at such an ungodly hour, but apparently it's true what they say about bad habits.

Well, no use crying over spilled milk.

The thing is, it feels _good_ to be back home. She takes a moment to enjoy that thought. At this point in her first lifetime, home was just a source of awkwardness and feelings of unworthiness. Funny, she's not a single step closer to save Naruto-kun's life, but she's sure done much in a lot of vaguely related fields…

Her taking the reins of her life after faking a turning point via drug-induced coma had certainly made an impression, but it had been more to justify her new attitude than for getting closer to her family. A lifetime to better understand Hanabi and (especially) Father's social ineptitude was the real reason she managed to bring her family back together this time around.

Neji-niisan... had somehow come to get over his resentment and accept his position in the clan, which totally wasn't what she was aiming for. It's also kind of what got him killed the first time around, but it also meant he'll back her when she finally gets around to ripping to shreds the entire enslavement of family via curse marks, so it shouldn't get that bad.

She had also saved Haku even if she'd somehow managed to get Zabuza killed anyway and kinda-sorta saved Yakumo, which actually had a lot less merit than it should have, since she had triggered her murderous inner demon before it was strictly necessary and knew the girl would've been fine anyway. She may have also managed to pull the Konoha 12 slightly closer to each other after _definitively_ screwing up the Sound invasion.

At least now she has two dear friends and co-conspirators, that has to count for something, right?

Case in point, the only thing she's done for Naruto-kun was slithering into his team and _maybe_ turning Sasuke into a slightly less revenge-obsessed neurotic. Really, looking back, she's done a lot more for herself than for Naruto-kun since she returned.

-" _It could be argued that there's nothing wrong in acting for your own interest, brat. Actually, it's kinda expected from you. Besides, you promised the loser."_

 _-"Maybe, but that's not what I came back for! And Toneri-kun notwithstanding, we have barely made any progress about…"_

 _-"As much as I'd like to yet again talk about your self-worth issues…"_ -Kurama interrupts with a deadpan _\- "You really have better things to worry about right now."_

Hinata arches a brow in confusion what could be so important at this hour?

 _-"Oh, I dunno… Your old man heading straight here?"_

A whine escapes her throat at those words and, too busy panicking about the incoming conversation to notice Kurama's abrupt change of subject, Hinata tries to figure out how she's going to face Father's wrath.

She kind of avoided him the last night, using exhaustion as an excuse to retire early. One might argue that getting trapped inside a giant clam for what felt like a year and then attacked by your own village's black ops on your way back was a sufficient excuse even for the most seasoned shinobi. Then again, most seasoned shinobi weren't the ' _Illustrious Head'_ of the ' _Ancient and Most Noble'_ Hyuuga Clan, and thus not as much was expected of them.

It's not like she's done anything she should be ashamed of anyway! She was assigned an urgent mission and left as quickly as circumstances permitted, just as protocol dictates. That she had recently had a close encounter with a known mass murderer (known… how lightly people use that word anyway) and a bad—and quite frankly, stupid—fallout with Father were completely different matters.

Yes, that's it. She's done nothing wrong.

A single, solid and doom-promising knock sounds at her door, and it's all she can do to not let out another frightened whimper. If there was any hope Father wasn't pissed off beyond all recognition, it shatters when he enters without waiting for an invitation.

-"Hinata."

-"Father."

Father raises a brow in what Hinata really should've recognised as amusement. In her defense, she's scared shitless.

-"Last night's performance was… unexpected," -Hinata holds back flinching, but she can't seem to manage meeting Father's gaze. 'Unexpected' is a kind euphemism for 'pathetic and totally unbecoming'- "Are you feeling alright now?"

-"I'm properly rested, Father," -She answers tensely; Kurama's snickering inside her mind really doesn't help her with keeping her cool- "Yesterday's performance won't be repeated."

-"I have yet to hear the details of your last mission, but I expect there was an explanation for your behavior? In any case, that's not a pressing matter. I'll admit being more worried about your swift departure."

-"It wasn't by choice Father, that was what Konoha required of me."

-"Of course, I expect nothing less from my successor and yet," -At this point Kurama breaks out in laughter, it's getting really annoying- "I can't help but wonder if it had something to do with our last conversation."

-" _What's so funny, Kurama?_ "

-" _Well, here is your old man, all worried about you and trying to apologize for pissing you off last time and you're taking everything backwards. Tell me if that's not hilarious."_

Father's trying to apologize? Hinata recaps their short conversation, trying to watch it under a different angle. Well, he's certainly shown concern about her wellbeing and then tried to broach the subject of their last conversation. And here she was pouting and trying to stonewall the conversation. Now she feels stupid.

-" _That's because you are being stupid. Hell, you're the one who taught me how to read your old man!_ "

-"Hinata?" -Father interrupts the inner arguing with a concerned expression- "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

-" _Now hear me out, brat. You're going to give your old man a hug and apologize for worrying him, or you won't have a wink of sleep in the next month. You know I will do it!"_ -Wincing at the all-too-believable threat, Hinata makes to comply- " _Sweet, now I'm off to see the kit, this is a scene I really don't need to watch."_

* * *

To gather her bearings and compose herself after talking with Father took a bit more time than Hinata cared to admit. There wasn't much point in trying to get any training done before breakfast now, so on her way to go wake up Hanabi and Haku, she decided to skip it altogether. It was a day for social calls anyway, so some light warming up before leaving early was probably the best choice.

When she knocked on her sister's door, Hinata had vaguely wondered whether she would have the chance to tease Haku again. Instead, Hanabi glared at her from under the door-frame (which was far cuter than actually threatening) and wordlessly kicked her shin (which was definitely uncute), before unceremoniously closing the door back in her face (which left her at a complete loss for words).

Not knowing what to make of the situation, Hinata just stood there in a confused daze for a couple of minutes, until Haku delicately emerged from the room.

-"I'm sorry about that, Hinata-sama" -She says with a tone that's a bit too formal to not be hiding amusement- "Hanabi-sama didn't appreciate me leaving so suddenly and somehow worked out you were in trouble. She's been worried."

A twinge of guilt passes through her at that; she really hasn't been very considerate of her little sister, has she? Maybe last night she should've made the time to sit with her in the veranda and gaze at the night sky instead of just running away from Father as she had.

A bit humbled by the thought, she goes through the motions of breakfast and training without paying much attention, only vaguely noting they still feel familiar even after the supposed year of captivity. No, it probably never was. The longer it passes since that… incident, the less it feels like a long time, and more like just something that felt like a long time.

When trying to remember details, she's noticed things don't quite match up. She still feels the closeness towards Mabui, as her emotions haven't changed, but when it comes to actual knowledge… there hasn't been nearly enough said between the two of them to justify a year of captivity. Word for word, topic for topic, they probably didn't actually talk for longer than twenty-four hours. Heavens, it probably wasn't even a genjutsu at all, just some kind of chemical that made them _feel_ like time stretched.

Her curiosity sated, she shrugs and goes back inside to get ready for the day. The matter isn't that relevant anyway, just a tidbit of trivia to satisfy her own curiosity. Maybe Tenko will mention it to Mabui next time they meet?

And just like that, that unpleasant chapter of her life becomes a side note without value beyond a mere curiosity. Now, however, she has people she needs to catch up with. Especially a certain snake mistress to interrogate about her summons.

* * *

Somehow, she'd expected Shikamaru to be the first to catch her today. The lazy pineapple certainly has the smarts for it, but she failed to remember he can't be bothered. Instead, it's her team leader who's waiting for her a couple of streets down the Hyuuga compound.

Kakashi lifts his eye from the book he's reading in that casual manner that annoys so many people, as if reading porn in public was the most natural thing to do. Hinata can feel a smile pulling on her lips by itself. She's grown fond of the human waste, ever since the day of the bells test when he tried to punch her breakfast out of her stomach. Heavens only knows why.

-"My, Hinata-chan! I heard you returned from your mission yesterday, but never expected to run into you so soon," -Hinata's perfect smile strains a bit as she tries not to show amusement at the blatant lie- "What a nice surprise!"

-"Kakashi-sensei, it's good to see you again. How has Sasuke-kun been behaving since I left?"

-"Actually… He left on a mission with Kurenai's kids the day before you did."

That comment earns an arched brow. She _does_ remember being the only body available for the Shiranui mission, but it's the first time she hears about the specifics. Kakashi blinks lazily and pockets his book, and there's something in the carefully calm action that puts Hinata on high alert- "Speaking of that day..."

-"Kakashi-sensei," -She preempts, fearing where this conversation is going- "I'm not going to apologize for saving your skin."

-"I was going to say it was a flawless **[Kawarimi]** ," -He says jovially, raising his hands in an appeasing manner- "I'm impressed."

Well... that was certainly unexpected. Caught flat-footed, she opts for giving a small curtsy.

-"Why thank you, I tried my best."

She doesn't need to look at Kakashi's eye-smile to realize she made a mistake. As soon as those words leave her lips, she knows that was the wrong answer.

-"Yeah, and I always knew your best was better than what you let on." -Yes, there's victory in that statement, she's freely admitted the incident to be of her design, and not some kind of bizarre luck. Of all the times to forget her humility, she had to choose this one! She has no time to kick herself, though; Kakashi isn't done and his face looks way more serious now- "Still, no way in hell you could manage such a seamless technique out of the blue. You knew what was going to happen."

This was bound to happen, sooner or later, wasn't it? Stupid stupidly perceptive shinobi, is there a way to keep a secret from them? Besides... you know, be an anti-social, stone-faced bastard with a genocidal reputation like Itachi. Not like Hinata can afford to be like that anyway. Also, Kisame probably suspected something, so not even that method was foolproof.

But how to go about it? It's uncertain whether she'll ever be ready to share the truth with Kakashi, but sure as heck she isn't ready _now_.

-"I guess there isn't much point in trying to deny it, isn't it, sensei?" -She starts hesitantly- "I indeed have some secrets, but…"

-"Hold that thought for a moment, Hinata-chan." -Kakashi interrupts with a raised finger- "Do you remember what you told me that day, right before passing out?"

-"Don't let... Sasuke-kun do anything stupid?"

-"Yes, exactly," -Kakashi lets out a long sigh- "And what do you think I did?"

-"You… didn't let Sasuke-kun do anything stupid?"

-"I wish," -Hinata doesn't remember ever seeing Kakashi look so defeated… - "I chose to distrust a subordinate without a better reason than stupid paranoia and kept you in sight."

The cold hand of fear grips Hinata's heart. She's heard Sasuke is out on a mission with Kurenai-sensei's team, but if Kakashi's words are to be trusted, that could perfectly be a cover-up while the Village decides it's official stance.

-"What…" -She's afraid to know what happened to her team while she wasn't looking?- "What did Sasuke-kun do?"

-"Nothing stupid," -The eye-smile returns briefly to Kakashi's face as Hinata feels like having a heart attack out of sheer relief. Then he becomes serious again- "It wasn't because my actions, though. I just messed up and broke the rules I set myself for the team by distrusting you. Do you remember how that boy was when Team 7 was created?"

Hinata simply nods, not trusting her voice to come out steady after the scare.

-"If he still was like that, he would've rushed by himself to chase down Itachi, and that would've been his last mistake. Instead, he seeked companions and went through options with them. He acted like part of a group. It wasn't me who changed him. Not me alone, in any case. Without Naruto annoying the hell out of him and you making sure neither got too out of hand, nothing like this would've ever happened. It was the _team_ that changed him."

Hinata nods again, a bit more carefully this time. She never knew Kakashi saw it like that. It feels kind of warm to hear him saying that. Still, she's not sure what it has to do with...

-"That's why I don't want to know whatever your secrets are," -He concludes, as if reading her mind- "You put your team first, and that's more than what I can say about myself, so I have no right to ask. Still, a word of warning, if you intend to harm Konoha in any way…"

-"Sensei," -Hinata lets her lips curve in the softest of the smiles. That is indeed an empty threat. After all...- "Isn't Naruto-kun my teammate?"

-"Yeah, the loud fool obsessed with being Hokage is your… _teammate_ ," -For a moment his eye shone amusedly, as if he was going to say something else- "I guess I don't really have anything to worry about."

If the Sandaime was still alive, Hinata has no doubt he'd have run to him with this information anyway. Then again, if the Sandaime was alive today, they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. As far as Hinata understood, Akatsuki wasn't ready to tip their hand just yet, and had only made a pass on Naruto-kun because of a mix between the once-in-a-lifetime chance of Orochimaru's attack aftermath being presented to them and Itachi's own interest in visiting the village.

As things stand, he'll wait for the Sixth to be appointed and probably wait to form his own opinion of her before acting. That at the very least, it's unlikely Kakashi will act against one of 'his cute students' in any fashion unless she gives him tangible reasons to worry, not after what he just confessed.

-"Oh, one last thing, Hinata-chan," -The heavy mood is completely gone, and Kakashi's expression has gone back to that eye-smile of his- "It's not like I doubt your discretion, but if what we talked about here reaches the boys at all, there'll be hell to pay. Just thought I'd mention it!"

With that all-too-believable threat, Kakashi disappears in a whirlwind of leaves. Welp, that conversation didn't exactly go as planned, but she can't complain about the result. Resuming her walk, she idly wonders if she'll 'run into' Shikamaru too before reaching her destination or if the lazy pineapple would be too busy watching clouds.

* * *

 **Well, done and done! I'll admit I'm feeling a bit lost. Without the time and energy to produce 3+ chapters per week as I used to, keeping the immersion is getting harder. Hopefully it's just me, or at least it's not** _ **that**_ **bad.**

 **I'm not sure whether I've shared my plans for this story or not, so I'll do it now.**

 **Book 1 is nearing completion. Three Arcs, counting the one we just began with this chapter and we're done. After that, I'm planning a series of short arcs (1-2 chapters each) to make an Interlude covering the three years of the timeskip and then Book 2, that's only a vaguely sketched concept thus far.**

 **The plan is to finish the story at the end of Book 2, but Book 1 will have an open yet (hopefully) acceptable ending, so there's somewhere to stop satisfactorily in case… you know, something happens and I never finish the story. God knows it happens too often with fanfictions for one reason or another.**


	67. Facing the music (2 of 2)

Betaed by the genuine Midnight, Angel of Darkness.

Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!

Sorry for the delay, I swear I had this almost done a week ago. I blame the last scene, it took a lot of me to go through it. Still not too happy about the result but it'll have to do, it's taken long enough as it is.

Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation 始まります!

* * *

In the end, Shikamaru hadn't even tried to intercept her, so she ran out of excuses to delay her meeting with Yakumo. An encounter that involved murderous glares for sure, but far less recriminatory words than expected. That is, Hinata was unceremoniously dragged to Yakumo's Villa, where the hostess proceeded to beat the living daylights out of her in a harsh, scolding way, barely disguising it as a spar.

In fact, several hours later, she's still being scolded.

With a wince, Hinata watches as a palm thrust somehow slips through her [Nirvana] again. Technically, Yakumo doesn't use her absolute control over the illusionary Villa to break the rules of physics, so that means what she's doing is... well, doable. But when she's trying to make a point she has no qualms about bending such rules to the extreme, so there's little difference.

Yakumo's hand carries the weight of what feels like a medium sized mountain, sending her tumbling and bouncing on the sea's surface until she hits the invisible outer border of the Villa with a sickening thud. Since Yakumo isn't (hopefully) really trying to kill her, the physical damage only lasts for an instant. The pain remains, unfortunately.

The entire Villa waves and distorts, and she's again in front of her friend.

-"I give up," -She says meekly, trying to keep her eyes open through the pain and only partially succeeding. Her use of the [Byakugan] has been brutally interrupted by the concussive impacts- "How do you keep slipping past my guard?"

-"Later," -Yakumo raises her guard again, and all hopes Hinata had that the scolding was over go through the drain- "I'm still angry."

The punishment continues for hours. At some point, Hinata loses all higher cognitive functions, abandoning herself into the fray and doing her best to wade through the pounding out of sheer survival instinct.

When she finally comes to, Yakumo's wrath has apparently subsided (finally!) and the two of them are soaking in an open-air onsen that most definitely wasn't there the last time she checked. A tray carrying a bottle of sake and a pair of cups floats in the warm water right in front of them.

Yakumo pours the sake, and they both take a sip in unison. Just a sip. Then she refills the cups, and they take another sip.

-"What you did," -Yakumo finally says, setting her empty cup back on the tray and gazing towards the cloudy sky- "Was the epitome of stupidity."

-"Yes, I'm sorry."

-"You better be." -She acts distracted and refuses to look at Hinata directly, but her tone is intense- "The way you got angry with your dad was stupid."

-"Yes," -That crimination is especially hurtful, Hinata might've lost Mother, but Yakumo doesn't have parents at all. For her, there's no excuse to do what she did- "I'm sorry."

-"Leaving Kurama behind to go on that mission was dumb and reckless and completely stupid."

-"Yes, I'm sorry."

-"Getting captured like that was beyond stupid."

-"Yes, I'm sorry."

-"No, no you aren't. Not sorry enough." -Yakumo finally whips around to look at her, eyes bright with barely contained tears- "You could've died there!"

-"We can always die," -Hinata protests softly. She doesn't want to antagonize her friend, but that's one crimination she can't simply let go- "We are shinobi, Yakumo-chan."

-"Don't say that! Hinata, you are my only friend. Without you... without you, I would be alone again!"

-"That's not true. Haku-chan—"

-"Haku is a sweet girl, but it's you who keeps us together. Without you, we would drift away in a matter of weeks."

-"Well, what about Kurama? You two—"

-"Where would ojii-san be without you to anchor him here?"

-"Okay, then your clan—"

-"Family is duty, so they would keep me going for sure, but... I would still be alone. Half my family is still afraid of looking at me in the eye."

Hinata can't think of anything else to say, so she remains silent while holding the close-but-not-quite crying gaze of her friend. Hanabi had been angry at her too, but she never understood how close of a call her mission had been, so it hadn't been that bad. She was still a child too, even if something nefarious happened to her, her little sister would eventually bounce back.

Yakumo, on the other hand... She understood how close of a call it had been. That she'd been completely helpless in front of the enemy and only a whim away from losing everything. Sweet Heavens, she had all the reasons in the World to be upset with her.

Without thinking, she reaches for her friend and wraps her arms around her before either of them realizes what's going on. Yakumo seems ready to struggle for a moment, but is soon returning the hug and crying her eyes out on Hinata's shoulder.

-"I'm really, really sorry," -Hinata says once the tears give way to subdued sobs- "I won't do anything this stupid again. I promise."

Yakumo's only answer is to nod on her shoulder.

It's strange. In some corner of her mind, Hinata is vaguely conscious that she should be feeling embarrassed (mortified even) at the way their naked bodies are pressed against each other, but she honestly can't bring herself to care. There are more important things going on right now than modesty.

It still takes a while, but Yakumo finally recovers enough presence of mind to stand up and leave the onsen, banishing it and clothing the two of them as soon as Hinata follows.

-"Come," -Yakumo turns towards the exit, voice resolute again- "Let's get outside the Villa and make that seal in your head finally useful. After what happened, I'm not taking any excuses."

Certainly, after what just happened, Hinata certainly is in no mood to try and make any.

* * *

Hinata stands again in her Inner Garden, which once again appears to have expanded. All in all, the process has been heart-rending. From the initial scare—when Kurama decided to be a jerk and dump the job of actually carving the seal on her—all the way to establishing the link between the two of them once she finished carving a seal inside the freaking cranium of her best friend with chakra alone.

One of the metal doors that were the visual representation of the potential links inside her inner garden turned into a Torii gate as soon as the connection was formed. There's a completely different landscape beyond it, probably Yakumo's own Inner Garden.

Now that the process is done, Yakumo stands in front of the torii, doing her best to smile. And failing miserably. Hinata remembers Kurama mentioning that the sealing process 'hurts like a bitch' so it's not entirely unexpected. Still...

-"Don't you dare feel guilty, Hinata-chan!" -She says, making a praiseworthy effort to look reprimanding instead of weary- "I did this of my own free will."

-"It doesn't mean I have to like it..." -She grumbles.

-"Sucks to have friends, doesn't it?" -This time, her smile reaches her eyes and Hinata feels a little better about the whole thing- "Better get used to it, Haku-chan will probably follow as soon as she hears about it."

-"I'll deal with that when I have to. Now go find a bed to collapse into and don't you dare get up until you stop looking like a [Shinra Tensei] gone wrong."

-"You haven't heard the last of me..." -She whispered ominously.

-"If you have the strength to joke around, you have the strength to go rest—chop chop!"

With a thought that feels like closing a door, Hinata breaks the two way communication. The torii gate has no door panels, so it cannot actually close. It instead creates a pitch-black barrier obscuring anything beyond, with a paper seal displaying the Yakumo Clan symbol stuck right in the middle.

-"That's an appropriate gate for one of my descendants, if I say so myself."

-"Oh, Kurama, nice to finally hear from you again... Where were you while your granddaughter was pounding the stupidity out of me?"

-"Watching and cheering for the kit, as any good grandparent would do," -He stated matter-of-factly.

-"And while I was doing such delicate work with a chakra scalpel that was only a sneeze away from her grey matter?"

-"Right here in the back of your mind, letting you work while making sure you didn't do anything stupid."

-"It was supposed to be your job!"

-"You talk and talk, but I only hear a brat whining. You had to learn, you learnt. End of story. I'm far too lazy to do that shit every time you brainwash someone new into your army of misfits."

-"I hate you," -She retorts without any real hostility. She doesn't have the energy for hostility- "Nevermind that, what did you mean by 'appropriate gate'?"

-"Well, since you're using my old… quirks as a theme for Tenko, I guess temple gates are only appropriate for a heavenly messenger, aren't they?"

'Embarrassing Chuuni past' sounds more like it, but Hinata really isn't in the mood to retort so she keeps that thought to herself. The reasoning makes some sense for once, so whatever.

-"Not in the mood for talking, are we, brat?" -He flickers a tail in front of his snout, in a gesture Hinata could've sworn mimics Tenko's behaviour- "Guess it really has been an intense day."

-"I should be interrogating you about the seal." -Hinata says, ignoring that last comment- "Now that we have a connection, I realize I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with it, but… I just can't muster the energy to care right now."

-"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be on top of your game right now, what with a sickly kit beating the snot out of you with extreme prejudice and ease and all," -Again, Hinata is too tired to rise to the bait; who does Kurama think he's fooling acting like a jerk anyway? - "Let's call it a day then? The seal won't go anywhere overnight."

There, the fluffy-furball breaks character of his own accord at her first sign of weakness. Not that she's complaining, Yakumo did beat the snot out of her with extreme prejudice, even if she'd like to think it wasn't that easy.

She can't really blame or be angry with her, either. If the amount of concern Yakumo displayed for her in the onsen hadn't been enough, the retainer seal was. It had taken full effect from the start. Yakumo really was dedicated in Body, Mind, and Soul. That level of trust was a bit scary, to be honest.

-"Oh, on your way back can you pick up the kit and tuck her into bed? She was acting all tough in front of you, but collapsed as soon as she sent her mind back into her own body."

Yes, that sounds like Yakumo alright.

* * *

When Hinata finally leaves the Kurama Manor an hour later, the sun is already setting. Really, carrying her friend to bed after an... intense day was one thing. Having to detach Yakumo's iron grip without waking her up when she went to leave the room afterwards was an entirely different matter altogether.

-"Where does the girl get her hand strength from anyway? The [Moon Strangement Seal] hasn't been working long enough for her body to have recovered yet!"

Shaking her head in amusement at the memory, she almost misses the lazy pineapple waiting for her. There's something in the way he props his back up against a tree's trunk that's so very his, Hinata's sure she would recognize it anywhere. It was almost like some kind of signature move of his—[Lazy Style - Minimum Necessary Effort] or something along those lines.

-"You are kind of late, Shikamaru-san."

-"I'm kind of lazy," -He answers with a shrug- "You almost got yourself killed this week. Twice."

-"It's recently been brought to my attention that I'm kind of stupid."

-"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard, and I live with Mum and Pops."

-"I do what I can, you know?" -She offers her own shrug, feeling distinctly awkward imitating him. There's something... plain wrong in her acting like a lazy ass- "Sometimes I wonder if I was the right person for the job."

-"Yes," -He finally says after eyeing her strangely for a bit longer than what's considered polite- "Yes... it seems you really are stupid after all."

Well that... wasn't the kind of answer she was hoping for. What in the name of Heavens is he trying to imply? Shikamaru is not the kind to slight just for the sake of slighting, so there must be something else, but damn if she can guess what it is.

-"Motivation before capability, I'd say," -He says after another long pause, looking a bit disappointed- "If you don't do it... Who will?"

-"So, it's not skill that makes me the right person, but...?" -Realization finally dawns on her -"My disposition?"

Shikamaru nods distractedly, grumbling something that sounded a lot like 'about damn time'

-"And now it all goes back to Shikamaru-san being a lazy-ass and me a hard-working idiot."

-"You offend me with that comment," -He doesn't even bother trying to feign indignation and simply delivers his line in a monotone- "I'm doing my part as promised, you know."

-"And how come I haven't heard anything about that until now?"

-"Now that's plain rude," -This time she feels a bit of honest annoyance in his voice and has to fight back a blush. That she really expected Shikamaru to do nothing after what she's shared with him is a bit embarrassing, actually. She really should've known better- "I finally find a chance for us to meet unnoticed and this is how you thank me?"

There's a story there, Hinata's sure. And yet, she really, really can't gather the energy to try and guess it. 'Hinata is stupid' seems to be today's theme, anyway, so appearances be damned, she'll allow the pineapple to illuminate her.

-"One of the most bothersome downsides of being part of a clan of certified geniuses is the paranoid level of surveillance you're under pretty much 24/7. It makes being discreet so hard it's not even funny."

-"If you're trying to excuse your laziness..."

-"Please, not taking a single action we don't need to is something we take pride on," -Then he lets out an exasperated sigh- "But it's not like the environment helps our motivation very much."

It... It makes a stupid amount of sense, doesn't it? A Hidden Village is no place for blind trust, and one of the first things people distrust are those they know better than them. Of course there's always someone keeping tabs on the Nara. The real wonder is why she never thought of doing the same in the past timeline when she was a Clan Head?

Granted, the political climate was very different back then, people still riding the high of Kaguya's demise. On top of that, Naruto-kun was aggressively pushing to build bridges of trust between clans and Villages, so she probably wouldn't have gone through with it. However, she should've at least considered the idea.

-"Not to sound like a jerk or anything," -Shikamaru continues, breaking her reverie- "But you're acting especially dense today."

-"My best friend spent the last day pounding me in the head," -She replies while looking away sulkingly- "I'm entitled to a bit of denseness."

-"What...? No, you know what? Forget it, I don't want to know. You guys are too troublesome."

With those words, the pineapple disappears into the night without really reporting anything and Hinata can't help letting out a sigh of relief at that. She really doesn't need to start calculating the effects of whatever the pineapple has been doing behind her back. Wait, now that she thinks about it…

-"Toneri-kun?"

-"Yes, Hime?"

-"Wouldn't you happen to know anything about this?"

-"Would you want to know even if I did?"

-"..." -Sometimes Toneri can behave like a real prick- "No, I don't"

Not right now, anyway. Today has been a long, long day, and she'll be forever grateful if nothing else requires her attention until the next morning.

-"No exceptions, brat?"

-"I can't think of a single thing in the world I would choose over a warm duvet and a soft pillow."

-"Pity, because I smell Naruto coming closer. Well, nothing to be done, isn't there? There's always tomorrow and all tha—"

Suddenly there's only a small whirlwind of leaves where the dead-tired visage of Hinata stood an instant before.

* * *

Naruto-kun is back!

Hinata rushes towards the main gate at such speeds her feet barely have time to tap the roofs passing under her. An outside observer would swear she was actually flying and maybe marvel at the grace she managed to display in such circumstances, if his or her eyes were actually good enough to distinguish something more than a pale blur.

On her part, Hinata couldn't care less about that, because Naruto-kun is back!

She doesn't know yet if the mission was a success or not, neither does she really care. Her worst fears won't come to be today, for the changes she's made in the timeline didn't get Naruto-kun killed. Everything else can be worked out later.

When she lands at the gate, she frowns slightly. It's obvious no one has come through recently, so where's Naruto-kun?

-"You got here before him, duh."

It's all Hinata can do to not go back into her Inner Garden and strangle the smartass. Here she is, a bundle of anticipation barely keeping her cool and the infuriating fox goes and—

Fortunately for the impertinent spectator in her mind, the gates open just in time to interrupt that line of thought.

As she hoped, there's Naruto-kun, back alive and in a single piece. Jiraiya and Tsunade are the first to cross the gate, and they seem distracted, or maybe just anxious to catch a shower and a bed, because they don't react when she silently greets them.

Shizune is next, carrying Tonton in her arms. She does nod her way, but that's all. In normal circumstances, Hinata would've at least frowned at the curt greeting, as that really isn't the style of the woman. She doesn't have time to dwell on it because, finally closing the group, he arrives in front of her!

-"Naruto-kun!" -He must have been distracted with his own thoughts, because he jumps a bit when she calls for him. Oh, there's so many things she wants to tell him! It feels the last time they were together was years ago. She's missed Naruto-kun's flamboyant way of telling stories, and the chance to tell her own to him- "How was the mission?"

-"Hinata-chan?" -His eyes widen in surprise, he certainly wasn't expecting her to be here waiting for him- "Sorry, but it's been kind of a long day..."

-"Oh..." -His words felt like a punch to her gut, but she tries to understand and keep smiling. If it was anything like the last time, it's not that strange for him to be tired- "Don't worry, I'm sure you're tired. Maybe we can talk tomorrow instead?"

-"Well, Hinata-chan, you see..." -He's refusing eye contact. Why is he refusing eye contact?!- "I had a lot of time to think during this mission..."

-"Naruto-kun...?" -Now she's really starting to feel scared- "What do you..."

-"I'm sorry!" -He bows, bending until his forehead almost touches the ground- "I think we should stop seeing each other outside team business! I'm sorry!"

With that, he's gone, leaving her feeling small and alone in the deserted street.

Why…

Her stomach feels heavy, as if she's swallowed a stone.

How did this happen?

Her heart feels cold, as if grabbed by a frozen hand.

Is this... it?

Her eyes feel hot, as if there's fire right behind her eyelids.

Just... I'm sorry?

When the rain begins pouring, she fails to scramble for cover. She fails to even notice.

* * *

Oh boy, what a way to end the chapter. For the record, I didn't enjoy writing that last scene, but you can't write an entire story out of happy moments… well, you can, but I think at this point we all know this one isn't that kind of story.

'Chuuni' Stands for 'Chuunibyou' (Second grade middle school syndrome), a kind of behaviour that mainly appears in middle school students (hence the name, duh), leading to people acting in certain ways that'll most definitely make them feel embarrassed later on in life. There's a number of japanese series that play with this, both people going through it and those trying desperately to forget about it.

If you're curious I'd recommend googling it because, quite frankly, I don't feel capable of accurately describing it.


	68. Eve

**Betaed by the inimitable Midnight, Angel of Darkness.**

 **Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Dear me, how come it's Saturday already? All my attempts at keeping a schedule keep getting screwed. I swear this last week was spent thinking 'almost there, tomorrow I'll upload the chapter for sure'. There's no excuse, hopefully you guys can take solace knowing I didn't purposefully delay the chapter only to make you squirm.**

…

 **No, seriously, even I'm not twisted enough for that.**

 **On another notes, my trusty beta didn't have time to go over the last scene, so any mistake there is 100% mine.**

 **And for those of you who're reading this story in real time, I've made a small addition to last chapter at the end of Shikamaru's scene. Is minor, but you might be interested in going back and taking a look. If you use the word search tool, you can find the extra part right after the fourth "pineapple".**

 **Now, without further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

It's not a good time to be ANBU or, at the very least, to be Mouse.

A sigh sounds behind his mask, as he takes a moment to reevaluate his life. He used to be a very successful shinobi...

Granted, he's never been that brilliant in all that messy 'combat' business, he just barely passed enough so his real talents could carry him into his post. He's never enjoyed messing up other people's guts, and the risk of having his own messed up in turn made everything even less enjoyable.

He's always said only those prepared to die should kill. And him? He's never been prepared to die. Mouse is basically a coward and it should be obvious—Heck, his mask is a dead giveaway!

Still, he made a very good guard, and that wasn't even his real role. In spite of his cowardice—or maybe because of it—he had a nose for trouble that bordered precognition. His real speciality was infiltration and recovery. He was naturally sneaky and, even when he was discovered before he could accomplish his mission, he always managed to retreat and avoid pursuit more or less unscathed.

Yes, accomplishing the mission at all costs was heroic and all that, but a dead shinobi could do no more missions. He was no hero, and he didn't want to be one. He was reliable, though: he didn't end up in the hospital often, or accrued any kind of medical leave outside maybe the occasional flu; when Konoha required a shinobi of his talents, he was always available; and he didn't do the stupid heroics that got so many others in this village of nutcases killed.

Yes, he used to be a very successful shinobi, where did things go sour?

It all probably began with that creepy Hyuuga princess paying him a visit. To be chased down and cornered, on his own turf had been frustrating and not a small deal humiliating. To have information intimidated out of him by a mere genin half his own age had been quite unsettling.

What exactly had the girl done? Even he isn't sure. She had just stood there _smiling and being polite!_ When he finally got his shit together after the whole incident, he ran a standard test for genjutsu and it'd been negative. In the end, he could only conclude nobles were just scary like that.

That could have been the end of it all. Just one more creepy tale to share at the campfire during long missions. Maybe watch it become an urban legend, if he told it nicely enough, but that was it. Life was still good, and he was still ANBU. That meant no time to mope over the small things. The info he'd surrendered wasn't even classified in the first place!

That meant he was simply asked politely and answered as any civilized person would. Nothing else. That's his story and he's sticking to it.

Good ol' self-delusion…

But of course, shit had yet to hit the fan.

Next time he saw the Hyuuga Princess was when he was assigned to watch on the preliminary matches before the third part of the Chunin Exam. He'd heard of the infamous Team 7 before, of course. Kakashi was an ex-ANBU and a living legend so when he ended up taking the Last Uchiha, the Demon Brat and the Hyuuga Princess under his wing there was a lot of knowing looks going around in HQ.

But it was one thing to hear how they handled an A+ Rank mission on their first sortie, and quite a different one to see the creepy girl _tear a new one_ on the acclaimed prodigy of their clan, Hyuuga Neji. That had been downright scary, and all his instincts were screaming that girl was Bad News ever since.

And he had no idea what that meant exactly. It wasn't the feeling of killing intent aimed at him that so often had saved his skin, nor the impending doom he got when a superior shinobi was around. It was just… Bad News.

No, Mouse wasn't a brave man, and never had trouble admitting it to himself. That feeling upset him greatly. Still, it could've been nothing. Plenty of scary stuff going around in a Hidden Village, and one does see really messed up _shit_ as part of the ANBU. With some time to joke about it over a drink, he would've been fine.

But then shit hit the fan for real.

Distressed Mouse meant drinks to joke about it over, and drinks meant hangover. The third part of the Chunin Exam meant the whole ANBU was on double shift and it all meant a tired, nauseous and overall irritable Mouse.

He really should've bit through the pounding headache and heavy limbs and stayed on duty, he certainly had the training for it. But this was Konoha-friggin'-gakure no Sato, who in their right mind would try something funny on them? The VIPs were at the stadium like everyone else who was somebody and he was sick and tired of patrolling the empty walls of the city under the blazing sun, so he decided to… take a break.

ANBU life was rewarding, but sometimes it could be… too much. Even if they were trained as weapons, they were just humans in the end. They all understood that sometimes the shit they did caught up to them. It wasn't weakness if nobody outside the corps knew about it.

Thus he wasn't on-post when the invasion began. His colleagues didn't say a word about it, not to him and not to his superiors. They didn't blame him. ANBU doesn't make you stop being human—as much as some of its members would love that—and humans make mistakes.

But fuck… He doesn't think he'll be making a similar mistake again in a long, long time. It's been weeks and he still can't sleep three hours straight. No, others don't blame him, but he does. He'll stick to the protocols, maybe then, the next time he fucks up, he won't feel so _guilty_ about it.

Could that be why so many followed rules as if they were robots? It's easier to bear the guilt when you can shift the weight of it to the system?

Well, he'll probably find out next time he messes up, won't he?

-"My, Mouse-san!" -Mouse's blood chills in his veins. It can't be…- "What a pleasant surprise, meeting you here!"

He firmly pushes down the urge to yelp and flee, and forces himself to turn his head towards the voice with all the calmness he's _not_ feeling.

-"You see, something really _peculiar_ happened a couple of hours ago," -There she is, the Hyuuga Princess. Lips twisted in the tensest smile he's ever seen, and eyes burning with intent behind the barely holding mask of politeness- "It is my understanding you were there when Jiraiya-sama and my teammate debriefed their last mission?"

-"ANBU Protocols dictate..." -Mouse knows where this is going, and he's not liking it one bit. Gulping hard, he does his best to find his resolve- "That's classified information, Hyuuga."

-"My teammate was acting absurdly out of character," -The Hyuuga Princess continues, as if she didn't hear his protest- "That hurt me and, after thinking about it, I'm pretty sure it hurt him too. Now, I know we are shinobi (those who endure), enduring being hurt is part of who we are, but I would loathe to discover it all came from a silly misunderstanding."

-"Regrettable as that would be," -Mouse really, _really_ wants to tell her what she wants to hear, if just to get those eyes away from him. He's a coward after all. But...- "I cannot break protocol like that."

There's a tense silence, where he can't keep his mind from imagining all short of terrifying scenarios, like creepy girl losing it right then and there and trying to gouge his eyes out. Hell, that's not even the scariest one. But neither one says a word. FInally, the pressure gets to him.

-"That said…" -He tries cautiously, hoping it works- "If that were to be the case— _and I'm not saying it is_ —you could probably come in force over someone with the clearance to share the information. If, and only if, that were the case. The potential person with the clearance to share the information could potentially be guilt-tripped into it… Hokage are just humans too, after all."

The creepy, scary Hyuuga Princess blinks twice, deliberately slowly, before allowing the tension of her smile to ease and her politeness to seem less forced.

-That sounds like an exceedingly accurate musing, Mouse-san. Why, I believe I'll put it to a test immediately," -She then bends forward in a perfect bow- "Thank you for your time, Mouse-san. I am in your debt."

With that, she disappears and he slumps onto the ground. Did he… just send the monster away without breaking protocol? He seriously thought he would stain himself and end up singing like a bird again. But he didn't! Whatever happens now is the system's fault and not his! Fuck yeah, he rocks!

Probably the soon-to-be Fifth Hokage won't be that happy about the results, but who cares? It's _her_ job.

Now he needs a stiff drink. Or seven.

* * *

The chat with Mouse has done wonders for Hinata's mood. Once she had actually stopped to think about it, she'd been sure Naruto-kun's absolutely out-of-nowhere words had to come from some kind of misunderstanding. But one thing is being sure and a different one having confirmation.

Or not? All in all, Mouse hadn't been too forthcoming. Maybe she heard insinuations where she wanted to. Ugh… _intellectually_ , she was pretty sure she was right, nothing else made sense. But what if she was wrong? What if Naruto-kun didn't like her anymore, or he decided the whole 'dating' thing was a bad idea, or had an affair, or...

-" _Now you're being ridiculous, brat. Ask the drunkard hag and let's be done with this nonsense._ "

Yes, Tsunade knew the source of Naruto-kun's strange behaviour, that much had been practically spelled out. So the next step is to track the soon-to-be Fifth and have a polite conversation with her.

That's why Hinata's resolute steps carried her to this district. There's only so many places the woman could be found, after all.

As expected, it only took her checking a couple of bars to find her. What she wasn't expecting, however, was for Shizune to not be anywhere in the vicinity, and instead finding the woman suffering Jiraiya's company instead. Only she didn't seem to be suffering at all.

Was this… new? She never thought it polite to scrutinize other people's social life, no matter how high their station, but she's pretty sure rumours of something like this would've reached her in spite of her personal opinion. Then again, this could be a one-time thing, old teammates re-uniting after Heaven's know how many years. Just… she's not really convinced with that explanation. Sounds like the sort of thing they would've done _during_ the mission, instead of waiting until their return to Konoha, where they could and would be seen and judged.

-" _For someone who claims being nosy is rude, you sure do think deeply about it."_

 _-"... Shut up._ "

Taking a couple of deep breaths, she steadies her resolve so she can remain polite during what'll most likely be an unpleasant encounter for all involved. Having to deal with Naruto-kun's shitty teacher on top of her intending target can only make it worse.

Saying neither of the sannin was thrilled with her presence would be an understatement, but she somehow managed to avoid being tied up and thrown out by reaching a dreadful compromise: to drink with them until they were drunk enough to talk with her.

Indeed, it had taken most of the night and she was more intoxicated than she ever remembered being before, by a wide margin. She's not even sure she'll remember anything of this after sleeping it off, and that would kind of defeat the purpose.

-" _You better remember for me, you stupid fox."_

 _-"Ever tell you how adorable you are while drunk, brat?"_

 _-"I can't rant at the old people I'm trying to get on the good side of, so you get all the shit. Tough luck."_

 _-"Whatever, as soon as you leave here, I'm burning the alcohol from your system. No way in Hell I'm putting up with this shit until it burns off naturally."_

 _-"Cool! You're the best stupid fox ever!"_

 _-"Brat, you're really weirding me out. This is the last time you drink in my watch," -There's a grin to be heard in his voice- "And you won't think the same once the hangover hits, anyway."_

 _-"Uh...?"_ -She ask intelligently- " _Weren't you healing the alcohol out of me?"_

 _-"No, I'll heal the stupid out of you. The hangover will be swift and brutal."_

 _-"Meanie."_

 _-"I'm kind of a demonic fox, a natural disaster and all that. Now pay attention, the old people are talking._ "

Indeed, the couple of Sannin were examining her with strangely intense eyes for the amount of alcohol they've consumed (seriously, she was feeling totally smashed having drunk maybe one tenth). She returned the glare, doing her best to split it equally between the two… four… the old people.

-"So brat, this senile fool says you're on Naruto's Team. And that you kind of lead them all by the nose, jounin-sensei included."

-"They are a bunch of idiots, all of them," -Hinata blinks a couple of times, vaguely surprised by her own words, but not enough to stop talking- "Sometimes I wonder how they manage not to starve by living by themselves. How does the senile fool know all that, anyway?"

-"Ninja~!" -The senile old fool explains, waving his hands in front of his face in a way that reminds her of Anko. She can't hold back a giggle at the idea. At least, not until the senile old fool lets out a smirk of his own, that can't be a good thing- "But you are a bit more than just Naruto's teammate, aren't you?"

-"Not anymore," -There, nothing good. Sometimes she hates being right- "Whatever happened on that mission got it in his head that it was better to stop seeing each other."

That makes the two exchange an odd look.

-"Yes, well…" -After a bit of not-so-subtle prodding from Tsunade, Jiraiya scratches the back of his head awkwardly, refusing to meet Hinata's eyes- "That sorta, kinda might be for the best... all things considered?"

Hinata doesn't answer that. There's no point, really. So she very carefully squares her features and very pointedly awaits for clarification. It won't do at all to end up imprisoned for assault with deadly intent against two of the legendary sannin.

-"I, er…" -Jiraiya is clearly uncomfortable under Hinata's stare, but she sees no reason to make this easier on the senile old fool- "Don't suppose you would take the word from those wiser and more experienced in this matter?"

-"At risk of sounding disrespectful," -Her tone is as calm and cold as a night in the tundra, a real feat with all the blood and alcohol she can feel pounding in her ears and screaming bloody murder. Oh, yes, she's very much feeling disrespectful- "Please excuse me if I find myself reluctant to accept romantic advice from a pair of single old people."

Tsunade's grin—which had been smug while watching Jiraiya's predicament—wavers and fades, quickly replaced by a frown. Oh, yes, this isn't a problem the drunkard hag can simply sit back and throw popcorn at. Hinata presses on.

-"What exactly happened during that mission?"

-"Now, young lady, that's classified information." -The senile old fool gets a break from Hinata's glare as she turns to hold the drunkard hag's own glower. No one would be surprised if the air between the two of them spontaneously combusted under their intensity- "Besides, if you're so sure of that fling of yours, what do you care what happened? Doesn't love trump it all and all that shit?"

-"I personally don't care an iota about whatever happened on the mission," -As long as Naruto-kun returns all in one piece, of course, but that's already been confirmed- "But he apparently does and I can't make him realize how stupid he's being about it until I know what happened."

The staring contest still holds for a while, Tsunade's explosive indignation against Hinata's cold wrath. Kurama might've made another completely inappropriate comment, but she's too focused trying to will the older woman to look away and isn't paying attention. It's actually impressive. Tsunade drank ten times the amount of alcohol she did, and she's having serious trouble to keep her concentration herself.

She's about to ask Kurama to burn off the alcohol, fairness be damned, when Tsunade finally gives out an exasperated sigh and looks away, grabbing a sake bottle and chugging it down in one go.

-"Oh, screw it!" -She finally declares, throwing the bottle at Jiraiya's head. Hinata can't help noting the old man catches it without even looking- "You want to hear about it? Grab your cup, I'm still not nearly drunk enough. I take it you already know about the brat's little furry problem?"

Hinata nods, accepting the offered cup as if it was a dangerous weapon. In a certain way, it was. She's sure the sly old hag will give a last-ditch effort to drink her under the table and avoid having this conversation. She's never been an especially heavy drinker,and while she still can cheat, of course, but something about that just sits poorly with her. In some way, it feels kind of like accepting defeat.

And she'll be darned if she concedes on anything in front of those two tonight!

Hours later, she unsteadily leaves the red light district. The fact she is still capable of walking makes her suspect Kurama cheated without asking, there's no way she's actually capable of downing so much liquor without being downed herself. Still, everything looks blurry. Figures he'd be a jerk and do the bare minimum to keep her conscious.

Then, with a soft hiss and a sudden sensation of vertigo, the World makes sense again. Something she would definitely appreciate better without the sudden pounding in her head, the shivers crawling down her back and the way her stomach seems to have forgotten which way things are supposed to come out of it from.

-" _Well, that wasn't very guilt-trippy, if you ask me..._ "

Hinata doesn't answer, she's not feeling very appreciative towards Kurama right now.

-" _Do you think they told you the truth?_ "

-" _About Naruto-kun? Yes. About the mission...? Most likely not. Not that it'll be relevant, at least not for a while,_ " -She does her best to hold back a wince and keep her hands away from her head—do people really need to be so _loud_?- " _The problem now is doing something about it._ "

The stupid fox simply laughs at her misery and she bites back a whine, she's not sure the contents of her stomach will remain there if she does anything rash with her diaphragm.

The light of the rising sun in her eyes pulls her away from her sulking. It's a new day and there's a lot she has to do today if she wants her selfless, gentle and sometimes impossibly stupid boyfriend to have something resembling a happy birthday. If Naruto-kun was planning to spend his entire day sulking inside his apartment feeling like crap he has another thing coming.

That's when it hits her. Sure, in the end it was just a misunderstanding as she'd hoped, a relatively easy issue to solve. But along the way, she's pictured all kind of horrible scenarios and she's pessimist enough to seriously consider them and yet… the thought of simply letting Naruto-kun go hadn't even crossed her mind.

Huh… who would've known? She had it in her after all. Toneri-kun would be so proud.

* * *

The sun is already high in the sky when Hinata finally lets out a satisfied sigh and leaves the Inuzuka compound. That was her last stop.

Telling, even just hinting, the old Sasuke about Naruto-kun's status as a jinchuuriki would have been a very ugly business. But this isn't the old Sasuke. This Sasuke thinks about the future, listens to her talk about Clan Head duties, blushes when teased about the girls on his life... and didn't run out to chase after his brother.

Yes, she's not going to tell him about Kurama being sealed inside Naruto-kun, that's not her secret to share. But she can hint him about a power Naruto-kun doesn't necessarily control, a power Sasuke has already seen hints of more than once anyway. It'll hopefully be enough for him to understand what's going on.

She hopes so, anyway. Sasuke is not stupid, but empathy is something he's still working on.

And Kakashi... she'd had to friggin' blackmail him simply to make him promise to show his face around the team. Seriously, she understands the man has some bad memories associated with the day, but that doesn't mean he can spend it standing in front of the stone monument.

How come the only person in Naruto-kun's life who isn't a social and emotional mess is a recently orphaned civilian? Stupid stupidly traumatizing shinobi world…

Well, at least it's already done. Pulling an all-nighter after being pounded four ways from Monday by Yakumo hadn't been the most sensible choice, and then going in a social call spree with a killer hangover could only be considered self-inflicted torture. She's sure Kakashi knew exactly why she was blinking at the sun wincing with every loud noise today and she'll be hearing jokes about it for years, but she didn't exactly had the luxury of time in this particular matter and at least now she's fairly confident everything is ready for the grand day.

Well, everything but her, she's going to _collapse_ in bed as soon as she arrives home and pray she gets enough sleep before her turn comes up tomorrow. That means redirecting absolutely everything Clan-related to Father or, if possible at all, Hanabi. She can apologise for it later, now she needs…

-"Oh, for the love of…!"

-"Hinata-sama," -There she is, the person she probably wants to see the least right now, who she was hoping to somehow avoid until she could shut herself in her room for a long overdue healing coma. And she's smiling. It's never good when Haku smiles like that- "I finally found you, we have been worried."

-"Haku-chan." -Yes, no way this is about her disappearing for a day or two without a word, of course. There's a very specific reason Haku is looking for her, and for once has nothing to do with guilt-tripping her about worrying her little sister- "Can we… not do this now? It's a very delicate work you're asking out of me and I haven't slept in days."

Really, carving a retainer seal had been unnerving enough when done in optimal circumstances, there's no way she'd be able to do properly while underslept, beaten up, heartbroken and hungover. Well, actually she barely remembered Yakumo's beating her up so maybe that doesn't count anymore… No, that's besides the point.

Unfortunately for her, Haku counters her arguments by pulling out a couple of **[Soldier Pills]** from a bag.

-"You know? I'm pretty sure offering drugs to an addict is a punishable offence." -Then she remembers where exactly it is they live- "Oh, wait. Shinobi Village, nevermind that."

-"Yakumo-sama was kind enough to share some very… compelling methods that are guaranteed to make Hinata-sama more inclined to do her part."

Oh, so Yakumo told her to beat the shit out of her, then. Veiled threats now, that's new. This is revenge for making her the butt of all their jokes a while ago, isn't it? One has to wonder what happened with the sweet and gentle girl she met in Wave. She hopes that there's at least something equally nasty prepared for Yakumo too.

-"I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

As she gets dragged again towards the Yakumo Manor, Hinata makes a solemn bow of killing both her friends if she has to resort to friggin' soldier pills just to stay awake for what she's got planned for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hinata and sleep deprivation… Kind of feel right for each other, right? A hard-working worrywart like her is bound to get into this kind of situations often and, really, there's a lot of things piling up at this point. Poor girl hasn't had a break since before her encounter with Itachi.**

 **Between you and me, this story arc was supposed to cover the events around Naruto's birthday and be done in one or two more chapters, but as I get to write and plan that prediction keeps getting stretched. Well, more chapters are supposed to be a good thing, right?**


	69. Birthday (Morning)

**Betaed by the courageous Midnight, Angel of Darkness**

 **Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Thank you everyone for putting up with my chaotic schedule, especially when I had such a good record before December. As I always feel, but should probably mention more often, every time someone leaves a review it lifts my spirits and freshens my weary soul. Thank you again for your kind words.**

 **On a related note, some people sounded worried about filler in last chapter's reviews, so I wanted to clarify. When I said this arc kept getting stretched, it was because of a series of loose ends that require closing. I got a list and everything. Predictions right now range between two and six chapters (but most likely two or three) after the 'Birthday' chapters.**

 **And enough blabbering! Now, without further ado: Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **069 - Birthday (Morning)**

* * *

He woke up to insultingly good weather. There was an annoyingly bright shine filtering through his window and straight into his face. With a grumble, he considers pulling the covers over his eyes and trying to go back to sleep, but experience had proved time and time again that'll only make him stupidly hot, thirsty and sweaty, with no chance of him truly going back to sleep.

 _But he doesn't want to get up!_ There's no missions, there's no Academy and there's no need for him to go out and put up with all the glares and stuff. Ugh... he isn't even in the mood to pull pranks, either. Had to be _today_ on top of... everything else? Why can't it be tomorrow already?

Letting out a nondescript sound of frustration, he kicks the covers away and stands up, looking at his alarm clock as if he's been personally affronted by it. He had vaguely hoped it would be almost noon by now, but it was way too early. The day is never going to end at this rate!

With a last wistful glance at his bed, he goes into the bathroom to properly wash up. Because he's not a filthy beast, no matter what the jerks in the village say, thank you very much. But of course, he cannot stand in front of the sink without watching that stupid face in the mirror look right back at him.

The stupid blonde blinking at him like an idiot hurt Hinata-chan and honestly, no matter the reason why he did it, he still wants to beat the living crap out of him for it. He already had the last day, actually. But spending an entire day bashing shadow clones into oblivion had been far less therapeutic than expected.

Finally done, he grabs three packs of instant ramen and grumbles a bit about waiting for food, but he's not really into it, not really feeling hungry. Out of habit, he uses the three minutes to verify that nobody had been a jerk and stoned his windows or put dog shit through the mail doesn't find anything—people have been leaving him more or less alone lately—but he still should check...

Then he hesitates.

There's not many traditions he holds for this shitty day. Later on in the day he might've gone to Ichiraku's to try and pester some free ramen out of him, but old man Ichiraku was dead now. Old man Hokage could always be counted to drop by at some point in the evening with some extra allowance and to take him for more ramen, but old man Hokage was dead too. Iruka-sensei always grumbled about it, but he used to take him for ramen after class if it was a school day. Maybe…

No, Iruka-sensei has enough on his plate right now, and he isn't really in the mood anyway.

He almost talked himself out of checking, but there is one last tradition he's been able to look forward to through the years...

When did it happen for the first time? He's not really sure. He just remembers he was still a pipsqueak and the sun was being a jerk much like today. He was checking the apartment while his ramen cooked and when he opened the door to make sure nobody left a 'present' for him to clean up, there...

Well, there had been a completely unexpected kind of present. An actual _gift_.

Feeling a bit stupid over how big of a deal he's making out of it, he reaches for the door, grabs the handle and... Freezes. Kind of stupid, really, but for a moment he's not sure what he wants to find at the other side, or whether he deserves what he wants to find. Shaking his head at his own stupid, he yanks the door open.

There's a package on the ground, right in front of his door, carefully wrapped in bright orange paper.

He's immediately flooded with relief.

-"He survived..."

Yes, for a very long time, a gift has been waiting for him at his doorstep on his birthday. He has no idea who puts them there—they're always left there while he's asleep—and he's never been able to catch the culprit red-handed. Not that he thought it was very, eh... _polite_ , to use his nastiest tricks to catch someone bringing him gifts anyway.

For a time, he thought it was the old man Hokage, but that couldn't be it. Some of the gifts had honestly surprised the old man too when he'd seen them for the first time. Plus, he can hardly bring him gifts from beyond the grave, so yeah... Definitely not him.

He smiles. The fact that his mysterious friend survived is great by itself. The fact that whoever he is, still thinks of him highly enough to keep bringing presents just makes it even better. But really, he's just relieved whoever it is didn't die when Orochimaru attacked, that this precious person of his wasn't taken away too.

He takes the package in—paying careful attention to not tear it or ruin it somehow—and sits on his bed, legs crossed underneath the package.

Some would think he was the kind of person who would quickly tear through the wrapping of a gift, trying to reach whatever was inside as fast as possible. He certainly was impatient enough to give that feeling. But he actually _liked_ unwrapping gifts. And yes, it was a bit frustrating when the tape was stubborn and you were trying to keep the wrapping paper in a single piece, but he thought it was terribly rude to just rip through it when somebody had been patient enough to carefully put it together in the first place.

So he had time to mutter a couple of curses under his breath before finally setting a perfectly folded orange piece of wrapping paper to the side and taking a good look at the gift inside.

Clothes. The sets had far less orange than his usual ones, with a lot more black showing, but it was still plenty enough to be cool by his book. And it looked... good. No, not just good. But... Adult-like? Business-like? He didn't know how to put it, but just by looking at the outfit, he _knew_ people would start to take him more seriously.

Something fell into his lap when he lifted the clothes to take a better look. A bit surprised, he reached for whatever it was and... Froze again. He's doing that a lot this morning, isn't he? It was an amulet. All small and cute and obviously hand-crafted with a lot of care. The word 'Safety' was embroidered with lilac threads over white cloth.

That is... seriously. Whoever his mysterious gifter is, he sure knows how to get to him. He doesn't even know why it's affecting him so much, to be honest. Except maybe that the lilac and white amulet smells like something warm and comforting and he has no idea what is it but it makes the words feel like... well, like a heartfelt wish.

'Be Safe'

Huh, it feels kind of nice knowing he matters to someone out there. Sometimes it seems hard to believe.

Then he remembers the ramen cups, that he's definitely waited on for more than three minutes and must all be soggy by now and the moment is lost.

* * *

After downing three soggy cups of instant ramen, he got to look at his birthday present more carefully. Well, the clothes, anyway. Thinking too much about the charm still made his nose itch and his eyes water, so he put it on and tried to focus on more manly things.

Like his new and cool official uniform! There had been three sets in the package, all three identical and kick-ass awesome and, now that he's wearing one and the other two are neatly hanging in the wardrobe, he's finally noticed the black and white swirling thingies in the back and shoulders are actually a lot like the maelstroms on his old jumpers, only more... more 'take me seriously you bastard'-like, like the rest of the piece.

He closes the wardrobe with a sigh. True, after receiving the present he feels way better than he did waking up, but he still feels like shit. And since he doesn't have the excuse of feeling hated and miserable for being born the day the stupid fox attacked Konoha anymore, he has nothing to distract him from the other thing that's making him feel like that.

His thoughts go back to the day before yesterday, when Hinata-chan had ambushed him at Konoha's gates. Well, okay, maybe 'ambush' wasn't the word. But he'd had his mind elsewhere and Hinata-chan's greeting was completely unexpected and it's not like he'd barely managed to hold back a very embarrassing yelp when he heard her voice because that would've been uncool and he was a kickass ninja who didn't do that.

But then she'd... and he had... Shit, he can't even think about it properly. He only sees her betrayed expression and remembers how he ran away without a single word of explanation and saying he'd felt really uncomfortable and didn't know what else to do doesn't really help his case and…

He lets out a pathetic whine.

He's a bloody bastard.

A knock on his door pulls him from the self-flagellation. For a moment, he toys with the idea of ignoring it. It can't be anything good, anyway. But then there's another knock and another and another and—.

-"I know you're in there, dobe." -Sasuke's voice was probably the last one he expected to hear today. What the hell?! - "Stop wasting my time."

Wondering what it was about, he opens the door, only to be immediately tackled and knocked down by half a ton of slobber and puppy.

-"What the...?" -He whines, trying to dodge a tongue wider than his own face while pinned down on the floor- "Daigoro! Let go!"

-"He likes you, somehow," -Fuck, Naruto hates how the bastard is capable of sounding amused and still all cool and stand-offish. Was it one of those bloodline thingies?- "Hm, nobody said the fleabag was smart..."

-"Get..." -Finally managing to properly position his feet under the licking menace, Naruto pushes _hard_ \- "OFF!"

Daigoro flies out the door, impacting the outside fence with a crash that has Naruto wincing. The landlord will make him pay for the repairs of that or he'll eat his Hitai-ate. None worse for wear, the dog immediately recovers, strutting back to them and sitting beside the bastard, exchanging excited looks between the two of them while quickly forming a poodle of slobber in front of him.

-"Rude..."

-"Shut up bastard!" -He kind likes the mutt, but today's soooo _not_ the time- "What do you want anyway?"

-"I want to train, Hinata can't be bothered, let's spar."

Hinata-chan 'can't be bothered'? That doesn't sound like her at all!

-"Um... Is Hinata-chan... okay?" -As in, 'did I mess up so badly she doesn't want anything to do with the team anymore?'

The bastard's only answer is arching a brow and looking at him with one of his 'too cool to bother' faces before leaving, as if it was only natural for him to follow... Prick!

...

Yeah, he had ended up following the bastard. What was he supposed to do, ignore him and go back to bed? Well, not that he _couldn't_ have done that, but that's beside the point. Case is the bastard was acting all weird and he got curious, alright?

Sasuke led him around the village in complete silence, ignoring all his attempts to strike up a conversation. As always, really. Not that he's complaining. Or in the mood for trying too hard, mind. Just hard enough to make it clear Uzumaki Naruto _wasn't_ brooding. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't brood damnit!

But anyway, they're now entering the training grounds. A completely plain and boring training area that's little more than pressed dirt and a bunch of poles standing in one of the corners. Damn the bastard, there won't be much room for playing tricks in a place like this. He eyes him casually, taking position some distance away before finally deigning to pull his hands out of his pockets.

Then he eyes Daigoro. Naruto likes the overgrown puppy, noone capable of turning the bastard into an undignified mess can be a bad guy in his books. But he hasn't forgotten his fight with Kiba and Akamaru, and now Sasuke is kinda-sorta-Inuzuka or something. To his immense relief, Daigoro just plops on his butt with a disturbingly noticeable earthshake before impatiently turning his gaze from one contender to the other.

-"Alright bastard, let's do it!"

They fight hand-to-hand, with and without kunai thrown into the mix. Much to Naruto's satisfaction, they are combating pretty evenly. In spite of himself, he can't help but cracking a grin when he notices the bastard's frown deepening as he gets more and more frustrated. It's not every day you can get under the skin of mister cool-pants after all.

He's about to make a comment about it when he suddenly gets thrown off balance. There's a moment of stillness while his brain—and gravity—try to catch up, and the next thing he notices are twin red orbs that seem to be peering into his very soul.

-" **[Katon - Goukakyuu no jutsu]** "

Panicking, Naruto crosses his arms to protect his face and braces for impact. Being on the receiving side of the bastard's fire jutsu isn't fun at all. Damn but they're _hot._ So hot in fact, he almost forgets he still has a date with the ground and only manages a half-hearted roll, hardly doing its job at breaking the fall.

-"Damnit bastard!" -First day and he's already ruined a set of clothes! All because the bastard is a sore loser- "What's the big idea?!"

-"You're holding back," -Naruto was expecting smugness, or maybe anger. The cold,matter-of-fact reproach he got instead catches him by surprise- "This is a serious spar, I have no time for jokes."

Hesitation floods his mind for a moment. If he gets serious...

Before he is able to finish the thought, Sasuke is charging again, and he only manages to block his kick by pure reflex. He moves faster now, and his attacks are sharper, stronger. He has no time to second-guess himself and, before he realizes what's going on, training takes over and he doesn't even try anymore.

The spar quickly heats up. From fists and kicks to shuriken and wire, then to smoke bombs and explosive tags. Soon, jutsu start flying left and right. When Daigoro finally joins the fight—and what a frightening sight the usually cute and clumsy dog makes while snarling!—Naruto has to pull out all the stops.

In the end, they manage to find themselves in a three-way collision where the only real winners are the laws of physics. Leaving the three of them collapsed and panting at the bottom of a crater in the middle of a training area that _definitely_ looks more interesting now than when they started.

Naruto is distracted by picturing the amusing reaction their little spar will get out of whoever's responsible for restoring training grounds to their default shape. He was still trying to catch his breath when Sasuke's voice pulls him away from his thoughts.

-"Feeling better?"

Him asking that question is as big of a surprise as prohibiting ramen is a cruelty. _Understatement of the year._ And yet, that heavy feeling he's had on his chest lately…

-"Guess so," -He admits begrudgingly- "What was all that about?"

-"Hmpf."

Of course, instead of answering, Sasuke gets up first and offers him a hand. An amused smirk appears on his face when Naruto's stomach picks that exact moment to remind him he hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast.

-"I could use some ramen right no—" -His sheepish comment gets interrupted when Daigoro approaches him from behind. Before he can react, the ninken puts his huge head between his knees and unceremoniously shoves him onto his back - "Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

Sasuke, being his unhelpful self, simply jumps out of the crater and starts walking, leading his canine companion away in spite of the blond's loud protests. After making a fool out of himself for the next couple of streets, Naruto finally gives up. At least they're going in Ichiraku's general direction...

* * *

 **So, this is a minor point that I can't see an easy way to incorporate in the story, so I'll just use the author's notes instead. Am I the only one who thinks Kakashi had reasons to be wary of teaching too much too fast to Sasuke (specially during the exams)?**

 **I mean, an entire month to learn how to use the [Chidori] in a straight line? To someone with a [Cheat Wheel Eye]? I mean, come on, he was obviously stalling. Not that I blame him, between the boy's attitude and that nasty business with the [Cursed Seal of Heaven] I would be worried about his sanity too, but makes me wonder how things would've gone if Sasuke was a bit more stable back then, like… oh, look! Like in my story!**

 **Maybe he'll even be able to trade blow-by-blow with my Naruto.**

 **Well, that's it. If someone is wondering how he can keep up with him during this spar, that's why. Figured I would pre-emptively explain, since I had no plans of writing about it during the story..**

 **On a completelly unrelated note, this was chapter 69! *snicker* 69...**


	70. Birthday (Noon)

**Konnichiwa konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Blood and bloody ashes, it's been a while! To tell you the truth, this chapter almost became one of those chapter-notices where there's no actual chapter and is just the writer explaining why and maybe apologizing. But I hate those with a passion, finally getting and update notice on that series you like that's been silent for a while just to read there won't be series in an even longer while is not cool.**

 **There's a note at the end still, and there won't be more Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation in a while, but I wanted to at least offer a chapter with it.**

 **Now, with an apology and not further ado, Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Birthday (Noon)**

* * *

They've ended up in Ichiraku's. It made some sort of twisted sense to end up at his favorite place on his birthday, if one assumed the bastard was a proper teammate. Or maybe just a decent human being. After the public humiliation Naruto doesn't feel particularly inclined towards praising him. The idea of Sasuke not being a complete bastard weirds him out a bit, to be honest; he's not sure he can wrap his head around such a new and alien concept.

-"Oh, Naruto-kun!" -Ayame's cheerful voice pulls him away from his musings- "I had a feeling I would be seeing you today. Happy Birthday!"

-"Thank you, Ayame-neechan!" -Naruto does his best to keep himself cheerful and not to wince at the mention of today's date- "I'll have the beef ramen today, and the bastard will— do you still insist on desecrating ramen with your sick obsession?"

-"Un."

-"The bastard will take the shio ramen with..." -Here he shivers- "halved cherry tomatoes."

-"Nope."

The cheerfulness in her voice gives Naruto pause.

-"Nope?"

-"Nope!"

A life as a prankster tells him Ayame is up to something but, as much as he tries, he can only think of the obvious meaning.

-"You finally came to your senses and banned the bastard's heinous deviations?"

-"Where did you learn those words, dobe?"

-"Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ read." -The snobbish face he makes is enough for Ayame to choke on trying to hold back a snort. Nobody needs to know he only started _after_ Hinata-chan _politely_ suggested a couple of books that ended up being absurdly interesting- "I just feel stupid talking like a nerd. Anyway, Ayame-neechan?"

-"Oh, yes. You're not having a beef ramen, you're having an all-you-can-eat seafood special and that's final."

He finds his traitorous mouth salivating at the prospects before his stomach churns with guilt. The Village is still tight on supplies. On top of that, he failed at protecting Ayame's dad and yet here he is, wagging his tail at the idea of stuffing his dumb mouth with more food.

-"I… Ayame-neechan, I'm not that hungr—"

-"Nonsense! And you'd be doing me a big favour with this, Naruto-kun!" -When his only answer is to blink dumbly, Ayame lets out a sigh- "Seems like Wave has been… overzealous with their newfound freedom to set sail. When word spread that Konoha had been attacked, they packed all their fishing surplus and sent it here. Their relief supplies arrived yesterday. Now, it's a while from Wave to here, and since we don't have storage seals to spare and because weather is not that cold yet, we can't just leave perishables sitting around. Every place dealing with seafood received their share this very morning and now I have more than I know what to do with. So... the seafood special is quarter-price for everyone and free if it's your birthday!"

-"Wave sent us a shitload of seafood"

-"Yep."

-"And it arrived precisely today"

-"Yep."

-"Amazing coincidence," -His eyes are now squinting with suspicion- "Isn't it, Ayame-chan?"

-"Yep!" -She chirps in confirmation for the third time, unceremoniously planting a huge bowl smelling like deliciousness in front of him- "Now eat."

Really, there's no point arguing when Ayame-neechan gets like that, so he eats. At least for the first four bowls, then he starts slowing down. There's someone important missing in this picture and he can't get it out of his mind. A funny feeling too, knowing you're missing something. His life was easier when he didn't stop to think too much. Gulping down his mounting unease, Naruto finally hardens his resolve to ask the question that's been bugging him since he met Sasuke in the morning.

-"Hey, bastard."

-"Un."

 _Very collaborative, bastard. Thank you for nothing._

-"What did you mean Hinata 'couldn't be bothered', anyway?'" -He has to ask. As nonchalantly as he can, of course, but he suspects he's fooling no one- "Is she sick or something?"

-"It means Hinata-sama arrived home late tonight, secluded herself in her own room with strict orders of not being interrupted until she leaves herself and no one's heard from her ever since," -From behind, Neji's voice surprises him, dripping with as much disapproval as he can muster- "I can't help but wonder how that might be related to the return of her teammate."

He flinches at the accusation, but doesn't really try to defend himself. It's the truth after all. Still, the glare is uncomfortable and he'd very much like it if Neji found another thing to try and drill a hole into through sheer glowering. There's no way Naruto believes all that shit about his eyes 'seeing everything' and whatnot —especially not after making a fool of himself during the Chunin Exam— but man, the stare he fixes him with sure seems capable of dissecting his mind and soul!

-"I don't know what it was about and I don't really care to find out, but I will say this much..." -He pauses before continuing, face completely inexpressive in that creepy way of his- "Whatever you think you are accomplishing can't be worth it if that's what it does to Hinata-sama."

 _It will be worth it, even if it's painful now._

His lack of answer seems to rile Neji up, and he's pretty sure he'll get clobbered for it —a well-deserved clobbering— any time now. He's fine with that, so he turns away from Neji to finish his last bowl before it happens. It's bad form to let food go to waste.

-"Can we not dwell on it right now, Neji-san?" -Lee, followed by Tenten, appears right on time to interrupt their teammate- "Today is a day for celebration after all."

-"Yeah, this time I agree with the idiot!" -Chirps in Tenten- "Today we party! Let's wait until tomorrow to beat up Naruto-kun for being such an idiot!"

Neji doesn't seem to agree, but whatever he might think, the moment is lost as more and more people flood the place. Everyone from his promotion that managed to make it on to a team are suddenly there with friendly congratulations and presents and being friendly and it turns out it's really damn hard to be depressed when (almost) everyone around you is determined to make you smile.

Sakura-chan being around feels a tiny bit awkward, because pretty much everyone present remembers his outlandish and daily attempts to get a date with her during their Academy days. It's no longer like that, but he hasn't had the time to try and talk with her about it and apologize for being a pushy brat that was constantly annoying and embarrassing her.

Apparently Sakura-chan catches him looking, because she chooses that moment to make way towards him and personally wishing him a happy birthday with a smile, plopping a cutely wrapped box on his lap without a word. He's too surprised to say more than a barely audible 'thank you'. _Another_ birthday gift? He's pretty sure he hasn't had this many before, even putting all his birthdays together.

-"A gift for Naruto-kun?" -Ino interrupts his musings whistling with delight- "Way to go, billboard-girl!"

That breaks all semblance of aplomb Sakura had in an amusingly violent eruption of stuttering and blushing that makes Naruto-kun smile fondly. He still thinks that Sakura-chan is cute, even if he's no longer interested in dating her.

-"You had a gift for him too, Ino-pig!"

-"Well... yes. It's called an _investment_. Now he'll have to gift me something back on _my_ birthday." -Ino turns to wink at him, a sly smile gracing her lips that's somehow infectious- "I'll be expecting something worthy of me, Naruto-kun!"

-"Well, I was making an investment too! It's not like I care about the idiot or anything!"

-"Suuure you did, forehead, sure you did..."

And with that, the day continues, far more smiles addressed his way than Naruto feels entitled to or has any experience receiving. Oh, and the oddly comforting scowl Neji stubbornly refuses to drop, even while wearing a conic, silver-and-red party hat and showered in confetti.

* * *

Of course, Kakashi doesn't appear until the crowd thins out and it's only Sasuke and Kiba that remain. Neji, who never stopped glaring in Naruto's direction until he was forced to, has been unceremoniously dragged away by his teammates just a few moments ago. Their Jounin-sensei casually lands on the stool directly besides him out of nowhere, throwing a lazy wave his way.

-"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun!"

-"You're late, Kakashi-sensei."

-"Maa… cut me some slack, Naruto-kun!" -He answers unapologetically while pulling a small and rectangular-shaped package, wrapped in nondescript brown paper, from an inner pocket- "I was picking up your present!"

-"You mean it wasn't you just getting lost on the road of life this time?" -Naruto isn't exactly angry, even for a bundle of energy like him, getting angry at Kakashi for his lateness is a waste of time and effort, but that's still no reason to simply let him get away with it.

-"Or a lady crossing the street?" -Sasuke chimes in.

-"Or a black cat?" -Kiba adds his two cents, Naruto didn't knew he was familiar with Kakashi's antics. Maybe the bastard bitches about him during dinners or something?

-"I really need new excuses, don't I?" -Kakashi sighs dramatically, depositing the package in Naruto's hands- "Here, you're welcome."

Of course, once unwrapped, the gift is bitterly disappointing.

-"Icha-Icha Special?" -He whines, holding the offending book away from his body with two fingers- "I don't want crappy porn, Ero-sennin gives me enough shit already!"

-"At every birthday, there's someone who gifts you something they think is really cool, but that you won't want to touch with a stick. It's tradition." -Kakashi retorts, the small visible part of his face crinkling in gleeful delight- "And you have to take it and pretend you like it, and if it's a book you have to read it in case you are questioned about it later on. It's tradition too."

-"Wow, Kakashi-sensei. Thank you. Just what I wanted. How did you know." -Naruto isn't a fan of deadpan himself, but sometimes it must be done.

They don't loiter much longer after that. Kiba and Sasuke head towards the Inuzuka compound and Kakashi tags along on Naruto's way back home without so much as giving an excuse. Not that he asked. It's been a better day than he dared hope or feels he deserves, but he's still waiting for the other shoe to drop. The silent walk back home accompanied by the adult technically responsible for him isn't really doing anything for his nerves, either.

-"So, what else did you get for your birthday?" -Kakashi asks, rather randomly- "Better be good after how you treated my gift."

Naruto eyes him with suspicion. When was the last time Kakashi-sensei did small talk for small talk's sake? Then again, it's not like he can just ignore him. He _did_ have a gift for him, even if it was complete rubbish.

-"Mostly ninja tools and cups of instant ramen," -Most people might feel this a bit impersonal, but since this is Naruto, he couldn't think of anything better- "Ino-chan brought an evergreen that's actually orange. She crossbred it herself. Isn't it cute?"

-"Probably made it by accident and dumped it on you because it fit. Not as well-thought out as my own gift..." -Kakashi is skulking and it would be funny any other day. As it is, it only sounds fake- "But hey, at least she was original. Didn't my other cute students have something halfway decent for you?"

-"The bastard beat the shit out of me and…"

He shuts his mouth, all the self loathe burning in the back of his mind returning with a vengeance. He now knows what Kakashi wanted to talk about. What was he expecting, to be told his parents were nobility from a fallen country and he was fated to save the world? Of course it was about that.

He lets out a long breath, whatever. His plans for the day were to wallow in his own misery until it wasn't 'today' anymore, so it's not like this is any worse. Deep down he'd wanted to vent about it with someone and, if he's getting a dressing down from Kakashi, he might as well do.

-"Nee, sensei, have you ever…" -He struggles with the words. How to put it so he doesn't get laughed at for worrying too much?- "Accidentally killed someone important to you?"

He intently looks forward, unsure of how he wants his question to be answered but, when the silence starts feeling oppressive, he turns to face Kakashi. The bastard is in his own world, watching the clouds with a vacant expression on his face.

-"Uhm?" -He finally reacts when Naruto stops walking- "Sorry, did you say something?"

It takes all of Naruto's self control to not strangle him to death right then and there.

-"It's not funny!" -He even had been properly respectful and actually called him sensei all, and this is how he acts?- "I'm really worried about it, you know?"

Kakashi still keeps silent a couple more seconds, but at least he seems attentive now.

-"I take this is about the fox?"

Naruto's shoulders drop at the mention of that. Yes, yes it's very much about the fox. Count on Kakashi-sensei to make it simple.

-"I just… can't control it! Ero-sennin got badly hurt because of me, and he's some kind of big deal, right? I don't think he would've made it if Tsunade-baachan hadn't been there. I'm a danger for everyone around me."

That has Sensei blinking dumbly for a while. He probably wasn't expecting that.

-"So you're trying to not have anyone around you?"

-"Duh."

-"Then you'll die," -Not exactly the answer he was expecting, least of all with the matter-of-fact tone used- "And everyone who cares about you will suffer because of your stupidity."

-"But…"

-"This is the shinobi world, we need our teams to survive. Heck, how do you thing most people in your situation kicked the bucket? Going solo is the fastest way to end up biting off more than you can chew."

Oh, Naruto didn't know that, but it makes sense. Having a monster sealed inside you doesn't make you invincible, after all.

-"That might be for the be—"

-"Don't you _**dare**_ finish that sentence," -Naruto actually freezes under the sudden spike of killing intent thrown his way. Kakashi **really** has a problem with that line of thought- "No one on my team is better off dead and all the risk you supposedly put your teammates into, is for them to decide whether or not to face it. To deny them that is to deny them their resolve, and I doubt you'll want to insult her like that, or that she would even let you get away with it if you tried."

-"But if she keeps it up, she'll end up dying because of me!"

-"Bad attitude. If you count on her death from the get go, what does that say about your opinion of your teammates?"

-"Fine, but she might die anyway, I'm dangerous!"

Kakashi just arches an unamused brow at his reaction and resumes walking.

-"You make sure she knows how dangerous you are." -He insists- "Then respect whatever decision she reaches afterwards. It's her choice. What you're doing is childish and insulting."

-"But what do I _do_ if she dies?"

-"You are not going to let it drop, are you?" -He lets out a long sigh before continuing, but doesn't stop walking- "What would she want you to do if she dies? Pretty sure she wouldn't want you to mope around feeling sorry for yourself. Actually, why are we even discussing this to begin with? It's not like anyone's actually dead and we're not drunk."

It's not fair. It's not fair because that's right. Hinata-chan will never give up on him, no matter how dangerous it becomes. He'll have to suck it up and, if he does end up killing her, he'll just have to live with it because she wouldn't want it any other way. The bastard probably won't leave him either, not that he cares or anything.

-"Oh, look!" -Kakashi interrupts his thoughts about a street away from his home- "There's some suspicious people waiting for you and my life has enough weirdos in it with just Gai. See you next mission, Naruto-kun. Happy Birthday!"

Then he Body Flickers away before he can retort, leaving him alone to turn the last corner and find out what he meant. What he sees blows everything else from his mind, leaving only an uneasy sense of impending doom.

The Mysterious Teenager Garyuu X is back. This time, with reinforcements.

* * *

 **Wow that conversation must've been** _ **awkward**_ **for Kakashi. That with getting stuck giving advice he definitely should be following himself but doesn't. Being a responsible adult can be delightfully hypocritical sometimes, doesn't it? This being Naruto's perspective made me leave some implications rather subtle, but I didn't want to shift POV during the Birthday chapters.**

 **Still, a keen observer will notice Kakashi definitely** _ **wasn't**_ **watching clouds while Naruto made the question, and that he was rather distracted afterwards. He probably wasn't thinking about Hinata either when he started using female pronouns either, don't you think?**

 **Man, this chapter has been a bitch. Not only the long time it took, (that's because I didn't** _ **have**_ **the time) but the effort and headaches involved. I don't even know** _ **why**_ **I had such a hard time, so it gets doubly frustrating.**

 **Now, some words nobody really wants to hear. As you can probably infer from the long pause, Muse has jumped boat. Or gone hibernate. Or whatever Muse does when she's not being helpful.**

 **I haven't worked on** _ **anything**_ _**at all**_ **during this time, except limping through the chapter you guys just read and some very short doodles that never went anywhere. Narrative simply doesn't come to me, frustrating as that is. I can manage plots and dialogues, but narrative is suddenly an insurmountable obstacle. Forget finishing Book 1, I need a long break and I need it now.**

 **So that's it for now, loathe as I am to do it. To think next chapter was such a good place to make a stop too…**

 **I have no intention of dropping the story, but it might be some time before I continue. Those of you willing to wait, don't worry even if you see me working in something else in-between (not that that is likely to happen anytime soon either), Those of you unwilling to wait, it's been a blast having you along the ride until now, and I hope you the best luck finding a good story to follow.**

 **With this and a heartfelt apology, I'll be signing out for now.**

 **-Planeshunter**


	71. Birthday (Evening)

**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa, Planeshunter desu!**

 **Surprise everyone! I'm back!**

 **Been more than a year, ain't it? Unfortunately, I'm not resuming the story just yet, but I left you guys hanging something fierce when I stopped, and it's Valentine's, so figured I could at least finish the 'Birthday' chapters before I sink into oblivion again.**

 **Some of you might want to restart said 'Birthday' chapters instead of going straight to this one, to refresh your memory about what's happening.**

 **Happy Valentine's, everyone!**

 **Mystic Eyes of Reincarnation** **始まります** **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Birthday (Evening)**

* * *

Walking through the streets of Konoha, Naruto tugs uncomfortably at his clothing for the umptenth time. They're impractical, easily stained, blatantly non-orange and he feels like a clown wearing them. He wants nothing more than to take them off and maybe burn them in some quiet corner where nobody will ever find the ashes.

But he promised to wear them, and they're nothing he doesn't deserve. He'd hurt Hinata-chan and it'd taken someone else to spell it for him to notice, busy as he was wallowing in self-pity like an Uchiha. Some boyfriend he is.

… If he's still anyone's boyfriend after pulling that crap on her, that is.

Well, at least she's not given up on him altogether, if she's willing to ask him to dinner and all… Or had it been the other way around? Had he supposedly asked her? Ugh… going through manipulative middlemen made everything— Middlemen…? When did he begin using fancy words like that?

Anyhow he has a date, even if he has no clue how that came to be.

Now that his thoughts have wandered there, though, he can't help but reminisce about the strange encounter at his home's doorstep...

* * *

 _The Mysterious Teenager Garyuu X was back. This time, with reinforcements._

Naruto would probably never get used to the way the masked old man acted, he remembers musing at the time; but to throw into the mix a midget sidekick answering to the name of 'Gorgeous Teenager Garyuu Y' added a new dimension of _bizarre_ to the whole thing. And no, Naruto doesn't know where he learnt the word 'bizarre', either.

At least the chibi had the decency to act appropriately shy and cagey after reciting her introductory lines. Kind of understandable, really. Naruto would've felt embarrassed too after spewing something like "Gorgeous Teenager Garyuu Y steps forward to dazzle the world!".

Then again, he wouldn't have uttered those lines even under torture, so there was that.

In any case, he doesn't remember ever taking such an intense dressing down, not even from Iruka-sensei when he made that mess with the honey and itching powder back in the Academy.

Now, let's give Naruto some credit. Under normal circumstances, a couple of weirdos (he calls things by their name, no matter how indebted he feels towards said weirdos) trying to bully him into changing his mind would be about just as effective as an ant trying to headbutt a rhinoceros to death. He's stubborn like that.

Fortunately for all involved, these weren't normal circumstances. And after being beaten around by pretty much everyone he trusted about the same topic, he was feeling more apologetically resigned than anything else.

Instead, he didn't feel there was much he could do, really. His plan had been to wait until it wasnt _today_ anymore, so life in general would be a bit less crappy, and then find Hinata and apologize. Simple, sweet and to the point.

His plan had been shot down, though; ripped to shreds and disposed of with a ruthlessness usually reserved for traitors and war criminals. He could still somehow smell the burning remains.

Then, to his horror, they proceeded to plan the evening for him. Acquiescence was mandatory, protests punished and complaints ignored— Books, that's it! That's where he's getting all the new words from, it has to be!

...

Anyway, when he finally decided enough was enough and to put his foot down, they sprang the real trap.

-"What do you mean I have a date tonight?!" -Naruto exclaimed, patience long gone by then- "I sure didn't plan anything like that with anyone!"

-"Oh, but Hinata-hime doesn't know that!" -The weirdo answers genially, pointing a finger towards the skies- "She'll be in her best garments, waiting for you at the gates of Le Crême De Dêmarrage(1) half an hour from now!"

Thinking back, Naruto is pretty sure the noise he was too shocked to notice back then was the click of a camera. He's snapped enough pictures at horrified faces himself to know he'll be facing serious blackmail at some point in the future.

-"You can't do that!" -He protested, which went ignored like the pathetic little whine it really was- "I don't have time to get ready! I have nothing to wear to a stiff place like that!"

-"Oh my Naruto-kun, It sure seems like you're in a pinch" -The squirt recites in a deadpan tone. This is _soooo_ rehearsed...- "Whoever would be able to lend you a hand in such dire circumstances"

At that he froze, because really. The plot was so obvious even he could see where this was going. Not that he could see a way to get out of it, anyway. So he turned again to the old man to make the request all present knew he had no choice but to make.

-"Would you lend me that cool kimono from the last time again, old man?"

-"I could…" -And Naruto can _hear_ the smirk forming behind the strange mask as his voice goes from pondering to vindictive- "but that would be letting you off too easy."

Naruto gulped, somehow he knew 'easy' wouldn't be a word he'd associate with tonight.

* * *

And that's why he was walking down the street instead of jumping through the rooftops. Because besides being impractical, easily stained, blatantly non-orange and making him feel like a clown, the white suit he's wearing tonight doesn't really allow for the kind of movements involved in good ol' normal shinobi travel.

Has he mentioned it makes him feel like a clown? If it was bad in the quiet alleys near home, now that he's on a busy street with all eyes staring at him, it's even worse. And it's really starting to get on his nerves. He's so wound up he has half a mind of starting a brawl with the next idiot who eyes him funny.

Only he can't, because that would ruin the suit...

-" _Ugh… being responsible sucks!"_

Finally, he arrives at the suffy place with the funny name and—as much as he hates to admit it—he has to give it to them, they really do know how to pull off a Restaurant. Because this place deserves capital letter... Or maybe not? Naruto has no idea how's the food, afterall. But the façade is certainly impressing: polished stonework, wrought iron and tastefully positioned lanterns that accentuated the overall elegance.

...It's a wonder he never pranked the place as a brat.

The place is also completely out of place in Konoha, now that he thinks about it.

Approaching the entrance, he notes with relief he's arrived first and Hinata is nowhere to be seen. He had half-expected the entrance to be crowded and to have a hard time looking for her, but the only other person around is a woman shifting nervously in a gorgeous black dress.

With nothing to do while waiting for Hinata, and careful not to stare—he can't make an espectacle, not tonight—he takes a curious look at the woman.

 _-"Wow, so that's what women wear to places like this…?"_

The main piece is a pitch black, shoulderless dress that hugs the woman's shape all the way to the hips, where it then blooms into a mid-calf length, wavy skirt. Naruto pays token attention to the strapped, high-heeled, black sandals—because he's heard somewhere women are obsessed with shoes—but quickly goes back to study the rest of the ensemble.

The arms and shoulders of the woman seem to sparkle, and in the relative darkness she's standing in it takes a moment for Naruto to notice it's actually part of the dress—a thinner, translucent cloth that somehow reflects the stray beams of light—covers her from wrists to neck.

A shawl as black as the dress hangs from her elbows, and silver jewelry adorns her figure: fine wrist bracelets, a delicate chain-belt and some kind of earrings he can peek through her hair, but not really make out. That gives Naruto pause. He's always assumed posh people used gold for everything, but the fine silver pieces on the woman in the deep-black dress give a distinct impression of a starry night that would've been ruined by gold.

Heck, now that he's noticed the correlation, he can't help but thinking the only thing the woman needs is the—

 _The woman looks up and their gazes lock._

… Moon.

He freezes in surprise. Those eyes are like bright, white moons; big and full, completing the ensemble and painting a picture of perfection. Knowing he's being rude, but incapable of looking away, Naruto's throat dries up. This woman is not just gorgeous, she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

-"Na… Naruto-kun?" -The spell breaks, and he finally notices he knows the woman he's been staring at for the past five minutes. It's his date, actually- "Is there something wrong?"

-"Hinata-chan? Wow. I mean you're…" -Naruto swallows with difficulty, he knew Hinata was a pretty girl, but this?- "You look gorgeous tonight."

That had her looking away, with beet red cheeks and lips tugging upwards. Somewhere in the darkest parts of Naruto's mind, he makes note of the reaction and decides to try and cause it more often.

-"Thank you, Naruto-kun" -She answers after a brief pause, looking back at him- "You look quite dashing yourself."

-"N... Nah! I'm sure I look like a clown, but thanks!" -Now it's Naruto's turn to blush, as he scratches the back of his head and tries to laugh it off, continuing before she could say anything else- "Anyway! Shall we go in?"

At the last second, he remembers he's supposed to offer his arm to a lady, and has trouble playing it cool while suddenly stopping to do so. Fortunately, Hinata doesn't seem to notice and takes his elbow easily enough.

Now is when the real fight starts: not embarrassing himself or his date, while spending various hours in a place following its own set of rules. Seemingly arbitrary, absolutely nonsensical and sometimes plain malicious.

* * *

All things considered, Naruto concludes as they await for the desserts, the dinner wasn't exactly to die for. To begin with, he hadn't been capable of making heads or tails of the menu and ended up ordering blind just to avoid looking like a bumpkin.

Let's just say, the result hadn't been all that good. The little things with the pink sauce tasted really good, he supposed, and he'll be the first to admit he never knew you could cook a potato like _that_ ; however, even after five courses, he still felt hungry. Not his idea of a fun night out, to be sure.

He also had trouble avoiding staring at his date, who was looking so radiant and so different, with her hair pulled back for once, allowing him to see her face clearly. Every time she shifted, fidgeted or simply smiled, his attention was drawn back to her. And she was doing an awful lot of each tonight.

At least the conversation is good. Hinata always struck him as a reserved girl, but it turns out that, when she feels comfortable, she can be quite talkative. First about her mission in Shiranui with that crazy proctor from the Second Test of the exam, and then onto whatever random thing the conversation brings up next.

And she knows so much! Maybe not in the same way Sakura does (Naruto doubts very much that Hinata-chan can do the mental math magic or repeat full pages verbatim from history books, like the pinkette does) but in a more…

You know, things you know because you've experienced them? Or figured them out by yourself? Not only things you just read from a book.

Ugh… he knows there's a proper way to say it! Failing to find the correct words didn't use to bother him half as much as it does now. It's the book's fault!

Anyway, Hinata-chan doesn't just drone on. She can speak about clan politics, supply logistics, or the pros and cons of using mercenary forces, and he can't help but view himself in the situations she's describing, doing the things she talks about. She never gets mad when he asks something, either.

The desserts come and go, and he can't say he was very surprised when Hinata's included cinnamon and fried dough, but that also means it's finally time. He didn't want to ruin the dinner, so he didn't bring up the topic before, but it's something they must talk about, and there's no point in procrastinating any longer.

-"Ne, Hinata-chan…" -He tries, and she immediately sobers, seemingly picking up the seriousness of the matter- "Are you mad at me?"

-"...Yes," -She answers softly.

Well, there's his answer. He's more surprised than he should be, maybe deep down he'd expected otherwise? He's also feeling a bit confused, because her tone doesn't match her words and he doesn't know what to do next.

-"...Oh."

Is his eloquent answer. He then waits for her to expand on it, because really, what else can he possibly do?

-"It was scary, being captured and defenseless," -She continues slowly- "I worried about many things back then, inside that illusion that made time feel eternal. I worried about my friends and family. About Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. But more than anything, I worried about Naruto-kun, who had left the village on a very hush-hush secret mission with one of the legendary Sannin."

Naruto nods slowly. Hinata had glossed over that part, but he should've realized how scary living through that would be instead of losing himself in how cool everything else sounded. He can't help but feel a bit flattered hearing he was the one she thought about the most, though.

-"Then I came back, and was able to meet everyone and make sure they were all alright..." -She plays with her teaspoon, looking away from him once more- "Everyone but Naruto-kun."

-"I tried not to worry, because I know Naruto-kun is an amazing shinobi who never gives up," -She has a strange look on her face, smiling but not really- "But in the end, I wouldn't really calm down until I could see you again with my own two eyes."

-"Now, how do you think I felt when you finally come back, and the first thing you do is try to end our relationship?" -She's frowning now, and there's a fire in her voice he's never felt aimed to him before- "I thought you were regretting the whole thing!"

-"No!" -Naruto tries to be firm, but has to admit, his voice sounds more like a pathetic croak than anything else- "I would never… "

-"I had no way to know!" -She plants her hands on the table, pushing the chair away as she stands up- "We've barely had any time together, Naruto-kun, you can't expect me to just know what's in your mind. The only thing I knew was that you didn't want to see me anymore, that I had spent weeks missing you and getting ready for your birthday, only to have it all thrown back at my face! Of course I'm mad at you!"

-"I'm sorry!" -Now towering over his still sitting form, Hinata cuts a really imposing figure. He knows she can be scary sometimes, but this… this really makes him feel tiny and insignificant- "It was stupid of me, you see—"

But Hinata cuts him with a huff, turning away from him.

-"You do some really stupid things sometimes, Naruto-kun."

With those parting words, Hinata-chan leaves the place. Leaving Naruto grasping for something to _do_.

-"In my humble experience" -The voice of the maitre suddenly right behind him, almost manages to scare a jump and a shriek out of him- "When a woman storms out of a place while a man is trying to apologize, she usually wants to be followed."

-"Wha— Why would they do that?"

-"No man can really presume to understand the fine workings of the fairer sex's mind," -His face remains straight, but Naruto could swear the man's eyes are _smirking in amusement_ \- "But my personal theory is they want to make said man grovel in front of them somewhere private. So they can forever hold it over their heads."

-"That's kind of scary, old man."

-"Aren't women always?"

-"... I guess you're right. I should be leaving, right?"

Then he looks at the table and winces inwardly. How much does it cost for a dinner for two in a place like this?

-"Just go then, sir," -The man waves his worries away- "As any proper gentleman would."

Naruto doesn't know what's going on, but he's certainly not going to question it. Not now that he needs to catch up with Hinata-chan and grovel in front of her. If he had, he might've caught the plume of white smoke as he left the building, right where the maitre had stood. Then again, nobody is willing to believe a loudmouth like Jiraiya can pull a maitre routine, so maybe it wouldn't have mattered after all.

* * *

He found her, of all places, sitting on the old swing in front of the Academy. If she was going for a secluded place, she'd nailed it. Nobody goes near the building during the night, especially since Hokage-jiji passed away. Well, nobody but the ANBU, but then again they don't really count, or you'd _never_ have any privacy in Konoha.

-"You came," -She's not looking at him, and her voice sounds neither angry nor happy, she's just stating a fact.- "I wasn't sure you would."

-"I had a little nudge." -He admits nervously, wondering how the hell he's going to go about this- "But really, I couldn't just leave things like that."

-"I see."

And that's all. Hinata-chan goes back to stare a hole into the wall of the Academy, leaving Naruto standing there awkwardly, without any idea of what to do next. In the end, he goes for straightforward honesty. It's rarely ever failed him before.

-"The mission with Ero-sennin didn't go as well as I pretended." -He starts awkwardly- "You see, when that bastard Kabuto tried to kill me, it wasn't Granny Tsunade who healed me. She was still afraid of blood back then, so I..."

He takes a deep breath to fortify himself, ruefully noting Hinata-chan hasn't turned to look at him.

-"I could feel myself growing colder and colder, and it didn't hurt, but I was getting sleepy and my vision was going black and I just knew I was going to die..." -He hesitates again, but it's too late to change his mind, so he keeps talking- "But I couldn't die yet, you know? I had promised you to come back safe, after all."

He sees her twitch at his words and inwardly winces, it only gets worse.

-"I reached for the Fox," -He whispers- "It didn't go very well. I lost control and hurt Ero-sennin real bad. It was then that Granny Tsunade got over—"

-"You… did it for me?"

Hinata's voice, soft and maybe a bit scared, cuts his tirade. She's finally looking at him.

-"Well, yeah. I mean, I kinda did?" -He then realizes what he's saying and mentally kicks himself, because he doesn't want Hinata-chan to blame herself for what happened- "I mean, no! It's not your fault and I should've been stronger, I should've kept control, or not need _him_ in the first place!"

Then he stops his panicked spluttering because he realizes Hinata-chan is giggling, and it's such a relief that he can't help but laugh himself.

-"I already know what happened, silly," -She says when the giggling finally stops- "I asked Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama the other night."

-"I thought it was classified?" -He asks with a frown- "I certainly wasn't supposed to tell you."

-"Well, I asked _politely_."

At that, Naruto nods sagely, that makes sense. Not even the future hokage has a snowball's chance in hell when Hinata-chan asks _politely_.

-"What I didn't know..." -She continues, standing up and slowly walking towards him, a strange look on her face- "Is that you did it for me."

-"You're not…? I mean, it's not your fault, you know?"

-"Sometimes a girl wants to know how far you're willing to go for them, Naruto-kun," -Hinata-chan finally reaches him, hugging him without missing a beat and promptly burying her head into his chest- "Just… don't make it a habit."

-"Then you'll forgive me?"

-"What you did," -Her head still buried in his chest, she answers somewhat grumpily, but her voice has lost all the iron- "Was still stupid."

-"Yes, ma'am."

-"Next time you are feeling conflicted about our relationship, you'll come to me with the problem."

-"Yes, ma'am."

-"We're both new to this, it'll be hard enough to figure it out together to try on our own."

-"Yes, ma'am."

-"And if you try to pull an Uchiha on me again, _you'll regret it_."

That one makes him shiver, actually.

-"Yes, ma'am."

-"Then I forgive you." -She finally unburies her head, sending a dazzling smile his way- "And happy birthday, I'm glad this silly situation is over. Now put those warm arms of yours around me, it's cold out here."

-"Yes, ma'am."

A sulky Hinata-chan is cute too.

They stay just like that for a while, basking in each other's presence and warmth. And Naruto dedicates a stray thought to reflect on how strange this day has been, and how much it's improved since he woke up. Taking a deep breath and catching a hint of Hinata-chan's lavender scent, he can't help but think birthdays won't be such a bad thing for him anymore.

… Wait, lavender? Where has he smelled that before?

Oh! That was the aroma coming from his new amulet! That's why it'd felt so familiar!

-"Hinata-chan?"

-"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

-"The birthday gifts I find at my doorstep every year..."

-"That's not a question, Naruto-kun."

-"Thank you. I'll wear this charm everyday."

-"You better, I paid dearly to make it."

-"What do you mean?"

Hinata fidgets within his arms, grumbling something unintelligible while shifting her legs uncomfortably.

-"Hinata-chan?"

-"Nothing, just… treasure it, alright?"

-"Is it what's inside?" -Naruto asks, reaching for it with a hand- "Did you use something expensive?"

-"Don't you dare look inside!" -In the time he opens his jacket, Hinata has somehow snatched the item and jumped away from him- "I- It's supposed to be a secret! And the amulet stops working if you open it!"

-"Hinata-chan?"

-"Just… don't, okay?"

-"... Yes, ma'am."

Naruto can't really say he understands, but maybe that's what the maitre meant about the feminine mind. He can live with not knowing, though. It's been a strange day, ended in a strange way, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Heck, now he can't wait for his next birthday!

…

 _-"Come to think of it… when is Hinata-chan's birthday?"_

* * *

(1) Lit: 'The Boot Cream', only using the wrong article and accentuation. Nobody knows what the original name of the restaurant was, as nobody was ever able to correctly say it and the first owner died during the Kyuubi attack when the place burned to the ground. Curiously, all official records were lost that day too. The current name is the new owner's best attempt. It sounds elegant enough and nobody speaks French in the Elemental Nations, anyway.

* * *

 **So. Hinata got angry. Guess we all have a breaking point, huh.**

 **Also no kisses. I toyed with the idea, but in the end it was just cuddling. It might've been more, but then Naruto brought up the amulet and I went for cute and warm.**

 _ **Then**_ **I remembered what exactly was inside that charm… do you guys remember that? It was a conversation with Kurama back in Shiranui, right before they departed.**

 **I just couldn't resist.**

…

 **Okay, okay, I'm lying though my teeth. That scene has been planned pretty much since the start of the story.**

 **I got the idea back when Hinata received her own amuled from Hanabi, back before they left to Wave. I've been patiently waiting for the perfect event to ruin with it ever since. Credit goes to the Manga 'Kiss x Sis' who never stroke my fancy and stopped reading after a couple of issues, but still had a very amusing scene with homebrewed charms.**

 **Let's switch topics before you guys get any ideas involving pitchforks and torches, okay? Choosing the way I wanted this chapter to go hasn't been easy. That's not the reason I took this long, mind you, but it was still a challenge. So many possibilities at hand, often incompatible and always threatening to make everything too clouted… I can say I'm satisfied with the final result, even if there's a couple of ideas I liked but couldn't find any way to insert here.**

 **Well, I'll keep them in mind, they might turn into useful inspiration for something else later on…**

 **On somewhat more serious matters, the story hasn't been abandoned, and neither do I have any intention on doing so. There's a clear plotline already in place, and it's only trouble with the narrative (and that I'm easily distracted with other matters nowadays) that keeps me from, at the very least, reaching the timeskip.**

 **I could publish each chapter as I finish it, but honestly, at 2~3K words per chapter it just isn't worth making you guys wait months for the next one. Once I'm done with the pre-timeskip chapters, I'll resume publishing.**

 **On another note, my long term plans have somewhat shifted since the last time I talked about them. I might end this story there and just compile my ideas for past that point in an epilogue or a series of one-shots. Assuming I don't mess up, the finale will be more than worth it.**


End file.
